The Darkness arounding us
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Teil Zwei von „Within Hell“. Was geschieht nun mit Feelicitas nachdem sie Voldemort verlassen hat? Kann sie wirklich in Hogwarts bleiben? Was ist mit Snape von dem sie schwanger ist. Stand HBP.
1. Prolog und Inhaltsangabe

**Titel: **The darkness arounding us

**Autorin:** Feelicitas Lefay

**Inhalt**: Teil 2 von 'Within Hell'. Was geschieht nun mit Feelicitas nach dem sie Voldemort verlassen hat? Kann sie wirklich in Hogwarts bleiben? Was ist mit Severus Snape von dem sie schwanger ist? Mehr Aktion, viel mehr Severus Snape, Liebe und Enthüllungen. Stand HBP. Kann man auch einzeln lesen, Chapter eins ist Inhaltsangabe für 'Within Hell'

**Disclaimer**: Alles JKR und der Rest meins. Alle Figuren und Rechte stammen von JKR, außer Feelicitas Lefay, ihre Familie, Bekannten und Verwandten, sowie die Pflegefamilie. Ich will kein Geld damit machen und auch keinen Charakter entweihen. Entschuldigt, wenn ich es trotzdem tue.

The darkness arounding us Zu Teil 1 Within Hell 

Feelicitas Lefay ist eine ziemlich durchschnittlich aussehende Siebzehnjährige, die aus der französischen Provence stammt und weiß, das sie adoptiert ist. Aber es ist ihr bekannt, das ihre Eltern aus England stammen.

Sie ist nicht gerade die dünnste, hübscheste und welterfahrendste. Eher ist es so, das sie sehr naiv sein kann und auch nicht immer die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person ist. Sie hat keinen Schulabschluss und überhaupt hat sie in ihren früheren Leben einige unschöne Sachen erlebt und wurde zuhause geradezu eingesperrt und festgehalten.

Kurz vor ihrem Achtzehnten Geburtstag wehrt sie sich gegen diese Behandlung und setzt durch, das sie alleine nach England fahren und Urlaub machen darf.

Was genau sie dort will, wird immer ungewiss bleiben, denn kaum ist sie da, wird ihr Leben durch eine seltsame Entführung auf den Kopf gestellt.

Denn der dunkle Lord, hatte eine Vision (genaueres „Within Hell" Prolog.). Und weil ihm bekannt ist, welche weitreichenden Folgen solche Sachen haben können, will er mal auf Nummer sicher gehen und nimmt die Hauptperson einfach mal bei sich auf.

Nun lebt Feelicitas im Riddlehaus und soll als Muggelopfer bei einer Todesserversammlung herhalten.

Doch Feelicitas beugt sich nicht der Übermacht und gerade gegenüber Wurmschwanz ist sie in der Lage mehrmals auszureißen. Leider wird sie immer wieder gefangen und der Tag ihrer Opferung kommt heran. Warum sie immer zu solch Halsbrecherischen Aktionen neigt und manchmal wirklich strohdoof erscheint, ist bisher nicht geklärt wurden, aber es gibt einige Gründe, die im Laufe der Fortsetzung alles erklären.

Nachdem die Todesser Askaban gestürzt haben und die Gefangenen Lestranges befreit worden sind, schafft Feelicitas es erneut zu flüchten, mit Hilfe ihrer plötzlich austretenden Zauberkraft.

Natürlich ist sie keine ausgebildete Zauberin und alles andere als hochtalentiert und so hat man sie bald wieder. Sie stirbt überraschenderweise nicht bei dem Treffen, den Voldemort bezweifelt nun, das er seine Vision richtig gedeutet hat und will sie einer neuen Bestimmung zuführen. Nachdem Feelicitas ihn mit einen Küchenmesser verletzt hat, flüchtet sich mit dem panischen Wurmschwanz.

Lucius Malfoy holt sie zurück und, weil Voldemort Wurmschwanzes Inkompetenz nicht mehr in seiner Unmittelbaren Nähe erträgt, lässt er ihn, nachdem er ihm seinen Ausrutscher verziehen hat, bei anderen Todessern unterkommen. Feelicitas ist nun alleine mit Voldemort im Riddlehaus und verliert immer mehr ihre Kraft ihm zu entrinnen.

Feelicitas ist keine Todesserin und auch nicht eine verkappte Heldin, die die Welt retten wird. (Eher so was wie eine Anti-Mary-Sue). Voldemort scheint einen Grund zu haben, warum er sie plötzlich fast schon zuvorkommend behandelt und er fördert ihre rudimentäre Zauberkraft und lehrt sie auch ein wenig schwarze Magie. Zudem nutzt er sie für Botengänge und schickt sie oft zu Lucius Malfoy, der ohne ihr Wissen etwas mit ihr macht. Doch, das scheint nicht Voldemorts Pläne zu erfüllen und dann schickt er sie oft zu Severus Snape mit dem sie sich in einer Nacht näher kommt. Als sie ein Paar Monate später entsetzt bemerkt das sie , von den einen Mal tatsächlich schwanger geworden sein muss, und erkennt, das Voldemort es genauso wollte, entschließt sie, nicht weiter ein Teil von seinen Plänen zu sein und ihn den Rücken entgültig zu kehren. Sie schafft es nach Hogwarts zu flüchten und hofft, das man ihr dort hilft.

Aber ist es wirklich so leicht, aus dem Bannkreis des Bösen zu entkommen?

Es gibt hier keine Mary-Sue, keinen buchuntypischen Snape, dessen Herz so leicht zu rühren ist, das man schon einen Schmalztopf drunter halten muss, oder ein Treffen mit Harry Potter. Ich richte mich an die erscheinenden Bücher und meine eigenen Charaktere werden niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zu finden sein, denn dann müsste JKR sie ja erwähnt haben. Nun, irgendwelche herumstehenden rothaarigen Frauen sind Mangelware bei ihr, deshalb muss man sich schon was einfallen lassen, um trotzdem alle Schauplätze einbeziehen zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas: **Warum heißt es ‚The darkness _arounding_ us'?

**Ich: **Weißt du wie schwer es ist einen passenden Titel für seine Geschichten zu finden?

**Feelicitas: **Nein... ich kann zwar kaum Englisch, ich bin ja in Frankreich aufgewachsen, aber das Wort 'arounding' kenne ich nicht.

**Ich: **Sagt dir das Wort künstlerische Freiheit etwas?

**Feelicitas: **Ist es auch künstlerische Freiheit, das ich die einzigste Französin bin, die weder diesen süßen Dialekt, einen begehrenswerten schlanken und anmutigen Körper oder eine Vorliebe für Schnecken habe?

**Ich: **Trotzdem bist du auf eine gewisse Weise schön und hast Ausstrahlung. Außerdem du magst doch Schnecken...

**Feelicitas: **Nein, mag ich nicht!

**Ich: **Im Lebenslauf steht, du magst Schnecken?

**Feelicitas: **Wo? (schaut in das Buch und blättert wie wild) Himmel, es stimmt. Ich will, das du das sofort umänderst!

**Ich: **Hast du überhaupt schon mal deinen Vertrag für diese Rolle durchgelesen?

**Feelicitas:** Doch schon... aber weißt du, wenn man eigentlich nur einen mittelschlechten Abschluss einer illegalen tschechischen Schauspielschule, in einer dreckigen Hintergasse hat, dann nimmt man jede Rolle, die man kriegen kann.

**Ich: **DU BIST IN WIRKLICHKEIT GAR KEINE FRANZÖSIN?

**Feelicitas: **Ich denke du wolltest eine Enthüllungsgeschichte schreiben... Aber nein, natürlich bin ich eine Französin. (schaut wieder in ihrem Lebenslauf nach) Ich mag... Schnecken, das muss doch der Beweis sein.

**Ich: **Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.

**Feelicitas: **Himmel, bin ich etwa religiös?

**Ich: **Nein du bist Atheistin. Deine Mutter ist aber streng religiös.

**Feelicitas: **Na, wenn es nur das ist...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. 1 Wege des Lebens

The darkness arounding us Kapitel 1 Wege des Lebens 

Als Feelicitas Lefay am Morgen ihre Augen aufschlug, sah sie wieder den Himmel ihres Bettes über sich.

Wie an jeden Tag, seit sie hier war, erschrak sie beim Erwachen erst einmal und zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte Angst, und wenn es auch nur im ersten Moment war. Die wirren Träume in der Nacht, spiegelten ihr vor, in ihren alten Kinderzimmer zuhause in der Provence zu sein. Fernab von Großbritannien und all der Wirren, denen sie hier begegnet war.

Und wenn sie dann doch aufwachte, meinte sie immer, sich wieder im Riddlehaus wiederfinden zu müssen. Denn auch dort hatte sie zuletzt in einem Himmelbett geschlafen. Die Ähnlichkeit der Räumlichkeiten war zwar nur gering, aber immerhin reichte es für einen Moment des Schreckens, in dem sich das elendige Gefühl von ihren Füssen aus über den ganzen Körper ausgebreitete und sie erstarren ließ. Doch dieser Moment verging zum Glück auch wieder, seit Wochen schlief sie nun schon in Sicherheit. Langsam wusste auch ihr innerstes, das sie sich mit ihren nächtlichen Alpträumen und Angstattacken selber bedrohte. Niemand war da, der ihr etwas tun wollte. Niemand wollte sie mehr verletzen oder demütigen. Und doch kam sie nicht davon los. Zum Glück war es nicht jeden Tag so schlimm. Spätestens, wenn sie den Raum erkannte und wieder wusste, wo sie war. Sie befand sich in einen abgetrennten Raum, im verlassenen dritten Stock von Hogwarts. Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Immer wieder sagte sie sich, alles würde wieder gut werden, doch diese Selbstmotivation klappte nicht wirklich. Besonders nicht an Vollmond, denn dann war Feelicitas besonders anfällig für schlechte Erinnerungen. Und genauso war es heute. Sie hatte gerade einen heftigen Alptraum gehabt. Das kam in letzter Zeit immer öfter vor. Und immer waren die dunklen Schatten, die ihre Träume durchwandelten, dieselben Personen, Gestalten, und Schemen. Dabei war es doch vorbei und sie war in Sicherheit. In dem unerschütterlichen Versuch daran zu glauben, wollte Feelicitas den letzten Widerhall von den ihr Angst bereitenden Stimmen und dem Geräuschsgewirr aus ihrem Kopf verbannen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie waren alle nahe bei ihr. Immer, bei Tag und Nacht. Wobei in der Nacht alles immer noch lauter wurde und sie sogar Rufe zu vernehmen glaubte.

Nur wusste sie nicht, wer da rief. Lord Voldemort war es wohl nicht, soweit man ihr erzählte war Frieden in der Hölle. Feelicitas wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, das Voldemort sich nicht weiter für sie interessierte. War sie denn so ersetzlich, das er sie einfach so aufgab?

Dabei hätte er doch einfach Severus Snape Druck machen können, damit dieser sie zurückbrachte. Doch scheinbar wollte Lord Voldemort das nicht, oder Dumbledore und Severus Snape wussten, was sie gegen Voldemorts Willen tun konnten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer schlug Feelicitas ihre Bettdecke zurück und kroch leise aus dem Bett. Sie musste lächeln, wenn sie an ihre ewigen Alpträume dachte. Schon alleine an der Temperatur konnte man doch merken, das sie sich auf keinen Fall im Riddlehaus aufhielt. In Hogwarts war es warm und im Riddlehaus hing eine unwirkliche Kälte über allen. Die junge Frau schlich mit nackten Füßen zum Fenster. Dabei schliff ihr Nachthemd über den Boden hinter ihr her und sammelte ein wenig Staub auf. Es war ihr egal, schließlich war es nicht einmal ihr eigenes. Sie hatte es geschafft all ihre Kleidung und übrige Sachen mitzunehmen, es war ja nicht gerade viel, doch das meiste war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen und irgendwer hatte es ihr einfach weggenommen und entsorgt.

Als ob sich damit irgendwas ändern würde.

Nur weil man ein paar Lumpen wegwarf, konnte man doch nicht den ganzen Schrecken, den sie hatte erleben müssen, auslöschen. Irgendwie fühlte sich Feelicitas fremdbestimmt, obwohl das der reinste Witz war. Bei Voldemort, da wäre es wohl zu erwarten gewesen, keinerlei Freiheiten zu haben. Aber Er hatte ihr nie irgendwas weggenommen, warum sollte er auch?

Und gerade hier _auf der guten Seite_, machte man das einfach. Klar hatte man ihr was anderes zum anziehen besorgt, doch Feelicitas fühlte sich in diesen Sachen überhaupt nicht wohl. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, das sie sich in ihren Körper nicht wohlfühlte, der von Woche zu Woche durch die Schwangerschaft, immer mehr aufblähte.

Die Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht, da Feelicitas immer bei offenem Fenster schlief. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen in einen geschlossenen Raum zu sein. Im Riddlehaus waren überall die Scheiben kaputt und es zog durch alle Ecken. Das war unangenehm gewesen, aber es war etwas, das ihr nach einen Jahr Gefangenschaft mehr als nur vertraut war. Sie konnte nur noch einschlafen, wenn sie die Geräusche der Außenwelt vernahm. Das rauschen des Windes, fallenden Regen und das Geschrei einzelner Vögel.

Feelicitas zog Vorhang und Gardine ein wenig zurück und schaute nach draußen. Licht fiel auf ihre blasse Gestalt und es war schon heller Tag, wie sie feststellte. Aber richtig wach war sie immer noch nicht.

Sie riss zwanghaft die geschwollenen Augen auf, und merkte erst jetzt, das sie wohl wieder im Schlaf geweint haben musste. Ohne zu wissen warum und worüber. Sie schaute auf den Hof, wo keiner der Schüler zu erblicken war.

Um so besser. Was würde ein Beobachter auch denken, wenn sie zu vorgeschrittener Mittagszeit, wie ein Gespenst mit weiß wallendem Nachthemd und verwuschelten Haaren lasziv in ihren Vorhang gewickelt und gähnend zu erblicken war? In einiger Entfernung waren jedoch Stimmen zu hören. Sie sah ein paar Jugendliche mit Besen zu diesem komischen Spielfeld gehen. Sie trugen kanariengelbe Umhänge und waren bereits vom Weitem zu erkennen. Auf dem Feld standen auch einige gelbe Kleckse herum. Hufflepuffs, erkannte sie mit einen lächeln. In einer Welt in der man so süße Namen erfand, sollte man doch eigentlich Sicherheit finden können. Gleichzeitig aber verspürte Feelicitas einen Stich von Einsamkeit. Zu gerne hätte sie einmal so ein Quidditschspiel miterlebt. Aber das war natürlich ausgeschlossen. Das sie überhaupt ohne das Wissen der Allgemeinheit hier sein durfte, war schon eine große Ausnahme.

Aber wenigstens über die Dinge reden, das hätte doch mal jemand mit ihr machen können. Kein Wunder, dass sie auch von diesem Spiel nichts mitbekommen hatte, es war ja nur Training und es fehlten auch grüne Mitspieler. Da würde nicht einmal Severus Snape so etwas wert finden weiter zu erzählen. Nicht, das er ihr überhaupt irgendwas erzählen würde.

Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und ging wieder ins Zimmer. Bald würde der ganze Hof von Halbwüchsigen belagert sein und es wäre völlig unvernünftig, dann im Blickpunkt aller zu stehen. Sie suchte in ihrer Truhe etwas zum anziehen und entschied sich bei ihrer knappen Auswahl für ein moosgrünes weites Kleid mit rundem Ausschnitt. Es war alles andere als neu und Feelicitas wusste auch nicht woher die Sachen gekommen waren. Die Hauptsache jedoch war, sie passte mit ihrem Bauch noch rein. Schnell zog sie sich fertig an und verließ nach einem kurzen Blick auf den verlassenen Flur des dritten Stockes ihr Zimmer, allerdings erst, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner durch den verbotenen Gang ging. Das war schließlich nicht unmöglich.

Feelicitas fragte sich sowieso, warum ein ganzer Flügel dieser Etage nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Es musste doch Gründe dafür geben. Vielleicht waren die Schülerzahlen in früheren Zeiten einmal höher gewesen und es gab mehr Unterrichtsräume. Oder das hier war schon immer so eine Art Gästeflügel. Immerhin war diese Schule schon uralt. Wenn man sich die Zeiten vor 1000 Jahren zurückdachte, dann gab es bestimmt viele Gründe weswegen man mehr Zimmer brauchte. Vielleicht hatten damals die magisch begabten Kinder vornehmer Eltern ihre eigenen Zimmer, damit sie auf keinen Fall mit dem Nachwuchs von irgendwelchen Bauern aufwuchsen. Ob es diese Standesunterschiede in der magischen Welt, damaliger Zeit gab, wusste Feelicitas nicht. Aber es war bestimmt möglich. Egal weswegen hier alles so ausgestorben war, es war praktisch, wenn man den Schulbetrieb nicht zu sehr stören durfte. Hier ging so gut wie nie jemand vorbei. Und deshalb bekam Feelicitas fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie gerade durch den Gang huschte und jemand sie plötzlich von hinten grüßte.

„Guten Tag wertes Fräulein Feelicitas, habet ihr gut geruhet? Ihr seit heute ja wieder eine prachtvolle Augenweide und ein Vorbild für die wahre Schönheit einer holden Maid."

Schnell konnte sie sich davon vergewissern, dass es kein Angreifer war und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Bewohner des Portraits neben sich erblickte. Den kleinen pummeligen Ritter, der sie schon seit Tagen mit recht komischen Komplimenten überhäufte. Was fand er denn so schön? Etwa, das sie mit zerzausten Haaren wie ein Mischmopp und der aufgeblähten Gestalt einer jungen Kuh herumlief? Schwer vorstellbar.

„Ich wünsche euch ebenfalls einen Guten Morgen, Sir Cardogan. Aber wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet..." erwiderte sie zuckersüß und ohne ihn weiter zu beachten entfernte sie sich, um zur Toilette zu gehen.

Sir Cardogan blickte ihr verwundert hinterher und schien leicht irritiert. Erst als ein munteres Plätschern ertönte, wich sein Ausdruck der Besorgnis einem unverschämten Grinsen. Er wusste das Schwangere oft auf den Donnerbalken mussten, so was vergaß man nicht.

Bald darauf kam Feelicitas wieder und wurde abermals stürmisch von dem Portrait empfangen: „Geht es euch jetzt besser, Mistress Feelicitas, nachdem ihr euch auf dem Pisspott entleert habt?" Feelicitas schaute ihn schief an, doch scheinbar begriff der kleine Ritter nicht was an seinen Worten so falsch war. Wenn sie in besserer Stimmung gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie es ihm versucht begreiflich zu machen. Heutzutage kamen solch derben Anmachen leider nicht mehr so gut an, auch wenn er seiner Zeit vielleicht ein großer Meister der Minne gewesen war. Aber ihr war nicht so humorvoll zumute. Sie murmelte ein: „Habt Dank für eure Besorgnis, aber alles ist in Ordnung." und ging weiter.

Sir Cardogan wurde sie natürlich nicht los. Er war ihr heimlicher Beschützer und sein Auftrag war es sie zu beschützen, zu warnen und ein wenig zu unterhalten. Und das alles und Feelicitas vor unangenehmen Zusammenstößen zu bewahren. Er folgte ihr also und so kamen sie doch wieder ins Gespräch. Feelicitas fühlte sich einsam und obwohl ihr das Gespräch mit einem Bild als sehr fragwürdige Gesellschaft erschien, mochte sie seine doch ziemlich höfliche und ursprüngliche Art. Und so sprach sie ihn doch an: „Sir Cardogan, was ist aus euer holden Dame des gestrigen Tages geworden? Ihr habt mir doch erzählt, sie wollte mit euch und den Kobolden aus den zweiten Stock einen Krug Met trinken gehen. Ist es nicht das Fräulein aus dem Gemälde mit dem Drachen gewesen? Ist sie erschienen?"

Ein Schnaufen entrang sich dem kleinen Ritter. „Nein holde Maid, sie konnte nicht kommen, das Untier hielt sie in seinem Rahmen fest. Ich werde ihn noch einmal herausfordern müssen, damit er sie freigibt."

Feelicitas fühlte sich plötzlich viel besser. Sich vorzustellen wie zwei Bilder wegen eines dritten, aufeinander losgehen würden, erschien ihr recht unsinnig. Aber es war doch Realität und die ganze magische Welt war von solche Irrsinn befallen und hielt das alles für ganz normal. Irgendwer, dem sie ihre Bedenken mitgeteilt hatte, hatte ihr erklärt, das die Magier von der Muggelwelt dasselbe dachten. Komische Sitten. Nebenher bemerkte Feelicitas, das der Ritter seine eigentliche Aufgabe vernachlässigte und nicht mehr einige Bilder vor ihr Ausschau nach Gefahr hielt.

„Das tut mir leid für euch," erwiderte sie teilnahmsvoll: „ aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir einen guten Dienst erweisen? Könnt ihr eine unbescholtene junge Dame davor bewahren, von Schülerscharen belagert zu werden oder sogar der Großinquisitorin selbst in die Hände zu fallen?" fragte sie und deutete auf den vor ihnen liegenden Flur. Der kleine Ritter zeigte ihr die volle Brust: „Selbstverständlich, es ist mir eine Ehre, stets zu Diensten edle Dame.", hauchte Sir Cardogan, fast sprachlos vor Stolz. Feelicitas war auch Stolz, und zwar auf sich selbst. Wenn sie das irgendwann mal erzählen musste, das sie sich mit einen Gemälde unterhielt und es herumkommandierte... Jedenfalls ihr alter Psychiater Pierre Beauchamp hätte seine helle Freude gehabt sie deswegen mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Sie musste grinsen, und damit verließ sie der putzige kleine Ritter und ging ein paar Gemälde vor ihr, um sie rechtzeitig zu warnen.

Feelicitas holte schnell noch ihren grasgrünen Umhang aus ihrem Zimmer, zog ihn über und folgte dem Ritter auf den verschlungenen Weg hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Dort gingen sie zu einem kleinen und verwilderten Gartenstück innerhalb eines kleinen Hofes, der an das alte Büro eines ehemaligen Kräuterkundelehrers angrenzte. Der kleine Garten wurde schon lange nicht mehr genutzt und war wohl niemandem mehr bekannt. So verbrachte sie hier, seitdem es ihr wieder besser ging, häufig ihre Tage an der frischen Luft. Was sollte man denn auch sonst hier machen?

Noch während sie Sir Cardogan still folgte, kämmte sie sich mit den Fingern die kurzen Haare und steckte sie sich zu einer leidlichen Hochsteckfrisur zusammen. Wie so oft bedauerte es Feelicitas wieder, wie traurig es um ihr langes Haar bestellt war. Unfreiwillig abgeschnitten und seit 2 ½ Monaten einfach nicht nachwachsen wollend und das alles nur, weil sie sich mit Lord Voldemort angelegt hatte. Ihr hätte in diesen Moment so viel geschehen können und doch hatte er sich einfach nur an ihren Haaren vergriffen. Fast, als hätte er Rücksicht auf ihre Schwangerschaft genommen...

Es war so unheimlich und es war für sie nicht einfach gewesen, überhaupt da wieder rauszukommen. Das sie es jemals geschafft hatte, war eigentlich gut und doch warf es so viele Fragen auf.

Es war kein einfacher Weg, dem Feelicitas Lefay mit ihrer Flucht aus der Hölle gefolgt war. Es war erst so kurz her, dass sie in ihr neues Heim gekommen war und das sie nun bald schon wieder verlassen musste. In Hogwarts war es für sie einfach zu unsicher, seitdem sie wieder herumlaufen konnte. Man erwog sie an einen anderen Ort zu bringen, den man das 'Hauptquartier des Ordens' nannte. Das wusste sie aber auch nur rein zufällig, weil sie Zeugin einer Unterhaltung zwischen dem Direktor und Severus Snape geworden war. Der Direktor hatte es ihm zwischen Tür und Angel erzählt. Um was es da ging, war Feelicitas immer noch schleierhaft. Wie immer befand es keiner für nötig sie mal über die wichtigsten Dinge aufzuklären. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich auch erklären. Sie war eine Fremde für die meisten. Keiner konnte so genau sagen, wie sie in das große Puzzle passte und welche Gründe Lord Voldemort gehabt hatte. Feelicitas wäre nicht sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn man insgeheim annehmen würde, sie sei eine Todesserin, oder wenigstens eine Schläferin. Tatenlos, bis irgendwann einmal ein Auftrag an sie erfolgen würde. Man vertraute ihr nicht. Und das würde sich auch nicht ändern, wenn man sie nicht endlich über ein Paar Dinge ausfragen würde.

Dann könnte Feelicitas einige Fragen beantworten. Sie könnte von Voldemorts Traum erzählen, und überhaupt könnte sie zeigen, das sie gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben wollte. Man konnte sich doch nicht einfach ein Urteil über sie machen, ohne sie kennen zulernen. Und doch wusste Feelicitas, das wenigstens ein Mensch an diesen Ort sie scheinbar kannte. Das hatte sie sofort gemerkt, als sie in die blauen Augen des Schuldirektors Albus Dumbledore geblickt hatte. Er konnte einen ins Herz sehen, und er wusste irgendwie all die Dinge, die Feelicitas während ihres Lebens schon widerfahren waren. Das er kein Wort darüber sagte, war erstaunlich. Das er sie nicht direkt verurteilte, war noch viel außergewöhnlicher, und das er trotz dem noch so nett zu ihr war, überzeugte Feelicitas, das er vielleicht doch keine so große Menschenkenntnis haben konnte. Albus Dumbledore war ein komischer Mensch, und wenn Feelicitas ehrlich war, dann hatte sie doch Angst vor ihm. Aber es war eine andere Angst, als die vor Lord Voldemort.

Feelicitas war es aber auf eine bestimmte Weise auch ziemlich egal was irgendwer von ihr halten würde. Zeit ihres Leben hatte man sie komisch angeblickt, es war also nichts neues. Hauptsache ihr und dem ungeborenen Kind tat man nichts zu Leide. Dafür wollte Feelicitas schon sorgen, und wenn es sein musste, dann würde sie alles dafür tun.

Und doch war sie nicht gleichgültig. Es bedrückte sie, dass es selbst hier Menschen gab, die sie ohne Gnade ausliefern würden. Man sah es, wenn man dieser Professor McGonagall in die Augen blickte. Dort sah man großes Misstrauen. Vielleicht nicht gegen Feelicitas selber, aber es bezog sich auch auf sie. Das Severus Snape hier auch nicht gerade beliebt war, brachte vielleicht auch ein wenig Argwohn ein. Man wollte sie loswerden um sich keinen Ärger anzuziehen. Zwar dachte niemand daran, sie an Voldemort zu verschachern, und als Todesserin hinzustellen, die in ein Gefängnis gehörte. Professor Dumbledore hatte es ihr erklärt, als sie ihn diese Frage gestellt hatte. Er meinte, man würde sie aber gerne an das Ministerium melden. Und dann kam wieder diese ganze Geschichte, von wegen, es wäre unmöglich magisch zu sein und von keiner Schule angeschrieben zu werden...

Feelicitas glaubte das gerne, aber es änderte nichts daran, das sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Und sie verstand nicht, warum das Ministerium ihr bei dieser Sache nicht helfen würde. Professor Dumbledore lächelte milde auf ihre Frage hin und klärte sie über die Fehler im magischen Rechtssystem auf. Feelicitas hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und meinte auch die Aussage zu begreifen, doch so ganz sicher war sie sich nicht, weswegen man ihr aus der Sache einen Strick drehen konnte. Dumbledore sorgte sich vor allem darum, dass man bei der Suche nach ihrer wahren Vergangenheit nichts finden würde und dann aber so viel Aufmerksamkeit entstand, das man sie nur noch als Todesserin ansehen könnte.

Und so lebte Feelicitas gezwungenermaßen als Flüchtling in ewiger Angst, entdeckt und zurück verschleppt zu werden und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, mit jedem Tag der kam und den sie in Einsamkeit verlebte.

Seitdem Madam Pomfrey sie aus ihrer Pflege und der eigentlichen Krankenstation entlassen hatte, lebte sie isoliert und geheim gehalten. Nur eine Handvoll Lehrer wusste überhaupt von ihr und das war gut so. Denn auch hier am sichersten Ort der Welt, wie Severus Snape ihr gegenüber es ausdrückte, lag einiges im argen.

Es ging um diese Lehrerin namens Umbridge, die alles an sich riss und versuchte den Direktor zu umgehen. All diese Erklärungen ließen Feelicitas verwirrt zurück. So vieles musste man bedenken und musste man verstecken. Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen? Und als sie darüber wieder einmal in Tränen ausgebrochen war, hatte gerade Professor Dumbledore einen Besuch bei ihr geplant und fand sie ziemlich aufgelöst vor. Zum Glück war er so ein netter Mensch. Obwohl er überhaupt nicht so aussah, als ob er viel Zeit hatte, hatte er persönlich Feelicitas seine Gründe für eine möglichst bald stattfindende Umquartierung dargelegt und sie vertraute ihm soweit, dass sie schweren Herzens einstimmte. Sie befürchtete, dass es wohl in nächster Zeit mit ihr so weiter gehen würde, wenn sich nicht jemand eine andere Lösung einfallen ließe. Von einer Flucht in die nächste getrieben. Wo sollte das nur enden?

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für ein Text?

**Ich:** Was meinst du?

**Feelicitas: **Was ich meine? Meine Figur widerspricht sich. Dauernd denke ich daran, das keiner mit mir redet und heule deswegen. Und dann zwei Sätze später hat mir dann wieder jemand die Welt erklärt...? Erklär mir das!

**Ich:** Na ja... Ich habe mir mal gedacht, das du ziemlich widersprüchlich bist und demzufolge komische Ansichten hast. Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur verwöhnt und willst mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

**Feelicitas: **Ich? Widersprüchlich? Sag bloß das geht jetzt genauso wie in Teil 1. Da wollte ich die ganze Zeit flüchten und dann habe ich mich wieder umgedreht und bin auf Voldies Schoß gekrochen.

**Ich:** Auf Voldies Schoß gekrochen? Mädchen, habe ich da was nicht mitbekommen?

**Feelicitas:** Ähm, weiß nicht... Du bist doch die Autorin, das musst du doch besser wissen. Von mir aus, bin ich auch zu seinen Füßen gekrochen. Also... geht das jetzt so weiter?

**Ich:** Ja, und es wird auch noch viel schlimmer.

**Feelicitas:** WAS? Du willst doch nicht etwa Dinge aus meiner düsteren Jugend ans Tageslicht zerren?

**Ich:** Du hast es gemacht, ich schreibe es nur auf.

**Feelicitas:** Alles?

**Ich:** Ja, alles!

**Feelicitas: **Der Himmel stehe uns bei...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. 2 Erinnerungen

The darkness arounding us Kapitel 2 Erinnerungen 

Mittlerweile war es Anfang April geworden und der Frühling hatte Einzug gehalten. Feelicitas Lefay dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an ihre Ankunft in Hogwarts zurück.

Viel wusste sie nicht mehr davon, wie man sie gefunden und wie sie die nächsten Wochen verbracht hatte. Das meiste war ihr irgendwann erzählt worden und es war nicht wirklich viel. Fast als wolle man sie vor sich selber beschützen und niemand durfte zuviel sagen. .

Man hatte sie zunächst ohnmächtig im Außengelände gefunden, ganz in der Nähe des Sees. Obwohl Feelicitas der Meinung war, dass sie Hogwarts nach ihrer Flucht auch betreten hatte und den Kerkern zugestrebt war, war dem scheinbar nicht so gewesen.

Dabei hatte sie noch das Glück, dass es der Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid war und nicht diese komische Frau, vor der Snape sie so eindringlich gewarnt hatte oder vielleicht auch ein Schüler. Feelicitas hatte sehr viel Glück, ansonsten würde sie wohl jetzt in Askaban sitzen, weil irgendwer Angst vor ihr hatte.

Severus Snape, den sie in der ganzen Zeit hier, nicht mehr als ein paar mal überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie aufzusuchen, kurz nach dem es ihr besser ging und ihr das im nachhinein gründlich zum Vorwurf zu machen. Er hatte ein paar unfreundliche Sprüche abgelassen, die Feelicitas sich wortlos anhörte, denn ihrer Meinung nach, war eine Rechtfertigung nicht nötig. Feelicitas konnte sich nicht einmal dazu überwinden, ihm unter seinen anklagenden Blicken zu erklären, dass sie der Meinung war, sofort zu ihm gekommen zu sein. Sie musste wohl phantasiert haben. Wie bei so vielen Sachen. Wenn man ihn so ansah, dann könnte man sogar bezweifeln, das sie jemals etwas zusammen gehabt hatten. Aber ihr Babybauch war der Beweis. Severus Snape hatte mit ihr geschlafen und daraus war ein Kind entstanden. Sie wusste, das er es nicht einfach so getan hatte. Männer wie er, hatten keinen Sinn für so was und blieben meist ihr Leben lang alleine. Es wäre komisch gewesen, wenn er sich ausgerechnet in die verliebt hätte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, war sie nur ein junges Ding. Nun, es sollte Männer geben, die einen großen Altersunterschied liebten, aber für die hatte Feelicitas eigentlich nicht viel übrig. Sie mochte lieber jene, denen das ganze gar nicht so bewusst war und die sich trotzdem darauf einließen. Und obwohl Severus Snape gerade an ihren Bett gestanden hatte, und keine Regung auch nur vermuten ließ, das sie jemals mehr als fünf Worte miteinander gesprochen hatten, beide wussten es doch besser. In dieser einen Nacht, hatten sich beide erschreckt. Feelicitas, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte und er, weil er nicht mit ihrer Reaktion umgehen konnte. Jedenfalls zuerst nicht, nachher hatte er es doch gemocht. Er konnte mit ihr toben wie er wollte, auch er war nur ein Mensch. Ein Mann, der ohne seine Roben und nur in seiner Unterhose genau so peinlich aussah, wie alle anderen. Trotzdem wunderte es sie selber, was für eine Konstellation sie doch waren.

Als er dann fertig war, verschwand er einfach wieder mit wehenden Umhang. Was für ein Mistkerl, er hatte nicht einmal nachgefragt, wie es ihr oder dem Kind ging.

Tja, soweit zu den falschen Erinnerungen. Und es war überhaupt kein Wunder, dass sie nicht mehr wusste was Realität und Traum gewesen war. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr das kurz nach der Strafpredigt von Severus klargemacht. Sie fand ihre Patientin ziemlich niedergeschlagen vor und erzählte ihr bereitwillig, worunter sie nicht alles leiden würde und wie krank sie doch noch immer sei. Zu krank um überhaupt aufzustehen. Irgendwie nervte diese Frau Feelicitas, obwohl sie gleichzeitig einräumen musste, noch nie jemanden getroffen zu haben, der so in seinen Beruf aufging. Na ja, vielleicht kannte sie noch jemanden, der den ganzen Tag nur braute, in der Nacht wahrscheinlich mordete und am Wochenende arbeitete.

Feelicitas war es auch eigentlich egal, sie genoss es das sie umsorgt wurde, alles andere war nicht wichtig.

Vielleicht hatte Madame Pomfrey ja auch recht? Völlig fiebrig und geschwächt von der verschleppten Lungenentzündung, die Feelicitas sich eingefangen hatte, war sie damals geflohen. Zwar hatte Lord Voldemort die lästigen Symptome, die sie von ihren Aufgaben und der Hausarbeit abhielten, mit diversen Tränken unterdrückt, doch es war nur schlecht behandelt. Scheinbar war das brauen von Tränken nicht sein Fachgebiet, egal wie oft er behauptet hatte seinerzeit der Beste Absolvent von Hogwarts gewesen zu sein.

Der Schaden an ihrer Lunge wollte einfach nicht verheilen. Sie hatte zwar am Tag ihrer Flucht die Kraft gefunden, sich endlich eigenmächtig und endgültig aus allen Zauberbannen zu befreien und zu fliehen, doch so beendete sie auch die morgendliche Einnahme diverser Tränke, die ihr der dunkle Lord untergeschoben hatte.

Laut Madam Pomfrey war das die Hauptursache für den heftigen Rückfall und ihre Beschwerden. Wenn man eine Tranktherapie einfach so abbrach, dann hatte das viele Nebenwirkungen. Man durfte der Heilerin nicht zu lange zuhören, wenn man nicht wollte, das man sich nachher todkrank fühlte.

Lange lag Feelicitas ohne Bewusstsein in einem einsamen Zimmer, das bisher kranken Lehrern und manchen Fällen von kranken Schülern vorbehalten war. Und als sie dann eines frühen Morgens zum ersten Mal aufwachte, viele fremde in Umhänge gekleidete Schemen wahrnahm, verfiel sie zunächst in Panik.

Bis dahin war immer Madame Pomfrey alleine da gewesen. Und die war ziemlich leise. Feelicitas hatte sich total erschrocken und meinte, in großer Gefahr zu sein. Erst in dem Moment kam ihr die Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung in den Sinn. Feelicitas dachte, immer noch im Fieber liegend, dass ihre Feinde sie gefunden hätten und man sie an diese Dementoren ausliefern wolle. Oder sie wäre in eine Falle geraten und die Leute dachten sie wäre auch so eine von den Bösen.

Feelicitas regte sich furchtbar auf und sie versuchte in ihrer Panik zu entkommen, indem sie sich aus der Reichweite der dunklen Schemen brachte und so verkroch sie sich in einer Ecke neben dem Bett.

Das erzählte jedenfalls Madame Pomfrey und Feelicitas glaubte es ihr auch, obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich daran erinnerte. Aber nachdem man es ihr geschildert hatte, kamen doch einige Erinnerungen zurück. Es dauerte lange, bis sich die schemenhafte Menge auflöste und ihr Blick klarer wurde. Sie sah ängstlich auf, fand aber keine Dementoren oder Todesser. Nur noch Severus Snape war da und dieser alte Zauberer, dem sie schon einmal begegnet war. Damals, nach dieser Nacht, die sie bei Severus verbracht hatte und an deren Ende sie eine Tür mittels dunkler Magie aufgesprengt hatte, war er ihr durch den Wald hinterher gelaufen, ohne sie jedoch zu erreichen.

Severus und Direktor Dumbledore sahen sie mit unterschiedlichen Mienen an. Der alte Mann mit deutlichem Mitleid und unverhohlener Freundlichkeit und Severus Snape mit einigem Verdruss. Doch vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch in ihm, denn es war Severus, der sich ihr, nach einem kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore und nach dessen Nicken, vorsichtig näherte und sich zu ihr runter beugte.

Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken des Direktors, ergriff er ihre Hände und schaute sie irgendwie beruhigend an. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich jemals in ihren Leben unter seinem Blick noch mal besser fühlen würde.

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau was geschah, doch sie erinnerte sich, dass Severus lange leise auf sie eingeredet hatte. Leider erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut, doch hatte ihr dieses Gespräch ein deutliches Gefühl von Sicherheit gegeben. Es erinnerte sie an diese eine Nacht zwischen ihnen, in der sie ihm ihr ganzes Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, nur damit er ihr half. Es war nicht so, das er besonders nett war, oder rücksichtvoll, denn so war er nicht wirklich. Aber immerhin schaffte er es ihr verständlich zu machen, das keiner ihr etwas tun wollte, und egal welchen Ton und welche Worte er dafür brauchte, Feelicitas verstand, dass sie nun sicher war und ließ sich wieder zum Bett geleiten.

Doch bis zu ihrer vollständigen Genesung sollte es noch lange dauern.

Allerdings trugen sowohl die äußerlichen Anzeichen von verschleppter Krankheit und langwieriger Verwahrlosung, als auch die inneren Wunden und der Kampf gegen die Abhängigkeit dazu bei, dass sie nie mehr so wurde, wie sie es vor all diesen Ereignissen einmal war. Daran konnte auch die ganze magische Schokolade gegen ihr verängstigtes Wesen, mit der man sie voll stopfte und die Zauber mit denen man sie belegte, damit sie ohne Schmerzen zu haben am Geschehen in ihrer nächsten Nähe teilnehmen konnte, etwas ändern.

Es erschien ihr wie die Ironie des Schicksals, dass sie sobald sie die Schwelle von Hogwarts endgültig betreten hatte und damit in die wahre Welt der Magie eingetreten war, jegliche aktive Zaubermacht verlor. Die Krankenheilerin sagte ihr, dass wohl hauptsächlich ein innerer Widerstand diese Blockade auslöste und Madame Pomfrey konnte ihr auch nicht wirklich garantieren, dass ihre kurzzeitige Zauberkraft jemals wieder auftauchen würde. Oder ob sich nach der Schwangerschaft alles wieder normalisieren würde. Angeblich sollten solche Komplikationen öfter mal in der magischen Welt vorkommen und sich meist von alleine wieder regeln.

Aber das beschäftigte Feelicitas nicht weiter, sie war als Muggel aufgewachsen, so konnte sie auch als Muggel leben. Und sie hatte immer noch genug Zauberkraft in sich, um die Mauern von Hogwarts zu sehen, oder Magie wahrzunehmen. Als sie dann endlich den speziellen Flügel der Krankenstation verlassen durfte, hatte sich der Direktor dafür ausgesprochen, sie vorerst trotz aller Gefahren in Hogwarts zu behalten. Schließlich hatte er wahrscheinlich noch vor sie auszufragen, sobald ihr Zustand stabil genug war und es zuließ.

Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte er das nicht getan, aber vielleicht hatte er schon längst seine Antwort bekommen und sah keinen Grund mehr, sie aufzuwühlen.

Albus Dumbledore traf natürlich auf Widerstand in den Reihen der Eingeweihten. Es gab Stimmen, die meinten, es sei zu unsicher, einer Muggel wie ihr zu erlauben diese Mauern zu betreten.

Worauf Dumbledore nur sagte: „Sie ging schon oft über die Schwelle unserer Gemäuer und nie hat jemand von ihnen irgendetwas gemerkt. Jetzt ist sie einmal da, jetzt bleibt sie auch." Feelicitas fand diese Antwort wundervoll, zunehmend musste sie sich eingestehen, das sie diesen Mann, um seine Intelligenz bewunderte. Aber dann schaute er sie aus den Augenwinkeln an: „Vorerst", wandte er mit einem Blick zu ihr ein. Ein anderer Lehrer, der sehr klein war und dessen Name sie sich einfach nicht merken konnte, entgegnete daraufhin, dass nicht allein ihr Muggelsein Gefahren bergen könnte, sondern ihr aufgrund der Informationen, die sie und Snape weitergegeben hatten, nicht zu trauen wäre.

Selbst Professor Snape, der still und ohne Regung dabeigestanden hatte, ergriff nicht unbedingt für ihre Seite Partei: „Meiner Meinung nach gibt es keinen triftigen Grund Miss Lefay hier nicht bleiben zu lassen. Aber wir müssen nicht nur an die Schüler, sondern auch an unsere spezielle Beauftragte denken. Die Schüler kann man mit einer Erklärung vom verbotenen Trakt fernhalten. Das wurde schon oft so gehandhabt. Aber die geschätzte Professor Umbridge wird das wohl nicht abhalten. Und es könnte über die unabwendbare Aufregung im Ministerium hinaus, auch dergleichen in den Reihen der Familien und Anhänger des dunklen Lords zu erwarten sein. So wäre es auch in ihrem eigenen Interesse abzulehnen, dass sie sich hier weiter aufhält, Professor Dumbledore."

Feelicitas hatte sich sehr gewundert. Sie verstand nicht, was die ganze Aufregung sollte. Severus Snape wusste doch so gut wie sie, dass Lord Voldemort über ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort bestens unterrichtet war. Schließlich hatte sie nur nach Hogwarts flüchten können, da ihr Portschlüsselarmband diese Route einprogrammiert hatte. Voldemort war zwar alt, aber bestimmt nicht so alt, dass er so was einfach vergaß oder übersah. Dennoch hatte sie still geschwiegen. Es schien nicht ratsam zu sein, es mit Severus Snape zu weit zu treiben, ob er nun zufällig der Erzeuger ihres Kindes war oder nicht. Außerdem wusste sie immer noch bedenklich wenig über all die wahren Umstände und Ziele die hier verfolgt wurden. So gerne Feelicitas auch glauben wollte, das alles was diese Menschen hier taten, gut und recht war, so konnte sie es nicht einfach akzeptieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte die lange Zeit der Gefangenschaft sie doch irgendwie beeinflusst. Immer wieder erwischte sie sich dabei, sich vorzustellen, welche schlimmen Dinge hier getan wurden. Doch sie fand nichts.

Dumbledore schaute sie plötzlich interessiert an und ihr wurde unwohl. Natürlich wusste jeder der hier Anwesenden, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, obwohl sie schon über ein Jahr in der Obhut des dunklen Lords war. Wenn sie selber nicht besser gewusste hätte, wie das alles vor sich gegangen war, dann hätte sie diese dummen Gedanken verstehen können. Man konnte nur hoffen, das niemand dachte, das der dunkle Lord selber... dann war ihr doch lieber so tun zu müssen, als wüsste sie einfach nicht welcher seiner Anhänger es gewesen war.

Madam Pomfrey machte um ihre Schwangerschaft soviel Aufhebens, dass man schon gleichzeitig blind und taub sein musste um nichts zu merken. Was sie darüber hinaus wussten oder ahnen wollten, konnte Feelicitas nicht wissen. Feelicitas bezweifelte aber, ob das für die Professoren McGonnagal, Sprout und Flitwick so wichtig war. Und sie meinte annehmen zu dürfen, dass Severus, soviel Verstand besaß um nachzurechnen. Aber Professor Dumbledore hatte auch nicht gefragt woher ihre Umstände kamen, aber manchmal sah er so aus, als ob er es besser wusste als sie selbst. Hatte Severus es ihm gesagt? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

„Was halten sie davon Miss Lefay?" Feelicitas schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und überlegte kurz. Ach ja, sie lächelte Professor Dumbledore erleichtert an. Er fragte sie nach ihrer Meinung, das gefiel ihr wirklich: „Ich kenne keinen Ort, an den ich zurückkehren könnte, ohne jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen, der ihr nicht gewachsen wäre. Ich würde also gerne ihr Angebot annehmen."

„Dann wäre das jetzt erledigt. Snape sie bleiben bitte noch. Die Anderen sollten sich jetzt wieder ihren Pflichten zuwenden. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Dolores uns alle auf einmal vermisst." Die Anderen gingen und sie blieb mit Snape zurück.

Feelicitas räusperte sich: „Professor Dumbledore, um kurz auf Professor Snapes Einwände einzugehen, ich könnte mit meiner Anwesenheit seine Arbeit gefährden, weil sich eventuell jemand berufen fühlen könnte Gerüchte weiter zu tragen. Man könnte dies doch damit begründen, dass ich hier nur festgehalten werde, weil ich bei dem Versuch etwas nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln gefasst wurde und sie mich nicht eher gehen lassen, bevor nicht alle Hintergründe aufgeklärt sind. Gefällt ihnen nicht auch, dass man dadurch annehmen kann, dass ich hier eine Gefangene wäre? Kerker gibt es ja hier genug... Niemand käme auf falsche Gedanken."

Der Zaubertränkemeister schaute sie an, als wolle er sie anfallen und erwürgen. Da ihn jedoch alle anschauten und auf eine Zustimmung warteten hielt er sich damit zurück. Professor Dumbledore schritt ein: „Miss Lefay hat da einen sehr guten Vorschlag gemacht. Ich denke das sollte als glaubhafte Antwort genügen, Severus. Oder haben sie noch weitere Bedenken, die wir ansprechen sollten?" Severus fiel darauf nichts mehr ein. So verzog er nur den schmalen Mund, nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und sagte gepresst: „Nun gut, Albus!", nickte Feelicitas unterkühlt zu und machte eine schwungvolle Kehrtwendung und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Nach diesem kurzen Zwischenfall fiel das endgültige Urteil und sie konnte bleiben. Vorerst.

Das war jetzt schon wieder Wochen her. Feelicitas Wunden waren verheilt oder verdrängt und ihr Leben drehte sich hauptsächlich darum, Alpträume zu vermeiden, Dolores Umbridge nicht in die Quere zu geraten und soviel zu lesen wie sie konnte, um diese Welt besser verstehen zu können.

Aber ihre innere Besorgnis wuchs allmählich zu einem dicken Klumpen.

Dumbledore hatte ihr letztendlich nicht versprochen, sich ganz für sie einzusetzen. Feelicitas war tief misstrauisch, sie wusste wie weitreichende Folgen solche Kleinigkeiten haben konnten. Das hatte sie in ihrem Leben oft genug zu spüren bekommen. Und immer noch war der Direktor nicht an sie herangetreten, um sie auszuhorchen und zu verhören. Feelicitas konnte sich das nicht wirklich erklären. Aber vielleicht hatte Severus Dumbledore wirklich mehr anvertraut, als sie es für möglich hielt und deswegen sah Dumbledore keinen Anlass, sie durch ein Verhör in Schrecken zu versetzen. Vielleicht wollte er sie auch nur schonen, da sie immer noch Angst vor Allem und Jedem empfand. Sie fragte sich nur, ob Severus wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, oder ob er eine bessere Geschichte parat hatte. Wenn man bedachte, dass Severus bei seinem ersten Versuch sie zu überreden Voldemort den Rücken zu kehren, um für Albus Dumbledore Aufträge zu erfüllen, nur das als wirklich wichtig empfand, musste man sich doch fragen, wo diese Aufgaben denn liegen mochten. Vielleicht hatte sich der Plan ja auch zerschlagen. Denn auch wenn ihr Dumbledores Beweggründe schleierhaft waren, so konnte sie ihm beim besten Willen nicht unterstellen, das Leben werdender Mütter für seine Pläne in Gefahr zu bringen.

Trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen, denn vorerst, war langsam aufgebraucht. Und sie stand mit einigen Bedenken und etwas Beklommenheit vor einer neuen Zukunft.

Severus Snape hatte die Nase voll von den momentan herrschenden Umständen. Seitdem im Februar plötzlich Feelicitas Lefay aufgetaucht war, war sein Leben noch mal um einiges verkompliziert wurden. Natürlich hatte Albus Dumbledore vorher schon gewusst, das es diese junge Frau gab und das sie im Riddlehaus und unter den Todesseren verkehrte und Severus öfters mal aufsuchte. Schließlich war der Direktor ja nicht blind und Severus hatte ihn natürlich aufgeklärt. Natürlich hatte Severus seinen Vorgesetzten und Mentor die ganze Sache mit seinen kleinen Auftrag ihr ein Kind zu machen, dann aber doch verschwiegen. Konnte er denn ahnen, das sie irgendwann bewusstlos am See lag und todkrank war? Alles war in die Öffentlichkeit gedrängt wurden und es sah nicht so aus, als ob man sie jemals wieder untertauchen lassen könnte. Wenn sie wenigstens noch bis in seinen Kerker gekommen wäre, so wie all die anderen Male zuvor, dann hätte es so viele Lösungen gegeben. Jedenfalls wäre das mit dem Baby nicht so ein Gesprächsthema geworden. Severus brauchte sich nur umzusehen, dann sah er die fragenden Gesichter.

Albus wollte ihn nicht direkt fragen, schließlich besaß er noch Anstand. Aber immerhin hatte der Direktor in einen ihrer privaten Gespräche angekündigt, das Severus sich kundig machen sollte, wer Miss Lefay das angetan hatte. Severus hätte gerne einfach alles abgestritten, und einen anderen Schuldigen vorgezogen, aber dann zögerte er doch, einfach Lucius Malfoy zu beschuldigen. Teilweise, weil er sich feige vorgekommen wäre, teilweise, weil die Anweisungen des dunklen Lordes ihn etwas verwirrten. Im ersten Moment als er sie im Albus Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte, rechnete er damit, das der dunkle Lord sie zurückfordern würde. Auch Albus hatte damit gerechnet, und als Severus vom nächsten Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord zurückkam, ohne das ein Rückbringungsauftrag erfolgt war, konnte der Direktor sich das so ganz erklären. Severus selber hatte eine Erklärung, die er aber nicht weitergab. Denn natürlich hatte der dunkle Lord ihm gesagt, was er nun zu tun habe. Feelicitas zurück ins Riddlehaus zu schaffen, war gar nicht nötig, Severus sollte sich nur darum kümmern, das sie nicht ganz verschwand, und er sollte ein Auge auf sie und ihren Umgang haben.

Severus erschien das als einfach, auch wenn die Durchführung nicht gerade unkompliziert war, ohne sich verdächtig zu machen. Zum Glück hatte Miss Lefay nicht das Bedürfnis in aller Öffentlichkeit mit irgendwelche Geheimnissen um sich zu werfen, und im Zuge dessen den Namen des Kindeserzeugers zu nennen. Das war wenigstens etwas.

Trotzdem nervte es ihn, das er jetzt auch noch die heimliche Verantwortung für diese Frau hatte. Ihm blieb auch nichts erspart und alles was schief gehen konnte, ging auch schief. Severus sah mit Sorge in die Zukunft. Was würde erst werden, wenn sie das Kind bekam?

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Was soll nur werden wenn ich das Kind von diesen Mistkerl bekomme?

**Severus:** Mistkerl? Sei froh, das ich dich überhaupt angefasst habe. Freiwillig würde ich mich nicht mit Kindern wie dir einlassen. Was soll das überhaupt hier? Wieso musste ich ihr das Kind machen? Warum muss ich mich dann auch noch darum kümmern?

**Ich:** Weil du doch so verantwortungsbewusst bist und weil Voldemort das so wollte. Fragt ihn doch. Ich schreibe die Geschichte nur so auf, wie sie passiert ist, für den Rest seit ihr verantwortlich.

**Feelicitas:** Voldemort hat seine Gründe, aber die werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Außerdem, wenn unser Tränkemeister hier, immer so verantwortungsbewusst sein soll, warum kümmert er sich dann nicht um mich? Es scheint so, das er mich loswerden will, nur damit niemand auf die Idee kommt ihn Vater zu nennen. Ich falle auch immer auf die falschen Typen rein.

**Ich:** Ohh, vermute ich hinter deinen Worten eine unglückliche Liebesgeschichte in sehr jungen Jahren?

**Feelicitas:** Du weißt es doch schon längst. Aber war es tatsächlich Liebe? Was ist das überhaupt?

**Ich:** Severus hat dich einfach nie haben wollen.

**Feelicitas:** Doch!

**Severus:** Nein! Glaub ihr nicht, sie spinnt sich da gerade was zusammen.

**Ich:** Hört auf euch zu streiten! Ihr wart ja nicht alleine im Schlafzimmer, ich kenne genug Details um sie euch noch in einigen Jahren vorzuhalten. Und ihr werdet beide rot werden.

**Feelicitas:** Ich doch nicht, die Reaktionen von Männern sind mir doch bekannt genug um es zu akzeptieren.

**Severus: **Teenager, eine Plage für sich. Warum muss es eine 18 jährige sein, die auch noch einen Hang zum Wahnsinn hat?

**Ich: **Na das kann ja heiter werden.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. 3 Überlegungen, Geheimnisse, Beka

The darkness arounding us Kapitel 3 

**Überlegungen, Geheimnisse, Bekanntschaften, das Fohlen und die Tasche**

Feelicitas Lefay lebte zwar mitten in Hogwarts, ohne dass es jemandem sonderlich auffiel, doch es gab genug Leute die sehr wohl Bescheid wussten. Dazu gehörten nicht nur die vier Hauslehrer, der Direktor und die Krankenheilerin, sondern auch der Wildhüter und Lehrer Rubeus Hagrid, der sie damals am See gefunden hatte und mit seinem Fund stracks zu Dumbledore gegangen war.

Rubeus Hagrid war an einem Abend im Februar spät von Hogsmeade nach Hause gekommen. Er hatte im Eberkopf sein Wochenende eingeläutet und danach noch seinem Bruder Grawp einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet. Anschließend wankte er auf dem Weg zu seiner Hütte am Ufer des Sees entlang. Zu Hause würde er wahrscheinlich heiß und sehnsüchtig von seinem alten Saurüden empfangen werden. Doch in dieser Nacht musste Fang noch lange auf die Heimkehr seines Herrn warten.

Hagrid war plötzlich auf einen Haufen aufmerksam geworden, der im Schatten einiger Findlingssteine lag. Obwohl er nun wirklich nicht mehr sehr standfest war und sich eigentlich nur noch ins Bett wünschte, wurde er neugierig und schaute nach, was das war. Der Haufen entpuppte sich als eine Gestalt, die unter einem deckenartigen und zerflederten Umhang verborgen lag und sich nicht rührte. Schlagartig ernüchterte Hagrid und beugte sich besorgt über die Gestalt und zog die Lumpen von ihrem Körper.

Zuerst war er beim Anblick der jungen Frau, die nun leblos vor ihm am See lag, überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie nicht nach Hogwarts gehörte, oder eine Gefahr sein könnte, doch spätestens als er sie sich genauer angeschaut hatte und das Fehlen jeglicher Schuluniform, noch das vorhanden sein sonstiger, der Witterung entsprechender Kleidung verzeichnen konnte, wurde er doch stutzig. Darüber hinaus war sie ihm völlig unbekannt und das, wo er doch die meisten der älteren Schüler durch seinen Unterricht mittlerweile persönlich kannte.

Schnell deckte er die krank aussehende Gestalt, die nun leicht zu zittern anfing, als sie so entblößt vor ihm lag, wieder zu und nahm sie auf seine Arme. Im Nach hinein konnte er es sich auch nicht erklären, warum ihn seine Schritte nicht sofort zu Madam Pomfrey, sondern direkt zum Büro des Direktors trugen. Er war jedoch fest davon überzeugt, dass es richtig, war Professor Dumbledore damit zu behelligen. Diese Frau würde einigen Aufruhr verursachen.

Hagrid stürmte mit seiner Last in das Büro des Direktors und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass dieser wohl schon im Bett gewesen war und ihm durch sein magisches Frühwarnsystem aus den Träumen gerissen, nun sehr schlaftrunken gegenübertrat. So verschlafen hatte er Dumbledore noch nie erlebt. Doch als Dumbledores Blick auf die kranke Frau gefallen war, war er sofort hellwach. Diese Wandlung kam so plötzlich, dass es Hagrid direkt unheimlich wurde.

Danach war alles schnell gegangen. Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten, sie auf das Sofa in seinen Privaträumen zu legen und hatte selbst während dessen irgend jemanden per Kamin benachrichtigt. Dem Wildhüter war es etwas unangenehm in Dumbledores Privaträume einzutreten. Das war in der ganzen Zeit ihrer Freundschaft bisher nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen. Dennoch trat er in die hinter dem Büro liegenden Räumlichkeiten und erledigte seinen Auftrag.

Hagrid war erstaunt, dass Severus Snape kurze Zeit später, nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, der notdürftig sein gräuliches Nachthemd verdeckte, ins Büro gestürmt kam. Er hatte eher mit Poppy Pomfrey gerechnet.

Hagrid sah mit an, wie sich die Beiden über die Frau beugten und ihn erst mal nicht weiter beachteten. Er wollte sich schon leise entfernen, da schaute Dumbledore auf und sagte leise: „Rubeus, könntest du bitte schauen, ob sie alleine gekommen ist. Es wäre nicht sehr gut, wenn sich noch mehr Personen in Hogwarts eingeschlichen hätten." Hagrid hatte natürlich sofort einen ausführlichen Kontrollgang durch die Ländereien und Randgebiete des Waldes gemacht. Als er nach zwei Stunden wieder ins Büro des Direktors trat, fand er diesen über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt vor. Er schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein und reagierte erst, als Hagrid sich verhalten räusperte.

„Oh, Rubeus, ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen gehört. Ich nehme mal an, dass es keine weiteren Vorkommnisse oder Eindringlinge gegeben hat?" Hagrid nickte: „Jawohl, Professor." Er schaute sich suchend um, doch der Eingang zu Dumbledores Privaträumen war wieder hinter einem stabilen Schrank verschwunden.

„Rubeus, die Frau befindet sich gegenwärtig in der Obhut von Poppy und Severus."

Hagrid stutzte: „Sie haben sie einfach in die Krankenstation gebracht. Was wird diese Umbridge dazu sagen?" Dumbledore stand vom Schreibtisch auf und fing an herum zu laufen. „Nein, sie befindet sich nicht in der Krankenstation. Wir haben eine bessere Bleibe für sie gefunden. Doch es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass Dolores Umbridge nichts von den heute stattgefundenen Ereignissen mitbekommt. Kein Wort darf an die Öffentlichkeit dringen, verstanden Rubeus. Nicht einmal Harry darfst du etwas sagen."

Hagrid schaute den Direktor verständnislos an: „Warum schützen sie diese Frau, Professor?" Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Rubeus, sie kam schon öfters nachts nach Hogwarts und traf sich hier mit jemandem. Doch niemals kam dabei jemand wirklich zu Schaden. Das Einzige, was ich über sie weiß, ist was meine Quelle mir berichtet hat und das war nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Sie ist keine Todesserin, das sollte reichen um sie nicht an das Ministerium auszuliefern." Hagrid hatte aufmerksam zugehört und rief sich in Gedanken wieder die Szene herbei, als Snape zu ihnen gestoßen war. Oft war Rubeus Hagrid nicht der schnellste Denker, doch dass mit der Quelle Severus Snape gemeint war, hatte auch er bald gemerkt.

„Habe ich dein Versprechen Hagrid, dass ich keinen Harry Potter vor meinem Schreibtisch wiederfinde, der mich mit seinem Halbwissen konfrontiert? Und ich auch nichts darüber im Tagespropheten lesen muss, weil du im Eberkopf zuviel über den Durst getrunken hast?" Der Tonfall des Direktors war sehr streng geworden und Hagrid dachte unwillkürlich an das letzte Mal, als er ein wichtiges Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte, mit dem man an seinem dreiköpfigen Hund Fluffy vorbeigelangen konnte. Er nickte bedeutungsschwer. „Ja Professor Dumbledore, sie haben mein Wort. Es wird keine Vorkommnisse geben. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Fang wird sich sicher schon fragen, wo ich bin."

Dumbledore hatte ihn entlassen und das war für einige Zeit das letzte Mal, dass er mit der Anwesenheit von Feelicitas Lefay behelligt wurde. Erst als es ihr nach einigen Wochen besser ging, wurde er zusammen mit den anderen Hauslehrern zu Dumbledore gebeten. Alles natürlich unter der neugierigen und aufdringlichen Nase von Dolores Umbridge, die davon keine Ahnung hatte. Danach sah er sie nicht mehr. Und wenn ihm nicht eines Tages Poppy Pomfrey eine kleine Karte übereicht hätte , hätte er die Frau wohl einfach so wieder aus seiner Erinnerung gestrichen, nur damit er sie nicht verraten konnte. In einer nicht gerade elegant aussehenden Schrift, lud ihn Feelicitas Lefay ein, sie doch mal zu besuchen, weil sie mit ihm über etwas reden müsse. Er sollte Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben.

Hagrid konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm wollte. Trotzdem verabredete er mit Poppy, dass sie ihn am Nachmittag abholen sollte und als er dann vor dem Zimmer im verbotenen dritten Stock stand, schnürte sich doch sein Herz zusammen. Was konnte sie nur wollen?

Doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Miss Lefay stellte sich als sehr nettes Mädchen heraus, dass sich überschwänglich bei ihm für ihre Errettung bedankte. Sie war der Ansicht, dass sie wohl bald an den Fluchfolgen gestorben wäre, wenn sie noch lange dort gelegen hätte. Hagrid entspannte sich und ließ sich sogar zu einem Stück Kuchen einladen. Sie unterhielten sich sehr nett über seine Arbeit mit den Tieren und Kindern. Sie war eine wunderbare Zuhörerin und schien alles was er ihr erzählte geradezu aus ihm heraussaugen zu wollen. Fast schon bereute es Hagrid, dass er sich vor dem Besuch nicht noch etwas feineres angezogen hatte. Aber das schien sie alles nicht zu stören. Er schloss sie sofort in sein Herz und lud sie nun seinerseits zu einem Tee ein, wenn es sich einrichten ließe.

Keinem von beiden war wirklich klar, dass es gar nicht so schwer für Madam Pomfrey war das möglich zu machen.

Kurz nach dem Hagrid sie verlassen hatte, unterhielt sich Feelicitas mit der Krankenhexe über ihre Möglichkeiten mal etwas anderes als dieses Zimmer zu sehen. Zu ihrer Überraschung räumte Madam Pomfrey ein, dass man in ruhigen Zeiten durchaus unter Nutzung der Geheimgänge Hogwarts durchqueren oder verlassen konnte, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel. Sie meinte noch, dass sie in ihrem Leben schon ganz andere Dinge geschmuggelt hätte und nie erwischt worden wäre.

Plötzlich kam ihr Poppy Pomfrey jung und wie eine zu Streichen aufgelegte Schülerin vor. Sie hatte es ihr damals aber nicht geglaubt, zumal der Direktor ganz sicher nicht wollte, dass sich die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden dadurch noch mehr steigerte. Aber Madam Pomfrey war ungewöhnlich optimistisch. Murmelte nur etwas davon, dass man das mal ruhig ihr überlassen könnte, schließlich wäre es Feelicitas Gesundheit überhaupt nicht abträglich. Bald darauf kam sie mit der Erlaubnis des Direktors wieder. Nicht nur, dass Feelicitas den alten verlassenen Hinterhofgarten des alten Kräuterkundebüros nutzen durfte, sondern sie durfte auch zu Hagrid gehen.

Und das machte sie natürlich. Es war sehr erheiternd, als sie sich an einem Hogsmeade Wochenende das erste Mal zu Hagrid traute und dieser sich extra für sie fein gemacht hatte. Er servierte ihr herrlichen Tee und selbstgebackene steinharte Kekse, die sie natürlich überschwänglich lobte.

Immerhin waren sie besser als alles, was Feelicitas selbst im Kochen und Backen zu Stande gebracht hatte. Es wunderte sie manchmal gerade zu, dass es der dunkle Lord nie kritisiert hatte, obwohl sie ihm doch Grund genug geboten und Wurmschwanz genug Kritik über solche Dinge ertragen hatte. Jedenfalls kam es danach noch zu ein paar gegenseitigen Einladungen, wobei Feelicitas lieber in die heimelige Hütte von Hagrid ging und dort seinen Hund Fang streichelte, als ihn in der kühle ihres Gästezimmers zu empfangen.

Doch nicht nur Hagrid nahm sich gelegentlich Zeit für sie. Auch in Madam Pomfrey fand sie eine Ansprechpartnerin. Eigentlich traute sich Feelicitas nicht an ihre Pflegerin heran. Sie wurde zwar über alle Maßen von ihr umsorgt, und Madam Pomfrey genoss es sichtlich mal einen Patientin zu haben, den sie nach Herzenslust im Krankenbett festhalten konnte und der nicht halbkrank wieder in den Schulbetrieb einsteigen musste. Doch spätestens als Poppy Pomfrey ihr die weiten Kleider von irgendwo her besorgt hatte und sich so darum bemüht hatte, das Feelicitas auch wieder aus dem Bett raus durfte, verlor diese ihre Vorbehalte und näherte sich der Heilerin bei schüchternen Gesprächen an. Madam Pomfrey kam die plötzliche Vertraulichkeit ihres Schützlings nicht gerade unrecht, denn auch sie kam in den Genuss einer sehr konzentrierten Zuhörerin, die alles über das Leben einer Heilhexe in Hogwarts wissen wollte.

Und spätestens als Madam Pomfrey ihr bereitwillig alles erzählt hatte und auch selbstständig neue Bücher für Feelicitas aus der Bücherei auslieh, wusste Feelicitas, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Immerhin riskierte die Heilhexe damit, dass Madam Pince hellhörig wurde und sie mit dummen Fragen nervte, wofür sie, als voll ausgebildete Hexe, denn Bücher über Anfangsmagie benötigen würde

Sie saß an einem sonnigen Tag im überwiegend schattigen Innenhof auf einer Bank und las das eher uninteressante Buch über Koboldaufstände, als sie merkte, dass sich jemand näherte. Sie sah auf und registrierte Poppy Pomfrey, die sich angeschlichen hatte. „Oh, Ms. Lefay, nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte nur schauen, was meine Schattenwurzeln machen. Das ist ein altes Hausrezept meiner Mutter und hilft, mit Honig eingenommen, ganz gut gegen Migräne." Sie ging zu einer Nische, in der einiges Grünzeug stand, dass Feelicitas bisher als Unkraut abgetan hatte, aber scheinbar Schattenwurzeln waren. Kurze Zeit später kam Madam Pomfrey wieder zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Aus reiner Höflichkeit legte sie ihre Lektüre weg und erwiderte den Blick der Heilerin.

„Wie geht es denn mittlerweile ihrem Magen? Haben sie immer noch morgendliche Übelkeit?", fragte Poppy sanft und legte eine Hand auf Feelicitas Arm. Diese zuckte leicht zusammen. Immer wenn man sie daran erinnerte, dass sie bald Mutter werden würde, wurde ihr schlecht. Madam Pomfrey akzeptierte, dass Feelicitas nicht gerne über ihre mit der Schwangerschaft einhergehenden Nebenwirkungen sprach. So wie sie am liebsten alles verschwieg, dass damit zu tun hatte. Doch Madam Pomfrey würde sich heute nicht abschütteln lassen. Schließlich erholte sich Feelicitas, nachdem sie kurz die Augen geschlossen und tief durchatmete hatte. „Gelegentlich schon noch, aber nicht öfter als zweimal die Woche.", sagte sie leise und schaute zu Madam Pomfrey auf.

„Das ist immerhin etwas.", sagte diese abwesend und fügte nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu:. „Kind, ich kann ihnen garantieren, dass sie nicht die Erste sind, die mir gegenübersitzt und der ich eine Schwangerschaft bescheinigt habe. Sie werden auch nicht die Letzte sein. Ich verstehe ihre schwierige Lage vollkommen. Auch dass sie in dieser Zeit offenbar keine Unterstützung oder Halt erfahren, weil sie alleine stehen und keine Familie, oder den Kindesvater um sich haben. Doch sie sind immerhin schon achtzehn, damit volljährig und können selbst entscheiden, was die Zukunft ihnen und ihrem Kind zuteil werden lässt. Schauen sie mich nicht so an, Miss Lefay.", sagte sie tadelnd, als sie auf Feelicitas ungläubigen Blick traf. „Ich weiß, sie werden uns schon bald verlassen. Ich werde also keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr haben, ihnen meine Worte mitzuteilen, also hören sie mir bitte zu. Die meisten, die ihr Schicksal in den letzten Jahrzehnten teilten, waren noch weit von der Volljährigkeit entfernt und mussten ihren Eltern und Verwandten klarmachen, was geschah. Sie sind unabhängig, wenn ich es mal so formulieren darf. Egal was ihre Verwandten aus Frankreich dazu sagen werden, wenn sie es einmal erfahren, sie..." Feelicitas unterbrach sie kurz.

„Oh nein, das wäre kein Problem, die würden sich schon freuen, wenn ich überhaupt lebend und unversehrt nach Hause käme. Da wäre alles Andere vollkommen nebensächlich. Außerdem kann die nichts mehr schocken. Solcherlei Dinge sind die von mir gewohnt." Daraufhin schwieg Madam Pomfrey kurz, sprach dann aber unbeirrt weiter. „Wie auch immer, sie tragen selbst die Verantwortung, meine Liebe. Deswegen müssen sie keine Angst haben, denn keiner kann ihnen das Kind wegnehmen und keiner darf sie dazu zwingen den Kindesvater zu nennen. Lassen sie sich nicht dazu hinreißen, irgendwelchen Leuten, die so was verlangen glauben zu schenken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den Namen des Erzeugers kennen, aber in unserer Gesellschaft ist es besser dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten." Feelicitas starrte Madam Pomfrey unsicher an. Wusste sie wer der Erzeuger war? „Es ist mir egal, wer es ist.", antwortete diese, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich wollte sie nur warnen. Alleinerziehende Mütter sind in der magischen Welt zwar Gang und Gebe, doch sie werden kaum einen männlichen Magier finden, und ganz besonders nicht unter den reinblütigen, der seinen unehelichen Nachwuchs mit seinem Namen herumlaufen lassen will. Behalten sie es für sich, sonst schweben sie in großer Gefahr."

Feelicitas nickte hastig. Sie war sich bisher sicher, dass Severus das wohl nicht weiter interessierte, schließlich hatte er sie in der ganzen Zeit in der sie hier war wo es nur ging gemieden und sie waren nur selten zusammengetroffen. Doch Madame Pomfreys Worte ließen sie auch an die dunkle Gestalt des Todessers, der er nun mal war oder auch gewesen war, denken. Selbst wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht ahnte wer der Vater war, so musste sie doch annehmen, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ein Anhänger Voldemorts sein würde. In diesem Licht betrachtet war ihr Rat mehr als nur angebracht und so lächelte Feelicitas ihr dankbar zu. „Gut, dass wir uns in diesem Punkt einig sind.", vergewisserte sich Madam Pomfrey. „Ich habe aber noch was auf dem Herzen, Miss Lefay. Ich glaube sie wissen besser als ich, ob sie mit dem Kind und der Geburt klar kommen werden. In diesen dunklen Zeiten werden sie wohl nicht damit rechnen können, dass ihnen auch weiterhin fachkundige Unterstützung zur Seite steht. Ich möchte ihnen deshalb anbieten, dass sie mit mir, wann immer sie wollen, brieflich Kontakt aufnehmen dürfen. Sie werden wohl eine Möglichkeit finden, die Zustallung unserer Briefe sicher zu stellen, auch wenn wir uns nicht direkt und offen schreiben können. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen dabei auch ein wenig helfen, so dass sie auch hier nicht ganz auf sich allein gestellt sind?"

Daraufhin wusste Feelicitas nichts zu sagen. Sie war nur sprachlos vor Glück und ein dicker Stein rutschte ihr die Seele hinab. Sie hatte so lange Nachts wach gelegen, aus Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft nach dem unausweichlichen Verlassen von Hogwarts. Sie hatte bereits befürchtet, dass dann keiner mehr da war, der ihr sagen konnte ob sie alles richtig machte. Madam Pomfrey wusste als Einzige völlig über Feelicitas körperlichen Zustand Bescheid, kannte die verräterischen Narben und die entsprechende Vorgeschichte und hatte deshalb allen Grund, die Schwangerschaft nicht zu leicht zu nehmen. Feelicitas spürte wie sie den Tränen nahe war und versuchte, wenn auch vergeblich, diese wegzublinzeln. Madam Pomfrey hatte Feelicitas seelischen Zustand jedoch längst bemerkt. Zögernd legte sie eine Hand um Feelicitas und streichelte sie schüchtern. Nach einer Weile hörte Feelicitas auf zu weinen. „Vielen Dank.", sagte sie leise und gab mit diesen beiden, von Erleichterung zeugenden Worten ihr Einverständnis an Madam Pomfrey.

Einige Tage nach diesem Vorfall war es dann mal wieder soweit, dass ein kleines Treffen mit Hagrid statt fand. Feelicitas hatte sich so darauf gefreut, dass sie sogar früher als üblich aufbrach. Madam Pomfrey hatte es nach dem zweiten Besuch bei Hagrid aufgegeben sie begleiten zu wollen und sie statt dessen noch mal eindringlich zur Vorsicht gemahnt. Feelicitas war sich zwar sicher, dass sie nicht gesehen werden würde, weil sie schon das ganze Jahr unbemerkt und erfolgreich in Hogwarts herumgestrichen war, nahm sich die Mahnung aber trotzdem zu Herzen. Und dies nicht nur weil sie wusste, dass im Falle einer Entdeckung einige, denen sie vieles verdankte, als Sündeböcke herhalten mussten. Nein, sie wollte nicht die Großzügigkeit, die ihr hier entgegengebracht wurde, mit Unvorsichtigkeit und Nachlässigkeit vergelten.

So lief sie zwar erlaubter Weise aber trotzdem vorsichtig durch das Außengelände, am See vorbei und kam dabei dem Wildhüter in die Quere, der wohl noch nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte. Er kam gerade aus dem Wald und trug eine riesige leere Tasche mit sich. Feelicitas Blick viel zuerst auf den großen Beutel, doch dann entdeckte sie etwas viel Interessanteres. Hinter ihm an einem Seil stand ein mickriges, kleines, geflügeltes, pferdeähnliches Wesen, das nur noch Haut und Knochen war. Das Gebell von Fang, dem Saurüden, erklang heiser. „Still Fang, du erschreckst nur das Baby. Tag Feelicitas.", begrüßte sie Hagrid, als er ihrer gewahr wurde.

„Hallo Hagrid, tut mir leid, wenn ich zu früh komme." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie traute sich näher in den Schutz der Hüttenwand. „Was ist das für ein komisches Tier?" Hagrid blickte sich um und sie schauten gemeinsam auf das kleine Ding. „Das ist ein zahmes Thestralfohlen. Es hat Würmer und deshalb habe ich es mitgenommen, obwohl seine Mutter da einige Zweifel hatte. Kannst du es etwa sehen?", fragte er leicht erstaunt und sie nickte verdutzt. „Warum?", fragte sie mit ängstlichem Blick. Zu oft hatte man ihr schon gesagt, dass sie Dinge, die sie sah, eigentlich nicht sehen durfte. Jetzt war sie schon magisch und man sprach sie immer noch darauf an.

Hagrid bemerkte ihren besorgten Blick und erklärte ihr deshalb: „ Das ist eher selten, weißt du? Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man selbst dem Tode nahe war oder mit eigenen Augen den Tod eines Menschen mit angesehen hat. Ansonsten sind sie unsichtbar."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Bist du dir da sicher?" Feelicitas wurde es sehr unwohl. Auf einmal kamen ihr einige Ausrufe ihrer alten Dorfnachbarinnen in der französischen Provence ins Gedächtnis, wenn die mal wieder am Marktplatzbrunnen standen und tuschelten.

„Schau dir das Mädchen an, Helga. Die ist nur so geworden, weil das arme Kind etwas Schreckliches erlebt haben muss. Ich habe es ja immer gesagt, da ist etwas krumm an der Sache mit der Adoption. Du weißt doch noch, dass damals, gerade als das Mädchen adoptiert wurde, der Tod in unserem Dorf Einzug gehalten hatte."

Allerdings schien niemand genau zu wissen, wer da letztendlich tot umgekippt war und egal wer da welche Gerüchte auch immer erzählte, niemand sagte Näheres aus oder es wollte ihr gegenüber keiner etwas genaues sagen.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und bemerkte nun auch Hagrids frische Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Nichts was er ihr über seine Arbeit erzählt hatte, hörte sich so gefährlich an, dass er dauernd aussah, als würde er an einem illegalen Boxkampf teilgenommen haben. Als Hagrid sie jedoch bei ihrem forschenden Blick nur verwundert anschaute, fragte sie ihn deshalb vorsichtig:. „Wildhüter zu sein, muss ja sehr anstrengend und gefährlich sein. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich damals ohne jegliches Wissen durch den verbotenen Wald gegangen bin, schaudert es mich jetzt noch, wenn dort so was Schlimmes lauert, das einen dauernd angreift.", wobei sie auf Hagrids Kratzer und blaue Flecke deutete.

„Ja, manchmal ist es da wirklich sehr gefährlich. Ich kann dir nicht empfehlen, auch nur noch einmal in deinem Leben alleine durch den Wald zu gehen. Es gab dort sehr häufig Unfälle und es hat viel zu lange gedauert, dass der Zutritt für die Schüler endlich verboten wurde. Wenn da damals in den frühen Sechzigern nicht dieser schreckliche Vorfall mit dem kleinen Mädchen gewesen wäre, wer weiß, ob es jemals soweit gekommen wäre." Er schaute wieder auf und registrierte dabei wieder mit wem er sprach, schaute sich kurz um und fragte dann:

„Willst du einen Tee mit mir trinken? Ich habe erst morgen Mittag wieder Unterricht, kann also auch morgen noch alles vorbereiten. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du noch bleiben könntest..."

„Aber natürlich, Hagrid, ich freue mich auch, endlich mal wieder aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen und mit jemandem reden zu können." Dann gingen sie in die Hütte, tranken Tee, knabberten an den Keksen und unterhielten sich über Einhörner und das Zähmen von Thestralen. Dabei bekam Feelicitas Hagrid wieder mal dazu, dass er über seine große Liebe, die Direktorin der französischen Zaubererschule Beauxbaton sprach, die ebenfalls eine Halbriesin war.

Feelicitas fand diese Geschichte wundervoll, erinnerte sie doch an ein Märchen von einer Prinzessin und einem armen, aber tapferen Verehrer. Sie hörte gerne mit welcher Liebe der Wildhüter von ihr sprach und ermunterte ihn genau das in seinen Briefen an sie zu schreiben. Später schlich sie durch die Dunkelheit in ihr Zimmer. Der Besuch bei Hagrid hatte sie für einen Moment vergessen lassen, welche Sorgen über ihr lagen.

Am nächsten Tag entschied Dumbledore entgültig, dass ihre weitere Anwesendheit in Hogwarts nicht mehr ermöglicht werden könnte, weil dieses verstockte Zaubereiministerium und Dolores Umbridge so viele Probleme machten, so dass man sich dringend eine anderen Lösung einfallen lassen musste. Und so packte Feelicitas ihre Sachen und machte sich, in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore, auf zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Soso, man findet mich zuhause also komisch.

**Ich:** Nicht nur zuhause. Vielleicht bist du einfach komisch.

**Feelicitas:** Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, das ich sofort Freundschaften schließe? Diesen Wildhüter habe ich ja richtig um den Finger gewickelt und dabei bin ich doch so schüchtern..

**Ich:** Du bist einsam und verzweifelt. Aus deinen Lebenslauf her sehe ich, das du dich immer an jemanden hängen musst.

**Feelicitas:** Nein, ich mag es alleine zu sein.

**Hagrid:** Und warum hast du mich dann zum Tee eingeladen? Ich bin doch wildfremd für dich.

**Ich:** Hagrid, sei nicht traurig. Sie wollte einfach mal Dankbarkeit zeigen. Dumbledore und Severus kann sie das nicht sagen, die Krankenheilerin würde den Dank nicht annehmen, weil das kümmern um Menschen ihr Lebenssinn ist und ansonsten hat sie momentan niemanden.

**Hagrid:** Ach so, dann kann ich also wieder zurück in meine Hütte. Und ich dachte, das sie mehr in mir sieht, als nur ein Mischwesen, welches mit ihr Tee trinkt.

**Feelicitas:** Ist mir egal, ob du ein Mischwesen bist. Du bist also enttäuscht? Von mir aus, unsere Freundschaft wird sowieso keine Zukunft haben, wir sehen uns bestimmt nicht wieder. Schließlich lebe ich jetzt in einen Hauptquartier. Da ist es bestimmt total langweilig, also wollte ich vorher noch ein wenig Spaß haben.

**Ich:** Langweilig? Nein, du wirst jede Menge Spaß haben.

**Feelicitas:** Was für ein Spaß? Guten Spaß, oder bösen Spaß?

**Ich:** Vielleicht wirst du einfach eine glückliche Zeit haben?

**Feelicitas:** Die könnte ich gut brauchen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. 4 Gemeinsamkeiten

The darkness arounding us 

Kapitel 4 Gemeinsamkeiten 

Mittlerweile war es, ohne dass es Feelicitas richtig mitbekommen hatte, später Frühling geworden. Sie war nur noch selten nach draußen gekommen und wenn, dann nur in den späten Abendstunden. So hatte es sie total erstaunt, dass die Bäume bereits wieder in voller Belaubung standen. Und trotzdem es heute ebenfalls bereits wieder dämmerte, genoss sie die kurze Reise mit dem Direktor. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich vollkommen sicher. Sie wusste, dass ihr niemand schaden konnte, bevor er nicht an Albus Dumbledore vorbei war und das ließ sie tief durchatmen.

Er apparierte mit ihr in einen Teil Londons, genauer gesagt in eine unbelebte und langweilige Straße der Stadt. Grimauldplace las sie auf einem Schild. Verwundert blickte sie zu ihrem Reiseführer, doch der warf ihr nur ein Lächeln zu und reichte ihr einen Zettel.

„Ähm... was soll ich damit?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Lesen, Ms- Lefay.", erklang es munter. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Karte und las leise: „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich im Grimauldplace Nr. 12." Verständnislos blickte sie hoch, doch Dumbledore wandte sich schon zum gehen und sie folgte ihm eilig. Erst nachdem er wortlos vor einem Haus stoppte, schaute sie sich eben jenes genauer an. Es stand in völligem Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern und Feelicitas war sich sicher, dass es garantiert noch nicht da gewesen war, als sie vorhin hier ankamen.

„Sehen sie es Ms. Lefay?", fragte Professor Dumbledore neugierig und blickte sie forschend an.

„Jaa.", gab sie gedehnt zurück: „Ist das-?"

Dumbledore unterbrach sie ruhig. „Kommen sie erst mal hinein, dann klären wir alles nötige. Hier draußen sind zu viele Ohren, die mithören könnten."

Verwirrt schaute sich Feelicitas um, konnte aber, außer einem Vögelchen, das in einem Baum saß und schilpte, niemanden entdecken. Das würde doch keine Gefahr sein? Aber mittlerweile hatte Feelicitas gelernt, alles für möglich zu halten und folgte schulterzuckend Dumbledore. Dieser klopfte behutsam an die Tür und wartete. Keiner schien es gehört zu haben, deswegen zuckte Feelicitas etwas zusammen, als unvermittelt die Tür mit einigem Lärm aufgerissen wurde.

Was danach folgte, konnte Feelicitas hinterher gar nicht mehr so genau sagen. Ein Hauself erschien im Türspalt. Feelicitas kam er seltsam bekannt vor. Sie konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, woher sie den Hauself kannte, denn sie wurde durch den plötzlich ausbrechenden, schauerlichen Lärm, der im Inneren des Hauses ertönte, abgelenkt. Dumbledore schien diese spitzen Schreie, die plötzlich loskeiften, nicht sehr aufregend zu finden. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und winkte ihr ihm zu folgen, dann schob er den Hauselfen zur Seite und sie betraten das Haus. Mittlerweile erklangen hastige Schritte vom Gang und ein Mann lief an ihnen vorbei zum Ursprung des Getöses. Feelicitas konnte nur noch eine schwarze Haarmähne sehen und eine harsche Stimme brüllte nach dem Hauselfen. Jedenfalls schien dieser seinen Namen vernommen zu haben und tippelte sehr missmutig und jammernd hinterher. Was war das hier für ein Chaos?

„Folgen sie mir bitte Ms. Lefay. Hier ist es etwas zu laut." Feelicitas horchte auf. Dumbledore stand schon einige Meter weit entfernt, neben einer kleinen Truhe, die verdächtig nach ihrer Kleidertruhe aus Hogwarts ausschaute. Irritiert folgte sie Dumbledore. Sie kamen in eine geräumige Küche, in der zwei weitere Personen befanden.

Auch wenn sie von dem düsteren Haus noch nicht viel gesehen hatte, so war sie spätestens beim Anblick einer Treppe, deren Geländerschmuck aus Elfenköpfen mit roten Zipfelmützen bestand, restlos bedient.

Was immer sie sich für Vorstellungen über das mysteriöse Hauptquartier des Widerstandes gemacht hatte, so was hätte sie sich nicht vorzustellen gewagt. Das hier war schlimmer, als alles was sie je gesehen hatte, abgesehen vielleicht vom alten Riddlehaus. Das Haus erschien zumindest genauso dunkel und verfallen wie Voldemorts nicht allzu geheime Residenz. Die düstere Pracht schien es sogar mit Malfoy Manor aufnehmen zu können und die vielen Dinge, die sich überall angesammelt hatten, erinnerten sie an einen ebenso alten Ort wie Hogwarts. Beides waren wohl Orte, an denen sich seit Jahrhunderten alles mögliche ansammelte, ohne dass jemand mal eine Inventur für nötig erachten würde.

Der Mann, der in der Küche saß, stand auf, als Feelicitas mit Dumbledore eintrat. Die Frau am Herd blickte sich nur mal kurz um und widmete sich dann wieder einem überkochenden Topf. Feelicitas trat verlegen näher. _Ich gehöre hier nicht hin. Was mache ich nur?_, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch bevor sie sich selbst eine Antwort geben konnte, stellte Dumbledore sie dem Mann mit den hellbraunen Haaren vor.

„Remus, das ist Feelicitas Lefay. Ms. Lefay, darf ich ihnen Remus Lupin vorstellen?" Der Mann gab ihr eine Hand und sie tat es ihm nach.

„Nun, ich glaube Sirius wird noch einen Moment beschäftigt sein. Darf ich sie bitten, schon mal Platz zu nehmen?" Mr. Lupin bot ihr einen Platz an und sie setzte sich.

„Molly, was kochen sie denn heute leckeres?", fragte Dumbledore die pummelige Rothaarige. Diese löste sich endlich von ihrem gebändigten Topf und trat zu ihnen. „Rotkohl Albus. Ah, das ist also die Untermieterin.", wandte sie sich an Feelicitas und Dumbledore stellte sie einander vor. Mrs. Wesley zögerte kurz.

„Lefay? Der Name sagt mir nichts, aber irgendwie kommen sie mir bekannt vor." Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und eilte wieder zum Herd, auf dem der Rotkohl gerade endgültig überkochte. „Geht denn in diesen Haus gar nichts?", fragte sie leidend und wandte ihren Blick zur Decke.

„Da hat bestimmt Kreacher seine Hand im Spiel.", murrte sie. Feelicitas hätte sich gerne weiter mit Mrs. Weasley unterhalten, doch Dumbledore und Lupin nahmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

„So Ms. Lefay. Bevor ich jetzt gehe und sie der Obhut von Sirius übergebe, muss ich ihnen noch etwas erläutern.", sprach Dumbledore ernst. „Wie sie vielleicht schon des Öfteren mitbekommen haben, ist die Lage unseres Hauptquartiers ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis und wird nur vertrauensvollen Mitgliedern offenbart. Ihre Anwesendheit hier ist eine Ausnahme, da die Zustände in Hogwarts derzeit nichts Anderes zulassen. Sie müssen wissen, dass im Vorfeld einige Kritik und Vorbehalte gegen meinen Entschluss geäußert wurden." Albus Dumbledore betonte dies so, dass Feelicitas meinte ein leichtes Nicken in Molly Weasleys Richtung wahrzunehmen.

„Sie müssen sich also im Klaren sein, dass wir bestimmte Bedingungen an unser doch etwas riskantes Angebot knüpfen. Sie wissen nun, wo wir sind. Das heißt also, dass sie zu unserem wie auch ihrem eigenen Schutz dieses Haus nicht verlassen dürfen." Er schwieg kurz und gab Feelicitas damit Gelegenheit das gesagte zu verdauen. Sie hatte zwar mit so etwas Ähnlichem gerechnet, aber das sie hier ganz von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sein würde, traf sie hart. „Gut.", sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Nun, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wir setzen großes Vertrauen in sie und hoffen, dass sie dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen werden."

„Nein, sicher nicht.", antwortete sie erneut leise und Dumbledore erhob sich. „Remus, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du Sirius bitte dazu bringen könntest, seine Meinung bezüglich unseres letzten Gesprächs ein wenig zurück zu halten." Remus nickte und Dumbledore verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne vorher sein Bedauern zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass er auf Mollys Angebot, zum Essen zu bleiben, nicht eingehen könne, da er leider noch ein paar Termine hätte. Feelicitas konnte Mrs. Weasleys enttäuschte Miene verstehen. Ihr wäre es auch lieber gewesen, nicht mit Fremden allein in so einem Geisterhaus zurückgelassen zu werden.

Remus ging mit Dumbledore nach draußen und so blieben die Frauen allein zurück.

„Na ja, dann hoffe ich wenigstens, dass sie meinen Rotkohl zu schätzen wissen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley freundlich. Allerdings fühlte Feelicitas bei Mrs. Weasleys Worten auch eine gewisse Reserviertheit mitschwingen. Sie versicherte ihr aber, dass es eines ihrer Lieblingsgerichte sei und rutschte dann unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum: „ Ich..."

Mrs. Weasley wandte sich wieder um. „Ich hätte ja alles gedacht, aber dass es sich bei meiner neuen Bleibe um ein Wohnhaus handelt, ist mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wie viele Menschen wohnen denn hier. Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley lächelte verhalten. „Oh nennen sie mich Molly."

„Gerne, aber nur wenn sie mich Feelicitas nennen wollen, alles andere wäre ein wenig eigentümlich." Mrs. Weasley schien eindeutig freundlich zu sein und nickte nett, doch Feelicitas wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ein großes Problem hatte. Wer weiß was diese Leute von ihr gehört hatten?

„Nun gut Feelicitas, das ist eigentlich auch kein Wohnhaus. Wir wohnen hier gar nicht. Nur Sirius Black, den sie sicher bald kennen lernen werden, hält sich hier dauerhaft auf. Und...", sie wandte ihren Blick auf den blubbernden Herd mit seinen Töpfen, in denen sich die Löffel allein um das umrühren kümmerten „ Und eigentlich koche ich nur, wenn man damit rechnen kann, dass jemand zum Essen kommt. Na ja, Dumbledore ist weg. Sirius hat mir auch schon eine Absage erteilt, obwohl ihm ordentliches Essen viel besser täte, als alles was dieser verkommene Hauself zustande bringt-" Bei den letzten Worten wurde die Küchentür aufgestoßen und ein leicht verwahrlost aussehender Mann mit wilder Mähne trat in den Raum: „Irgendwann verfalle ich noch dem Wahnsinn, sollte dieser Schandfleck nicht bald entfernt werden.", murrte er. Erst dann viel sein Blick auf Feelicitas und er stutzte kurz.

„Sirius, das ist Feelicitas Lefay.", erklärte ihm Molly, wobei Sie mit einem Kochlöffel in der Hand auf Feelie deutete. Diese war sich darüber im Klaren, dass ihre Erscheinung, im Gegensatz zu diesem Remus Lupin und jetzt auch Sirius Black, tadellos war, doch fühlte sie sich unter seinem musternden Blick unangenehm bloß gestellt.

Er nickte jedoch nur und wandte sich dann an Molly. „Der Kohl riecht bis in den ersten Stock, kannst du da was dran machen oder bleibt das jetzt so?" Sein Ton klang leicht pampig und dementsprechend war auch Mollys Reaktion, denn sie jagte ihn aus seiner eigenen Küche hinaus.

Bald darauf aßen sie mit Remus zu Abend und kurz vor dem Nachtisch gesellte sich auch eine junge Frau hinzu, die etwa Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig war und das auffallendste Haar besaß, das Feelicitas seit langem gesehen hatte. Ein sattes Pink, das kreuz und quer abstand und doch irgendwie besser aussah, als Feelicitas eigener Zopfpinsel. Den konnte sie mittlerweile zwar mit viel Mühe wieder machen, musste ihn aber vor dem ewigen herausrutschen von Strähnen bewahren.

Aber bereits nach dem Nachtisch verschwand diese Tonks wieder und Molly Weasley geleitete sie persönlich heraus, damit nichts Schlimmes geschah. Da außer Remus Lupin niemand weiter anwesend war erbot sich dieser, an Sirius Stelle, Feelicitas ihr Zimmer zu zeigen. Feelicitas war dankbar dafür, sie hatte schon Angst, das man sie total vergaß.

Dort angekommen packte Feelicitas ihre Sachen aus und merkte dabei, dass irgend jemand in ihrer Truhe herumgewühlt hatte. Doch da sie nichts vermisste, kümmerte es sie nicht weiter und sie ging zu Bett. Doch einschlafen tat sie noch lange nicht. Zuviel neues war ihr heute geschehen und angstvoll fragte sie sich, wie die Zukunft verlaufen würde.

Die folgenden Tage waren eher langweilig. Sie stellte fest, dass man in diesem Haus bis zum späten Nachmittag allein war und erst dann gelegentlich jemand vorbeischaute, aber meistens bald schon wieder verschwand. Außer Remus Lupin und Molly Weasley hatte sie sowieso keine Lust jemandem zu begegnen. So vertrieb sie sich die meiste Zeit mit lesen. Bücher gab es hier ja genug. Mittlerweile verfügte sie über einen kleinen, aber nützlichen theoretischen Hintergrund an magischen Formeln. Allerdings konnte sie deren gelingen nicht ausprobieren, da es ihre Magie scheinbar vorgezogen hatte, sich zu verziehen. Irgendwie war ihr aber auch die Lust vergangen, mit dem Zauberstab, der ihr nicht gehörte, rumzuhexen. Eine Frau aus der Johnsonfamilie hatte sterben müssen, weil Voldemort eben jenen Stab haben wollte.

Wer weiß was der beinhaltete?

Sie blieb also die meiste Zeit allein. Sirius Black ließ sich sowieso kaum sehen und Feelicitas wusste nicht einmal, wo sein Zimmer lag, obwohl sie sich ihre Zeit auch damit vertrieben hatte, das Haus zu erkunden. Der Keller war abgeschlossen, der Dachboden voller Gerümpel, in einem anderen Zimmer hauste ein Hippogreif, ein komisches Geschöpf, vor dem man sie gewarnt hatte und hinter jeder Ecke schwebte sie in Gefahr, das ihre dieser komische Hauself auflauerte und sie schimpfend drangsalierte. Wobei er natürlich rein gar nichts über sie zu sagen wusste, aber dafür trotzdem allerhand zu schimpfen fand.

Noch viel beunruhigender erschien ihr das, was sie erlebte, als sie sich die Ahnengalerie der Familie Black anschaute. Sirius Blacks Eltern waren ein Fall von Inzucht, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Mittlerweile kannte sie doch einige gebräuchliche Nachnamen der Zaubererwelt. Und einige Nachnamen heutiger Todesser, wie z. B. Rosier und Malfoy kamen auch noch drin vor. Feelicitas bewunderte aber die Machart dieses Wandteppichs und bedauerte es, nicht selber so etwas zu besitzen. Na ja, vielleicht würde sie doch irgendwann mal ihre Familienumstände klären können. Hoffentlich sah das dann nicht genauso aus. Wäre ja nicht auszudenken, wenn ihre leiblichen Eltern Inzucht in sich trugen, oder sie mit irgendwen verwandt war, denn sie verabscheute. Na ja, vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur muggelgeboren, das wäre ihr eigentlich auch noch am liebsten.

Anschließend wagte sie einen verstohlenen Blick hinter ein verhangenes Bild. Hätte sie das mal lieber nicht getan. Der Erfolg war ein schauerlicher Aufschrei, so dass Feelicitas nach hinten prallte und der Vorhang mit Tosen aufschwang. Dabei wurde der Blick auf die Gestalt einer alten Schachtel mit wirklich bösartigen Zügen und einer schrillen, ohrenbetäubenden Stimme freigelegt. Feelicitas kam sie wie eine weibliche Version ihres Pflegevaters Louis de Fresy vor.

„Was machst du in meinen Haus?", schrie diese aufgebracht. „Missgeburt deiner Art, Schandmal unseres Standes! Mit einem Bastard im Bauch und wagst es meinen Teppich zu besudeln!"

Feelicitas blickte zweifelnd auf den verkommenen und schmutzigen Läufer unter sich, doch bevor sie weiter den Schmähworten dieser Frau ausgeliefert wurde, stürzte Sirius Black herein und versiegelte den Vorhang über dem Bild wieder. Er war sehr aufgebracht, als er sich nun zu ihr umwandte. Feelicitas war aus ihrer Vergangenheit zwar eindeutig schlimmeres gewohnt, doch diese Situation, sie am Boden hockend und er über ihr stehend, behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Was machst du hier?", schrie er und irgendwie erinnerte es sie an das Bild, das sie dasselbe gefragt hatte.

„Hat dir irgendjemand erlaubt etwas anzufassen? Wenn Dumbledore mich nicht angewiesen hätte, dich frei rumlaufen zu lassen, würde ich dich jetzt in dein Zimmer sperren. Also kannst du von Glück sagen, wenn du ungeschoren davonkommst." Irgendwie war er sehr cholerisch, doch Feelicitas beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sie war doch kein Hund, weswegen versuchte er sie dann herumzuscheuchen? Sie sah an ihm vorbei und gewahrte, dass der Vorhang wieder leicht aufschwang und musste plötzlich lachen, als er sich ernüchtert umwandte und auf die zeternde Frau einhexte.

Stille trat ein und Feelicitas kicherte immer noch, als er sich wieder umwandte, hörte aber unter seinem Blick schlagartig auf. „Sie haben wirklich eine nette Verwandtschaft, Mr. Black.", keuchte sie ungehalten und versuchte sich zu erheben: „ Wie nennt man überhaupt diese Art von Inzucht? Und dabei kann ich trotzdem gar nicht glauben, dass ihre Cousine Narzissa Malfoy sein soll. Der Charme und die vornehme Haltung, die in der Familie Black liegen scheinen weder sie noch ihre Mutter geerbt zu haben." Er schaute sie komisch an, erst verdutzt, doch dann eindeutig erbost.

„Ihre so offenkundige Sympathie für Narzissa verrät mir, dass sie einen sehr schlechten Geschmack besitzen, oder ihrem Einfluss zu lange ausgesetzt waren. Aber was soll man von Todesserdreck auch anderes erwarten." Damit wandte er sich ab.

„Ich hatte ja schon so meine Vermutungen, dass mir immer noch ein großes Misstrauen entgegengebracht wird, aber wie Direktor Dumbledore schon sagte, sind seine eigenen Vorbehalte schnell widerlegt worden, sonst wäre ich jetzt bestimmt nicht hier.", hielt ihm Feelicitas daraufhin entgegen.

Sirius kam zurück und Feelicitas ließ sich wieder auf den Hintern plumpsen.

„Dumbledore kann damit auch ganz Anderes im Sinn haben. Eine so große Gefahr für unseren Orden in eben jenen Gemäuern einzusperren, bietet nicht nur Nachteile und Gefahren. Wo sonst sollte man sie besser unter Kontrolle haben? Gäbe es für ihre Geschichte eine eindeutige Erklärung, so hätte sich diese im Orden herumgesprochen."

„Vielleicht ist das so, weil Professor Dumbledore weiser ist als die meisten anderen in seiner Situation und sich nicht von irgendwelchen Unschuldsbeteuerungen meinerseits beeinflussen lassen würde. Außerdem, die Aussagen seines Spions Severus Snape-" Sirius unterbrach sie hart.

„Ja, soviel hat er dann auch verlauten lassen. Dass sie mit Snape unter einer Decke stecken ist also nichts neues. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Dumbledore sie auch noch unter seinem: Ich vertraue Snape, abhandeln konnte." Er schnaufte geringschätzig. „Ich kann ihnen nur raten sich vorzusehen. Ich bin nicht so leichtgläubig wie Dumbledore. Wenn sie mir auch nur einen Grund geben, dass mein Misstrauen berechtigt war, dann werde ich entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen. Und bleiben sie mit ihren Pfoten von meinen Sachen!", sagte er drohend.

Feelicitas wurde es nun allmählich auch zu viel. Sie versuchte erneut aufzustehen, um ihm eine entsprechende Antwort zu geben.

„Ihre Impertinenz ist kaum zu-" doch sie zuckte auf halbem Wege zusammen und ließ ein verwundertes Keuchen hören. Das brachte auch Sirius dazu, sich noch mal umzuwenden und auf ihre plötzlich zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt zu blicken. Erst schaute er misstrauisch, doch dann erkannte er, dass sie keinesfalls schauspielerte und hockte sich an ihre Seite.

„Ms. Lefay was haben sie?" fragte er nun eindeutig freundlicher und schaute besorgt auf ihren quellenden Bauch. Hatte er sie zu sehr aufgebracht?

Sie gab zunächst keine Antwort und drückte sich nur die Hände auf eine Stelle an der Seite. Sirius wurde immer unruhiger und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wenn Molly doch nur da wäre, aber mit der war erst am Abend zu rechnen.

„Soll ich ihnen helfen? Wollen sie in ihr Zimmer? Kann ich sonst etwas tun?" Schweiß trat auf sein Gesicht und er schämte sich etwas, einer Schwangeren mit Verfluchen gedroht zu haben.

Feelicitas hörte seine nervösen Ausrufe, achtete aber nicht weiter drauf, sondern war ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Erst wurde es ihr nicht sofort klar, was gerade geschehen war, doch dann, als sie ihre Hand auf die Stelle legte verstand sie. Konnte es wahr sein?

Ein versonnenes Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht und sie blickte Sirius an.

Dieser reagierte, als er ihren verträumten Blick sah, mit noch größerer Verwirrung. Erst als er begann sie an den Oberarmen zu packen und leicht zu schütteln, verlor sich ihre Abwesendheit etwas. Sie blickte immer noch seltsam erfüllt und tastete nach seiner Hand.

„Fühl mal.", hauchte sie und ehe er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte, legte sie diese auf ihre Bauchseite und hielt sie fest.

„Was soll-?", doch seine Frage erübrigte sich, als er ein leichtes Drücken spürte, das plötzlich stärker wurde und fest gegen seine Hand pochte.

„Es bewegt sich.", flüsterte Feelicitas glücklich und blickte ihn dummdusselig an. Sirius wurde leicht rot, doch sie ließ ihren Griff nicht los.

„Ich dachte du hast Schmerzen oder schlimmeres.", sagte er erleichterter und setzte sich bequemer neben Feelicitas.

„Wieso sollte es wehtun? Ich war nur überrascht, bis jetzt habe ich immer nur brechen müssen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auch so schnell gehen kann."

„Warum macht es das?", fragte er schließlich leise. Auch wenn er selbst nicht verstand wieso sie plötzlich so still sein mussten, so interessierte es ihn doch und Feelicitas kicherte.

„Es will einfach zeigen, dass es da ist. Vielleicht will es auch einfach nicht, dass du seine Mutter verhext?" Das entspannte die Lage.

„Hört es wieder auf, wenn ich mich dafür entschuldige?"

„Nein, aber die Entschuldigung nehme ich trotzdem an, wenn du mir mal aufhilfst. Ich glaube, das Kleine fühlt sich etwas beengt." Er bot ihr einen Arm und sie wuchtete sich auf.

„Was für eine Aufregung.", bemerkte Sirius und schüttelte sich, dann blickte er sie plötzlich etwas verlegen an. „Du...sie sollten-"

Feelicitas wurde auch etwas rot. „Oh, entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich habe gar nicht drauf geachtet. Sie dürfen mich aber ruhig duzen, Mr. Black. Sie wissen ja noch, wie mein Vorname ist."

„Wenn wir uns schon einmal duzen, dann nenn mich bitte Sirius. Bei Mr. Black komme ich mir uralt vor.", sagte Sirius schließlich und bedeutete ihr zu gehen.

„Und mach dir nichts draus, wenn meine Mutter dich Schlammblut nennt. Sie meint damit, dass du Muggel als Eltern hast."

Das hatte Mrs. Black überhaupt nicht getan, doch Feelicitas erschien es erst nicht weiter wichtig. Doch dann stutzte sie, also waren ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich doch keine Muggel. Aber dieses Portrait konnte auch lügen, oder? Feelicitas war ein wenig verwirrt, konnte so ein Bild tatsächlich ihre Familienumstände kennen?

Sie folgte ihm in Richtung Küche. „Meinen sie...meinst du wirklich, dass Voldemort eine schwangere Anhängerin darauf ansetzt, die gegnerische Seite zu unterwandern? Ich glaube nicht, dass er so was, an sich einfach brillantes, in Betracht ziehen kann. Er hat zu wenig Herz, um sich über Vorteile bewusst zu sein."

Sirius, der sich gerade etwas Alkoholisches eingoss, schaute sie ernst an.

„Man kann sich in diesen Zeiten nie sicher genug sein. Seit wann nennst du ihn bei seinem Namen?"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Schon immer. Wer hätte mir denn sagen sollen, dass es so nicht üblich ist? Wurmschwanz etwa?"

Er zuckte etwas. „Ach, den kennst du auch?"

„Ja.", sagte sie in selbstverständlichem Ton. Er schüttete sich noch ein Glas voll und stürzte es hinunter.

„Was hat man euch denn über mich erzählt? Ich dachte jeder wüsste, wo ich was im letzten Jahr gemacht habe?"

„Wenn ich recht überlege, dann ist das schon da drin vorgekommen. Ich habe bloß nicht nachgedacht, was dahinter steckt. Es ist also wahr?" Er trank noch einen und sein Blick verschleierte sich etwas. Feelicitas wusste ja anhand der vielen leeren Flaschen überall, dass dieser Mensch für gewöhnlich seinen Verdruss ertränkte, doch sie nahm ihm die Flasche ab und sein Widerstand blieb zwecklos.

„Ja.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ja, es stimmt."

„Du Arme.", ließ er verlauten. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich soviel wissen wollte." Er schaute sie mitfühlend an.

Feelicitas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Jaa, es ist vorbei.", sagte er leicht gedehnt und benommen. Vielleicht war er doch kein so starker Trinker, die würden bestimmt nicht sofort betrunken sein. Es rührte sie ein wenig, bis jetzt hatte ihr noch niemand gesagt, das sie leid tun konnte. Vielleicht war dieser Sirius Black wirklich nett.

„Nachher bleibt immer nur das übrig. Es ist vorbei. Doch es ist nie ganz vorbei. Was das wirklich bedeutet, wissen die wenigsten."

„Ich weiß es.", sagte Feelicitas leise. Er schaute auf und sein Blick war wieder klarer.

„Ich auch.", stellte er trocken fest.

Danach war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen etwas entspannter. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was er mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte, doch es klang so, als würde er wirklich wissen wovon er redete. Spätestens als sie Molly Weasley fragte, warum auch der Herr des Hauses ein Gefangener war und diese ihr von einem schrecklichen Verrat erzählte, an dem auch Wurmschwanz beteiligt war, wusste sie, dass Sirius tatsächlich wusste wovon er sprach. 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban, wegen eines Verrats, den nicht er, sondern Wurmschwanz begangen hatte und bei dem es auch irgendwie wieder um diesen Harry Potter ging, den Feelicitas bis jetzt erst einmal von Weitem gesehen hatte, als Hagrid sie auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Das schlug wiederum ihr auf den Magen und sie verstand noch besser, warum sich Sirius betrunken hatte. Nach Mollys Bericht sah sie Sirius mit ganz neuen Augen.

Als Feelicitas drei Tage später wieder mit einem der anderen zusammentraf, hörte sie von Remus Lupin, dass Dumbledore auf eine Anweisung des Ministeriums seines Amtes enthoben worden war und Dolores Umbridge sich als neue Schulleiterin sah.

Feelicitas lief es bei dem Gehörten eiskalt den Rücken runter, denn sie erkannte, dass es unheimlich knapp für sie gewesen war. Sie bewunderte Dumbledore für seine weise Voraussicht und war froh noch unter seinem Schutz aus Hogwarts heraus gelangt zu sein.

Doch jetzt spielte es sowieso keine große Rolle mehr. Bald hatte sie die Schule vergessen und die Welt der Erwachsenen zog sie vollends in ihren Bann, ganz besonders durch Sirius Black.

Feelicitas Lefay war schon immer recht mitfühlend und wenn man sich ihre Freundschaft sichern wollte, musste man nur eine traurige Geschichte erzählen und sie verzieh alle Grobheiten. So war es auch bei Sirius, der furchtbar unter seiner Vergangenheit litt, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Sie näherte sich dem stillen und depressiven Mann an und fand so einen guten Zeitvertreib darin, ihm ein wenig mehr Gesellschaft zu leisten, als er es wollte.

So verging die Zeit und bald merkte man ihr die Schwangerschaft auch äußerlich an. Sirius störte es nicht und entgegen Poppy Pomfreys Befürchtungen, wagte es niemand zu fragen, wer denn nun der Erzeuger des Babys sein mochte. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass Sirius eines Tages fragen würde und sie ihm keine Antwort geben konnte, so dass ihre zarte Freundschaft so schnell zerschellen würde wie sie begonnen hatte. Doch er zeigte deutlich mehr Interesse an ihrem Bauch, als der wirkliche Erzeuger und so geschah es, dass Feelicitas ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zuwandte.

Doch sie konnte Sirius nicht helfen. Er war zwar nett zu ihr, doch änderte ihre Anwesendheit nichts daran, dass er nur einen Herzenswunsch hatte, endlich aus diesem Haus zu kommen und etwas tun zu können. Er sagte es nicht, aber Feelicitas sah die Wahrheit in seinen Blick. Schnell kamen ihre Gespräche auf Harry Potter und erstmals konnte Feelicitas wirklich überschauen, worum es hier überhaupt ging. Er sagte ihr nichts über die Waffe, wie er es nannte, doch sie wusste selbst, dass damit die Prophezeiung gemeint war, die Voldemort haben wollte und deren Inhalt sie auch teilweise kannte. Doch sie war über das mangelnde Vertrauen nicht sehr böse. Sie verstand ihn.

Eines Abends hatte er wieder sehr viel getrunken und sich früh in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Feelicitas konnte nicht schlafen und irgendwas trieb sie dazu, aufzustehen und den dunklen Gang entlang zu huschen. Als sie anklopfte, ertönte zunächst kein Laut, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür. Sirius lag im Bett, den Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte sie aus verquollenen Augen an. Er war eindeutig nicht bei Sinnen und so fragte er sie auch nicht warum sie kam, sondern nahm es als selbstverständlich hin.

Sie schloss die Tür und huschte zum Bett, wo sie sich auf die Kante setzte. Jetzt erst erkannte sie, dass Sirius nicht nur getrunken hatte, sondern auch geweint haben musste. Feelicitas suchte nur ein wenig Unterhaltung in einem Gespräch, wollte ihm in seinem Zustand Antworten entlocken, z. B. was genau Severus Snape für eine Geschichte über sie erzählt hatte. Doch als sie ihn so sah, brachte sie es nicht mehr übers Herz. Statt dessen kroch sie näher zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und bald schon gingen sie einen Schritt weiter, obwohl beide wussten, dass es nicht sehr klug war. Doch wer denkt in so einem Moment schon über die Folgen nach? Beide waren einsam, und wenn das auch die einzigste Gemeinsamkeit sein würde.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Feelicitas: **Bin ich eigentlich leicht zu haben?

**Ich:** Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du kümmerst dich nur nicht sehr viel um die Meinung anderer und hörst auf dein Gefühl.

**Feelicitas: **Ach so, also meinst du, ich könnte mich wirklich verliebt haben?

**Ich:** Sieht doch so aus, oder?

**Sirius:** Wenn das Liebe ist, dann ist sie nur zu bedauern. Ich habe ihr keine Versprechungen gemacht, ich hoffe sie weiß das auch.

**Feelicitas:** So dumm bin ich nicht. Du liebst mich nicht so, wie ich es wert wäre und ich kenne dich noch nicht gut genug um von richtiger Liebe zu reden.

**Sirius:** Ich habe keine Zeit für so was, ich muss Harry helfen.

**Ich: **Feelicitas ist die letzte, die dir deswegen Vorwürfe macht.

**Feelicitas:** Was ist das eigentlich mit meiner leiblichen Familie? Ich dachte schon, ich stehe selber auf dem Stammbaum drauf.

**Ich:** Nein, ich kenne deinen Stammbaum zwar, aber man muss ja nicht zuviel sofort verraten.

**Feelicitas:** Also habe ich wirklich einen Stammbaum? Wo kann ich den finden?

**Ich:** Ups,... du überschätzt diese Sache. Was hilft es dir zu wissen, wie deine Vorfahren hießen?

**Feelicitas: **Ich will wissen, woher ich komme. Das will doch jeder.

**Ich:** Okay, ich schaue mal, was ich machen kann.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. 5 Der letzte Ausweg

The darkness arounding us Kapitel 5 Der letzte Ausweg 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Feelicitas neben einem recht verkaterten Sirius Black, der, als er wieder klar aus den Augen sehen konnte, sie etwas überrascht musterte. Doch er machte weder Anstalten irgendwas zu sagen, noch sich zu verteidigen oder wegzulaufen. Also verzieh ihm Feelicitas seinen Gedächtnisverlust und legte einfach wieder einen Arm um ihn. Sie zog ihn zurück aufs Bett wo sie noch etwas schliefen, bevor sich Feelicitas als Erste auf machte, um nicht rein zufällig gemeinsam dem Hauselfen zu begegnen, der sie immer noch so sehr verwirrte.

In den folgenden Wochen machten sie das öfters so. Sirius äußerte sich nie dazu, ob er das überhaupt richtig wollte, doch Feelicitas hatte sowieso einen Hang dazu, nicht lange um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sie traf auch nicht auf Widerstand und so machten sie es einfach so, dass sie in einem Bett schliefen. Manchmal redete er dann mit ihr über die Dinge, die, lange vorbei waren, über glückliche Zeiten, die aus einer anderen Welt stammten und Feelicitas hörte still zu und genoss einfach den Moment. Sie war schon immer eine gute Zuhörerin, doch sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass auch Sirius nicht wirklich etwas an ihr lag. Er war nur unglücklich. Es war halt so.

Niemand schien irgendetwas an der doch ziemlich harmonisch verlaufenden Beziehung zu argwöhnen. Und das, obwohl Sirius seine negative Meinung über sie immer sehr lautstark jedem gegenüber verkündet hatte, all das negative nun aber nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein schien.

Nur einmal ließ Sirius sie merken, dass sich seine Gedanken nicht mit ihr allein beschäftigten und das verletzte sich doch etwas. Er saß mit Remus Lupin in der Küche und überlegte, ob die Kinder im Sommer wieder kommen würden. In dem Zusammenhang ließ er dann auch verlauten, dass Feelicitas dann wohl ein neues Domizil finden müsste. Mehr hatte Feelicitas nicht hören können, denn Dora Tonks war gerade gekommen und mal wieder über den Schirmständer gestolpert, worauf Sirius Mutter höchst unflätige Bemerkungen über dieses

'Ratenloch voller Geschmeiß' von sich gab und somit das Gespräch unterbrach. Sie war nicht sauer. Sie akzeptierte es, obwohl es nicht so ganz einfach war. Und Feelicitas machte sich wieder Gedanken über ihre Zukunft.

Als sie eines Abends auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer durch den dunklen und scheinbar verlassenen Grimauldplace schlich, traf sie im dritten Stock auf Professor Minerva McGonagall. Das Haus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt voller Menschen und sie war ernsthaft bemüht, wegen des gerade stattfindenden Treffens des Ordens, nicht weiter aufzufallen. McGonnagal, welche auch zu dem Orden gehörte, schien sie gesucht zu haben und sprach sie an.

„Miss Lefay. ", rief sie in einem seltsamen Ton, der wohl nur ihr eigen war. Feelicitas blieb stehen und wartete. „Guten Abend Professor McGonagall. ", wünschte sie artig und doch leicht genervt. Was wollte die von ihr? Verstanden hatten sie sich noch nie so richtig gut, aber wenigstens benahm sich die Professorin.

„Wo sind sie nur gewesen, ich suche sie schon im ganzen Haus, weil sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer waren..." McGonagall hörte sich an, als ob sie gerade eine Schülerin schelte und Feelicitas war noch nie geneigt, sich das gefallen zu lassen. Doch McGonagalls Ton verriet auch Sorge und das ließ auf Gefahr oder Ärger schließen.

„Jetzt haben wir uns ja getroffen. Worum geht es denn?", fragte Feelicitas argwöhnisch und wurde noch misstrauischer, da ihr die Professorin keine Antwort gab, sondern nur kurz angebunden fauchte. „Folgen sie mir!"

Feelicitas folgte ihr in schnellen Schritten bis zum alten Wintergarten, der erst kürzlich vom Schmutz und Unrat der Zeiten befreit worden war und sich nun in einem täuschend unschuldigen und hellen Zustand befand. Als sie eintraten war nicht nur Professor Dumbledore anwesend, sondern auch das Bild von Phineas Nigelus Black und zu Feelicitas großer Überraschung auch die düstere und abweisende Gestalt von Severus Snape. Schon alleine seine Gestalt, die noch ernster als sonst war, ließ auf eine ernste Angelegenheit schließen und Feelicitas war auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Zuletzt hatte sie so angespannte Mienen um ihr Krankenbett herum gesehen, als es darum ging, was zu machen wäre.

Sie hörte gerade noch wie Dumbledore zu Snape sagte: „Nun, Minerva hat mir auch schon ihre Zustimmung zu dem Vorschlag bekundet. Es kommt auf ihre Entscheidung an, Severus."

Dann erst gewahrte Dumbledore Feelicitas und Minerva. Er räusperte sich und nach einem Blick der Feelicitas wieder Schlimmes ahnen ließ, sprach er wieder zu Severus. „Ich muss sie im Falle ihrer Einwilligung natürlich darum bitten, selbst das Anliegen zu vermitteln und im Folgenden sich darum zu kümmern, dass es in den Reihen gewisser Personen nicht zu falschen Rückschlüssen kommt. "

Severus nickte knapp „Sie können jetzt gehen, Severus. " Dieser wandte sich um und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar den Raum und Dumbledore wandte sich den Frauen zu.

„Danke Minerva, dass sie Miss Lefay hergeleitet haben. Sie sollten nun nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dolores Umbridges Spürsinn für Umtriebe soll nicht noch mehr als er so schon ist gereizt werden. " Minerva folgte daraufhin Snape und Feelicitas stellte fest, dass auch Phineas verschwunden war.

„Guten Abend, Feelicitas.", begrüßte Dumbledore sie.

„Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore. " Sie zögerte, denn sein Ton war nicht gerade unbefangen

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen und kommen sie ruhig näher. Der heutige Tag war anstrengend für einen Mann in meinem Alter, wenn sie es mir also nachsehen könnten, wenn ich gleich zur Sache komme. Aber so setzen sie sich doch."

Feelicitas tat wie ihr geheißen, setzte sich auf den alten Korbsessel und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus. Kein Wunder, da er sich fast schon so lange wie sich hier wohnte irgendwo versteckt halten musste. Er musste vor dem Ministerium untertauchen und keiner schien zu wissen, wo er war, wie man in diesem komischen Tagespropheten lesen konnte. Nun scheinbar war er ja nicht allzu weit weg gewesen.

Sie bemerkte plötzlich Dumbledores viel gerühmten Phönix, der auf der Gardinenstange saß.

Dumbledore übersah ihre faszinierten Blicke und fuhr fort.

„Feelicitas, ich muss mit ihnen über ihren Aufenthalt hier sprechen." Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Das hatte sie bei ihm noch nie vorher bemerkt und sie wandte ihm ihren Blick besorgt zu.

„Ist etwas schlimmes geschehen?", wagte sie schüchtern einzubringen, während Dumbledore nun aufstand und damit begann, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ja, vielmehr eher nein.", sagte er vorsichtig. „Unter den derzeitigen Umständen ist es eigentlich nur eine Kleinigkeit. Sie haben bestimmt schon selbst vernommen, dass das Ministerium gewisse Differenzen geschaffen hat. Doch das hat nichts weiter mit ihnen zu tun." Er blieb stehen und schaute sie an.

„Bloß... Feelicitas sie wissen bestimmt auch, dass das Ministerium nicht von mir benachrichtigt oder aufgeklärt wurde, was ihre Anwesendheit und die Existenz ihrer Person nachgeht. Deswegen fanden es einige Mitglieder des Ordens bedenklich, sie einfach hier zu behalten, zumal ihre Vergangenheit einen, gelinde gesagt, großen Schatten auf sie wirft. Nun hat das Ministerium gewisse Informationen erhalten, wonach nach einer unregistrierten Hexe gesucht werden sollte. Wir müssen befürchten, dass Nachforschungen angestellt werden, die aufgrund des Bruches zwischen mir und Minister Fudge, nur zu ihren Ungunsten ausfallen können. Wenn also auch nur der kleinste Hinweis auf uns zurückfällt, dann wird diese Sache großes Aufsehen erregen."

„ Dann muss ich also weg von hier?", fragte sie besorgt, denn sich auszumalen, ungeschützt allen ausgeliefert zu sein, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Feelicitas, sie müssen versichert sein, dass es gar nicht in Frage kommt, dass sie auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle eines mit Schutzzaubern versehenen Areals setzen werden. Es steht auch vorerst außer Frage, dass sie nach Frankreich zurückkehren können. Aber damit nicht ein großer Irrtum geschieht und man aus ihren Spuren falsche Schlüsse zieht, müssen noch mehr Vorkehrungen zu ihrem Schutz getroffen werden." Er unterbrach seinen Vortrag und Fawkes erhob sich in die Lüfte und setzte sich auf Feelicitas Schoß.

„Oh, lässt er sich streicheln?", fragte sie und Dumbledore nickte. Während Feelicitas weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit Fawkes zuwendete begann Dumbledore erneut zu sprechen.

„In der magischen Welt wird eine Hexe, die nicht registriert ist, schnell gefunden. Da sie aber nun einmal als eine Muggel registriert sind, dürfte andererseits kein Grund bestehen, weswegen sie sich hier oder in Hogwarts aufgehalten haben sollten. Ich habe Grund zu der Vermutung, das jemand eben diese Verwirrung stiften will, damit nach ihnen gefahndet wird." Er schwieg kurz und Feelicitas nutzte die Chance.

„Hat es was mit Voldemort zu tun?"

„Nein, nein. Severus konnte mir versichern, dass es nicht so ist. Aber sie haben sich wohl einige Feinde in seinen Reihen gemacht, die auf Rache sinnen."

Dazu viel Feelicitas Wurmschwanz ein, den sie von der Seite seines Herrn gedrängt hatte und der sich bis heute, wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht, nicht mehr dieselbe Stellung zurückerkämpft hatte.

„Ich wüsste keinen Ort, an dem ich sie bis zum nächsten Jahr sicher weiß. Auch wenn Voldemort, nach Severus Meinung, kein weiteres Interesse an ihnen bekundet, müssen sie noch vor dem Ministerium geschützt werden."

„Kann ich denn nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und dort als Muggel irgendwas tun?"

„Das geht leider nicht, Feelicitas. Außer wenn sie auf Hogwarts Muggelkunde unterrichten würden. Doch die derzeitige Situation und die gute Gesundheit unserer Lehrerin für dieses Fach macht es unmöglich, diese Stelle so leicht umzusetzen. Und Muggel sehen Hogwarts auch gar nicht." Er machte eine Pause und Feelicitas blickte entmutigt hoch, doch als sie seine Augen sah fiel ihr etwas ein und ihr Blick klärte sich.

„Ich verstehe ihre Beweggründe, doch so wie ich es mitbekommen habe, ist ihnen noch ein anderer Einfall gekommen?" Sie lächelte ermutigend und Dumbledore sprach zu ihrer Erleichterung weiter.

„Richtig, ich habe lange über den mir zugedachten Brief mit der Warnung gesessen und wusste mir keinen Rat, doch dann bekam ich Hilfe von anderer Seite. Wie soll ich sagen? Kennen sie das Bild von der jungen Frau im grünen Kleid, das im dritten Stock von Hogwarts hängt? Es war ganz in der Nähe ihrer Räumlichkeit."

Feelicitas verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, doch das Bild kannte sie und so nickte sie ihm zu.

„Sie müssen wissen, dass diese Frau eine Muggel war. Ihr Mann, der damalige Zauberkunstlehrer Alphonse Claudet malte es von ihr und so ist es uns erhalten verblieben."

Feelicitas schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Sie wollen damit doch nicht andeuten, dass ich heiraten sollte?", sagte sie zögernd. Dumbledore schien ihr Entsetzen nicht sehr zu beeindrucken. Er hörte mit seiner Wanderung durch das Zimmer auf und blickte sie an.

„Doch, genau das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, mit der es gesichert ist, dass das Ministerium alles als einen Irrtum abtut, und den Informanten als Lügner darstellt. Für Muggel interessieren sie sich nicht sehr und werden die Geschichte nicht eingehender prüfen."

„Es muss auch noch ein Zauberer sein? Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber hat ihr Vorschlag nicht vielleicht noch andere Beweggründe?" Sie schaute ihn ernst an, aber er blieb ruhig und entgegnete:

„Welche Hintergründe gäbe es, die mich etwas angingen, Miss Lefay?", dabei lächelte er etwas und Feelicitas verstand. Er wusste es eindeutig, aber woher er alles wusste, konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Hätte ja sein können." Sie seufzte kurz. „Das wird schwer werden."

Dumbledore begann wieder mit seinem Rundgang und sprach. „Es wird aber jegliche Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen ablenken. Sie treten in den Hintergrund und das ist in ihrer Situation ein starker Schutz. Glauben sie mir, die magische Welt ist so von sich selbst eingenommen, dass sie der Welt der Muggel keinen weiteren Wert zumessen. Man wird es akzeptieren, ihre Muggelpersonalien aufnehmen und die ganze Sache auf sich beruhen lassen."

Feelicitas konnte sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen eine Scheinehe einzugehen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich beklommen und stand auf und wandte sich an Dumbledore.

„Danke, dass sie alles versucht haben um mich nicht vor die Tür setzen zu müssen, aber ich sehe für dieses Projekt keine große Zukunft. Wiedersehen Professor Dumbledore"

Sie ging zur Tür und ließ ihn allein vor dem Fenster stehen. Sie ging zur Treppe in den oberen Stock und als sie dort ankam waren ihre Beine ganz wackelig. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie nun machen sollte. In ihr glomm das Bedürfnis auf, mit jemandem über ihre Lage zu reden, doch ihre Mutter war Welten entfernt, Sirius gleichgültiger Zustand ließ solche Gespräche zwischen ihnen wohl nicht zu und Hagrid war in Hogwarts.

Hagrid wäre der Mensch, dem man so etwas sagen konnte und der einen verstand und wusste was einen bewegte. Sie ging wieder die Treppen hinunter und verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür in den kleinen wilden Garten.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wischte sie ihre Tränenspuren ab und tauchte wieder aus dem Dickicht der Büsche auf. Sie bemerkte, dass es mittlerweile ganz dunkel war. Sie wollte gerade zurück zum Haus, da bemerkte sie Severus Snape, der wohl schon länger an der Gartenlaube stand. Wie es schien hatte er von ihrer Anwesenheit Kenntnis genommen und auf sie gewartet.

Er blickte sie ohne sichtliche Rührung an und fragte kühl. „Was machen sie hier draußen, Miss Lefay?"

„Nachdenken.", gestand sie ehrlich und schaute ihn verwundert an. Sonst machte er sich doch immer schnell aus dem Staub, wenn er sie sah. Hm, hatte Dumbledore nicht noch eine Aufgabe für ihn gehabt? Vermisste man ihn in Hogwarts nicht? Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Mittlerweile war es kälter geworden und sie zitterte etwas in ihrem kurzärmeligen Kleid.

„Es wäre besser für sie hineinzugehen", sagte er schließlich mit eindeutigem Blick auf ihren Bauch. Sie hatte garantiert keine Lust sich von ihm herum kommandieren zu lassen und fauchte: „ Das Gleiche gilt aber auch für sie, Severus. Was auch immer hier durch das Gebüsch hoppelt, wenn es gefährlich sein will, dann für sie auf die gleiche Weise wie für mich. Aber ich kann sie ja gerne hinein begleiten, wenn sie wollen?", fügte sie freundlicher hinzu, da er nach ihrer deutlichen Zurückweisung fast zu explodieren schien. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit unbändiger Arroganz und beließ es dabei.

„Nun, dann bleiben wir also draußen.", stellte Feelicitas fest und bereute schon, nicht einfach gegangen zu sein. Er in seiner dicken vielschichtigen Kleidung, würde sich sicher keine Erkältung holen. Bei ihr selbst war sie da nicht so sicher.

„Sagen sie Severus, hat Dumbledores Vorschlag schon eine Reaktion nach sich gezogen?" fragte sie herausfordernd. „Schließlich sprach er davon, dass sie irgendwas tun sollten."

„Natürlich." erwiderte er kühl „Sirius Black, der alte Köter, hat sich freiwillig für diesen Dienst zur Verfügung gestellt." Sein Ton war leicht bissig und doch wirkte er abwesend.

Erst durchzuckte es Feelicitas schuldbewusst, doch dann merkte sie, dass er irgendwas anderes gemeint hatte. Auf jeden Fall war es sehr nahe an der Wahrheit vorbei geschrammt. Sollte das ein Scherz gewesen sein?

„Schön, ich mochte ihn schon immer.", entgegnete sie betont munter „Und gegen Hundehaare im Bett habe ich auch nichts einzuwenden."

Feelicitas entging nicht der scharfe Zug in seinem Gesicht, aber sie sprach weiter: „ Es wäre für IHN nicht das schlimmste was geschehen könnte, ich würde ihm sehr gut tun. Doch leider hat er sich wohl auch nicht zu diesem Schritt durchringen wollen." Er stand vor ihr und fixierte den schmalen Mond.

Sie schwieg und wurde verlegen. Er musste ja nicht herausfinden, dass alles was sie sagte der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte. Was zum Teufel machte sie hier eigentlich?

Schließlich sagte er wieder etwas. „Hat Dumbledore sie auch davon unterrichtet, dass der Vorschlag teilweise meine Idee war und ich eigentlich davon ausgegangen war, dass es im Orden einige gibt, die sich um eine Frau reißen würden, wenn sich ihnen die einzige Möglichkeit bietet?" Er schaute sie plötzlich an und Feelicitas spürte verdeckten Schmerz in ihm und Enttäuschung. Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit. Er wollte sie loswerden. An den nächst Besten verschachern, damit er sich keine Gedanken um das Kind machen musste. Sie schluckte und versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen. Doch wusste sie nicht was sie entgegnen sollte. Er warf nur einen abschätzenden Blick in ihr bleiches Gesicht, dann stellte er fest:

„Nein, das hat er natürlich nicht. Also Feelicitas, wenn sie nicht ganz so dumm sind, wie sie gerade drein schauen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es auch wissen, dann ist es keine große Frage, warum ich sie aufsuche. Vielleicht haben sie es ihm ja auch gesagt." Sein Ton war schärfer geworden und sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Wie auch immer, anstatt meinen Vorschlag anzunehmen, wendete er ihn gegen mich und bat mich ausdrücklich und ins besonders, ihnen sofort einen Antrag zu machen."

Feelicitas hätte unter anderen Umständen die Vorstellung genossen, dass Snape etwas tun musste und tat, nur weil Dumbledore ihn darum 'gebeten hatte'. Doch jetzt, da sie in ihm diesen Widerstand spürte und um sich selbst wusste, dass sie es auch nicht wollte, wurde es ihr eng ums Herz.

„Nein, das hat er mir gegenüber nicht so konkret ausgedrückt.", gab sie leise zu und fuhr fort. „Aber dürfen Lehrer eigentlich heiraten?"

„Sie haben doch bestimmt den Stammbaum der Blacks gesehen und sie kennen doch bestimmt auch Phineas Nigelus?"

Feelicitas nickte. „Nun, er hatte fünf Kinder und eine Frau."

Stimmte auch wieder, aber Feelicitas bezweifelte, das es DER Phineas Nigelus war.

Sie seufzte: „Ich hätte es mir denken müssen, dass er nur sie meinte und keinen Anderen. Schließlich sind sie einer der wenigen Jüngeren und er weiß um die Zuneigung anderer. Doch das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich irgendwas verlauten lassen habe. Wie käme ich dazu, mir das anzutun? Er weiß eben, dass sie nicht gebunden sind." Dabei dachte sie an das zarte Band zwischen Remus und Dora, welches sich zu entwickeln schien. Oder an sich und Sirius, obwohl man das nun wirklich nicht vergleichen konnte. Aber gegenüber Severus Snape war das das reinste Feuer der Leidenschaft. So im Vergleich gesehen und bildlich gesprochen. Sie sah es richtig vor sich. Doch war ihr nicht zum lachen zumute. Sie hatte eigentlich keine wirkliche Wahl: „Mir ist es auch zuwider, aber wenn ich daran denke, dass letztendlich vielleicht dieser Mundungus versucht... Ich glaube, dann würde ich den meisten Anderen entschieden den Vortritt geben, wenn sie mich fragen würden." Und dann lächelte sie ihn zurückhaltend und um Rücksicht bittend an. Entweder lief er weg oder er tat es. Beides bedeutete für sie, dass sie wieder einem Pfad folgen musste, den sie nicht betreten wollte. Doch wenn er es tat, dann würde sie vielleicht irgendwann auf eine Abzweigung zum richtigen Weg stoßen, wohingegen der andere Weg ins Nichts führte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Jetzt muss ich den auch noch heiraten? Ich dachte, das mit Sirius und mir, könnte was werden.

**Severus:** DEN hat einen Namen und du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, das DEN sich überhaupt bereit erklärt hat. Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun habe. Was war das überhaupt mit dem Köter?

**Feelicitas:** Nichts.

**Ich:** Eigentlich hat er recht. Und wenn du mal ehrlich bist, wer hat mehr Pflichtbewusstsein von den Beiden? Sirius, für den du meistens unsichtbar bist, oder Severus? Dein Kind wird einen Vater haben.

**Feelicitas: **Erzeuger, nicht Vater.

**Ich:** Wir werden mal sehen.

**Feelicitas:** Ich will gar keinen Vater für das Kind. Damit habe ich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

**Ich:** Soll es einmal so werde wie du?

**Feelicitas:** Nein, niemand sollte einmal so werden wie ich.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. 6 Schwere Herzen

The darkness arounding us 

**Kapitel 6**

**Schwere Herzen**

Severus Snape rauschte mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür, hinein in den Wintergarten. Dumbledore schien im alten Korbsessel eingenickt zu sein und schrak leicht irritiert auf. Schnell merkte er, dass Severus vor ihm stand und dass dieser sich in äußerst angespannter und aufgewühlter Laune befand. Noch bevor Dumbledore nach seinem Begehr fragen konnte, rückte der schon mit der Sprache heraus.

„Ich werde tun, worum sie mich gebeten haben, Professor Dumbledore.", verkündete er knapp und zugeknöpft und doch sah der alte Direktor ihm an, das er eigentlich noch eine ganze Menge mehr zu sagen hatte. Doch er tat es nicht. Severus Snape beschwerte sich höchst selten, es lag nicht in seiner Art viele Worte zu machen, wenn auch ein Blick genügte um sich auszudrücken.

Albus Dumbledore setzte sich auf. Natürlich wusste er, was sein Zaubertrankmeister mit seinen Worten meinte: „Ach, hat sie eingewilligt?" fragte er freundlich wie immer und bekam einen recht düsteren Blick zurück.

Severus nickte Dumbledore wortlos zu und ignorierte den nicht gerade überraschten Ton des Direktors. Am liebsten hätte er Albus für seine erfreute Reaktion das Wort zum Sonntag gegeben, denn eigentlich sollte auch der Direktor wissen, das dieses Arrangement unmöglich war. Aber er war in die Falle gelaufen und musste nun die Konsequenzen tragen.

Man konnte Albus Dumbledore nicht viel vorenthalten, wenn dieser an einer Sache Interesse bekundete. Offene Worte waren nicht zwischen ihnen gefallen, aber Albus musste sich nur Feelicitas Lefay anschauen, dann dämmerte es ihm wohl. Obwohl Albus Dumbledore, wohl einige Fehlschlüsse gezogen hatte, weshalb Ms. Lefay mit einen dicken Bauch herumlief. Gut, sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, Severus glaubte es ihr ja. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, das sie nicht die Verantwortung dafür trug. Hätte er doch nie diesen Vorschlag gemacht, das man Feelicitas Lefay verheiraten könnte. Wer dachte denn schon, das man ihn selbst als potenziellen Kandidaten erwägen könnte?

Ausgerechnet ihn, er war fast doppelt so alt wie sie und hatte eigentlich mit so was sehr wenig zu tun. Überhaupt meinte er, mit Ms. Lefay wenig gemeinsam zu haben. Wenn er daran dachte, das Feelicitas Lefay geboren wurde, als er bereits seinen Hogwartsabschluss machte und nebenbei noch allerhand andere Dinge tat, dann wurde ihm doch etwas komisch zumute. Sie hingegen war trotz dem, was die Zeit im Riddlehaus bewirkt hatte, noch ein halbes Kind. Und erwartete selber eins.

Doch das war ja noch nicht einmal das schlimmste. Wenn man sie beide zusammen sah, dann erschien es so lächerlich. Eine naiv wirkende Achtzehnjährige, deren Bildungslücken enorm sein mussten, und mit einem Hang zu übertrieben bunten Kinderkleidern, war nun wirklich nicht das, was Severus Snape als Ehepartnerin gesucht hatte. Severus wusste nicht, was das einmal ergeben wollte, aber wenn Albus drauf bestand, dann sollte der Direktor es ruhig so haben. Aber er brauchte sich gar nicht erst einzubilden, das er ihm oder Ms. Lefay damit einen Gefallen tat. Es gab so viele andere im Umkreis, die besser dafür geeignet wären. Manche waren ihrem Alter näher, andere waren anspruchslos genug um sie nehmen zu wollen. Wieder rum andere hätten es bestimmt nötig, und waren so verzweifelt, das sie jeden Rock nachblickten. Aber nein, alles fiel auf ihn selber zurück.

Dabei hatte Severus doch so darauf gehofft, das sie schreiend wegrennen würde, wenn er sie fragte. Das hatte sie nicht getan, weshalb auch immer. Feelicitas Lefay, war eine komische Frau, das hatte er schon seit ihrer ersten Zusammenkunft gewusst. Wenigstens zeigte sie manchmal den Anschein, zu wissen was sie wollte, und sie wollte diese Heirat eingehen, also musste Severus es akzeptieren.

Im Gedanken stellte er sich vor, wie er es noch am heutigen Abend dem dunklen Lord erzählen musste. Viel konnte der auch nicht ändern, außer wenn er einen guten Grund fand, wie man das ganze noch abwenden könnte. Doch Severus hatte den Verdacht, das es dem dunklen Lord ziemlich recht war, wenn Feelicitas Lefay noch enger an ihren Aufpasser gebunden war.

Missmutig blickte Snape, auf seinen Vorgesetzten und Mentor. Er sah dabei jedoch leicht gequält aus, das konnte er auch durch seine enorme Selbstbeherrschung nicht verhindern.

Albus Dumbledore schaute Severus tief in die Augen. Eine stumme Frage stand darin und Snape erwiderte den Blick, zuckte aber leicht unbehaglich zurück, so als ob Dumbledore ihm zu nahe getreten wäre. Dumbledore bedankte sich still, für die Folgsamkeit die Severus an den Tag legte, wenn er etwas von ihm verlangen musste. Doch Severus ließ sich natürlich keine Reaktion anmerken, und so wusste der Direktor auch nie, ob der jüngere Mann wirklich einverstanden war, oder bloß seine Pflicht tat.

Albus wurde aus der Sache nicht schlau, Severus hatte ihm natürlich einiges zu Feelicitas Lefay erzählt, aber irgendwie war da doch ein großes Loch geblieben. Albus wusste nicht einmal genau, wer der Erzeuger des Kindes war. Alle erkennbaren Spuren endeten in großer Verwirrung. Natürlich war das nicht so wichtig, obwohl es vielleicht auch ein verschwiegener Teil des Puzzles war. Und natürlich war es Severus Snapes alleinige Sache, wie er mit der jungen Frau verkehrte, doch dann sollte er wenigstens dazu stehen, oder einen anderen Namen für den Verantwortlichen nennen. Es schienen ja genug in Frage zu kommen.

Albus war sich sicher, das er von selbst niemals Klarheit über die wahren Beweggründe bekommen würde. Wenn er etwas befahl, dann folgte Severus. Es war eine schwere Verantwortung die Taten eines anderen Menschen zu bestimmen, doch Severus Snape hinterfragte nie seine Anweisungen. Natürlich merkte man dem Zaubertrankmeister einen leichten Schock an, doch dann ließ Severus Snape ohne weitere Regung, Dumbledores innere Rede über sich ergehen. Schließlich setzte sich Albus wieder in seinen Sessel und betrachtete den schlafenden Phönix auf dem Kaminvorleger.

„Nun, Severus. Ich kann wohl auch darauf vertrauen, dass es ab sofort ihre alleinige Aufgabe sein muss, Ms. Lefay ausreichend vor Übergriffen Dritter zu bewahren." Hub der Direktor an, und benutzte wieder die offizielle Anrede: „Andererseits müssen sie doppelt so achtsam sein, denn alles was mit ihrer Person in Verbindung gebracht wird, fällt insbesondere auf Ms. Lefay zurück. Vom Ministerium droht zunächst am wenigsten Gefahr, deshalb ist Feelicitas bei ihnen am sichersten untergebracht, aber...", und Dumbledores Ton wurde um eine Nuance schärfer: „Das kann ich nur solange garantieren, solange sie jegliches Misstrauen in gewissen Reihen zerstreuen und auch auf Miss Lefay kein schlechtes Wort kommen lassen."

Severus nickte knapp, wie immer. Doch Albus war das noch nicht genug: „Erst jüngstens ist mir von einer meiner Quellen zu Ohren gekommen, dass über eine sehr mächtige und treue Anhängerin Voldemorts berichtet wurde, die ausgesprochen rothaarig gewesen sein soll. Wir wissen beide, das es purer Unsinn ist, das Ms. Lefay in der Lage gewesen wäre, irgendwem auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Und es ist ausgeschlossen, das sie insgeheim eine Sonderstellung unter Voldemorts Anhängern einnimmt. Vielleicht in seinen Plänen, aber nicht im geschehen. Aber mein Spion hatte diesen starken Eindruck, und das lässt darauf schließen, das es nicht nur seine persönliche Meinung ist. Haben sie mich verstanden Severus?"

Dumbledores Blick veranlasste Snape seine übliche, die Welt mit Verachtendung strafende Miene abzulegen und gegen einen ernsten und verständigen Ausdruck einzutauschen. „Ja, Professor Dumbledore. ", sagte er leise. Albus gefiel es nicht, das Severus meistens fiel zu distanziert blieb. Es kam schon mal vor, das der Direktor ihn duzte, doch Severus benutzte nur seltenstes auch nur Albus Namen. Nun gut, vielleicht hieß das auch nur, das Severus es sehr ernst nahm, obwohl es sich abgewürgt anhörte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, meine Glückwünsche Severus.", sprach Dumbledore im normalsten Plauderton weiter. „Haben sie sich schon Gedanken über den Hochzeitstermin gemacht?"

Snape nickte abwesend, doch seine Züge waren alles andere als entspannt: „Anfang der Sommerferien, das fand auch Ms. Lefays Zustimmung. Damit bleibt uns noch genug Zeit ihre Registrierung in England zu veranlassen. Darauf kommt es ja auch hauptsächlich an.", sagte er leicht mürrisch und man sah deutlich seine Ablehnung diesem Projekt gegenüber.

„Ach, Severus." Erwiderte Albus gutmütig: „Ich kann verstehen, dass sie von dem Gedanken an eine Hochzeit nicht sehr begeistert sind, aber seien sie versichert, dass gerade Miss Lefay ein recht liebenswertes Wesen hat. Und ich habe so die Ahnung, das sie noch für einige Überraschungen sorgen wird. Aber das sollten sie eigentlich selbst erkannt haben. Sie können ihr vertrauen, sie würde niemals gegenüber Dritten ein Wort weitergeben. Sei ein wenig rücksichtsvoll zu ihr und hilf ihr, sich gegen kommende Dinge zu wappnen. Alles andere kommt meistens von selber." Severus rührte sich nicht und Dumbledore seufzte. Ob er seine Worte wohl richtig verstanden hatte?

„Nun gut, das wäre dann alles. Danke, dass du dich so schnell um die Angelegenheit gekümmert hast. Ich werde mich nun mit Fawkes zurückziehen und wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht, Severus."

Severus Snape nickte knapp und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen. Diesmal rauschte sein Umhang nicht hinter ihm her.

Als Severus am späten Abend das Riddlehaus betrat um den dunklen Lord aufzusuchen, erschienen ihm Dumbledores Worte als irrwitzig. Der Mann war einfach zu gutgläubig. Obwohl er zweifellos fähig war viel zu durchschauen. Ganz im Gegensatz zum dunklen Lord, der so sehr von sich selber eingenommen war, das er manches schlichtweg übersah.

Severus lief kein Wurmschwanz über den Weg, das Haus war so leer und verkommen wie es nur sein konnte. Natürlich hatte er selber schon von den Gerüchten gehört, weswegen Wurmschwanz aus der Nähe des dunklen Lordes verbannt wurde, aber Severus glaubte sie nicht so recht. Auch wenn der Ursprung der Geschichte von Lucius Malfoy stammte und dem eigentlich zu trauen war. Demnach hatte Feelicitas Lefay, Wurmschwanz so verwirrt, das er lieber ihr auf einer ihrer erfolglosen Fluchten gefolgt war, als seinem Herrn beizustehen. Kein echter Verrat, doch aber ein schweres Vergehen, weswegen der Lord ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Lucius hatte nicht sagen dürfen, worin genau das Gebrechen des Lords gelegen hatte, aber Severus ahnte auch so, das es etwas peinliches sein musste.

Er hörte auf sich Gedanken zu machen und klärte seinen Geist, es würde noch schlimm genug werden, wenn dem dunklen Lord seine Neuigkeiten missfielen, da musste er nicht auch unziemliche Gedanken hegen. Sein Auftrag war es gewesen, das Kind zu machen und nun darauf zu achten, das sie nicht einfach ganz von der Bildfläche verschwand. Und natürlich hatte er auch das Verbot ihr irgendwas zu sagen, denn sie sollte sich in Sicherheit wähnen.

Severus fand, das es ein schwerer Auftrag war, auch für ihn selber, aber was sollte man machen? Er stand zwar gerade ziemlich sicher im Lager des dunklen Lords, aber auch in seiner Lage, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder man gehorchte ohne nachzufragen, oder man verweigerte sich. Doch nur wegen einen unbedeutenden Mädchen und einen Baby von seinem Blut, die Arbeit für die gute Sache und sein Leben zu riskieren, das war es nicht wert. Severus atmete tief durch und dann machte er sich bemerkbar.

Kurz darauf kniete er vor dem dunklen Lord und schilderte ihn in knappen, ruhigen Worten die neuste Wendung der Dinge. Natürlich mit schonungsloser Offenheit, wenn es auch nur dem dunklen Lord so erschien.

„...und Dumbledore sorgt sich nicht wegen der Sittsamkeit, sondern vor allen Dingen will er einen Kontakt mit dem Ministerium vermeiden. Soweit ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hat jemand dort Hinweise gegeben, die zu unangenehmen Nachfragen führten." Severus Snape verstummte, es war nicht weise, irgendwen direkt zu beschuldigen, außer wenn der Lord fragte. Doch er erhielt nur Schweigen von seinem Herrn, aber Severus spürte dessen musternden Blick im Nacken.

„Nun," sagte Lord Voldemort schließlich leise zischelnd: „das ist bedauerlich. Eine dritte Partei in diese Angelegenheit einzubeziehen, war nie meine Absicht. Der alte Narr, hat also keine Ahnung, wer für diese Sabotage verantwortlich sein könnte?" Severus wagte es aufzusehen, scheinbar war sein Gegenüber gerade in milder Stimmung.

„Nein, Herr." Sagte er entschieden.

„Alles deutet darauf hin, das jemand in unseren eigenen Reihen Verrat begannen hat, nicht wahr?" fragte er schärfer und Severus nickte entschlossen und hielt dem Blick seines Herrn stand. Dieser wanderte nun im Zimmer herum und schien nachzudenken. Severus folgte ihn nicht mit seinen Blick, er blieb regungslos knien und hoffte, keinen Wadenkrampf zu bekommen. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, die vielleicht nicht ganz ungewollt war. Besser man ließ manchmal kleine Gedanken durchblitzen, denn völliger Entzug vor der Legilimentik des dunklen Lords, erweckte nur Argwohn.

„Du darfst dich erheben." Gestattete Lord Voldemort mit einen gönnerhaften Lächeln. Scheinbar kannte er es nicht, das einem nach einen langen Tag, die Knochen wehtaten. Severus erhob sich also und blieb still stehen, während der dunkle Lord immer noch einen Gedankengang machte: „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, und den Verantwortlichen zur Verantwortung ziehen." Sagte er leise und blieb dann vor Severus stehen: „Du wirst dich mit ihr verloben, bis zum Sommer ist es noch lang und viel kann geschehen. Vielleicht ist eine Hochzeit gar nicht von Nöten, obwohl es dir bei der Erfüllung deines Auftrages nur von Vorteil sein kann, sie in deiner Nähe zu behalten. Bedränge sie aber nicht und halt dich von dir fern, auch wenn dir die Möglichkeit für engeren Kontakt gegeben sein sollte."

Severus nickte äußerlich unbeeindruckt: „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Mylord." Doch tief in seinen Inneren, dachte er, das es zu einfach gewesen war. Voldemort wollte diese Ehe nicht wirklich, und doch schien er trotz der schlechten Nachricht die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Severus hatte nun wirklich keine Probleme damit, sich von Feelicitas fern zu halten. Es kam ihm gerade recht, denn dann konnte er sich besser auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Fehlte nur noch, das er ihn beglückwünschen würde, aber zum Glück tat er das nicht.

Severus hielt es für ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen, das Voldemort so sanft gestimmt war. Und es bestätigte nur, das Harry Potter sich immer noch keinerlei Mühe gab um den dunklen Lord aus seinen Gedanken abzublocken. Der Junge würde in der nächsten Stunde was von ihm zu hören bekommen. Langsam hatte Severus die Nase voll von den pupertären Mätzchen dieses arroganten Schnösels. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Voldemort merkte nichts von den geheimen Gedanken des Tränkemeisters. Er entließ Severus und kaum war dieser zur Türe hinaus, konnte man sich sicher sein, das der dunkle Lord ihn längst wieder vergessen hatte.

Ostern ging vorbei und der Sommer rückte schnell näher. Feelicitas merkte, wie sie Sirius immer häufiger nachempfinden konnte, dass ihm in diesem Haus die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Wenn sie dazu auch noch tagtäglich von Kreacher und diesem impertinenten Portrait belästigt werden würde, würde sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Amok laufen.

Severus hatte sie, nach jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, auch nicht mehr alleine angetroffen. Immer, wenn er gerade da war und sie ihn sprechen wollte hörte sie nur die gleiche Ausrede. Die Abschlussprüfungen der Schüler müssten vorbereitet werden und er hatte 'keine Zeit'. Das sagte er immer so, als wolle er es ihr zum Vorwurf machen, das sie beschäftigungslos war und den ganzen Tag in diesen Haus verbrachte. Vielleicht lag es auch nicht an ihr selber, schließlich konnte sie doch auch nichts für ihre gemeinsame Lage. Wie es schien hatte er nach seinen Verpflichtungen und den Ordenstreffen, keine weiteren Ambitionen sie aufzusuchen. Und überhaupt schien er einigen Ärger zu haben, weil etwas zwischen ihm und Sirius Patensohn und einem Denkarium vorgefallen war. Natürlich wusste Sirius gut Bescheid und Feelicitas nutzte die Möglichkeit und erleichterte ihn um einige Kindheitsgeschichten rund um Severus Snape. Danach konnte Feelicitas es irgendwie verstehen, das Severus erstens so verschlossen war und zweitens so unfreundlich zu Sirius. Auch wenn sie natürlich gegenüber Sirius so tat, als würde sie es ganz schrecklich finden, was dem armen Harry Potter geschehen war. Sie kannte den Jungen nicht, aber nachdem was sie so hörte musste er wirklich manchmal eine echte Belastung sein. Aber innerlich war sie doch froh, das Severus nicht mit ihr redete, dann konnte er auch nichts falsches sagen und umgekehrt dasselbe.

Es war mittlerweile publik geworden, was nun weiter mit ihr geschehen sollte und das Verhältnis zu Sirius hatte sich für eine Weile merklich abgekühlt. Als sie es ihm am Abend nach der Entscheidung gesagt hatte, hatte sie wirklich das Glück gehabt, das ihr noch niemand anderer zuvor gekommen war, aber seine Reaktion war doch entmutigend. Feelicitas musste sich trotz ihrer schonungsvollen Worte, von ihm einiges unflätliches anhören. Zwar nicht gegen sie selber gerichtet, aber doch gegen Severus Snape und den Rest der Welt. So schaffte sie es in dieser Situation einfach nicht, Sirius nahe zu kommen. Wie auch, wenn er dabei immer an eine zukünftige Hochzeit seines Erzfeindes denken musste? Zudem schien er in dieser Beziehung anders als Feelicitas zu empfinden, glaubte bei Severus nicht wirklich an tiefere Beweggründe, als die reine Einsicht in die Notwendigkeit und zeigte manchmal sogar eine Art grimmiger Genugtuung, das es seinen Erzfeind getroffen hatte sie heiraten zu müssen. Als ob das eine Strafe wäre. Einerseits war Feelicitas überrascht, das ihr niemand zutraute, das sie es vielleicht auf eine Beziehung mit Severus Snape wirklich angelegt hatte. Andererseits war sie beleidigt, das Sirius sich auf ihre Kosten amüsierte. Nicht nur Severus Snape traf diese Ehe unangenehm, sondern auch sie selber. Aber Sirius schien nicht sehr viel Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Eigentlich hatten auch alle Recht, wenn sie nicht einmal annahmen, das ihr Babybauch von Severus Snape herrühren könnte. Das er und sie einmal zusammengefunden hatten, war nur das Ergebnis ihrer großen Verzweiflung und vielleicht steckte auch eine Verschwörung dahinter. Doch andererseits verstand Feelicitas dieses leugnen nicht so ganz. Warum war es denn so ausgeschlossen, das jemand wie der zynische Zaubertrankmeister heiraten wollte?

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie alt er war, aber auf jeden Fall hatte er noch kein einziges graues Haar. Er war auch nicht ein Ausbund an strahlender Schönheit, doch sein Aussehen passte irgendwie zu ihm und seiner Art und auch seine Nase würde niemals der Grund sein, ihn hässlich zu nennen. Jedenfalls verspürte Feelicitas nicht das Bedürfnis danach.

Na ja, sie stellte nun wirklich wenig Ansprüche in der Art. Gleichaltrige Partner waren sowieso noch nie ihr Ding gewesen und Schönheit war vergänglich. Das er aber intelligent war, konnte nichts verleugnen. Sie wusste wie er aussah, wenn er lächelte und auch, wenn sie es nur einmal gesehen hatte, erinnerte sie sich noch dran, das es freundlich aussah. Und auch wenn er nicht wirklich so wirkte, als würde er viel verdienen oder ein reicher Erbe sein, so hatte er doch etwas an sich, das vermuten ließ, das er auch eine Familie noch mitversorgen konnte.

Nach ihren Maßstäben war es eigentlich eine glänzende Partie, aber das war vielleicht auch nur ihre Ansicht, weil sie in ihrem Leben zu viele Regencyromane von Jane Austen oder von den Bronteschwestern gelesen hatte. Liebe und Romantik war ja schön und gut, aber man musste auch annehmen können, was man kriegen konnte. Und wenn sie sich so anschaute, dann war es trotz und vielleicht auch wegen der negativen Vorgeschichte bestimmt nur zu ihren Vorteil diesen Mann zu heiraten. Er bot ihr schließlich einen Weg für die Zukunft an. Und egal was sie auch voneinander erfahren würden, er würde immer das Scheusal in ihrer Beziehung bleiben und sie mit allen Schandtaten übertreffen. Deswegen müsste er ihre Vergangenheit akzeptieren, wohingegen jeder andere, wohl schreiend weglaufen würde.

So kam es, dass sich mit der Zeit Feelicitas selbst nicht mehr viel aus ihrer Beziehung zu Sirius machte. Denn mit Zukunft hatte das nun wirklich nichts zu tun, obwohl es natürlich Spaß machte seine Jugend auszuleben. Sie war zwar erst Achtzehn Jahre alt und doch lag ihr einiges am Ernst des Lebens. Sie trug die Verantwortung für das Kind, also musste sie sich auch dementsprechend verhalten. Aber natürlich war ihr Sirius auch nicht plötzlich gleichgültig. Feelicitas mochte ihn sehr, aber weniger wegen der körperlichen Aspekte, sondern einfach, weil er selber einsam war und ihre traurigen Gefühle wenigstens zeitweise erwiderte.

Es gab aber noch andere Gründe für ihre fortschreitende Distanziertheit. Auch rückte der Zeitpunkt vor, an dem sie dieses Haus verlassen musste, immer näher. Man hatte beschlossen, dass sie zur Wahrung des Anscheins wenigstens eine Weile zu Severus in sein Domizil ziehen sollte und so genoss sie die ihr bis dahin verbleibende Zeit in vollen Zügen ohne neue Verpflichtungen eingehen zu wollen. Trotzdem konnte keiner, weder Sirius, noch Feelicitas und schon gar nicht Severus unter den gegebenen Umständen wirklich froh sein.

Feelicitas wusste natürlich darum, das diese ganze Welt hier, sich um Harry Potter drehte und auch wenn sie mit den ganzen Vorgängen im Orden aus verständlichen Gründen nichts zu tun hatte, dann durchblickte sie doch einiges. Es ging um einen Jungen, den sie nicht kannte und aus dem sie sich auch nicht wirklich was machte. Sie hatte keine Beziehung dazu. Sirius vergötterte sein Patenkind, Severus schien ihn zu hassen und der Rest hatte so eine komische Art von diesen Jungen zu reden, das einen ganz unheimlich werden konnte. Fast als wäre er ein Held, eine Art Messias, dem ihr ganzes Leid auferlegen wollten, damit er sie befreite. Man hatte ihr erzählt, dass dieser Harry Potter in diesem Jahr sehr viel zu leiden hatte. Vor allem auch, nachdem man es ihm zu verdanken hatte, dass Voldemort im letzten Jahr seinen Körper wiederbekommen hatte. Sirius hatte ihr nur allzu bereitwillig von seinem Patensohn erzählt und dabei stand ein so lebhafter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, wie ihn Feelicitas sonst vergeblich bei ihm suchte.

Sie wusste, dass Snape viel zu oft zu den geheimen Treffen Voldemorts und Lucius Malfoys ging und dann immer sehr strapaziert zurückkehrte. Nicht, das er verletzt war, oder so, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war dann noch regloser und er war noch blasser als sonst. Und dann war es auch eine ungesunde Blässe. Insbesondere, weil Voldemort ihm besonders auf den Zahn fühlte und sich immer wieder seiner Treue zu ihm versichern musste. Das sah sie an Severus Blicken, wenn er sie mit diesen vorwurfsvollen Blicken anschaute. Es verwirrte sie dermaßen, da sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie Severus ihre Anwesenheit gegenüber Dumbledore und vor allem Voldemort erklärt hatte. Das Voldemort damit einverstanden war, schien ihr unglaublich. Obwohl es sie froh machen sollte, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, dass es bei weitem beruhigender wäre, wenn er sie weiter verfolgen würde. Dieser Wandel in Voldemorts Verhalten machte ihr mehr zu schaffen als sie zugeben wollte. Es ergab für sie einfach keinen Sinn.

Und sie wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore unter der großen Last die er zu tragen hatte, auch immer älter auszusehen schien.

Doch am meisten tat ihr Sirius leid, der sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurück gezogen hatte. Seit einigen Tagen schien in Feelicitas eine extreme Unruhe zu herrschen, die sie langsam aber sicher ausfüllte und jederzeit auszubrechen drohte. Feelicitas ahnte, nein, besser noch wusste einfach, dass dieses letzte halbe Jahr der Ruhe nun für sie zu Ende gehen und das folgende Jahr schlimme Dinge mit sich bringen würde.

Sie stand an ihrem Fenster sah auf Sirius hinab, der mit Seidenschnabel im Garten saß und traurig vor sich hinblickte. Dabei wirbelten ihr tausend Fragen im Kopf herum, die sich alle um ihre Zukunft drehten. Würde sie die Zeit hier überstehen, bis alles endlich ein Ende hatte?

Feelicitas Lefay, die einen Grossteil ihres Lebens in den Grenzen des Zaunes ihres Elternhauses und zwischen Psychiatrie und Verschleppung verbracht hatte und die deswegen oft nicht dazu gekommen war auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wusste aber, dass sie einen Zauber in sich trug. Einen Zauber, der ihr von den Vorfahren ihrer leiblichen Eltern vermacht worden sein musste. Der Drang, Träume zum Leben erwecken zu wollen und genau deshalb ging es, wie Sirius einmal gesagt hatte, nie wirklich zu Ende.

Es waren die letzten Tage vor den Sommerferien und Feelicitas dachte immer noch mit heftigen Zwiespalt an den denkwürdigen Abend, als Severus Snape ihr im Garten aufgelauert hatte. Seit seinem Heiratsantrag an jenem Abend hatte sie das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen, um dem Ganzen gerecht zu werden.

Dazu gehörte als allererstes, sich möglichst unverkrampft an Severus Seite zu geben. Leider war dies leichter gesagt als getan, denn wann immer sie zusammen waren, reagierte er ihr gegenüber so abweisend, wie er es, ohne dass ihm jemand Einhalt gebot, wagen durfte. Einzig die Erinnerung daran, dass er ihr, im Gegensatz zu den wirklich schlechten Menschen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, wenigstens einmal wie ein Mensch mit Herz erschienen war, hielt sie davon ab, einfach aus dem Haus zu spazierte und ihr Heil in der Flucht nach Frankreich zu suchten. Aber sie stand knapp davor.

Bedauerlicherweise war es seither nur zu wenigen Zusammentreffen gekommen. Sie wollte ja ihr Bestes geben, um diese Ehe halbwegs erträglich zu machen, doch wusste sie rein gar nicht, was Snape wirklich von einer Frau erwartete. Sie dachte dabei unwillkürlich an Molly Weasley.

Snape würde sie wohl in der Rolle als Mutter akzeptieren müssen, doch Feelicitas vermutete, dass es wohl eher eine Frau wie Narzissa Malfoy war, die seinen Vorstellungen in dieser Hinsicht gerecht werden würde. Narzissa war bestimmt der Traum aller Männer. Sie war schön, edel und elegant, hatte Stil und war eine gute Gastgeberin und Frau des Hauses. Vielleicht ein wenig schwermütig und machte eine sauertöpfische Miene, aber sie war so anders. Man konnte ihr gar nicht zumuten, das sie mit Sirius Black oder Bellatrix Lestrange verwandt sein sollte. Doch als Mutter war sie nicht konsequent genug. Feelicitas konnte es nicht von sich selber sagen, ob sie da anders war, aber sie hatte oft genug aus Lucius Malfoys Äußerungen seinem Herrn gegenüber entnommen, dass Narzissa sehr an ihrem einzigen Kind hing, zu sehr wie er meinte. Fragte sich nur, warum Mr. Malfoy mit Voldemort über solche Dinge sprach. Sein Sohn war doch noch ein Kind.

Feelicitas war keine Narzissa und da sie Severus Snape niemals freiwillig geheiratet hätte, war sie sich sicher, dass er keinerlei Ansprüche an sie stellen sollte. Da könnte er so beleidigt tun wie er wollte und versuchen ihr alle Schuld anzuhängen, sie würde keinen Schritt auf ihn zugehen. Hätte er sich in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht an einen der zahlreichen Verhütungszauber erinnert, die er doch kennen musste oder später nicht ausgerechnet Dumbledore gegenüber eine Heirat erwogen, so hätte ihn auch niemand für die Durchführung dieser glänzenden Idee heranziehen können. Zumindest hätte ihn niemand öffentlich der Vaterschaft bezichtigt. Doch geschehen war geschehen und nun mussten sie beide wenigstens ein paar Jahre so tun, als ob sie es ernst meinten. Obwohl Feelicitas immer noch nicht wusste, für wen genau diese Farce eigentlich bestimmt war. War es wirklich nur für das Ministerium, oder hatte es noch andere Gründe? Irgendetwas wurde ihr verschwiegen.

Damals im Garten hatte Severus sie nach ihrer Erklärung, dass sie fast jeden heiraten wolle, außer Mundungus Fletcher, nur groß angeblickt. Vielleicht hatte er ja die Hoffnung, das sie schreiend weglaufen würde. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber Feelicitas vermutete, das sie ihm mit ihrer Antwort sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, so dass ihm damals nichts weiter übrig blieb, als sofort zum Hauptteil überzugehen.

Plötzlich sah Feelicitas sich der unwirklichen Situation gegenüber, dass er auf ein Knie sank und ihr einen kleinen gewellten silbernen Ring entgegen streckte. Wäre sie damals nicht so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, sich zu kneifen, sie hätte ihren Erinnerungen keinen Glauben geschenkt. Es wirkte alles so falsch und aufgesetzt. Nicht zuletzt hatte sich das auch in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an seine Worte, als er mit dem Ring in der Hand vor ihr kniete. So unpassend es auch wirkte, es ließ sie doch spüren, das dieses Arrangement für Severus Snape etwas sehr ernstes darstellte. Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, das es für ihm wohl die einzigste Ehe in seinen Leben sein würde. Und dann erschien diese Farce eines romantischen Antrages doch nicht so fehl am Platz. Wenn man das voraussichtlich nur einmal im Leben tun durfte, dann wollte man doch das beste daraus machen und nicht nur den Ring rausrücken. Obwohl, selbst der Ring alleine, war schon irgendwie unheimlich. Er blickte sie an, und Feelicitas versuchte es zu erwidern. Er war im Moment so sehr mit seiner eigenen Angelegenheit beschäftigt, das er ihr bestimmt nicht in die Gedanken schauen wollte, aber man musste es ja nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Vielleicht war sie das Ganze doch ein wenig zu unbefangen angegangen.

„Ms. Le... Feelicitas, uns Beiden ist klar, dass zu einer gemeinsamen Ehe, auch nur die grundlegendsten Dinge fehlen. Doch ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich allein die Verantwortung für die momentanen Umstände trage. Ich kann mein Zutun auch nicht verleugnen und auch wenn es natürlich nicht der eigentliche Grund ist, will ich, dass unser Kind einen anständigen Namen bekommt und ihr versorgt seid. Also möchte ich das du mich heiratest und wenn du bereit bist darauf einzugehen und die gleiche Ansicht vertrittst, dann bitte ich dich einzuwilligen und diesen Ring meiner verstorbenen Mutter, als Zeichen unserer Verlobung anzunehmen." Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie in Severus Augen ein leichtes glitzern, jenseits von Hass und boshafter Abscheu. Himmel, das machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere. Wer weiß an was er gerade wirklich dachte, das es ihm einen Hauch von Gefühl entlockte? Spürte sie da eine verlorene Liebesgeschichte? Feelicitas fühlte sich leicht hilflos und wusste nichts zu sagen, obwohl es ihr ein leichtes gewesen wäre, dem gegenüber Verständnis aufzubringen. Sie selber hatte vor Jahren einmal geliebt und es war in einer Katastrophe geendet. Aber sie sagte nichts und schenkte ihm nur einen warmen Blick. Das war bestimmt auch die beste Reaktion, wenn sie diesen Moment nicht entzaubern wollte.

Es erinnerte sie wieder an diese Nacht, in der sie zwar halbkrank gewesen war, aber trotzdem mitbekommen hatte, dass dieser Mensch vor ihr durch eine sehr harte Schule gegangen war, um so unnahbar zu werden, aber trotz dieser Härte und Unnahbarkeit nicht so wie Voldemort war. Unter dieser harten, unzerbrechlichen Schale lag ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und Wünschen, vielleicht sogar ein paar Träumen, aber ganz bestimmt einem Herzen, das man gut nennen konnte. Er war bestimmt nicht nett, eher verbittert und sarkastisch. Er war auch nicht besonders jung oder schön. Nein, er empfand nicht einmal etwas für sie, aber doch rührte sie etwas wieder tief in ihrer Brust.

Auch der eiskalte Severus Snape war nur ein normaler Mensch, der geliebt werden wollte. Man sah bei näherem hinsehen aber auch, dass er nie viel Liebe erfahren hatte und es deshalb irgendwann aufgegeben hatte danach zu suchen. Er hatte sich einfach enttäuscht anderen Dingen, die ihm mehr Erfüllung brachten, zugewandt. Feelicitas wusste nur zu gut, wie tief manche Wunden sitzen konnten und sie bildete sich auch nicht ein, auch nur einen der kleinsten Risse heilen zu können. Sie nahm sich aber fest vor, wenn sie sich schon mal auf ihn einlassen musste, dann wollte sie auch etwas liebenswertes an ihm finden. Und wenn es auch nur die Erinnerung an ihre eigene durch Fieberträume geprägte Welt war. Aber es sollte nie in einem Drama voller Hass enden. Und sie hoffte sehr, das er sich dieselbe Mühe machen würde.

„Ja, ich will Severus. ", hatte sie schließlich leise gesagte und schweren Herzens den kleinen Ring aus seiner Hand genommen und ihn sich nach dem zweiten Versuch auf den kleinen Finger gesteckt. Nein, sie war nicht für Severus Snape geschaffen. Auf jeden Fall wusste Feelicitas, dass dieser Ring der zierlichen Narzissa Malfoy besser gepasst hätte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Severus:** Werte Autorin, von Albus soll ich dir ausrichten, das er es nicht in Ordnung findet, das seine Figur so leichtfertig mit dieser Situation umgeht. Im Arbeitsvertrag der Lehrer und in den Schulregeln steht geschrieben, das in den Mauern von Hogwarts Sitte und Anstand herrschen soll. Jeder andere Lehrer wäre bei dem Verhalten meiner Figur direkt rausgeschmissen wurden. Zumal Feelicitas genauso alt ist, wie die Mädchen im Abschlussjahr. Und ich dachte, das ich mittlerweile über solche Vorwürfe erhaben wäre. Wird jetzt nicht ein riesiges Getuschel entstehen? Du stellst mich hin, als ob ich nichts besseres als dieses Halbkind mit dem quietschbunten Kleidern abbekommen würde, oder noch schlimmer, das ich darauf stehen würde.

**Feelicitas:** Moment einmal, was heißt hier Kinderkleider? Zur Zeit trage ich die Sachen, die man mir geschenkt hat und ansonsten, habe ich die Kleider mir selber genäht und in der Muggelwelt ist der Schnitt und die Farbe gerade total modisch. Man nennt es Girlielook. Und es repräsentiert viel von meiner Einstellung. Und das wirst du bei unserer kleinen Affäre gemerkt haben. Vielleicht stehst du nicht auf mich, aber du hast es zweifellos genossen!

**Ich:** Feelicitas, benimm dich! Aber das darfst du deiner Verlobten ruhig glauben, Severus. Schlag mal in einem Lexikon nach, dann wirst du wissen was ich meine. Aber nein, natürlich könntest du jede andere Frau bekommen. Nur scheinbar willst du das nicht.

**Severus:** Wenn ich es mir überlege, scheint 'meine Verlobte' auch ziemlich ungebildet zu sein.

**Feelicitas:** Nur weil ich keinen staatl. Abschluss habe? Mein Pflegevater ist Oberschullehrer gewesen und ich war die meisten Zeit zuhause. Aus Langeweile und Frust Wissen in sich hereinzustopfen, wird dir doch nicht so ganz unbekannt sein. Außerdem ist Narzissa auch nicht besser. Vielleicht ist sie eine ausgebildete Zauberin, aber man könnte ihr auch 'légèreté' unterstellen. Schließlich hat sie den hübschen und reichen Lucius geheiratet und der ist gegenüber dir ein echter Mistkerl mit miesen Charakter.

**Severus:** Ich kann auch französisch, also kein Grund sich überlegen zu fühlen. Und ob sie so oberflächlich ist, kannst du noch am wenigsten beurteilen.

**Ich:** Hört auf gegeneinander zu arbeiten, was soll nur einmal eurer Kind von euch denken?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. 7 Manche Dinge vergisst

The darkness arounding us 

**Kapitel 7**

**Manche Dinge vergisst man lieber schnell**

In den folgenden Tagen, bereute Feelicitas ihren Entschluss sogleich wieder. Sie wollte gar nicht heiraten. Sie war doch noch viel zu jung und eigentlich war alles doch zum Scheitern verurteilt. Einfacher als das, wäre es, aus dem Haus zu gehen und den Zug zu besteigen, bis zur Küste zu fahren, auf den Kontinent über zu setzen und zu dem Ort zurück zu fahren, den sie früher Zuhause genannt hatte. Dem verschlafenen Nest in der Provence, nahe der Stadt Briancon.

In dem die Zeit in der Vergangenheit stehen geblieben war. Wo alte Häuser mit Erkern und vielen Schnörkeln die Straßen säumten, still in der Sommerhitze, dem Herbstblätterfall, unter der Last des Schnees und in den Frühlingsblüten versunken.

Wo es immer still gewesen war.

Diese Stille hatte sie natürlich erdrückt, und immer gefangener gemacht, als die verschnörkelten Gitter, die den Garten des Hauses umzäunten, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Sie war jung und eigentlich sollte Feelicitas noch alles vor sich haben, man behandelte sie aber, als sei ihr Leben schon längst festgesetzt. Nun, sie hatte in jungen Jahren genug angestellt, aber deswegen konnte man sie doch nicht für immer festhalten. Deswegen war sie von Zuhause weg gegangen, das Land ihrer Eltern zu erkunden. Dieser Ort in Frankreich war niemals ihr wirkliches Zuhause gewesen.

Auch das Haus ihrer Familie hatte diese Stille, diese Leere in sich, obwohl sie zu dritt in ihm gewohnt hatten.

Es war so viel in ihrem Leben geschehen, seit sie drei Jahre alt war. Feelicitas wusste schon früh, dass ihre Eltern nicht ihre richtigen Eltern waren, dass sie ein Pflegekind war, nicht wirklich adoptiert, aber auch nicht ins Heim abgeschoben.

Ihr Pflegevater, der ihr nicht so sehr gewogen war, hatte schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie das wusste.

Doch erinnerte sich Feelicitas an nichts aus ihrer frühsten Kindheit und nachdem ihre Maman ihr angedeutet hatte, dass sie wohl schon als Baby Waise geworden und dann nach mehreren Kinderheimen endlich zu ihnen gekommen war, schürfte sie nicht länger in diesem Loch und glaubte ihr.

Maman hatte sie sehr geliebt und Feelicitas hätte ihr nie eine Lüge zugetraut. Adelaide de Fresy war ziemlich fromm und wenn sie mal etwas vorenthalten wollte, dann wurde sie für gewöhnlich recht rot, dabei sah man ihr die Wahrheit an den Augen an. Zumindest Feelicitas, aber ihr Pflegevater war da blind.

Nun scheinbar, war die Lebenslüge von Adelaide eine Sache, die ihrer Pflegemutter durch die Jahre so selbstverständlich geworden war, das sie sich nichts mehr anmerken ließ.

Erst durch Feelicitas Zeit in der magischen Welt, waren der jungen Frau Erinnerungen gekommen, die im Gegensatz zu der Version mit der Herkunft aus einen englischen Waisenhaus standen. Und so manche bisher unverstandene Beschimpfung ihres Pflegevaters hatte Feelicitas plötzlich noch stutziger gemacht.

Schuld daran waren die Dementoren. Damals, als Feelicitas mit dem dunklen Lord in Askaban war und ihr eines dieser Wesen zu nahe gekommen war, hatte sie etwas gesehen, dass sie misstrauisch werden ließ. Alles was sie mittlerweile über Dementoren gelesen hatte, sagte ihr, dass ihr Erlebnis eine schlechte Erinnerung aus ihrer frühen Kindheit gewesen war, die sie längst vergessen zu haben schien. Der Dementor zeigte ihr Szenen einer Beerdigungsfeier und dann war da auch diese rothaarige Frau mit den grünen Augen, die Feelicitas schon in vielen Träumen ihrer Kindheit gesehen hatte und von der sie immer glaubte, dass es ihr persönlicher Lieblingsengel sein musste.

Auch ihre Maman hatte ihr dabei zugestimmt. Sie war sehr gläubig ihre Pflegemutter und sie wusste das Feelicitas ein besonderes Kind war, wie kein anderes im Dorf. Und selbst Feelicitas blieb nicht verborgen, das Adelaide sie gerne als ein Gottesgeschenk anschaute und meinte, Feelicitas sei zu Großem bestimmt. Am liebsten hätte sie sie in einem Kloster als wunder bringende Nonne gesehen. Hatte sie zwar nie gesagt, aber man merkte es ihr irgendwie an. Maman hätte es auch bestimmt einzurichten versucht, wenn da nicht... Aber das war eine andere Geschichte, deren Aussage nur bestätigte, dass Feelicitas Lefay nicht zur Nonne taugte. Aber auch ohne weiter über ihre Jugend nachzudenken, musste sich Feelicitas eingestehen, das sie nicht wirklich zurückhaltend war, wenn es um die Wahl ihrer Partner ging. Das mit Severus und Sirius hatten sie entgültig davon überzeugt, das ihr erster Freund wohl keine überstandene Ausgeburt ihrer Frühreife gewesen war.

Doch all ihre nebelhaften Erinnerungen und Ablenkungen halfen Feelicitas nicht weiter. Die Zeit ging voran und es kam der Tag, an dem Severus Snape sie in die freie Welt mitnahm

Zuerst besuchten sie die Winkelgasse, jenen magischen Ort, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte. Es gab so viel zu entdecken und was an diesem Tag alles passierte, auch später, als er mit ihr in eine dunklere Straße namens Knockturngasse einbog, machte einen großen Eindruck auf sie, so dass sie zunächst gar nicht darüber nachdenken konnte.

Vor allen Dingen, weil sie niemand weiter beachtete. Sie war für die Menschen auf der Straße nur eine Zauberin unter vielen und wenn man es mal auf die Winkelgasse beschränkte, dann liefen andere sogar muggelhafter herum als sie selber. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, das sie sehr angepasst aussah. Feelicitas hatte sich extra etwas zurecht gemacht, damit sie auch an der Seite der düsteren Erscheinung Severus Snapes bestehen konnte, doch so recht war sie nicht von ihrer Wahl überzeugt. Ihren schwarzen Umhang hatte sie einmal zuhause gelassen und sich stattdessen für den grasgrünen Umhang entschieden, den ihr Madame Pomfrey in ihrer geheimen Sammelaktion besorgt hatte. Nur leider passte unter diesen Umhang kaum eines ihrer Kleider, ohne direkt wegen den bunten Farben aufdringlich zu wirken und so hatte Feelicitas wieder das grüne Kleid mit dem weiten Ausschnitt dazu angezogen.

Schwarz wäre vielleicht für die Knockturngasse doch die passendere Farbe gewesen.

Als sie dann in den Geschäften auch mal hin und wieder auf Menschen trafen, die Severus kannten, stellte er sie ganz normal mit ihrem Namen vor und verschwieg ihre nähere Beziehung. Niemand schien sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen und es war Feelicitas noch nie unklarer, warum sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit wie ein Häschen hinterm Kohlkopf gelebt hatte. Es wartete ja offensichtlich keine Schlange auf sie, um sie zu verschlingen.

Voldemorts Pläne waren ihr plötzlich verschlossen.

Severus suchte eine Apotheke auf und bestellte vor Ort einige Zutaten für seine Arbeit. Aber Feelicitas hatte genug Muße um sich einen Großteil der Straße anzuschauen und die Vielfalt an Angeboten und Neuheiten erschlug sie fast. Irgendwann war Severus fertig und danach besorgten sie zu Feelicitas großer Verwunderung ein paar Dinge, die sie selber dringend brauchte. Und so bekam Feelicitas zum ersten Mal seit ziemlich langer Zeit wieder eine Haarbürste zu sehen. Im Riddlehaus hatte sie sich angewöhnt die Haare mit den Fingern zu kämmen, weil ihre alte Bürste kaputtgegangen war und es Stundenlang dauerte sich damit zu kämmen. Und danach war ihr das so selbstverständlich, das sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, jemanden nach einer Bürste zu fragen. Und niemand hatte daran gedacht. Das Severus sich über so was Gedanken machte und vorausschauend handelte, erschien ihr als ein seltsamer Wesenszug bei einen Mann wie Severus Snape. Auf diese Art ergatterte sie auch ein Paar Haarspangen und war eigentlich ziemlich glücklich und erleichtert gewesen. Es warf ein ganz neues Licht auf ihre zukünftige Beziehung. Wenigstens nahm er Rücksicht auf sie, das war schon mal viel wert. Aber vielleicht war er auch nur ihre wuschelige Mähne leid, schließlich wusste er als einziger, wie sie früher ausgesehen hatte, bevor Voldemort ihr den Zopf abgerissen hatte.

Danach zogen sie dann weiter in die Muggelwelt um ihre eigentliche Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Das sich Feelicitas noch Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, ob Severus mit seiner schwarzen Robe Aufsehen erregen würde, erschien ihr im nachhinein als lachhaft, denn die kommenden Geschehnisse überdeckten solche Kleinigkeiten völlig.

Es war so ein Schock gewesen, was Feelicitas im Standesamt erfahren hatte. Sie hatte sich plötzlich mit einer vollen Wahrheit konfrontiert gesehen, die sie so nie wissen wollte. Genauer gesagt ging ihr das in dem Moment auf, in dem der britische Standesbeamte, der so kurz vor der Mittagspause schon recht geschafft und zerwuschelt aussah, ihre Personalien für die Ausstellung einer Aufenthaltsgenehmigung und die künftige Hochzeit erfasst hatte und in Frankreich nichts fand, was auf ihre Identität hinwies.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Lefay. Doch es scheint so, als ob etwas an ihren Angaben nicht stimmt.", sagte er mit einem so gleichgültig einstudierten, verständnisvollen Ton, dass es Feelicitas irgendwie schlecht wurde und das Baby zu treten begann.

Sie war sofort leicht sauer geworden und hatte nicht viel Geduld bewiesen. Es sollte sie nicht geben? Unmöglich. Wann geschah schon mal so was? Sie hatte mal einen Film im Fernsehen gesehen, da stand auch plötzlich eine Frau vor dem nichts und genauso reingelegt kam sie sich jetzt vor.

„Glauben sie mir, an meinen Angaben stimmt alles, aber vielleicht ist es ihr Computerprogramm, das einen Fehler macht. Heutzutage kann ein falsches Tastendrücken schlimme Folgen haben." Severus schien nicht gerade zu wissen wovon sie sprach, aber Feelicitas sah es ihm nach. Computer waren eine Sache für sich, man musste sich nicht damit auskennen.

Der Beamte reagierte auf ihren ungeduldigen Ton beleidigt. „Das Programm kann sich nicht irren. Sie müssen-"

„Haben sie Feelicitas mit zwei E geschrieben?" Der Beamte wurde rot, was aber schnell wieder wechselte. Er enthielt sich nicht lange eines Kommentars, denn er fand immer noch nichts. Keine Meldung beim Einwohnermeldeamt, keine Adresse, keine Familienangaben.

„Was heißt das jetzt?", fragte sie vorsichtig und spürte, dass Severus neben ihr ungeduldig wurde, weil er scheinbar überhaupt nicht durchblickte, worin überhaupt das Problem bestand. Sie selber auch nicht, aber zumindest wusste Feelicitas mit modernen Techniken in der Muggelwelt Bescheid. Sicherheitshalber trat sie Severus leicht und verhalten auf den Fuß, damit wollte sie andeuten, das er nichts sagen sollte, denn Beamte waren ziemlich empfindlich bei so was. Und als der Beamte wegen seines Aufruckens irritiert aufschaute, lächelte sie ihr anziehendes Feenlächeln, von dem Sirius schwor, dass dies auf Veelablut in ihren Adern zurückzuführen sein musste. Feelicitas hatte damals darüber gelacht und ihn für verrückt erklärt. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was eine Veela war. Damals dachte sie ja auch noch, sie sei einfach jemand, der mit ein wenig Glück oder Schicksal zu magischem Blut gekommen war. Himmel, war das lange her.

„Nun, ja .", druckste der Mann herum. „Es scheint so..." Damit erklärte er ihr lang und breit und äußerst umständlich, dass sie scheinbar nicht existierte. Na ja, das hatte Feelicitas auch schon mitbekommen, doch so richtig zum nachdenken brachte es sie nicht.

Und dabei war die Lösung immer schon so nahe gewesen und doch hatte sie es nie durchschaut, weil ihr die Erinnerungen fehlten. Heute wusste sie, warum sie nie richtig adoptiert worden war. Maman und ihr Pflegevater hatten sie belogen. Feelicitas war nie als Säugling in einem Waisenhaus gewesen und schon gar nicht in einem englischen, dem sie ja angeblich ihre Sprachkenntnisse verdankte. Doch woher sie wirklich kam, sollte bald auch erfahren.

„Es muss sich um einen Irrtum handeln." Feelicitas war etwas verwirrt. Sie zeigte ihren Ausweis, den sie durch alle Wirren und Mühen gerettet hatte. Der Beamte hatte nun jeglichen Rest von Anstand und Geduld verloren und einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der Severus zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Und scheinbar nicht nur wegen der verpatzten Mittagspause. Er wollte die Polizei rufen, weil er sich sicher war, dass der Ausweis eine Fälschung sei.

Severus hätte den Beamten beinahe in die nächste Woche gehext. Doch komischerweise hielt er sich zurück und blieb beherrscht genug. Feelicitas fühlte sich mittlerweile außerstande das zu regeln und ließ ihn machen. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig überfordert. Und dass Severus sich in so normalen Dingen der Muggelwelt auskannte, war bereits verwirrend genug.

„Sie wollen doch damit nicht andeuten, dass wir so dumm wären, gerade mit einem gefälschten Ausweis in ein Standesamt zu gehen?", fragte er den plötzlich wieder ernüchterten Beamten und dieser fand sein Benehmen wieder und entschuldigte sich wie ein Schuljunge. Feelicitas blickte zu ihrem Helden hin. Auch wenn sie, aufgrund der Umstände, nicht in Hochstimmung war, versuchte sie ihn per Blickkontakt zusätzlich etwas zu besänftigen, aber er reagierte nicht darauf. Über kurz oder Lang kamen sie jedoch auf die Idee, zu versuchen etwas über ihre angeblichen englischen Wurzeln herauszubekommen.

Feelicitas hatte beinahe schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben und malte sich alle möglichen Szenarien aus. Sie wäre nicht weiter überrascht gewesen, wenn der Mann ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie nirgendwo herkam und deshalb für den Rest ihres Lebens in irgendwelchen verkommenden Häusern als geheimer Untermieter hausen müsse. Doch dem war glücklicherweise nicht so.

Man fand letztendlich tatsächlich eine Frau namens Lefay. Nur dass diese eine Miriel Deepwood- Lefay war.

Sie war die uneheliche Tochter einer Synaile Lefay, und Witwe eines Mann namens Nathaniel Deepwood.

Feelicitas stockte der Atem, als sie hörte was als nächstes kam. Mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck las der Mann von seinem Bildschirm ab, dass bei Miriel und Nathaniel Deepwood eine Tochter aufgeführt war. Feelicitas Miriel Lefay.

Und es kam noch viel schlimmer. Die Frau und das Kind waren scheinbar die letzen Überlebenden der Familie Deepwood, die teils bei einem Hausbrand 1981 ums Leben kamen. Jedenfalls gab es noch ein paar Todesscheine von einem gewissen Allen Deepwood und seiner Frau Nathalie zu bewundern. Laut Angaben waren Miriel Deepwood-Lefay und ihre Tochter nach Frankreich ausgewandert und damit endeten die Aufzeichnungen. Feelicitas fiel es schwer sich vorzustellen, das sie diese Tochter gewesen sein musste. Aber ihre leibliche Mutter, hatte sich doch bestimmt nicht einfach so davongemacht.

Und als ob sich plötzlich ein dicker Klumpen lösen würde, wusste sie, das die Angaben des Amtes nicht richtig waren. Sie sah plötzlich Dinge vor sich, von denen sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, das sie das einmal erlebt hatte. Verschwunden und für Tod erklärt, hätte da noch stehen müssen. Doch da stand rein gar nichts mehr.

Alles was an diesem Tag noch geschah nahm Feelicitas nur wie in dicke Watte verpackt wahr. Severus hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie einer Ohnmacht nahe war und in einen Schock verfiel. Er regelte den Rest mit dem Beamten. Feelicitas ließ ihn machen. Und er machte es gut. Da musste man ihm seine Kontakte als Kind zur Muggelwelt, dank seines Vaters, zu Gute halten. Jedenfalls hatte sie bei Überprüfung seiner Unterlagen mitbekommen, dass sein Vater einen höchst muggelhaften Lebenslauf besaß. Feelicitas bekam ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung und sie bekam einen Termin auf dem Standesamt für die Ehezeremonie. Aber das bedeutete ihr alles nichts mehr.

Danach schob Severus sie mit sich und sie machten sich ohne weiteren Zwischenstop zurück in den Grimauldplace.

Als Severus mit Feelicitas im Schlepptau in die Eingangshalle trat und sie daraufhin in die Küche schleppte und dort, unter Sirius und Remus erstaunten Blicken, einfach auf einen Stuhl drückte und ohne Erklärung wieder verschwand, wusste sie nicht, wo ihr der Kopf stand.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Feelicitas?", hatte Sirius beiläufig interessiert gefragt. Remus war, als sie nicht wirklich reagierte, zu ihr hingetreten und setzte sich neben sie. Sie blickte ihn vage an und er fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Sirius, sie hat eiskalte Hände." Daraufhin erwachte Sirius aus seiner leichten Alkoholstarre und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Snape muss ihr etwas angetan haben." Hass loderte auf. Feelicitas war es egal. Die beiden stoben erst wieder auseinander, als Severus Snape plötzlich mit Dumbledore und einem Denkarium im Gefolge in die Küche trat.

„Guten Abend, Remus, Sirius, Feelicitas." Er nickte jedem zu. Snape sagte kein Wort, aber Sirius reichte es und er fuhr ihn an: „Hast du etwas mit ihrem Zustand zu tun...?"

Snape wollte gerade genau so giftig erwidern: „Und wenn-?", doch Dumbledore ging dazwischen.

„Meine Herren ich muss sie schon bitten. Könnten sie ihre Streiterein in den Hintergrund stellen?", fuhr er etwas grob dazwischen, mäßigte sich aber wieder „Haben sie die beiden nicht aufgeklärt?", wandte er sich an Severus. Dieser verneinte.

„Ich habe sie sofort verständigt, Professor Dumbledore." Dieser nickte und schaute Remus an: „Hat sie mal etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, Albus, hat sie nicht. Was ist den passiert?"

Albus wiegelte ab: „Später Remus. Severus, wann sagten sie, ist sie in diesen Zustand verfallen?"

Severus erzählte noch einmal alles über die Probleme auf dem Amt und Dumbledore nickte.

„So, so. Ich bin zwar kein Heiler, doch ich würde sagen, der Schrecken über die Konfrontation mit derartig vielen Neuigkeiten, hat sie etwas überfordert. Nun, das ist nichts, was sich nicht mit ein wenig Klärung der Gedanken beheben ließe. Remus holen sie mir bitte eine Decke. Sirius könnten wir etwas Whiskey haben? Gut. Und Severus, sie bleiben hier und rühren sich nicht vom Fleck." Sie befolgten Dumbledores Weisungen und bald flößte Dumbledore ihr ein wenig Whiskey ein: „Trink etwas davon Kind, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen." Und wirklich, sie erwachte wieder aus ihrer Starre und fing zu weinen an. Dumbledore tätschelte ihr die Schulter.

Stunden später saßen Dumbledore, Severus und die anderen immer noch bei ihr und gemeinsam betrachteten sie den wabernden Inhalt des Denkariums, in das Dumbledore einige Erinnerungsfäden von Feelicitas abgelegt hatte. Erst hatte er ein paar Zauber auf sie angewandt. Nun, da er die verdrängten Erinnerungen in die Wirklichkeit geholt hatte, konnte er endlich auch ihre psychische Blockade lösen.

Es war wie im Film, was sie dort sahen. Doch lückenhaft, da die Erinnerungen nicht mehr frisch waren und sie sich gar nicht erinnern wollte. Man konnte auch nicht in ihnen eintauchen, was Feelicitas sowieso als höchst merkwürdig ansah.

Doch Feelicitas konnte auf diese Weise die Wahrheit ertragen. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre Erinnerungen an einige Dinge in ihrer frühesten Kindheit wieder gefunden, sondern auch einiges mehr, das scheinbar durch einen von Voldemorts Gedächtniszaubern blockiert war und überhaupt nichts Gutes verhieß, sobald sie anfangen würde darüber nachzudenken. So stürzte sie sich lieber in das, was in dieser Erinnerungsschüssel lag.

Severus erzählte noch mal von den Namen von Feelicitas leiblichen Eltern. Dumbledore hatte sich bei der Nennung von Nathaniel Deepwoods Namen plötzlich wieder an die seit vier Generationen reinmagische Familie und ihren einzigen Sohn erinnert und erzählte Feelicitas so schonend wie es ging, von den schweren Zeiten vor über 14 Jahren. Er erwähnte auch, dass die Familie Deepwood wegen einer erstaunlich liberalen Einstellung gegenüber Ehen mit magischen Kreaturen und diverser anderer Makel auf Lord Voldemorts Abschussliste stand. Es hörte sich grauenhaft an.

Eine von vielen Namen –und heldenlosen Familien, die unter Voldemorts Chaosherrschaft untergingen. Sie starben in einem Flammenmeer, als Todesser ihr Haus anzündeten. Doch Nathaniel Deepwood selbst war da schon länger tot, über den Grund sagte Dumbledore nichts. So starb damals nur sein Vater Allen Deepwood und Miriel war mit ihrer Tochter untergetaucht und nicht wieder gefunden worden.

Die Spuren verloren sich in Richtung Frankreich und nicht einmal die ebenfalls überlebende Hauselfe Weirdy wusste näheres.

Feelicitas befand sich mit ihrer Mutter auf der Flucht und es hieß in Voldemorts Kreisen, dass beide in Frankreich getötet worden wären. Das war wohl ein Irrtum. Doch das Denkarium ließ die ganze Geschichte wiederauferstehen.

Feelicitas Lefay hatte dort nahe Briancon, wo auch das Haus ihrer Pflegeeltern, der de Fresy stand, ihre Mutter verloren als sie drei Jahre alt war. Sie erinnerte sich wieder schwach an die Stimme und die Gestalt ihrer Mutter, aber nun beim betrachten des Gedankenflusses war es, als sei ihre Mutter gerade gestern mit ihr zu Fuß gewandert.

Lange Zeit waren sie gelaufen, bis sie dann in diesem Dorf im Rasthaus einkehrten. Ein paar Tage verbrachten sie dort still und friedlich und es schien ihr bis heute, dass ihre Mutter ausruhte, bevor sie weiter gehen konnten. Feelicitas meinte sich plötzlich noch dran erinnern zu können, dass am Abend des dritten Tages, denn so weit konnte sie da schon zählen, ihre Mutter hastig ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen packte, Feelicitas übereilt auf den Arm hob und sie das Haus fluchtartig verließen. Es musste spät im Jahr gewesen sein, denn es schien sehr kalt zu sein und ihre Mutter hatte sie nicht richtig angezogen als sie überstürzt aufgebrochen waren, auf der Flucht vor einer unsichtbaren Bedrohung.

Vielleicht erzählte ihre Maman, Adelaide de Fresy, deswegen immer, dass sie kurz vor dem erfrieren stand, als man sie 'aus dem Heim' holte. Irgendwann hörte das Rennen auf und sie waren in einem Wald angekommen.

„Hier kann uns keiner finden, ich verlaufe mich ja selbst.", hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen und wollte vom Arm runter und begann zu quengeln.

„Hör gut zu Feelie, Mama muss dir etwas sagen." Feelicitas weinte leise vor Schmerz, den ihre Mutter ihr zufügte, als sie sie fester an sich presste, doch hörte sie zu.

„Feelicitas, wir müssen ganz leise sein. Weißt du wir spielen verstecken und wenn wir gefunden werden, dann tut man uns weh." Feelicitas war nicht einverstanden und heulte auf: „Ich will nich verstecken!" Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch entstand und eine kalte Stimme ertönte.

„Das will ich auch nicht, also sollten wir nicht zu lange spielen... Ich kann es schnell machen, wenn ihr brav seid." Die kleine Feelicitas schaute in zwei eisige graue Augen, die einem jungen Mann Mitte Zwanzig gehörten und von weißblonden langen Haaren umrahmt wurden.

Was danach kam glich einem Alptraum. Miriel ließ Feelicitas herab und schrie ihr zu wegzulaufen. Dann stellte sie sich dem Verfolger. Vor Schreck machte die kleine Feelicitas, was ihre Mutter wollte. Doch sie schaute oft zurück und sah wie sich ihre Mutter mit gezücktem Zauberstab ihrem Angreifer entgegenstellte. Und sie sah, wie sie von einem grünen Blitz getroffen niedersank. Dann verwandelte sie der Mann in eine tote Taube und blickte zu Feelicitas auf, die erstarrt stehen geblieben war und die tote Taube betrachtete.

Als das kleine Mädchen merkte, das der Mann hinter ihr her war, rannte sie wieder davon. Doch natürlich war eine Dreijährige nicht so schnell wie ein Erwachsener und bald schon warf der Mann sich auf sie. Doch Feelicitas kannte keine Hemmungen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Der Mann hielt ihr den Mund zu und fluchte, da tat sie das erste, was ihr einfiel, sie biss ihm in die umklammernden Finger und er jaulte auf, dadurch konnte sie sich frei machen, aber ein Milchzahn blieb bei ihm stecken. Trotz dessen rannte sie nicht sofort weg, sondern ließ weiter ihre kindliche Wut an ihm aus und trat ihm gegen die Nase. Die richtige Höhe hatte sie ja gehabt. Feelicitas rannte bis sie sich bei einem Haus durch den schmiedeeisernen Zaun quetschte und in den Büschen verschwand.

Der Mann kam keuchend näher. Doch er fand sie nicht mehr: „Na ja. Wird wohl im nächsten Heim landen, da werde ich sie schon kriegen." Hörte sie ihn noch sagen, doch Feelicitas war nie in ein Heim gekommen. Die Besitzer des Hauses hatten sie aufgenommen und weil sie schon lange kinderlos waren, nur zu gerne heimlich behalten und innerhalb des Dorfes als adoptiert ausgegeben oder, wenn man die Urkunde sehen wollte, als Pflegekind bezeichnet.

Es hatte ja auch immer geklappt. Feelicitas hatte ja nur die Dorfschule besucht und die hatte ihr Pflegevater Louis selbst geleitet. Da brauchte man auch keine Unterlagen. Und später, als sie einen Pass brauchte, hatten sie ihr einen gefälschten besorgt. So vieles wurde auf einmal klar.

Die große Feelicitas, als sie die Augen des Mörders erblickte schrie ebenfalls auf, wie das kleine Mädchen.

„Lucius Malfoy? Lucius hat meine Mutter ermordet? Nein, nein." Sie blickte flehend um sich. „Das kann doch nicht sein."

Keiner antwortete.

„Aber das muss er doch gewusst haben. Er muss gewusst haben, dass ich überlebte? Er weiß doch wie ich heiße und das ich aus Frankreich kam?"

Dumbledore schaute ob dieser Nachrichten ernst aus und begann erst nach einer Weile zu sprechen.

„Es scheint mir wirklich so, als ob er, seitdem ihr euch das erste mal getroffen habt, davon gewusst hatte. Du bist ihm bei deiner Opferung das erste Mal aufgefallen und da dachte er wohl noch, dass es egal wäre. Ein Zufall, der einfach so geschehen ist. Du würdest sowieso sterben."

„Aber dann habe ich überlebt und bin geflohen. Er hat mich wieder gefangen und bei Voldemort-", Severus zuckte ein wenig, „-abgeliefert. Hätte er nicht fürchten müssen, dass Voldemort es herausbekommt? Mein Tod wäre doch damals noch nicht so schlimm gewesen? Es wäre doch die ideale Gelegenheit gewesen, mich loszuwerden, bevor das alles auffliegt."

Doch keiner wollte ihr eine Antwort geben.

Sirius Black wartete an diesen Abend vergebens auf einen nächtlichen Besuch von Feelicitas. Wie schon viele Abende zuvor, also sollte er sich eigentlich nichts daraus machen. Aber heute war es anders. Denn er ahnte, das sie in ihrem Bett lag und sich wahrscheinlich immer noch die Augen über alles ausheulte.

Für einen Moment war er versucht nachzuschauen, doch dann ließ er es. Wenn sie zu ihm kam, dann war das etwas anderes. Irgendwie hatte er sowieso Berührungsängste zu ihr. Sie war noch recht jung, obwohl er ihr Alter nicht kannte, älter als Anfang Zwanzig konnte sie nicht sein. Und nicht nur manchmal wirkte sie, als fühlte sie sich total verloren und überfordert. Erst hatte er ja gedacht, das sie ein Spiel trieb. Das was dem Orden von ihr berichtet worden war, hörte sich so grauenhaft an, das man bei ihrem Anblick es gar nicht glauben mochte, das sie es offenbar unbeschadet überstand.

Er war sich sicher gewesen, das sie eine verkappte Todesserin war. Da half auch nicht ihr harmloser Anblick und die hübschen Augen drüber hinweg. Er kannte genug von dieser Sorte, hübsch, aber gefährlich. Irgendwas verbarg Feelicitas Lefay, und das musste etwas schlimmes sein.

Doch dann war sie doch so anders gewesen. Sirius vergaß seinen Verdacht wieder, obwohl er meinte, das etwas stichhaltiges dran sein musste, das sie ein Geheimnis hatte. Aber was ging es ihn an? So nah standen sie sich auch wieder nicht. Das war in der Beengtheit des Grimauldplace auch nicht möglich. Er hätte sich eigentlich auch nicht auf diese Beziehung eingelassen, aber sie war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm bewiesen, das sie sehr wohl wusste, was sie wollte und was nicht. Tagsüber merkte man ihr keinerlei Regungen an und wenn sie ihn einmal auch nur berührt hatte, als die Sonne noch am Himmel stand, dann konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Es war schon komisch. Und auch Nachts, wenn sie alleine waren, war sie recht distanziert. Fast als würde sie es gar nicht anders kennen – oder wollen.

Die Mädchen, die er früher in ihrem Alter gekannt hatte, wollten immer knutschen, fummeln und flirten. Sie stellten immer riesige Anforderungen und erwarteten, das man sich den ganzen Tag um sie kümmerte. In der Schule hieß das, das man dann statt mit seinen Freunden etwas zu unternehmen, mit einen Mädchen am See spazieren ging oder sich in einen lauschigen Busch schlagen sollte. Stand ein Hogsmeadebesuch an, dann erwarteten sie das man mit ihnen ausging und am liebsten hätten sie Sirius eine Hundeleine angelegt, damit er auch ja nicht auf die Idee kam, sich anderweitig umzuschauen. Es war immer ziemlich stressig. Und selbst nach Hogwarts, verlief das alles im ähnlichen Schema. Entweder man musste den Frauen ein großes anspruchsvolles Programm bieten, oder die Geduld besitzen stundenlang mit ihnen auf irgendeinen Sofa zu sitzen und zu kuscheln, was auf die Dauer recht langwierig war.

Wenn man danach ging, war Feelicitas Lefay ziemlich umgänglich. Und so war er es eingegangen, und als sie dann ihre Besuche fast völlig einstellte, dann hatte er auch das akzeptiert und nicht nachgehakt. Obwohl er sich auch denken konnte, was der Grund dafür war. Er hatte einfach zu oft über Snape gelästert, was nicht gerade ratsam ist, wenn der Mensch, der fortan Seite an Seite mit diesen Mistkerl leben musste, dabei war.

Sirius lauschte in die Stille, und suchte nach irgendwelche Geräuschen, doch man hörte nichts. Es war völlig still und von trügerischer Ruhe.

Er wusste nicht, was er weiterhin tun sollte. Wie sollte man denn auch reagieren? Sirius hatte in seinen jungen Jahren mehrmals Freundinnen gehabt. Doch er war nicht wirklich ein großer Versteher der Frauen. Gegenüber seiner tiefen Freundschaft mit James und später auch mit Lily, hatten seine kurzzeitigen Freundinnen zurückstehen müssen. Und das hatte dann auch die Geduldigste langfristig abgeschreckt und wenn sie ihm dann doch lästig waren, dann ging Sirius ihnen einfach aus dem Weg. Doch hier war das gar nicht so einfach. Das Haus war zwar groß, doch bot es gar nicht genug Möglichkeiten um nicht aufeinander zu treffen.

Außerdem was sollte sie denken, wenn er sie besuchte? Obwohl, ihm gehörte doch das Haus und auch das Zimmer welches sie bewohnte. Also hatte er doch alles recht der Welt um nachzuschauen, ob sie die Wände noch stehen ließ. Außerdem waren sie alleine, keiner würde es mitbekommen. Aber es war still.

Sirius hatte sich am nachmittäglichen Whiskeyausschank auch ein wenig gütlich getan. Das, was er an diesen Tag in seiner eigenen Küche erlebt hatte, durchbrach zwar das ewige einerlei seines langweiligen Alltags, aber er hätte gerne darauf verzichtet. Das Mädchen hatte recht gehabt, als sie sagte, das manche Dinge nie zuende gingen. Nicht genug das sie von Voldemort lange Zeit wie ein Schoßhund gehalten wurde und irgendein treuloser Todesser ihr ein Kind gemacht hatte. Das irgendein Witzbold den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, sie in eine Zwangsehe mit Snape zu stecken war auch schon ziemlich hart, und man sollte es eigentlich Albus zum Vorwurf machen darauf eingegangen zu sein. Aber das sie auch von ihren Pflegeeltern so angelogen wurde, war für sie bestimmt unerträglich.

Sirius entschied entgültig, das er nicht aufstehen würde. Vielleicht würde es alles noch viel schlimmer machen, wenn er sich jetzt auch einmischte. Remus hatte sowieso schon Verdacht geschöpft, nicht zuletzt, wegen seinen heutigen Wutausbruch gegenüber Snape. Aber natürlich machte ein Remus Lupin einem keine Vorwürfe, schließlich wurde er auch von einer ziemlich jungen Frau angehimmelt. Auch wenn er das nicht gerne hörte. Kurz bevor Sirius einschlief drehte er sich noch mal um und lauschte, aber alles war noch immer totenstill. Einen Moment bekam er Angst, das sie sich vielleicht etwas angetan haben könnte und wäre fast aus dem Bett gesprungen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich das wieder ausreden. Nein, deswegen würde sie nicht alles hinschmeißen.

Sirius seufzte, was war nur mit ihm los?

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Gute Frau, ich bin schwanger. Willst du das Kind unbedingt loswerden, oder soll es Spätschäden davontragen? Das ist kein gutes Vorbild für die, welche vor diesen Worten an ihren Monitoren sitzen und zumeist sogar jünger sind, als die Altersbeschränkung erlaubt. Ich mach mir ja schon Sorgen ob Sirius Alkoholfahne schadet und dann tust du so was!

**Ich:** Ich als überzeugte Nichttrinkerin, habe da keine Ahnung von. Du bist nicht mehr in den ersten drei Monaten, aber du hast recht und ich sollte auch mal davor warnen. Es ist nicht gerade sehr fürsorglich. Aber das musst du Albus verzeihen, er hat doch keine Ahnung von so was.

**Remus:** Ich soll dir von Albus ausrichten, das er in seiner großen Weisheit natürlich Ahnung von so was hat und das nicht so tolerieren kann, angeblich nichts gewusst zu haben. Und auch Sirius und ich, haben das eigentlich gewusst und müssen uns beschweren.

**Severus:** Meint ihr etwa, ich wäre so beschränkt und wüsste es nicht?

**Sirius:** Und warum hast du dann nichts getan, Snivellus? Du willst dich doch bloß aufspielen.

**Severus: **Gerade du hast es nötig mir das zu sagen Black, hast ja selber nur wieder auf deinen faulen Hintern gesessen und dich an der Geschichte aufgezogen. Es hätte keiner was tun können, kaum war der Whiskey da, hat Albus sie abgefüllt. Man kann ihr ja wohl nicht den Magen auspumpen, außerdem wird sie es überleben.

**Ich:** Warum redet Albus Dumbledore eigentlich nie selber mit mir? Vielleicht hat er ja gar keine Schuld und magischer Whiskey ist nicht schädlich...

**Feelicitas:** Netter Versuch, klar ist der auch schädlich. Die wirken alle auf mich, als hätten sie von überhaupt nichts eine Ahnung. Auch mit meiner Verwandtschaft, das hätte doch alles viel früher auffallen müssen. Man hat mich öfters darauf hingewiesen, das ich jemanden bekannt vorkomme.

**Ich:** Die haben alle was anderes zu tun, als lange über dich nachzudenken.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. 8 Ohne Wiederkehr

The darkness arounding us Kapitel 8 

**Ohne Wiederkehr**

Severus Snape hatte sich in den folgenden Tagen näher in den Kreisen der Todesser umgehört. Auch für ihm bedeuteten die neuen Erkenntnisse eine unangenehme Überraschung. Und das eben aus dem Grund, das er selber nun überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was der dunkle Lord plante. Es war zunächst ziemlich einfach gewesen. Voldemort wollte Feelicitas in Reichweite haben und ein Kind von ihr, weswegen auch immer. Aber nun wurde alles noch viel komplizierter, was hingegen Feelicitas Lefays Berichte über einen prophetischen Traum des dunklen Lords stütze. Also hatte sein Meister, durch einen Traum beeinflusst, rein zufällig ein Muggelmädchen aufgegabelt, was sich nach einiger Zeit als eine magisch talentierten Frau und alte Bekannte entpuppte. Es war eine Erklärung, warum Lucius Malfoy gerade ziemlich in Ungnade stand, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben durfte. Das ganze Schlamassel konnte er nicht einmal durch die Zeugung eines Kindes wieder gutmachen. Welch eine Enttäuschung in den Augen des dunklen Lordes. Zumal alles darauf hindeutete, das Lucius derjenige war, der vor lauter Frustration dem Ministerium einen Hinweis auf die Existenz von Feelicitas Lefay gegeben hatte. Severus interessierte es nicht wirklich, was Lucius noch zu erwarten hatte. Die eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerten ihn vielmehr und er haderte ein wenig, dem dunklen Lord mitzuteilen, was Feelicitas erfahren hatte.

Auch nach der nächsten Todesserversammlung ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Aber er hegte einen Plan. Von Lucius und dem dunklen Lord, würde er wohl keine Antworten erwarten dürfen, aber es gab ja noch einen dritten, der vielleicht wusste was vor sich ging, aber zu einfältig war um die Bedeutung zu erkennen. Wurmschwanz.

Nach der Versammlung trat Severus auf ihn zu. Er mochte diesen kleinen Schleimer nicht, und das konnte es auch nicht besser machen, als Severus einsehen musste, das auch Peter Pettigrew selber einen Teil an der Verschwörung gegen die Potters innehatte.

Wurmschwanz ließ sich nicht gerne auf eine Konfrontation ein, was natürlich verständlich war. Scheinbar wusste die miese Ratte sehr wohl Bescheid über die Heiratspläne, aber das stand zu erwarten, denn mittlerweile wussten das die meisten und wer es sich traute spottete schon mal drüber. Aber kaum einer wusste die genaue Verbindung zwischen ihnen nachzuvollziehen.

Severus versuchte alles, aber erfuhr nicht gerade etwas neues von Wurmschwanz. Stattdessen blieb dieser ziemlich zurückhaltend und ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken, außer das Feelicitas zeitweise Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte.  
Severus ließ ihn wieder laufen und vergaß es sofort wieder, aber Wurmschwanz, die miese Ratte schien die Situation auszunutzen und war sofort zum dunklen Lord gerannt und hatte gepetzt. Severus entschied, das er das irgendwann zurückbekommen würde, wusste aber noch nicht, wie er das machen konnte.

Aber man konnte es nicht mehr abwenden. Severus sich doch wieder vor seinen Meister einfinden und sich für seine Nachfragen verantworten. Um das schlimmste abzuwenden, war Severus wieder schonungslos offen und gestand ein, das Feelicitas ein paar Dinge rausbekommen hatte und das er selber, daraufhin leicht verwirrt war und nicht wusste, ob er mit diesen Wissen vor seinen Herrn treten sollte, oder ob es so unwichtig war, das man den dunklen Lord nicht damit belangen brauchte. Es war immerhin besser Zweifel durchblicken zu lassen, als einzugestehen, das man seinen Herrn ganz hintergangen hatte.

An dem Tag war Voldemort nicht sehr gut gelaunt und Severus musste sich einiges anhören, was seine 'Zweifel gegenüber den Verhalten seines Herrn' anging und natürlich bekam er den Verdruss auch körperlich zu spüren.

Seit dem Vorfall auf dem Standesamt und der Entdeckung ihrer wahren Ursprünge waren drei Wochen vergangen. Feelicitas saß im verlassenen Wintergarten, bewaffnet mit Pergament, Feder und Tinte und beschäftigte sich mit einer nicht so ganz unkomplizierten Sache.

Da sie ja nun so was wie einen Stammbaum hatte, aber nicht so recht durchblickte, musste sie es aufschreiben. Zuerst hatte sie es nur auf einen Notizbogen formulieren wollen, doch dann hatte die junge Frau die Idee, das alles etwas größer abzuziehen. Ihre Inspiration hatte sie zweifelsohne von dem großen Wandteppich der Blacks, zudem gab es im Haus einige alte Bücher über Stammbäume und alles was damit zusammenhing. Das beste daran war, das diese Stammbäume, einmal erstellt sich von selbst vorführten. Feelicitas wusste, das sie diese Art der Magie im Moment nicht ausführen konnte, also mühte sie sich auf Muggelart ab.

Stammbaum der Familie  Lefay

Nathalie Deepwood Allen Deepwood Synaile Lefay -- ?

(1931 - †1957) (1925 - †1981) (1935 - †?) (? - †?)

Nathaniel Deepwood Miriel Deepwood-Lefay

(1950 - †1978) (1952 - †1981) …

… -- Feelicitas Deepwood-Lefay -- Severus Snape

(1977) (1960)

verheiratet

-- sonstige Art von Beziehung

verwandt mit / Kind von...

Als sie soweit fertig war, lehnt sie sich zurück und schaute sich ihr Kunstwerk noch mal genauer an. Das war knapp und kurz und beinhaltete keine alten Geschichten. Dieser Stammbaum war eigentlich perfekt. Vielleicht wollte sie gar nicht, das er sich von selber weiterführte.

Feelicitas hatte sich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ihr Leben immer wirrer wurde. Was machte es denn schon aus? Na gut, ihre leiblichen Eltern waren magisch und scheinbar war ihre gesamte Verwandtschaft auf Voldemorts Auftrag hin umgebracht worden. Warum das so war, konnte keiner sagen, aber das war ja nichts neues. Wann bitte sehr hatte ihr je ein Mensch bisher die Wahrheit erzählt?

Vielleicht Direktor Dumbledore, aber der schien einfach nicht genug zu wissen, um ihr mehr sagen zu können, als er hatte.

Sie hätte noch lange darüber nachdenken können, doch sie wusste, dass es vergeblich sein würde. Vielleicht würde sie ja irgendwann mehr darüber erfahren, aber mit Sicherheit nicht während sie hier im Grimauldplace eingesperrt war.

Immerhin gab es noch andere Dinge zu bedenken. Nachdem das alles mit der Heirat so schnell beschlossen worden war, hatte sich Severus auch wieder aus ihren Leben verabschiedet und sie hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Dabei rückte der Hochzeitstermin immer näher. Doch nicht alle waren so desinteressiert. Gerade Molly Weasley kam jetzt Abends wieder öfters, um für die immer häufiger stattfindenden Versammlungen zu kochen – und um Feelicitas beim Nähen ihres Hochzeitskleides zu helfen.

Eigentlich hatte Feelicitas nicht vor gehabt, irgendwas besonderes zur Hochzeit anzuziehen. Sie hatte beim Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse einiges an neuer Garderobe erstanden und wollte ursprünglich eines dieser Kleider anziehen. Doch als Molly Weasley davon hörte, bekam sie fast einen Herzinfarkt und setzte ihr fortan ständig in den Ohren, dass sie doch ein richtiges Hochzeitskleid bräuchte.

Schließlich hatte Feelicitas nachgegeben, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Molly Weasley ihr Stoff besorgen sollte und sie das Kleid dann selbst schneidern wollte. Eines der wenigen Talente, die Feelicitas aus ihrer Zeit in Frankreich mitbekommen hatte war, dass sie sehr gut nähen konnte. Briancon, die nächste Stadt, war meilenweit entfernt gewesen und so selten wie sie dort hinkamen, hatte Feelicitas nie die Chance die schönen Kleider aus den Katalogen und Geschäften zu ergattern. Doch im Dorf gab es einen kleinen Laden in dem noch Stoffe verkauft wurden und das nutzte sie immer weidlich aus. So hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon einige recht seltsame Eigenkreationen genäht. Feelicitas gefiel es, aber der Rest des Dorfes sah sie etwas misstrauisch an. Es war halt zu modern für die Frauen, die teilweise noch in Kitteln herumliefen.

Nun saß Feelicitas lange Abende am Küchentisch und Molly lehrte sie die Kunst des magischen Nähens und nach einigen Fehlversuchen schaffte es Feelicitas auch, dass die Nadeln von selbst nähten. Trotzdem war ihr ihre heimische Muggelnähmaschine entschieden sympathischer und mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen sah sie dem fertigen Kleid entgegen. Molly hatte ihr zu einer hohen Empiretaille geraten, die ihren Bauch kaschieren sollte, so wie es um 1800 mal modern gewesen war. Feelicitas hatte jedoch andere Pläne und so sah ihr Kleid eher wie das einer mittelalterlichen Hofdame aus. Es war bis zu dem tief auf den Hüften sitzenden, mit Steinen besetzten Gürtel, sehr eng geschnitten. Etwas zu eng, denn das sie in den wenigen Wochen so aufblühen würde, hatte sie in diesem Schnitt bei allem Optimismus nicht berücksichtigt. Molly und Dora Tonks fanden es jedoch bei der vorläufigen Anprobe nicht zu tragisch. Damals hatte sie noch keinen Gürtel zu dem Kleid und so sollte es ihr auch eher Glück als Pech bringen, als Sirius bei einer der Anproben plötzlich in das Zimmer platzte. Molly und Dora waren sofort so damit beschäftigt ihn wieder raus zu schmeißen, dass ihnen gar nicht aufging, was er überhaupt in Feelicitas Zimmer wollte. Feelicitas bedeutete den beiden Furien, dass sie ihn doch in Ruhe lassen sollten, schließlich war er ja nicht der Bräutigam.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er dann einen angelaufenen Gürtel angeschleppt, und nachdem dieser stundenlang in irgendwelchen Substanzen gelegen hatte, glänzte er in alter Frische.

Feelicitas erfreute es mit gleicher stiller Bosheit, dass sie gerade bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Severus etwas von Sirius tragen sollte, wie es wahrscheinlich dieser selbst auch empfand. Das versöhnte sie wieder mit ihm, denn diese Art des Spotts widmete sich ja nicht ihr selber.

Überhaupt hatte sie vor, den alten Muggelbrauch zu beachten. Was altes war Sirius Gürtel, was neues sollte das Kleid sein, welches sie selbst genäht hatte. Blau war das Band, mit dem sie ihren alten violetten Stein, den sie noch aus Voldemorts Zeiten hatte, um das Handgelenk trug. Als was 'geliehenes' konnte man auf jeden Fall den aus feiner Spitze bestehenden Schleier ansehen, mit dem ausgerechnet Mundungus Fletcher ankam. Eigentlich hatte Feelicitas nicht vor was auf dem Kopf zu tragen, doch dieser Schleier war zu schön.

Wenn man jedoch Mundungus Miene und Mollys Argwohn der Sache gegenüber in Betracht zog, war die Herkunft ihres Schleiers sehr suspekt und so hatte sie nicht vor, ihn allzu lange zu behalten.

Wer weiß wem das Ding wirklich gehörte?

Die ganzen Vorbereitungen hatten Feelicitas richtig Spaß gemacht und zusammen mit Molly und Dora Tonks, konnte man sogar manchmal den wahren Grund für die Hochzeit vergessen, oder auch die Existenz ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes.

An diesem Abend saß sie allein im warmen Wintergarten, denn Sirius musste seinen Hippogreif, der sich verletzt hatte, versorgen. Feelicitas hatte mittlerweile dieses Untier sogar mal sehen dürfen und fand es nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend. Es schien jedoch doch ein gutes Herz zu haben und es hing offenbar sehr an Sirius. Trotzdem konnte sie sich was besseres vorstellen, als seine Zeit stundenlang mit diesem Tier zu verbringen. Es machte sie ein wenig neidisch, denn seit bekannt war, dass Feelicitas Severus heiraten musste, schien Seidenschnabel bei Sirius höher im Kurs zu stehen als sie selbst.  
Sie konnte es aber verstehen, schließlich war ihm wieder bewusst geworden, dass sie eigentlich viel zu nah am feindlichen Lager stand, als er jemals würde ertragen können.

Gerade wollte Feelicitas ihre Sachen zusammenpacken, da überraschte sie plötzlich ein nebliges Geschöpf in der Küche und gab sich ihr als Patronus von Severus aus. Feelicitas hatte das mit dem Patronus und der Kommunikation zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern schon längst verstanden, doch als sie nun diesen Patronus sah, ging ihr einiges auf und sie musste still lächeln. Doch das verkniff sie sich, denn Severus ließ in einem hektischen Ton nachfragen:

„Feelicitas ist Black bei dir? Oder ist noch jemand anderes aus dem Orden zugegen?" Sie musste ratlos verneinen.

„Sirius liegt oben bei Seidenschnabel im Zimmer, er hat sich verletzt, also der Hippogreif, nicht Sirius. Ich habe ihn vor zehn Minuten erst dort hineingehen sehen. Worum geht es denn?"

Er antwortete erst nicht.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Geh ihn holen!" Feelicitas ignorierte seinen rauen Ton und stand sofort auf und legte ihre Sachen zur Seite. Es war ihr plötzlich egal, dass Severus das Kleid sehen konnte, denn etwas schlimmes musste passiert sein. Der Patronus wandte sich ab und murmelte: „Ich muss die anderen benachrichtigen."

Plopp da war das Ding weg und Feelicitas stand wieder allein in der Küche.

Aus dem Schrank, Rückzugsort des komischen Hauselfen Kreacher, hörte sie plötzlich ein ersticktes Kichern, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum, sondern rannte nach oben und platzte ohne Vorankündigung ins Zimmer.

Seidenschnabel und Sirius, die einvernehmlich gekuschelt hatten schraken auf und der leicht mitgenommen aussehende Seidenschnabel wollte auf sie losgehen.

„Nicht Seidenschnabel!" Sirius stellte sich vor Feelicitas und drückte sie mit einer Hand hinab.

„Es ist nur Feelicitas, mach Sitz!"

Zu Feelicitas gewandt schnauzte er: „Verbeuge dich und dann mach das du wieder raus kommst! Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Ich habe dir doch gesagt-"

Sie unterbrach ihn und während sie sich kurz vor Seidenschnabel verbeugte raunte sie ihm zu

„Etwas ist passiert Sirius. Severus hat gerade mit so einem komischen Geistwesen per Patronus mit mir kommuniziert. Er war ganz aufgebracht und suchte dich wohl. Er sagte ich solle dir sofort Bescheid geben und du sollst unten auf ihn warten."

Bei Sirius traf sie nur auf Verblüffung. „Snape war meinetwegen aufgeregt?", fragte er langsam und zweifelnd.

„Ja, als er hörte dass es dir gut ging beruhigte er sich sogar, sagte aber, er wollte andere informieren."

„Kaum zu glauben.", entfuhr es Sirius. Gemeinsam stürzten sie die Treppe hinab und kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um den Andrang vor der Tür abzufangen. Remus Lupin war da, Dora Tonks, Alastor Moody und andere.

Feelicitas wurde das alles zuviel. Gerade war hier noch Ruhe und jetzt tummelten sich die Massen und so zog sie sich unauffällig zurück, hörte aber dabei weiter mit. Die Aufregung beunruhigte sie. Plötzlich stand auch Severus Snape bei den anderen und dann ging es richtig los, denn alles war noch schlimmer geworden.

Feelicitas war geschockt, als sie es von Severus hörte. Voldemort hatte also seine Pläne zur Beschaffung der vollständigen Prophezeiung, mittels eines schweren Betrugs durchgezogen und Harry Potter einen falschen Traum über seinen Paten geschickt. Doch nun war Harry Potter mit anderen Schülern bei einer Befreiungsaktion im Ministerium, die in Wirklichkeit aber nichts als eine gut ausgeklügelte Falle war.

Alle erklärten sich sofort bereit zu helfen.

Die Worte wirbelten in ihrem Kopf und erst als es klar wurde, dass wirklich alle gehen würden und gleichzeitig immer mehr Leute auftauchten, verstand sie, dass Sirius auch gehen würde.

Gerade hörte man wie Alastor Moody auf ihn einredete und versuchte ihn zu seinem eigenen Schutz umzustimmen, doch Sirius hörte einfach nicht hin. Bevor Feelicitas über alle Folgen nachdenken konnte merkte sie, dass alle Ordensmitglieder sich überstürzt zum gehen wandten. Severus Snape, der scheinbar nicht dieselbe Richtung einschlug, kam kurz auf sie zu und erklärte Feelicitas: „Professor Dumbledore wird auch bald herkommen, ich muss aber wieder nach Hogwarts, wegen Umbridge." Er schwieg plötzlich und Sirius kam dazu und unterbrach Snape endgültig. Er musterte ihn harsch, bevor er sich ebenfalls an Feelicitas wandte:

„Feelie, sag Dumbledore, dass ich mich den anderen angeschlossen habe."

Severus fuhr dazwischen. „Du musst hier bleiben Black. Albus kommt gleich, du musst ihm sagen-"

„Was muss ich, Snievelus? Ich kann schon prima für mich selbst sprechen." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Feelicitas.

„Er soll Kreacher schon mal umbringen, dann muss ich das, wenn ich wiederkomme, nicht auch noch tun, verstanden?" Sie nickte ihm unsicher zu. „Aber, was ist denn mit Kreacher?", fragte sie verwirrt und blickte auch in Snapes leicht säuerlichen Blick. Doch Sirius antwortete ihr nur. „Ich habe da eine Vermutung."

Feelicitas hatte nicht gerade viel Muße auch noch darüber nachzudenken. Sie sah die trotz aller Gefahr euphorisch glänzende Augen von Sirius und erkannte, dass er alles vergessen hatte. Selbst die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, oder noch schlimmeres.

Harry Potter bedeutete ihm einfach alles und Feelicitas wünschte sich still für sich selbst, dass wenigstens ein Scheibchen seines Herzen ihr gehörte, auch wenn er ihr das niemals sagen würde. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass dieser Abend kein gutes Ende nehmen würde und warf noch einmal einen Blick in die Runde.

Während der ganzen Zeit hier im Ordenshaus hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, doch jetzt lag genug davon in der Luft, so viel, dass man es hätte packen können. Der Tod lag über dem Haus.

Sirius ging, ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden. Er warf Feelicitas nur noch einen kurzen Blick zu, der sich ihr aber tief einprägen sollte. Ihre Sinne waren seltsam geschärft im Zuge der drohenden Gefahr und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie Severus wieder gewahrte, der sie mit dunklen Augen anschaute.

„Du wolltest noch was sagen?", fragte sie ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr wichtig. Aber du musst Dumbledore Bescheid geben. Ich gehe jetzt Feelicitas, ich kann nicht länger bleiben." Mittlerweile war das Haus wieder leerer und nur noch ein paar Unbekannte standen dort, die gerade erst eingetroffen waren. Severus wandte sich um und obwohl er nicht zum Ort des Geschehens musste, ergriff Feelicitas das Gefühl, dass sie wenigstens einen der Anwesenden verabschieden musste. Zudem war er es doch, der trotz aller Gefahren Bescheid gegeben hatte.

„Warte." Sie näherte sich ihm und als er sich umschaute gab sie ihm einen sehr kurzen Kuss. Seine Reaktion fiel ziemlich schwach aus. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit und so nahm er es hin. „Viel Glück und pass auf dich auf." Wünschte sie ihm, und dann war er weg.

Feelicitas war ganz allein in dem düsteren Haus. Nur noch die ausgetrockneten Augen der Elfenköpfe an der Treppe schienen sie missbilligend an zu starren. Unruhig lief sie hin und her. Sie hoffte, dass ihr inneres Gefühl sie trog, denn es erzählte ihr von großem Unglück in dieser Nacht, sagte dabei aber nicht, wenn es treffen würde. Aber wenn selbst Severus nicht sicher war und er jederzeit für seine Tat aufgespürt werden konnte, musste es sehr ernst sein. Feelicitas hatte sofort erkannt, das er mehrfachen Verrat begangen hatte.

Voldemort hatte ihn bestimmt nicht dazu aufgefordert, Sirius und den Orden zu warnen. Das Ministerium würde ihn bei Entdeckung auch nicht länger in Hogwarts halten wollen und irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht absprechen, dass seine Erwähnung von Harry Potter ähnlich hasserfüllt geklungen hatte, wie er sonst nur über Sirius sprach.

Sie hielt das herumlaufen nicht mehr aus und setzte sich auf den untersten Treppenabsatz, verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ließ den Tränen der Anspannung vollen Lauf.

Warum musste es so was geben? Sie hatte gedacht, der Alptraum ginge bald vorbei. Vielleicht war das alles ja auch nur der erste Schritt in eine neue dunkle Zeit, die gerade erst richtig anbrach und die Dunkelheit legte sich über das strahlende Licht, in dem sie Schutz gesucht hatte?

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Ich habe Angst, das es nicht gut geht. Ich weiß das irgendwer sterben wird.

**Ich:** Lass dir versichert sein, das niemand stirbt.

**Feelicitas:** Aber wenn ich das doch so fühle?

**Ich:** Ich bin Anhängerin der Bewegung, die daran glauben, das man ohne die Existenz einer Leiche auch nicht tot ist und jederzeit wiederkommen kann.

**Feelicitas:** Okay, ich weiß nicht was du meinst, aber vergessen wir das. Das war übrigens so ein schöner Patronus, das hätte ich Severus gar nicht zugestehen wollen. Aber seit wann können die reden?

**Ich:** Hätte er dir einen Brief schreiben sollen? Übrigens habe ich keine Ahnung was er für einen Patronus hat. Ich habe so lange überlegt, was Severus Patronus sein wird und habe mir nicht anmaßen können mich festzulegen. Ich glaube auch nicht, das Band sieben, dieses kostbare Geheimnis lösen wird, also werde ich es auch nicht. Denkt also, was ihr wollt, denn die Phantasie schreibt die besten Geschichten.

**Severus:** Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Ich habe letztens erst gelesen, das ein alter Teddybär aus meiner Kindheit mein Patronus sein soll. Wer denkt sich so was aus? EIN TEDDYBÄR? ICH?

**Ich:** Sicher, das es kein Teddybär war. Wir sprechen noch mal darüber ...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	10. 9 Schuldvolle Trauer

The darkness arounding us Kapitel 9 

**Schuldvolle Trauer**

Feelicitas kam es so vor, als dauerte es Stunden, ehe der Direktor im Grimauldplace eintraf. Doch ihr nervenzerreißendes Gefühl trog sie, denn auf der alten Uhr deren schweres Ticken dumpf durch den Raum schallte, sah man, das kaum Zeit vergangen war. Als Dumbledore aber endlich mit einem Ploppen auftauchte, fand er Feelicitas immer noch auf der Treppe sitzend, aber mittlerweile etwas beruhigter als noch vor einigen Minuten, vor.

„Professor Dumbledore.", stieß sie erschrocken aus und stand auf. Nun hatte sie die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet und dann gar nicht mitbekommen, das er gekommen war. Wie schaffte dieser Mann das bloß?

„Miss Lefay, was ist geschehen? Ist noch jemand bei ihnen?", fragte er leise, aber drängend. Feelicitas erschrak ein wenig, sie hatte Albus Dumbledore noch nie in dieser Tonlage reden hören, und vor allen Dingen nicht mit ihr selber. Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, das er Argwohn hegte. Er schien nicht zu wissen was los war, also hätte es ja auch was mit ihr zu tun haben können. Doch der forschende Blick seiner blauen Augen, verebbte nach kürzester Zeit wieder. Feelicitas schaute ihn leicht entgeistert an, ihr fiel plötzlich auf, das sie ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Was war eigentlich geschehen?

„Nein, ich bin alleine, Professor Dumbledore. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, was los ist. Es gab eine große Aufregung und alle sind fort gegangen. Ich soll ihnen von Severus ausrichten, das Harry Potter in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministerium nach dem angeblich gefangenen Sirius sucht. Er hatte so einen Traum oder eine Vision, meinte Severus. Sirius ist mitgegangen, doch er meinte, dass ich ihnen ausrichten soll, dass der Hauself Kreacher etwas damit zu tun hat und... und sie ihn umbringen sollen.", stieß sie hastig hervor und wunderte sich selber, das sie ihren Text so gut behalten hatte, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht verstand was los war. Hilflos schaute Feelicitas, Professor Dumbledore an: „Können sie damit etwas anfangen?" fragte sie leise, aber Dumbledore schien sie verstanden zu haben. Er sah aus, als denke er angestrengt nach und nickte nur abwesend. Erst nach einen kurzen Moment, blickte er wieder auf: „Wo ist Severus jetzt? Befindet er sich wieder in Hogwarts?" fragte er ernst und Feelicitas nickte: „Ja, er war mal kurz hier, obwohl alles drunter und drüber ging, aber dann musste er wieder gehen." Fast schon ein wenig verwundert, fragte sich Feelicitas, warum Severus den Direktor nicht direkt benachrichtigt hatte. Doch da sie die Antwort sowieso nicht ergründen konnte, ließ sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder fallen und beobachtete Dumbledores Reaktionen.

Er nickte ernst, dann ging er wortlos an ihr vorbei und rief nach Kreacher. Nicht, das er irgendwie böse geklungen hätte, aber Feelicitas vernahm doch einen Hauch von unerbittlicher Autorität in seiner Stimme. Wenn jemand so nach einen rief, dann machte man alles, um diesen Ruf schnellstens nachzukommen.

Feelicitas vermutete mal, das es nicht viele Menschen auf der Welt gab, die diese Gabe hatten. Das sie aber mittlerweile schon mehrere davon kannte, warf doch einige Fragen auf. Aber vielleicht hatte Severus das ja von Dumbledore abgeguckt und sich angeeignet, oder er war von Natur her, schon so veranlagt gewesen. Trotzdem hoffte Feelicitas, das ihr zukünftiger Gemahl niemals so mit ihr umspringen würde.

Feelicitas folgte Dumbledore hastig durch den verlassenen Flur des Grimauldplace und überlegte zurückhaltend, ob dieser weise Zauberer vor ihr, sie jetzt nicht für sehr dumm halten musste, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das alles hier wirklich bedeutete. Kreacher tauchte nicht freiwillig auf, soweit Feelicitas wusste, musste er das auch nicht, weil sein Gehorsam nur blutsverwandten Mitgliedern der noblen Familie Black galt. Aber es war eine weise Entscheidung vom Oberhaupt des Phönixordens, denn sie selber war wohl keine wirklich große Hilfe gewesen, um seine Fragen ausreichend zu beantworten. Feelicitas wusste nicht einmal, was eine Mysteriumsabteilung war.

Sie folgte Albus Dumbledore weiterhin schüchtern und nach kurzen Rundgang durchs Haus, fanden sie Kreacher tatsächlich in der Küche, wo er prustend und lachend vor dem Kamin stand und sich keinerlei Schrecken anmerken ließ.

Den kleinen, alten Hauself so gelöst zu sehen, und mit diesen irren Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht, war ein Bild, welches in einen Grauen erwecken konnte.

Jedenfalls ging es Feelicitas so, und im ersten Moment war sie geneigt, sofort kehrt zu machen, damit sie durch das nun folgende, ihr Kind nicht gefährdete.

Sie machte auch schon erste Anstalten, doch als Feelicitas dann Dumbledores Ausdruck im Profil des brennenden Kamins sah, beschloss sie zu bleiben.

Feelicitas rechnete aufgrund ihrer gesammelten Erfahrungen im Riddlehaus und unter Voldemorts Fittichen damit, das Dumbledore den Elf nun grausam, aber gerecht bestrafen würde und alles in einer unschön anzuschauenden Aktion enden musste. Doch Albus Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Hass und Wut, nein, stattdessen stand in seinen Augen ein dermaßen trauriger und enttäuschter Ausdruck, das Feelicitas an der Türe innehielt und wieder in den Raum zurückkehrte. Niemals würde dieser Mann sich zu etwas unkontrollierten hinreißen lassen. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie das hier mitbekam. Zumindest glaubte Feelicitas, das die folgenden Minuten ihr komplettes Weltbild verändern konnten.

Sie blieb bei den folgenden Dingen im Hintergrund. Feelicitas wagte nicht den Direktor anzusprechen und ihn womöglich zu stören. Und obwohl sie selber nicht genau wusste, ob sie dem Elfen eigenhändig die Kehle umdrehen sollte, oder ob er ihr schlichtweg leid tat, ließ sie Dumbledore einfach machen. Er würde schon wissen was zu tun war und obwohl es sie in den Fingern juckte, sein Urteil anzuzweifeln, so wusste Feelicitas, das ihre Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit nichts zählte. Und es sah auch so aus, als ob Dumbledores sanfter Weg Wirkung zeigte. Kreacher hörte auf wahnsinnig zu kichern und wirkte plötzlich irgendwie scheu und schenkte Albus Dumbledore einen zurückhaltenden Blick und wenn man nach der Stellung der Ohren ging, auch sein Gehör. Dumbledore redete leise mit ihm, mehr tat er zuerst nicht. Feelicitas hatte noch nie jemanden so verständnisvoll auf jemand anderen einreden gehört und bewunderte den alten Zauberer für seine Gabe.

Psychologisch gesehen, war das ganze sehr interessant. Feelicitas selber hatte genug Erfahrungen mit diesen 'verständnisvollen Verhörmethoden'. Nachdem sie mit gerade mal Dreizehn Jahren soviel Unglück über ihr Umfeld und sich selber gebracht hatte, war sie in die psychiatrische Anstalt von Briancon gekommen. Die Kinderabteilung stand unter der Leitung von Pierre Beauchamp, einen sehr erfahrenen und gutausgebildeten Psychiater. Doch gegenüber dem, was Albus Dumbledore gerade offenbarte, war ihr alter Psychiater ein miserabler Stümper. Oft genug hatte Dr. Beauchamp in den gemeinsamen Sitzungen mehr über Feelicitas und ihre Vergangenheit erfahren wollen, doch Feelicitas verschloss sich ihm gegenüber und so hatten sie es immer etwas schwierig miteinander. Aber jemanden wie Albus Dumbledore hätte sie alles erzählt. Aber das beste daran war, das Feelicitas Albus Dumbledore erst gar nichts zu erzählen brauchte, denn er wusste es vorher schon. Für einen fremden Menschen, wie ein offenes Buch zu sein, war wahrlich kein schöner Gedanke, aber wenn es sich um diesen Menschen handelte, konnte man es gut vertragen.

Doch trotz dessen, das Albus Dumbledore 'nett' blieb, hieß es noch lange nicht, das er nicht auch Antworten von Kreacher haben wollte. Und wenn Feelicitas sich die beiden so anschaute, dann überkam sie doch der Verdacht, das gerade die berühmte Legilimentik angewandt wurde. Und bei dem, was Kreacher durch den Einsatz derselben schließlich erzählte, überkam Feelicitas ein grenzenloser Schrecken und ein ganzer Schwall von Erinnerungen. Sobald auch nur der Name von Narzissa Malfoy in Verbindung von Kreachers Vorhaben erwähnt wurde, fiel Feelicitas plötzlich ein, woher ihr dieser Elf so bekannt vorkam.

Schließlich war er ihr schon mal begegnet und zwar ausgerechnet im Hause der Malfoys. Als Feelicitas damals von Voldemort für ein paar Tage dort abgeladen worden war, hatte Narzissa um diesen Hauselfen fiel Aufhebens gemacht.

Mit Tränen des Entsetzens in den Augen lauschte Feelicitas der grausamen Wahrheit. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Da sah sie einmal in ihren Leben einen Hauself, der nicht nur gerade putzte oder kochte, sondern einen eigenständigen Besuch unternahm, und dann erkannte sie denselben nicht einmal wieder, wenn sie unter einen Dach lebten. So langsam musste Feelicitas vermuten, das irgendwas mit dem Teil ihres Gehirnes, der Erinnerungen speicherte, nicht stimmte. Ein gestörtes Erinnerungsvermögen war vielleicht ein nebensächlicher Aspekt ihrer Persönlichkeit, aber auch ein schwerer Makel. Oder konnte Feelicitas gar nichts dafür? Lag es vielleicht an irgendeiner Art von Magie? Es geschah ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Es gab so viele Dinge in ihrem Leben, die ihr einmal aufgefallen waren, und zu denen es Erinnerungen gab. Und doch erinnerte sie sich meistens nicht wieder von selber daran, oder nur sehr schwer. Sie wusste nichts mehr, bis etwas zufälligerweise mal wieder erwähnt wurde.

Mit Grauen erkannte Feelicitas das volle Ausmaß, welches sich gerade ausbreitete. Nämlich, dass alles wahrscheinlich nicht so geschehen wäre, wenn sie sich auch nur einmal an die damaligen Ereignisse erinnert hätte. Doch das hatte sie nicht und machte sich deswegen schwere Vorwürfe.

Wenn sie wenigstens an diesem Abend in der Küche gesessen hätte, dann hätte Kreacher keine Möglichkeit gehabt Lügen zu erzählen. Zwar wäre dann ihre Deckung aufgeflogen und sie hätte Harry Potter eine Erklärung geben müssen, doch das wäre es wohl wert gewesen. Wer wusste schon, was in dieser Nacht noch geschehen würde?

Aber wenn Feelicitas sich jedoch den Hauself so ansah, das wilde Funkeln der alten Augen wahrnahm und sich daran erinnerte, dass er sogar den Hippogreif verletzt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er auch vor ihr und dem Baby nicht zurückgeschreckt wäre und sie ohne Skrupel aus dem Weg geschafft hätte. Sie hatte noch Glück im Unglück gehabt. Feelicitas hörte gerade noch, wie Kreacher mit seiner irren Stimme rief: „Und ich habe es gerne gemacht! Endlich kann ich zu meiner Herrin und dieser unwürdige Verräter ist tot."

Es hörte sich nicht böse oder besonders niederträchtig an. Kreacher war ein unglückliches Wesen, und er lebte ein unglückliches Leben, weswegen also sollte er nicht das Recht haben, sich davon zu befreien?

Dumbledore schien auch genug gehört zu haben, denn er wandte sich ab und hatte es plötzlich eilig. Er verabschiedete sich im vorübergehen knapp von ihr und verschwand dann, um den Orden zu unterstützen. Kurz darauf, hörte man noch die Eingangstüre ins Schloss fallen und dann war Stille. Feelicitas blieb allein mit dem entkräfteten und doch so fanatischen Hauselfen zurück. Sie empfand Kreachers Nähe plötzlich als Bedrohung und so verließ sie fluchtartig die Küche, um auf der Treppe sitzend die weiteren Geschehnisse abzuwarten.

Aber Feelicitas gingen Kreachers letzte Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Voller Angst hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, auch wenn der ihr im Falle eines Angriffs nicht wirklich half, und blickte furchtsam auf die Küchentür. Hoffentlich wendete sich der Hauself in seinem Wahnsinn nicht gegen sie. Aber Kreacher kam ihr nicht hinterher, noch gab er überhaupt einen Ton von sich. Konnten Hauselfen die Zukunft voraussehen? Oder hatte er, wie immer wenn er ihr bisher begegnet war, nur Unsinn geredet und wünschte sich lediglich, das Sirius Black zu Tode kam?

Feelicitas saß lange Stunden da, den Unnützen Zauberstab in der Hand, und harrte der Dinge die da kommen sollten. Irgendwann musste sie wohl eingenickt sein, denn als dann endlich jemand kam, schreckte sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf auf und drückte sich noch tiefer in den Treppenabsatz. Sie sah, dass mittlerweile der Morgen graute. Grau und trüb schien es durch die Fenster der Eingangshalle.

Ein Knacken an der Tür ertönte, welches dumpf durch das Haus schallte und jemand betrat die Eingangshalle. Feelicitas Lefays Hände fuhren erschrocken zu ihrem Mund und sie biss sich auf die Knöchel, als sie drei Männer reinkommen sah. Sie erkannte sie sofort wieder und sah sofort, wer fehlte. Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin und Kingsley Shaklesbolt. Alle drei trugen Mienen, die jede Hoffnungen Feelicitas zunichte machten. Sie starrte die Drei wortlos an. Diese schienen sie jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen und traten erst mal ein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Erst als Feelicitas sich leise erhob und in ihr Blickfeld trat, nahm man von ihr Notiz.

„Remus, Mr. Shaklesbolt, Mr. Moody. Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?" Feelicitas näherte sich ängstlich und ihre leise und verzweifelte Stimme klang beinahe atemlos. „Wo ist Sirius?"

Remus antwortete nicht und schaute sie nur lange traurig und leer an. Fast, als ob er genau wusste, was sie dachte, aber gerade überhaupt keine Kraft hatte etwas zu tun, weil es ihm selber schlecht ging. Es war Kingsley, der sich zu ihr umwandte und sich zu einer Antwort erbarmte: „Miss Lefay, es tut mir leid, aber wir dürfen keine Auskunft geben." Warum auch immer er überhaupt etwas sagte, war ihr schleierhaft, schließlich hatten sie noch nie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Feelicitas hatte eine ihrer Hände an ihr Gesicht, die andere auf ihren Magen gepresst. Ihr war schwindelig und ziemlich übel, Kingsley schaute sie stumm an, aber ihr war egal was er gerade denken mochte.

„Bitte erzählt es mir.", rief sie nun lauter und drängender. Im hinteren Teil des Flurs flog das Gemälde auf und fing wieder mit seinen wüsten Beschimpfungen an. Kingsley Shaklesbolt ging an ihr vorbei und kümmerte sich darum, die Anderen standen einfach da und warfen sich zögernde Blicke zu.

_Natürlich_, dachte sich Feelicitas. _Einer Schwangeren will man keinen Schreck einjagen. Aber ich sterbe fast vor Ungewissheit. _

Immer mehr verdüsterte sich ihre Miene und es war ihr egal, was diese Männer, welche viel älter als sie waren, von ihr denken mochten. Feelicitas wollte eine Antwort, und sie hatte verdammt noch mal das Recht dazu eine zu bekommen. Auch wenn sich wohl darüber leider keiner klar zu sein schien. Alastor Moody schaute sie ernst an und Feelicitas hielt dem Blick stand, obwohl sein Auge sie irritierte. Er verdrehte sein normales Auge und dann stöhnte er trocken und stützte sich erschöpft an untersten Pfosten des Treppengeländers ab. Jedenfalls sah er erschöpft aus: „Mädchen, wir können es dir erst sagen, wenn Potter seine Geschichte erzählt hat. Wir wissen auch noch nicht sehr viel.", antwortete Moody schließlich rau. Er gab sich erst gar keine Mühe das Schreien zu übertönen, seine Worte waren dennoch gut zu verstehen. _Was hat das denn damit zu tun?_

„Wo ist Sirius und was ist mit Dora?" Feelicitas wollte sich nicht einfach so abweisen lassen. Sie war nicht nur ein Mädchen und ein außenstehender Gast in dieser Angelegenheit. Sie war auch eine von Sirius Freunden und wenn es auch nie ein Wort unter ihnen gab, das am nächsten Tag nicht wieder vergessen sein musste, dann hatte sie doch das Recht die Wahrheit zu erfahren. „Sind sie tot?" Feelicitas musste die Stimme erheben, um verstanden zu werden. Sie klang, aufgrund vergossener Tränen und vor lauter Anspannung, schrill und brüchig. Es erschien ihr so irreal, das sie sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand: „Sagt mir bitte, was geschehen ist." Flehte sie eine Spur zu hysterisch.

„Schlammblut, Halbblüter! Schlampe und Missgeburt-" ertönte es in ihren Rücken erneut wieder. Feelicitas nahm es so klar war, das sie sich einen Moment wunderte, wen Mrs. Black wohl mit welchen Wort bedachte. Remus, welcher bis jetzt müde und stumm an der Wand gelehnt stand, zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab hervor und näherte sich mit leerer Miene Kingsley, der erfolglos mit dem Bild kämpfte. „STUPOR!" rief er laut, aber etwas brüchig. Und gerade diese Verletztheit, brachte Feelicitas dazu alle Hoffnung fahren zu lassen. Remus Lupin war Sirius engster und ältester Freund, und auch mit Dora Tonks war er sehr eng befreundet. Es musste einfach so sein, das jemand zu Tode gekommen war. Die Nacht hatte zumindest ein Opfer fordern müssen. Feelicitas wusste es war falsch, aber ein Teil ihrer Seele hoffte ohne jegliche Skrupel, das Sirius vielleicht doch noch lebte, aber das es dafür Tonks das Leben gekostet hatte. Und deswegen konnte sie sich nicht einmal schlechter fühlen, als es sowieso schon war.

Remus versuchte abermals, Sirius Mutter ruhig zu stellen. Doch der Lähmzauber half nicht sehr viel, man konnte es wieder mal nur schaffen, indem der Vorhang endlich zu blieb und Ruhe einkehrte.

Wenig später kamen die Weasleys und Molly Weasley nahm sich endlich Feelicitas an und steckte sie, weil sie einen Schock erlitten hatte, in eine Decke. Molly schimpfte mit den Männern wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit, doch diese waren nicht gerade geneigt, sich wegen Feelicitas irgendwelche Schuldgefühle einreden zu lassen. Immerhin brachte die Anwesendheit von Molly auch Antworten. Scheinbar standen diese ihr als Mitglied des Ordens auch zu und so mussten die Männer ihr welche geben.

Alles war noch viel schlimmer, als Feelicitas es sich jemals hätte ausmalen können. Sie hörte von der Verschwörung, von einen Kampf, einer Konfrontation zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort und von gefangengenommenen Todessern. Molly schien das alles sehr interessant zu finden und wollte die Geschichte so ausführlich wie möglich hören, bevor am Ende endlich feststehen würde, wer tot war. Sie hatte ihren Sohn Bill dabei, und auch der Rest der Familie schien in Sicherheit. Feelicitas schaute sie schräg an und für diesen Moment hasste sie Molly Weasley. Diese Frau hatte Sirius Black nie so richtig leiden können, genauso wenig wie Feelicitas selber. Sie kümmerte sich, sie machte und tat, aber in der Tiefe ihres Herzens hatte Molly Weasley trotzdem Vorbehalte.

Dennoch konnte kein Hass der Welt, jemanden von den Toten zurückholen und so kamen sie bald ans Ende der Geschehnisse. Dora Tonks war nicht das Opfer dieser Nacht. Sie lag durch den Kampf schwer verletzt im St. Mungo und musste sich erholen. Aber Sirius Black war nicht mehr. Feelicitas verstand nicht wirklich was geschehen war. Sie wusste nicht, was ein Todesschleier war und was das alles bedeutete. Aber es gab keine Leiche und niemand konnte genau sagen, was im Inneren dieses Bogens vor sich ging, der ein altertümlicher Hinrichtungsort war. Feelicitas erschien es so, als wollte es auch niemand sagen. Sirius Black war also in einen Todesschleier gefallen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Er war tot. So tot, wie es nur ging, wenn man einfach ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen verschwand. Er war tot und er würde nie wieder zu irgendwem zurückkehren.

Endlich herrschte Gewissheit und Feelicitas bekam nur noch dunkel mit, das überhaupt nichts gut war. Es war ihr alles so egal. Auch, dass in diesem Moment vielleicht dem Einen oder Anderen aufging, dass die vielen einsamen Stunden mit Sirius nicht ganz so waren, wie dieser immer behauptet hatte. Aber vielleicht dachten sie auch alle nicht so weit, und hegten nur für sich selber den Eindruck, das Feelicitas sich grundlos aufspielte. Feelicitas fühlte sich unverstanden und ausgegrenzt, aus dieser Gemeinschaft. Sie gehörte nicht dazu und das einzigste Bindeglied, welches sie besessen hatte, hing jetzt in einen unergründlichen 'Nichts' herum. Bevor das wilde Treiben von Ordensmitgliedern einsetzte verließ sie den Raum und legte sich ins Bett, um dort Vergessen zu finden.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie in ihrem Zimmer und weinte stumm Tränen vor sich hin. Zudem hatte sie auch plötzlich eine unheimliche Angst eine Fehlgeburt zu bekommen. Feelicitas wusste, das war Unsinn, und doch konnte sie sich nicht davon losmachen. Sie fürchtete sich, das kleine Leben unter ihrem Herzen zu verlieren und wieder völlig alleine zu sein. So wie es immer war. Verlassen von allen und unverstanden von allen. Und deswegen regte sie sich so wenig wie möglich, und blieb einfach liegen.

Feelicitas weinte, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das es nicht besser wurde und der Schmerz sich immer tiefer in sie hereinfraß.

Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte sie sich nichts anderes gewünscht, als sich in die Arme ihrer Pflegemutter zu stürzen, die zwar nicht viel verstand, aber viel ertragen konnte. Doch spätestens seit dem ersten Tag in Voldemorts Händen, hatte sie diesen Wunsch nie wieder verspürt. Feelicitas konnte sich nicht mehr trösten lassen, denn kein Mensch in ihrer Welt, konnte ihr helfen. Doch irgendwann hatte sie keine Tränen mehr und fiel wieder in unruhigen Schlaf.

Als Feelicitas erneut aufwachte, war es späte Nacht und sie hatte heftigen Durst. Sie schlich sich im Dunkeln die Treppe hinunter und war dankbar dafür, dass keiner mehr dazu sein schien, obwohl sie wusste, dass irgendjemand wohl bei ihr im Haus geblieben war. Eine Stimme sprach sie plötzlich an und der Klumpen in ihrem Magen schien noch schwerer zu werden. Sie schaute sich panisch um und entdeckte ein Portrait, mit einem von Sirius Ahnen.

„Ms. Lefay, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen, doch das Bild des Zauberers in einem grünen und silbernen Umhang wollte ihr nichts tun. Bilder waren nur selten so bösartig, wie Mrs. Black und selbst wenn, außer böse Worte zu speien konnten sie nichts.

„Phineas Nigellus?", fragte sie leise, obwohl sie es eigentlich wusste.

„Natürlich. Ich suche schon seit Stunden nach jemandem, aber keiner ist bisher gekommen. Sagen sie, was ist geschehen?" Das fragte er ausgerechnet sie. Feelicitas ätzte es an. Alle wollten von ihr wissen was los war, aber niemand gestand ein, das sie einfach 'da' war und dazu gehörte. Doch er schien nur besorgt zu sein und keinerlei Spitzfindigkeiten zu beabsichtigen, das sah man eindeutig.

„Sirius ist tot.", sagte Feelicitas leise und stutzte, es war das erste Mal, das sie es laut aussprach. Es tat irgendwie gut und so wiederholte sie es noch einmal, ganz für sich. Sie ignorierte Phineas und machte sich weiter auf den Weg nach unten. Doch Phineas holte sie ein, wobei er sich von Rahmen zu Rahmen fortbewegte. Seine Augen waren verengt und er sah ungläubig aus. Der Künstler dieses Bildes musste ein wahres Genie gewesen sein.

„Nein, sie müssen lügen." Fauchte er ungeduldig.

„Es ist wahr, ich lüge nicht.", sagte sie tonlos, erhielt aber nur ein schnauben.

„Dummes Mädchen, er war der letzte seiner Linie, es kann einfach nicht stimmen."

Nichts anderes wünschte sich Feelicitas und doch wusste sie, das die Welt nicht so lief. Vor ihr ihm Rahmen hing ein gebildeter Mann, der einmal Direktor von Hogwarts war und doch hatte er keine Ahnung.

„Ach nein?" fragte sie zurück: „Der Tod achtet auf so was aber nicht. Oder ist man damals bei ihnen nur gestorben, wenn man sein Lebenswerk vollendet hat? Ihnen ist Sirius doch ganz egal. Und selbst wenn seine Linie durch mich weitergeführt worden wäre, was aufgrund meiner körperlichen Gegebenheiten nicht mehr möglich war, das hätten sie doch auch nicht gewollt. Sie wären doch nie zufrieden gewesen.", fragte sie spöttisch mit einer riesigen Spur von Geringschätzung. Wenn Feelicitas wütend war, dann achtete sie nicht mehr darauf, wen sie vor den Kopf stieß. Phineas Nigellus Portrait ließ sich so was aber nicht gefallen. Scheinbar hatte er seinen Schrecken über den Untergang des Hauses Black für einen Moment in den Hintergrund gestellt: „Junge Menschen sind oft hochmütig, junge Dame. Nehmen sie meinen Rat an, und legen sie diesen offensichtlichen Zug ab, falls sie noch mal etwas im Leben werden wollen." Sagte er gedehnt, und musterte sie mit auf die Ellenbogen gestützten Armen auf dem Bilderrahmen.

Feelicitas hatte sich eigentlich schon zum gehen gewandt, doch nun hielt sie inne, einen Fuß auf der nächsten Treppenstufe, und blickte auf das Gemälde. Phineas Nigellus blickte scharf zurück. Wie ein alter Schuldirektor gegenüber einer kleinen Schülerin. Feelicitas Augen wurden schmaler und sie stützte die Arme in die Seite: „Du bist nur ein blödes Bild, welches hier seit Jahrhunderten rumhängt und sich langweilt. Ein Abklatsch einer wirklichen Person, mehr nicht. Also komm mir nicht damit, das du es dich anmaßen darfst, etwas über mich zu wissen." Zischte sie ungnädig zurück. Phineas Nigellus zog nur eine Braue hoch: „Die Lebenserfahrung, welche ich besaß, als der Tod mich ereilte, und die mit in dieses Bild gepackt wurde, wird wohl die ihrige bei weiten übertreffen, Miss Lefay. Und 'Jahrhunderte lang herumzuhängen' trug dazu bei, das man das ein oder andere aufschnappt. Gemeinhin befasse ich mich nicht weiter mit Subjekten zwiespältiger Herkunft, wie es sie in jüngster Zeit in diesen Haus nur zuhauf gibt. Aber solche wie sie es sind, sind offensichtlich einiger Erkundigungen wert. Man sieht es ihnen an ihren Blick an." Sagte das Portrait trocken und Feelicitas kam näher: „Was soll das heißen, man sieht es an meinen Blick an? Schiele ich etwa?" fragte sie gereizt und Phineas lächelte: „Durchaus manchmal, aber darauf kommt es nicht an. Bezwingen sie ihren angeborenen Hochmut, denn es haben sich zu meinen Lebzeiten genug ihrer Art vor meinen Pult und in meinen Haus einbefunden. Und im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte sah ich sie kommen und schließlich fast untergehen." Er hielt kurz inne und Feelicitas versuchte nachzurechnen, wen er gemeint haben konnte. Er meinte frühestens ihre Urgroßeltern, aber soweit gingen die Einträge im Standesamt nicht. Fast, als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte lächelte er leicht hinterhältig: „Wenn wir annähmen, das es zu einer Verbindung zwischen ihnen und meinen letzten Nachkommen gekommen wäre, dann hätte es mir persönlich nicht gefallen, aber sie sind jung und es besteht noch Hoffnung. Es ständen bald einige interessante Sachen auf dem Wandteppich in der Halle. Aber wie gesagt, solche Dinge sind zumindest meiner Meinung nach nebensächlich."

Feelicitas verstand nicht, was er überhaupt sagen wollte, sie hatte auch gar keine Lust weiter mit einen Bild zu reden. Doch einen Moment war sie verwirrt, hatte nicht schon das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter irgendwas wegen ihrer Herkunft von sich gegeben?

Phineas schaute sie erwartend an, doch Feelicitas fühlte sich zu verwirrt um zu antworten und so ging sie in die Küche, wo bereits Remus zusammen mit Molly und ihrem Sohn Bill saßen.

Diese konnten auch nicht schlafen und so setzte sich Feelicitas mit einem Glas Wasser neben sie und sie schwiegen still bis zum Morgen. Vielleicht war es ungerecht gewesen, den anderen zu unterstellen, das sie, sie hassten. Vielleicht war Molly Weasley gar nicht so, wie Feelicitas gedacht hatte. Vielleicht lag es nur an Feelicitas selber, das man sich von ihr fernhalten wollte. So war es doch schon immer. Feelicitas zog Unglück an, und wer wollte da schon mitgerissen werden? Durch das Küchenfenster sah man den Morgen dämmern, aber man konnte nichts tun, es war einfach geschehen und nichts ließ sich mehr ändern.

Doch Feelicitas machte sich weiterhin bittere Vorwürfe, die sogar ihre Trauer überwogen. Sirius war tot. Das sagte sich so leicht und doch war es so schwer zu ertragen. Feelicitas glaubte nicht an einen Gott und ein Himmelreich mit allen sinnlichen Freuden, die einen auf der Erde verwehrt geblieben waren. Obwohl ihre Pflegemutter eine sehr christliche Person gewesen war und mehr oder weniger erfolglos Feelicitas diesen Glauben nahe legen wollte. Vielleicht war es auch gerade dieses angestrengte Getue von Adelaide de Fresy, Feelicitas vom Heidentum und Atheismus abzubringen, das sich eben jene so abgestoßen fühlte. Ihrer Pflegemutter mochte es ja helfen, in schweren Zeiten Trost beim Gebet zu finden, deswegen war Adelaide auch ein so herzensguter und gelassener Mensch: Doch für Feelicitas war das nichts. Alles was sie mittlerweile von der Welt wusste, war, das es keinen Gott gab. Keinen Gott, der die Menschen dazu verdonnern wollte, irgendwelche von Menschen erstellten Regeln aus heiligen Schriften einzuhalten, und sie ansonsten in die flammende Hölle zu stoßen.

Das hieß aber nicht, das sie nicht glaubte. Feelicitas glaubte an vieles, und je mehr sie in der Welt herumkam umso offener wurde sie. Feelicitas Grundsatz hieß deswegen nicht Religion, sondern Ethik. Man durfte nicht töten, klauen, ehebrechen u.s.w., nicht weil es irgendwo in Bibel, Koran oder Talmud stand und die Götter rachsüchtig waren und es eine Sünde war. Nicht einmal, weil es Dinge gab, die 'böse' oder 'gut' waren, sondern weil man für sich selber wissen musste, das es nur Unglück brachte und anderen Menschen wehtat.

Und so war es auch mit dem Tod. Wenn man die Augen öffnete, dann gab es etwas, das größer als der Tod war und sich der Kontrolle der Menschen entzog. Es gab eine Macht im Universum, aus der alles bestand. Um das zu erkennen, brauchte Feelicitas keine Bibel zu lesen, oder populäre Filmreihen zu kennen, ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte und man sah, das Leben etwas kostbares war.

Und auch wenn Sirius Black, weder für seinen Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, die Anderen oder auch Feelicitas nie mehr da sein konnte, sie wusste, da wo er war, ging es ihm gut. Und sie hoffte, das er da, wo er war, sich keine Sorgen mehr machen musste, das er nicht hier sein konnte. Nicht, das Sirius alles egal sein sollte und er nicht mehr an sie alle denken sollte, aber ein wenig Ruhe und Erlösung von dem, was ihm schreckliches widerfahren war, das gönnte sie ihm aus vollen Herzen.

Sirius war tot, aber Feelicitas war noch da und musste sich dringend ihre Selbstvorwürfe von der Seele reden. Und schließlich erzählte sie den anderen am Küchentisch mit leisen Worten von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Kreacher bei den Malfoys und dass sie es doch eigentlich hätte merken müssen, dass so was wichtig wäre. „Ich hätte so was nicht vergessen dürfen. Wenn ich doch nur aufmerksamer gewesen wäre.", sagte sie traurig. Darauf hin brach Remus sein beharrliches Schweigen und schaute sie mit leeren Augen an: „Das hat nichts zu sagen, Feelicitas. Es gab so viele Anzeichen und keiner hat sie bemerkt. Selbst wenn du noch davon gewusst hättest, wir alle hätten es nicht als wichtig erachtet."

Doch so sehr Remus auch recht hatte, sie würde sich bis zum Ende ihres Lebens Vorwürfe machen, zumindest auch etwas Schuld zu haben.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Ich bin so traurig, und gleichzeitig...

**Ich:** Was denn?

**Feelicitas:** Ich... ich hatte eigentlich immer damit gerechnet, das der Tag kommt, an dem ich ihn nie wiedersehen werde. Das er Tot ist, ist da nur nebensächlich. Unsere Wege hätten sich sowieso getrennt.

**Ich:** Du bist richtig traurig, aber du musst es für dich behalten. Es tut mir leid, das ich deine Geschichte nicht anders schildern konnte. Ich habe das fünfte Buch extra noch mal am Ende durchgelesen und weiß, dass bei mir Dinge etwas anders laufen, als es Harry erzählt wird. Doch Dumbledore wird Harry nichts von dir erzählen, denn du bist untergetaucht, also wirst du einfach ausgelassen und was ich in meiner Geschichte dich sagen lasse, wird dann im Original halt so hingestellt, dass es andere gesagt haben. Ist halt einfacher, wenn man dem störrischen Harry alles so erzählt.

**Feelicitas:** Ja? Ich kenne das Buch nicht, aber du scheinst dich ja ziemlich danach zu halten.

**Ich:** Ja. Gefällt mir am besten so.

**Feelicitas:** Jetzt, wo du sie noch einmal bearbeitet hast, bin ich zufrieden. Mir fehlt nur noch ein wenig mehr Details, was unsere gemeinsamen Nächte angeht.

**Ich:** Ein Rückblick?

**Feelicitas:** Mhmmm...

**Ich:** Mal schauen was ich machen kann...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	11. 10 Berechtigte Zweifel

The darkness arounding us 

**Kapitel 10**

**Berechtigte Zweifel**

Die Trauer um Sirius beanspruchte zwar viel Kraft und Zeit, doch nichts auf der Welt konnte diese zum Stillstand bringen. Der verräterische Hauself Kreacher war von einem zum anderen Moment verschwunden, genauso wie jegliches Lachen, das wenigstens manchmal noch durch das dunkle Haus geschallt hatte, bevor Sirius... .

Aber Feelicitas wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte sich am liebsten über gar nichts mehr Gedanken machen. Und doch musste sie es tun. Es half ihr nichts, sich in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen und ihren trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen. Genauso wenig wie es half, ihr Schicksal in Frage zu stellen.

Dabei ging es ihr so auf die Nerven, in welcher Lage sie war. Sie war gerade mal achtzehn, stand alleine und erwartete ein Kind. Und eben deswegen durfte sie nicht aufgeben, sie hatte die Verantwortung zu tragen und musste sich kümmern.

Also stand Feelicitas wieder auf und stellte sich den überall auftretenden Erinnerungen. Das es so viele gab, wusste sie auch noch nicht. Aber es war so. Bis jetzt hatte an diesem Ort eine Art Geist gehaust, der die düstere Stimmung etwas gedämpft hatte. Sirius Black und seine oftmals verschmitzte Liebeswürdigkeit, war der lebende Beweis gewesen, dass sich hinter der abstoßenden Fassade doch etwas ganz anderes verbergen konnte. Er war Mitte Dreißig und hatte einen Hang zum Alkohol entwickelt, er war nicht einmal das Typus, der besonders pflichtbewusst erschien, aber trotzdem hatte sie ihn sehr gemocht.

Aber es war genauso wie mit diesen Haus. Nie hätte Feelicitas gedacht, dass es hier einen so hellen und freundlichen Ort wie den Wintergarten geben konnte. Und doch gab es ihn und so war es auch mit Sirius gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sich ihre Zweisamkeit auf sein Schlafzimmer beschränkt und wenn sie ein tiefsinniges Gespräch führten, bekam sie immer nur den Himmel seines Bettes zu sehen, aber kaum ein Raum dieses Hauses erinnerte sie nicht an Sirius.

Doch nun, nachdem Sirius einfach so von der Welt gegangen war, erschien alles wieder so dunkel wie es war. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten sich noch ein paar Mal zusammengefunden, und auch Severus Snape huschte ein paar Mal durch das Haus ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Feelicitas hatte gehört, das Harry Potter ein Problem damit hatte, das Severus offensichtlich in Sirius Unglück verstrickt war und diesen auch dafür verantwortlich machte. Einen Moment hatte Feelicitas gestutzt und über den möglichen Wahrheitsgehalt nachgedacht. Das die beiden sich nicht mochten, das wusste sie. Und Sirius hatte ihr auch von seinen Jugendsünden in Bezug einer Konfrontation zwischen Severus und Remus in Werwolfgestalt berichtet, aber Feelicitas glaubte es nicht. Die beiden waren doch erwachsen, ihnen musste doch klar sein, das Hass nichts brachte. Und so entschied sie, das dieser Harry Potter wohl keine Ahnung hatte. Er war weder der strahlende Patensohn, wie Sirius ihn dargestellt hatte, noch der arrogante Schnösel, als den Severus ihn sah. Harry, der drei Jahre jünger als Feelicitas sein musste, war ihn ihren Augen einfach ein pubertierender Jüngling, dessen einzigste Bezugsperson gestorben war und der deswegen regelrecht angepisst war. Zu jung um es zu kapieren und zu alt um es hinzunehmen.

Feelicitas hatte nicht viel Verständnis für diesen Fremden, aber sie konnte es doch verstehen. Irgendwas fehlte, und das konnte nur Sirius sein.

Molly Weasley sprach es eines Abends, drei Tage nach Sirius dahinscheiden, aus. Sie saß gerade mit Feelicitas in der warmen und doch ungemütlichen Küche zusammen und beide strickten weiße Babysachen. Feelicitas hatte ihre kurzzeitige Abneigung gegen Molly überwunden und betrachtete sie nun mit ganz neuen Augen. Mit Altersgenossen, hatte Feelicitas noch nie, viel anfangen können und Zeit ihres Lebens sich immer an Älteren orientiert. Manchmal merkte man es ihr an, denn mit Molly kam sie trotz allen besser zurecht, als mit Dora Tonks, welche ihr einfach zu wild war und Hobby hatte, von denen Feelicitas gar nicht erst wusste, das es sie gab.

„Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ein Mensch so sehr mit einem Ort verbunden sein könnte. Es ist fast so, als wäre das Herz des Hauses verloren gegangen." Sagte Molly und unterbrach Feelicitas Gedankengang.

Feelicitas blickte Molly ernst an, fand aber kein Anzeichen, dass sie damit auf eine Beziehung ansprechen wollte, obwohl sie durch Feelicitas Trauermiene eigentlich gewarnt sein musste: „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Irgendwie ist es hier so kalt geworden." Erwiderte Feelicitas gespielt beiläufig und verlor doch drei Maschen ihres Strickzeugs.

Daraufhin schauten sich beide im stillen Einverständnis an und wandten sich wieder dem Strickzeug zu. Feelicitas konnte zwar auch stricken, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht, das Ganze auf magische Art zu erledigen. Was beim Nähen noch nicht so offen zu Tage getreten war, kam jetzt wieder zum Vorschein. Ihre magischen Kräfte spielten immer noch verrückt. Egal was sie tat, das Ergebnis ihrer Zaubersprüche gelang nie so, wie sie es vorgehabt hatte.

Selbst wenn sie jemanden zum Mond hexen wollte, dann hatte sie keine Möglichkeit dazu.

Zum Glück hatte Molly da mehr Ahnung und strickte nun, nach stundenlanger Ermunterung und Nachhilfe, alleine auf magische Art. Feelicitas kam einfach schneller voran, wenn sie es auf herkömmliche Weise erledigte.

Irgendwann wurde den beiden Frauen die Stille doch zu viel und sie versuchten erneut ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Weißt du eigentlich schon, wohin du in den nächsten Tagen vor der Hochzeit gehen kannst?", fragte Molly beiläufig und Feelicitas blickte sie verwirrt an: „Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie argwöhnig.

„Hat Dumbledore es dir noch nicht gesagt? Wir müssen das Hauptquartier räumen, weil Sirius nächster Erbe jetzt hier einfach reinspazieren kann." Molly schien das für so selbstverständlich zu halten, dass ihr Feelicitas fragende Miene entging.

„Aber Sirius wird doch bestimmt alles seinem Patensohn vermachen. Vielleicht bekommt Remus auch noch was ab, aber wo ist das Problem?"

„Nein, du hast das nicht verstanden. Das Erbe ist nicht allein mit einem Testament geregelt. In der magischen Welt spielen auch Blutsbande eine große Rolle. So sehr Sirius seine Cousine Bellatrix auch hasste, so ist sie doch seine nächste Blutsverwandte und kann Ansprüche stellen." Mollys Stimme klang zwar missbilligend, doch das verriet Feelicitas nur, dass es sich hier um allgemeines Recht handelte, das keiner in Frage stellte.

„Der Grimauldplace gehört also nun Mrs. Lestrange?" Bei den Gedanken schauderte es Feelicitas, obwohl sie Bellatrix Lestrange bis jetzt nur als kümmerliches Häufchen Elend kannte, das gerade erst aus Askaban befreit wurden war.

Aber natürlich hatte Feelicitas noch ein wenig mehr Informationen, die aus glaubwürdigen Quellen stammten. Nicht zuletzt hatte Voldemort selber zugegeben, das 'Bella' doch einiges zu bieten hatte, das er schätzte. Sie sollte sehr talentiert sein und nicht nur wegen eines ihrer Talente, ganz nach seinen Geschmack. Und Bellatrix war auch die einzigste, die er laut Berichten bei der missglückten Ministeriumsaktion gerettet hatte. Es war eigentlich ein komischer Gedanke, das jemand wie der dunkle Lord, seine Todesser ihrem Schicksal überließ, aber eine dann mitnahm. Und ausgerechnet die, welche er mochte. Aber Feelicitas erschien es ziemlich klar, so war er nun einmal und so kannte sie ihn auch. Wenn er einen guten Tag hatte, dann konnte er verdammt huldvoll sein. Und natürlich sah sie es auch nicht als Konkurrenz an. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Schlange Nagini, welche neben sich keinerlei weibliche Geschöpfe duldete.

Aber das war vorbei und sollte Feelicitas hoffentlich nie wieder interessieren. Sollte er doch mit seiner gesammelten Todesserbrut untergehen, ihr wäre es egal. Hauptsache er hinterließ ihr irgendwas, das die ganzen Umstände um ihre Person erklärte.

Molly nickte ernst. „Ganz genau. Es gibt zwar noch die Chance, dass es nicht so ist, aber riskieren sollte man da nicht zu viel. Der Orden wird also vorläufig, bis die Sache geregelt ist, ein anderes Quartier beziehen. Aber das ist kein Ort zum leben für dich. Ziemlich provisorisch, du verstehst? Ich hätte gedacht, dass Dumbledore dir gesagt hat wohin du sollst. Oder auch Severus.", fügte sie lakonisch hinzu.

Feelicitas verstand nicht allzu viel davon. Sie legte die kleine, halbfertige Socke nieder und fragte: „Weißt du wann Professor Dumbledore im Hause sein wird?"

„Kind, warum so aufgeregt? Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, dich vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.", versicherte ihr Molly gutmütig. Feelicitas hatte jedoch in letzter Zeit zu oft erlebt, dass es doch so war. Ihre Umquartierung in den Grimauldplace und das Arrangement ihrer Hochzeit und all die Kleinigkeiten, die er nicht nur selbst getan hatte, sondern die sie bei anderen beobachten musste. Dumbledore war zwar lieb und nett, aber er war genauso ein manipulativer Zauberer, wie Lord Voldemort.

Sei es, weil man ihr nicht so richtig vertraut hatte und sie ihr Wissen an die falschen Leute hätte weitergeben können, oder auch nur, weil Dumbledore keine Zeit hatte sich um sie zu kümmern. Mit Harry Potters Eskapaden hatte er wahrscheinlich schon genug zu tun und dazu kam dann noch die Sorge um das Wohl der Schule und die Arbeit gegen Lord Voldemort und für den Orden.

Nein, sie konnte nicht sauer auf ihn sein. Aber enttäuscht war sie. Wenn schon Albus Dumbledore selbst keine Zeit erübrigen konnte, so sollte doch wenigstens ihr künftiger Ehemann dazu im Stande sein. Doch dieser hatte ihr noch nicht einmal eröffnet, wo sie nach der Heirat leben würden.

Molly stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen. „Dumbledore ist noch im Haus. Er redet gerade mit Alastor und Kingsley. Vielleicht kann er nachher ein wenig Zeit erübrigen, aber sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass er dir nicht unbedingt die Antwort geben wird, die du hören willst." Damit reichte sie Feelicitas die mittlerweile fertige Babyjacke und verabschiedete sich. Sie musste dringend nach Hause, weil sie die Zwillinge mal wieder zum Essen erwartete. Die Beiden waren scheinbar zu faul zum Kochen, oder Molly freute sich, das ihre Kinder sie nicht vergaßen.

Feelicitas blieb allein zurück und dachte darüber nach, das es schön sein musste, nach hause gehen zu können und erwartet zu werden. Sie räumte ihre Sachen weg und fühlte sich traurig.

Und überhaupt kamen ihr, mit jedem Tag der verging und sie der Hochzeit näher brachte, immer mehr Zweifel an der Notwendigkeit dieser Dinge. Doch an wen sollte sie sich mit ihren Vorbehalten wenden, wenn ihr niemand etwas dazu sagen wollte?

Genau genommen war es, seitdem sie einen großen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit enthüllt hatte, zwischen ihr und dem Direktor zu keinem Gespräch mehr gekommen. Und selbst da wurde nicht viel gesagt. Das mit Kreacher konnte man erst gar nicht dazurechnen.

Wie oft hatte sie stundenlang über die Bedeutung dessen gegrübelt, was sich ihr eröffnet hatte? Jede noch so kleine Bemerkung, die sie aus Gesprächen aufschnappen konnte, schien eine tiefere Bedeutung zu haben.

Lucius Malfoy hatte also von Voldemort den Auftrag erhalten, Miriel Lefay zu töten, nachdem schon zuvor ein Großteil der Deepwood Familie ausgelöscht worden war.

Feelicitas hatte lange genug in Voldemorts nächster Nähe verbracht, um zu wissen, dass es nicht nur die wenigen Todesser gab, mit denen er sich bei Versammlungen und wichtigen Aktivitäten umgab. Das war nur sein innerer Zirkel, sein erster Rang. Im Moment waren viele in Askaban, aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Früher hatten sie bestimmt ihren Rang auch durch zuverlässigere Dienste bekommen.

Daneben gab es aber noch so viele Verbündete und Sympathisanten, die auf seine Anweisung hin Aufträge erledigten, dass man nicht einmal all ihre Namen kannte. Über die unteren Ränge hatte Feelicitas nicht viel herausgefunden. Doch sie wusste, dass nicht jedem Opfer des dunklen Lordes die Ehre zuteil geworden war, von einem Mitglied des inneren Kreises getötet zu werden.

Und besonders Lucius Malfoy wurde bestimmt nicht in jeder Nacht allein ausgeschickt, wenn die Drecksarbeit auch von jedem beliebigen Anderen hätte ausgeführt werden können.

Es mussten noch größere Geheimnisse hinter den ihr bekannten Tatsachen stecken. Und um genau zu sein, schenkte Feelicitas Dumbledores Erklärung, dass ihre gesamte Familie nur wegen ihrer Toleranz gegenüber Ehen mit magischen Wesen, Voldemort so ein großer Dorn im Auge gewesen sein mochte, keinen rechten Glauben.

Wer hatte denn keine magischen Wesen in der Familie? Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Olympe Maxine…

Und obwohl Feelicitas keine Ahnung hatte, was genau denn bei ihr selber drin sein sollte, war es ihr eigentlich auch total egal.

Lucius Malfoy war mit Sicherheit nicht für die Ermordung Nathaniel Deepwoods verantwortlich und auch nicht bei der Brandstiftung des Elternhauses beteiligt gewesen. Die jähe Erkenntnis, die in Miriel Lefays Augen aufglomm, als sie in ihrem Verfolger gerade ihn erkannt hatte, ließ Feelicitas stark vermuten, dass ihre leibliche Mutter diesen Mann schon vorher gekannt, aber niemals gedacht hätte, dass er ein Todesser sein könnte. Feelicitas verstrickte sich immer tiefer in ihre Grübeleien. Wenn den Deepwoods keine so große Aufmerksamkeit durch Voldemort zuteil geworden war, dann musste Miriel noch etwas wesentlich Wichtigeres gewesen sein, als nur eine flüchtende Witwe mit Kind.

Und das hieß dann wohl, dass der Name Lefay bekannter sein musste, als er es landläufig war. Aber Voldemort hatte sie nicht dem Namen nach erkannt, und er hatte sie nicht wegen ihrer Herkunft ermordet.

War das große Geheimnis vielleicht, dass es Voldemort irgendwie als schicksalhaft ansah, dass sie nach so vielen Jahren gerade wieder vor seiner Nase gelandet war? War ihm mittlerweile ein neuer Plan in den Sinn gekommen, weswegen er sein Vorhaben, Feelicitas umzubringen, nicht verwirklichte?

Doch auch das reichte nicht, um alles zu erklären. Feelicitas rief sich ihre Zeit im Riddlehaus noch mal in Erinnerung.

Dabei ignorierte sie die dunklen Flecken, die Erinnerungsstücke verbargen, die sie gar nicht haben wollte. Allein deren pures Vorhandensein war bereits unheimlich genug. Seit dem Besuch im Standesamt war das so und Feelicitas verdrängte ihre aufkommende Panik so gut es ging. Egal was sich in diesen dunklen Flecken verbarg, es war vorbei und es würde keinen Sinn machen es sich erneut zu vergegenwärtigen.

Am Anfang hatte sie der dunkle Lord unter dem Imperius gehalten und für jede Kleinigkeit schmerzhaft verflucht Andersherum war sie so oft geflohen und er hatte immer Wurmschwanz die Schuld tragen lassen. Wenn sich Feelicitas es recht überlegte, dann fiel ihr auf, dass er damals einfach nicht recht wusste, was er von ihr wollte.  
Irgendwann hatte er sie dann loswerden wollen und seinen Anhängern zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Das hatte er aber nur gemacht, weil er in seiner Vision genau das gesehen zu haben meinte.

Doch irgendwas war falsch und das hatte auch er schließlich auch gemerkt. Voldemort hatte ihr das sogar einmal gesagt, dass er eine andere Möglichkeit der Deutung seiner Vision gefunden hatte.

Nun, wenn diese Idee lautete, 'Mach das Mädchen schwanger', dann hatte es wohl geklappt. Doch was brachte es ihm?

Natürlich konnte es auch Zufall sein, dass er mal von der Zukunft geträumt hatte und man musste es nicht gleich als eine Prophezeiung deuten und alles war in Wahrheit ganz einfach absolut sinnlos. Doch vielleicht hatte Voldemort in seinem Wahn für Weissagungen auch gerade das getan und den tieferen Sinn, der darin steckte übersehen?

Voldemort musste irgendwas übersehen haben und Feelicitas würde nie erfahren was es war, weil er auch diesen so unwichtigen Teil ihr gegenüber verschwiegen hatte. Also musste sie versuchen, auf andere Weise Klarheit zu finden. Und das ging nur über Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy oder Miriel Lefay.

Letztere war jedoch tot. Wenn sie das Geheimnis gekannt hatte, dann hatte sie es mit ins Grab genommen oder es war verloren gegangen.

Lucius Malfoy würde sie garantiert nicht als ersten fragen, selbst wenn er jetzt sicher in Haft saß. Nicht bevor sie Severus Snape die wahren Gründe für sein Verhalten entlockt hatte. Und dazu brauchte sie Dumbledore, der zweifelsohne noch am meisten mit diesen kalten Menschen Umgang pflegte und Severus wohl auch schon lange kannte und ihm irgendwie auch vertraute. Aber warum eigentlich?

Kingsley und Alastor kamen ihr auf dem Flur entgegen und schienen sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Mienen waren ernst, so als würden sie gerade an einer schweren Last tragen. So strich Feelicitas unauffällig an ihnen vorbei und klopfte an die Tür des Wintergartens. Dumbledore schien diesen Raum zu lieben. Das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn es war der einzige Raum des Hauses, der nicht ganz so düster war wie die Anderen. Der Direktor war noch da, und so trat sie ein.

„Ah, Feelicitas. Wie komme ich zu der Ehre ihres Besuches?", fragte er freundlich, auch wenn er reichlich müde aussah. Dagegen wirkte Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody wie ein junger Hüpfer. Feelicitas lächelte zurück: „Ich muss sie etwas fragen." äußerte sie scheu.  
Dumbledore bot ihr einen Platz an und sie setzte sich dankbar hin. Es sollte zwar noch einige Zeit dauern, bis das Kind kam, doch irgendwie schien alles viel zu schnell zu gehen und Feelicitas fühlte sich wie ein gestrandeter Wal.

„Um was geht es denn, Feelicitas?" fragte er nicht gerade munter.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es nun nicht mehr ratsam wäre, weiter im Grimauldplace zu bleiben und der Orden deshalb umquartiert werden soll. Es würde mich sehr interessieren, welche Pläne sie diesbezüglich mit mir haben. Ich bin zwar Bellatrix Lestrange noch nicht näher begegnet, doch würde ich auf ihre Bekanntschaft liebend gerne verzichten und deswegen ebenfalls nicht weiter hier bleiben wollen."

Professor Dumbledore schien das irgendwie lustig zu finden und lächelte milde.

„Feelicitas, es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass sie hier bleiben. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass sie das unter den gegebenen Umständen auch gar nicht wollen. Ich habe ihnen nur noch nicht gesagt wohin sie kommen, weil ich dachte, es würde ihnen selbst klar werden." Er machte eine kurze Pause und Feelicitas schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht? Nun, jetzt, da Dolores Umbridge und das Ministerium ihre Nase wieder aus dem Schulgeschehen genommen haben, werden sie natürlich bis zu den Sommerferien in der Schule verbleiben. Da sie offiziell die Verlobte von Severus sind, wird sich auch keiner mehr inoffiziell besonders darum kümmern."

Unter Dumbledores Worten waren zwei Äußerungen, die in Feelicitas die Alarmglocken ertönen ließen.

„Wenn sie sagen, dass es nun offiziell ist, dann weiß wirklich jeder Bescheid?", fragte sie leise und entsetzt und warf ihm einen tiefen Blick zu und er verstand: „Es weiß nur derjenige Bescheid, den es auch etwas angeht. Und jeden, den es interessiert, wird es heraus bekommen können. Aber natürlich verstehe ich, wenn weder Severus noch sie das offensichtlich ausleben wollen und es wäre auch nicht in der derzeitigen Lage angemessen so was publik zu machen. Sorgen sie sich nicht, Miss Lefay, es wird nicht dazu kommen, das man sie an Severus Seite an den Lehrertisch setzt und die ganze Zaubererwelt Bescheid weiß. Aber natürlich wird es sich schon etwas herumsprechen, zumindest unter denjenigen, deren Eltern gute Kontakte zu Voldemort haben und über Severus Tätigkeiten informiert sind. Aber ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich auch nur ein Schüler von selbst über das Privatleben unseres Tränkelehrers Gedanken macht. Der Gedanke, Severus könnte eine Familie haben, erregt schon in den Reihen des Lehrerkollegiums ungläubiges Getuschel. Ich musste es bei der Lehrerkonferenz mehrmals bestätigen, ehe man es glaubte. Und stellen sie sich dann erst die Schüler vor."

Feelicitas war sich da nicht so sicher: „Meinen sie wirklich?"

„Aber natürlich. Menschen sind manchmal zu blind um das naheliegendste zu vermuten. Als sie Severus kennen lernten, haben sie auch nur einen Gedanken gehabt, wie sein Familienstand sein könnte?"

Feelicitas stutzte, Dumbledore hatte recht, sie hatte nie gefragt, und einfach mal angenommen, das er alleinstehend war. Und als die Sache mit der Heirat kam, da wusste sie es ja auch. „War er bereits einmal verheiratet?" fragte sie leise und Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Miss Lefay, es steht mir nicht an, mit ihnen solche Fragen zu erläutern. Aber was ihre Sorgen angeht, dann kann ich ihnen versichern, dass bereits seit langem jeder Todesser davon weiß, denn Severus wird es Voldemort zweifelsohne persönlich mitgeteilt haben."

_Ja, aber was bedeutet das,_ fragte sich Feelicitas panisch und stellte sich dabei das Gespräch zwischen Voldemort und Severus vor. Sie schaute wieder zu Dumbledore auf.

„Hat es Voldemort denn nicht gestört?"

„Nein, scheinbar nicht. Aber bevor sie nun die Frage stellen, die man ihnen an den Augen absehen kann, muss ich gestehen, dass ich auch nicht weiß weshalb. Ich kann nur von der Vermutung ausgehen, dass er entweder dieses Projekt als gescheitert ansah oder das Voldemort in ihrer Verbindung mit Severus eine weitere Möglichkeit sieht, sich ihrer Dienste zu versichern, Feelicitas."

_Also will er mich doch wiederhaben_. Feelicitas starrte den Direktor entgeistert an.

_Na gut, du hast es insgeheim geahnt, also stell dich nicht so an. _Langsam atmete sie tief durch und versuchte das Herzpochen zu besänftigen.

„Und wie will Severus mich davor bewahren? Ich setzte mal voraus, dass sie nicht wollen, dass ich mit dem Baby noch mal auf Voldemort treffe. Dem zu Folge können sie auch nicht wollen, dass ich da wirklich mitspiele."

Dumbledore nickte: „Ihr Vertrauen in meine Absichten ehrt sie, Feelicitas. Severus hat ihnen bestimmt mitgeteilt, dass es zuerst mein Plan war, sie in die Spionagetätigkeit einzusetzen."

_Ja,_ dachte Feelicitas. _Das hat er direkt nach unserer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht getan._ Doch sie wollte Dumbledore nicht dafür verantwortlich machen. So wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, meinte sie zu wissen, dass Severus da einiges dazugedichtet hatte. Dumbledore hätte niemals wirklich erwogen, sie dazu zu zwingen, ihm in seiner Sache zu helfen. Doch als Severus sie, nicht gerade feinfühlig, auf die Erwartungen, die sie zu erfüllen hätte, um bei ihrer Flucht unterstützt zu werden, aufmerksam gemacht hatte, hatte sie die wilde Panik erfasst und sie war geflüchtet.

Still an der Seite Voldemorts zu leben war ihr damals allemal besser erschienen, als sich ihn zum Feind zu machen, indem sie gegen ihn spionierte. Dabei hatte sie jedoch letztendlich genau das gemacht. Sie hatte Severus Snape einige höchst merkwürdige Zaubertränke zukommen lassen, die sein Meister für irgendwas gebrauchen wollte. Doch genauso wenig wie Voldemort die Tränke zu vermissen schien, interessierte sich auch sonst niemand weiter dafür. Severus hatte sie angenommen und dann nichts weiter dazu gesagt.

„Ich sehe, sie wissen Bescheid. Nun gut. Aber natürlich war davon keinerlei Rede mehr, als sie verletzt und ein Kind erwartend nach Hogwarts kamen. Was es auch für Vorteile gebracht hätte, es spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Sie sind nicht die richtige für diese Aufgabe."

Das war Feelicitas auch klar. Sie log absolut schlecht und hatte es noch nie geschafft, die Erwartungen anderer zu erfüllen. Trotzdem war sie erleichtert, es noch mal von Dumbledore bestätigt zu bekommen. Nur hatte er damit noch nicht ihre Frage beantwortet.

„Und was-"

„Nur Geduld Feelicitas. Das Alter braucht manchmal ein wenig Zeit. Severus ist ein sehr fähiger Mann. Er hat zweifellos die Möglichkeit im Falle des Falles Voldemort davon abzubringen. Aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird es Voldemort schon genug sein, sie weiterhin unter Severus alleiniger Aufsicht zu wissen."

Genau das war es, was Feelicitas zu schaffen machte. Irgendwas in ihr sagte, dass Severus Snape ein ziemlich komplizierter Mensch war, den niemand durchschauen konnte. Doch immerhin kannte sie zwei Menschen, die meinten, sie könnten es. Dumbledore und Voldemort.

„Feelicitas ist ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen so blass aus.", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Mir geht es gut. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Direktor.", entgegnete sie schwach, doch dann heftete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn und seine klaren blauen Augen.

„Professor Dumbledore, sie vertrauen Severus?", fragte sie leise und merkte, dass Dumbledore diese Frage schon entschieden zu oft gestellt worden war. Aber wahrscheinlich noch nicht oft genug, um ungehalten zu reagieren, zumindest nicht ihr gegenüber, denn eigentlich war ihre Frage nur allzu berechtigt.

„Ja, Feelicitas ich vertraue Severus. Und ich habe viele Gründe dafür. Wenn ich ihnen alles aus den letzten sechzehn Jahren erzählen würde, dann säßen wir noch Morgen hier und könnten Sirius Cousine Bellatrix zum Tee einladen. Deswegen kann ich ihnen nur so viel sagen, wenn sie mir vertrauen, dann glauben sie mir, dass Severus vertrauenswürdig ist."

Feelicitas konnte das nicht hinnehmen. Es hörte sich so an, als wäre das seine Standardantwort. _Wenn du mir vertraust, dann vertrau auch ihm._

Ihrer Meinung nach nicht gerade sehr überzeugend, zumal Voldemort auch glaubte, dass Severus in seinen Augen vertrauenswürdig sei. „Professor Dumbledore, ich würde ihnen gerne Glauben schenken, doch bin ich es meinem Kind schuldig, alles zu tun, um Gewissheit zu erlangen. Ich möchte auch nicht behaupten, dass sie sich irren, denn sie haben mehr Ahnung von der Welt, als ich je haben werde. Doch beschäftigt mich schon länger etwas..." Sie schwieg, doch er schien nicht verärgert zu sein.

„Reden sie ruhig frei heraus, Feelicitas. Ich bin nicht Voldemort. Ich kann es ertragen, wenn mich jemand auf Fehler in meiner Logik aufmerksam macht. Auch ich bin nur ein Mensch und kann mich auch mal irren."

Erst zögerte sie, doch der aufmunternde Blick seiner Augen verriet, dass er es sowieso schon erfahren hatte. Ja, er war nicht Voldemort, er war noch viel mehr und so sprach sie weiter.

„Severus lebt ein Leben mit zwei Seiten. Seine wirklichen Ansichten, welche er bevorzugt, kennt wohl nur er allein. Wenn er gut genug ist Lord Voldemort zu betrügen, ohne das dieser es merkt, dann... Nun, ich will nicht behaupten, dass er sie auch anlügt, aber die Möglichkeit, dass ihr Urteil nicht objektiv sein könnte, weil er ihnen seine wahre Meinung vorenthält, besteht doch, oder?" Bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte fuhr sie hastig fort: „Es weiß wohl keiner, warum er so ist wie er ist, aber er hat eine schreckliche Vergangenheit, stimmt es? Er war einmal mit voller Seele Todesser, bevor er zu ihnen kam. Er hat damals all die schrecklichen Dinge getan, weil er Spaß daran hatte und nicht, weil es nötig war. Er war immer viel mehr als nur der Giftmischer, der für Voldemort ein bisschen für Tränke gesorgt hat, oder?"

Das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass sie hatte, verflog beim Anblick von Dumbledores Miene.

Severus Snape war ein echter Todesser und gehörte zum höchsten Rang. Und er hatte weit mehr Talent, als nur ein glückliches Händchen beim brauen von Tränken, das er in Voldemorts Dienst entfalten konnte und auch tat.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er wahrscheinlich schon etlichen Kindern und deren Müttern grauenvolles angetan hat, dann hätte ich nie ja zu der Heirat gesagt.", sagte sie leise. _Ich hätte auch nie ein Wort mit ihm geredet. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er anders wäre. Ich hätte ihm nie Vertrauen geschenkt und so hätte ich nie herausgefunden, dass ich Hilfe in Hogwarts bekommen könnte. Ich würde noch heute zu Voldemorts Füßen hocken und die Schlange würde um mich herumzischeln, weil sie mein Kind fressen wollte. Nein, ich hätte gar kein Kind._

Wilde Gedanken schossen ihr auf einmal durch Kopf. So schrecklich alles auch aussah, es hatte auch Gutes gebracht. Denn weder auf die Befreiung von Voldemort, oder auf das Baby hätte sie verzichten wollen, wenn sie die Macht gehabt hätte alles umzuwenden. Die ruhige Stimme Dumbledores holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Feelicitas sie sind jung. Haben sie noch nie in ihrem Leben einen schweren Fehler gemacht?" Dabei schaute er sie so durchdringend an, dass ihr zu spät einfiel, den Blick abzuwenden. _Himmel, er weiß alles, _dachte sie erschrocken.

„Doch, habe ich.", sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Sehen sie. Feelicitas. Severus Snape war noch viel jünger als sie es jetzt sind, da geriet er in die falschen Kreise und unter dem schlechten Einfluss verfiel er dem dunklen Lord. Ich kannte ihn als Schüler und weiß, dass er nie sehr viel Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hat. Er muss sehr einsam gewesen sein und das war auch einer der Gründe, warum er sich schließlich tief verletzt abwandte und der dunklen Seite anheim fiel. Zweifelsohne wird er bei seinen neuen Freunden mehr Anerkennung erlangt haben. Doch bald hatte er seinen Fehler eingesehen und kämpft seitdem an unserer Seite."

„Er wollte Anerkennung?"

„Nein, das war wahrscheinlich nur ein positiver Nebeneffekt, denn ich kann ihm keinen Ruhm garantieren. Er arbeitet im Verborgenen und seine Taten werden nicht bekannt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er jemals einem Menschen gegenüber erwähnen wird, dass er ihm etwas schuldig sei. Severus ist nicht so. Wenn sie ihn mal näher kennen lernen, werden sie hinausfinden, dass er für seinen ganzen Einsatz keinerlei Lohn bekommt. Das allein ist schon ein Hinweis darauf, dass ihm die richtige Seite wichtig ist." Dumbledore blickte sie forschend an. In seinem Blick lag nichts, was Feelicitas für ihre Vergangenheit verdammte und doch hatte sie eine Eingebung, was seine Worte noch bedeuten könnten. _Er meint Severus hat sich nur auf unsere Verbindung eingelassen, weil er so ein anständiger Mensch sei, der weiß was richtig ist._

„Severus macht das aus reiner Herzensgüte?" Den letzten Gedanken sprach sie aus und blickte Dumbledore ob seiner großen Gutgläubigkeit fassungslos an.

„Feelicitas, er hat sich geändert. Was immer auch war, es ist lange her." Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab. „Ich kann ihnen nicht mehr sagen, aber ich glaube sie haben ihre Antwort bekommen. Sie müssten es verstehen können. So, und nun müssen wir unsere nette Unterhaltung beenden. Noch heute wird der Orden dieses Haus räumen. Sie sollten gehen und ihre Sachen packen, dann wird Severus sie nach Hogwarts mitnehmen." Feelicitas stand auf und wagte es nicht mehr, Dumbledore weiter auszufragen. Ihm schien es ernst und bevor irgendetwas peinliches ausgesprochen werden konnte, verabschiedete sie sich und ließ ihn allein.

Es war aber auch nicht so schlimm, denn manche Fragen sollte sie ihrem Zukünftigen doch lieber selbst stellen. Auch wenn ihr das schwer fallen würde, sie war es ihrem Kind schuldig.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** War er nun verheiratet?

**Ich:** Woher soll ich das wissen? Frag ihn doch.

**Feelicitas:** Ich frag bestimmt nicht nach.

**Ich:** Dann musst du vielleicht mit einer Riesenüberraschung rechnen. Vielleicht war er mal sehr unglücklich verliebt. Aus einer sicheren Quelle weiß ich, das er Liebe kennen gelernt hat. Aber wir wissen ja alle, das es ein breites Feld für Spekulationen bietet.

**Feelicitas:** Ja, aber das wäre mir egal. Ich erzähle ihm ja auch nicht von meinen Vorleben.

**Ich:** Die ganze Sache mit dunklen Geheimnissen anzugehen, ist eine schlechte Grundlage für eine Ehe.

**Feelicitas:** Was habe ich denn sonst noch, außer meinen Geheimnissen? Ich glaube außerdem, es wird kaum dem Begriff Ehe gerecht werden, was wir beide Veranstalten werden.

**Ich:** Warte es ab. Die Zukunft steht noch nicht geschrieben.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. 11 Der Bund fürs Leben

The darkness arounding us **Kapitel 11**

**Der Bund fürs Leben**

Ein paar Tage vor dem Schuljahresende kam Feelicitas wieder nach Hogwarts. Sie erkannte es kaum wieder. Die Sommersonne schien heiß vom Himmel und das ganze Schloss schien zu schwitzen und bot einen warmen Anblick, der zu den derzeit herrschenden Umständen in krassem Gegensatz stand. Severus Snape brachte sie über ein paar verlassene Korridore wieder in den dritten Stock und verzog sich dann in seinen Kerker und ließ sie alleine. Nicht ohne ihr noch vorher einige Ermahnungen zur Vorsicht gegeben zu haben. Es war auch in Feelicitas Sinn, das die Öffentlichkeit auch weiterhin nichts von ihr erfuhr. Irgendwann würde dann in ihrer Vergangenheit gebohrt und noch in vielen Jahren würde ihr das nachhängen. Falls Voldemort fiel, würden darüber bestimmt Bücher geschrieben und dann musste man Zeitzeugen finden. Und wenn man ein Jahr in nächster Nähe zu diesen Scheusal gehaust hatte, dann wusste man auch über solch delikaten Dinge, wie Tagesplanung und Angewohnheiten Bescheid. Eigentlich ein gefundenes Fressen und eine Quelle großer Inspiration, wenn jemand nach Schwachpunkten suchen würde. Aber niemand fragte Feelicitas und sie fand das auch gut. Und das seine größten Fehler, grenzenlose Selbstüberschätzung und eine Sucht nach Unsterblichkeit waren, wusste sowieso jeder.

Feelicitas kam sich einsam vor und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie hätte eigentlich Poppy Pomfrey besuchen können, doch nach der unglückseligen Ministeriumsaktion lagen auf der Krankenstation einige Schüler und auch Dolores Umbridge war dort untergebracht, so das es sich von selbst verbot. Und auch Hagrid konnte sie nicht besuchen gehen, denn zu viele Schüler erholten sich im Außengelände und das Risiko war einfach zu hoch, dass sie hinter irgendeiner Ecke über einen von ihnen fiel. Also wanderte sie erst mal unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Doch in dieser Hitze konnte sie es nicht lange aushalten und so ging sie in den kleinen Garten neben dem Kräuterkundebüro.

Dort wurde sie etwas später von Madam Pomfrey aufgesucht.

„Hallo Feelicitas.", sagte sie leise und Feelicitas, die in der Sonne gedöst hatte, schrak auf.

„Nicht erschrecken, ich bin es nur. Warum sitzt du hier so allein, statt mal bei mir vorbeizuschauen?", fragte sie sanft und warf einen lächelnden Blick auf Feelicitas riesigen Bauch. Feelicitas setzte sich auf und betrachtete die gestresst wirkende Heilerin. „Ich dachte sie hätten so viel zu tun.", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Für dich habe ich immer Zeit. Hast du noch so schlimme Kreuzschmerzen?" Poppy setzte sich neben ihren Schützling.

„Seitdem ich den letzten Brief geschrieben habe, ist es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Ich glaube ich muss Zwillinge kriegen.", stöhnte Feelicitas.

„Keine Sorge, das ist normal. Wahrscheinlich kommt das Kind etwas früher. Ich schätze mal noch zwei Wochen und dann hast du das hinter dir.", beruhigte die ältere Frau die unsichere Feelicitas.

„Aber ich sollte doch erst im September, das sind aber noch Monate. Man hat mir einmal gesagt, das alles, was unter dem achten Monat geboren wurde, nicht sehr große Überlebenschancen hätte."

„Tja, da hat man dich offensichtlich nicht angelogen, oder?" Madame Pomfrey blickte sie forschend an, aber Feelicitas gab ihr dazu keine Antwort, auch wenn die Frage berechtigt war, sie wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen.

„Manchmal geht es schneller. Und du scheinst einen Hang dazu zu haben." Fuhr Madame Pomfrey fort: „Bei Muggeln geht das nicht immer gut, aber in der magischen Welt macht das nichts. Wir haben die Mittel, das Kind durchzubekommen. Und es kommt schon mal öfters vor, dass Schwangerschaften einfach kürzer sind. Vielleicht auch nicht ganz ungewollt, wer gut zaubern kann, der kennt einige Tricks. Muss wohl mit der magischen Kraft zusammen hängen. Und du scheinst dazu zu tendieren, nicht wahr?" wiederholte Madame Pomfrey etwas gedankenversunken. Feelicitas war das mittlerweile zu offensichtlich. Na gut, sie hatte Narben auf dem Bauch, aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, das man es auch mit Blinddarmentzündung erklären konnte. Und das tat Feelicitas auch oft genug, obwohl ihr Blinddarm noch an Ort und Stelle war.

„Schade das Severus in den Ferien nicht hier bleiben will, sonst könnte ich dich entbinden.", bedauerte Poppy und Feelicitas fiel mal wieder ein, dass sie mit Severus noch einiges zu besprechen hatte. Poppy seufzte schwer: „Ich konnte heute zwei meiner Patienten gehen lassen, aber Dolores macht mir noch Schwierigkeiten."

„Was ist eigentlich mit ihr geschehen?", fragte Feelicitas neugierig: „Mir hat das niemand erzählt."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Sie hat sich wohl mit Zentauren angelegt und danach mit Hagrids Bruder."

„Wie bitte? Hagrid hat einen Bruder?", fragte Feelicitas verblüfft.

„Ja, genau Kind. Hagrid ist ja zur Hälfte ein Riese, und er hat im letzten Jahr seinen vollblütigen Bruder hergeschleppt. Er hat Dolores richtig fertiggemacht. Wenn ich es ihr nicht gönnen würde, müsste ich sie bedauern, aber irgendwie habe ich keine Lust dazu."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Feelicitas feixend. Die Heilerin gefiel ihr von mal zu mal besser. Privat war sie wirklich nett. Sie redeten noch eine Zeitlang und dann ließ Poppy Feelicitas wieder allein.

Mittlerweile war es Abendessenzeit geworden und so traute sich Feelicitas über das Schulgelände. Hagrid stand in seinem Garten und erntete Stangenbohnen. Überrascht schaute er auf, als Fang auf die näher kommende Frau zustürzte und sie wild hechelnd begrüßte.

„Oh, Feelicitas. Mit noch mehr Besuch hatte ich heute gar nicht gerechnet.", ließ er verlauten und ließ den Korb mit Bohnen sinken.

„Wieso, wer war denn heute schon da?", fragte sie forschend, vielleicht erzählte er etwas über seinen Bruder.

„Harry Potter hat mich besucht. War ein bisschen geknickt wegen Sirius und so. Konnte ihm aber nicht so helfen, hab ich im Gefühl. Schlimme Sache.", murmelte er und als er Feelicitas traurigen Blick sah verengten sich seine Augen.

„Hast ihn ja sicher gut gekannt, wart ja wochenlang zusammen, nicht?"

Feelicitas nickte kurz und ließ sich von Hagrid zu Löwenzahnsaft einladen. Das sie plötzlich etwas einsilbig war, kam wohl selbst Hagrid komisch vor.

„Wie geht es Harry jetzt eigentlich?", fragte sie leise, obwohl es sie nicht sehr interessierte und schaute Hagrid traurig an.

„Macht sich Vorwürfe wegen allem. Kann nicht verstehen wieso er das macht. Sirius-"

„Sirius war erwachsen, er musste selbst wissen was er tat.", beendete Feelicitas leise seinen Satz. Das hatte sie mittlerweile oft genug gedacht, und eigentlich stimmte es ja auch. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Stille trat ein und Hagrid sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als das Thema zu wechseln.

„Bleibst ja nicht lange hier, nicht?", fragte er lautstark und klopfte mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen. Hast du Lust mit mir Grawp zu besuchen? Er freut sich sicher, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe ihm soviel über dich erzählt."

Alle Alarmglocken schellten in Feelicitas und sie blickte ihn ängstlich an.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich habe gehört, seine Freude kann sich sehr stürmisch äußern und ich bin wegen des Kindes etwas empfindlich.", versuchte sie abzuwiegeln, doch Hagrid hörte nicht mehr zu und machte sich schon zum gehen bereit.

„Quatsch, glaub das nicht. Grawpy wird dich mögen." Und damit zog er sie mit sich und sie gingen in den Wald.

„Hagrid, wo wohnen hier eigentlich die Zentauren?", fragte sie neugierig und Hagrid erklärte ihr, dass die überall ihre Lager aufschlugen, weil sie niemals ihre kleine Siedlung verraten wollten. Selbst er wusste nicht wo die Frauen und Kinder der Zentauren lebten und hatte noch nie eines gesehen.

Bald kamen sie zu Grawp und Feelicitas musste feststellen, dass sie plötzlich wusste, woher Hagrid seine Hämatome gehabt hatte, als sie sich das erste mal mit ihm traf. Grawp war riesig und machte ihr Angst. Doch wirkte er keineswegs, als wollte er jemanden verletzen.

„Hagrid Hermi?", fragte er und schaute in ihre Richtung.

„Nein, Grawp das ist nicht Hermine, das ist eine Freundin von mir, die dich kennen lernen wollte. Das ist Feelicitas."

Kennen lernen wollte, war natürlich nicht der passende Ausdruck in ihrer Situation, aber wenn ein Riese plötzlich auf einen zustürzte und in die Arme riss, war das auch relativ unwichtig.

„Felci.", rief Grawp und drückte sie an sich. Zwar nicht wirklich zu fest, trotzdem bekam Feelicitas Panik.

„Grawp lass mich los.", rief sie ängstlich und versuchte freizukommen. Was zum Teufel hatte Hagrid über sie erzählt, dass sein Bruder sie anzuhimmeln versuchte? Hagrid rief Grawp etwas zu und dieser ließ sie wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden. Feelicitas wich ein paar Meter zurück und atmete stoßweise.

„Grawp du musst erst fragen, sonst erschreckt sich Feelicitas.", erklärte Hagrid dem Ungeheuer geduldig und Feelicitas konnte es nicht fassen, wie blind der Wildhüter sein musste, um nicht zu merken, welche Gefahr sein Bruder sein konnte. Doch dieser schien eher die Mentalität eines dreijährigen zu besitzen, wenn Hagrid in seiner Nähe war.

„Ok-ay Hagrid.", sagte er trotz seiner tiefen grollenden Stimme kindlich klingend und murmelte zu Feelicitas ein „Tschuld-gung"

„Ja, schon gut.", wiegelte diese ab und hielt sich in sicherer Entfernung. Hagrid erzählte Grawp noch einen Moment etwas und reichte ihm einen Teller voll mit den bekannten Felsenplätzchen, „damit er was zum einschlafen hätte" wie Hagrid sagte. Dann geleitete er Feelicitas zurück. Grawp folgte ihnen noch ein paar hundert Meter und winkte dann zum Abschied.

„Tschüß Felci"

Gezwungenermaßen wünschte sie ihm auch einen schönen Tag und versuchte Hagrids Vorschlag, ihn morgen noch mal besuchen zu gehen, auszuweichen. Was war sie froh, als sie wieder heil in ihrem Zimmer ankam. Zu ihrem Unglück war sie dem Schulsprecher über den Weg gelaufen und er hatte sie verdutzt betrachtet, doch scheinbar war er darüber informiert, dass Besuch in Hogwarts weilte und wünschte ihr nur einen guten Abend, bevor er eilig an ihr vorbei schritt. Hinterher fiel ihr erst auf, dass er so spät nichts mehr in den Gängen zu suchen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er deswegen ein wenig nervös. In dieser Nacht schlief sie ziemlich unruhig und träumte davon das Grawp mit einem Spitzenmützchen in einer Wiege lag und sie dauernd versuchte zu erwürgen, während sie ihm die Flasche geben wollte.

Früh am Morgen stand sie also wieder auf und zog sich an. Mit leisen Schritten tapste sie über den Gang hinab in den Kerker und blieb vor Severus Büro stehen. So wie sie ihn kannte, würde er schon bei der Arbeit sein. Wobei sich Feelicitas nicht vorstellen konnte, dass so wenige Tage vor den Ferien überhaupt noch übrig gebliebene Arbeit zu erledigen war.

Auf ihr leises Klopfen ertönte ein mürrisches „Herein!"

Sie öffnete die Tür. „Guten Morgen Severus.", sagte sie etwas eilfertig und näherte sich ihm bevor sie der Mut verlassen konnte. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas. Feelicitas schaute auf seine Arbeit, die aus vielen Blättern bestand, die er stapelweise bearbeitete. Sie blieb stehen und wartete, doch er schien sie nicht beachten zu wollen. Schließlich begann sie auf den Zehenspitzen zu wippen, was ihn sichtlich aus der Fassung brachte und ihn dazu veranlasste endlich zu ihr aufzuschauen. Sein Blick lag dabei genau auf Höhe ihres Bauches, den er nun mit leichtem Unwohlsein betrachtete.

„Was führt dich zu mir Feelicitas? " Es klang nicht so, als fühle er sich allzu gestört, eher neugierig und so atmete sie innerlich auf.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Wenn du ein paar Minuten für mich erübrigen könntest wäre das nett."

Um dem Anblick ihres Bauches zu entgehen, richtete Severus seinen Blick wieder auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament, auf dem Feelicitas eine wirklich miese Note stehen sah, und machte sich mit viel Elan und roter Tinte darüber her. Dabei sagte er leise: „Sicher doch. Ich muss auch mit dir reden. Ich bin gleich fertig, aber-" er erhob seinen Blick und schaute sie forschend an: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was dich so früh aus dem Bett treiben könnte."

„Solltest du aber können. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf allzu sehr aufzufallen, egal was man dir darüber erzählt hat. Also habe ich nur die Auswahl zwischen vor dem Frühstück und nach dem Abendessen. Abends kannst du aber Strafarbeiten aufgegeben haben und das ist mir zu gefährlich. Zudem laufe ich immer jemandem in die Arme, wenn ich auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer mache. Zum Glück war es gestern nur der Schulsprecher und der wusste ja Bescheid. Sah jedenfalls so aus. Also ziehe ich den frühen Morgen vor, wo jeder anständige Mensch noch im Bett sein sollte."

Sie holte tief Luft, doch Snape sagte trocken: „Morgen beginnen die Ferien und in drei Tagen ist die Hochzeit, also was musst du mir jetzt sagen, was nicht mehr warten kann?" Er schien gelinde gesagt amüsiert und Feelie wurde rot.

„Ja, das heißt doch aber, dass es langsam dringend wird. Und es ist garantiert nicht zu früh, wenn du jetzt noch Noten bestimmen musst, da du dann die Nacht anderweitig beschäftig warst und keine Zeit dafür hattest. Habe ich recht?" Er musste wohl die ganze Nacht anderweitig verbracht haben, kein Wunder. Feelicitas konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Voldemort ziemlich angepisst war, weil er das mit der Prophezeiung vergessen konnte und nun mit Hochdruck an etwas Anderem bastelte, dass seine Pläne weiterbringen konnte.

Er reagierte aber nicht wirklich und nickte nur kurz: „ Wenn du dich mit mir unterhalten willst, solltest du mich jetzt arbeiten lassen_." Dann eben nicht, aber glaube nicht, dass ich Mitleid mit dir habe_. Trotzdem hätte sie ihn gerne gefragt, was ihm in der gestrigen Nacht eröffnet worden war, denn er sah seltsam geschafft aus. Irgendwie hatte seine ausdruckslose Miene einen leichten Knacks und seine Miene wurde immer dunkler.

Sie hatte zuviel gesagt. Feelicitas machte eine entschuldigende Geste und wandte sich dem Sessel vor dem Kamin zu. Ihrem absoluten Lieblingsplatz inmitten dieses kalten Raumes mit den Einmachgläsern. Selbst jetzt, wo man draußen Spiegeleier braten konnte, musste er hier den Kamin anlassen. Wenn man in einen eisigen Winter, nur mit einen dünnen Umhang und Stoffschuhen bekleidet hier saß, dann war Kaminfeuer gut für die Stimmung, doch im Hochsommer ohne Umhang und nur mit Sommerkleid und Riemchensandalen hier zu sitzen und sich am Feuer zu ergötzen, war irritierend.

Dennoch liebte Feelicitas irgendwie die Ausstrahlung und Kühle dieses Raumes. Severus scheinbar zweitliebstes Hobby, nach dem Schülerquälen auch eingelegte Tiere zu sammeln, war vielleicht etwas komisch, aber immerhin originell und zeugte von ausgeprägten wissenschaftlichen Interesse. Ein bisschen waren diese eingelegten Geschöpfe ja widerlich, aber auf jeden Fall war es auch ein Blickfang. Wenn auch ein wenig staubig.

Zudem war es hier so herrlich still und friedlich. Umgeben von dicken Mauern musste man sich ja nicht nur eingesperrt fühlen, sondern es bot auch Schutz. Was Severus aber davon hielt, würde ihr wohl auf immer vorenthalten bleiben.

Erst schaute er sie noch ein wenig grimmig an, dann las er weiter und kritzelte mit roter Farbe und verbissener Miene auf den Pergamenten herum. Der oder die Schülerin, dem das gehörte, war zu bemitleiden. Warum korrigierte er eigentlich so kurz vor den Ferien noch?

Und trotzdem das sie die Notwendigkeit nicht verstand, er schien heute seltsam friedfertig und längst nicht so bissig wie sonst. Sollte das an ihrem Einfluss liegen? Fast hätte sie laut gelacht, denn das war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Also musste es um Voldemorts Pläne gehen. Feelicitas wusste, dass sie sich nicht weiter darin einmischen sollte. Je weniger sie wusste umso besser, doch sie war nun einmal eine Frau und wollte immer alles wissen.

Nach zehn Minuten war er endlich fertig. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ eine lange Liste sich in der Luft auflösen. Feelicitas merkte sich den Spruch. Vielleicht konnte dieses Evanesco mal nützlich sein. Irgendwann, wenn sie wieder zaubern konnte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Severus erhob sich und kam näher.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er leicht genervt.

„Vieles.", antwortete sie herausfordernd: „Und ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Das mit dem Einwohnermeldeamt ist ja jetzt geklärt, wir kommen nicht an der Hochzeit vorbei, und ein Kind kriegen wir bald auch noch dazu. Aber wie sieht es mit einer etwaigen Scheidung aus?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihn schüchtern an.

„Ein wenig früh, findest du nicht?", sagte er ausdruckslos. Na gut, was hatte sie erwartet? Natürlich war es auch nicht sein Wunsch, sie auf ewig auf der Pelle zu haben.

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm. Ich will mich einmal trennen können, ohne in magische Fallstricke zu geraten. Woher soll ich eure Konventionen kennen? Kann ja sein, dass ihr geschiedenen Frauen etwas antut. Oder das Todesser, wenn sie in Scheidung liegen ihren Frauen etwas antun."

Dazu nickte er. „Wie bitte? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?", fragte sie entsetzt, doch er klärte sie säuerlich darüber auf, dass er das nicht gemeint hätte, den Vorschlag aber nicht schlecht fände. „Wir werden nur auf Muggelart heiraten. Es wäre ein wenig übertrieben, wenn wir uns dem magischen Ritus unterziehen würden, also wird auch keiner Ärger machen."

Feelicitas wurde mutiger. Das hörte sich so an, als ob es für ihn überhaupt keine richtige Ehe war. Das war einfacher als sie dachte: „Ich bekomme dich so selten zu sehen, ich weiß gar nichts über dich. Weder, ob du noch Verwandte hast, noch wo du wohnst. Du weißt ja jetzt woher ich komme. Aber da ist noch was. Ich hatte ja gedacht, dass du immer im Kerker hockst, doch irgendwie scheint es doch nicht so zu sein, oder? Im Sommer lebst du nicht hier."

Jetzt war sie eindeutig ins Fettnäpfchen getreten und er zeigte eine sehr kalte Miene: „Feelicitas, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Es ist weder witzig, noch Tatsache, das ich 'nur im Kerker hocke'."

Feelicitas verdrehte ihre Augen, gerade ihr vorzuwerfen, das sie sich wie ein neckischer Teenager aufführte, passte ihr gar nicht: „Severus, nimm es nicht so ernst.", äffte sie ihn nach und schaute ihn erwartend an: „Wir wissen beide, das deine Talente auch noch soweit gehen, das du aus deinen Kerker rauskommen kannst um sich um das Wohlergehen aller anderen Menschen dieser Welt zu engagieren. Aber jetzt geht es gerade mal nur um uns. Also, bei mir zuhause im fernen Frankreich, sitzen zwei Pflegeeltern. Meine Maman, der ich sehr zugetan bin, und die das liebste ist, was ich jemals kennen lernen durfte. Und meinen Pflegevater, denn ich nicht leiden kann und der das aus vollen Herzen erwidert. Und ansonsten bin ich wohl ein Waisenkind ohne Besitz und Vermögen. Und was bringst du an Altlasten mit in die Ehe?"

Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. Er sah vielleicht nur einen Teenager in ihr, aber er sollte sich das ja nicht zu lange einbilden, denn Feelicitas war nicht geneigt, sich wie eine seiner Schülerinnen durch ihre gemeinsame Zeit kommandieren zu lassen. Und das sollte er eigentlich aus Erfahrungen, die er mit ihr sammeln durfte, wissen.

„Was geht mich dein Vermögen an?" fragte er gereizt: „Ich sagte dir bereits einmal, das ich die Mittel habe euch zu versorgen, also sollte das kein Thema sein." Er hielt einen Moment inne: „Mein Vater lebt noch. Gegebenenfalls wird er den Nachwuchs sehen wollen, aber ansonsten sollte dich das nichts weiter angehen." So wie er das sagte, merkte sie sofort, dass es zwischen denen nicht sehr gut stand. Sie wollte gerade davon ablenken, doch er tat ihr den Gefallen schon von allein.

„Du hast auch recht, dass ich im Sommer mein eigenes Domizil vorziehe. Ich besitze ein Haus in Spinners End." Irgendwie schien er noch was sagen zu wollen, unterließ es, nachdem er einen Blick auf ihre rundliche Gestalt geworfen hatte, dann doch. Spinners end, sagte ihr nichts, aber boshafterweise, fand sie den Namen doch passend. Da gehörte er auch hin.

„Tja, dann wäre ja alles beschlossen.", sagte sie leise und versuchte seinem Blick zu entgehen. Severus Gesichtsausdruck besagte, dass er noch irgendwas von ihr wollte.

Plötzlich wandte er sich ab: „Ich werde mich dann um den Ehevertrag kümmern."

„Gut. Aber eine Frage habe ich doch noch."

Er schaute sie interessierter an: „Und die wäre?"

„Hat diese Aktion, wirklich den Segen von ganz oben?" Feelicitas sah, das er wusste, was sie meinte, aber er sagte nichts und so bohrte sie weiter: „Deute ich das als eine kleine Unsicherheit? Also hat das alte Scheusal, diese Heirat nur als Notfallplan gebilligt und durch das Scheitern seines Ministeriumsplans, kommt es nun wirklich dazu?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so. Er könnte es einmal erfahren." Äußerte er knapp, aber Feelicitas lächelte sanft: „Soll er doch, er weiß wie ich von ihm denke und es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich. Warum denn auch? Ich bin nicht seine Freundin, und kann ihm keine Feindin sein. Alles andere ist doch sowieso bekannt. Er will doch ein Scheusal sein. Aber es ist mir schon klar, das solche Ausdrücke dir wegen deines Bundes nicht zustehen und ich werde davon Abstand nehmen." Er schaute sie nur komisch an und Feelicitas blickte weg. Irgendwie machte es ihr keinen Spaß mehr, ihren Sprachgebrauch so gewählt es ging, auszudrücken. Entweder nahm er sie so, wie sie war, oder er hatte Pech gehabt.

Darauf herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, in der Feelicitas tausende Gedanken in den Sinn kamen, doch er änderte dies und räusperte sich: „Denk nichts falsches. In Anbetracht deiner Lage und der Tatsache, dass es der letzte Ausweg zu sein scheint, werde ich dich heiraten. Wir werden nahe zusammenleben müssen, doch das ändert nichts daran, wie es jetzt ist. Wenn du es also mit mir aushalten willst, möchte ich nichts tun, was dich dazu bringen sollte das Angebot auszuschlagen. Es geht um mehr, als irgendwelche Gefühle."

Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen? Unheimlich krümelte sie sich zusammen, doch dann entspannte sie sich schnell wieder, als sie verstand was er meinte. Na gut, dann war das ja endlich geklärt. Er versprach sich keine zweite Nacht. So ganz sicher war sich Feelicitas nicht, aber was sollte er sonst meinen? Vielleicht meinte er auch, das sie sich nicht so anstellen sollte, weil der Gedanke an eine Heirat mit ihm, der ja wesendlich älter und total unattraktiv erschien, ihre Gefühle verletzte. Aber auch da war sie nicht sicher, denn so genau konnte sie nicht sagen, wie er sich selber wahrnahm.

„Ja ich werde dich heiraten Severus Snape und glaub mir, ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen.", verkündete sie, blickte ihn ungerührt an und verließ dann den Raum.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte sie damit, ihre Sachen zu ordnen und als dann der Tag der Hochzeit kam, verließ sie Hogwarts.

Ein paar Stunden später stand sie doch tatsächlich schon ihn ihrem Kleid vor dem Standesbeamten und kam sich ein wenig deplaziert vor, doch Severus zog mit seiner ernsten Gestalt und der langen schwarzen Robe sowieso alle Blicke auf sich. Die Sekretärin, die über den Gang huschte, als sie ankamen, wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. So einen Tag erlebten die auf dem Standesamt bestimmt nicht oft, obwohl in London genügend ungewöhnliche Menschen lebten. Zu Feelicitas großer Überraschung waren auch Dumbledore und der halbe Orden erschienen. Kein Wunder, dass es heute vor Roben wimmelte. Wahrscheinlich konnten die Ordensmitglieder selbst während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort noch zehn Minuten erübrigen. Feelicitas fand es nett, doch Severus an ihrer Seite war da deutlich zurückhaltender. Er musterte Dumbledore öfters mit undefinierbarem Blick und schien zu denken, dass dieser nur gekommen war, um zu kontrollieren, dass er sie endlich und wahrhaftig ehelichte. Der Standesbeamte brachte es recht schnell über die Bühne, den Ring hatte sie ja schon seit ihrer Verlobung und danach nahm Feelicitas eine Menge recht doppeldeutiger Glückwünsche der anderen entgegen. Im derzeitigen Hauptquartier des Ordens, das zwar klein, aber doch nicht ganz so schrecklich, wie Molly Weasley es beschrieb, war, hatten sie ein Essen bereitet. Feelicitas freute sich wie ein Kind und vergaß, dass der Anlass nichts Romantisches an sich hatte. Sie spielte einfach mit, denn so war es einfacher, als dem unguten Gefühl in ihrem Magen Beachtung zu schenken.

Sie bekam ein paar Geschenke überreicht und es gab ein wundervolles Mittagessen und selbst der Kuchen, den Dora Tonks zu aller Überraschung gebacken hatte, war recht gelungen. Da machte es auch nichts aus, dass Severus ein langes pinkfarbenes Haar in seinem ersten Stück fand, obwohl Tonks gar kein Pink mehr trug und sich für Braun entschieden hatte. Überhaupt wirkte sie etwas bedrückt und das mit dem Kuchen erschien so untypisch für die quirlige junge Frau, das Feelicitas nachdenklich wurde. Severus hingegen gab nur einen fiesen Kommentar von sich. Danach hielt er sich beim Kuchen zurück.

Gegen Abend suchte sich Feelicitas eine ruhige Ecke und versuchte ihren Kopfputz abzumachen, damit sie dem mittlerweile recht angetrunkenen Mundungus seinen Schleier wieder mitgeben konnte. Da trat Remus Lupin zu ihr und half ihr beim entfernen der Haarnadeln. Sie drehte sich um und nahm den Schleier und die Nadeln entgegen. „Danke Remus." Er sah traurig aus und in seinen Augen stand irgendwie Mitleid. Feelicitas hatte ihn schon immer gemocht und bedauerte es ein wenig, dass er so nahe mit Dora gewesen war, als die Frage nach einem Ehemann aufkam. Obwohl das auch nichts geändert hätte. Egal mit wem sie sich angebandelt hätte, es wäre immer eine Zweckehe geblieben.

Plötzlich schien er seine Traurigkeit abzuschütteln: „Ich habe dich noch gar nicht richtig beglückwünscht." Er zog sie kurz in die Arme und drückte sie ein wenig. „Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich. Sirius hätte zwar einen Schock bekommen, aber ich wünsche es dir trotzdem." Er zog sich zurück und sie entgegnete seinem Blick fragend. _Himmel er weiß alles._

„Woher?" fragte sie leise und dachte erst gar nicht daran irgendwas zu leugnen, obwohl sie gerade bei der Hochzeit mit dem Erzfeind war. Feelicitas war schockiert, als ihr das richtig aufging, das war ja noch schlimmer als in einen Schundroman. Nur leider konnte Sirius Black nicht mehr zauberstabschwingend auftauchen um Severus herauszufordern und ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf, Feelicitas." Sagte Remus leise: „Das hat auch gewisse Vorteile. Ich rieche es manchmal schon aus Entfernung, wenn jemand Hormone ausschüttet. Ich kann riechen, das du ein Kind erwartest und ich konnte riechen, das Sirius manchmal doch ungewöhnlich zufrieden war. Außerdem habe ich auch Augen im Kopf und wenn man das alles mal objektiv betrachtet, dann musste es einfach Severus sein. So schwer es mir auch fällt es zu glauben. Aber all diese Dinge helfen mir oft, die interessantesten Sachen herauszufinden. Sirius mochte dich wirklich, das solltest du nie vergessen. Egal wie er sich verhalten hat, ich kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, das er niemals einfach nur so mir dir... Und es lag nicht an dir, es war einfach nur die Situation. Wenn alles anders gewesen wäre, dann wäre die Zukunft wohl anders verlaufen und es wäre dir erspart geblieben diesen Schritt mit Severus zu gehen. Aber es ist nun mal wie es ist. Und vielleicht klappt es ja, immerhin-"

Feelicitas kamen bei seinen Worten die Tränen und mühsam versuchte sie dagegen anzukämpfen. Remus verstummte und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch und sie tupfte sich die verräterischen Spuren ab.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist, es geht mich auch nichts an, aber was werdet ihr denn bekommen?", fragte er zögernd. Feelicitas musste trotz ihrer Tränen lachen und wirkte erleichterter.

„Du bist der erste, der fragt. Selbst Severus wollte es bisher nicht wissen. Natürlich ein kleines Mädchen. Willst du mal fühlen? Sie strampelt gerade?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fasste sie Remus Hand und legte sie sich auf den Bauch. „ Ein schönes Gefühl, oder?"

Remus nickte still und schaute auf die Beule, die sich gegen seine Hand stemmte und wohl ein kleines Händchen oder Füßchen sein musste. „Ja, sehr schön.", sagte er leise, zog sich dann aber zurück. Dora rief nach ihm und er rief ihr zu, dass er gleich komme.

„Na ja, meine Anwesenheit wird verlangt. Wir werden uns wohl lange nicht mehr sehen, also wünsche ich dir alles gute, auch für die Kleine. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Mein Geschenk habe ich an eure Adresse geschickt, es wäre nicht so gut gewesen, wenn ich das hier gemacht hätte. Schau bald nach, wenn du heimkommst, ja? Und denk immer daran, dass wir Severus das Leben schwer machen, wenn er euch schlecht behandeln sollte. Also mach dir nicht zuviel Sorgen." Er küsste sie kurz, umarmte sie und verschwand dann, nachdem sie ihm alles versprochen hatte.

Feelicitas ging wieder nach innen, legte Mundungus den Schleier hin und trat wieder neben Severus, der sich gerade angeregt mit Kingsley über irgendwas unterhielt. Feelicitas hörte ihnen nicht gerade aufmerksam zu und bald setzte das große Verabschieden ein und Severus beschloss auch mit ihr aufzubrechen. So folgte sie ihm heraus aus dem Schutz aller Menschen, die im letzten halben Jahr auf sie geachtet hatten und die sie sehr lange nicht wiedersehen sollte, hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Nun war sie wieder ganz alleine – mit ihm.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas:** Das war meine Hochzeit? Irgendwie hätte ich mir trotz meiner Vernunft mehr vorgestellt.

**Ich:** Der Tag der Hochzeit ist immer ziemlich unspektakulär.

**Feelicitas:** Klar doch, deswegen schwärmen auch alle immer davon.

**Ich:** Nichts hält dich davon ab. Du hast ein weißes Kleid, eine nette Party mit Menschen, die dich scheinbar mögen und es gab Geschenke.

**Feelicitas:** Was genau waren denn die Geschenke? Ich hab sie mir noch gar nicht so genau angeschaut.

**Ich:** In Ermangelung von Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen dir und Severus, waren es wohl Sachen für eure Tochter. Ich bin ja so gespannt, wie ihr sie nennen werdet.

**Feelicitas:** Ich nicht, denn ich weiß es schon, und ich werde meinen Mann garantiert nicht weiter um Erlaubnis fragen.

**Ich:** Sollte man so etwas nicht zusammen entscheiden? Ich hörte einmal, das Vertrauen in einer Ehe, heißt das man alles zusammen entscheidet.

**Feelicitas:** Er hat mich Neun Monate nicht weiter beachtet. Ich hätte es abtreiben lassen können, ohne das er etwas mitzureden gehabt hätte. Aber so was mache ich nicht. Aber ich bestimme das alleine. Aber sei beruhigt, es wird ihm gefallen.

**Ich:** Wir sind ja so gespannt.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	13. 12 Neues Leben

**The darkness arounding us**

**Kapitel 12**

**Neues Leben**

Feelicitas hatte der Tag sehr angestrengt und seit Stunden taten ihr schon die Füße weh. Unmittelbar nach dem Apparieren hatten sie sich in einer recht trostlosen Gegend wiedergefunden. Es stank und in der Nähe war das Rauschen eines Flusses zu hören. In der herrschenden Dunkelheit konnte man undeutlich einen Fabrikschornstein sowie eine Ansammlung von Häusern, die alle gleich grau und leicht verkommen aussahen, ausmachen. Die Straßenlaternen spendeten nur stellenweise Licht, so dass der größte Teil der Straße im Dunkeln lag. Überhaupt hätte sie nie gedacht, dass Severus Snape in einer derart herunter gekommenen Gegend wohnen könnte. Irgendwie hatte sie eher eine Mischung aus Grimauldplace und Malfoy Manor im Kleinformat erwartet. Andererseits, wenn man Severus Muggelabstammung in Betracht zog. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Haus von seinem Vater geerbt, doch wo war dieser dann untergebracht?

Spinners end stellte sich sogar als noch trostloser heraus, als es nach dem ersten Eindruck schien. Die Häuser waren wohl von ihren Besitzern aufgegeben worden und ausgerechnet vor dem schlimmsten hielten sie an.

„Lass mich raten, das ist ein altes Erbstück deiner Eltern. Deine Mutter muss eine starke Frau gewesen sein, wenn sie bei diesem Anblick nicht schreiend weggelaufen ist.", murmelte sie leise und wartete darauf, dass Severus ihr die Tür öffnete. Als sie seinem Blick folgte, entdeckte sie ein paar Eulen auf dem Dach.

„Wenn sie es mal getan hätte.", entgegnete er. „Doch damals war die Fabrik noch offen und hier sah es etwas anders aus. Jedenfalls nicht so verfallen.", fügte er noch hinzu, als er ihren ungläubigen Blick sah. Sie schaute sich noch mal genau um. Eileen Prince hatte eindeutig ein Schräubchen locker gehabt, als sie beschloss den Besitzer dieses Hauses zu ehelichen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie einen einfach aussehenden kleinen Mann, der nicht viel zu bieten hatte, weder materiell noch geistig und eine Frau, die Severus ihr Aussehen vermacht haben musste, denn warum sonst, sollte sie sich auf das hier eingelassen haben? Severus öffnete die Tür, hielt Feelicitas aber noch zurück, bis die Eulen hinein geflogen waren. Dann ließ er sie folgen. Doch der dunkle Flur machte ihr Angst und sie drehte sich um.

„Du warst bestimmt froh nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Hier aufzuwachsen muss ja eine Zumutung gewesen sein. Hast du wenigstens einen Garten, in dem ein Baum steht?"

Severus hatte mittlerweile die Tür dreimal abgeschlossen und Licht gemacht, was den tristen Flur auch nicht heimeliger machte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, die Dinger an denen die Wäscheleine aufgehängt wird, wirst du nicht als Baum anerkennen können.", sagte er kühl und folgte den Eulen in die Dunkelheit. _Und hier soll ich mein Kind aufziehen,_ dachte Feelicitas panisch und folgte ihm in den Raum, der mittlerweile von einer recht ungewöhnlichen Lampe erhellt wurde, die sehr nach Muggelhalterung aussah, in die man eine Kerze gesteckt hatte. Sehr viele Bücher umrandeten die Wände und wenn Feelicitas klaustrophobisch veranlagt gewesen wäre, dann hätte es sie dazu getrieben schreiend wegzulaufen.

„Gibt es hier überhaupt Strom?", fragte sie vorsichtig und begutachtete den alten zerschlissenen Couchbezug und Sessel, sowie die Unmengen an Büchern, die in Regale gequetscht die Wände bedeckten.

„Leitungen muss es hier irgendwo geben, aber ich bin nicht angemeldet." Severus wurde gerade die Geschenke auf dem alten Tisch los und sah auf.

„Und wie soll ich dann hier leben? Falls du es vergessen hast, ich bin zur Zeit außer Stande auch nur Wasser heiß zu machen. Wenn es hier keinen Strom gibt, bin ich verloren."

Doch Severus schien das nicht weiter zu stören. „Das brauchst du auch gar nicht.", äußerte er kurz und wandte sich dann den drei Eulen zu, die ihre Pakete loswerden wollten. Feelicitas setzte sich auf das Sofa und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf.

_Wer soll es denn sonst machen,_ fragte sie sich verwirrt. Ein lautes Rascheln erforderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Severus hielt gerade ein mittelgroßes Paket in den Händen, aus dem eindeutig Lebenszeichen kamen und das auch ein paar Löcher hatte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, doch Severus drückte ihr das Paket einfach in die Hände.

„Das ist von Lupin, wird wohl eher für dich sein."

Ihr fiel wieder ihr Gespräch mit Remus ein und so packte sie das Paket aus. Severus setzte sich inzwischen mit einem kleinen Päckchen und einem Blatt Pergament, das daran geheftet war, auf seine Couch und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Als Feelicitas den Deckel vorsichtig anhob, sahen ihr ein Paar grasgrüner Augen entgegen, die aus einem schwarzen langfelligen Gesicht blickten und recht verstimmt erschienen. Mutig legte sie den Deckel ganz weg und verfiel in einen Ausruf des Entzückens. Vor ihr im mit Stroh ausgelegten Karton hockte ein kleines Kätzchen. Sie holte es raus und hielt es Severus entgegen, der nur kurz aufschaute.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", wünschte er eher desinteressiert und versank wieder in seinem Pergament.

Die Katze entpuppte sich als Kater und maunzte wegen der unsachgemäßen Handhabung kläglich.

„Wer wird denn gleich sauer werden.", flüsterte Feelicitas und setzte das leicht bekotete Tierchen auf ihren Schoß, legte aber vorher den Umhang drunter. Sie fischte einen beiliegenden Zettel aus dem Karton.

_Ich hoffe du kannst damit etwas anfangen und Severus hat keine Tierhaarallergie. Ein Bekannter von mir, Lindsey Abnoba heißt er, züchtet nebenher Kätzchen. Er hatte einen ganzen Korb davon und konnte sie gar nicht loswerden. Er war froh, dass ich ihm wenigstens eines abnehmen konnte. Also hoffe ich, dass du dich auch freust und nicht ganz so allein bist._

_Der kleine heißt übrigens seit Wochen schon Belial. Falls dir der Name nicht gefällt, wirst du wohl nicht mehr viel machen können, denn laut Lindsey hört er nur darauf. Trotzdem viel Glück. Hoffentlich hat er dir dein Kleid nicht beschmutzt._

_Remus_

Sie packte den maunzenden Kater und erhob sich mit ihm.

„Und was schreibt Remus?", fragte Severus.

„Nichts Besonderes. Außer, dass wir einen neuen Mitbewohner haben. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Belial."

„Das ist ein Mädchenname."

„Ich weiß, aber der Züchter heißt auch nicht gerade männlich. Kennst du Lindsey Abnoba?"

Severus verneinte.

„Wer schickt uns denn dieses schnuckelige Paket?", fragte sie und zeigte auf das kleine Päckchen.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen.", versetzte er düster. Feelicitas erbleichte. „Nein doch nicht etwa-?"

„Doch. Ich glaube Belial hat Durst, komm ich zeig dir die Küche.", wechselte er das Thema und ging vor, über den Gang in einen gegenüberliegenden Raum, der auch nicht gerade einen freundlichen Eindruck machte.

Er holte eine Schale heraus und füllte sie mit Wasser. Anschließend nahm er Feelicitas den Kater aus den Armen und setzte ihn auf die Anrichte.

„Wir haben auch kein Wasser?", fragte sie entmutigt.

„Doch, aber dazu muss ich erst mal den Haupthahn aufdrehen. Wir haben einen Brunnen im Garten. Schmeckt zwar nach Kieselstein, ist aber trinkbar."

Belial tapste über die Anrichte und stürzte fast hinunter, doch Severus packte ihn gerade noch und setzte ihn zur Sicherheit in die Spüle.

„Du solltest ihn waschen, er ist voller Fäkalien." Dann verschwand er kurz nach draußen und als er wiederkam ließ er Wasser ein.

„Im Schrank ist eine Schürze, du willst dir sicher nicht dein Kleid beschmutzen.", sagte er leise und Feelicitas schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. Seine plötzliche Freundlichkeit kam ihr nicht nur komisch vor, sondern alarmierte sie. Irgendwas war hier im Gange. Er hatte noch nie soviel mit ihr geredet und irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich so über die Katze freute oder dass die Entfernung zu Hogwarts dieses Wunder bewirkte. Sie suchte sich die Schürze heraus, die mit ihren Rüschen bestimmt nie von Severus benutzt worden war. Aber eine andere gab es im Schrank nicht.

Während sie die widerstrebende Katze wusch, blieb er neben ihr stehen und betrachtete sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Feelicitas war dieser Blick peinlich.

„Du scheinst keine Hauselfen zu haben, wo ist dann mein Gepäck hingekommen?", fragte sie, das Erste aussprechend, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Doch damit schien sie das Problem angesprochen zu haben. Er holte ein altes faseriges Handtuch aus einem anderen Schrank und reichte es ihr.

„Komm mit, Belial kommt erst mal ins Bad."

Feelicitas hüllte die zitternde Katze ein und folgte ihm in den dritten Raum des Erdgeschosses und ließ Belial dort zurück.

Dann ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, diesmal folgte Severus ihr.

„Was ist in dem Päckchen.", verlangte sie zu wissen: „Was ist hier überhaupt los. Du hast doch irgendwas, dass du mir verschweigst?"

Severus blieb ruhig und räusperte sich.

„Der dunkle Lord hat beschlossen uns reich zu beschenken. Doch das Päckchen ist nicht alles. Am besten öffnest du es erst, dann erzähle ich dir den Rest.", sagte er mit leichtem Verdruss in der Stimme.

„Weißt du was da drin ist? Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben." sagte sie flehend, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mich dafür auch in deinem Namen bedanken müssen, also öffne es.", sagte er hart und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

„Warum? Es muss doch auch für dich sein." Sie schmiss es auf das Sofa und drehte sich um, doch er packte sie unsanft am Arm. „Öffne es!", fauchte er sie an, doch Feelicitas dachte nicht daran. „Lass mich los, du Grobian! Ich bin schwanger, schon vergessen!"

Und tatsächlich, er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, funkelte sie aber ziemlich unheilvoll an.

„Okay, ich nehme es an. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass nichts schlimmes drin ist. Ich will mir keinen Fluch aufladen."

„Keine Sorge, dazu hat er keinen Grund. Falls du mal deinen Verstand einsetzen würdest, dann müsste es dir klar sein, dass er höchst zufrieden ist, dass du seiner Sache nicht entglitten bist. Außerdem könnte es niemand anderes als du öffnen."

Was immer das auch heißen mochte, Feelicitas war es egal. Sie nahm das Päckchen und öffnete es. Ein Zauberstab kam zum Vorschein und ein kleines Beutelchen aus dunkelblauem Samt, sowie eine Nachricht. Sie nahm den Zauberstab und fühlte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufkommen. Sie reichte ihn Severus und er betrachtete ihn näher.

„Was soll das? Ich habe doch einen Zauberstab?", wunderte sie sich, nahm die Nachricht auf und begann zu lesen.

Die Handschrift war ihr nur allzu vertraut, sie würde sie auch aus Tausenden anderen herausfinden können.

Severus sah sie fragend an und so las sie laut vor.

_Meine getreue Feelicitas, _

_Severus und dir zu eurer Hochzeit eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit meinerseits. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du mit dem neuen Zauberstab etwas anfangen können wirst, zumal mir Severus von deiner momentanen Einschränkung berichtet hat. Mir wurde versichert, dass Lindenholz mit Thestralfellkern besser zu dir passen soll als Apfelbaumholz. _

_Ihr werdet die bald eintreffende Unterstützung wohl auch gut gebrauchen können. Mach mit ihm was dir beliebt, aber ich weiß um deine Begabung in dieser Beziehung und erwarte, dass du auch in diesem Sinne handelst. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen dir noch eine kleine Gabe für euren Nachwuchs zukommen zu lassen. Trag es, solange selbst, bis das Kind da ist. Es wird seinen vollen Nutzen bald schon entfalten. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Lord Voldemort_

Severus zuckte bei ihrem letzen Wort kurz. Sie schaute ihn an. „Was soll das?", fragte sie ängstlich und ging mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihn los. „Sag mir endlich was das heißen soll. Du redest mit Voldemort über mich, du-" Er schaffte sie sich vom Hals indem er sie bei den Handgelenken packte und drückte sie runter.

„Hör auf ihn so zu nennen.", fuhr er sie barsch an und schubste sie auf das Sofa, neben den Beutel aus blauem Samt.

Feelicitas wurde wütend: „Schreib mir nicht vor, was ich tun soll, Severus Snape! Ich nenne ihn so wie ich will. Hast du Angst, dass er darüber sauer ist? Es kümmert ihn doch gar nicht. Mir hat er nie etwas gesagt, also warum sollte ich auf dich hören? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so feige sein kannst. Sag mir endlich was das hier heißt!", schrie Feelicitas.

Severus war bei ihrem Ausbruch immer blasser geworden. Nicht, weil er sich was aus ihrer Hysterie machte, sondern weil er sich wohl vorstellen konnte, dass seine nächsten Worte alles nur noch schlimmer machen würden.

„Wer ist mit der Unterstützung gemeint?", fauchte sie ungehalten.

„Ja, wer ist das wohl?", fragte er spöttisch und trat näher auf sie zu. Feelicitas drückte sich tiefer in das Sofa und schaute ihn ängstlich an.

„Da fällt uns ja gar keiner ein, den er gerne herumreicht, seitdem er deinetwegen in Ungnade gefallen ist, oder?"

Feelicitas schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Wurmschwanz kommt nicht her. Ich verlasse sofort dieses Haus. Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Das hast du mir extra verschwiegen, stimmt es? Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dich nicht geheiratet und deinem Herrn wäre das wohl gegen den Strich gegangen." Sie stand schwerfällig auf und versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrücken, um sich ihren Umhang zu schnappen, doch er hielt sie an den Schultern fest und drehte sie zu sich herum. Er war sauer, doch versuchte er ruhig und geduldig zu sein: „Feelicitas, du gehst heute nirgendwo hin. Ich habe dich nicht wegen des dunklen Lords geheiratet, sondern weil Dumbledore uns ausgetrickst hat. Das hat aber nur geklappt, weil das alles auch dem Wunsch des dunklen Lordes entsprach. Doch das weiß Dumbledore nicht. Er hält es alles für einen großen schicksalhaften Zufall, dabei war es von langer Hand eingefädelt. Von deinem ersten Besuch bei mir, bis zu dieser Nacht. Der dunkle Lord wusste alles. Natürlich liegt ihm daran, dass du in seiner Reichweite bleibst und als ich ihm dann von der Möglichkeit eines Bundes mit dir berichtete, war er in Anbetracht der Entwicklungen doch... sehr erfreut."

Feelicitas erstarrte und blickte ihn entgeistert an: „Warum?", fragte sie erstickt, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der dunkle Lord vertraut mir und ich liege in seiner Wertschätzung so hoch, wie es sich Lucius nur noch erträumen kann. Diese Sache muss ihm sehr wichtig gewesen sein, denn er hat sich an uns gewandt. Zwei seiner höchsten Anhänger und doch hat er uns seine Gründe nicht genannt. Erst hatte Lucius natürlich die Ehre, denn damals brachte hatte er mir gegenüber noch ein paar mehr Vorzüge. Na, verstehst du endlich? Du erinnerst dich doch mittlerweile wieder, oder?"

Natürlich erinnerte sich Feelicitas. Seit Wochen schon waren die Bilder in ihrem Kopf und sie wollte sie nicht wahrhaben. Lucius, der ihr ein Leid antat und sie danach mit dem Obliviate belegte. Lucius, der sie mit seinen kalten Fingern betatschte. Lucius, der ihrer sterbenden Mutter ohne jede Regung in die Augen geblickt hatte.

„Da aber Lucius Bemühungen keinen Erfolg hatten, zog der dunkle Lord mich hinzu.", fuhr er geduldig fort: „Bis dahin ahnte ich nichts davon, was dir geschehen war. Ich wurde aber ausreichend eingeweiht-"

„Himmel, ich muss hier weg. Ihr seid ja alle wahnsinnig.", stöhnte Feelicitas, doch Severus schüttelte sie kurz.

„Hör mir zu! Habe ich dich jemals verletzt? Also stell dich nicht so an. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass der Lord nie herausbekam, dass ich nicht alle Möglichkeiten genutzt habe und es trotzdem zu einer Schwangerschaft kam."

Feelicitas war plötzlich ganz still. Das war also der wahre Grund. Es war volle Absicht und er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, auch nur einen Verhütungsspruch zu benutzen. Vielleicht hatte er sogar nachgeholfen. Er hatte ihr ja nicht nur einmal etwas zu trinken gegeben. Überhaupt war alles Teil einer großen Verschwörung.

„Macht es dir denn nichts aus, dass er wahrscheinlich etwas grauenvolles tun mit dem Kind will?", entfuhr es ihr bebend.

„Das wird er nicht.", beruhigte sie Severus.

„Hat er das gesagt? Ich würde seinen Versprechen nicht trauen."

„Sein Versprechen ist mehr, als wenn er darüber schweigen würde. Es wird wohl kein Fluch auf seinen Gaben liegen.", sagte er leise.

Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an das Beutelchen und sie schaute danach. Severus ließ sie los und so griff sie danach und zog es auf. Eine silberne Kette fiel heraus und blieb auf ihrer Hand liegen. Sie schaute sie sich genauer an. Sie war ziemlich kurz und ein Anhänger hing daran: „Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass hier zu sehen?", fragte sie dumpf und reichte Severus die Kette mit dem kleinen Schlangenanhänger.

„Wenn du dich schon so leicht in das hier fügen kannst, weißt du dann wenigstens was das hier ist?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Severus schaute es sich nicht lange an. „Da ist ein Schutzzauber drüber gesprochen, das sehe ich sofort. Das ist nichts schlimmes, denn es zeigt nur, dass er das Kind nicht ermorden will. Er wird sein Versprechen halten. Er hat mir zugesichert, dass mein Kind ungestört aufwachsen kann und irgendwann seinen Plänen zur Verfügung stehen sollte."

„Wie kannst du das nur hinnehmen?", wimmerte Feelicitas und verkroch sich tiefer in die Sofakissen.

„Ich muss es.", sagte er gepresst: „ Das Wort des dunklen Lordes ist Gesetz. Wenn er das sagt, muss man es tun. Ich hoffe selbst, dass es nie soweit kommen wird, dass er diesen Plan nie verwirklichen kann, aber bis es einmal soweit ist, dass ihn jemand aufhalten kann muss man mitmachen. Nimm den Zauberstab. Der Lord hat ihn nicht einmal angepackt, er stammt von Ollivander dem Zauberstabsmacher, der sich erst jüngst unserer Sache angeschlossen hat und emsig seine Gaben anpreist. Er muss sehr wertvoll sein, denn es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die Thestralfell überhaupt beschaffen können. Und die Kette ist einfach nur ein Schmuckstück, wahrscheinlich hat er auch das nicht einmal angefasst. Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass man damit nicht zu nah an Alastor Moodys Feindglas vorbeigehen sollte. Ansonsten ist es etwas, dass fast jedes magische Kind hat und schützt vor kleinen Unfällen, wenn man denn daran glaubt."

Feelicitas konnte sich trotzdem nicht beruhigen und so trat Snape näher und legte ihr mit einem geschickten Griff die Kette an, die sofort eng anlag. „Mach einfach mit. Ich werde mich in deinem Namen beim Lord erkenntlich zeigen und dann ist es gut. Und Wurmschwanz werde ich dir schon vom Hals halten. Ich habe auch nicht das Bedürfnis ihn um mich zu haben, doch so schnell werden wir ihn erstmal nicht wieder los."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde morgen gehen.", versetzte Feelicitas trotzig. Severus stand ruckartig auf, scheinbar hatte sich seine Geduld erschöpft.

„Feelicitas, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich hätte dich für vernünftiger und reifer gehalten. Was meinst du, wo du hin könntest? Hier hast du deine Ruhe, doch je weiter du dich entfernst, umso mehr wird er dich suchen lassen. Alles was du bisher gesehen hast, ist nichts zu dem Krieg, der in den nächsten Tagen richtig losbrechen wird. Du bist zu jung um den letzten mitbekommen zu haben, also hör auf mich, denn ich war mittendrin. Deine Eltern waren nicht die einzigen Opfer. Sie waren nur zwei von vielen. In der Zaubererwelt gibt es kaum eine Person, die nicht einen schweren Verlust aufzuweisen hat. Oft wurden ganze Familien ausgelöscht. Den Getöteten ist das nur geschehen, weil sie gegen Voldemort waren und sich seinen Grundsätzen in den Weg gestellt haben."

„Ja und? Dann sterbe ich eben auch, doch mein Kind wird er nicht bekommen. Mir ist es entschieden lieber, dass meine Eltern in ihren Gräbern liegen, als dass ich ein Kind von Todessern geworden wäre, die nur aus Angst und Selbstsucht morden. Warum also sollte ich dann meinem Kind das antun wollen?", fragte sie giftig.

„Tatsächlich? Du willst wirklich, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt? Du erinnerst mich gerade sehr an deine Eltern. Versteckst das Kind irgendwo im Nichts und lässt es zurück. Deiner Mutter blieb vielleicht nichts anderes übrig, nachdem dein Vater sich so anmaßend gegen das Angebot den Todessern beizutreten gewehrt hat und es vorzog ohne Ehre unter den Augen des Lords zu krepieren, aber du hast da mehr Sicherheiten. Denn ich stehe ziemlich hoch in seiner Gunst und kann machen was ich will, eine Seite glaubt mir immer. Das sollte genug Spielraum sein um dich und das Kind da mit durchzubekommen." Ein eisiges Schweigen entstand und Feelicitas begann zu zweifeln. Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt. Trotz allem, was sie Severus entgegenhielt, die Worte, dass sie ihm etwas schuldig war, weil er diese Mühen auf sich nahm, waren nicht gefallen. Und er selbst hatte auch recht. Sie war es schon allein ihrer ungeborenen Tochter schuldig.

Doch das wollte sie nicht einsehen. In ihr tobte ein wilder Sturm, der sich gegen das Schicksal wehrte. Zudem war ihr gerade etwas aufgefallen und so sagte sie zu Severus:

„Sie vertrauen dir vielleicht, weil du ihnen schon genug Gründe geliefert hast, die ihr Vertrauen rechtfertigen würden, aber ich glaube dir nicht. Niemand hat je etwas über den genauen Grund für den Tod meines Vaters gesagt, du jedoch scheinst ihn sogar gekannt zu haben. Wie kann das sein? Seit Wochen kennst du meine Abstammung, aber du erzählst mir nichts. Im Grunde genommen hast du mir alles vorenthalten, was ich wissen muss. Deshalb kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben. Ich werde dich jetzt nur einmal fragen und wenn ich später auch nur eine Sache herausbekomme, die du auch wusstest und mir nicht erzählt hast, dann bin ich weg. Und glaube mir, der dunkle Lord wird mich niemals finden und du wirst das Gesicht deines Kindes nie zu sehen bekommen. Also, was hast du mir zu sagen." Sie funkelte ihn böse an und er schaute eine Weile stumm zurück. In seinen Augen schien es zu toben. Schließlich ließ er ein leises Stöhnen hören.

„Na schön, dann sollst du alles wissen. Aber glaube mir, du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich es für mich behalten hätte. Und egal, wie du es findest, ich lasse dich hier nicht aus dem Haus gehen. Also versuche es erst gar nicht, sonst werde ich andere Mittel anwenden, denn du hast es selbst so gewollt.", sagte er scharf. Feelicitas erschlaffte unter seinen Worten und fing wieder heftiger zu weinen an. Doch sie nickte eindringlich und sagte fast so leise wie ein Flüstern: „Okay."

Er blickte auf ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht hinab und fing langsam an: „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Feelicitas. Doch du solltest dich nicht gegen mich wenden, denn ich bin nicht dein Feind und dein Hass ist an mir verschwendet. Es war vor vielen Jahren, 1978 um genau zu sein. Da kam der dunkle Lord auf die Idee, sich um ein paar neue Getreue zu bemühen, da der Kampf und Widerstand mittlerweile offen ausgetragen wurde und seine wohlgeplante Übernahme der Weltherrschaft dadurch zu scheitern drohte. Dumbledore hatte eine eigene Widerstandsgruppe gebildet, welche die Tätigkeit der recht erschlafften Liga gegen die dunklen Künste und der Auroren in seinem Sinne weiterführte. Er hatte viel Erfolg und ich glaube, der dunkle Lord hatte ein Problem damit, dass es immer noch zu viele Familien gab, die sich weder zu seiner noch zu Dumbledores Seite bekannten. Unter diesen suchte er nun nach weiteren Anhängern, denn wer zu feige war, Partei zu ergreifen, war eine leichte Beute für seine Einschüchterungstaktik."

Feelicitas hörte ihm gespannt zu und konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Sie sah förmlich plastisch vor sich, was sich damals zugetragen haben musste und verfiel dabei in Grauen. Diese tiefen schwarzen Augen vor ihr, ließen sie an das Schlimmste denken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Nathaniel Deepwood das eigentliche Ziel des dunklen Lords war, aber soweit ich weiß, war er ein guter Freund des Mannes, der angeworben werden sollte. Frag mich bitte nicht wer das war. Ich weiß es selbst nicht mehr. Es tut der Geschichte im Grunde auch keinen Abbruch.", bemerkte er in beiläufigem Ton: „Wir nahmen also deinen Vater, der im Ministerium arbeitete als Geisel und versuchten dadurch die Zustimmung des doch recht widerstrebenden Mannes zu erzwingen. Dummerweise half das Alles nichts und auch dein Vater hat sich geweigert, als ihm der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich das großherzige Angebot unterbreitete, sein Leben zu retten, indem er sich der dunklen Seite anschloss. Alles was er hätte tun müssen, war seinen Freund umzubringen. Es war höchst ungewöhnlich, dass seine Lordschaft deinen Vater nicht sofort umbrachte, aber irgendwas an ihm hat ihn angesprochen. Er war so erbost über die anhaltende Verweigerung, dass er deinen Vater ziemlich grauenhaft sterben ließ. Ich werde jetzt nicht auf die Einzelheiten eingehen, du weißt selbst, wozu er fähig ist." Feelicitas nickte schluchzend, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Ihre Gedanken waren zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie sie hätte in Worte fassen können.

„Im Grunde genommen war mit dem Tod deines Vaters die Sache erledigt. Ich habe mir auch nie weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber nun frage ich mich natürlich auch, welchen Grund der dunkle Lord gehabt haben könnte, deinen Vater nicht sofort zu töten. Es war fast, als ob ihm Nathaniel Deepwood etwas hätte geben können, von dem er bis zu dem Augenblick nichts gewusst hatte.

Wahrscheinlich muss es etwas sehr wichtiges gewesen sein, dass er später die Verfolgung deiner Mutter und dir niemanden Geringerem als Lucius auftrug. Vielleicht war es aber auch, weil Lucius die besten Kontakte ins Ministerium hatte und Miriel Deepwood kannte. Doch nur der dunkle Lord alleine weiß, was genau dahinter steckt. Wenn er es dir nicht gesagt hat, dann wird es niemand von uns je erfahren." Feelicitas dachte angestrengt nach. Alles was Voldemort ihr je gesagt hatte zog an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, machte aber nicht sehr viel Sinn.

„Alles was du jetzt gesagt hast bestätigt nur, wie tief du da drin steckst. Und du verlangst von mir, dich nicht zu hassen? Ich kenne nun den Mörder meines Vaters, da werde ich garantiert nicht zusehen, denn der sitzt vor mir und nicht hinter irgendwelchen Mauern zusammen mit revoltierenden Dementoren, die bereits seit mehr als einen halben Jahr gar nicht mehr dort sind. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich wieder zaubern kann, dann wird dein Leben in jeder Hinsicht spannender werden. Dein toller Meister beging den Fehler, mir die Theorie der schlimmsten Dinge nahe zu bringen. Und im Moment fühle ich mich so, als könne ich sie ohne Skrupel anwenden."

Severus verlor nicht die Ruhe: „Ich habe deinen Vater nicht umgebracht."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht.", erwiderte sie entschlossen.

„Wenn du deine Ohren mal aufgesperrt hättest, dann wäre es dir auch aufgefallen, dass ich in der Mehrzahl sprach. Der Hauptakteur war ein anderer. Nein, ich werde dir seinen Namen nicht nennen. Er ist wahrscheinlich sowieso bereits tot, also sollte es dich nicht weiter kümmern. Aber falls du einen Beweis brauchst, dass ich Dumbledore zugetan bin, dann solltest du wissen, was Voldemort als nächstes vorhat. Unser Kind wird nämlich nicht das Einzige sein, das in diese Sache mit rein gezogen wird. Du kennst doch Narzissas Sohn, oder?"

„Ja, aber was hat der damit zu tun?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, denn du wirst es nicht für dich behalten. Aber erst vor kurzem hat mir der Lord zugetragen, dass Draco in diesem Jahr eine besondere Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat." In Severus Gesicht spiegelte sich Verachtung wieder. Feelicitas konnte aber nicht sagen, ob dieses Gefühl ihr galt, oder er die Idee so schlecht fand.

Sie fühlte sich wie paralysiert und konnte kaum noch klar denken: „Es wird noch viele Opfer geben, bevor das hier alles vorbei ist, oder?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme und blickte ihn flehend an. Doch was sie auch von Severus erwartet hatte, er gab es ihr nicht. Er wandte sich nur um und mied ihre fordernden Blicke.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag. Dein Zimmer ist im ersten Stock die zweite Tür rechts.", sagte er leise und ließ sie allein im Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie schaute ihm entgeistert hinterher. Erst nach einer geraumen Weile stand sie auf und folgte ihm in den Flur. Severus war aber schon weg.

Ein leises Maunzen kam aus dem Bad und sie erinnerte sich wieder an das kleine Katzenbaby. Sie ging wieder zurück in den Wohnraum und packte ihren neuen Zauberstab und einen hübschen Karton, in dem Dumbledore sein Geschenk überreicht hatte und schaute nach Belial.

Dieser erwartete sie schon sehnsüchtig und krallte sich in den Saum ihres Kleides.

„Nicht so stürmisch, mein Kleiner.", flüsterte Feelicitas und suchte sich ein altes Handtuch für den Karton. Sie setzte Belial in sein neues Körbchen und trug ihn nach oben. Doch auch hier war keine Spur ihres gerade Angetrauten zu erblicken. Er musste wohl in den Hof hinter das Haus geflüchtet sein und sich dort verstecken.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte sich das genannte Zimmer, indem sie einfach hinter jede Türe schaute. So fand sie einen alten Abstellraum, in dem ein Besen vor sich hin vegetierte und ein mit Tüchern über den Möbeln verhangenes Zimmer, dessen Mittelpunkt stark an eine Wiege erinnerte, die hier zwischengelagert wurde. Nachdem sie die letzten zwei Türen geöffnet hatte und jeweils ein Schlafzimmer vorfand, erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an die genaue Beschreibung, welches ihres war und trat ein. Nicht das sie das auch ohne weitere Angaben erkannt hätte, denn Severus Schlafzimmer strahlte dieselbe Düsternis wie sein Geliebtes Kerkerdomizil aus. Wogegen ihr neues Zimmer einen eher unpersönlichen Stil hatte.

Sie platzierte die Katze samt Korb neben die Fensterbank und sah sich genauer um. Das hier war ein Frauenzimmer, das erkannte man schon an dem etwas verspielten und altmodischen Frisiertisch und Schrank.

Im Schrank hingen schon ihre Sachen, fein säuberlich aufgereiht und erleichtert, dass sie das nicht mehr machen musste, zog sie ein Nachthemd heraus und befreite sich von ihrem mittlerweile etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Hochzeitskleid. Na ja, vielleicht konnte man es noch einfärben und zu irgendwas Wichtigem tragen. In grün vielleicht, dann würde der bunte Gürtel auch noch dazu passen. Doch um weitere Pläne zu machen, war sie viel zu müde und so legte sie sich in das alte Himmelbett, dessen weißer Spitzenvorhang zwar sehr gelb geworden war, ihr aber irgendwie gefiel. Der morgige Tag würde anstrengend genug werden, ohne das sie sich weiter Sorgen darum machte. Langsam schlief Feelicitas ein und kurz bevor sie das Reich der Träume betrat merkte sie noch, wie ein kleines Etwas mit vier Pfoten an ihr hoch krabbelte, sie sanft anstupste und es sich schließlich auf dem Kissen gemütlich machte und Ruhe gab.

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einer Überraschung. Belial hatte es vorgezogen, sein Geschäft nicht im Karton zu erledigen, sondern mitten auf dem Bettvorleger. Feelicitas trat natürlich mitten rein, rutschte fast aus und konnte sich gerade noch an den Bettvorhängen festhalten und so einen Sturz verhindern. Dementsprechend war ihre Laune und selbst ihr Kind beschwerte sich über das plötzliche Rucken.

Feelicitas nahm sich das Handtuch aus dem Karton, wischte ihren Fuß ab und machte dann notdürftig ihr Bett. Weitere Sorgen um den befleckten Teppich erschienen ihr unnötig. Da das Schicksal ihr so unhold war, würde sich Wurmschwanz da wohl gerne drum kümmern, sobald er vor der Haustür stand.

Sie stapfte mit dem Kater im Arm die Treppe hinunter und traf in der Küche auf Severus, der gerade an einem Tee schlürfte und den Tagespropheten las.

„Morgen.", begrüßte ihn Feelicitas. Er nahm ihre Anwesendheit jedoch nur mit einem beiläufigen Blick zur Kenntnis.

War wohl gerade spannend. Sie gab Belial etwas Wasser und wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu. Ein Pergament lag auf dem Tisch. Die Überschrift hatte irgendwas mit Schutz zu tun und so angelte sie es sich und las die Vorschläge des Ministeriums zum Schutz der Magierhaushalte durch.

„Steht nicht viel drin was helfen könnte.", bemerkte Severus nach einer Weile und sie sah irritiert auf. Seine Zeitung hatte er längst weg gelegt und betrachtete sie etwas mahnend. Na ja, er war bereits in voller Robe und wenn sein Haar auch fettig war, so war er doch gekämmt. Sie hingegen lief rum wie ein Wischmob. Doch Severus sagte nichts dazu.

„Das ist Ansichtssache. Wenn du auch nur den ersten Punkt berücksichtigen würdest, dann würde dein Leben bestimmt ruhiger verlaufen. Du verlässt nachts nicht mehr das Haus, kannst also nicht dem Ruf des Lords Folge leisten. Eigentlich ist es so einfach, dass es dieses Pergament nicht wert ist. Aber was ist ein Inferi?", fragend blickte sie ihn an und sah ein leichtes blitzen ins seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Ein Inferius ist das, was Muggel gerne Zombie nennen. Du weißt was ich meine? Also ein Leichnam mit stofflicher Gestalt, der lebt und dem Willen seines Herrn, der ihn wieder auferstehen ließ, gehorchen muss." Er sah dabei so Lehrerhaft aus, das Feelicitas fast meinte, er würde sie gleich nach dem Unterschied zwischen Geistern und Inferi befragen und keine Antwort als richtig gelten lassen. Manchmal fühlte sie sich zu jung für alles, wenn er in der Nähe war.

Sie angelte sich die nicht mehr benötigte Zeitung und bemerkte leichthin: „Das Leben wäre ja so unkompliziert, wenn das auch auf Voldemort und Wurmschwanz zutreffen würde. Wahrscheinlich müsste unser aller Unterdrücker dann für seinen bisherigen Knecht kochen und die Böden schrubben. Aber leider ist es nicht so. Wann kommt eigentlich unser Hausgast?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das kommt drauf an, wer ihn gerade in den Fingern hat. Seit Monaten schon schickt der Lord ihn von einem zum anderen. Keiner kann ihn wirklich um sich rum haben. Es ist fast so, als ob er heimlich spionieren würde, ob wer dem Lord untreu geworden ist. Wahrscheinlich macht er das sogar wirklich, damit sich die Chance ergibt, mit einer Denunziation wieder richtig Eindruck schinden zu können. Wenn er also vor der Türe steht, dann verbitte ich mir irgendwelche Aktionen von dir, verstanden? Dafür werde ich ihn dir vom Hals halten.", sagte er ernst und da er auf eine Antwort wartete nickte sie zustimmend.

„Ich soll also das liebe kleine Hausmütterchen spielen, das sich für nichts interessiert und über nichts Bescheid weiß?", fragte sie forschend.

„Ja, das wäre die passende Definition.", entschied Severus und lehnte sich zurück.

_Dafür musst du ihn mir aber sehr oft vom Hals halten, mein Lieber,_ dachte Feelicitas schaute ihm tief in die Augen und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Und es war so, als wäre dieser Gedanke bei Severus angekommen, denn er nickte.

Wurmschwanz kam schon kurze Zeit später an. Er war noch genauso, wie an dem Tag, an dem sich seine und Feelicitas Wege getrennt hatten. Es schien auf ihn keinen Unterschied zu machen, unter welchem Herrn er dienen musste. Eine Ratte wie er verstand es, sich überall anzupassen. Feelicitas beachtete ihn gerade so viel, wie es brauchte, um ihn bewusst zu übersehen. Mit Genugtuung merkte sie, dass Severus keinesfalls vorhatte, ihn frei herumlaufen zu lassen und es erfreute ihr Herz ungemein, als sie feststellte, dass dieser offensichtlich so heruntergekommene Muggelhaushalt auch den ein oder anderen magischen Anbau besaß, in den Wurmschwanz, trotz heftigen Widerstrebens, nun einquartiert wurde.

Feelicitas fühlte tiefe Befriedigung. Severus war bestimmt einer der talentiertesten, wenn es um das Quälen und heruntermachen seiner Mitmenschen ging. Aber wenn sie ihn mit Wurmschwanz sprechen sah, erkannte Feelicitas schnell, wie nett er doch immer gewesen zu ihr selbst war. Wurmschwanz hatte es eindeutig verdient, nicht besser behandelt zu werden. An ihm war sowieso jegliches Mitgefühl verloren, da er sich freiwillig immer wieder in sein eigenes Unglück brachte, anstatt diesem einfach den Rücken zu kehren. Doch wenn man bedachte, dass Severus Schülern gegenüber genauso bissig war, wurde ihr unwohl.

Wäre ihr Leben total anders verlaufen, wäre sie bestimmt nicht heute als seine Frau hier, sondern meilenweit weg, da ihr die sieben Schuljahre unter ihm gereicht hätten. In welches Haus man sie wohl gesteckt hätte?

Nachdenklich wandte sie sich von der Szenerie ab und ging sich anziehen. Als sie wieder herabkam traf sie Severus in der Küche an. Er hatte Wurmschwanz wohl gerade die Funktion des Inventars erklärt und dieser entrüstete sich darüber, das er nun kochen und putzen sollte.

„Severus, ich gehe einkaufen. Belial braucht Futter.", verkündete sie unbekümmert und ließ sich den Weg zum nächsten Laden erklären. Nach Geld brauchte sie ihn nicht zu fragen, sie wusste auch so, wo es lag und bediente sich einfach aus der Kiste im Schrank, wo das Muggelgeld versteckt war. Severus hatte ihr alle Freiheiten gegeben, warum sollte sie vor Wurmschwanz um Erlaubnis fragen?

Sie holte sich ihren Beutel und wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als Wurmschwanz auf sie zutrat und Anstalten machte mitzukommen. Unwillkürlich krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Das würde sie auf keinen Fall tolerieren und schaute sich leicht hilflos um. Doch Severus schien derselben Meinung zu sein.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", verkündete er scharf seinem neuen Hausangestellten.

„Was soll ich hier denn sonst machen?" empörte sich Wurmschwanz.

„Ganz sicher nicht auf mich aufpassen, das kann ich mittlerweile doch ziemlich gut alleine." fauchte Feelicitas ihn an und Wurmschwanz schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, schwieg aber unter ihren und Severus eisigen Blicken.

„Okay, ich bin in einer Stunde spätestens wieder da.", verkündete Feelicitas und war schon halb draußen, als ihr etwas einfiel: „Ach ja, Wurmschwanz. Geh schon mal nach oben und räum mein Zimmer auf. Nimm dir am besten einen Eimer und eine Bürste mit, könnte sonst deinen Magen etwas verstimmen. Aber ich rate dir, meine Unterwäsche in Ruhe zu lassen, ansonsten steht dir schweres bevor. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, also solltest du dich auch so benehmen Wurmschwanz." Damit ließ sie den schmollenden Wurmschwanz und den nichts wissenden Severus zurück und überließ sie beide ihren seinem Schicksal.

Eigentlich hätte Feelicitas es gut verstehen können, wenn Peter Pettigrew sie jetzt wieder zu hassen anfing. So ähnlich ihre Lage auch einmal gewesen war, Feelicitas hatte eindeutig mehr daraus machen können. Und das, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal Lord Voldemort verpflichtet hatte und er sich seit Jahren den Hintern im Dienst des dunklen Lords aufriss. Aber so war das Leben nun einmal. Ungerecht und willkürlich.

Der Laden entpuppte sich als etwas größerer Tante-Emma-Laden, dessen Besitzerin, aufgrund der wirtschaftlichen Lage, nebenher Postbotin und Krankenschwester in einem war. Wie sie ihren Dienst beim Arzt nebenan auf die Reihe bekam, war Feelicitas allerdings schleierhaft. Doch der Laden war voll und die Frauen der Nachbarschaft standen Schlange. Ein Schild verkündete, dass es heute frische Schweineschnitzel geben würde. Feelicitas missachtete das Wartegebot und suchte sich schon mal das Katzenfutter heraus. Nicht umsonst war sie in einem kleinen Ort groß geworden und wusste, dass Dreistigkeit siegte. Ansonsten war man nach drei Stunden noch nicht fertig. So drängte sie sich an der Schlange vorbei, zeigte der quatschenden Verkäuferin ihre Futterdosen und legte ihr das Geld hin. Die Verkäuferin musste dazu noch nicht einmal ihren Redestrom unterbrechen, noch kam sie auf die Idee, Feelicitas an die Schlange zu erinnern. So quetschte sie sich, unter den neugierigen Blicken der Anwesenden, wieder hinaus, packte die Sachen in ihr Einkaufsnetz und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die Gestalt einer Fremden, die plötzlich auftauchte und ohne ein Wort wieder verschwand, war für die Damen der Nachbarschaft wahrscheinlich ein interessanteres Thema, als die Schnitzel und der Plausch mit der Verkäuferin. Bald schon merkte Feelicitas, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Obwohl Spinners end einzeln gelegen war, schienen die Frauen allesamt das Haus davor aufsuchen zu wollen. Feelicitas versuchte sie nicht zu beachten, war aber trotzdem froh, wieder ins Haus zu kommen. Wurmschwanz kam gerade mit einem sehr mürrischen Gesicht und einem schmutzigen Wassereimer aus dem ersten Stock und warf ihr einen höllischen Blick zu. Severus schien nicht da zu sein, doch Feelicitas ahnte schon, wo er sich aufhalten musste. Im geheimen Anbau befand sich wohl auch das Arbeitszimmer und Labor. Natürlich musste man das vor Muggeln verbergen.

In den folgenden Tagen genoss Feelicitas ihre Freiheit und zu Severus Schrecken machte sie sich mit den neugierigen Nachbarrinnen bekannt. Diese Gegend hier war kein allzu begehrter Wohnort und wer nach dem schließen der Fabrik weg konnte, hatte es auch getan. Mittlerweile waren nur doch die Alten und Armen zurückgeblieben, die nicht einmal ein Auto hatten, oder sich die Busverbindung zur Stadt leisten konnten. Kinder gab es auch nur ein paar, denn die nächste Schule war meilenweit entfernt. Es war sogar eher so, dass die Schulpflicht hier nicht existieren würde. Kein Wunder also, dass auch die nächste Generation keine Möglichkeit hatte, jemals hier wegzukommen, um einer anständigen Tätigkeit nachgehen zu können. Das einzige was hier also immer im Überfluss vorhanden war, war Zeit.

Und davon hatte Feelicitas ebenfalls genug. Sie musste keinen Schlag im Haushalte tun und Severus war auch zu beschäftigt, um sich lange mit ihr abgeben zu wollen. Sie las sich durch seine Bibliothek und verbrachte so manchen Abend auch ganz allein, weil er und Wurmschwanz ihren Todesserpflichten nachgingen.

Schließlich schloss sie sich der von den gelangweilten Hausfrauen ins Leben gerufenen Gruppe an, die sich zweimal pro Woche bei einer zu Hause traf, um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigten. Kuchen backen stand beim ersten Mal auf dem Programm, doch schon für die nächste Stunde wurde der gesamte Plan umgeworfen und Babykleidung suchen angesagt. Feelicitas hatte zwar selbst schon genug Muße zum stricken gehabt, doch die Nachbarinnen bestanden darauf und so wollte sie sie nicht enttäuschen.

Severus machte es nichts aus und gerade an diesem Abend schien er das sogar zu begrüßen. Wurmschwanz hockte in seinem Quartier und so machte sie sich für diesen Abend davon. Es war nett, hatte sich aber doch ein wenig hingezogen. Dafür konnte sie sich jetzt mit Babysachen tot schmeißen. Wie immer war es stockduster, als sie sich wieder die paar Straßen entlang auf den Heimweg machte. Sie war mit einem Karton voller schon etwas verschlissener Babywäsche, die ihr geschenkt worden war, schwer beladen und so bemerkte sie zu spät die zwei Gestalten, die in der Ferne, im Licht einer der wenigen noch intakten Lampen auftauchten.

Feelicitas erkannte sofort die in Umhänge gehüllten Schemen und bog in eine kleine Seitengasse, die zu einem Hinterhaus gehörte, ab. Ein Hund begann zu kläffen, doch die Gestalten waren schon zu nahe, um noch ein anderes Versteck in Erwägung ziehen zu können. Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen versuchte sie still zu sein. Selbst als sie zwei Frauenstimmen erkannte, eine davon gehörte eindeutig Narzissa Malfoy, atmete sie nicht auf. Statt dessen lauschte sie mit.

„Ich bleibe dabei, Zissy. Das Ganze wird kein gutes Ende nehmen.", sagte die Andere und Mrs. Malfoy antwortete: „Bella, er hat den Schwur geleistet. Was willst du mehr? Entweder macht er es, oder er muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Ich hoffe aber, dass nichts von Beidem in Frage kommen muss."

In Narzissas Stimme klang nicht die übliche Vornehmheit mit. Sie hörte sich wie eine verzweifelte Frau an, die irgendein Problem hatte. Feelicitas interessierte es jedoch nicht weiter. Meinten sie und ihre Schwester etwa Severus? Das es nicht auf Wurmschwanz zutraf, war ihr auch klar. Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder Severus Andeutungen ein, die er am Abend ihrer Hochzeit gemacht hatte.

Es musste wohl etwas mit Narzissas Sohn zu tun haben. Bellatrix Lestrange antwortete gerade auf die Worte ihrer Schwester: „Zissy, wage dich nicht zu weit vor. Wenn der dunkle Lord auch nur einen Hauch deiner Gedanken mitbekommt, dann wird das ein bitteres Nachspiel haben."

Daraufhin schnaubte Narzissa abfällig und Feelicitas blieb die Luft weg. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es unter den Todessern so einen Verrat geben konnte. Doch vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass Narzissa eine sehr verzweifelte Frau geworden war.

„Woher soll er es den erfahren? Wenn du nichts sagst, dann wird diese Sache nie angerührt. Außerdem, was soll ich den tun? Ich habe schon Lucius verloren, soll ich mir auch noch ansehen, wie mein einziges Kind ins Verderben rennt?"

Feelicitas hatte die Nachricht von Lucius Malfoys Verhaftung mit grimmiger Genugtuung aufgenommen, denn dieser Mann hatte Askaban voll verdient. Das er aber vermisst wurde, war etwas ganz neues. Ein wenig konnte Feelicitas, Narzissa verstehen.

Die beiden kamen an das Haus und stutzten kurz, wegen des wütend bellenden Hundes.

„Bella, lass es sein. Der Hund wird dir nichts tun. Manchmal könnte man meinen du hast Verfolgungswahn, seitdem du Askaban verlassen konntest.", mahnte Narzissa sie. Diesmal war es Bellatrix, die einen abfälligen Laut von sich gab.

„Du, in deinem sicheren und hübschen Ansitz, warst weitab von allem Übel und konntest dich um dein Kind kümmern. Also lass dich nicht über Dinge aus, von denen du keine Ahnung hast.", fuhr sie ihre Schwester an: „Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor, meinen Meister zu enttäuschen, wie es dein nichtsnutziger Mann tat. Es reicht mir schon, dass der dunkle Lord mich aus dem Ministerium retten musste. Ich will ihm nicht noch einmal die Gelegenheit geben, mir meine Unzulänglichkeit vorhalten zu können. Die Welt besteht nicht nur aus Festen und Luxus Narzissa. Hinter allem lauert auch eine Gefahr. Das solltest du aber mittlerweile selbst wissen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie bissig und Feelicitas sah, wie Narzissas unter ihrer Kapuze nickte. Die Beiden zogen endgültig vorbei und verschwanden in Richtung des Flusses.

Feelicitas konnte jetzt nichts mehr aufhalten. Sie machte sich, so schnell es ihr Zustand erlaubte, zum Haus auf.

Als sie dort ankam, war Severus noch wach. Er saß in seinem Sessel, leere Weingläser vor sich auf dem Tisch, und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Er schrak auf, als sie eintrat. Feelicitas erstarrte, was war hier passiert? Sie stellte den Karton auf das Sofa und blickte sich sorgsam um.

„Ich habe sie weggehen sehen.", sagte sie schließlich leise: „Ich habe sie belauscht und sie haben über ziemlich beunruhigende Dinge geredet."

Immer noch reagierte Severus nicht. Er schaute sie nur, ohne jegliche Regung in seinen Augen, an.

Vielleicht wusste er nichts von diesem Besuch, aber die Umstände waren mehr als nur auffällig. Sie musste ihn bewundern. Er war schlauer gewesen als Voldemort es jemals war. Er schickte sie fort, damit sie nichts mitbekommen konnte.

„Warum kam Narzissa zu dir? Was wollten sie?", fragte sie aufgebracht. Dabei drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, warum sich Narzissa so sicher war, dass ihr Severus helfen würde. Standen sie sich so nahe? „Was hast du getan? Was ist das für ein Schwur?", verlangte sie fordernd zu wissen.

„Feelicitas, das ist nichts, was dich etwas anginge. Was du auch gehört haben magst, du solltest es schnell wieder vergessen. Ich werde es dir bestimmt nicht erklären.", sagte er schließlich leise, eine nachhaltige Warnung in seine Worte legend. Feelicitas nickte, obwohl es ihr auf der Zunge lag, ihn zu fragen, ob er einen Obliviate an ihr anwenden wollte, wenn sie es nicht vergaß. Trotzdem regte es sie sehr auf.

„Geh jetzt, ich will allein sein.", befahl er und sie versuchte erst gar nicht sich zu wehren und verließ den Raum.

Von ihm erfuhr sie mit Sicherheit nichts weiteres darüber, was die beiden Frauen von ihm gewollt hatten. Doch die Dunkelheit in seinem Blick und das aggressive Verhalten sagten ihr genug. Severus Snape, der sonst alles immer im Griff zu haben schien, war überrumpelt worden.

Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut und der Gedanke, dass ihm wohl irgendwas an Narzissa liegen musste, war auch nicht sehr beruhigend. So versuchte sie wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu finden, doch der kam einfach nicht über sie. Die Gedanken quälten sie und dafür, dass sie sich wie ein gestrandeter Wal fühlte, war sie heute eindeutig zu viel gelaufen und hatte Rückenschmerzen.

Alle Bedenken, die Severus an ihrem ersten Abend hier zerstreut hatte, kamen wieder auf. Das hier war eindeutig nicht mehr der sichere Hafen, den sie brauchte, um ihr Kind in Frieden aufzuziehen. Sie hatte Severus genug vertraut, um ihm im inneren ihres Herzens doch zu glauben. Aber nun schien sich die Situation geändert zu haben. Severus wusste selbst nicht mehr weiter.

Schließlich fiel sie doch in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, aus dem sie erst erwachte, als das ganze Haus stockdunkel war und kein Laut mehr davon kündete, dass Severus noch wach war. Ihr Rücken brannte wie Feuer und als sie sich streckte und langsam aufstand wusste sie plötzlich, wo die Ursache für den Schmerz zu suchen war. Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt. Nach einem Moment entspannte sich ihr Körper wieder etwas und sie schaffte es ganz aufzustehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Im Haus war es wirklich dunkel und so tastete sie sich an der Wand abstützend zu Severus Zimmer. Kurz bevor sie es erreichte überkam sie wieder ein scharfer Stich, der sich mittlerweile durch ihren Unterleib zog. Hatte sie für die paar Meter so lange gebraucht oder waren die Abstände schon so nahe aneinander?

Nach wenigen Minuten verging die Wehe und sie betrat Severus Zimmer. Dieser schien keinen tiefen Schlaf in dieser Nacht gefunden zu haben. Er erhob sich, als Feelicitas das Zimmer betrat, und zündete eine Lampe an.

„Was soll-?", fragte er grimmig. Feelicitas verstand ihn ja, denn diese Situation hatten sie schon mal. Doch schien er das Ganze schnell zu verwerfen, als er die Hand auf ihrem Bauch sah.

„Himmel!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht aber trocken und er schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„Könntest du bitte die Hebamme durch den Kamin rufen? Ich würde mich gerne hinsetzen.", bat sie ihn leise

Das tat er dann auch und verschwand mit wehendem Nachthemd. Feelicitas wagte wieder den Weg in ihr Zimmer und zog sich mühsam an. Severus kam nicht zurück. Schließlich stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Sie sah ihn vor dem kleinen Kamin stehen und mit jemandem lamentieren. Das Gesicht im Kamin verkündete gerade ziemlich missmutig: „Das ist mir doch egal, es ist kein Arzt da, bei dem sie sich beschweren könnten. Wissen sie ich habe seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Ich habe mir alle Nächte um die Ohren gehauen, nur damit die Babys erst am nächsten Mittag kamen." Das Gesicht, der Hebamme wandte sich ihr zu.

„Sag ich doch, das dauert noch Stunden. Wagen sie sich erst wieder zu melden, wenn es ernst ist." Damit beendete sie die Verbindung. Feelicitas hatte es sprachlos gemacht. Längst hatte sie jeden Gedanken an Erholung wieder verschoben, doch Severus schien seinem Ärger Luft machen zu können.

„Was bildet sich diese Frau ein? Es ist ihre Pflicht nachts aufzustehen, wenn sie Dienst hat. Unmöglich. Als ob sie per Ferndiagnose das bestimmen könnte.", polterte er ungehalten, verstummte aber beim Anblick von Feelicitas, die wieder von einer Wehe überrannt wurde.

„Es ist mittlerweile alle sieben Minuten.", keuchte sie angespannt und als Severus sie nur begriffsstutzig anschaute fügte sie hinzu: „Es ist höchste Zeit. Wenn ich das Kind nicht auf dem Sofa bekommen soll oder du eine Pfütze auf dem Boden haben willst, dann Mach was!"

Aber was, das war die Frage. Durch den Lärm angezogen erschien Wurmschwanz und versuchte einen Blick auf die Situation zu bekommen. Feelicitas stöhnte: „Schaff mir den vom Hals!", fauchte sie und setzte ihre Wanderung fort, die Hände ins Kreuz gestützt und den Blick zur Decke gewandt.

Sie beachtete Severus nicht weiter, der Wurmschwanz höchstpersönlich in sein Zimmer steckte. Als er wiederkam war Feelicitas etwas eingefallen: „Kannst du Poppy Bescheid geben? Bitte.", flehte sie leise und er nickte und wandte sich erneut dem Kamin zu. Mittlerweile war auch er sehr blass.

Feelicitas machte sich zur Toilette auf. Sie hatte plötzlich einen unheimlichen Druck auf der Blase und konnte es gerade noch schaffen.

Als sie wiederkam hatte Severus schon alles geregelt und packte sie am Arm.

Sie apparierten nach Hogwarts und geradewegs in Dumbledores Büro, wo schon Madam Pomfrey neben dem Professor wartete.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?", fragte sie sanft und setzte sich mit der verstörten Feelicitas in Bewegung, um sie zur Krankenstation zu schaffen.

Es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden, doch an ihrem Ende würde sie endlich ihr Baby im Arm halten können.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas: **Ich kann dazu nicht mehr viel sagen.

**Ich:** So geschockt?

**Feelicitas:** Eher soviel neues. Es war wohl gar kein Platz mehr um eine andere Sichtweise einzubinden?

**Ich:** Ja, die Kapitel werden länger und länger und soviel hat Wurmschwanz auch nicht zu sagen und Severus hat genug geredet. Aber warte erst mal ab, da gewöhnst du dich dran.

**Feelicitas:** Von einer Katastrophe in die nächste und jetzt habe ich auch noch Presswehen.

**Ich:** Ja, die viele Aufregung...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch

**Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch **

Poppy konnte Feelicitas gerade noch in den Krankenflügel bringen, wo sie alles vorbereitet hatte. Kaum hatte sich Feelicitas dort eingenistet, platzte auch schon die Fruchtblase und Hektik brach aus. Egal was Poppy Pomfrey über magische Geburten gesagt hatte, so erkannte die immer unruhiger werdenden, dass es doch viel riskanter war, als sie vorher angenommen hatte.

Feelicitas war jedoch so mit ihren Wehen beschäftigt, dass es ihr fast schon egal war, dass die Heilerin nicht so recht wusste, was sie zuerst tun sollte. Ein heftiger Druck in ihrem Unterleib brachte Feelicitas fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aller Schmerz, den man ihr in ihrem Leben bereits zugefügt hatte, war gar nichts gegen das Gefühl von innen zerrissen zu werden. Selbst Voldemorts höchsteigener Cruciatus war dagegen ein Vergnügen. Und doch hätte sie trotz aller Schmerzenstränen niemals tauschen wollen. Sie versuchte nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren und es endlich zu Ende zu bringen. Ruhe, sie wollte endlich Ruhe haben.

Nach der fünften Presswehe war es endlich soweit und der Knubbel löste sich. Urplötzlich sackte ihr Bauch zusammen und machte den Blick auf Madam Pomfrey etwas freier. Die umwickelte gerade das blutige Baby mit einen weißen Handtuch. Ein Moment verging, in dem Poppy mit irgendwas herumhantierte, aber man hörte keinen Laut und Feelicitas horchte auf. Vergessen war die Ruhe, die sie erreichten wollte. Ein mächtiger Impuls vertrieb ihre Erschöpfung und sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und starrte angstvoll zu der Heilerin.

Poppy blickte sie nur kurz an und ein Lächeln lag in ihren Zügen: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Feelicitas, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie will nur nicht schreien. Aber schau, sie atmet ganz ruhig.", sagte sie leise und damit kam sie um das Bett herum und reichte Feelicitas das immer noch sehr verschmierte Baby.

Wenn nicht die wachen Augen gewesen wären, die neugierig die Welt betrachteten, hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Doch Poppy hatte recht. Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie spürte das Gewicht und die warme Haut auf ihrem Brustkorb und konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen.

Und doch, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Säugling und so zupfte sie das Handtuch zur Seite und schaute sich das kleine Bündel Leben an. Alle Finger und Zehen waren dran und obwohl ihre Tochter kleiner und zierlicher als andere Säuglinge war, besaß sie schon kratzige kleine Fingernägelchen und ein paar dünne Strähnchen schwarzen Haares. Langsam entspannte sich Feelicitas und lehnte sich zurück. Poppy jedoch grinste immer noch seltsam und das alarmierte die junge Mutter: „Was hast du?", fragte sie leise und folgte Poppys Blick. Erst nach einer Weile merkte sie, was wohl so erheiternd sein musste.

Feelicitas war es im ersten Moment nicht aufgefallen, denn es war nichts lebensgefährliches, doch jetzt stach ihr der winzige aber charakterstarke Knubbel auf der kleinen Stupsnase auch ins Auge. Poppy nahm ihr jeden Kommentar ab: „Nun ist ja geklärt, wer der Erzeuger ist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine Liebe, du hast eine wirklich schöne Tochter.", äußerte Poppy nach einem verhaltenen Räuspern, doch Feelicitas konnte es ihr nicht so recht glauben.

„Kannst du das nicht wegmachen? Sie ist ja für ihr Leben gestraft, wenn sie damit rumlaufen muss."

Poppy schaute prüfend auf das kleine Würmchen und nickte dann: „Natürlich, wenn du es so haben willst. Ich muss dich aber darüber aufklären, dass es Nebenwirkungen haben kann. Man kann nicht einfach so etwas ändern, ohne dass der Körper sich nicht wehrt. Sie wird wohl noch ein paar Wochen an Nasenzucken leiden."

„Besser das, als ein Leben lang Spott ertragen. Bitte tu es."

Poppy nahm sich die Kleine und nach einer kurzen Weile und ein paar kleinen Sprüchen reichte sie das Baby zurück.

Feelicitas atmete tief durch. Es war vorbei und im nachhinein war sie traurig darüber. Solange dieses bezaubernde Wesen noch ein Teil in Feelicitas Körper gewesen war, hatte Feelicitas sie beschützen können. Doch von nun an war ihr einziger Schutz Feelicitas ständige mütterliche Nähe. Und das würde sehr schwer werden und sie anfällig machen, bei dem was sie vorhatte. Leise Zweifel beschlichen die junge Mutter. _Werde ich dem überhaupt gerecht werden können? Das schaffe ich doch nie._ Doch bevor sie in leisen Tränen der Unsicherheit ausbrechen konnte, fiel der Blick kleiner, dunkler Augen auf sie und holte sie in die Realität zurück.

Feelicitas öffnete ihr Oberteil und legte sich das kleine Etwas an, das sofort sofort zu saugen anfing.

„Bist du dir sicher Poppy, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Ich dachte immer alle Kinder schreien wie am Spieß, wenn man sie in diese Welt entlässt."

Daraufhin lachte die Heilerin nur kurz auf: „Ich habe sie auf alles untersucht, ein gesünderes Kind wirst du kaum finden. Warte erst mal ab, wenn sie zu ersten Mal unzufrieden wird, dann wirst du dir noch oft wünschen, sie würde wieder so still werden.", beruhigte sie Feelicitas und machte sich daran, die blutbefleckten Tücher wegzuräumen. Nach einiger Zeit verkrampfte sich Feelicitas noch mal und dann kam die Nachgeburt.

Sie bereute nicht, dass Poppy da war. Die Heilerin kümmerte sich fürsorglich um sie und so vertraute sie ihr schließlich auch das Baby an, denn Feelicitas war plötzlich so müde, dass ihre Arme das kleine Bündel nicht mehr stützen konnten. Sie verfiel sofort in den tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

Als sie die Welt um sich herum wieder wahrnahm, befand sie sich immer noch im hinteren Teil der Krankenstation. Es war früher Morgen und keine Spur von Madam Pomfrey zu sehen. Trotzdem war sie nicht allein.

Severus Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor einem kleinen Bettchen, das verdächtig an einen umfunktionierten Wäschekorb erinnerte und blickte mit unergründlichem Ausdruck in die Tiefe.

Doch als er hörte, wie sich Feelicitas raschelnd durch das Bett wälzte, blickte er auf: „Bleib liegen, es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte er streng, und doch lag ein sanfter Hauch in seiner Stimme und er blickte wieder zu der Kleinen.

Feelicitas hörte nicht auf ihn und kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position: „Schläft sie?", fragte sie leise, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Sie ist hellwach."

Er schien nicht überrascht, dass es ein Mädchen war, obwohl sie es ihm nie gesagt hatte.

Von ihrem Bett aus sah Feelicitas nichts, doch die dunkle Gestalt über der Wiege machte sie unruhig. Aber was sollte sie tun? Scheinbar sah ihre Tochter das anders, denn es war immer noch totenstill im Korb. Feelicitas wunderte sich ein wenig. Sie selber hätte schon ganz Hogwarts zusammen geschrieen, wenn sich Severus ihr so intensiv widmen würde.

„Kannst du sie mir bitte geben?", fragte sie und streckte ihm die Arme fordernd entgegen. Severus schaute sie an, als hätte sie verlangt, einen Mord zu begehen.

„Ich soll was? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Warte, ich gehe dir Poppy holen-", verkündete er ablehnend und wollte sich entfernen. Doch Feelicitas schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Gib sie mir!" forderte sie bestimmter. Ihr Ton ließ Severus stutzen und er blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Sie wird schon nicht durchbrechen. Zumindest, solange du sie nicht fallen lässt. Das Einzige, was du beachten musst ist, dass ihr Kopf nicht von allein hält. Und das Schlimmste, was sie dir antun kann, ist dir auf die Robe zu brechen."

Severus kehrte zur Wiege zurück und beugte sich zögernd darüber. Kein Schrei ertönte, als er das kleine Bündel aufhob und so wurde er mutiger.

„Pass auf den Kopf auf.", erinnerte ihn Feelicitas drängend. Er warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu, entsann sich aber des kleinen Kindes in seinem Arm und so blieb sein Protest relativ geräuschlos und er legte seine Hand unter den Nacken.

Doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten ihre Tochter ans Bett zu bringen. Statt dessen betrachtete er mit einem fast schon zärtlich zu nennenden Ausdruck die kleinen Fingerchen und die aufgeweckten Augen, die scheinbar alles sahen. Dabei konnte das Mädchen fast nichts erkennen. Feelicitas erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an die Nacht vor so langer Zeit, die zur Entstehung dieses kleinen Wunders geführt hatte. So lange schon hatte sie diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr in den Augen des sonst so verbissenen Mannes gesehen. So lange, dass sie beinahe glaubte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Aber Severus bewies gerade, dass er tatsächlich dazu fähig war.

Sie störte diese Szene nur ungern, schließlich war es auch sein Kind. Doch ihr starker Instinkt forderte unverzüglich ihre Tochter in die Arme zu schließen. Als hätte Severus die Schwingungen in der Luft gespürt, riss er sich plötzlich aus seiner Versunkenheit los und kam zu Feelicitas.

Erleichtert registrierte sie die Nähe des kleinen Körpers. Schlagartig verlor sich ihre Panik und sie drückte sie an sich. Ein leises Glucksen des Babys, der erste Ton überhaupt, ließ Feelicitas etwas zusammenzucken.

Vielleicht hatte sie Hunger? Sie legte das Baby wieder an und bemerkte das Severus sich plötzlich abwandte.

„Bleib ruhig. Hier gibt es nichts, was du nicht kennst.", sagte sie leise, ohne den Blick von ihrem kostbarsten Schatz zu wenden. Severus blieb, zog es aber vor, den nächsten Wandteppich zu betrachten.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens und der Ungestörtheit räusperte er sich plötzlich leise und Feelicitas, die gerade mit Koseworten herum schmiss schaute verwirrt auf.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du dir darüber im Klaren warst, dass es ein Mädchen wird.", sagte er leise und blickte sich um. Feelicitas hatte sich schon längst wieder bedeckt und so näherte er sich wieder: „Ja.", sagte sie kurz und nach einem forschenden Blick seinerseits nickte er kurz.

„Nun gut, ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, mir wäre das Bestehen diese Möglichkeit entgangen." Er begann unruhig hin und her zu laufen, blieb schließlich wieder stehen und blickte sie an: „Ich habe kein Problem damit. Doch den Worten des dunklen Lords konnte ich vielfach entnehmen, dass er auf einen Erben im Hause Snape hoffte. Vielleicht nimmt er es nicht gut auf." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, doch Feelicitas hatte noch nicht verstanden: „Dann richte ihm schöne Grüße von mir aus. Wenn er das mit den Bienchen und Blümchen nicht verstanden hat, rate ich ihm ein schlaues Buch zu Rate zu ziehen. Vielleicht versteht er dann, dass es zwei Geschlechter gibt.", sagte sie mit müdem Ton. Musste das denn ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Sie hatte alles andere im Sinn, als sich gerade darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Doch Snape schien das nicht zu kümmern: „Du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden. Sicher wird er es wohl akzeptieren müssen. Es ist jedoch sehr gut möglich, dass er auf einen zweiten Versuch-." Er stockte mitten im Satz, denn Feelicitas Blick sprach Bände: „Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und niemals vor meinem Kind.", versetzte sie drohend und musste dabei wohl so einschüchternd ausgesehen haben, dass Severus nach einem kurzen Schnaufen schwieg. Es konnte aber auch gut sein, dass sie so bemitleidenswert wirkte, dass er dieses Gespräch vorsichtshalber verschob.

„Ich werde ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen müssen.", sagte er und schaute aus dem Fenster: „Wie soll sie heißen?"

Das überraschte Feelicitas mehr, als sein ganzes bisheriges Verhalten.

„Nun... ich... keine Ahnung.", bekam er zur Antwort. Natürlich war es Feelicitas nicht so unklar, wie sie gerade vorgab. Sie hatte schon seit Wochen diverse Namen erwogen und wieder verworfen. Sie war ihre gesamte Verwandtschaft durchgegangen, hatte aber nichts passendes gefunden. Zu guter Letzt dachte sie an jemanden, der ihr viel bedeutet hatte und wusste welchen Namen sie bekommen sollte. Severus sollte sich ruhig auf den Kopf stellen, sie würde nicht mehr davon abweichen.

Uberdies schien er ihre Unsicherheit auch als das erkannt zu haben, was sie war. Schlicht und einfache Überraschung, deshalb hütete er sich etwas zu sagen. Nicht bevor sie sich dazu geäußert hatte.

„Na ja, ich dachte das Serena Eileen ganz hübsch wäre.", ließ sie schließlich verlauten und rechnete schon mit einem Protestschrei. Doch weder die genannte noch ihr Erzeuger schienen besonders entsetzt. Die einzige Reaktion ihres Mannes war ein kurzes Nicken: „ Klingt annehmbar."

Irgendwie wurde sie jedoch das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich gerade fragte, was hinter ihrer Entscheidung stecken mochte.

Zumindest enthielt er sich eines weiteren Kommentars. Statt dessen wandte er sich ihnen wieder zu und trat näher. Feelicitas wich erschrocken zurück, als er um ihren Hals fasste, merkte aber schnell, dass er nur die Kette löste. Wortlos schaute sie zu, wie er es um den zierlichen Hals seiner Erstgeborenen legte und festmachte.

„Sie schläft gleich ein. Soll ich sie wieder in ihr...Bett legen?" Dabei deutete er mit abfälligem Blick auf den Wäschekorb. Feelicitas nickte und beobachtete ihn sehr aufmerksam, als er Serena auf den Arm nahm. Diesmal dachte er sofort an die Nackenstütze.

„Ich werde dich gleich verlassen müssen, soll ich jemandem Bescheid sagen? Nur falls du noch etwas benötigst?"

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er es schon nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte bereits wieder Serena und so wie er mit Feelicitas redete wirkte er etwas zerstreut.

„Ich denke mir mal, dass du Ruhe haben willst. Ich versuche Dumbledore und die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass zu respektieren. Doch ich kann nicht garantieren, dass sie sich daran halten.", sagte er und betrachtete das Baby in seinen Armen mit leicht entrücktem Blick, der einfach nicht zu ihm passte. Feelicitas bedankte sich leise, schließlich war es ja sehr nett, dass er sich überhaupt darum kümmerte, war sich aber sicher, dass er es nicht mitbekam.

Er hielt Serena hoch gegen das Licht, der schräg einfallenden Morgensonne und betrachtete sie mit weichem Blick. Dieser Moment berührte Feelicitas tief im Herzen. So viel auch im Argen lag, dieser Augenblick war so friedlich, dass sie versucht war, dem sicherlich falschen Eindruck Glauben zu schenken. Innerlich jedoch wünschte sie sich, dass es wirklich so sein könnte.

Sie einfach nur eine glückliche Mutter, Severus ein stolzer Vater und Serena nur ein unbeschwertes und geliebtes Kind, das friedlich aufwuchs.

Doch sie wusste zuviel über die nahende Zukunft, als dass sie daran glauben dürfte, dass auch nur einer von ihnen dazu bestimmt war.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	15. Eine schwere Wahl

**Eine schwere Wahl **

Severus hatte es wirklich erreicht, dass sie erst einmal für eine Weile Ruhe hatte. Erst gegen Abend kam der Direktor vorbei und beglückwünschte sie. Danach gaben sich die Anwesenden die Klinke in die Hand. Hagrid kam und überbrachte ihr auch Glückwünsche seines Bruders Grawp, den er gottlob nicht mitgebracht hatte. Selbst ein Hauself, der mitten im Sommer eine Sammlung an Strickmützen trug, verirrte sich „rein zufällig" zu ihr und wollte gar nicht mehr gehen. Er verschwand erst, als ihn die Heilerin höchstpersönlich rauswerfen wollte. Severus war da eine entspannende Ausnahme, sofern er denn mal vorbeischaute. Überraschendenderweise hatte er aber auch die Gabe nicht zu nerven, sondern, ohne das sie ihn groß bitten musste, zu helfen. Er brachte ihr die Strampelanzüge vorbei und gab ihr das Gefühl, das er genau wusste was er tat, wenn er ihre Tochter berührte.

Madam Pomfrey scharwenzelte auch immer in ihrer Nähe herum, aber das störte sie auch nicht weiter. Es ging ihr lediglich nach einiger Zeit auf die Nerven, dass sie immer nach der Heilerin rufen musste, wenn sie Serena bei sich haben wollte. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht aus den Augen lassen, da sie sonst keine Ruhe fand.

Sie wusste, dass sie vernünftig sein sollte und es ihr keiner danken würde, wenn sie auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Bett tat. Doch es fiel ihr schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Nachdem Poppy sie dann doch erwischt hatte, wie sie sich Serena selbst holte, redete sie ein ernstes Wort mit ihr.

Nach der Geburt hatte Feelicitas nicht unbedingt darauf geachtet, doch Poppy versicherte ihr, dass dabei weitaus mehr Blut geflossen war, als üblich sein sollte. Die junge Mutter erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an die triefenden roten Laken, die schnell weggezaubert wurden. Und als ob das Feelicitas nicht schon genug geschockt hätte, äußerte Poppy in beiläufigem, aber mahnendem Ton, dass sie bei der Anwendung von Muggelmethoden die Geburt wohl nicht überlebt hätte. Aber selbst Magie, konnte keine Wunder bewirken und so sollte sie sich um Himmels willen schonen, bevor noch etwas geschah.

Danach traute sich Feelicitas nicht mehr, auch nur einen Handschlag zu tun. Aber Poppy wusste eine Lösung.

Und als hätte Feelicitas es geahnt, stand plötzlich eine Hauselfe vor ihr. Gut, es war nicht dieser komische Elf. Doch Vertrauen erweckender sah sie auch nicht aus. Feelicitas hatte nun gar keine Ruhe mehr, denn die Elfe machte immer einen sehr angetrunken Eindruck.

Doch schon nach wenigen Stunden hatte ihr Winky bewiesen, das sie sich mit der Pflege eines Kleinkindes auskannte und so durfte sie bleiben.

In den folgenden zwei Wochen wuchs ihr die Elfe richtig ans Herz und sie bereute es fast, dass sie diesen Service nicht auf ewig behalten konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Winky Hogwarts auch verlassen wollen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Feelicitas, der die Langeweile nichts weiter als Grübeleien einbrachte. Ihre Magie schien sich endlich bequemt zu haben, zurückzukehren und mit grimmiger Freude sah sie, dass sie ihr verhasstes Spielzeug endlich einweihen konnte und nicht alle Theorie der letzten Monate umsonst gewesen waren. Doch auch das konnte ihr keinen Halt geben. Es brachte sie nur auf dumme Gedanken. Kaum durfte sie aufstehen, da packte sie die Lust, sehr weit fort zu gehen.

Natürlich war sie nicht ganz so dumm, so etwas zu unternehmen, ohne vorher dem schlauesten Menschen den sie kannte, Bescheid zu geben. Also machte sie sich zum Büro des Direktors auf. Vermutlich wegen ihrer Anwesendheit in Hogwarts hatte Dumbledore kein Passwort zu seinem Büro eingerichtet. Es konnte aber auch gut möglich sein, dass es während der Ferien immer so war. Was auch der Grund sein mochte, Feelicitas gelangte dadurch zwar etwas verwundert, doch zufrieden in das Büro.

Doch der Direktor war nicht da. Was hatte sie denn auch erwartet? Es waren Ferien, die Mitglieder des Ordens befanden sich im Krieg und die ganze Welt stand Kopf. Albus Dumbledore hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich in seinem Büro zu verkriechen und ein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. Diese Möglichkeit hatte außer Serena und ihr im Moment wahrscheinlich niemand.

Selbst Fawkes war nicht da und Feelicitas wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, da hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme: „Ms. Lefay, was suchen sie im Büro des Direktors?" Sie wandte sich um und traf auf den Blick von Phineas Nigellus.

„Das geht sie nichts an. Wenn ich hier nicht rein dürfte, dann hätte die Tür bestimmt nicht aufgestanden. Herrgott, ich werde schon nichts kaputtmachen. Sie können ja Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass ich da war. Übrigens heißt es mittlerweile Mrs. Lefay-Snape. "

Dann wandte sie sich einfach ab und beachtete das Keifen des Gemäldes nicht weiter. Wenn sie schon nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, dann wollte sie ihre Zeit wenigstens dazu nutzen, ein wenig Umschau zu halten.

Doch die vielen magischen Dinge ließen sie sich nur ganz dumm fühlen. _Ob ich mich wohl irgendwann damit abfinde, dass ich auch ein Teil dieser Welt bin?_

Schließlich blieb ihr Blick auf einem alten Hut hängen. Von dem hatte sie schon gelesen. In einem der Bücher, die sie im Frühjahr durchstöbert hatte, war diesem Wunderding sogar ein ganzes Kapitel gewidmet.

Und seinem Namen alle Ehre machend, blaffte der sprechende Hut sie an: „Ich bin zwar nur ein Hut, aber so wie du schaust, kommst du mir nicht gerade intelligent vor."

Das brachte Feelicitas dazu, den Mund wieder zu schließen.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie und wollte die Flucht ergreifen, doch die alte Stimme hielt sie zurück: „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen? Du siehst so aus, als würdest du etwas suchen."

_Wer tat das nicht?_ Doch Feelicitas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was konnte ihr schon passieren, außer dass sie sich blamierte. Die Neugierde siegte wieder mal und sie nahm den Hut näher in Augenschein.

„Darf ich deine Dienste mal kurz beanspruchen?", fragte sie bittend.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", kam es lakonisch zurück.

Sie atmete tief durch und holte den Hut vom Schrank. Derjenige, der ihn einst einmal getragen hatte, musste einen außerordentlich fülligen Kopf gehabt haben. Denn selbst sie versank unter der weiten Krempe. Doch damit beschäftigte sie sich nicht weiter, denn das Kichern des Hutes nahm sie vollends in Anspruch.

„Nein, also wirklich. Das hätte ich aber nicht von dir gedacht.", erklang die belustigte Stimme und schnell riss sie sich den Hut wieder ab. Dieser schien seinen Spaß zu haben.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte sie genervt und doch gespannt.

„Eigentlich nichts. Aber wenn man immer nur Kindern ins Herz schauen kann, dann ist so was wie du schon ein denkwürdiger Augenblick. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie es um euch Menschen steht, wenn ihr erwachsen seid. Interessant. Und das schon in dem Alter..."

Dieser Hut machte sich doch tatsächlich über sie lustig. Was hatte er gesagt? Er konnte einem ins Herz sehen? Langsam wurde sie rot, wenn sie daran dachte, was er meinte.

„Was hast du denn gesehen? War vielleicht etwas dabei, von dem ich selbst noch nichts weiß, oder können wir endlich zum Thema kommen? Für welches Haus, bin ich geboren?", fragte sie leicht angespannt, doch der Hut dachte gar nicht daran, ihr eine anständige Antwort zu geben.

„Ich würde sagen, dafür bist du ein wenig zu spät dran."

„Warum?", entfuhr es ihr verzweifelt und sie bereute, sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen zu haben.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen in welches Haus ich dich gesteckt hätte. Ich weiß nicht wie du mit elf gewesen bist. Deine Zukunft steht schon geschrieben, du brauchst nichts mehr was dich formt. Ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen."

Ein Moment verging, bevor Feelicitas sich von ihrem Schock erholte: „Ich...ich weiß, das niemand die Zeit zurückdrehen kann. Du kennst bestimmt meinen Vater, oder? Soweit ich weiß hast du ihn nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Was meine Mutter angeht, weiß ich nichts. Also sag mir bitte wohin ich gehöre."

Sie spürte deutlich die Ablehnung des Hutes, aber er ließ sich so weit herab ihr zu antworten: „Ich erinnere mich noch an deinen Vater, doch deine Mutter war nie in einem der Hogwartshäuser. Nathaniel Deepwood, war ein schwieriger Fall. Ja, seine Mutter war die geborene Slytherin und sein Vater ein Hufflepuff wie die Gründerin selbst. Ihm hätte ich beides raten können, doch entschied ich mich für Hufflepuff. Denn es sind nicht das Erbe der Eltern oder Ahnen allein, was entscheidet. Meine Wahl baut auch auf die Lebensweise und Erfahrungen auf. Der arme Junge wäre in Slytherin todunglücklich geworden, obwohl es seiner Art zuweilen sehr entsprach."

Der Hut machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein. Feelicitas verstand mittlerweile nur zu gut, warum er diesen Job seit tausend Jahren machte, ohne dass jemand ihn übertrumpfen konnte. Er war mit allen Wassern gewaschen: „Sein Erbe ist in dir genauso vertreten, wie das deiner Mutter. Wenn man sich dann dein Leben so anschaut, muss ich dir gestehen, dass ich dich nicht mehr zuordnen kann. Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, wie du am besten hättest aufwachsen sollen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du selbst die Antwort nur zu gut kennst. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es dein bester Weg gewesen wäre, diese Art zu fördern. Auch als Hufflepuff, hättest du bestimmt etwas einbringen können." Mittlerweile war der Hut sehr ruhig geworden, fast schon tröstend. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die neckische, vor Lachen schaukelnde Krempe.

Feelicitas wandte sich deprimiert ab. Ja, eigentlich hätte sie bei all den Schlangen, die ihr in ihrem Leben schon untergekommen waren, nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Wenigstens war sie nicht ganz allein. Wenn es schon ihren Vater und ihre Großmutter betroffen hatte, dann hatte sie selbst wohl nicht viel daran ändern können. Sie fühlte sich unter dem mitfühlenden Blick des Hutes beobachtet, dabei waren sie ganz allein miteinander.

„Wie oft hat man dir schon gesagt, dass man dich weise nennen könnte?" fragte sie leise und der Hut schnaubte: „Viel zu selten. Ich bin eben nur ein Hut", fügte er gespielt bescheiden hinzu.

Feelicitas verabschiedete sich und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück. Serena jauchzte leise. Dieses Kind war so merkwürdig. Selbst nachts schrie sie so gut wie nie und schien auch nicht verstimmt, auch dann nicht, wenn sie die Hose voll hatte. Doch zum Glück war sie nicht stumm. Manchmal hörte man auch von ihr Töne. Sie himmelte eine Weile das kleine Wesen an und amüsierte sich über das immer noch auftretende Nasenzucken. Severus hatte sich schon mehrmals besorgt erkundigt, ob das normal sei. Jedes mal musste sich Feelicitas das Lachen verkneifen. Doch um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie ihn in den kosmetischen Eingriff einweihen. Feelicitas meinte zwar, dass er das in seinen eigenen Interesse auch vertreten würde, denn schließlich würde so niemand direkt darauf gestoßen, dass er wirklich der leibliche Vater wäre, doch so ganz sicher wollte sie sich nicht sein.

Serena hatte sich in den wenigen Tagen ihres Lebens schon sehr gemacht. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen hatten eine sehr grünliche Färbung angenommen, von der Feelicitas nicht so recht wusste, wem sie das zu verdanken hatte. Erst spät kam sie darauf, dass Miriel Lefay auch richtig grünäugig war, wohingegen sie selbst eher ins Braune tendierte.

Leider hatten die kleinen Löckchen an der Seite ihres Kopfes nicht lange gehalten und waren ausgefallen. Doch die wenigen Löckchen auf dem Kopf waren auch ganz süß. Feelicitas fand es überhaupt nicht schlimm, das es schwarzes Haar war. Das war nun einmal die dominantere Farbe. Doch irgendwann schwor sie sich, dass sie auch mal ein rothaariges Kind haben wollte. Irgendwann, wenn alles vorbei war.

Nach einiger Zeit erhob sie sich wieder und begann ihre Sachen zu packen. Draußen dunkelte es mittlerweile wieder. Es war schon später Abend. Als die Nacht vollends angebrochen war, schlich sie sich mit Serena fort. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn Severus Worte, ob sie es genauso wie ihre Mutter machen wollte und sich in irgendeinem Wald umbringen lassen wollte, drangen ihr wieder ins Ohr. Doch es war letztendlich keine richtige Flucht. Sie hatte einen Brief für Dumbledore hinterlassen, in dem sie ihm erklärte, dass sie nach Frankreich zurückgegangen war, um ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und ihn bat, dass er Severus davon abhalten sollte sie zu suchen. Na gut, Dumbledore wusste nicht wo die de Fresys wohnten, aber das würde sie auch nicht lange schützen.

In Hogsmeade nahm sie den Zug nach London. Geld hatte sie ja genug. Von London aus fuhr sie dann zur Küste und setzte auf den Kontinent über. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto größer wurde die Gewissheit, dass sich niemand für sie zu interessieren schien.

Sie war nicht so dumm, um nicht zu wissen, dass ihre zwei Tage dauernde Reise, bereits innerhalb weniger Minuten von einem echten Magier durchkreuzt werden konnte, indem er ihr einfach in den Weg apparierte. Doch hatte Glück, alle schienen etwas anderes zu tun zu haben, als sich um sie zu kümmern.

Am Mittag des dritten Tages erreichte sie nach langer Busfahrt ihr Heimatdorf nahe Briancon.

Sie war am Ziel und schon von weitem sah sie das große Herrenhaus der de Fresys. In ihrem Herzen fühlte sie die Gewissheit hier ein paar Tage verweilen zu können, ohne zu riskieren, das es in Blut und Tod endete.

Doch wie oft hatte sie ihr Gefühl schon getäuscht und ihr Verstand sie im Stich gelassen? Sie hätte lieber auf die Stimme der Vernunft hören sollen, dann wäre ihr vieles von dem was sie erwartete erspart geblieben. Doch Feelicitas schob alle Vorbehalte bei Seite und näherte sich dem Dörfchen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kurz und doch eine der Schlüsselszenen. Endlich kommt sie mal aus der magischen Welt raus.

So, in den nächsten Kapiteln kommt zwar viel vor, doch Hogwarts und Severus werden kaum eine Rolle spielen. Vielleicht ist es aber die Distanz, die eine Änderung zwischen den beiden bewirkt?


	16. Niemandsland

Also, wir sind in Frankreich. Ich muss wohl nicht extra hinweisen, dass Feelicitas nun französisch spricht. Sollte das im folgenden zu Missverständnissen führen (Wenn jemand nicht versteht, was sie zu jemand anderem gesagt hat, oder sie Gespräche nicht gut wiedergeben kann,) dann liegt das nicht an ihrer zuweilen etwas eingeschränkten Intelligenz, sondern an der Tatsache, dass sie übersetzen muss. Leider ist das bei mir im Vorfeld etwas stiefmütterlich behandelt worden, denn mein Schulfranzösisch beschränkt sich darauf in der Boucherie ein Baguette und in der Boulangerie ein Filet kaufen zu können. Wer das jetzt verstanden hat, der wird es mir wohl gnädig verzeihen können, wenn ich kaum ein Wort französisch einbinde.

**Niemandsland**

Im Dorf hatte sich nichts verändert. Die vielen alten Bäume waren immer noch ganz krumm und trugen zu viele Blätter. Feelicitas vermied es, die Hauptstraße zu benutzen. Sie wollte keinen Volksaufstand auslösen, nicht bevor sie zu Hause angekommen war. Die Vöglein zwitscherten fröhlich und in der Ferne hörte man das Rattern der alten Wassermühle. Okay, die hatte zwar keinerlei Nutzen mehr, aber sie verstärkte den Eindruck der friedlichen Idylle. Das mochte auf die wenigen Touristen, die sich hierher verirrten ja sehr Eindruck machen, doch keiner der Anwohner nahm es zur Kenntnis. Die wussten nur zu gut, dass es unter der Oberfläche brodelte. Es gab nur eine kleine Mittelschule. Der Sohn des ehemaligen Großgrundbesitzers, Louis de Fresy, hatte seinem Erbe gemäß also immer noch allen Einfluss in dieser Gegend. Er war der einzige Lehrer für die Oberklasse und zudem noch im Schulrat und Feelicitas Pflegevater.

Wenn sie sich hätte aussuchen dürfen, welche Menschen sie in ihren Leben nie wieder sehen wollte, dann wäre Louis de Fresy direkt nach Voldemort gekommen. Die Liste war allerdings noch etwas länger. An dritter Stelle stand Wurmschwanz und dahinter Dr. Pierre Beauchamp. Doch das führte ihr nur vor Augen, dass es keine Sicherheiten geben konnte. Trotzdem hoffte sie, e würde nicht ausgerechnet er sein, dem sie als erstes in die Arme lief. Das könnte unangenehme Folgen haben – für ihn, nicht für sie. Der Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, so dass sie keine Angst haben musste.

Sie huschte am Zaun vorbei durch die Büsche und kam schließlich an die weitläufige Einfahrt. Doch kaum blickte sie auf ihr altes Zuhause, setzte ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment aus. Das Einfahrtstor stand offen, was ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick war und sie vollkommen irritierte. Auch das Haus machte einen verlassenen Eindruck. Niemals während ihrer Zeit in diesem Dorf hatte sie es so offen und das Haus so verlassen vorgefunden. Aber halt, im Garten spielte ein Kind. Also lebte hier doch noch jemand. Das Kind, es war ein Junge, schien keine zwei Jahre alt zu sein. Er tapste über den etwas zu langen Rasen und versuchte einen Schmetterling zu fangen.

Feelicitas registrierte zugleich den neuen und noch frischen Anstrich. Früher war das Haus von einem düsteren, verkommenen Äußeren. Die Wände waren grau und dem Dach fehlten sogar einige Dachschindeln. Innen herrschte der Schimmel. Viel Geld hatten die de Fresys ja auch nicht durch den zweiten Weltkrieg retten können. Das magere Lehrergehalt von Louis reichte auf keinen Fall, um so ein Haus unterhalten zu können. Doch scheinbar waren die letzten zwei Jahre nicht seine schlechtesten gewesen. Das Haus strahlte gerade zu. Weiß und hell und viel freundlicher als Feelicitas es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte...

Sie blickte wieder auf den Jungen. Er hatte schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Er schien sie ebenfalls gesehen zu haben und kam näher.

„Ist das Baby?", fragte er kleinkindhaft. Das er bereits so gut reden konnte, grenzte für Feelicitas an ein Wunder. Sie nickte verhalten und warf noch mal einen Blick über das Anwesen. Lebten die de Fresy nicht mehr hier? Feelicitas war höchst verwirrt. Louis hätte niemals dem Dorf den Rücken gekehrt, das war einfach undenkbar. Aber woher kam dann der Junge?

Dieser schien inzwischen der Meinung zu sein, dass er mit der fremden Frau mit dem Baby genug geredet hatte. Er lief auf einmal schreiend davon und rief panisch nach seiner Mutter. Feelicitas nahm das Geschrei des Jungen zum Anlass, sich in die nächste Hecke zu drücken. Es musste jemand Fremdes im Haus sein. Vielleicht war es ja Besuch, da sollte sie nicht einfach so hereinplatzen. Doch bevor sie sich durch die Hecken wieder davon machen konnte, um einen späteren Zeitpunkt für ihren Besuch zu finden, kam eine Frau aus der offenen Haustür gestürzt und Feelicitas blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Was ist denn los, Maurice? Ich bin doch hier.", sagte sie tadelnd zu dem Kleinen. Dieser drückte sich schutzsuchend an ihr Bein und murmelte etwas.

Feelicitas traf der Schlag, als sie ihre Maman, Adelaide de Fresy so mit dem Jungen sah. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Sie wollte dem, was sie da gerade sah, einfach keinen Glauben schenken. Ihr Blick wankte zwischen dem kleinen Kind, das Adelaide wohl ziemlich nahe stand und der Gestalt der Frau hin und her. Was war hier geschehen? Adelaide war immer eine ernste, stille Frau gewesen, die zwar mit großer Gelassenheit aber auch einem großen Kummer ihr Leben führte. So, wie sie jetzt dastand, erkannte ihre Feelicitas sie kaum. Ihre dichten schwarzen Haare, trug sie lang und in einem losen Zopf, aus dem sich Strähnen gelöst hatten. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die immer perfekt sitzende Kurzhaarfrisur. Auch ihre sonst immer dunkle und schlichte, aber trotzdem elegante Kleidung war einem bunten Shirt und einer sportlichen dreiviertel Hose gewichen, welche nicht einmal sauber war, sondern einen dicken Fleck aufwies, der irgendwie an Brei erinnerte.

Noch nie hatte Adelaide sich so gehen lassen. Selbst Feelicitas , die sie ja wohl schon immer kannte, hatte nie so etwas an ihr gesehen. Selbst in der schlimmsten Not oder tiefsten Nacht war Adelaide nie ungekämmt gewesen und hatte auch nie so was jugendliches getragen.

Und doch, so groß Feelicitas Entsetzen auch war, sie musste zugeben, dass Adelaide so viel jünger wirkte.

Fast als hätte Adelaide etwas geahnt, blickte sie nun von dem kleinen Maurice auf und schaute suchend über die Einfahrt. Feelicitas kam aus ihrer Deckung heraus und trat langsam näher.

„Maman?", fragte sie leise. Adelaide brauchte nicht lange, um die Situation zu erfassen. Sie schlug ihre Hände vor den Mund, um den Schrei, der ihr entfahren wollte, zu unterdrücken. Erst dann stürzte sie auf ihre Tochter zu, ohne den kleinen Maurice weiter zu beachten. Er fiel durch den Schwung seiner Mutter auf den Hintern und stimmte ein lautstarkes Gebrüll an.

„Feelie, oh Gott. Bist du es wirklich?" Adelaide umschloss Feelicitas mit beiden Armen und fing an zu weinen.

„Maman, pass auf. Du erdrückst Serena.", protestierte Feelicitas schwach. Natürlich wünschte sie sich nichts schöneres, als in den Armen ihrer Mutter ebenfalls in erlösende Tränen auszubrechen, doch das sich bietende Bild machte sie zu unsicher.

Adelaide ließ sie nur ungern los und blickte auf das Baby in Feelicitas Arm und dann wieder hoch in Feelicitas Gesicht.

„Ein Baby?", fragte sie mit tränenden aber strahlenden Augen. Es gab wohl wirklich nichts auf der Welt, was diese Frau schocken konnte. Feelicitas nickte. Und als sie dann sah, wie Adelaide ihr die mittlerweile unruhige Serena aus dem Arm nahm und behutsam wiegte, brach alles in der jungen Frau zusammen. Es war einfach zuviel. Maurice, der neue Anstrich, ihre so losgelöst wirkende Mutter, die kaum wieder zu erkennen war.

„Maman, was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie unglücklich und erwartete, nun ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen, eine Antwort. Eine Antwort, die alles was sie dachte als einen Irrtum heraus stellte. Doch Adelaide erwiderte ihren Blick mit Unbehagen, bevor sie sich wieder zu Serena wandte und sie beruhigte.

„Komm lieber erst mal rein, Feelie." Dann ging Adelaide und ihre Tochter folgte ihr einfach, am immer noch schreienden Maurice vorbei. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, verstummte er plötzlich und blickte Feelicitas hasserfüllt an, sofern ein so kleines Kind bereits so schauen konnte.

„Geh weg.", fauchte er quiekend und krabbelte dann seiner Adelaide hinterher, die ihn aber nicht weiter beachtete.

In der Küche setzte sich Adelaide, mit ihrem Enkelkind im Arm, auf einen alten Küchenstuhl. Feelicitas sah sich flüchtig um. Wenigstens hier sah es noch so wie immer aus. Sie sah wortlos zu, wie ihre Mutter Serena leise wiegte. Dabei machte das Baby keine Anstalten unruhig zu werden.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?", fragte Adelaide, mied aber Feelicitas Blick. Feelicitas ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Soviel war anders und sie fühlte sich so verletzt, weil es nun wirklich keinen Ort auf der Welt mehr gab, an dem sie Ruhe finden konnte um die schlimme Zeit zu vergessen. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst, dass ihre nächste Frage alles zerstören würde und doch fragte sie: „Wer ist Maurice?"

Adelaide schaute tapfer auf und sagte leise: „Er ist dein Bruder, Feelicitas."

„Nein, das kann doch nicht-" entfuhr es ihr und sie wurde wütend. Kaum war man sie los, holten sie sich ein neues Kind. Wie konnten die nur? Doch Adelaide unterbrach ihren Seelenschmerz mit wenigen klaren Worten.

„Er ist leiblich und es kann sein. Egal was du denkst, das war nicht geplant.", versuchte sie Feelicitas zu beruhigen. Dieser fiel ein Stein von der Seele und doch blieb da ein Rest Misstrauen. Adelaide de Fresy war Mitte 40, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie nach 25 Jahren ohne eigene Kinder plötzlich eines bekam.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", musste Feelicitas zugeben, obwohl sie es Adelaide von Herzen wünschte.

„Ich habe selbst sehr lange nicht daran geglaubt. Es kam so überraschend. Weißt du noch? Ich hatte doch so Magenbeschwerden und dann nach ein paar Wochen bekam ich immer diese Blähungen und außerdem habe ich doch so zugenommen."

Feelicitas dachte zurück und hätte sich am liebsten für ihre Dummheit geschlagen. Natürlich war Adelaides Unwöhlsein Ausdruck einer Schwangerschaft gewesen.

„Mach dir nichts draus mein Liebes. Wir beide hätten eigentlich wissen müssen, was es bedeutet, doch scheinbar waren wir blind. Ich kann es nur damit erklären, dass ich es nicht merken wollte. Aber ich war schon ziemlich weit, als das mit deinem Verschwinden geschah. Erst durch den Stress und die Angst wurde bekannt, dass ich es war. Ich bekam einen Schwächeanfall. Ich hatte fast eine Frühgeburt, weil ich mich so aufgeregt hatte. Also hat man mich die restlichen drei Monate ins Bett gesteckt, wo ich mich nicht bewegen durfte."

Es hörte sich sehr ruhig an, doch unter der Oberfläche spürte Feelicitas ein riesiges dunkles Loch, das ihr verschwinden in Adelaides Seele hinterlassen hatte. Wenn sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen und ihre Beherrschthei verloren hatte, dann musste es schlimm gewesen sein.

Adelaide tupfte sich ein paar Tränen ab und lächelte Feelicitas traurig an: „Wie heißt sie noch mal?", fragte sie leise.

„Serena. Serena Eileen ... Snape.", fügte sie zögernd hinzu und traf den Blick ihrer Mutter. Feelicitas hielt ihm stand und hob die Hand mit ihrem Ring hoch. Adelaide nickte verstehend und es war, als erleichterte sie dieses Wissen.

„Bist...bist du wegen dieses Snape nicht wiedergekommen?", fragte sie verhalten und strich betont aufmerksam über Serenas Löckchen.

„Maman, ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Mir ist etwas sehr schreckliches zugestoßen. Erst seit ein paar Wochen trage ich den Namen von Serenas Erzeuger. Es ist eine bloße Zweckehe, die mir Schutz bietet. Ich bin in etwas sehr böses rein geraten."

Falls das auf Adelaide keinen Sinn gemacht hatte, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Doch scheinbar war sie mitgekommen: „Hat es was mit-"

„Nein, die haben damit nichts zu tun. Es könnte aber damit zusammen hängen. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts, Maman."

Adelaide gab ihr Serena zurück und schickte sich an Kaffee aufzubrühen: „Du willst bestimmt keinen Kaffe, oder? Tee habe ich gerade nicht, aber ich könnte dir Milch anbieten. Maurice ist darauf genauso verrückt wie du es immer warst."

Feelicitas musste ihre Mutter bewundern. Sie hatte ihr schon so viel Kummer im Leben bereitet und doch hielt sie immer noch zu ihr. Sie ließ sich Milch geben und dann wartete sie, bis Adelaide wieder saß und erzählte ihr in groben Zügen die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre. Adelaide wurde immer blasser und Feelicitas konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihre Mutter ahnte, dass sie bald unangenehme Fragen stellen musste.

„Warum habt ihr nicht nach mir suchen lassen? Ich bin nirgendwo vermisst worden? Ist es weil ihr mich gar nicht richtig adoptiert habt?", platzte es aus Feelicitas heraus und sie blickte Adelaide flehend an.

Ein Moment herrschte Stille zwischen beiden, dann versuchte Adelaide sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen: „Ich weiß nicht woher du das hast, ich-"

„Maman, ich weiß das es so ist, also sag die Wahrheit. Was war los?" Feelicitas merkte selbst, dass sie einen Ton drauf hatte, den sie sich damals dieser Frau gegenüber nie getraut hätte. Ihr Umgang hatte wohl auf sie abgefärbt.

Leise antwortete Adelaide: „Feelicitas es tut mir so leid, dass du in so dunkle Machenschaften gezogen wurdest. Ja, natürlich hast du recht und es stimmt. Wie hast du?-"

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle.", würgte sie Adelaide ab. Im Moment stand ihr wirklich nicht der Sinn danach, sie über Miriel und das Standesamt aufzuklären: „Ich frage dich noch mal, warum wurde ich nicht gesucht?"

Adelaide schien verwirrt: „Dein Vater hat dich gesucht. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, ich lag im Bett.", beharrte sie störrisch.

Feelicitas wurde etwas bleicher, als sie verstand, was Adelaide nicht klar war. _Natürlich hat er ihr gesagt, dass er mich sucht. Aber das hat er nicht wirklich ernsthaft betrieben. Er war froh mich endlich los zu sein._

Doch sollte sie ihrer Mutter sagen, dass ihr Mann die Bereitschaft besessen hatte, lieber seiner ungeliebten Tochter ein Unglück zustoßen zu lassen, als etwas unternehmen zu wollen?

Auf jeden Fall musste sie es schonend einbringen und atmete tief durch: „Maman, er hat es nicht getan. Er hat nicht gesucht."

„Red keinen Unsinn, Feelicia. Natürlich hat Louis alles getan um dich wiederzubekommen. Er war wochenlang praktisch von morgens bis abends unterwegs.", erklang es ungeduldig.

_Ja, jetzt bin ich wieder Feelicia, hast du dir ja toll gemerkt, dass er mich immer so nennt, weil ich so eine Schande bin und er den Namen nicht aussprechen kann. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich in Briancon vollaufen lassen. Schließlich habe ich mich beinahe daran schuldig gemacht, dass sein Erbe sich davonmachte._

Feelicitas spürte die Wut in sich hochsteigen. Alte Wut, über die sie längst hinweg sein sollte.

Sie fixierte ihre Mutter ernster und diese rückte ein Stück mit dem Stuhl zurück und hielt unauffällig nach Maurice Ausschau.

„Maman, ich habe dich noch nie angelogen, das weißt du.", äußerte Feelicitas ruhig und der Ausdruck in Adelaides Augen entspannte sich. Plötzlich fiel Feelicitas etwas ein. Sie sah sich hektisch um: „Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte sie lauernd und der mahnende Ton ihrer Mutter traf sie tief: „Feelicitas."

„Wo ist er?", äußerte sie lauter, jedes einzele Wort betonend und blickte Adelaide dabei tief in die Augen. Diese gab nach: „Louis hat heute eine Exkursion mit den Älteren. Sie sind nach Briancon in ein Museum gefahren. Dein Vater kommt erst spät zurück."

„Gut, bis dahin werde ich wieder weg sein. Maman, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss solltest du ernst nehmen. Dein ehrenwerter Mann, hat dich angelogen. Ich weiß aus sehr sicherer Quelle, dass nirgendwo auch nur ein Suchzettel aufgehängt wurde."

„Ach, das ist doch Unsinn. Feelicitas, ich weiß um eure Schwierigkeiten miteinander, doch so was würde er nicht tun." Immer noch stand tiefer Unglaube in den Augen ihrer Mutter.

„Weißt du wozu er wirklich imstande ist?", rief Feelicitas aufgebracht und Serena in ihren Armen fing an unruhig zu zappeln. Das genügte, um ihre Mutter auf den Boden zurück zu holen. Trotzdem mussten einige Dinge gesagt werden: „Das was er bereits getan hat, ist nicht sehr weit davon entfernt. Findest du, dass er mich richtig vermisst haben sollte?"

Erstmals schien Adelaide darüber nachzusinnen und ihr Blick wurde plötzlich müde, war für Feelicitas aber Antwort genug. Sie hatte es verstanden.

„Feelicitas, woher hast du das überhaupt? Was ist geschehen, dass du in so einer Gefahr schwebst?"

„Das werde ich dir alles noch sagen. Aber eines musst du wissen. Ihm war es egal, ob ich tot war, oder man mir was schreckliches angetan hat. Er wollte mich doch schon immer aus eurem Leben haben."

Adelaide war mittlerweile ziemlich aufgeschreckt: „Feelicitas, du machst mir Angst."

Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie redeten traute sich Maurice aus seiner Ecke, in der er geschmollt hatte und stürzte sich auf seine große Schwester.

„Mama nich Angst tun, Hexe!"

Sie blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. So süß er auch aussah, er erinnerte sie an seinen Erzeuger. Zudem schien er mehr als verwöhnt zu sein_. Junge, wenn du wüstest, wie recht du hast. _

Adelaide deutete den Blick richtig und zog Maurice von Feelicitas weg und schickte ihn leise in sein Zimmer.

„Du liest ihm auch zu viele Horrorgeschichten vor.", bemerkte Feelicitas eisig: „Aber sei unbesorgt, letztendlich war das vielleicht auch ganz gut, denn nur deswegen seid ihr noch am Leben."

Dann erzählte sie ihrer Mutter eiskalt und ruhig von der magischen Welt und dem bösen Herrscher, der es auf alles abgesehen hatte, was ihm im Wege stehen konnte. Adelaide war die Angst zwar anzusehen, doch sie war eindeutig nicht die Frau, die deswegen den Verstand verlieren würde.

Selbst als Feelicitas ihren Zauberstab zückte und die schmutzigen Tassen magisch spülte entfuhr ihr kein Laut des Entsetzens.

Ja, Maman war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Und sie hatte auch immer gewusst, dass ihre Tochter anders war und es akzeptiert. Zwar hatte Feelicitas dann doch keine Karriere als Heilige gemacht, doch scheinbar schien Adelaide das mit dem Zaubern auch zufrieden zu stellen.

„Darfst du eigentlich so wild in der Gegend rumzaubern?", fragte sie zögernd, doch ihre Frage war gar nicht einmal so dumm.

„Das werden wir schon merken.", antwortete Feelicitas. Doch wie schon auf ihrer Flucht bemerkt, die Welt hatte anderes zu tun, als sich um ihren Verbleib zu kümmern.

Über das Gespräch war es mittlerweile Abend geworden. Feelicitas hatte nicht vor diesen Tag mit einem großen Streit zu beenden und so brachte sie ihrer Mutter schonend bei, dass sie sich mit Serena im Gasthaus einquartieren wollte. Adelaide nahm es gut auf und es war sogar ihre Idee, Louis de Fresy erstmal die Anwesendheit ihrer Tochter vorzuenthalten. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich auch denken, dass Feelicitas dann nicht zurückkommen würde.

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Feelicitas ging hinunter ins Dorf.

Das Gasthaus hatte in diesen Julitagen Hochkonjunktur. Genau betrachtet hieß es, dass sich ein oder zwei Gäste einfanden. Ansonsten hatten die Besitzer hauptsächlich mit dem Ausschenken von Spirituosen zu tun.

Der alte Wirt schien sich nicht mehr an Feelicitas zu erinnern. Doch das nahm sie ihm nicht übel, manche hatten halt ein schlechtes Gedächtnis.

Sie bekam ein Zimmer und legte Serena schlafen. Sie selber machte sich noch zu einem anderen Ziel auf. Seit etwa fünf Jahren war der Wirt mit dem alten Stubenmädchen verheiratet. Solange sich Feelicitas erinnern konnte, war die ältliche Frau schon hier beschäftigt, Möglicherweise war sie es auch schon, als Miriel Lefay damals hier wohnte.

Feelicitas hatte Glück, denn wenigstens die Frau erkannte sie wieder. Es dauerte nicht lange und brauchte Feelicitas nur ein paar gezielte Fragen nach dem Jahr 1981, da begann die Wirtin zu reden und hörte nicht mehr auf. Sie erzählte Feelicitas endlich ohne jegliche Scheu alles über den dreitägigen Aufenthalt der rothaarigen Frau mit dem kleinen Kind. Feelicitas wollte nicht unbedingt alles über diese schicksalhaften letzten Tage im Leben ihrer Mutter wissen. Es riss zu viele Wunden auf, denn sie selbst machte gerade genau dasselbe durch.

Die Wirtin schien aber so erleichtert zu sein. Sie spürte förmlich, dass vor ihr jemand stand, der ihre Angst verstehen konnte. Dem man von den Türen, die urplötzlich vor den Köpfen neugieriger Stubenmädchen zuschlugen, erzählen konnte. Von bunten Lichtern in der Nacht, die auf dem Flur schienen, obgleich es keine Erklärungen dafür gab.

Sie erzählte Feelicitas sogar von ihren Vorbehalten. Von dem komischen Aussehen der Frau. Die immer gehetzt und wie auf der Flucht aussah, argwöhnisch und fast schon, als wolle sie sich auf jeden stürzen, der es auch nur wagte anzuklopfen. Sie hatte nicht in diese Gegend gepasst, diese komische Frau und Feelicitas erschien es wie eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass man das auch über sie selbst behauptete.

Schließlich bekam sie auch etwas Neues heraus. Scheinbar hatte sich Miriel mit dem damals noch recht jungen Stubenmädchen unterhalten und ihr erzählt, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Verwandten in Embrun war.

Als sie sich trennten war es bestimmt schon nach Mitternacht und Feelicitas fiel in tiefen Schlaf. Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, fiel ihr wieder auf, dass der Mann auf dem Standesamt von einer Synaile Lefay geredet, sich aber nicht weiter dazu äußert hatte.

Sie wollte gerade zum Herrenhaus zurückkehren, da ihr Vater bestimmt schon längst in der Schule war, da wurde sie von der Wirtin nochmals beiseite gezogen.

Sie hielt ihr einen staubigen Beutel hin, der leicht modrig roch.

„Das gehörte dieser Frau. Ich habe es nie weggeschmissen, denn ich dachte mir, dass irgendjemand einmal danach fragen würde. Es kam mir schon immer unheimlich vor, dass zwei Menschen einfach so verschwinden und sich keiner dafür interessiert.", erläuterte sie schüchtern und trotz ihres Alters sah sie mädchenhaft aus. Natürlich hatte es keine Leiche gegeben. Miriel endete als eine tote Taube und war wohl irgendwann von irgendeinem Aasfresser verschleppt worden. Sie bedankte sich bei der Wirtin und machte sich davon, bevor dieser ein weiterer Zusammenhang auffiel.

Das mit der plötzlichen Adoption hatte im Dorf schon immer Gerüchte erzeugt. Manche dachten auch, dass die de Fresys ein Kind geklaut hätten, doch bei deren Einfluss traute sich niemand etwas offen zu sagen. Und nach ein paar Jahren bot ihnen Feelicitas selbst genug Stoff für neue Gerüchte. Adelaide hatte versucht das einzudämmen, indem sie ihre Tochter nicht mehr alleine gehen ließ. Feelicitas schlich sich trotzdem immer noch weg und erhielt, wegen spätabendlicher Waldspaziergänge und des häufigen provozierens ihres Vormundes, vergeblich Ausgehverbot.

Was Feelicitas nun in ihrer Hand hielt, waren also Habseligkeiten und Kleider ihrer leiblichen Mutter. Alles was Miriel Lefay wichtig genug war, um es auf einer Flucht mitzunehmen, alles was von ihr übrig geblieben war, stand in diesen Moment auf den kleinen Marktplatz dieses Dorfes.

Wenn Feelicitas nicht aufpasste, dann würde Serena auch irgendwann so enden.

Wie hatte sie nur zurückgehen und unweigerlich das Böse in dieses Dorf bringen können?

Ob sie sich selbst oder ihre Mutter meinte, wusste sie nicht so ganz.

Sie wurde schon von Adelaide erwartet, doch Maurice zog eine Schnute und verkroch sich im alten Hundezwinger. Ihre Mutter sah aus, als hätte sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. So als sei etwas schlimmes geschehen. „Maman, weiß er etwas?", bestürmte Feelicitas sie, doch Adelaide verneinte: „Ich habe kein Wort gesagt. Wir haben überhaupt nicht viel miteinander geredet und er ist sofort ins Bett gegangen. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ich musste immer daran denken, was du gesagt hast. Und...und dann bin ich in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen."

Feelicitas schluckte schwer. Louis de Fresys Reich war seine Arbeit. Sie konnte sich die Angst ihrer Mutter gut vorstellen. Jederzeit konnte ihr Mann aufwachen und merken, dass seine Frau ihm gerade alles durchwühlte. Es war fast so, als wenn Feelicitas Severus Arbeitszimmer durchwühlt hätte. Die Reaktion wäre bestimmt nicht weniger grauenhaft: „Und? Du siehst aus, als hättest du etwas gefunden.", fragte sie Adelaide.

„Ich hatte mir gewünscht etwas zu finden. Eine Suchanzeige, oder irgendetwas anderes, was mir beweisen würde, dass du dich irrst. Doch ich habe überhaupt nichts gefunden. Aber kurz bevor ich ihn aus dem Schlaf reißen wollte, um das Thema mit der Begründung eines Alptraums noch mal anzuschneiden, fand ich doch was.

Dein Misstrauen gegen Louis scheint mehr als nur berechtigt zu sein."

Damit zog Adelaide etwas aus ihrer Tasche, dass wie ein angekokelter Brief aussah.

„Was ist das?"

„Es lag in einer der hintersten Schubladen.", erläuterte ihre Mutter leise: „Wie es scheint ist das hier ein Brief an dich. Laut dem Datum kam er genau an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag an."

Feelicitas platzierte Serena in einen Sessel und riss ihrer Mutter den mitgenommen aussehenden Umschlag aus Pergament aus den Fingern.

„Er ist nicht geöffnet.", bemerkte Adelaide und fuhr hastig fort, während sie Feelicitas einen bittenden Blick zuwarf: „ Vielleicht solltest du ihn auch nicht öffnen. Bleib einfach hier, meine Liebe."

Doch Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf und brach das Siegel auf: „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht bleiben Maman und keiner darf wissen, dass ich hier war, sonst seid ihr in großer Gefahr. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Maurice wird ihm sofort erzählen, dass eine Hexe im Haus war. Dein Mann wird wissen, dass ich es war und du wirst es ihm sagen. Dann ist es besser, wenn ich schon wieder weg bin."

Doch Adelaide gab nicht auf. Sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht noch einmal verlieren: „Aber wohin willst du denn gehen? Hier ist dein Zuhause. Willst du wieder zu diesem Severus Snape gehen? Du kannst dich doch selbst wehren."

Feelicitas schaute überrascht auf, doch dann senkte sich ihr Blick: „Vielleicht mache ich das. Er ist ein sehr großer Magier, Maman. Und ich muss an unser Kind denken. Wenn ich durch die Dinge, die geschahen eines gelernt habe, dann das, dass man am sichersten ist, wenn man sich unter seine Feinde mischt. Doch bevor ich nicht herausgefunden habe, warum das alles geschehen ist, werde ich nicht zurückkehren."

Dann holte sie vorsichtig das Pergament aus dem Umschlag. Ein Brief erschien, der mit zierlicher Handschrift verfasst war. Feelicitas las ihn laut vor und ihr Blick wurde immer ungläubiger, je weiter sie durch die Zeilen flog:

_Freitag, der 13.7.1981_

_Meine geliebte Feelicitas, _

_ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass ich das hier schreiben muss,_ a_ber es hat damals in meiner Zeit viele solcher Briefe gegeben. An Freunde, Verwandte, Ehemänner._

_Wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, dann bist du eine erwachsene Frau, nur ein Jahr jünger als ich es war, als ich deinen Vater Nathaniel geheiratet habe. Und du stehst allein da, weil ich, deine Mutter, nicht bei dir sein kann. Ich habe es wohl nicht geschafft. _

_Ich habe lange über diesem Brief gesessen, voller Zweifel, ob ich all meine Liebe in so ein Blatt Papier stecken sollte oder kann. Doch wie du von deiner Großmutter Synaile zweifelsohne schon gelernt hast, darf man sich nicht einfach drücken. Sie hat dir sicher die selbe Zucht und Ordnung angedeihen lassen, die sie mir mitgab. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie du bist, wenn du das hier liest. Groß...-_

Ein dunkler Fleck machte die Schrift unkenntlich, es sah fast aus, als hätte jemand wirklich versucht den Brief in Brand zu stecken. Doch Louis de Fresy konnte diesen Brief so nicht aus der Welt schaffen. Ein magisches Siegel lag wohl darauf. Nach siebzehn Jahren war dieses aber soweit erschlafft, dass der Brief doch nicht mehr ganz so unberührbar war. Hastig las sie weiter.

_-... hast du gerade eine riesige Geburtstagsparty mit all deinen Freunden. _

_Du sitzt jetzt am Abend vor dem fast vertilgten Kuchen und schaust noch mal deine Geschenke durch. Charley Evonshare, wird dir bestimmt etwas Wundervolles geschenkt haben. Ich hoffe er ist nicht mehr der kleine Racker, den ich kannte. Mama ist natürlich überhaupt nicht davon begeistert und deshalb wirst du wohl schon gelernt haben, dass du so was vor ihr verbergen solltest. Doch so schlimm dir deine Großmutter auch manchmal erscheinen mag, im Grunde ihres Herzens ist sie ein guter Mensch. Das weißt du aber sicher selbst. _

_Natürlich könnten alle Worte der Welt nicht die Jahre ohne mich ersetzen und ich weiß, dass du dich an mich nicht mehr sehr gut erinnern kannst und alle Fotos, die uns zeigen, werden die Verluste auch nicht besser machen. (Hat Mama dir das von der Hochzeit gezeigt? Der kleine Charley hat mein Kleid mit seinem Erbrochenen total vollgemacht. Klee hatte noch versucht es zu reinigen, doch die Flecken gingen nicht mehr weg. ) Ich...- _

Wieder fehlte ein Teil des Textes, an dessen Stelle nur noch ein Loch klaffte.

_-...natürlich nicht ohne Grund, denn ich weiß auch, dass dieser Brief Wunden aufreißen wird. Bei Großmutter hattest du immer ein sicheres Leben und egal ob du nun in Beauxbaton oder Hogwarts zur Schule gehst, niemand wird deine Eltern kennen, denn der Name Lefay ist ziemlich unbekannt und die meisten unserer Verwandten verleugnen ihn schon mal gerne. _

_Doch gerade jetzt, wo du in die Welt der Erwachsenen Eintritt, erhältst, solltest du vorsichtig sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob Voldemort immer noch in England herrscht und Schrecken verbreitet. Ich hoffe aber mit Allem, was mir an Hoffnung bleibt, dass es nicht so ist. Doch auch wenn dieser Schwarzmagier dir unbekannt sein sollte, weil er längst vergessen wurde, so musst du dich in Acht nehmen. Es gibt einen Grund, weswegen wir von ihm gejagt wurden...-_

Doch so sehr Feelicitas sich auch wünschte, diesen endlich zu erfahren, kam sie an das schlimmste Stück des Briefes, das sogar abgerissen war. Nur noch ein schmaler Streifen war übrig und bröckelte vor sich hin.

_-...musst dich immer hüten, aber ich hoffe deine Gegenwart hat dir ein ruhigeres Leben zu bieten. _

_In Liebe_

_Miriel Lefay_

Mit tränenden Augen ließ Feelicitas den Brief sinken. Adelaide schaute sie betroffen an, näherte sich ihr langsam und umarmte sie. Feelicitas war so verwirrt. Sie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und brach in all den Tränen aus, die schon so lange ungeweint waren. Hier neben ihr war der einzige Mensch, der sie wirklich verstand und sie gab sich ganz dem Trost hin. Adelaide tröstete ihr Kind, doch sie schaute mit sorgenvollem Blick auf den Brief. Sie verstand nicht alles, doch genug um zu erraten, das diese Miriel Lefay, die verschwundene Frau war.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass diese Frau ihr Kind ausgesetzt hatte. Deswegen hatte sie nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es unrecht sein könnte, die Kleine zu behalten. Doch jetzt drang ihr ein tiefer Stich ins Herz. Feelicitas war nie allein gewesen. Sie hatte noch Familie und es war Adelaides Schuld, dass Feelicitas diese Kindheit, die Miriel Lefay vorausgesetzt hatte, vorenthalten wurde.

Langsam fing auch sie wieder zu weinen an und es dauerte lange, bis die beiden Frauen damit wieder aufhören konnten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	17. Zurück an den Anfang

**Zurück an den Anfang **

Als sich die beiden Frauen endlich wieder beruhigt hatten, schauten sie sich unsicher an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Feelicitas.", beteuerte Adelaide leise, doch Feelicitas lag es fern ihrer Mutter Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Es musste so kommen. Wer weiß was geschehen wäre, wenn du mich wieder weggegeben hättest."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte sich zu Serena um. Das Baby hatte mittlerweile Gesellschaft bekommen. Maurice war zu ihr auf das Sofa gekrabbelt und betrachtete Serena forschend. Feelicitas musste lachen.

Die beiden sahen wie Geschwister aus, obwohl Maurice Serenas Onkel war und es die beiden Kinder gar nicht geben dürfte. Als Maurice merkte, dass ihn seine Mutter wieder wahrnahm, stürzte er sich vom Sofa und lief mit einem lauten Schrei auf sie zu, wo er sich an Adelaide drückte.

„Mama, hat Mausi lieb?", fragte er ängstlich und beäugte Feelicitas missmutig. Adelaide beugte sich zu ihm hinab und beteuerte ihre Liebe zu ihm. Feelicitas kümmerte sich lieber um ihren eigenen Nachwuchs. Serena brauchte dringend eine neue Windel und so verschwand Feelicitas mit dem Baby in ihr altes Kinderzimmer. Es war nun Maurice Reich. Die Wände waren mit blauen Autos bemalt und das Zimmer wirkte schöner, als Feelicitas selbst es jemals hatte.

Sie steuerte unbeirrt die Wickelkommode an und suchte eine Windel. Zum Glück konnte sie die schrumpfen, sonst hätte Serena auch gleich nackt bleiben können. Der Erfolg wäre der Selbe gewesen.

Adelaide trat hinter ihr ins Zimmer und auch Maurice schoss an ihr vorbei. Er warf sich augenblicklich auf sein Bett und klammerte sich an seinen Teddybären, so als ob er fürchtete, Feelicitas würde ihm auch das noch streitig machen wollen. Feelicitas blickte ihn besorgt an. War sie wirklich so schrecklich?

Adelaide spürte ihren Frust: „Ich war dagegen, dass Maurice dein Zimmer bekommt. Doch Louis hat mich solange bekniet, bis ich nachgegeben habe. Er meinte, in meinem Zustand sollte ich nicht so weit laufen müssen. Dabei war ein zweites Kind der wahre Jungbrunnen. Ich fühle mich so gut wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr." Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Maurice hatte sich mittlerweile dazu entschieden einzuschlafen und lag mit dem Daumen im Mund auf seinem Teddybären.

„Es war wohl eher so, dass er all meine Spuren auslöschen wollte.", bemerkte Feelicitas giftig.

Adelaide nickte nur bekümmert: „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Was ist aus meinen Sachen geworden?", fragte Feelicitas beim Anblick des scheinbar brandneuen Teddybären: „Ich frage nur, weil Serena noch ein wenig Spielzeug brauchen könnte."

Eigentlich hatte sie sich schon damit abgefunden, dass Adelaide ihr sagen würde, ihr Mann hätte alles weggeschmissen, weil es alter Plunder war und Maurice nur mit dem Besten aufwachsen sollte. Doch Adelaide lächelte: „Oh, deine Sachen füllen den ganzen Dachboden. Nimm mit was du tragen kannst. Ich glaube nicht, dass Maurice jemals mit deinen Puppen spielen will. Warte, ich gehe kurz den Schlüssel holen, dann gehen wir mal nachschauen."

Adelaide verschwand und Feelicitas folgte ihr dankbar. Dieses Zimmer machte sie traurig. Sie fühlte sich so entwurzelt.

Auf ihrem Weg nach unten kam sie wieder an dem Beutel aus dem Gasthaus vorbei. Stimmt, den hatte sie ja total vergessen.

Der Beutel enthielt ein rosa Kinderkleid und einen grünen Pullover mit gelben Drachen bestickt. In den Ärmel waren drei Flaschen eingerollt. Sie erinnerten Feelicitas an Zaubertrankflaschen, waren aber länger und dünner. In einer war eine silbrigweiße Flüssigkeit, die trübe dahinlief. Die anderen beiden waren leer. Es sah so aus, als wäre auch in ihnen etwas gewesen, doch die eingetrockneten Reste und das fehlen der Korken, ließen nichts Gutes vermuten. Hatte Miriel irgendwas Wichtiges mit diesen Flaschen vorgehabt?

Adelaide kam wieder: „Das dauert aber noch etwas, bis Serena da reinpasst." Bemerkte sie und zeigte auf das Kleidchen mit den Volantärmeln.

„So was hattest du auch damals an. Es müsste noch oben sein. " Fügte sie hinzu und ergriff die Flucht zum Dachboden hinauf.

Feelicitas folgte ihr.

Gegen Mittag war der Dachboden leer und alle Dinge, die Feelicitas haben wollte, befanden sich geschrumpft in ihrer Tasche. Adelaide schaute zwar immer noch etwas irritiert, doch nachdem Feelicitas ihr versichert hatte, dass so was ganz normal war, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Der Abschied fiel beiden schwer.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?", fragte Adelaide besorgt.

„Ich werde meine Großmutter suchen und sie ein paar Dinge fragen. Aber vorher muss ich noch etwas in Briancon erledigen."

Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und diese Verstand, wen Feelicitas aufsuchen würde.

„Sei vorsichtig. Pierre hatte erst vor einem halben Jahr einen Herzkasper. Wenn du mit der Tür ins Haus fällst, dann übersteht er es nicht."

Feelicitas nickte ernst und versprach ihr sorgsam zu sein.

„Und was hast du nun vor?", stellte sie ihrer Mutter die selbe Frage.

„Ich werde Louis zur Rede stellen. Ob ich ihm noch eine Chance gebe, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht ist es nicht schlecht, wenn ich erst mal meine Tante Betsy besuche. Ich glaube ich kann es nicht ertragen, was er zu sagen hat. Schreibst du mir? Du weißt ja wo Betsy wohnt."

Feelicitas umarmte ihre Mutter und versprach ihr eine Eule zu schicken.

Es dauerte noch etwas, bis Adelaide das mit den Eulen verstanden hatte und so verfehlte sie der heimkommende Louis de Fresy nur knapp.

Feelicitas hatte niemals wieder vorgehabt, ihre Füße über die Schwelle der psychiatrischen Heilanstalt von Briancon zu setzen und doch stand sie jetzt dort und war im Begriff genau das zu tun. Serena schlief unruhig in ihren Armen und gab ein leises Wimmern von sich. _Ja, du weißt auch, wie schrecklich es hier ist, _dachte Feelicitas und betrachtete ihr Baby liebevoll. _Doch wir werden nicht lange bleiben, meine Kleine. Weißt du, dass deine Mama hier mal über sechs Wochen eingesperrt war? _

Doch Serena kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Sorgen ihrer Mutter. Sie seufzte nur kurz und zuckte mit der Nase. Feelicitas merkte, dass sie wohl mit sich selbst sprach. Das war ihr schon lange nicht mehr so ausdauernd passiert und sie machte diesen Ort dafür verantwortlich. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und stand dem Pförtner gegenüber, der sie verwirrt anblickte: „Sie wünschen?", fragte er gelangweilt, was überhaupt nicht zu seiner übrigen Mimik passte.

„Ich würde gerne Dr. Beauchamp sprechen. Sagen sie ihm, Feelicitas Lefay steht vor der Tür."

Der Pförtner nickte, wandte sich ab und sprach in ein Mikrophon. Eine stämmige Frau in Schwesternrobe erschien und ließ Feelicitas ein. Zum Glück war es niemand, den Feelicitas aus eigener schmerzlicher Erfahrung von früher kannte. Trotzdem war ihr dieses kleiderschrankartige Geschöpf ein Graus und sie drückte Serena unbewusst fester an sich.

Die Schwester führte sie durch einen freundlichen aber dennoch tristen Flur, der bunt angestrichen war und warf nur einen beiläufigen Blick auf die junge Frau. Feelicitas schaute sich um. Seit damals war hier neu angestrichen worden, doch nichts auf der Welt hätte sie davon ablenken können, dass das nur Fassade für Besucher war. Im Inneren dieser Hölle regierten farblose Betonwände.

Sie wurde im Büro des Psychiaters zurückgelassen und sah sich neugierig um. Pierre Beauchamp selbst war auch schon immer ein Verrückter. Seitdem Feelicitas ihn kannte, hatte er schon den Tick alles zu sammeln, was andere nicht mehr zu schätzen wussten. In dieser Eigenschaft erinnerte es sie unwillkürlich an Sirius vermaledeiten Hauselfen Kreacher. Doch Dr. Beauchamp sammelte nicht das Tafelsilber anderer Leute, sondern alles was seine Patienten zurückließen. Alte Puppen, Kinderwagen, Bücher und Teddybären säumten seine Wände und Ecken und zeugten von den traurigen Geschichten seiner Patienten, denn er war ein Kinderpsychologe.

Feelicitas schaute sich noch eine Weile beklommen um, bis sie sich endlich hinsetzte und abwartete.

Sie musste nicht lange warten. Die Nachricht ihrer Anwesendheit hatte Dr. Beauchamp wirklich in helle Aufregung versetzt. Er atmete schwer und hielt sich die Brust, als er ins Zimmer stürzte. Wahrscheinlich war er den ganzen Weg gerannt. Er war älter geworden und seine Haare zeigten immer mehr weiße Fäden, obgleich er einer dieser Menschen gewesen sein mochte, die schon mit Mitte zwanzig vor Sorgen ganz grau wurden. Es wunderte sie, dass er immer noch nicht in Rente war.

„Feelicitas.", keuchte er, als ob er überhaupt nichts gewusst hätte: „Mein Gott, ich dachte Evangelice erzählt mir Märchen, als sie behauptete du würdest in meinen Büro sitzen. Aber du kennst sie ja, sie weiß immer alles."

Ja, Feelicitas kannte Evangelice und ihre zuweilen echt unheimliche Begabung, die Anwesenheit von Geistern und Menschen selbst auf große Entfernungen wahrnehmen zu können. Sie hatten sich ja oft genug in der Gruppe getroffen: „Ist sie immer noch hier, oder schon wieder?", fragte sie höchst bekümmert und ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem blinden und entstellten Mädchen, das mittlerweile auch erwachsen sein musste. Eines von vielen Schicksalen, die hier hängen geblieben waren und deren einziger Fehler es war, darauf zu beharren, anders sein zu dürfen.

Doch Dr. Beauchamp ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen betrachtete er sie von unten bis oben und seine Augen verweilten auf dem Kind. „Ähm...ist das deines?", fragte er zögernd und suchte hinter seinem Schreibtisch Schutz. Doch Feelicitas war es nicht danach, in alte Gewohnheiten zurück zu fallen: „Ja, das ist meine Tochter Serena Eileen." Dann beugte sie sich zu der mittlerweile hellwachen Serena, die sich neugierig mit ihren stechend grünen Augen im Raum umsah: „Serena, das ist der Doktor, der deiner Mama einmal sagte, dass er sie lieber ins Gefängnis bringen wollte, bevor sie ein Kind bekommen dürfe. Ein sehr netter Mensch, wirklich."

Serena gab ein leises Glucksen von sich.

„Kluges Mädchen, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.", äußerte Feelicitas trocken und betrachtete Pierre Beauchamp mit durchdringendem Blick.

Dieser hatte seine Unsicherheit abgelegt und beäugte sie mit forschenden Blicken: „Du siehst ganz anders aus.", stellte er schließlich fest und setzte sich gedankenverloren auf eine Kante seines Schreibtisches.

„Tja, mag wohl daran liegen, dass auch ich älter werde. Das liegt in der Natur. Wollen sie mir keinen Tee anbieten, Dr. Beauchamp?"

Pierre Beauchamp wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er immer heißen Tee dabei hatte, weil er ohne nicht mehr leben konnte.

„Okay", er lächelte: „Heute gibt es Vanilletee."

„Auch gut, den hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.", seufzte Feelicitas und betrachtete ihren alten Psychiater, wie er zwischen seinem Gerümpel nach einer zweiten Tasse suchte.. Als sie aufstand zuckte er zusammen und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch, doch Feelicitas beachtete ihn nicht weiter und legte Serena auf das alte Sofa. Sie nannte es immer „das Verhörsofa", denn wer einmal darauf saß, schaffte es selten wieder wegzukommen, ohne dass ihm vorher auch der letzte Gedanke ausgequatscht wurde.  
Pierre Beauchamp war ein solcher Meister seines Faches, das er mit Legilimentik auch keine besseren Ergebnisse hätte erzielen können.

„Haben sie zufällig eine Windel? Serena hat es vorgezogen ihren Unmut auf geruchsintensive Art zu äußern."

Dr. Beauchamp öffnete eine Kommodentür und reichte ihr eine Windel. „Könnte etwas groß sein. Für gewöhnlich schicken sie mir ihre Kinder erst, wenn sie wenigstens laufen können oder von wirrem Zeugs reden."

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete bis sich Feelicitas ihm wieder zuwandte. Er bekam nicht mit, dass die Windel plötzlich viel kleiner war.

„Du hast uns allen großen Kummer gemacht, als du weggelaufen bist.", äußerte er dann mahnend und erntete als Antwort nur Gelächter.

„Dr. Beauchamp, was immer ihnen erzählt wurde, es ist kein Wort wahr. Fragen sie meine Mamam, sie wird ihnen eine nette Geschichte über Mr. de Fresy zu erzählen wissen. Ich garantiere ihnen, sie wird all das bestätigen, was auch ich Ihnen jetzt sagen würde. Allerdings würden sie mir sowieso kein Wort glauben."

Der Arzt sah sie lange still an: „Warum bist du gekommen? Dir scheint es ja sehr gut zugehen. Du siehst nicht gerade arm aus, Die Kette um den Hals deiner Tochter muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben und dein Ring erzählt mir auch sehr viel über dein jetziges Leben. Hast du geheiratet?"

Feelicitas musste diesen Mann einfach bewundern. So sehr sie ihn immer noch hasste, er war einfach genial: „Ja, habe ich. Einen höchst angesehenen und gut situierten englischen Gentlemen in den besten Jahren, der es nicht ertragen konnte, dass ich ihm wieder entkomme und deswegen mich vom Fleck weg geheiratet hat. Ein schöner Ring, nicht wahr?"

Feelicitas musste ob ihrer Wortwahl selbst grinsen. Der Psychiater hielt es wohl für Lebensfreude und lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?", fragte er ruhig und Feelicitas wurde wieder ernster. Sie überlegte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber, es so kurz wie möglich zu machen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und blickte Dr. Beauchamp auffordernd an.

Dieser verdrehte gerade die Augen: „Bitte nicht so was. Feelicitas. Wenn du den wieder weglegst, dann vergessen wir die Sache. Überleg es dir, sonst muss ich mir Sorgen machen und das willst du doch bestimmt nicht."

Ein irritierter Blick traf ihn.

„Ach bitte. Weißt du wie viele Kinder im Jahr mit dieser Geschichte kommen? Manchmal sind sie dazu noch so wie du und Evangelice und das hat ihre Eltern zum Wahnsinn getrieben. Doch statt selbst herzukommen, schickten sie ihre Kleinen. Leg ihn weg, Feelicitas. Denk an deinen Mann, du willst doch bald wieder zu ihm zurück. Oder?"

Das lag ihr ferner als alles andere, doch es rührte sie, dass Dr. Beauchamp nicht direkt Angst bekam.

„Wünschen sie sich etwas, vielleicht erleben sie heute eine Sternstunde ihrer Zunft.", sagte sie leise und schlug die Lider vor seinem flehenden Blick nieder. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Herzkasper und deshalb versuchte sie es erträglich zu vermitteln.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihre Stofftiersammlung sortiere? Das sieht wirklich scheußlich aus."

Schließlich nickte er kurz und sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Dr. Beauchamp hatte in seinem Leben schon viel gesehen, doch das war nicht genug, um die nun wild umher fliegenden Teddybären als einfache Illusion abzutun und schlichtweg zu ignorieren. Er stand urplötzlich auf und verschloss die Tür.

Als er sich schwer atmend wieder umdrehte, war alles wieder normal. Alles bis auf seine Sammlung. All seine Teddybären saßen ordentlich auf den Regalen und schauten ihn mit ihren Knopfaugen an.

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas, dann tapste der Doktor wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Es tut mir so leid Dr. Beauchamp, ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich so erschrecken. Ich hätte gedacht, dass gerade sie so etwas besser aufnehmen." Feelicitas schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Feelicitas, es fällt mir schwer, das alles zu glauben.", keuchte der alte Psychiater und hielt sich sein Herz.

„Sie müssen gar nichts glauben, sie müssen nur endlich verstehen.", antwortete Feelicitas leise und blickte plötzlich ganz schüchtern auf.

„Und warum muss ich es verstehen? Du willst mir erzählen, was passiert ist, oder?"

Feelicitas nickte. „Ja...ich...ich habe da ein Problem, über das ich gerne gesprochen hätte. Sie sind der Einzige, der nicht entsetzt aus dem Fenster springen wird.", äußerte sie sehr leise, doch Dr. Beauchamp hatte sie schon verstanden und rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht. Plötzlich schien er ganz entschlossen.

„Leg dich hin und schieß los." knurrte er entschieden und Feelicitas gehorchte und legte sich auf das Verhörsofa.

„Brauchen sie keinen Block zum aufschreiben?"

„Wenn ich das aufschreibe, dann werde ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen können und du endest wie Evangelice." Er schaute sie ernst an, als er aber ihre Betroffenheit sah fügte er schnell hinzu: „Feelicitas mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich schon gehen lassen. Und Evangelice kennt nichts anderes, ihr gefällt es hier sehr gut, sonst hätte ich sie schon seit Jahren entlassen."

Feelicitas zögerte noch einen Moment, denn sie erinnerte sich nicht gerne an den düsteren Anfang ihres Weges in die magische Welt, aber man kann sich meistens nicht davor drücken. Und so wollte sie in den Augen ihres Gegenübers keine Enttäuschung aufflammen sehen. Sie hatte ihm Versprechungen gemacht, die musste sie jetzt auch halten. Sie machte es sich auf dem alten Sofa bequemer und blickte Pierre Beauchamp ernst an. Einen kurzen Moment lang erwiderte er ihren Blick, bevor er anfing.

Pierre Beauchamps größte Stärke war es, praktisch jedem Menschen seine tiefsten Geheimnisse entlocken zu können, sobald dieser erst einmal auf der hässlichen Couch lag. Vorwiegend arbeitete er mit Hypnose. Nun ist allgemein bekannt, dass nicht jeder Mensch dafür empfänglich ist und da er nur die begrenzten Möglichkeiten der Muggel zur Verfügung hatte, wurden seine Diagnosen in Fachkreisen schon immer etwas stiefmütterlich behandelt. Hypnosetherapie war damals noch etwas sehr umstrittenes. In den frühen Neunzigern hatte es sogar eine regelrechte Hetze auf ihn und die psychatrische Anstalt gegeben, nachdem gewisse Einzelheiten über die dort herrschenden Umstände bekannt geworden waren.

Das ging soweit, dass Dr. Beauchamp sogar ein Fernsehinterview gab, um sich zu verteidigen. Doch von seinen Aussagen war nicht viel übrig geblieben. Als der Bericht durch die Medien ging, war er sehr sinnentfremdet worden.

Doch das beendete keinesfalls sein Karriereende. Eher war es so, dass es ihm einen neuen Aufschwung bescherte. Plötzlich stande Eltern aus dem ganzen Land mit ihrem etwas zu speziellen Nachwuchs vor der Tür und und beharrten darauf ohne ihn wieder raus zu kommen.

Gerade dieser Ansturm hatte den alten Psychiater dazu gebracht, in sich zu gehen und sich zu fragen, ob das was er tat wirklich richtig war. Nicht zuletzt wegen seiner langjährigen Erfahrung mit solchen Krankheiten und der Beobachtungen welche Zukunft die Betroffenen erwarten durfte, hatte er schließlich den Entschluss gewagt, nur noch die wirklich aussichtslosen Fälle aufnehmen zu wollen. Und deren gab es nicht so viele, als das er nicht jedes einzelne der Kinder in der Anstalt in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Auch wenn es manchmal Rückschläge und Enttäuschungen zu verzeichnen gab, waren ihm gerade die langwierigsten Problemfälle am liebsten.

Seine Schützlinge sahen das natürlich oft anders. Evangelice, die von allen am längsten hier verbracht hatte, verlor erst nach Jahren ihre Abneigung gegen ihn. Und Feelicitas schien über das, was er ihr getan hatte, nie hinwegzukommen. Kein Wunder, hatte er nicht gerade erst den Beweis vorgehalten bekommen, dass die Verrücktheit die er sah, nur eine extreme Andersartigkeit war, die ihm für immer verschlossen bleiben sollte. Er war so froh, dass er schon seit Jahren alle wieder nach Hause schickte, deren Eltern ihm von fliegenden Spielsachen erzählten. Wer weiß wie viele Schicksale er in der Vergangenheit schon zerstört hatte?

Trotzdem es schon immer eine Herausforderung gewesen war Feelicitas zu hypnotisieren, ließ sie es heute freiwillig über sich ergehen.

Aber noch waren sie nicht soweit. Sie musste ihm erst mehr erzählen.

„Okay Feelicitas, dann erzähl mal.", begann er ruhig und blickte sie aufmunternd an. Dieses Spiel kannte sie nur zu gut. Doch anders als früher, schlug ihm keine Aggression entgegen. Sie lächelte nur leicht und holte tief Luft: „Es waren zuerst nur zwei von dieser Sorte, die sich Magier oder auch Zauberer nennen. Einer, er wurde tatsächlich Wurmschwanz genannt, denn das entsprach auch seinem Wesen, fing mich im Wald nahe der Pension ein und machte etwas schlimmes mit mir. Nein, nicht das.", fügte sie hinzu, als er sie schräg ansah.

„Es war, als wenn sie mich mit Beruhigungsmitteln voll gestopft hätten und meinen Willen ausschalteten. Doch sie taten nichts dergleichen, ein einziger Schlenker des Zauberstabes genügt und ein halbwegs talentierter Zauberer kann einem alles nehmen. Den Willen, die Erinnerung, die ganze Existenz. Und so geschah es auch mir. Zwischen dem Letzten was ich bewusst dachte, als mich Wurmschwanz unter den Imperiusfluch setzte und dem Nächsten, was ich wieder bei klarem Verstand erfasste, schienen Jahre gelegen zu haben. Natürlich war ich mir dessen nicht bewusst. Für mich war alles ganz normal. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich an etwas gebunden war, das man nicht von einem zum anderen Moment einfach wegwischen konnte. Etwas, das sogar starke und mächtige Zauberer über Jahre hinweg verzweifeln ließ. Verstehen sie das?"

Er nickte nach einer Weile und Feelicitas glaubte es ihm, als sie mit erzählen fortfuhr.

„Er brachte mich zu seinem Meister. Sie werden es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, doch in England herrscht ein böser Zauberer. Er nennt sich Voldemort. Aber niemand wagt es ihn bei diesem Namen zu nennen, denn alle haben Angst vor seinem Namen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Wurmschwanz ein Tölpel. Voldemort hegte von Anfang an ein gewisses Misstrauen gegen mich. Er sollte damit Recht behalten, denn Wurmschwanz lag dieser Imperiusfluch nicht, unter dem sie mich gebunden hatten. Voldemort ist noch schlimmer als sie, Dr. Beauchamp. So brauchte er auch nicht halb so lange wie sie, um zu merken, dass fast gar nichts an mir stimmte. Sie wissen ja selbst, was man mit mir so erleben kann. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen ich diesen Fluch so schnell wieder loswerden konnte. Später, als er, also der dunkle Lord, ihn selbst erneuerte, hatte ich auch noch das Gefühl, dass etwas falsch war. "

Dr. Beauchamp hatte trotz aller Konzentration den Faden verloren. Feelicitas machte es nichts aus. Selbst wenn er etwas von den Umständen verwechselte, er würde sein Wissen doch nie an einen Anderen weitergeben können und die Aussage des Ganzen würde sich ihm auch so erschließen.

„Feelicitas, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dieser Foldimor-"

„Vol-de-mort!"

„Na ja, du weißt schon-", führte Dr. Beauchamp seine Rede weiter, wurde aber erneut protestierend unterbrochen.

„Nichts da mit Du-weißt-schon-wer. Nennen sie ihn bei seinem Namen."

„Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst. Hat dich dieser Voldemort unsicher gemacht?"

Feelicitas nickte zaghaft und blickte schüchtern hoch.

„Alle denken, ich würde alles, was mit ihm zusammenhängt verdrängen, nur weil ich noch immer Angst habe. Doch schon damals, als ich noch in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe lebte, hatte ich eigentlich weniger Angst. Er war so, ..." einen Moment suchte sie nach einem Wort, aber als sie kein passendes fand, führte sie den Satz zu Ende: „Verständnisvoll?" und schaute Dr. Beauchamp groß an.

„Niemand wird dir daraus einen Vorwurf machen können. Wenn er wirklich so ist, wie du ihn mit deinen wenigen Worten geschildert hast, dann konntest du nichts anderes machen.", sagte Pierre Beauchamp leise.

Nichts hätte Feelicitas mehr trösten können. Wenn schon ihr Psychiater ihr so was sagte, wieso sah sie es dann nicht ein?

„Willst du mir mehr darüber erzählen?", fragte er sanft und zog seine Hynotisierkette mit dem Stein hervor: „Entspann dich, du weißt ja, dass es nicht wehtun wird.", sagte er noch weicher und Feelicitas ließ es einfach geschehen. Langsam verlor sie sich in ihren Erinnerungen und versuchte ihm ihre Empfindungen zu schildern. Dr. Beuchamp hörte schweigend zu und unterbrach nur manchmal für eine kurze Frage.

„ _Er hatte mich in einen Wald gelockt und dann mit diesem Fluch belegt. Wir kamen zu einer Hütte. Ich wurde von hinten geschupst, Wurmschwanz gefiel es wohl nicht, dass ich mich nicht fürchtete, wo er es tat. Er war eindeutig nervös gewesen und das ließ er immer am liebsten an mir aus, schon damals. _

„_Meister, ich habe euch das Mädchen mitgebracht, nach dem ihr verlangt habt.", verkündete er unsicher, als erwarte er dafür einen Tadel, doch eine schrille Stimme drang aus dem Sessel hervor. Und ich erfuhr eine Offenbarung. _

„_Gut gemacht, Wurmschwanz. Bring sie her, ich will sie mit eigenen Augen sehen."_

_Einem Ruf im hintersten Winkel des Verstandes gehorchend, trat ich nun zögernd auch vor den Sessel. Ich sah es genau, dieses Wesen und wollte es doch nicht glauben und nicht sehen, was mir entgegen blickte. Er hatte damals noch keinen menschlichen Körper, doch das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich wollte weglaufen, schreien, doch ein unwiderstehliches Verlangen nahm wieder stärker von mir Besitz und erstickte meine Bedenken vollends. Ich verlor mich sofort in ihm. Auch wenn ich es keinem je zuvor erzählte. Aber er, Voldemort, hatte etwas an sich, schrecklich zwar, aber doch irgendwie anziehend. _

„_Nun gut. Es scheint die richtige zu sein. Verneige dich vor mir!" _

_Ich wusste nicht, was ich damals in meinem Wahn alles tat. So viel ist einfach an mir vorbeigezogen. Ich weiß aber noch, was ich empfunden habe, denn ich erfuhr zum ersten Mal, dass etwas größer war als ich. Bisher war immer ich das Monster, die Missgeburt und musste damit leben. Doch er nahm mir das alles ab und ließ mich gänzlich unschuldig zurück. _

_Meine Beine knickten gegen meinen Willen ein – ich MUSSTE es tun. Da gab es nichts, keinen Willen oder Wunsch. Das schrille Echo in meinen Gedanken erfüllte mich so sehr, dass ich seinem Gebot folgte, und meinen Kopf auf den staubigen Teppich vor dem Kamin beugte. So verharrte ich in sorgenloser Leere. Eine Leere so süß wie Zucker und so Bitter wie Medizin. Sie war das einzige und alles was man jemals haben wollte. Sie war so herrlich und ich so frei in ihr. Voldemort in seinem Sessel wandte sich an den Mann namens Wurmschwanz und sie redeten wohl über mich, aber ich beachtete sie nicht. Was waren sie schon wert im Vergleich zu dieser Leichtigkeit des Seins? Ich wollte gar nicht mehr, dass man mir das nahm, doch es sollte noch besser kommen._

„_Erhebe dich!", erklang sein Wort und ich folgte. Ich wollte nicht dieses übermächtige Wesen anschauen. So ließ ich, als ich mich sitzend in anhängenlicher Weise vor dem Kamin zusammen krümelte, meinen Blick auf dem Boden schweifen, wo er hingehörte. _

„ _Hör mir zu, ich frage dich jetzt einige Dinge und du wirst sie mit der Wahrheit beantworten. Das wirst du tun, oder? Du musst mir alles sagen!" _

_Er kümmerte sich um mich, gab mir diesen Frieden und dafür sollte ich nicht mehr tun, als ihm erzählen wer ich war? Ich war doch ein Nichts in seiner Gegenwart. Ein kleiner Fleck am Boden. Doch wenn er es wollte?_

_Ich nickte und ehrte ihn, indem ich meinem Blick weiterhin zu Boden richtete._

„_Schau mich an und antworte mir!" _

_Er wollte mich sehen? Wie kam ich armes Würmchen dazu? Ich zwang mich kurz aufzuschauen und sagte: „Ja." _

„_Ich habe dich nicht gehört. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst das besser." _

_Ehe ich etwas anderes tun konnte, sagte ich etwas lauter: „Ja, Herr, ich werde die Wahrheit sagen." _

„_Wie zuvorkommend du doch bist. Ein wirklich braves Mädchen, das weiß was sich gehört. Nun gut, Hol dir die Decke vom Bett und dann antworte mir einfach!" _

_Ich tat wie mir geheißen und ließ mich wieder auf dem Teppich nieder. _

„_Schau mich an!", erklang seine Stimme so sanft, dass ich alles getan hätte und ich wagte meinen Blick wieder hinauf in sein göttliches Antlitz zu richten. Und dann sagte er etwas so nettes, was sonst noch keiner zu mir gesagt hatte. _

„_Gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich" _

_Ich erzählte ihm daraufhin alles. Und es war mir ein inneres Bedürfnis, ihm all meine tiefsten Geheimnisse zu offenbaren. In seinen Fragen steckte so ein Interesse und eine Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber, er berührte den tiefsten Grund meiner Seele, so dass ich mich an Dinge erinnern konnte, die ich vorher selbst nicht kannte. Für einen kleinen Augenblick schien ich der Allwissenheit sehr nahe zu kommen. _

_Und dann, als ich nichts mehr zu erzählen wusste, wurde ich traurig. Denn ich meinte, er würde mich nun wegschicken und ich dieses erhabene Gefühl verlieren. Doch er sprach mich an und dann teilte er eines seiner Geheimnisse nur mit mir ganz allein, erwies mir mit seiner Eröffnung die größten Ehren und stellte mich für einen Moment ihm gleich. Ich sollte meinem Herrn dienen und ihm damit zu Ehre gereichen. _

_Einen Moment lang war ich über die Größe meiner Bedeutung für ihn erschrocken. Es lag ihm etwas an mir. Noch nie hatte mich jemand haben wollen. Dem Wesen, das sich als Lord Voldemort bezeichnete, war natürlich das Flackern in meinen Augen nicht entgangen. Er lächelte mich an. Und dann war meine Angst vergessen. Doch ich weiß noch genau was ich ihm antwortete und ich schäme mich dafür, dass er mich soweit bringen konnte:„ Es wird mir eine Ehre sein für euch zu sterben, Herr." _

_Und ich kniete mich wieder zu seinen Füßen auf den staubigen Boden. Ich war in diesem Moment zufriedener, als jemals zuvor oder danach._

Dr. Beauchamp brach die Sitzung ab und sprach beruhigend auf die heftig schlurchzende Feelicitas ein. Doch was erzählte man jemandem, der so schlimmes durchgemacht hatte? Nichts würde wirklich helfen. Das Baby, das in seiner Decke auf dem Teppich lag, schaute interessiert auf die beiden. Pierre Beauchamp durchfuhr die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass dieses Kind eine seltsame Art hatte. Hatte es überhaupt schon einen Ton von sich gegeben?

Er strich Feelicitas über die Schulter und nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich soweit, dass er mit ihr reden konnte.

„Kind, du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür. Du bist dem Teufel begegnet und durch die Hölle gegangen. Ich... ich habe bisher nie etwas davon gehalten, wenn Menschen die Existenz eines personifizierten Bösen für wahr hielten. Ich glaube auch jetzt noch nicht daran, aber dieser Mensch, oder was auch immer es ist, ist böse genug um sich bewusst gewesen zu sein, was für einen Einfluss er auf dich nehmen konnte. Lass dir das von einem alten Manipulator wie mir ruhig sagen. Alles was er erzählte und tat, war nur brilliante Berechnung. Du musst dich nicht dafür schämen, dass du seine Zärtlichkeiten und Nähe wolltest. Du musst dich nicht schämen, dass du sehr lange brauchtest, um dich davon lösen zu können. Du musst dir nur immer vor Augen halten, dass zu diesem Spiel immer zwei gehören. Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen, doch würde ich fast sagen, dass eine erneute Konfrontation mit ihm das beste Heilmittel wäre."

Feelicitas war bei seinen letzten Worten aufgeschreckt, doch er beruhigte sie: „Dein Leben ist weiter gelaufen und du bist nicht mehr das Mädchen, das ihm im Wald begegnete. Er ist auch nicht mehr der einzige Mensch in deinen Leben. Du konntest Abstand finden und Klarheit über die Vorgänge gewinnen. Glaub mir, dieser Voldemort kann dich zu nichts zwingen, was du selbst nicht willst, verstanden?"

Feelicitas wurde schlagartig ruhiger und blickte zur Seite auf Serena. Pierre Beauchamp stand auf: „Ich will dir nicht einreden, dass mein Rat unfehlbar wäre, aber denk bitte darüber nach."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Feelicitas wieder so stabil wirkte, dass er sie mit dem Kind gehen lassen wollte. Damit sie sich nicht auf ewig mit ungutem Gefühl an ihren Besuch erinnerte, erzählte er ihr Episoden aus dem Klinikalltag und wie es denen ergangen war, die Feelicitas aus ihrer Zeit kannte.

„Ich würde gerne Evangelice sehen.", sagte sie schließlich schüchtern: „Aber nur, wenn es ihr nicht schadet."

Doch der Psychiater hatte keine Bedenken, zumal es beiden nur gut tun konnte.

Sie trafen Evangelice im Aufenthaltsraum. Feelicitas übergab Dr. Beauchamp Serena und begrüßte ihre alte Leidensgefährtin.

„Na Eva. Ich hab gehört du hast mich kommen sehen?", fragte sie aufmunternd und schaute sich das blinde Mädchen näher an. Vor drei Jahren hatten sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen und diese Jahre schienen Evangelice nicht sehr schlecht getan zu haben.

„Darf ich das Baby streicheln?", fragte Evangelice mit ihrer leisen und heiseren Stimme, die kaum lauter als ein Flüstern werden konnte. Seitdem sie in die Pubertät gekommen war, stimmte etwas mit ihren Stimmbändern nicht mehr. Eigentlich stimmte kaum etwas an ihrem Kopf. Es war nicht direkt ein Wasserkopf, doch erschien er für den zarten Körper der schmalen Frau entschieden zu groß. Auch ihre dichten braunen Haare konnten den aufgeblähten Hinterkopf und die vielen durch Operationen verursachten Narben nicht kaschieren. Das sie den Kopf eigenständig halten konnte, war bereits ein Wunder, auch wenn sie damit nicht laufen konnte und im Rollstuhl saß. Doch das alles hatte ihre Eltern nicht davon überzeugen können, dass sie trotzdem intelligent sein könnte. Ihnen kamen ihre unheimlichen geistigen Kräfte gerade recht und so hatten sie die Arme abgeschoben und waren nie mehr aufgetaucht.

Feelicitas holte sich Serena, während Dr. Beauchamp sich zum gehen wandte und die Beiden allein ließ. Feelicitas übergab ihre Tochter an Evangelice. Diese offenbarte wieder ihre groteske Schönheit und schaute oder besser tastete sich das Baby sorgsam von oben bis unten durch. Niemand der sie so sah, wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie blind sein musste. Ihr Blick war zwar oft ohne Ziel, doch manchmal schaute sie einen mit ihren ungetrübten braunen Rehaugen so durchdringend an, dass der ein oder andere auf der Station schreiend weggerannt war.

„Sie ist süß.", sagte Evangelice und drückte Serena sorgsam an sich, damit sie ihr ja nicht vom Schoß rutschte: „Wo kriegt man so was her? Ich werde anregen, das unser nächster Ausflug dorthin stattfinden soll."

Sie lächelte und obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte, erwiderte Serena das unbefangen.

„ Nein, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Ich freue mich sehr für dich Feelicitas. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht. Du musst schlimmes erlebt haben, ich spüre das.", äußerte Evangelice plötzlich besorgt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist vorbei. Stell dir vor, ich habe es sogar geschafft, dass mir einer einen Ring an den Finger steckt." Sie brauchte nichts über die wahren Umstände zu sagen. Evangelice wusste es eh schon.

„Und ist es da besser, wo du jetzt lebst? Oder bist du hergekommen um zu bleiben? Deine Mutter hat dich ja so vermisst.", plauderte Evangelice und spielte mit den kleinen Babyfingern. Feelicitas stutzte: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie kam hier her und fragte mich, ob ich was über dich wüsste. Da hatte sie auch gerade ein Baby. Sie wollte es mich aber nicht streicheln lassen." Die blinde Frau schien etwas verstimmt.

„Maman meinte das nicht so. Aber Eva, ich werde dich leider in nächster Zeit nicht besuchen können.", brachte Feelicitas ihrer Freundin schonend bei. Diese schien das nicht übel zu nehmen: „Ja, ich weiß. Aber wenn du wieder kannst, dann kommst du, oder? Wir können im Garten spazieren gehen. Serena wird dann schon laufen können."

Natürlich versprach Feelicitas das alles.

Es war mittlerweile schon spät und wenn Feelicitas den Zug nach Embrun noch erwischen wollte, dann musste sie bald aufbrechen. So verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von der einsamen Evangelice und wandte sich zum gehen.

Dr. Beauchamp geleitete sie zur Tür. Der Pförtner schien mittlerweile Feierabend zu haben und so schloss ihr der alte Psychiater selbst die Tür auf. Das war immer wieder ein sehr schöner Moment, selbst wenn sie wusste, dass er sie hier niemals hätte halten können.

Kurz bevor er sie gehen ließ, blickte er auf sie und ihre Tochter und sagte leise: „Du bist eine gute Mutter, egal was ich jemals behauptet habe. Ich habe mich geirrt und es tut mir für das, was dadurch geschehen ist, leid. Das musst du mir glauben, auch wenn du es mir wohl niemals verzeihen kannst. Die Dinge die dich umgeben, überschritten meinen bisherigen Horizont. Ich habe mir seit deinem eigenen Verschwinden sehr große Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich dachte ich sei Schuld und es ist mir nicht erst heute klar geworden, dass du damals mit dreizehn nur die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Feelicitas wollte nicht, dass er sich einfach so entschuldigte. Es wäre für sie auch viel einfacher zu ertragen gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass es da jemanden gab, dem man die Schuld geben konnte, dass ihr Leben so dunkel war. Doch sie sah ehrliches Bereuen in seinen Zügen und so musste sie sich anhören, was er sagen wollte und ließ ihn reden.

„Du musst sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein, als dein Kind damals verschwand. Es tut mir so leid, doch keiner hat dir das mit der Verschleppung glauben können. Wie sollte die Kleine dir denn auch innerhalb von zehn Minuten entwendet worden sein, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen? Es schien unmöglich. Das Einzige was in Betracht kam war der See. Und du warst so außer dir, da musste ich doch annehmen, dass du es-" verteidigte sich Pierre Beauchamp schwach.

„Es ist lange her.", sagte Feelicitas knapp. Man merkte ihr an, dass dieses Thema sie immer noch verfolgte.

„Du hast sie aber nie vergessen, oder?"

„Was hilft es mir? Damals hätte man vielleicht noch etwas machen können, doch es sollte nicht so sein. Doch heute kann ich nichts mehr tun. Es gibt keine Spuren. Da ich weder weiß, was genau geschehen ist, noch was man mit Letizia Celeste gemacht hat, werde ich sie wohl nie mehr wiederfinden. Wann immer ich ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen im Vorschulalter sehe, muss ich an meine Kleine denken. Aber...danke für ihre Worte, Dr. Beauchamp." Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an und er nahm es hin, denn er spürte ihren Aufruhr und wie viel Überwindung sie diese Worte gekostet hatten. Sie würde niemals darüber wegkommen. Das wahre Ausmaß ihres Schmerzes übertraf um Längen die Wut über das ihr zugefügte Unrecht. Nein, Feelicitas war keine Mörderin gewesen, sie war nur ein kleines Mädchen, dem man großes Unrecht angetan hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Na, überrascht?

Wer aufmerksam gelesen hat, muss es eigentlich schon seit Kapitel drei von WH gewusst haben. Mehr Mutterkomplexe kann man wirklich nicht einbauen, kein Wunder das sie Serena nicht gerne aus den Händen gibt.

Ob Briancon wirklich über eine Anstalt verfügt, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich denke mir mal, es ist so groß, dass es auf der Landkarte verzeichnet ist, da wird es wohl so was ähnliches besitzen.

Falls jemand einwenden möchte, dieser Rückblick der speziellen Art sei überflüssig gewesen, dann muss ich sagen, dass er WH nicht richtig verstanden hat.

Feelicitas ist immer gegen alles und deswegen hatte Wurmschwanz seine liebe Not mit ihr, doch tief in ihrem Herzen war sie das ganze Jahr über abhängig und konnte nicht weg. Immer wieder ist sie zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt, obwohl es auch andere Möglichkeiten gab. Deswegen habe ich am Ende auch nichts Spektakuläres geschehen lassen. Sie geht einfach und appariert weg, wie schon dutzende Male zuvor. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren hat sie damit einen großen Schritt getan. Doch vielleicht bereut sie es manchmal? Sie ist nur eine sehr verunsicherte Frau, die in ihrem Leben schon an genug Problemen gescheitert ist. Ein wenig gefällt es ihr, dass sie etwas besonderes sein könnte.


	18. Das unbekannte Wesen

Falls es unklar ist, wie man den Namen ausspricht: Sina-iel

**Das unbekannte Wesen**

So eilig es Feelicitas auch hatte, Briancon den Rücken zu zukehren, so viel Zeit lies sie sich nun die Straßen von Embrun zu erforschen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie mit der Suche nach Synaile Lefay beginnen sollte. Sie konnte ja nicht mal sagen, ob sie heutzutage überhaupt noch lebte. So entschloss sich die junge Mutter dazu, sich erstmals ein wenig umzuhören. Sie durchforstete ein Telefonbuch, glaubte aber nicht wirklich daran, etwas zu finden. Wie erwartet fand sie auch nichts. Nach einer Weile gab sie ihre Suche vollends auf und ging shoppen. Wie durch ein Wunder geriet sie nach einigen Stunden in einen ziemlich esoterisch anmutenden Laden und kam mit der jungen Verkäuferin ins Gespräch. Diese war zwar ein Muggel, plauderte aber bereitwillig über ihre manchmal etwas eigenwillige Kundschaft und deren Wünsche. Feelicitas machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Frau auszuhorchen.

Interessanterweise schien es sich letztendlich sogar zu lohnen, denn teilweise schien der Laden von echten Zauberern besucht zu werden. Sie forderte ihr Glück heraus und fragte die Frau nach ihrer Großmutter.

Die Verkäuferin sagte nichts, sondern schrieb Feelicitas wortlos einen Zettel und schob ihn über den Tresen. Feelicitas nahm ihn und sah eine Adresse darauf. Warum tat die Frau so geheimnisvoll? Doch der Ausdruck in den Augen der Verkäuferin sagte Feelicitas, dass es eine dumme Idee wäre diesbezüglich weitere Fragen zu stellen. Sie drehte sich einfach um und ging mit Serena im Arm raus. Die genannte Adresse war nicht sehr weit entfernt und lag doch in eine einsamen Gegend. Sie kam zu einem kleinen See, an dem vorbei nur ein alter Matschweg führte. Und dieser brachte sie an ein etwas verschroben aussehendes Häuschen, das seit gut zwanzig Jahren verlassen stehen mochte.

Ein wenig mulmig wurde Feelicitas dann doch, was würde sie erwarten? Zögernd klopfte sie an die Tür, eine Klingel schien es nicht zu geben. Natürlich nicht, dachte sie, war ja auch ein Magierhaushalt. Auch wenn es überhaupt nicht so aussah. Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann hörte man plötzlich ein Rumoren hinter der Tür und ein Schlüssel wurde hörbar im Schloss gedreht.

Die Frau, die Feelicitas öffnete, überstieg all ihre Erwartungen. Sie war nicht mehr jung, doch dafür das Feelicitas sie zur Urgroßmutter gemacht hatte, sah Synaile Lefay eindeutig zu ... anders aus. Irgendwie alterslos.

Einen Moment starrten sich die beiden Frauen an. Feelicitas sprachlos und Synaile mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Feelicitas?", fragte sie schließlich leise und ihre Stimme klang so zart, wie die Frau aussah. Feelicitas fand noch immer keine Worte. Die Frau, die da vor ihr stand, war einfach zu verwirrend. Tief in ihren Inneren wusste sie jedoch, dass diese Frau ihre Großmutter war.

Synaile Lefay schien der musternde Blick nicht viel auszumachen. Sie betrachtete ihre Enkelin ruhig. Feelicitas erholte sich langsam und schaute genauer hin. Die Frau vor ihr war groß, sogar etwas größer als Feelicitas. Sie hatte einen sehr hellen, fast schon durchscheinenden Teint und war von einer zierlichen, fragil wirkenden Gestalt. Ihre blassvioletten Augen blickten auf Feelicitas mit großen Pupillen und ihr sanfter Blick wurde von einer Flut langer lila-fliederfarbener Haare eingerahmt. Sie trug ein zartrosa Kleid, das nur aus dezent plazierter Transparenz zu bestehen schien.

„Synaile Lefay?", fragte Feelicitas zu allem Überfluss und Synaile nickte leicht belustigt und doch den Tränen nahe.

„Du solltest reinkommen, Kind.", sagte sie mit gerührtem Klang und konnte ihren Blick nicht von Feelicitas nehmen und auch nicht von dem Baby in ihren Armen.

Feelicitas trat zögernd ein, doch ihr kam das hier alles ziemlich komisch vor. So langweilig das Häuschen auch von außen aussah, von innen erkannte man es nicht wieder. Synaile Lefay schloss hinter der entgeisterten Feelicitas die Tür und glitt an ihr vorbei. Feelicitas sah nur jede Menge Holz und Blätter, viel Licht und buntes Glas, runde Wände und ein leises Vogelgezwitscher in der Nähe. Irgendwie schien ein Baum in das Haus eingearbeitet zu sein, der tatsächlich lebte.

Von allen magischen Orten, die Feelicitas bis jetzt gesehen hatte, war das der fremdartigste.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Großmutter zu: „Ich..."

„Sag nichts, mein Kind. Ich denke, du wirst so viele Fragen haben, dass ich sie dir schlecht im Flur beantworten kann. Komm mit." Dann schritt Synaile grazil in einen anderen Raum. Feelicitas folgte ihr einfach. Serena gab ein leises Glucksen von sich. Ihr schien das bunte Strahlen zu gefallen, denn es war auch alles, was das Baby in diesem Alter wahrnehmen konnte.

Feelicitas folgte Synaile und kam in ein ziemlich pastelfarbenes Wohnzimmer. Auch hier rankten wieder Äste durch die Decke und an manchen hingen Stoffbahnen, die den Raum aufteilten. Der Boden schien aus weichem Gras zu bestehen. Stellenweise wuchs ein Blümchen mitten im Raum.

Synaile setzte sich auf eines der knuffigen Kissen die einen Haufen bildeten und deutete Feelicitas sich zu ihr zu begeben.

„Wie ich sehe bin ich Urgroßmutter? Wie heißt die Kleine denn?", fragte Synaile leise und dann löste sich doch eine Träne aus ihren schwimmenden Augen. Feelicitas fand es zwar schön, dass diese Frau so herzlich reagierte, doch verwirrte sie einiges.

„Woher weißt du, dass es eine Tochter ist.", fragte sie kühl: „Und warum bist du überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass ich vor deiner Türe stehe?"

Synaile nahm Feelicitas Serena aus dem Arm und legte sie auf eines der Kissen.

„Du darfst die Kleine bei dem milden Wetter nicht so warm einwickeln Liebes.", sagte sie gedankenverloren und zupfte das Baby aus der Decke.

„Das weiß ich, ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal und außerdem zieht es draußen ein wenig. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich eine Erkältung holt.", sagte Feelicitas giftiger als sie eigentlich wollte. Zudem hatte sie vor lauter Verwirrung ihr Geheimnis ausgeplaudert.

Doch Synaile schaute nur kurz und widmete sich dann dem Baby.

„Tut mir leid, du bist schon lange erwachsen, doch vergib es deiner alten Großmutter, wenn sie sich nicht dran gewöhnen kann." Sie blickte entschuldigend zu Feelicitas, doch der war nicht nach Vergebung. Feelicitas wollte Antworten.

Synaile seufzte: „ Findest du das so verwunderlich, Liebes? Eine Mutter spürt doch, wenn es ihrem Kind schlecht geht. Das Miriel nicht überlebt hat wusste ich, aber genauso wusste ich, dass du nicht tot warst. Ich habe es zwar nicht spüren können, doch jahrelang lag Miriels Abschiedsbrief auf der Kommode im Flur. Er wäre nicht dort liegen geblieben, wenn er seine Aufgabe nicht noch erfüllen musste. Ich wusste also immer schon, dass du überlebt hast. Und kurz vor deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag war der Brief plötzlich verschwunden. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass du schon vor Jahren herkommen würdest. Doch scheinbar war dir das nicht wichtig. Du hast ja auch nicht nach mir gesucht.

Die Zeiten waren dunkel, und es gab damals keinerlei Hinweise auf deinen Verbleib. Ich wusste nicht wo ich nach dir suchen sollte. Und es schien dir dort wo du warst auch nicht schlecht zu gehen."

Feelicitas begriff einiges und doch machte es sie traurig, dass Synaile nie die Möglichkeit hatte zu suchen. Es erinnerte sie an sich selbst. Feelicitas wusste auch, dass es Letizia gut ging und sie kein schlechtes Leben hatte. Doch wo ihre Tochter war und was genau geschehen war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Etwas seltsames ging plötzlich mit Synaile vor und ihre Züge verdunkelten sich: „Feelicitas, eine Tochter unserer Art wird immer zu ihren Ahnen zurückfinden. Eines Tages findest du sie wieder."

Feelicitas erschrak und betrachtete Synaile mit recht gemischten Gefühlen. Hatte diese Frau an ihr gerade die berühmte Legilimentik angewandt? Doch Synaile schien das nur zum kichern zu bringen.

„Liebes, ich kann mit einem Zauberstab schon nichts anfangen, was sollte ich dann irgendwelchen Zaubererunsinn erlernen wollen?", ließ sie unbekümmert verlauten. Feelicitas verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr: „Was machst du dann?", fragte sie verängstigt: „Und warum meinst du das vor dir ein Mädchen liegt?"

Synaile schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Feelicitas wirklich hysterisch wurde: „ Beruhige dich Kind. So wie es aussieht, hat dir das Erbe deines Vaters das Blut verwässert. Natürlich ist das hier eine Tochter. Die Lefay Frauen haben meistens nur Mädchen. Warst du schon mal mit einem Jungen in anderen Umständen?"

Feelicitas verneinte und selbst als Synaile sie forschender anblickte hielt sie stand. Nein Feelicitas wusste ganz genau, das sie mit gerade mal Dreizehn Jahren Letizia das Leben geschenkt hatte und nun vor einem Monat Serena. Mehr Kinder hatte sie eindeutig nie gehabt.

„Du müsstest jetzt 19 Jahre sein.", sagte Synaile versonnen: „In deinem Alter hatte ich schon zwei lebende Söhne, die eine große Ausnahme waren, glaube es mir. Ich hätte gerne auf sie verzichtet und gab sie deswegen weg." Sie sagte das so beiläufig und unbekümmert, dass sich Feelicitas Pupillen dabei vor Entsetzen weiteten. „Aber Miriel war da auch schon 2 ½ Jahre. Na ja, aber du weißt schon was ich meine, oder?"

Feelicitas verstand nur Bahnhof. Zudem blieb ihr ihre Großmutter schon wieder die Hälfte der Antwort schuldig: „Was...?"

„Ach Kind, weißt du denn gar nichts? Ich bin keine Zauberin. Alles was du an diesem Haus auf Zauberei zurückführst, ist Miriels Werk gewesen. Na ja eigentlich schon das ihres Vater, aber den bin ich bald losgeworden, der nervte nur." Synaile machte eine kleine Pause und setzte sich anders hin.

„ Ich sehe es dir doch an, dass du mich die ganze Zeit komisch ansiehst. Nein, das macht mir nichts, das bin ich gewohnt. Ich rate dir jedoch diese Blicke zu lassen, es ist nichts besonderes. Ich hatte sogar mal eine Tante, die besaß kleine durchscheinende Elfenflügelchen und hatte was von einem Schmetterling. Miriels Vater hat mir sogar mal vorgeworfen, meine Mutter hätte wohl etwas mit einem lila Minimuff gehabt. Glaube ich aber nicht, dann wäre ich kleiner geblieben. Was schaust du so erstaunt, du weißt doch was ein Minimuff ist, oder?"

Natürlich wusste Feelicitas das. In der Winkelgasse hatte sie sogar mal eines dieser possierlichen handtellergroßen Geschöpfe gesehen. Doch wenn sie in Synailes Worten diese Selbstverständlichkeit wahrnahm, dass es eigentlich nicht mal sooo falsch wäre, wenn das mit der Größe nicht dagegen sprechen würde, dann wurde Feelicitas etwas anders zumute. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie Synailes Mutter das gemacht hatte...

„Ich kenne meinen Vater nicht, meine Mutter hat aber auch nie viel dazu gesagt. Es ist mir auch egal was es war. Ich bin so wie ich bin. Und bei meiner Tochter habe ich schon darauf geachtet, dass es anders wird. Aber ich sehe, deine Frage ist immer noch nicht beantwortet. Also ich bin das, was die magische Welt, aus der du stammst, gemeinhin als magisches Mischwesen bezeichnet. Ich-"

Feelicitas unterbrach ihre Großmutter kurz: „Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Erst vor drei Tagen habe ich den Brief meiner Mutter bekommen."

Synaile vergaß sofort wieder was sie sagen wollte und war total entsetzt: „Das ist ja noch schlimmer als ich dachte."

Feelicitas versuchte ihr ihren Lebenslauf zu schildern, das sie sich, ohne etwas zu ahnen, bei den Muggeln deplatziert gefühlt hatte. Das aber auch niemals ein Brief von Beauxbaton gekommen war. Sie schilderte ihr von der schrecklichen Zeit die folgte, als sie Letizia bekommen und wieder verloren hatte. Sie erzählte auch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben von dem Mann, der ihr das Baby gemacht hatte. Denn Synaile schien solche Dinge als selbstverständlich zu sehen.

Schließlich schilderte sie ihr die Reaktion der Muggel, die dachten, Feelicitas wäre verrückt geworden und sie deswegen schnell mal in die Psychiatrie einwiesen ließen. Da unterbrach Synaile sie: „ Das wusste ich nicht, aber Muggel sind so schrecklich. Eine Mutter die sich wehrt, wenn man ihr das Baby nimmt, als verrückt darzustellen ist böse. Gab es denn niemanden, der dir geholfen hat?"

Feelicitas erzählte ihr, das eigentlich nur der Pflegevater die treibende Kraft war und ihre Pflegemutter in dieser Zeit alles getan hatte um Feelicitas wieder nach Hause zu bekommen.

„Maman wusste schon immer, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. Sie traute es mir nicht zu, dass ich Letizia im See versenkt habe. Doch leider hatte mein Pflegevater die besseren Beziehungen."

Bald kam sie zu ihrem Ausflug nach England und den Ereignissen, die sie schließlich hierher brachten.

Synaile schien sich das alles nur schwer vorstellen zu können. „Ich weiß nicht viel von England.", gestand sie nach einer Weile: „Miriel hatte sich zwar entschlossen, ihr Leben dort an der Seite dieses Nathaniel Deepwood verbringen zu wollen, aber deswegen muss ich mich ja nicht für das Land interessieren. Ich musste das jedoch schwer bereuen. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass dort die Zauberer so einen Aufstand machen, hätte ich Miriel nie bei diesem Schüleraustauch mitmachen lassen. Sie hätte diesen Nathaniel nie mehr gesehen und wäre dann bei mir geblieben. Doch als ich endlich diese Dinge erfuhr, war es leider schon zu spät. Miriel wollte nicht zurückkommen und hat es vorgezogen an der Seite dieses Narren zu bleiben. Wenn sie doch früher gekommen wäre, dann hätte nichts davon geschehen müssen." Synaile klang traurig.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass Nathaniel Deepwood schon Jahre vor unserer Flucht umgebracht wurde. Warum ist sie nicht schon da zurück gekommen?", fragte Feelicitas, doch Synaile schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht, weil sie dort ihre Freunde hatte. Vielleichtauch, weil sie meinte, ich würde ihr auf ewig damit in den Ohren liegen, dass sie diesen Zauberer nie hätte heiraten dürfen. Sie war zwar nicht so wie ich, aber auch lange nicht so wie die Zauberer."

_Und wie bin ich?_ , fragte sich Feelicitas unwillkürlich. Synaile schien doch nicht so empathisch zu sein, wie sie am Anfang gewirkt hatte, denn sie griff den Gedanken nicht auf.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Feelicitas neugierig und doch hatte sie Angst vor der Antwort.

„ Wir, das heißt die meisten Frauen deren Nachnahme Lefay ist, stammen nicht aus der Zaubererwelt. Wir sind aber auch weniger Menschen, als magische Wesen. Wir sind natürlich auch keine Tiere, das solltest sicher auch erkannt haben. Dennoch werden wir gemieden und diskriminiert, als seien wir eines dieser Wesen, die sie sich domestiziert haben. Heißen sie nicht Hauselfen? Wir haben uns durch die Zeit mit den verschiedensten Geschöpfen vermischt und das einzige was uns noch verbindet, ist das wir eine große Sehnsucht nach Wäldern besitzen. In der langen Reihe unserer Familie, hat die Zeit viel von unserem Erbe verschluckt. Du wirst es wohl kennen, denn im Wald fehlt uns der Orientierungssinn."

Feelicitas kam das alles zwar komisch vor, doch das kannte sie eindeutig. Jetzt wurde ihr auch Miriel Lefays verzweifelte Flucht durch den Wald etwas klarer. Ihre Mutter hatte sich einfach verlaufen.

„Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich nicht viel Zauberermagie verwende. Ich kann mit einem Zauberstab nichts anfangen, trotzdem war ich in meiner Jugend sehr neugierig und habe mich von meiner Familie getrennt, um die Welt zu entdecken. Meine Verwandtschaft hat es mir übel genommen und mir den Weg nach Hause versperrt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch leben oder nicht, aber ich war ja nicht allein. Ich habe deine Mutter Miriel von einem Magier empfangen. Entgegen besserem Wissen habe ich mich darauf eingelassen. Hätte ich doch nie, dann wäre alles anders geworden. Doch das Zaubererblut war stark in Miriel und deswegen zog es deine Mutter auch wieder in die magische Welt der Zaubererfamilien, in der ihre Wurzeln steckten und sie hat sogar diese Zaubererschule besucht. Manchmal wirkte es, als sei sie nicht allzu unglücklich darüber, so wenig von dem Familienerbe mitbekommen zu haben. Sie sagte sogar öfters, dass ihre blaue Schuluniform zu ihren lila Augen schrecklich ausgesehen hätte. Doch was sie so toll fand, sah ich mit Sorge.

Blut verwässert schnell. Es ist schon öfters vorgekommen, dass sich ein Zweig der Familie fast in den Blutlinien der Zauberer verloren hat. Wir sind im Verhältnis zu den echten Feen, die sich von Menschen fern halten, so ,wie diese armen Kreaturen, die Squibs genannt werden, zu den magischen Familien stehen. Deshalb brauchen wir alte Magie und die wilden Kräfte magischer Geschöpfe, um uns zu besinnen und nicht völlig zwischen den Welten der Zauberer und der Übrigen magischen Wesen zu stehen."

So langsam erkannte Feelicitas, dass diese Frau vor ihr von männlichen Wesen nicht mehr hielt, als das man mit ihnen Kinder züchten konnte: „Du willst doch nichts damit andeuten, oder?", fragte sie lächelnd. Fast als hätte Synaile nur drauf gewartet, brach sie in einen flehenden Ton aus: „Kind, ich sehe mit Sorge, dass du dich diesem komischen Zauberer Severus Snape hingibst. Die Frauen unserer Familie sind immer schon stolze, freie Wesen gewesen und er scheint dich mit Füßen zu treten. Befreie dich um deiner eigenen Tochter willen von ihm und seinem schädlichen Einfluss."

Feelicitas wurde etwas verlegen. Sie war wirklich nicht näher auf ihre Beziehung zu Severus eingegangen und hatte sich eigentlich recht nebulös zur Entstehung der Kinder geäußert. Sollte sie wirklich ihrer Großmutter sagen, dass da tatsächlich nicht mehr wahr, als die Vernunft und die Gefahr, dass ihrem Kind sonst schnell ein Leid geschehen würde?

„Er will doch gar nichts Schlimmes von mir.", verteidigte sie sich schließlich schwach. Synaile schnaubte und verkündete dann entschieden: „Kind, Männer wollen nur heiraten um sich die Frauen untertan zu machen."

Plötzlich hatte Feelicitas wieder den Wortlaut aus Miriels Brief vor Augen. _Doch so schlimm dir deine Großmutter auch manchmal erscheinen mag, im Grunde ihres Herzens ist sie ein guter Mensch. _Gut, das bezweifelte Feelicitas ja gar nicht. Aber was Miriel unter der Zucht und Ordnung gesehen haben mocht, die Synaile ihr beigebracht haben sollte, stieß sie eher ab.

Wenn Synaile sie aufgezogen hätte, dann hätte es für Feelicitas wohl nur Glückwünsche zu Letizias Geburt gegeben, statt Schläge und Ärger. Warum Feelicitas der Meinung war, das Letizia in jedem Fall entstanden wäre, wusste sie selbst nicht.

Synaile schien den ablehnenden Blick richtig zu deuten: „Ach, ich sehe du bist genauso wie Miriel."

„Ich weiß nicht wie Miriel war.", kam es etwas unwirsch zurück.

„Warum nennst du sie nicht so wie du sie nennen solltest? Und mich hast du auch noch nicht einmal mit Großmutter angesprochen?" Synaile schien ja sehr zerbrechlich zu sein, Vorwürfe machen beherrschte sie jedoch sehr gut.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich bereits eine Mutter habe. Und die hatte auch eine Mutter, die ich zwar nicht kannte, die aber trotzdem in meinem Kopf als Großmutter vorhanden ist. Es tut mir ja leid, aber du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich dich in den wenigen Stunden, die wir uns erst kennen, als meine Großmutter betrachte."

Feelicitas wurde immer verstimmter. Lag es in der Familie an sich, so männerverachtend zu sein? Wenn Miriel Lefay auch nur halb so schlimm wie ihre Mutter Synaile war, dann musste sich Feelicitas ein neues Bild von der Vergangenheit machen. Bis jetzt dachte sie immer, ihre Mutter sei ein wenig schüchtern gewesen und ihr Vater ein tapferer Mensch, der sich durch nichts erschüttern ließ. Doch wie waren sie wirklich gewesen?

Damit das Thema endlich überwunden wurde zog Feelicitas den Brief von Miriel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Synaile. Diese wollte ihn zuerst gar nicht lesen.

„Feelicitas, meinst du wirklich, dass es gut wäre? Miriel und ich hatten immer schon unsere Differenzen. Vielleicht ist es dir nicht klar, aber ich lege keinen Wert darauf nach 19 Jahren noch mit Beschimpfungen bedacht zu werden."

Doch Feelicitas drängte sie dazu den Brief zu lesen. Zwischenzeitlich kam ihr der grüne Pullover mit den Drachen in den Sinn und sie erinnerte sich an das Fläschchen mit der silbrigen Flüssigkeit.

Synaile weinte, als sie den Brief zurückgab. Es war ein Wunder, dass ihre Augen nicht verheult aussahen, obwohl sie schon zum dritten Mal damit anfing.

„Weißt du wer Klee ist? Und dieser Charley? Und überhaupt hast du die Bilder von denen sie gesprochen hat?", fragte Feelicitas ängstlich und doch gespannt. Synaile schniefte etwas undamenhaft, stand dann auf und holte etwas aus einem Regal, das eher an ein Stück des Baumes erinnerte.

„Miriel hat so viele Fotos gemacht. Ihre Lieblingsfotos kamen ins Album, die anderen hat sie in einer Kiste in ihrem Zimmer versteckt. Ob das Hochzeitsbild dabei ist weiß ich nicht. Aber was diese Klee betrifft, meine ich mich daran erinnern zu können, dass Miriel sie mal mit hergebracht hat. Da waren die beiden aber noch Kinder. Nun ja, diese Klee auf jeden Fall, Miriel eher weniger."

Feelicitas wühlte sich gerade durch einige sehr frühe Bilder. Ein kleiner dünner Junge war darauf zu sehen. Er hatte braune Augen und dunkelblondes fast braunes Haar. _Nathaniel Deepwood 1964_ stand darunter. Es folgten noch viele, auf denen man den Jungen erkannte, einige auf denen ein ziemlich früh entwickeltes Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen drauf war, das mal kurze Röcken und ein anders Mal eine hellblaue Robe trug. Es gab aber nicht sehr viele, auf denen beide zusammen drauf waren.

In späteren Jahren wurde der Junge auf den Fotos immer größer. Und auf einmal sah sie ein Gruppenbild mit fünf Kindern. Außer Miriel und Nathaniel waren da noch zwei, die wie Geschwister aussahen, aber noch sehr jung wirkten und die gleiche blonden Haare und blauen Augen hatten und dann noch ein hoch gewachsener hübscher Junge mit schwarzen Haaren.

Auf dem Foto lachten alle, die Unterschrift ließ aber nicht mehr darüber verlauten. Synaile betrachtete Feelicitas ruhig: „Lass dir Zeit. Hast du eine Windel, dann kann ich Serena wickeln?" Feelicitas zog gedankenverloren eine Windel aus ihren Sachen und Synaile verschwand mit Serena, blieb aber in Hörweite.

Feelicitas wäre sofort hinterher gerannt, doch ein Bild bannte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Darauf abgebildet war der hübsche schwarzhaarige Junge, der mittlerweile ein Mann geworden war und daneben stand eine junge Frau, die eindeutig das blonde Mädchen gewesen war. Sie trug ein Hochzeitskleid, was jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich schien. Warum sollten die beiden, wer immer sie auch waren, nicht geheiratet haben. Nein, es war mehr der traurige Blick ihrer Augen, der Feelicitas fesselte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an ihre eigene Hochzeit. Es sah fast so aus, als würde sich die Braut gar nicht so glücklich fühlen.

Feelicitas blätterte noch einige Seiten weiter. Nichts war mehr von der Unbeschwertheit der ersten Bilder zu sehen.

Zwei Seiten nach dem ersten Hochzeitsbild kam ein zweites, jedenfalls sah es so aus. Es zeigte Nathaniel Deepwood, der voller Freude auf seine Miriel blickte. Miriel war auch ein toller Anblick, doch außer, dass ihr Hochzeitskleid im Gegensatz zu der blonden Frau überhaupt nichts klassisches an sich hatte und eher an den freizügigen Kleidungstil Synaile Lefays erinnerte, fiel Feelicitas noch etwas auf. Miriel Lefay war etwa sieben Zentimeter größer als ihr Mann und sie war eindeutig hochschwanger.

Feelicitas schaute auf das Datum unter dem Bild. _Meine Hochzeit 1969_ stand dort. Das war ein Schock und entgeistert blätterte Feelicitas einige Seiten weiter. Das Buch schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Doch nirgendwo tauchte ein Baby auf. Manchmal noch Nathaniel oder die Blonde Frau, die Feelicitas als Klee ansah, und ihr Schwarzhaariger Mann, sowie ein Kleinkind, das ihnen zu gehören schien und wohl Charley Evonshare war.

Miriel Lefay hatte aber meistens weite und freizügige Blusen an und nur manchmal war sie mit nacktem Bauch abgebildet. Wenn man sich das Buch betrachtete, konnte man denken, die Bilder wären durcheinander gemischt, doch die Zeitangaben sprachen dagegen. Mal war Miriel schwanger, mal war sie es nicht, doch erst im Spätsommer 1977 gab es auch endlich ein Baby zu sehen. Feelicitas erkannte sich kaum wieder, doch ihr Name stand eindeutig unter dem Bild. Scheinbar hatte sie etwas dagegen, dass man sie fotografierte oder schlechte Laune, meistens jedoch machte sie auf den Fotos den selben unglücklichen Ausdruck wie Klee.

Synaile kam mit Serena wieder: „Sie wollte wieder zu dir.", sagte sie ungezwungen, doch Feelicitas nahm es übel: „Ach ja, hat sie dir das gesagt?"

Synaile nahm ihr das Fotoalbum aus den Händen und drückte ihr dafür das Baby in diese. „Natürlich.", sagte sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die eine Gänsehaut erzeugte. „Natürlich ist sie ein Baby und redet nicht in Worten, aber man kann schon verstehen was sie will. Ich weiß auch was Tiere sagen. Das habe ich schon immer gekonnt. Deine Mutter übrigens auch."

Feelicitas beschloss diese Bemerkung einfach zu übergehen: „Ihr Glücklichen.", sagte sie trocken und legte Serena wieder neben sich: „Ich bin doch Einzelkind oder?", fragte sie verhalten und deutete auf das verhängnisvolle Foto.

„Ach das, ja, Miriel hat nicht soviel Glück gehabt wie ich. Sie hat nie verraten wie oft sie guter Hoffnung war, aber es schien immer daneben zu gehen. Waren halt Jungen. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie es nach dir aber noch mal versucht, doch Nathaniels Tod hat sie so beunruhigt, dass die Kleine nicht durchkam."

Wieder hatte Synaile diesen Ton, als ob das alles selbstverständlich wäre. War Miriel auch so gewesen? Jedenfalls sah man auf den Fotos nichts davon, dass es sie sehr traurig gemacht hatte. Feelicitas deutete auf Klee und ihren Mann: „Weißt du was aus denen geworden ist?"

Synaile schaute sich das Bild noch mal an.

„Die haben in Schottland gewohnt. Miriel hat mal Post von denen hierher bekommen. Irgendwie waren die untergetaucht, wie meine Tochter meinte. Ich schickte ihr immer die Briefe, weil sie meinte, das wäre sicherer. Nur den letzten Brief, den konnte ich nicht mehr weiterleiten, weil Miriel tot war. Der muss noch irgendwo liegen."

Feelicitas hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl: „Hast du ihnen überhaupt gesagt, was passiert ist?"

„Nein, da bin ich nicht zu gekommen. Miriel hat mir zwar immer versichert, dass dir und ihr in England nichts getan werden würde, weil diese bösen Leute nichts mit den Deepwoods zu tun hatten, doch scheinbar irrte sie sich. Sie hatte eigentlich schon seit Wochen erwogen wieder heimzukommen und hat ihre Sachen hier schon mal einquartiert. Aber es war alles anders gekommen.

Kurz nachdem ich erfahren musste, dass Miriel sich geirrt hatte und umgebracht wurde, schlich hier tagelang so ein Typ herum."

Feelicitas konnte sich auch ohne die folgende Beschreibung ausmalen, dass es Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein musste. Und Synaile wiedersprach dem in ihren Angaben keinesfalls.

„Er konnte mich aber nicht finden, da sich Miriel noch darum gekümmert hatte, einen Zauber über das Haus zulegen. Zu meinen Schutz, wie sie damals sagte. Ich kenne mich damit ja nicht aus, aber ich glaube der liegt noch heute darüber. Die meisten Menschen sehen mich nicht, wenn ich im Garten stehe. Sobald ich aber meinen Garten verlasse erschrecken sie sich zu Tode. Ich dachte immer durch Miriels Tod würde der Zauber in sich zusammenfallen, aber dem war nicht so. Irgendwie scheint er aber auch für dich zu gelten und dieses schreckliche Biest."

Feelicitas war zu sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, als dass sie bei der Erwähnung des „schrecklichen Biestes" hellhörig geworden wäre. Sie hatte einmal ein Buch über Schutzzauber gelesen. Kein besonders gutes, denn es behandelte das Thema sehr einseitig und zwar nur die dunkle Seite und wie man Schutzzauber wieder brach, doch irgendwie wusste sie noch, dass man dafür einen Geheimniswahrer brauchte.

Synaile sah aber nicht so aus, als würde sie außer Feelicitas noch einen Zauberer kennen. Vielleicht brachte diese Klee sie weiter. Sie packte den Abschiedsbrief ihrer Mutter wieder ein, dabei rollte das Fläschchen mit der Flüssigkeit davon: „Hier geblieben du dummes Ding.", herrschte Feelicitas das rollende Etwas an, und kroch hinterher.

Als sie wieder aufsah, zeigte sie Synaile die Flasche: „Ich weiß ja, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt, was das ist, aber vielleicht kannst du mir trotzdem sagen, warum Miriel die anderen beiden Flaschen ausgekippt, und diese hier aber behalten hat?"

Doch Synaile schien zu wissen was das ist und erhob sich ruckhaft: „Und das schmeißt du einfach durch die Gegend? Feelicitas das ist eine Erinnerung, die gehört in Miriels Denkarium und nicht in deine Hände.", rief sie aus.

Feelicitas blickte auf das Ding in ihrer Hand. Na klar, und das musste sie sich von ihrer exzentrischen Großmutter sagen lassen. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klarer, warum Miriel davon was loswerden wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, das ihr Verfolger damit was anstellen konnte. Doch warum behielt sie eines? War es zu bedeutungslos oder musste sie das Risiko eingehen?

„Sie hatte ein Denkarium?", entfuhr es Feelicitas erst jetzt erstaunt.

„Ja, von ihrer Großtante geerbt. Doch Miriel war damit nie zufrieden. Es war ihr zu alt und darin schwammen zu viele Dinge, die schon seit Jahrzehnten vergessen waren. Heutzutage gibt es wohl bessere Modelle."

Daraufhin drängte Feelicitas Synaile, ihr das Denkarium zu zeigen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Miriel ihre Erinnerungen nie dort drin ließ, sondern in einem geheimen Versteck unter ihrem Haus in England aufbewahrte. Scheinbar hatte sie aber bei dem Brand nur diese drei retten können und zwei zerstören müssen.

Dennoch war das Denkarium nicht gänzlich leer. Gestalten deren Kleidung schon hundert Jahre alt aussah, schwammen drin herum. Manchmal tauchten Frauen auf, die irgendwie fremdartig aussahen und Dinge, an die niemand mehr erinnert werden wollte.

„Ignorier es einfach, Miriel hat es auch getan.", riet ihr Synaile eher desinteressiert „Ich lass dich jetzt allein und such mal nach dem Brief. Wenn du raus willst, dann solltest du einfach nach oben schauen. Krieg keine Panik wenn es nicht sofort klappt. Das liegt nur daran, dass das Ding schon sehr alt ist. Es wird dich nicht behalten."

Dann verschwand Synaile und ließ eine beklommene Feelicitas zurück. Sollte sie? Sollte sie nicht? Sie legte Serena neben sich auf das Bett und wickelte die Decke so drum herum, dass das Baby nicht über die Kante fallen konnte.

Dann kippte sie die Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium und beugte sich nach kurzem Zögern darüber. Ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen waren ziemlich lückenhaft. Die Erinnerungen an die Vorfälle in ihrer frühen Kindheit waren so lange her und von so vielen Blockaden überschattet gewesen, dass man in die Erinnerungen nicht eintauchen konnte. Doch bei Miriels Hinterlassenschaft handelte es sich wohl um das Werk einer geübten Verdrängerin von Erinnerungen. Vielleicht hatte sie es doch mitgenommen, dass so viele Kinder nicht leben konnten.

Feelicitas merkte etwas erschrocken, wie das Denkarium sie mit einem leisen Seufzen einsog. Doch scheinbar hatte Synaile recht gehabt und es funktionierte noch.

_Wäre ja auch schlecht, wenn das nicht stimmen würde. Das Ding hat mindestens fünfzehn Jahre in einer Ecke gestanden und du schmeißt dich direkt rein. _

Doch sie vergaß ihre eigene Kritik sofort wieder.

_Feelicitas befand sichauf einmal unter vielen Menschen. Es schien eine Art Fest zu sein. Das Klima war sehr warm und viele trugen keine Unhänge, sondern liefen in leichten Roben herum. Ein großer Schriftzug erläuterte die Situation. Es war das Jahr 1977 und der Minister schien eine Geburtstagsfeier zu veranstalten. Feelicitas war noch nie im Ministerium gewesen, war es doch genauso ein Feind, wie der dunkle Lord mit seinen Todessern. Doch so schlecht sah es nicht aus, wenn man mal die Menschen, die durch sie hindurch liefen nicht weiter beachtete. _

_Gerade kamen zwei Männer auf sie zu. Einen davon erkannte sie mit Schrecken als Lucius Malfoy._

_Doch sie hatten es nicht auf Feelicitas abgesehen. Diese folgte den Blicken und erblickte Miriel Lefay in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Diese schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, dass man ihr auflauerte. _

_"Miss Lefay, darf ich ihnen Mr. Malfoy vorstellen? Wo ist eigentlich ihr Mann Nathaniel? Wir hätten da noch etwas zu besprechen?" Miriel blinzelte den Mann und Lucius Malfoy an: „Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen Mr. Fudge. Eben war er noch da, vielleicht hat er sich vor ihnen versteckt?", sagte Miriel zuckersüß und Feelicitas konnte sehen, dass sie ihr Eindruck nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie war genauso groß wie ihre Mutter. Und wenn diese nicht gerade mit ihr Schwanger gewesen wäre und man die Augen nicht weiter beachtete, dann war die Ähnlichkeit recht hoch. _

_Der mit Mr. Fudge angesprochene schien es als Spaß aufzufassen und wandte sich an Lucius: „Lucius, das ist Mrs. Deepwood. Ihr Mann arbeitet bei uns in dieser ...ähm... speziellen Abteilung von der wir bereits geredet haben. Nathaniel Deepwood, du weißt schon." _

_Miriel schaute zu dem Mann auf, der ihr von Cornelius vorgestellt wurde und der später ihr Mörder sein sollte. Er gefiel ihr nicht und das erfüllte Feelicitas mit Genugtuung und auch Lucius arroganter Blick erhöhte seine Sympathiechancen nicht. Seine grauen Augen blickten sie forschend von unten nach oben an und verharrten schließlich da, wo die meisten wohl hinblickten. Auf Miriels kugelrundem Bauch. Enttäuschung machte sich in seinen Zügen breit und er sprach leicht zerstreut: „Ja, ja sicher doch, Madame hoch erfreut."_

_Er besaß die Unverschämtheit und nahm Miriels Hand zum Handkuss. Sie blickte gefällig und wandte sich mit Abscheu um. Feelicitas wunderte sich ein wenig, wie schnell sich die Miene ihrer Mutter ändern konnte. Lag das daran, dass sie Männer nicht sehr gut leiden konnte? _

_Mr. Fudge, von dem sich Feelicitas gerade erinnerte, dass er später einmal Zauberereiminister werden würde und in ihrer Gegenwart gerade erst rausgeschmissen wurde und sein Freund Lucius Malfoy gingen wieder weg. _

_Doch auch wenn Miriel es nicht sah, Lucius blickte mit einem wahrhaft besitzergreifenden Blick zurück. Feelicitas schauderte es. Sie konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, warum ihr selbst der Blick so bekannt vorkam._

_Miriel plauderte gerade mit einer anderen Frau, welche pummelig war und auch Schwanger aussah. Sie hatte mittellange blauschwarze Haare und wirkte recht müde._

„_Pelamyse, warum tun wir uns das bloß an? Erst schleppen uns Rabirius und Nathaniel hierher, obwohl zumindest meiner weiß, dass ich das Ministerium am liebsten unter mir in einer Staubwolke zusammenfallen sehen möchte, und dann verschwinden die einfach. Jedes Jahr ist das so. Jedes Jahr besteht er darauf, dass ich zu diesem blöden Geburtstag mitkomme. Stört dich das nicht auch so?"_

_Die mit Pelamyse angeredete nickte bedeutungsschwer: „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich hätte nicht mit dem Arbeiten aufgehört, dann müsste er die Kinder erziehen und käme gar nicht auf so dumme Ideen, mich immer mitzuschleppen. Zum Glück bin ich ja nicht so weit wie du. Bist du sicher, dass du das durchstehst?", fragte sie besorgt und Miriel beruhigte sie. Feelicitas fand das Gerede über die Schwangerschaft nicht so aufregend, stattdessen betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung. Von Nathaniel war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Dafür schien aber dieser Rabirius gekommen zu sein und hatte seine Frau entführt. _

_Miriel stand alleine da und suchte nach ihrem Mann. Als der nicht kam, stöhnte sie kurz und griff sich mit den Händen in den Rücken: „Ich hätte einfach behaupten sollen, ich hätte Kopfschmerzen, dann wäre das nicht passiert." Feelicitas stutze ein wenig, doch nahm sie es ihrer Mutter nicht übel. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Miriel, nur weil ihr so eine Feier auf die Nerven ging, auf sie hätte verzichten wollen. Doch genau diese Beschwerden waren der Grund, dass Lucius Malfoy sich an sie heranpirschen konnte. Feelicitas konnte es nicht verhindern. _

_Lucius Malfoy interessierte sich für die Häppchen, die es am Büfett gab. Niemand konnte Miriel jetzt helfen. _

„_Mrs. Deepwood, wie ich hörte hat ihr Mann vor nicht all zu langer Zeit reges Interesse an Muggelartefakten entwickelt. Ich hörte es ging ihm da um ein ganz bestimmtes, dass er seiner Frau schenken wollte. Gibt es da schon Fortschritte?."_

_Miriel verneinte abweisend, aber Lucius Blick verriet, dass er mehr als nur oberflächliches Interesse an diesem Thema hatte. Das war aber nicht nur Feelicitas klar. Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter erneut diesen so schrecklich liebenswürdigen Ausdruck annahm und ihm im unverfänglichsten Ton genau das erzählte, was er unter Garantie nicht hören wollte: „Es ist ein altes Familienerbstück, dass durch die wilden Zeiten verloren ging. Es soll aber wieder aufgetaucht sein. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich mit Nathaniel durch die Lande gezogen bin. Doch leider haben wir es nicht gefunden. Langsam wurde es aber auch Zeit nach England zurückzukehren, mein Mädchen soll nach Hogwarts gehen. Die goldene Feder wird sich ihr sicher nicht entziehen können."_

_"Aber sicherlich. ", sagte Lucius lahm und nahm den Faden wieder interessierter auf. _

_"Ich dachte ich kenne alle vornehmen Familien in Frankreich, wieso habe ich von der ihren noch nie etwas gehört. Sie kommen mir so gar nicht bekannt vor. Gehören sie wirklich einem Teil der alten Familie Lefuse an?" _

_Miriel lachte. Feelicitas konnte ihre Belustigung nicht verstehen. In diesen Zeiten sollte man einem Todesser nicht sagen, dass man kein reines Blut hatte. Ein reiner Magier, wie ihn Lucius wohl verstand, war jemand, der sechs Jahrhunderte Magie in der Familie hatte. _

_" Nein Mister Malfoy, mit denen habe ich überhaupt nichts zu tun.", erwiderte sie unbekümmert. _

_Lucius stutzte: „Dann sind sie also ... ähm neumagisch?"_

_So konnte man sich auch ausdrücken, wenn man sich nicht gerade unter einer Todessermaske versteckte. _

„ _Nein, wo denken sie hin? Unsere Familie ist auch alt und hat Geschichte, aber ein alter Brauch verlangt es, immer nach der weiblichen Linie zu gehen. Wir stammen von den Feenvölkern Großbritanniens ab, wenn man meiner Mutter Glauben schenken kann. Aber auch ohne das kann ich von mir behaupten, dass mein Stammbaum mehr als zehn Jahrhunderte zurück zu verfolgen ist. Meine Urahnin Nimue Le Fay d´Avalon hat dabei wohl die bekannteste Liaison bestätigt, ob sie nun eine Fee war oder nicht."_

_Dieser Ton, in dem sie es erzählte war einmalig. Sie schien nicht auf den Mund gefallen zu sein und sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, Lucius verwirren zu wollen. _

_"Merlin?", fragte er entsetzt und mit viel Unglaube: „Aber das ist doch alles nur ein Gerücht, oder?"_

_"Genau, das stimmt ja alles gar nicht. Deswegen nennt sich die Familie ja auch Lefay und kommt in zahlreichen Mythen vor, die dasselbe erzählen. Komisch oder? Wissen sie, alle Zauberer die ich kenne, haben jemanden in der Familie, der behauptet mit einem der vier Gründer eurer Zaubererschule verwandt zu sein. Na kommt ihnen das bekannt vor?" Dabei fixierte Miriel seinen Stock, der mit einem Schlangenkopf verziert war. Er erwiderte nichts._

„_Mit Muggeln habe ich auf jeden Fall nichts zu tun. Und Hauselfen auch nicht.", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Feelicitas musste kichern, obwohl es nicht zum lachen war. Synaile schien das mit den Hauselfen als sehr warnendes Beispiel für die Verachtung der Zaubererwelt für ihresgleichen genannt zu haben. _

_Lucius Malfoy schien das komischerweise nicht abzuschrecken. Stattdessen schien Miriel ihn mit ihren Worten dazu gebracht zu haben, sie nur noch als halben Menschen anzusehen. Das Funkeln der Lust in seinen Augen stimmte Feelicitas bedenklich, aber Miriel merkte nichts davon. _

„_Wollen wir, bis ihr Mann uns wieder mit seiner Anwesendheit beehrt, ein Stück zusammen gehen?", fragte er einschmeichelnd. Miriel nickte nach einem ernsten Blick. Auch wenn sie zum Anfang hin geahnt haben mochte, dass ihr von diesem Mann Gefahr drohte, so hatte sie es nun scheinbar vergessen. _

Feelicitas blickte nach oben und die Szenerie um sie herum verwischte sich. Plötzlich stand sie wieder in Miriels altem Zimmer. Was immer in dieser Erinnerung noch aufgetaucht war, sie musste nicht mehr wissen. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihre Mutter begehrt, deswegen schien er es auch zu sein, der ihr gefolgt war. Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger konnte es sein. Wahrscheinlich war es keine Verschwörung, weswegen einer der höchsten Todesser auf Miriels Spuren angesetzt wurde, sondern einfach ein privates Verlangen, vielleicht doch noch die Möglichkeit zu haben, mit ihr...

Neben ihr auf dem Bett saß die Gestalt von Synaile, dem unbekannten Wesen. Sie hatte sich im Schneidersitz niedergelassen und hielt Serena in den Armen.

So verschieden sie auch sein mochten, irgendwie mochte Feelicitas diese Frau. Sie würde sie zwar nie verstehen können, aber sie würde alles tun, damit der Kontakt nicht mehr abbrach. Sie spürte, dass Synaile Lefay, seitdem ihre Tochter Miriel von ihr gegangen war, auch sehr einsam gewesen sein mochte.

Aber bleiben konnte Feelicitas, trotz dem Schutzzauber, der auf dem Haus lag, nicht. Sie musste noch ein paar Dinge klären, ehe sie hier vielleicht bleiben und etwas mehr über ihre Vergangenheit herausfinden konnte.

Sie ließ sich von Synaile den Brief an die Evonshares geben und fand über diesen die Adresse heraus.

„Was ist eigentlich dieses alte Familienerbstück, nachdem Nathaniel und Miriel gesucht haben?", fragte sie leise.

Synaile schaute sie fragend an.

„Davon habe ich auch schon was gehört. Es stammt aber aus der Familie des Zauberers. Wahrscheinlich von seiner Mutter. Das soll eine ganz ominöse Person gewesen sein. Doch soweit ich weiß, ist die ganze Suche im Sand verlaufen. Miriel war sich sogar sicher, dass es sich bei dem Erbstück nicht um etwas Materielles handelte, sondern um etwas ganz anderes. Warum sie ausgerechnet ein Muggelartefarkt suchten, weiß ich nicht."

_Ich hab doch gar nichts von einem Muggelartefarkt gesagt,_ durchfuhr es Feelicitas.

„Nein, aber meinst du nicht, das Miriel das Wort nicht manchmal benutzt hat.", erwidertere Synaile sanft und Feelicitas bekam wieder Gänsehaut. „Es wäre schön, wenn du das lässt.", äußerte sie und blickte flehend auf das magische Wesen.

„Liebes, das mache ich nicht extra. Aber habe keine Angst, ich bekomme immer nur die Hälfte mit und kann selten etwas damit anfangen. Wie gesagt, Menschengedanken sind nicht so einfach wie Tiere. Ich bin noch zu jung um da den Durchblick zu haben."

Feelicitas zählte nach und stellte fest, dass Synaile, verglichen mit der Altersgrenze der Hauselfen, wahrscheinlich wirklich noch recht jung war.

„Feelicitas, jetzt wo du es gerade ansprichst, könntest du mich vielleicht von diesem frechen Biest befreien?"

Feelicitas war verwirrt: „Bitte was?"

„Ich meine deine Hauselfe.", kam es säuerlich zurück.

„Meine was? Hauselfe? Ich? Woher soll ich die denn haben?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ja natürlich, von deinem Vater. Wer sonst sollte so was gehabt haben? Nimm sie bitte mit, ja. Sie macht mich total fertig, wenn sie alle paar Wochen auftaucht und wir uns streiten. Sie meint nämlich, dass ich eine Missgeburt bin und die Familienschande der Deepwoods. Soweit ich weiß, hatte sie gegen Miriel nichts einzuwenden, meint aber ich sei zu stolz darauf, ein magisches Wesen zu sein."

Feelicitas musste erst mal schlucken, denn sich vorzustellen, wie diese Frau sich mit einer Hauselfe stritt, überstieg ihre Kräfte.

„Gut, ich schaue mal. Wie heißt sie denn?"

Synaile zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht kommt sie ja, wenn du sie freches Biest rufst. Mittlerweile sollte sie wissen, dass sie gemeint ist."

Feelicitas hütete sich davor das auszuprobieren.

Auch in den folgenden Tagen, in denen sie noch bei Synaile blieb, fiel ihrer Großmutter der Name nicht ein und die Elfe tauchte nicht auf. So verließ Feelicitas Synaile mit dem Versprechen, sich um die Lösung des Problems zu kümmern und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach England, um in Schottland ein weiteres Teil des Puzzle entwirren zu können.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Wen es interessiert mehr über die Jugend von Feelicitas Eltern zu erfahren, sollte auch an Hog 61-67 dranbleiben. Denn dort wird vieles klarer werden.


	19. In den Wäldern von Lerwick Teil1

**19. In den Wäldern von Lerwick (Teil1)**

Es war für Feelicitas ein leichtes, den Weg nach Schottland zurück zu finden, auch wenn es sie einige Tage kostete. Als sie endlich in der Stadt Lerwick ankam, musste sie schon bald feststellen, dass ihre weitere Suche nicht einfach werden würde. Niemand kannte die Adresse, die sie aus dem alten Brief hatte. Niemand konnte sich an seltsame Vorkommnisse, die sich in der Umgebung der Stadt zugetragen hätten, erinnern. Aber das schlimmste war, dass hier niemand den Namen Evonshare kannte.

Sie suchte stundenlang und wusste am Ende gar nicht mehr wo sie anfangen sollte. Da alles nichts zu nutzen schien, entschied sie sich das Risiko einzugehen und auch beim dort ansässigen Standesamt nachzufragen.

Natürlich konnte oder wollte ihr die Standesbeamtin keine Auskünfte geben und verwies dabei auf irgendwelche Paragraphen und den Datenschutz. Feelicitas war so verzweifelt, dass sie sich fast schon Severus an ihre Seite wünschte. Er war ein Meister in der Beherrschung solcher Situationen. Es hätte sicher nur eines Blickes von ihm bedurft und die Frau vor ihr wäre um drei Zentimeter geschrumpft und hätte ohne Zögern alles verraten, was ihr lieb und teuer war.

Nun, Severus würde nicht einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchen, so dass sie auf sich allein gestellt war. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel etwas einfallen lassen, wollte sie bei ihrer Suche nach Antworten letztendlich nicht doch noch scheitern. Also wechselte sie die Strategie und versuchte es nun auf die charmante Tour. Leider war es mit ihrem Charme von Hause aus nicht so weit her, so dass die Miene des hochtoupierten Wesens vor ihr nur noch sauertöpfischer wurde. Die Beamtin verkündete nun noch desinteressierter als sie sowieso schon war: „Verstehen sie doch,ich kann ihnen keine Auskünfte geben."

So langsam wurde es Feelicitas zu bunt, denn diese Frau wollt sie scheinbar absichtlich nicht verstehen. Bedächtig legte sie Serena auf die Sitzfläche eines Stuhles und erhob sich dann wieder zu voller Größe über den Servicetresen: „Gute Frau!" Die Genannte zuckte etwas zusammen, wahrscheinlich kam es an diesem beschaulichen Ort selten vor, dass jemand mit so einem Anliegen zu ihr kam und es dann auch noch derart hartnäckig vortrug. „Das glaube ich ihnen aber nicht.", sagte Feelicitas kurz, legte in ihre Worte aber auch eine leichte Drohung. Sie rechnete damit, dass die Frau irgendwas erwidern würde, doch die schwieg scheinbar überrascht. Besaßen Standesbeamte eigentlich Alarmknöpfe unter dem Tisch?

Es geschah jedoch nichts und so stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln in Feelicitas Gesicht als sie fortfuhr: „Wissen sie, es geht ja nicht nur um mich. Es geht eigentlich um das Wohl der ganzen Welt."

Die Standesbeamtin schaute sie entgeistert an. Feelicitas reckte sich nun noch mehr empor und spürte dabei den etwas befremdlichen Blick auf ihren Umhang.

_Ja denk du ruhig ich komme von einer Sekte_. _Du wirst es nie für möglich halten, doch genau diesen Fängen bin ich entkommen._

„Mir scheint sie sind eine kluge Frau und in ihrer Weisheit haben sie bestimmt schon erkannt, dass ich von einer Weltorganisation geschickt wurde um ihre Interessen zu schützen. Leider haben sich ein paar unserer Schäfchen unserem Einflusses entzogen und verwehren ihren Beitrag. Man hat mich deshalb geschickt, um das Problem diskret zu regeln.", lies sie salbungsvoll verlauten. Durch Feelicitas Worte wurde die Beamtin deutlich verunsichert und weil die Frau das Ganze langsam für das Erlebnis ihres Lebens hielt, konnte sich Feelicitas nicht zurückhalten und fügte noch süffisant hinzu: „Sie wollen doch sicher nicht unserem Obersten erklären, warum diese so eminent wichtige Suche ergebnislos im Sand verlief? Ich garantiere ihnen, er wird sich darüber keinesfalls amüsieren." Die Standesbeamtin schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und schien kurz davor zu stehen, sich zu bekreuzigen. _Himmel, ich hör mich ja an! Hoffentlich fällt das nicht auf mich zurück._

„Sie haben mich doch verstanden, oder?"

Als Antwort bekam sie jedoch nur ein erneutes Kopfschütteln, wobei die Frau langsam vor ihr zurück wich. Als sie merkte, dass sich der Blick ihres Gastes zu verdüstern begann, besann sie sich schnell und wurde nun unter heftigen Beteuerungen empfänglicher für Feelicitas Fragen.

Das Einzige was sie nun endlich herausfand war, dass es zwei Frauen in mittleren Jahren gab, deren Geburtsname Evonshare war, die aber nach ihrer Hochzeit anders hießen.

Leicht enttäuscht nahm sie ihr Kind wieder in die Arme und verabschiedete sich von der Frau. Bevor sie diesem traurigen Ort endgültig den Rücken kehrte, wünschte sie noch: „Mögen sie von allen Mächten gesegnet sein. Wir werden für sie beten."

Sie brauchte den Blick der sie von hinten traf nicht zu sehen. Diese Frau war so christlich gewesen, dass sie ihre Anwesendheit als Bedrohung empfand. Andererseits gab dies Feelicitas auch zu denken. Wenn sie sich nicht mit ihrer Suche beeilte, würde der Rest der Stadt ziemlich schnell wissen, dass eine Satanistin unter ihnen war.

Da die beiden genannten Namen ihre letzte Chance waren, hatte sie sich diese vorsichtshalber von der Standesbeamtin aufschreiben lassen. So begab sie sich ohne umschweife zu einer Telefonzelle und rief auf verdacht bei beiden an. Bei Nancy Gable hob niemand ab und Lassy McGowan erklärte ihr kurz angebunden und leicht entrüstet, dass ihre Brüder in Irland lebten und keiner davon in Frage kommen würde.

Feelicitas glaubte ihr allerdings kein Wort, aber was sollte sie machen?

Sie beschloss einige Zeit zu bleiben, bis sich vielleicht doch noch Anzeichen von ansässigen Zauberern zeigten. Als sich jedoch nach tagen noch immer nichts tat gewann Feelicitas den Eindruck, dass dieser Ort der wohl unmagischste war, den es in Schottland gab.

Mittlerweile war sie aber fast schon erleichtert darüber, keine weiteren Antworten zu finden. Sie ahnte, dass alles was man sie je erfahren würde nur schlecht sein könnte. Manchmal war es eben besser nichts zu wissen.

Als sie jedoch nach zwei Wochen bemerkte, dass sie von einer blonden Frau beobachtet wurde, hatte sie ihre Vorbehalte bereits wieder vergessen. Sie lief der Frau bei passender Gelegenheit hinterher und wollte sie zur Rede stellen. Zumindest war das ihre Absicht, doch die besagte Dame schien da anderer Ansicht zu sein, denn als Feelicitas ihr in eine verlassene Seitenstraße folgte, bekam sie plötzlich einen Zauberstab gegen die Brust gedrückt. Ausgerechnet auf die Stelle, an der sich Serena gerade befand.

Erschrocken wollte sie zurückspringen, doch eine leichte Bewegung des Zauberstabs lies sie bewegungslos auf der Stelle verharren.

Komisch, trotz des auf sie gerichteten Zauberstabs fühlte sie sich nicht bedroht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die vor ihr stehende Frau mit dem rosa Kostüm auf sie den Eindruck machte, als wüsste sie selbst nicht recht wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.

Die beiden Frauen schauten sich einige bange Sekunden lang unschlüssig an. Feelicitas, die erst angenommen hatte Klee Evonshare gegenüber zu stehen, betrachtete diese nun näher. Dabei erkannte sie, dass die Gesichtszüge der Frau eher auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus dem Fotoalbum hindeuteten. Feelicitas verstand, das musste eine der Schwestern sein. Kein Wunder das sich diese auch nicht so leicht aufspüren ließen.

Als das Schweigen langsam peinlich zu werden drohte, entschloss sich Feelicitas dazu kurzerhand die Initiative zu ergreifen. „Sind sie Nancy oder Lassy?", fragte Feelicitas sanft. Die Frau schrak kurz zusammen, als sie so unvermittelt angesprochen wurde, sagte aber nach einer Weile: „Nancy Gable, und wer sind sie?"

Feelicitas lächelte und Nancy ließ den Zauberstab sinken, hielt ihn aber so, dass sie ihn jederzeit wieder hochreißen konnte. „Ich bin Feelicitas Lefay, meine Eltern waren Freunde ihres Bruders. Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihm. Sie können mir nicht sagen, wo er sich derzeit aufhält?"

Nancy schien zwar davon überzeugt zu sein, dass Feelicitas keine bösen absichten verfolgte, doch vertraute sie ihr noch lange nicht vollkommen.

„Bitte, ich muss ihren Bruder etwas fragen?", beharrte Feelicitas. Da endlich rührte sich die blonde Frau wieder: „Zeigen sie mir ihre Arme!", verlangte sie und Feelicitas merkte, das ihre Hände zitterten. Nancys schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Feelicitas schaute Nancy fragend an, zuckte dann aber nur mit den schultern und schob die Ärmel ihres Umhangs nach oben. Sie tat dies allerdings mit ziemlichem Unbehagen, da eine mysteriöse Narbe den linken Arm bedeckte. Nancy schien jedoch halb blind zu sein oder schaute in ihrer Aufregung nicht richtig hin und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Er ist näher als man denkt.", äußerte sie knapp, schaute dabei in die Richtung eines mit Wald bedeckten Hügels, der sich an der Stadt entlang schlängelte und wandte sich dann zum gehen. „Schönen Tag noch. Aber das Baby sollten sie vielleicht lieber zu Hause lassen."

Feelicitas wollte ihr noch nachblicken, da war Nancy auch schon verschwunden.

Wie es aussah war sie wohl appariert. Feelicitas kam das ganze etwas komisch vor. Warum sollte dieser Wald gefährlich sein? Wie dem auch sein möchte, sie hatte keine Wahl, wollte sie nicht unverrichteter Dinge abreisen. So packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg.

Einige Zeit später, sie war bereits eine Weile in dem bezeichneten Wald unterwegs, stellte sie fest, dass sie wie üblich dabei war sich zu verlaufen. Die Wege, die sich durch die Bäume zogen, schienen sich dermaßen oft zu kreuzen, dass man schnell den Überblick verlor. Zudem herrschte Nebel, der die Orientierung noch erschwerte. Zwischen den Häusern der Stadt war es nicht so sehr aufgefallen, aber hier im Wald schien es, als würden die Bäume die Nebelschwaden besonders dicht zusammen halten. Vereinzelt kamen ihr Spaziergänger entgegen und schauten sie etwas komisch an. Feelicitas machte sich jedoch nichts daraus. Sie besaß nun einmal keinen Kinderwagen für Serena und so musste sie das Baby den ganzen Tag auf ihren Armen tragen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde davon bereits Muskeln bekommen, die ihr Nachts auch noch ordentlich weh taten.

Als sie lange genug herumgeirrt war, beschloss sie irgendwann ganz spontan einem alten Pfad, der nicht zur offiziellen Wanderroute gehörte, zu folgen. Wie es schien war es ein alter Reitweg, denn die einzigen Fußspuren, die man erkennen konnte, waren die von großen Hufen.

Sie drang immer tiefer in den Wald ein und erreichte bald schon die Anhöhe des Hügels. Doch auch hier gab es weit und breit kein Anzeichen dafür, dass hier irgendjemand lebte.

Es war für Zauberer aber auch nicht so schwer, sich vor neugierigen Muggeln zu verstecken. Es gab da genug Möglichkeiten sich der Wahrnehmung zu entziehen. Soweit Feelicitas wusste waren die meisten magischen Orte mit einem Zauber versehen, den nur magische Wesen durchdringen konnten. Dann fiel ihr auch der Grimauldplace und das Haus ihrer Großmutter ein. Wenn jemand untergetaucht war, dann hatte er auf jeden Fall so einen Zauber auf dem Haus.

Feelicitas hätte in diesem Moment direkt davor stehen können und hätte es doch nicht gesehen. Sie erwog gerade umzukehren und noch mal einer der Evonshare Schwestern aufzulauern, als sie leises Hufgetrappel hinter sich vernahm. Feelicitas erstarrte und wagte sich nicht umzudrehen. Sie drückte sich an den Wegesrand, um den Reiter vorbeizulassen. Doch ein undefinierbares Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es nicht einfach nur ein Reiter mit Pferd war.

Die Hufschläge kamen immer näher und schließlich nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie etwas Schwarzes an ihr vorbeiging. Als sie nun erstmals richtig wahrnahm, was da vor ihr stand, gab sie erschrocken einen Laut des Entsetzens von sich und drückte das Baby enger in die Falten ihres Umhangs.

Was da vor ihr stand war auf jeden Fall kein Pferd mit Reiter. Feelicitas konnte nicht genau sagen um was für ein Geschöpf es sich tatsächlich handelte, denn sie hatte so etwas vorher noch nie gesehen. Es war riesig, pferdeähnlich und vollends mit pechschwarzem glänzenden Fell bedeckt. Zuerst dachte Feelicitas, es könnte ein Zentaure sein. Obwohl sie noch nie einen gesehen hatte, ahnte sie doch instinktiv, dass sie sich wohl irrte.

Die bedächtigen Schritte des Wesens verhallten und es schaute sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ernst an. Feelicitas traute sich kaum ihm in die Augen zu schauen, tat es dann aber doch. Ihr erster abschätzender Blick wurde von zwei ziemlich menschlichen hellblauen Augen erwidert, die sie klar musterten.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter über die restliche Gestalt, die tellergroßen Hufe, die dicken standfesten Beine und den schweren Körper. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass es sich um ein männliches Tier handelte. Verlegen und etwas zu hastig wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab.

Die Beiden standen sich nun gegenüber und schwiegen sich an. Feelicitas schüchtern, das Wesen forschend. Plötzlich trat dieses Hybridenwesen einen Schritt vor und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper näher zu ihr. Etwas schien sein Interesse erregt zu haben, denn es versuchte ihr in den Umhang spähen. Feelicitas erschrak und wich schnell einige Schritte zurück. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und kam ihr nach. „Bitte tu mir nichts, ich will dir nichts Böses. Das ist nur-", stammelte sie leise flehend. Er schaute darauf hin hoch und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Gib mir was du da hast. Dann wird dir kein Leid geschehen.", sagte er ruhig und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen. Seine Stimme war leise und ließ keine Unsicherheit erkennen. Dieses Wesen wusste genau, wer hier im Vorteil war.

Er wollte wieder nach dem Bündel mit Serena packen, aber Feelicitas stieß ein „Nein!" aus und versuchte sich ihm zu entwinden. Aber all ihre Bemühungen waren letztendlich umsonst. Er hielt sie einfach mit einer Hand, an der sie nur drei Finger erkannte, am Umhang fest. „Gib es mir!" forderte er unerbittlich, wobei er nicht einmal die Stimme hob. Von Feelicitas abwehrenden Bewegungen völlig unbeeindruckt, versuchte er ihr mit der anderen Hand das Baby zu entreißen. Ein schriller Schrei ertönte plötzlich aus dem Bündel. Er hielt verdutzt inne und schaute Feelicitas fragend an. „Das ist mein Baby, was du da gerade zerquetschen willst, du Ungeheuer. Nimm deine Pfoten von mir, sonst vergesse ich mich!", rief sie entrüstet, wagte es aber nicht ihn zu schlagen. Was immer auch das Wunder bewirkte, das schwarze Pferdewesen ließ sie urplötzlich los.

Serena war immer noch am Quietschen und Feelicitas wühlte sie aus ihrer Decke. Hätte sie gerade die Ruhe dafür gehabt, wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass es Serenas erster wirklicher Laut war, aber so betrachtete Feelicitas sie nur oberflächlich und drückte sie dann wieder fest an sich. Das schwarze Ungeheuer schien indes nur noch Augen für das Baby zu haben und schaute ziemlich merkwürdig drein. Doch noch bevor er wieder irgendwas machen konnte, hörte man erneut Hufgetrappel von hinten und beide schauten auf.

Ein Schwarzes Pferd stand in einigen Metern Entfernung und ein dunkelgekleideter Reiter mit schokoladenbraunem Mantel und hochgezogener Kapuze stieg gerade ab. Feelicitas blickte nur noch von einem zum anderen. Für einen Moment, bevor der Reiter abgestiegen war, hatte sie gedacht, dass ein zweites dieser Wesen zu ihnen getreten war.

Doch das hier war eindeutig ein Mensch. Unter der Kapuze konnte man sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. Aber als er sich mit dem Pferd an der Hand näherte, bemerkte Feelicitas, dass er etwas humpelte und kaum merklich ein Bein nachzog. Sein Blick glitt nur kurz über die sich bietende Szene von Frau, Kind und Pferdewesen, dann schaute er zu dem Ungeheuer hin und sagte verstimmt: „Als du sagtest, dass sich eine Gefahr nähern würde, hast du doch nicht etwa das hier gemeint, oder? Ich dachte schon eine Horde Todesser steht vor der Tür. Hättest du das nicht allein erledigen können? " Das Pferdewesen wollte Feelicitas wieder am Umhang packen, doch diese entriss sich diesmal geschickt seinen Händen. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass er doch mehr als nur drei Finger besaß. Immerhin waren es rechts vier Finger.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte das Wesen entrüstet: „Wenn es eine Horde Todesser gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich bestimmt nicht gerufen, aber das hier ist doch etwas ganz anderes." Wieder fasste er etwas unsanft nach ihr: „Zeig ihm mal was du mitgebracht-" Die Stimme des Mannes fuhr dazwischen. Scheinbar schien er auf den zweiten Blick verstanden zu haben, dass sie nicht allzu gefährlich war. „Lemony, lass das Mädchen in Ruhe. Du tust ihr nur weh.", sagte er leise, aber Feelicitas merkte, dass es ein deutlicher Befehl war.

_Okay, die beiden kennen sich. Und scheinbar sind sie auch noch Freunde. Aber das dieses Untier Lemony heißt, ist eindeutig zu viel., _dachte Feelicitas verwirrt und starrte den Genannten ungläubig an. Diesem schien auch irgendwas zu missfallen und er verdrehte die strahlenden Augen. „Mädchen? Ich bitte dich, das ist ja wohl eine völlig falsche Bezeichnung. Manchmal glaube ich, dass du keine Augen im Kopf hast."

Der Mann reagierte mit einiger Belustigung darauf, ließ sein Pferd los und näherte sich mit langsamen Schritten. „Und was ist es deiner Meinung nach dann, mein Lieber? Doch nicht etwa ein Fohlen?"

Lemony brauchte nicht lange für eine Antwort: „Das ist längst eine rassige Stute, die selbst schon ein Füllen hat." Damit deutete er auf Serena.

Feelicitas missfiel diese Einschätzung deutlich. Mit einem Laut der Entrüstung musterte sie Lemony kritisch, sagte aber nichts weiter. Der Mann jedenfalls schien Verständnis zu haben. Er kam näher und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Serena: „Lemony, das wird sie dir nie verzeihen." Darauf hin schien er beschlossen zu haben, dass es keinen Grund mehr für aggressives Auftreten gab. Außerdem schien auch nicht recht zu wissen, was er wollte. Er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und Feelicitas erblickte einen nicht mehr jungen aber hübschen Mann mit wuscheligen, halblangen, schwarzen Haaren. Stellenweise zogen sich bereits graue Strähnen durch die Haare, aber das war es nicht, was Feelicitas Blick gefangen nahm. Es war die schwarze Augenklappe, die über dem rechten Auge lag und von den Haaren fast verdeckt wurde.

Für einen Moment dachte sie schon er wäre nun freundlicher, doch der stumme Blick seines noch existierenden grauen Auges fixierte sie und sie erkannte darin seine noch immer bestehenden Vorbehalte. Vor ihr stand eindeutig Liam Evonshare, der Freund ihrer Eltern, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Andererseits bezweifelte sie jedoch, dass weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Vater ihn wiedererkannt hätten. Nicht wegen des Aussehens, sondern vielmehr wegen seiner Art. Feelicitas konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden. Was immer sie für Bilder aus seiner Kindheit gesehen hatte, diese Ausstrahlung fehlte ihm da noch gänzlich. Irgendwie schien er etwas zu verströmen, was Feelicitas kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte und sie zur Vorsicht mahnte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an dieser komischen Situation, denn sie hatte sich das Aufeinandertreffen eindeutig anders vorgestellt.

Doch nicht nur in ihrem Blick lag verwundertes Erkennen. „Du erinnerst mich an jemanden, doch ich weiß nicht an wen. Würdest du so nett sein und mich aufklären?", fragte er leise mit diesem verlangenden Ton. Was er gerade wirklich dachte, blieb Feelicitas verschlossen. Es bedrückte sie ein wenig, dass er offensichtlich nicht viel mit ihr anfangen konnte.

„Ich bin Feelicitas.", sagte sie deshalb nur und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Die ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Liam Evonshare wich plötzlich einen Schritt zurück, stützte sich an einem Baum ab und schüttelte wild den Kopf, dass seine Haare nur so flogen.

„Nein. Nein, das kann nicht sein.", sagte er ungläubig und Feelicitas wurde es noch mulmiger zumute. Lemony beugte sich erneut über sie, sein Blick war aber eindeutig gefasster. „Liam, das ist mir aber auch schon aufgefallen. Sie sieht ein wenig aus wie-"

Liam schnitt seinem Freund zum zweiten Mal das Wort ab: „Nein!" sagte er harsch und plötzlich war nichts mehr von seinem Schock zu sehen. Er näherte sich den Beiden und fasste Feelicitas mit einer Hand unters Kinn. Lemonys Blick verdüsterte sich, aber er hielt es wohl nicht für nötig etwas zu erwidern oder gar zu unternehmen. Feelicitas merkte, dass er scheinbar sehr viel von Liams Meinung hielt und sich ihm eher unterordnete. Der Griff von Liam tat ihr weh und sie schaute ihn etwas unsicher an.

„Nein, du lügst. Du kannst nicht Feelicitas sein. Feelicitas ist genauso tot wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Also wer schickt dich, der nicht davor zurückschreckt ein Baby in die Sache hineinzuziehen?", flüsterte er drohend. Lemony fing an unruhig hin und herzulaufen, doch noch immer sagte er nichts.

Feelicitas machte diese Reaktion mehr Angst, als Liam selbst. Wenn dieses kräftige Pferdewesen nichts tat, obwohl es mit einem Schlag jemanden umbringen könnte, musste sie sich fragen, warum er davor zurück schreckte. OK, sie konnte Liam ja verstehen. Wenn in zwanzig Jahren plötzlich Letizia bei ihr auftauchen würde, dann würde sie das auch nicht einfach so glauben. Aber warum meinte er sie wäre eine Bedrohung?

„Ich kann dir garantieren, dass es meine eigene Tochter ist und ich wirklich Feelicitas Lefay bin. Soll ich dir meinen Ausweis zeigen? Oder soll ich meiner Großmutter Synaile sagen, sie soll dir ein Beglaubigungsschreiben schicken?", fragte sie leise, doch ihr Ton war eindeutig herausfordernd.

Was immer dieser Mann war, sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon schlimmeres gesehen. Auf einmal fiel ihr das Hochzeitsfoto ein und sie verstand plötzlich, warum diese Klee einen so unglücklichen Eindruck machte. Ihre Worte schienen ihn zu ernüchtern, denn er ließ sie wieder los und sie konnte sich die rote Stelle am Kinn reiben.

Ein Moment lang starrte er versonnen in den Wald und schien dabei nachzudenken. Feelicitas und Lemony beäugten ihn gleichermaßen besorgt. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Feelicitas zu: „Selbst wenn du es sein solltest, kann ich dir trotzdem nicht glauben. Wo warst du in all den Jahren, wenn man dich nicht umgebracht hat? Ich weiß, dass du nie bei Synaile aufgetaucht bist. Und alles was du weißt, kannst du auch aus irgendwelchen Büchern haben. Vielleicht hast du auch Synaile umgebracht. Schließlich bist du durch den Schutzzauber, der auf dem Haus liegt gekommen. Also noch einmal, wer hat dich geschickt?" Er schaute sie düster an und Feelicitas ahnte langsam, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er meinte wohl, sie käme von Voldemort. Er sah es ihr an, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Du verrätst dich, Mädchen. Ich sehe es an deinen Augen, dass du sehr wohl weißt, wovon ich spreche, oder?" Liam Evonshare erschien ihr immer bedrohlicher und seine nächsten Worte, zerstörten bei ihr die Illusion, dass alles ganz leicht zu erklären wäre.

„Der dunkle Lord achtet auch nicht mehr auf die Qualitäten seiner Angestellten. Außerdem, selbst mein Freund kann es riechen. Man merkt dir die dunkle Magie schon aus meterweiter Entfernung an.", stieß er hervor und blickte sie verachtend an. Feelicitas suchte nach Worten, doch sie war viel zu erschrocken, um sich eine einleuchtende Erklärung einfallen zu lassen. Es behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, dass Liam den Namen Voldemorts nicht aussprach, aber auch nicht zu der gebräuchlichen Umschreibung Du-weißt-schon-wer griff. Es gab ihr zu denken und das einzige was ihr dazu einfiel, verhieß überhaupt nichts Gutes. _Vielleicht hätte ich nie herkommen dürfen. Nancy hatte mich doch gewarnt, das Baby zu Hause zu lassen._

Lemony näherte sich wieder, sah aber nicht gerade sehr überzeugt aus und versuchte den Menschen zu beschwichtigen: „Liam, ich rieche es nicht. Da gab es schon ganz andere Dinge." Warum er Liam diesen durchdringenden Blick zuwarf blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Wo war sie hier nur gelandet? Liam Evonshare fuhr mit einem Ruck zu Lemony herum und starrte ihn ungehalten an. Feelicitas merkte, dass er total angespannt war. Da sie keine direkte Gefahr für ihn war, erklärte sie es sich nur damit, dass er irgendetwas oder irgendwen fürchtete. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass er wissen wollte wer sie geschickt hatte, gleichzeitig aber davon ausging, dass sie für Voldemort arbeitete. Also konnte er nicht den Verrückten selbst gemeint haben. Doch wovor hatte er sonst Angst?

Ihre Gedanken schwenkten wieder zu dem Gespräch, das sie mit Severus am Abend ihrer Hochzeit gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihr freimütig erklärt, dass ihr Vater Nathaniel gestorben war, weil er nur als Lockmittel für einen anderen hergehalten hatte und das darin noch einige ungenannte Todesser verwickelt gewesen waren. Unwillkürlich schauderte sie. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr versuchte sie in Liams Miene eine Regung zu erkennen, die ihre Gedanken Lügen strafte.

„Lemony, die Frau ist nicht mehr Miriels und Nathaniels Tochter. Verstehst du? Sie ist nicht mehr das kleine Baby. Wir können sie nicht wieder gehen lassen, sie wird uns sonst verraten. Wer weiß, was sie mit Synaile gemacht hat.", sagte er ungerührt und Feelicitas wurde aschfahl: „Ich bin gekommen, weil ich etwas über meine Eltern herauszufinden hoffte und nicht, damit Voldemort euch auch noch umbringt. Ach ja, Synaile hat mir eure Adresse übrigens freiwillig gegeben. Sie wollte mir nämlich bei meiner Suche helfen."

Liams Augen verrieten ein kurzes Zögern, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder hart und er wandte ihn rasch vnr ihren flehenden Augen ab. „Lemony, nimm das Kind.", sagte er eisig, doch Lemony dachte nicht daran zu folgen und starrte ihn nur argwöhnisch an. Feelicitas Blicke waren nicht weniger argwöhnisch, gleichzeitig sah sie sich gehetzt nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Was hast du vor? Was soll das helfen?", fragte das Pferdewesen erhielt aber keine richtige Antwort.

„Das siehst du noch früh genug. Ich muss die Wahrheit herausfinden, also nimm das Kind und halt dich raus. Ich mach den Rest allein.", sagte er mit hartem Blick und machte dabei eine verscheuchende Geste mit seinem Zauberstab. Feelicitas wappnete sich innerlich, um Serena nicht aus den Händen zu verlieren. Doch Lemony tat nichts dergleichen. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, seine Hände in die haarigen Hüften zu stemmen und Liams Blick mit aufkommender Verachtung zu erwidern. Er schien mittlerweile die Geduld verloren zu haben. Feelicitas konnte es verstehen.

„Liam, du spinnst.", bemerkte er trocken. Liam schaute sich verdutzt zu ihm um. „Bitte was sagtest du?", fragte er scharf und unheilvoll, doch Lemony erhob sich zur vollen Größe seiner eindrucksvollen Gestalt.

„Ich sagte, du spinnst. Deinen ewigen Verfolgungswahn und deine Sorge um die Familie in allen Ehren, doch glaub nicht, dass ich mir die Hände schmutzig mache, wenn du jemanden foltern willst. Was kann sie dir denn antun? Ihr Zauberstab befindet sich in den tiefen ihrer Tasche. Ja schau nicht so, ich rieche das Thestralfell bis hierher. Zudem hat sie ein Baby. Todesserinnen würden die doch wohl zu Hause lassen, wenn sie arbeiten gehen, nicht wahr?"

Liam sagte nichts darauf, doch Feelicitas bemerkte plötzlich einen Umschwung. Obwohl dieser Lemony erstaunlich jung aussah, wirkte er in diesen Moment älter als Liam. Sie begrüßte es zutiefst, dass er dem Menschen nicht hörig war und dankte es ihm mit einem stummen Stoßgebet. Außerdem beglückwünschte sie sich insgeheim, das Baby doch mitgenommen zu haben, denn gerade dieses Argument Lemonys schien bei Liam die Meinungsänderung bewirkt zu haben.

Doch leider schien Liam immer noch nicht gänzlich von seinem Argwohn befreit.

So fasste Lemony plötzlich nach einem Schnauben Feelicitas sanft am Arm und zog sie leicht mit sich. Im Gegensatz zu seinen vorherigen Berührungsversuchen war das eine Wohltat.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und sie kommt mit.", sagte er sehr entschieden und mit entsprechend Nachdruck in der Stimme zu Liam. „Wenn du noch nicht vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden bist, solltest du deinen Zauberstab wieder einstecken und uns zum Haus folgen.", fügte er trocken hinzu, wandte sich ab und trappelte davon. Feelicitas ging gezwungenermaßen mit, blickte aber noch einmal kurz zurück.

Liam Evonshare stand ohne sich zu rühren zwischen den Bäumen und schaute ihnen hinterher. Lemony bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte: „Oh Mädchen, glaube jetzt nur nicht, dass er ein verrücktes Monster ist. Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, auch wenn es da manchmal diese Momente gibt, in denen er selbst nicht zu wissen scheint was er mit sich anfangen soll. Ich glaube er hat sich bloß ein wenig zu sehr erschreckt, als er dich erkannte. In solchen Fällen wird er dann schon mal komisch. Man muss ihm dann einfach seinen Irrsinn entgegenhalten und er wird in der Regel wieder vernünftig." Feelicitas hatte nur die Hälfte verstanden und war über die plötzliche Sorglosigkeit dieses Geschöpfes leicht pikiert. Trotzdem war sie froh, dass Liam ihnen nicht hinterher kam.

„Warum ist er so komisch?", fragte sie schüchtern. Lemony schaute sie einen Moment ernst an und lachte leise aber traurig auf. „Dafür gibt es einige Gründe. Das alles liegt aber schon lange zurück. Ich glaube seitdem dieser verrückte Schwarzmagier wieder aufgetaucht ist, kommt es ihm manchmal wieder hoch. Es wäre aber nicht richtig, wenn ich es dir erzählen würde." Er wurde stiller und nach einer Weile sagte er mit gedankenverlorenen Blick, der in die Ferne des Waldesgerichtet war: „Es ist nicht an mir, deine Fragen zu beantworten." Feelicitas nickte und schwieg und auch Lemony sagte nichts mehr. Doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Vielmehr begrüßte sie die Gelegenheit und dachte über einige Ungereimtheiten nach. Dabei erhärtete sich immer mehr ihr Verdacht, dass Liam Evonshare derjenige war, dessentwegen Nathaniel Deepwood sterben musste.

Plötzlich sah Lemony wieder auf und lächelte sie freundlich und etwas schüchtern an: „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dem Baby weh getan habe. Ich dachte du hättest etwas Gefährliches in den Armen. Ich hab nur selten ein Fohlen gesehen und es ist schon ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig wie du es trägst. Verzeihst du mir?"

Feelicitas empfand plötzlich heftige Sympathie für das Halbpferd: „Es ist schon vergessen.", beschwichtigte sie ihn und um seine offensichtliche Neugierde zu befriedigen, versuchte sie ein neues Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. „Sie heißt Serena.", sagte sie und Lemony schien das sehr zu belustigen: „Namen sind schon was schönes, findest du nicht?" Seine Begleiterin nickte, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte stoppten sie und Feelicitas schaute sich etwas ungläubig um.

Sie standen noch immer im Wald und nichts war um sie herum zu erkennen. Außer ein paar vereinzelter Nebelfelder hie und da zwischen den Bäumen gab es nichts, was nicht in einen Wald gehören würde..

„Ähm...Lemony, ich-", doch Lemony deutete ihr mit einer Hand an still zu sein. Für einen Moment hörte man nichts außer dem leichten Rauschen des Windes und dem Gezwitscher eines verirrten Vögelchens. Lemony schien zu lauschen und sie bewunderte derweil seinen Anblick. Er sah aus, als sei er mit diesem Wald tief verwurzelt. Seine ganze Art sprach für ein friedliches Wesen, obwohl er äußerlich fast schon etwas Wildes und Furchterregendes an sich hatte.

Der Moment der Stille ging vorüber. Lemony wurde sich ihrer wieder bewusst und schaute zu ihr herab. Er lächelte kurz: „Achte nicht auf den Nebel. Die Dementoren brüten nur wieder. Seit Wochen geht das schon so. Du bist magisch Feelicitas, weißt du was ein Geheimniswahrer ist?", fragte er forschend. Natürlich wusste es Feelicitas. Bei seiner Frage überbekam Sie plötzlich eine Ahnung, wer wohl gerade vor ihr stand und sie nickte. „Du bist der Geheimniswahrer der Evonshares?", fragte sie und er schenkte ihr einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Ja, das hast du richtig erkannt. Ich muss dich bewundern. Ein gewöhnlicher Magier würde wohl kaum die Möglichkeit einräumen, das man einem magischen Wesen soviel Wert beimessen und Vertrauen schenken kann, um ihm diese Verantwortung zu übertragen. Liam und Klee meinten, dass gerade diese Einfalt ein besonders großer Schutz wäre und machten mich deshalb zu so was wie einen Wachhund.", erklärte er. Dabei legte sich ein jungenhaftes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er fing an herumzutrappeln und einen Baum zu umkreisen: „Also dann meine Liebe, möchte ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass zwischen diesem Baum hier-" er deutete ihr mit seinen Armen die genaue Lage an und trabte dann einige Meter weiter: „-und dem prachtvollen Exemplar dort hinten, das Haus der Evonshares liegt."

Feelicitas blickte ihm verwirrt und zugleich fasziniert hinterher und wandte ihren Blick zwischen die besagten Bäume. Was sie nun dort sah, machte jedes weitere Wort überflüssig. Erst war es nur verschwommen, doch dann nahm es klare Konturen an und ein ziemlich großes Holzhaus mit zwei Stockwerken und vielen Erkern wurde erkennbar. Teilweise war es in die Bäume hineingebaut und es gab einen wunderschönen Balkon in der Höhe. Irgendjemand hatte hier sehr viel Zeit und Mühe investiert. Um das Haus herum zog sich ein dicht bepflanzter Garten, der aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien. Irgendwie erinnerte es sie von den runden Seiten und Naturbestandteilen her an das Haus ihrer Großmutter. Nur das hier alles in Braun und grün gehalten war und die bunte Farbenvielfalt fehlte.

Lemony ließ die staunende Feelicitas stehen und öffnete das Gartentor, obwohl er in seiner plötzlichen Lebhaftigkeit leicht hätte darüber springen können. Als sie ebenfalls eingetreten war schloss er es wieder hinter ihr und trabte zur Terrasse mit der Haustür.

„Sie werden sich sehr freuen, dich zu sehen.", rief er ihr zu und klopfte geräuschvoll an die stabile Holztür. Doch scheinbar war niemand da. Lemonys Blick verlor das Lächeln. Er hielt sich nicht weiter mit Höflichkeiten auf und öffnete einfach die Tür. Als sie das Haus betraten war niemand zu sehen. Feelicitas wurde es wieder etwas mulmig zumute und obwohl sie es sich nicht erklären konnte, hatte sie auf einmal Angst. Das hier war die letzte Anlaufstelle auf ihrem Weg. Wenn sie hier keine Antworten erhielt, dann wusste sie niemanden mehr, der ihr diese noch geben konnte. Aber egal wie es ausging, es wäre dann endlich vorbei und sie müsste nicht mehr der Vergangenheit hinterher jagen. Vielleicht war es am Ende auch besser so.

Lemony hängte sich im engen Flur über ein verschnörkeltes Treppengeländer, das in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Ein leises Rascheln war dort oben zu hören, verstummte aber sofort wieder. Lemony blickte nachdenklich nach oben und Feelicitas sah, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen. Doch auch vor dem Haus tat sich etwas und Feelicitas sah durch die immer noch offen stehende Haustüre, dass Liam Evonshare zu ihnen appariert war. Er näherte sich rasch und drängte sich an Feelicitas und Lemony vorbei ins Haus.

„Na, wieder zu Verstand gekommen?", fragte Lemony leicht spöttisch und ließ ihn vorbei. Liam sagte nichts, doch sein vernichtender Blick sprach Bände.

„Sie ist oben, oder?", fragte er knapp und Lemony nickte: „Es riecht jedenfalls danach. Charley scheint bei ihr zu sein."

Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an das Kind Charley und sie vermutete, dass mit Sie Liams Frau Klee gemeint war.

Liam schüttelte mit dem Kopf und fuhr Lemony zischend an: „Ja schäm dich bloß, sie so erschreckt zu haben. Wenn ich es könnte, dann würde ich dich selbst hochschicken." Darauf hin stieg er wachsam und vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf, wobei er gleichzeitig nach jemandem rief. Ein leises Knarren drang durch die Holzdecke nach unten. Liam schien auf irgendwen beruhigend und leise einzureden. Was genau gesagt wurde konnte Feelicitas leider nicht verstehen. Sie räusperte sich und Lemony löste sich aus dem Geländer und blickte sie an. Er schien erleichtert, aber Feelicitas verstand nicht weshalb.

„Wir sollten vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Das dauert bestimmt noch etwas." Sie schaute ihn fragend an und so erläuterte er: „Als ich etwas im Wald gesehen habe, bin ich direkt hierher galoppiert und gab Liam und Charley Bescheid. Ich hab es in meiner Aufregung wohl etwas übertrieben, ich hatte ehrlich gesagt selbst riesige Angst und so war alles in Aufruhr. Liam wollte nicht, dass Charley und Klee mitkamen. Also haben sie sich oben versteckt. Was meinst du was alles passieren kann, wenn ein Eindringling in ihren Hinterhalt gerät. Bei der Panik, die ich verursacht habe, hätte leicht auch ein Unschuldiger etwas abbekommen können", sagte er und zeigte ihr den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Feelicitas kam alles noch immer reichlich seltsam vor. Liam Evonshare schien schon etwas verrückt, aber wenn Klee nun auch nicht zurechnungsfähig war, dann stellten sich ihr tausend weitere Fragen.

Eine stellte sie jedoch sich sofort. Sie hatte bisher noch gar nicht so richtig darüber nachgedacht, aber das Kind von Klee war ja mittlerweile gar keins mehr. Charley musste mindestens Mitte Zwanzig sein. Gerade deswegen verstand sie Liams Vorbehalte überhaupt nicht. Drei Erwachsene Zauberer und ein machtvolles magisches Wesen standen Serena, einem Baby, und ihr, einer Halbmuggel gegenüber. Selbst wenn sie Lemony das Geheimnis des Hauses gewaltsam hätte abnehmen können, hätte dieser sie doch nur in den ersten Stock schicken müssen, um sie letztendlich dort platt machen zu lassen.

Leicht beklommen folgte sie dem Halbpferd und bewunderte seine geschickten Bewegungen. Trotz seiner Größe stieß Lemony nirgends mit seinem Körper, Schweif oder den Hufen an. Der als Wohnzimmer benannte Raum war rund und hatte einen wundervollen Holzkamin, der aussah als würde er bei Benutzung in Flammen aufgehen. Sie erklärte sich das mal mit Magie und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Lemony steuerte auf eine Ansammlung großer Kissen zu und sammelte sie sich von den Sessel und dem Sofa, legte sie auf den Boden und ließ sich drauf nieder. Es sah gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, doch er schien sich öfters in diesem Wohnzimmer aufzuhalten. Auf ihre fragenden Blicke hin bedeutete er ihr sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Als sie sich endlich auch gesetzt hatte erklärte er: „Im Winter schlafe ich schon mal hier drin. Für mein kurzes Fell ist es dann draußen zu kalt. Aber wenn ich mich nicht schere, sehe ich wie ein wild gewordener Wischmopp aus. Na ja, Klee behauptet das jedenfalls immer. Charley lief als kleines Kind immer schreiend vor mir weg, das hat mich traurig gemacht."

Feelicitas befremdete die Vorstellung ein wenig, aber sie musste zustimmen. Mit längerem Körperhaar musste dieses Wesen noch Angst einflößender wirken und deshalb bedauerte sie ihn ein wenig. Das kurze gepflegte Fell stand ihm aber sehr gut. Allerdings musste sie sich bei der Miene, die er gerade machte, das Grinsen verkneifen. Lemony schien ein sehr eitles Geschöpf zu sein, das eindeutig einen Narren an ihr und Serena gefressen hatte. Aber auch sie selbst war von ihm fasziniert. So was wie ihn fand man wahrscheinlich kein zweites Mal.

Vom Flur her hörte man auf einmal Geräusche. Es schien so, als würden mehrere Personen die Treppe hinunter steigen und dabei heftig diskutieren. Im Wohnzimmer hörte man davon nur einzelne Fragmente:„...können es herausfinden...wird wohl keine Gefahr sein...Lemony hat sie doch hergebracht."

Ein junger Mann betrat als erstes den raum. Hinter ihm erschien auch Liam und an seiner Seite stand eindeutig Klee. Der junge Mann musste demnach Charley Evonshare sein. Er war schwarzhaarig wie sein Vater und doch sah man auch Klees Erbe in ihm. Beide hatten die gleichen blauen Augen und den Ausdruck von ungläubiger Erkenntnis im Gesicht. Charley stand einen Moment reglos da und starrte atemlos auf die rothaarige Besucherin. Doch dann löste er sich aus seinem Bann. Er schaute sich auffordernd zu seinen Eltern um, doch Liam machte keine Anstalten sich noch mal nähern zu wollen und Klee schien auch etwas unsicher.

Feelicitas konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie so zögerten. Lemony schien doch Vertrauen zu ihr zu haben, warum die anderen dann nicht auch? Sie wurde von vier Augenpaaren angeschaut und fühlte sich dabei wie auf dem Seziertisch. Es war ihr äußerst unangenehm. Eigentlich kannte sie ja niemanden der Anwesenden wirklich und wie tief die Verbindung zu ihren Eltern gewesen war, konnte sie auch nicht sagen. Doch sie musste auch gar nichts tun, denn Charley übernahm die Initiative und näherte sich ihr.

Ohne irgendwas zu sagen ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und erwiderte ihren erschrockenen Blick mit einem kurzen Verziehen seiner angespannten Miene. Dann zog er unvermittelt ihren Rock über ihr Knie nach oben. Dies tat er so plötzlich, dass Feelicitas gar nicht dazu kam, ihn davon abzuhalten. Bevor sie etwas einwenden konnte, hatte er sie bereits wieder losgelassen und stand auf. Nach einem entschuldigenden Blick in ihre Richtung wandte er sich an seine Eltern: „Sie ist es.", sagte er kurz und setzte damit eine wahre Kettenreaktion in Gang.

Klee schien sich plötzlich ihrer Sache genauso sicher zu sein wie ihr Sohn. Sie ließ Liam einfach stehen und stürzte auf Feelicitas zu.

Feelicitas fand sich in einer engen Umarmung wieder und die Frau mit den etwa kinnlangen welligen und blond-silbrig gesträhnten Haaren und dem dreiviertellangen schwarzen Kleid ließ sie auch so schnell nicht wieder aus den Armen. Irgendwann rückte sie aber doch wieder etwas ab und begutachtete Feelicitas und Serena von oben bis unten. Die Sprache schien es ihr aber immer noch verschlagen zu haben, denn sie, brach nur stumm in Tränen der Rührung aus.

Feelicitas wurde es mit der Zeit etwas zu viel. Verwirrt schaute sie auf ihre entblößten Knie, den immer noch unter Vorbehalten leidenden Liam an der Tür, den schweigenden Charley neben ihr und schließlich auch wieder zu Klee, die sich verstohlen ihre Tränen wegwischte. Feelicitas bemerkte aber auch, wie sich Charley und Liam über Klee hinweg vernichtende Blicke zuwarfen. Feelicitas dachte schon Klee wäre in ihrem Gefühlszustand für ihre Umwelt nicht sehr empfänglich, denn sie schien total mit ihrer Freude beschäftigt und dabei ganz zu übersehen, dass zwischen Liam und Charley die Funken sprühten. Doch da hatte sich Feelicitas gründlich geirrt.

„Liam, willst du nicht herkommen.", fragte Klee sanft, aber ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Liam machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Da wandte sich Klee langsam zu ihm um und ihre Miene war mehr als nur Unheil verkündend: „Dein eigener Sohn hat Feelicitas Identität zweifelsfrei festgestellt und du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Miriels kleine Feelicitas eine Todesserin geworden ist, oder?"

Liam stand noch immer stocksteif an der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einem harten Zug um die Augen. Lemony wollte anscheinend schon wieder etwas erwidern, doch diesmal war es Charley, der nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und vor Wut rausplatzte: „Liam, tu was Mum sagt und spiel nicht den Verrückten."

Das er seinen Vater mit Namen ansprach schien nichts Besonderes zu sein, aber es brachte Liam Evonshare endlich dazu, sich vom Türrahmen zu lösen und näher zu kommen. Dabei behielt er jedoch weiter diesen misstrauischen Ausdruck in seinen Zügen. „Warum bist du dir so sicher Charley? Der dunkle Lord ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. So eine Aktion sähe ihm mehr als ähnlich. Und es scheint ja auch zu klappen. Kaum setzt man dir deine alte Spielgefährtin gegenüber, da verlierst du deinen klaren Verstand. Die Welt draußen ist dun-" er verstummte, denn Klee stand plötzlich auf. Sie schien die merkwürdige Gabe zu besitzen, aus dem Ton die folgende Handlung erspüren zu können. Nochbevor die Beiden Anstalten machen konnten aufeinander los zu gehen, fuhr Klee energisch dazwischen. „Ich bin es nicht, dem der Verstand abhanden gekommen ist. Und ich bin mir über die Dunkelheit dort draußen sehr wohl bewusst." erwiderte Charley sichtlich um Ruhe bemüht seinem Vater, als er den entschiedenen Blick seiner Mutter sah und wandte sich ab.

Klee hielt Liam fest und zwang ihn sie anzuschauen: „ Wir sind drei Zauberer und Lemony ist auch noch da, Liam. Selbst wenn ER uns persönlich aufgesucht hätte, hätte ich ihn ohne Sorge ins Haus gelassen." sagte sie knapp. Feelicitas meinte erst es ginge um Voldemort, aber scheinbar meinte Klee damit jemand anderen. „Noch bevor er gewusst hätte was vor sich geht hätten wir ihn ohne Frage fertig gemacht. Aber er ist tot Liam und egal was sonst noch passieren könnte, du bist nicht allein für alles verantwortlich. Wir alle können selbst auf uns achten. Also entspann dich endlich und lass es sein. Ich kann es dir nicht oft genug sagen, das tut deinem Herz nicht gut. Außerdem hätte Nathaniel nicht gewollt, dass du so mit seinem einzigen Kind umgehst. Egal was du über sie glauben magst.", schloss sie traurig und Feelicitas sah, dass Liam unter ihrem tiefen Blick etwas zusammensackte. Nach kurzem Zögern schloss er Klee fest in die Arme. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und ihr Gespräch wurde zu einem Flüstern.

Feelicitas wandte ihren Blick ab und Charley zu. Er setzte sich neben sie und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Dumme Sache was? Nach allem sich noch vorstellen zu müssen erübrigt sich sicher, oder?", fragte er leicht belustigt. Als sie verhalten nickte, schien er aber doch deutlich erleichterter. „Was sollte das mit meinen Beinen?", fragte Feelicitas und zum ersten Mal seitdem sie das Haus betreten hatte erinnerte sie sich an Serena und legte sie neben sich. Ein süßlicher Geruch entstieg dem Bündel. Serena braucht wohl eine neue Windel, doch noch schien niemand außer Lemony das mitbekommen zu haben. Als Feelicitas den wissenden Blick des Halbpferdes sah, musste sie lächeln. „Das hier erscheint mir wie das reinste Irrenhaus."

Charley folgte ihrem Blick und blieb schließlich auch an seinen immer noch fest umschlungenen Eltern hängen, die leise aufeinander einredeten. Feelicitas ließ ihnen ihre Ruhe und hoffte, dass sich die Situation nun endgültig entspannt hatte. Charley zupfte versonnen an Serenas kleinen Fingerchen. Dieser schien das Spiel zu gefallen und sie strampelte gutgelaunt herum.

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. Na ja, meistens jedenfalls.", sagte er betont gleichgültig, doch Feelicitas glaubte ihm das nicht so ganz. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass er voller Verdruss steckte. Er blickte sie wieder an: „Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich dir das Kleid hochgezogen habe?"

Feelicitas nickte und schaute wieder auf ihre Knie. Charley stupste mit einem Finger gegen einen kleinen Flecken am linken Knie.

„Was ist damit? Das ist doch nur ein Fleck. Der war schon immer da.", bemerkte sie verwirrt, denn er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, wobei seine wuscheligen Haare flogen und Strähnen in sein Gesicht fielen. „Falsch, den hast du erst seitdem du zwei Jahre alt bist. Ihr wart bei uns zu Besuch und ich habe mit dir Fangen gespielt und dich durch den Garten gejagt. Dabei bist du hingefallen und hast dir das Knie an einem scharfen Stein aufgerissen. Davon hast du den Fleck. Aber denk bloß nicht, du wärst das Opfer gewesen. Obwohl es wie Sau geblutet hat, hast du nicht geweint. Nein, du bist einfach aufgestanden und hast mir wütend gegen das Schienbein getreten, so dass ich selbst noch Wochen später einen blauen Fleck hatte.", verkündete er mit gespielt Entrüstung. Feelicitas konnte es jedoch beim besten Willen nicht recht glauben: „Ich erinnere mich an nichts. Wie alt warst du da?"

„Ich bin neun Jahre älter als du.", gestand er etwas kleinlaut. Doch so ganz überzeugt war sie nicht, dass er 28 Jahre alt sein sollte.

Sie machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, denn plötzlich kam Bewegung in den Raum. Klee und Liam waren wieder auseinandergerückt. Auch Lemony stand auf einen kurzen Blick seines Freundes Liam hin auf und sah sich ein wenig Rat suchend um.

„Feelicitas, ich glaube Liam hat dir etwas zu sagen.", äußerte Klee ohne ihren Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. Als dieser einen etwas abwehrenden Ausdruck an den Tag lebte, verschärfte sich der Blick der blonden Frau. „Oh doch Liam, du hast ihr _viel_ zu sagen.", beharrte sie drängender. Dann wandte sie sich mit zuckersüßer Stimme an ihren Sohn und das Halbpferd: „Und wir meine Lieben werden nun etwas zum Essen zubereiten. Ihr werdet mir doch sicher helfen, nicht?"

Obwohl weder Lemony noch Charley sehr begeistert darüber waren hinauskomplimentiert zu werden, nickten sie eifrig und wandten sich mit Klee zum gehen. Man hörte sie noch lange bis in den Flur reden. „Charley geh in den Garten und hol Möhren und Kartoffeln und du Lemony darfst beim Schälen helfen.", verkündete die Herrin des Hauses befehlsgewohnt. „Heute gibt es übrigens Steak."

Lemonys Schweif wedelte Freudig auf, bevor sie endgültig aus dem Raum waren. „Meines so blutig wie immer?", fragte er neugierig und Feelicitas hörte gerade noch, dass Klee ihm das versicherte. Ihr zog ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Eines hatte Lemony mit einem Pferd sicherlich nicht gemein, er war kein Pflanzenfresser. Doch auch die plötzliche Stille und die nahe Anwesenheit des zurückgebliebenen Liam Evonshare, ließ sie sich verkrampfen. Ein wenig furchtsam schaute sie zu seiner Gestalt an der Tür.

Fortsetzung folgt...

3 - 5 Reviews sind nicht zuviel verlangt, oder?


	20. In den Wäldern von Lerwick Teil2

**20. In den Wäldern von Lerwick (Teil 2)**

Liam schien es nicht minder unangenehm zu sein. Nachdem er seiner Frau hinterher geblickt hatte und nun mit Feelicitas allein im Zimmer war, konnte er sich wohl kaum davor drücken, sich seiner neuen Aufgabe zu stellen. Viele Menschen wären vor Verlegenheit rot geworden und Feelicitas bekam auch gerade eine lebhaftere Gesichtsfarbe, doch Liam wurde höchstens eine Spur blasser. Den Ausdruck seiner Augen konnte man schwer deuten, weil die Augenklappe die Hälfte davon verschluckte. Ob er darunter wohl etwas zu verbergen hatte?

Liam ergriff als Erster wieder das Wort: „ Setz dich Feelicitas.", sagte er leise und Feelicitas folgte seinem Wunsch und ließ sich wieder neben Serena auf das Sofa fallen. Liam löste sich endlich von der Tür, nahm ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz und betrachtete sie eindringlich. Feelicitas nahm Serena wieder fest in ihre Arme und drückte sich tiefer in die Polstergarnitur.

„Ich habe vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert.", räumte er schließlich verhalten ein. Zweifelsohne hatte er ihre Angst erfasst und Feelicitas konnte daher nichts anderes als nicken.

„Klee ist der Meinung, dass es mir leid tun sollte." Sehr schuldbewusst sah er aber nicht gerade aus, wenigstens nicht für Feelicitas: „Aber da bestanden schon immer Differenzen. Ich habe mich vielleicht in meinen Mitteln vergriffen, aber trotzdem ist mir immer noch an einer Erklärung für dein plötzliches und unverhofftes Auftauchen gelegen." Sein Ton war jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr angespannt, sondern so, wie man es bei einer netten kleinen Plauderei erwarten konnte. Feelicitas machte sich nicht die Mühe ihren eigenen Stimmungsumschwung darauf zurückzuführen. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen ihm alles haarklein zu erzählen. Hauptsache, er ließ sie reden.

Sie schilderte ihm genauso wie ihrer Großmutter ihre Kindheit bei den Muggeln, ließ aber den Teil mit der Entführung von Voldemort aus.

„Ich bin erst vor einem Jahr in die magische Welt gelangt und seitdem nur noch auf der Suche nach einigen Antworten.", endete sie schließlich und schaute ihn fragend an. Liam nickte: „Verständlich. Offenbar liegt die Wahrheit nicht einfach auf der Straße herum."

„Nein durchaus nicht.", bestätigte sie. „Deswegen bin ich auch mehr als nur froh euch gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn ich das vielleicht nicht hätte schaffen dürfen."

Dazu sagte er nichts weiter, stand aber wieder auf und ließ sie nicht aus dem Augen. Er kam Feelicitas wie eine Katze vor, die ihr Opfer umkreist. Dabei schien er jedoch nicht sehr konzentriert bei der Sache zu sein, offensichtlich grübelte er über etwas nach. Dann blieb er endlich stehen und sagte: „Ich werde dir all deine Fragen beantworten, aber zuvor möchte ich gerne die wahre Geschichte hören, wie du in die magische Welt geraten bist. Wenn du durch das Raster der Einschulung gerutscht bist und dir einige grundlegende Kenntnisse fehlen, dann glaube ich nicht, dass es ein Zufall war. Da steckt bestimmt mehr dahinter, was gefährlich sein könnte."

Feelicitas konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten erschrocken nach Luft zu schnappen. Er wusste nichts vom wahren Ausmaß, aber er wusste das ihr magischer Weg nicht der hellste war. Er hatte es ihr ja schon im Wald unter die Nase gerieben.

„Du siehst so erschocken aus.", bemerkte er und sein Blick wurde immer forschender. Für einen Moment war Feelicitas versucht einzuräumen, er könnte die Legilimentik beherrschen. Doch selbst wenn er damit mal in Berührung gekommen sein sollte, er schien nicht sehr viele Kenntnisse darüber zu besitzen, sonst hätte er sich nicht so viel erzählen lassen müssen. Feelicitas entschied, das sie ihm alles erzählen konnte: „ Wenn ich erschrocken aussehe dann nur weil deine Vorstellungen noch erheblich untertrieben sind."

Interessiert setzte er sich wieder. Vielleicht auch, um keinen Herzanfall zu bekommen. Klee hatte dahingehend Probleme angedeutet, immerhin schien er um die fünfzig Jahre alt zu sein. Feelicitas zögerte deswegen noch einen Moment, hatte dann aber keine Skrupel ihm einen Schock zu verpassen. Er hatte ihr im Wald auch erhebliche Angst eingejagt, sollte er doch etwas davon zurück bekommen. Eigentlich war alles schnell erzählt, denn so viel war in der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft auch nicht geschehen. Während ihrer Erzählung wurde Liams Blick immer ungläubiger, aber nicht weil er an ihren Worten zweifelte. Als sie die Hochzeit mit Severus Snape erwähnte, wandte er zum ersten Mal etwas ein: „Severus Snape? Du bist mit einem Anhänger des dunklen Lordes verheiratet?" Plötzlich beäugte er die schwarzhaarige Serena misstrauisch. Feelicitas rechtfertige sich: „Ja, Serena ist seine Tochter. Doch das gehört nun wirklich nicht hierher. Aber da sein Ruf scheinbar bis ins schottische Hochland vorgedrungen ist, muss ich wohl auch nichts weiter dazu sagen." Er widersprach nicht, schien sich aber einige Gedanken zu machen.

„Weiß er, wo du bist?", fragte er fast schon liebenswürdig. Feelicitas schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nur wenn er die letzten drei Stationen meines Weges verfolgt hat und sich letztendlich an meiner Großmutter versucht. Ich glaube aber, dass selbst er sich die Zähne an ihr ausbeißen würde."

„Wer würde das nicht." sagte Liam leise, mit einem ersten Zug von Freundlichkeit in seinem Lächeln. Endlich schien auch er in der Laune, zu sein, um seinerseits zu erzählen. Verwundert blickte ihn Feelicitas an.

„Was immer ich auch gedacht habe, ich muss mich entschuldigen, denn ich irrte mich. Das was du berichtet hast, kann auch nur Nathaniels und Miriels Tochter geschehen." Auf ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue hin, seufzte er und erläuterte: „Ich sollte nicht drum herum reden, aber wann in den letzten Jahrzehnten hatte ich die Gelegenheit ein solches Gespräch zu führen? Also muss ich mich wohl langsam dazu bequemen, sonst hat Klee das Essen auf dem Tisch bevor wir auch nur angefangen haben. Also, dein Vater ist mit Klee und mir zur Schule gegangen. Er war schon immer ein komischer Typ gewesen. Das hatte er zweifelsohne von seiner Mutter. Sein Vater war eigentlich nett und die beiden hatten sich richtig verdient. Na ja, also deine Mutter hat er im vierten Schuljahr kennen gelernt. Wenn du wirklich wissen willst wie sie war, dann musst du Synaile fragen. Aber ich fand sie schon immer etwas speziell und Klee macht da keine Ausnahme. Aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Ach ja, die alten Zeiten.

Nun, wir haben alle geheiratet und nach der Schule trennten sich unsere Wege. Nathaniel arbeitete beim Ministerium, Miriel blieb zu Hause und stellte das Haus samt Schwiegervater auf den Kopf. Es war immer ein Genuss, bei den Deepwoods zu Besuch zu sein. Zumindest spätestens als du da warst. Charley hat dich vergöttert, obwohl er sonst kleine Kinder hasste." Liam hielt einen Moment inne und Feelicitas merkte, dass er mehr oder weniger um den heißen Brei herum redete. In den düsteren Zeiten Voldemorts erster Herrschaft konnte es nicht allzu viele dieser glücklichen Familienidylle gegeben haben. Zumal Nathaniel Deepwood schon Anfang 1978 gestorben war. Auch Liam schien zu diesem Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn sein Ausdruck wurde ernster: „Du bist sicher nicht bekommen um das von mir zu hören, stimmt es?"

Sie nickte.

„Bist du auch ganz sicher, dass du den Rest hören willst. Es ist wahrlich keine schöne Geschichte. Dein Mann wird dich wohl auf ein paar dumme Gedanken gebracht haben, ganz so unwissend siehst du nicht aus."

Feelicitas merkte, wie sich ihr Hals zusammen schnürte, doch sie wollte endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. „Er sagte mir, dass mein Vater eine Geisel und Druckmittel in den Händen der Todesser war. Es ging zunächst nicht um ihn, sondern um jemand anderen."

Liam schien von ihren klaren Worten etwas getroffen: „Da hat er dir keine Lügen erzählt." Er schaute sie tiefer an: „Du hast es wohl schon im Wald gewusst. Aber lass dir erzählen wie es wirklich war. Wie gesagt nach unserem Schulabschluss trennten sich unsere Wege. Heute kann man sagen, dass es niemals soweit hätte kommen dürfen, doch damals hatte jeder von uns nur Flucht im Sinn und trotzdem klammerten wir uns aneinander. Klee und ich heirateten und bekamen bald schon Charley. Deine Eltern sind zunächst nach Amerika gegangen und haben sich den Hippies angeschlossen. Meine Eltern hatten sich gerade getrennt und Klees Verwandte sind nach Südamerika ausgewandert." Er machte eine kurze Pause: „Es war eine schreckliche Zeit."

Von irgendwo her hörte man ein lautes Klappern, fast so als hätte jemand einen Topf umgeschmissen. Beide blickte sich erschrocken um, doch Liam beruhigte sich schnell wieder. „Das war bestimmt Lemony. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen was alles geschehen kann, wenn ein Pferd auf dem Flur steht. Tja, nicht zuletzt verdanke ich ihm mein steifes Bein." Feelicitas hatte wohl bemerkt, das er extra abzulenken versuchte, doch diese Geschichte interessierte sie auch. Was war das bloß für eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen den Beiden?

„Ich hatte damals eine schöne schwarze Stute, namens Gloria. Ich hätte sie mir nie anschaffen dürfen, aber zu der Zeit gab es nichts Anderes in Schwarz und gerade das war unabdingbar, denn ich konnte das Gerücht, in den Wäldern würde sich eine dunkle Gestalt herumtreiben, nicht anders zum Schweigen bringen. Jedenfalls hatte ich mit meinen Vorahnungen recht. Lemony ist schließlich auch ein Geschöpf mit Gefühlen und er hat Gloria seine Aufwartung gemacht. Sie fand seine Annäherungen nicht so gut und entwickelte sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit zu einem sehr nervösen Tier. Es war mitten im Winter und der Schnee lag einen halben Meter hoch, als wir gerade auf einem Ausritt waren. Wir waren ausgelassen und tobten herum, als ihr Lemony plötzlich zärtlich in den Hintern biss. Sie geriet in wilde Panik und stürzte heillos mit mir davon. Dem war wie man an den Folgen sieht kein gutes Ende beschieden. Sie kam vom Weg ab, stolperte über irgendwas und rutschte aus. Leider war ein kleiner Abgrund in der Nähe und dort stürzten wir runter. Mir quetschte es letztendlich nur das Bein, aber Gloria war nicht mehr zu retten. All meine Magie konnte nicht mehr helfen, ich lag selbst fast im Sterben."

Feelicitas fühlte Mitleid, Lemony war bestimmt bestürzt gewesen und sie ahnte schlimmes: „Das ist sehr traurig. Wie-" Sie konnte gar nicht fragen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Lemony hat nie darüber gesprochen. Er brachte mich heim und ich lag einige Tage im Fieber. Es gab keine Möglichkeit einen Heiler zu holen, obwohl Klee tobte habe ich es ihr nicht erlaubt. Nur ihren Künsten ist es zu verdanken, dass überhaupt noch alles an mir dran ist. Nun ja, fast alles.", fügte er bitter hinzu. Feelicitas wollte etwas einwenden, doch er winkte ab. „Ich weiß, der dunkle Lord war weg. Ich bilde mir auch nicht ein, dass ich soviel Interesse von ihm erwarten durfte. Es gab aber noch so viele Andere, die immer noch eine Gefahr werden konnten."

Feelicitas wurde es ganz übel, wenn sie sich die Umstände vorstellen musste und insgeheim fiel ihr auf, das Charley wohl auch sehr isoliert aufgewachsen war.

„Ich glaube Lemony ist nie darüber hinweggekommen.", sagte Liam traurig: „Sei ein wenig vorsichtig mit ihm, er scheint dich erneut ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. Als Baby warst du die Einzige, die nicht zu schreien anfing, wenn er dich ansah. Selbst Charley konnte Lemonys Nähe lange nicht ertragen."

Das Gespräch verlief im Sande und Feelicitas wagte es auch nicht ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das er ihr noch die wichtigen Antworten schuldig war. Doch ihr Blick erinnerte ihn wohl von selbst daran. Er wand sich etwas unwohl, stand wieder auf und fing erneut mit seiner Wanderung durch das Zimmer an.

„Klee wäre an deiner Stelle schon längst vor Ungeduld geplatzt. Und ich würde es verstehen, wenn du an mir verzweifelst, denn ich bin dir soviel mehr als die Wahrheit schuldig. Ich habe den Tod von Nathaniel und Miriel auf dem Gewissen. Dein Leben wäre auch ganz anders verlaufen, wenn ich den Mut gehabt hätte anders zu handeln." Er atmete tief durch und Feelicitas krampfte sich vor Angst das Herz zusammen. Was immer er erzählen würde, sie wollte es plötzlich gar nicht mehr wissen. Sie wusste, dass es alles zerstören würde. Gerade erst hatte sie jemanden gefunden, an den sie sich hätte binden können und schon zerriss das friedliche Bild.

_Kannst du nicht einfach mit ihnen zu Abend essen, ein wenig über die schönen Seiten der alten Zeiten reden und denn Rest ruhen lassen,_ fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Die Stimme die ihr antwortete schien nichts davon zu halten. F_olge nicht deinen Illusionen, sondern finde endlich die Realität._

Feelicitas fiel es schwer, aber sie wusste auch, das die Wahrheit einmal viel wichtiger für sie werden mochte, als ihr Seelenfrieden. Irgendwann würde sie sich mit ihrem Wissen Lord Voldemort entgegenstellen, also musste sie auch Liam Evonshares Worte ertragen.

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig wie ich unter den Einfluss der Todesser geriet. Nein schau nicht so, ich war nie einer. Aber ich war so knapp davor, wie kaum jemand sonst. Und dann habe ich es auch noch überlebt." Er lachte verzerrt auf. Feelicitas traf es tief, nach so vielen Jahren schien er immer noch nichts vergessen zu haben.

„Am Anfang waren es nur kleine Dinge, die wohl niemanden dazu veranlasst hätten die große Gefahr zu erkennen. Zumindest mir war es nicht klar. Aber ich hätte wissen es müssen, es war zu einfach. Hier und da mal die Regeln missachten. Sich auf Möglichkeiten einlassen, die sich in diesen Zeiten zahlreich geboten haben. Immer ein wenig weiter gehen als andere es wohl machten. Ich muss unheimlich dumm gewesen sein, oder einfach zu wagemutig. Daran scheiden sich die Geister. Irgendwann habe ich zuviel gewagt und kam mit den wirklich bösen Jungs in Kontakt. Wenn ich davor noch unwissend gewesen war, spätestens jetzt hätte es mir doch auffallen müssen. Überraschenderweise traf ich dort auch einige alte Schulkameraden wieder. Ich weiß heute nicht mehr recht, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe und was ich dachte. Manchmal ist mir so, als hätte ich alles in eine Kiste gesteckt, aber den Schlüssel immer in der Nähe liegen. Ich habe es verdrängt und doch verfolgt es mich in jeder Nacht." Er hielt einen Moment inne um sich zu beruhigen: „Meine Arbeit brachte mir weder das Geld noch die Anerkennung um Klee und Charley ausreichend versorgen zu können. Ich selbst bin mit meinen zahlreichen Geschwistern sehr arm aufgewachsen und wollte das meinen einzigen Kind nicht antun. Also nahm ich den verhängnisvollen Job wider besseres Wissen an. In der folgenden Zeit bemerkte mein Umfeld wohl, dass ich über ein paar seltene Talente verfügte. Natürlich wollten sie sicherstellen, dass ich diese auch fortan nur in die Dienste des dunklen Lordes stellte."

„Liam, warum nennst du ihn dunkler Lord? Ich habe genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass das nur seine Anhänger machen.", wagte sie schüchtern in einer kurzen Pause einzuwenden.

„Ich weiß. Auch wenn ich nicht sein Anhänger bin, so hat er mich doch sehr beeindruckt.", sagte er ungerührt und blickte sie dabei an. Feelicitas zuckte nicht, wie vielleicht von ihm erwartet, zurück, sondern sagte nur: „ Ich weiß was du meinst. Seine Anziehungskraft ist mir nicht entgangen. Manchmal rutscht mir auch diese Anrede raus, aber für gewöhnlich nenne ich ihn bei seinem Namen.-"

„Den du in meiner Anwesenheit aber schön für dich behältst." Sein Ton verriet, dass er keine Widerworte dulden würde. „Nicht dass ich dir jetzt mit den Argumenten komme, man müsste Angst vor diesem Namen haben. Ich hörte einmal, dass ihn seine ersten Anhänger, als sie noch den neckischen Namen Walpurgisritter trugen, noch so anredeten. Doch kaum waren sie den Kinderschuhen richtig entwachsen, dürfte ihnen das Bedürfnis auch vergangen sein. Wenn ein Todesser seinen Namen nennt, dann scheint er durch den seltsamen Bund des dunklen Males, augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Herren zu genießen."

Er räusperte sich: „Man hat versucht mir aufzulauern und so war ich gezwungen meiner Familie den Rücken zu kehren und unterzutauchen. Leider war meine Flucht nicht von langer Dauer und ich landete doch da, wo ich nie hinwollte. Nun, ich habe es ihnen nicht leicht gemacht. Sie hatten aber schon mit einigem Widerstand gerechnet. Was ich damals nicht wusste, man versuchte Klee und Charley als Geisel zu nehmen. Zu Hause war währenddessen die Hölle los. Aber das übergehen wird am besten. So war es dann letztendlich mein alter Schulkamerad Nathaniel Deepwood, den sie auftreiben konnten und der an meiner Seite dem dunklen Lord vorgeführt wurde. Was immer ich mir vorgestellt hatte, es verlief ganz anders. Ich hätte gedacht, dass man mir den Zauberstab vor die Brust halten würde und es nur zwei Wege gab. Hinein in die Knechtschaft des Bösen oder in die Dunkelheit des Todes. Nun, man sagt Gryffindors nach, sie würden in diesem Fall den Tod vorziehen. Ich hätte es auch ohne Zögern gemacht, doch es kam alles anders. Es beeindruckte mich ein wenig, dass man sehr zuvorkommend zu uns war und der dunkle Lord noch viel mehr darzustellen wusste als seine Taten verrieten. Ich will mich jetzt nicht mit Rechtfertigungen und Beschönigungen aufhalten, es ändert nichts daran, dass ich alles zu verantworten habe und deswegen komme ich auch gleich zum bitteren Ende."

Feelicitas wurde es müde, bei seinen Wanderungen zuzuschauen. Sie lehnte sich tiefer in die Kissen des Sofas. Sie wollte auch gar nicht mehr in diese Augen schauen.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich irgendwann Nathaniels Vertrauen verloren. Da wir nicht unter Unbekannten waren, sondern sogar Nathaniels einziger wirklicher Feind Ulysses Rathburn uns mit seiner Anwesendheit beehrte, wurde viel schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen. Nach Allem, was ich über Ulysses Rathburn wusste, war dieser bis zu jenem Moment eine eher tragische Figur, den ich nicht gerade schätzte, der mir aber sonst ziemlich egal war. Gut, die Leute des dunklen Lords hatten ihn verrückt gemacht, aber im Grunde genommen war er schon immer ein kleiner Mistkerl. Von ihm erfuhr ich dann auch, dass eigentlich Klee Nathaniels Platz einnehmen sollte. Er machte mir weiß, sie hätte mich verraten und beide hätten auf meine Ergreifung hin miteinander gevö- Oh entschuldige, Feelicitas, aber damals habe ich ihm fast geglaubt. Er sagte auch Dinge über deine Mutter, die ich nicht wiederholen werde, auch wenn ich weiß dass sie stimmen. Nur der arme Nathaniel schien es nicht gewusst zu haben und bekam einen Schock fürs Leben. Kein Wunder, das in seinen Augen eine Welt unterging und Zweifel zwischen uns traten."

Feelicitas versuchte erst gar nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie ahnte was vorgefallen sein mochte. Immerhin waren sie alle sehr nahe beieinander aufgewachsen.

„Irgendwann hörte dann die zuvorkommende Behandlung auf. Wir weigerten uns weiter standhaft. Genau betrachtet war diese Weigerung das Einzige worin wir uns noch einig waren. Der dunkle Lord hatte langsam genug und so setzten sie Nathaniel ein. Es hätte für ihn so oder so wohl kaum eine Rettung gegeben. Ich sollte ihn sogar selbst töten. Ich weigerte mich. Nathaniel schien einem sehr grausamen Tode geweiht, doch da änderten sich plötzlich die Voraussetzungen und das Angebot wurde umgedreht. Armer dummer Nathaniel, er hätte die Chance nutzen und sich dem Dunklen anschließen sollen. Er hatte ein Baby, während Charley schon groß war. Ich wäre gerne für ihn gestorben. Ich weiß nicht was der dunkle Lord vorhatte, aber Nathaniel hätte bestimmt keine allzu schwere Aufgabe bekommen. So ein begnadeter Magier war er nicht. Aber Nathaniel hat es nicht getan und ich... ich hätte nicht damit leben können, ihn mit eigenen Händen in den Tod zu schicken. So starb er grauenvoll und gab Ulysses Rathburn die Gelegenheit jede seiner Qualen in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Danach... danach waren sie auch auf mich nicht mehr versessen. Ich muss gestehen, an uns konnten sie wirklich viel Spaß entwickeln und dass Ulysses mir dabei mein rechtes Auge ausbrannte war nur eine von vielen Taten in dieser dunklen Nacht. Sie schleppten mich in den tiefsten Kerker den sie finden konnten und ließen mich allein. Ewig hätte diese Qual so weitergehen können, wenn da nicht die Conventiculum gewesen wären. Ah, ich sehe du weißt nicht was das ist. Das war eine Widerstandsgruppe innerhalb der Todesser. Sie halfen mir und holten mich von da weg. Man kann sagen, ich verdanke ihnen mein Leben. Leider konnte ich ihnen meine Dankbarkeit nie zeigen, denn der Orden wurde Stück für Stück von Voldemort zerschlagen, bis wohl keiner mehr übrig blieb."

Scheinbar war die Geschichte damit zu Ende und das keinen Moment zu früh, denn aus der Küche hörte man wieder Rumoren.

„Meinst du Teile dieses Conventiculum könnten vielleicht doch die Jahre überdauert haben und jetzt wieder aus der Versenkung steigen?" Feelicitass starrte ihn dabei ernst aber nicht minder neugierig an.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er mit einem Schulterzucken. Sein Ton war leise und verriet, dass er es hoffte. Feelicitas plagte aber noch eine weitaus wichtigere Frage. „War Severus Snape ein Mitglied des Conventiculum?", angstvoll klangen ihre Worte durch die Stille. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und der entschiedene Blick seines Auges und der harte Ton zerstörten jegliche Hoffnung. „Nein!", sagte er mit entschiedener Schärfe und blickte sie ernst an.

Klees Erscheinen brach die Stille, die daraufhin zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Sie trug einen Stapel Teller in der Hand und blickte sorgsam von Einem zum Anderen. Liam nickte ihr zu. „Gut.", sagte sie kurz und hielt ihm die Teller entgegen. „Würdest du bitte im Esszimmer decken? Lemony hat mir verraten, dass ein kleiner Hosenscheißer unter uns weilt. Wir sollten das Malheur noch vor dem Essen beheben."

Liam gehorchte und machte sich mit dem Geschirr davon. Klee schaute Feelicitas auffordernd an. „Kommst du?" Feelicitas folgte ihr und Klee führte sie in ein Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk.

„So hier haben wir Ruhe. Brauchst du eine Windel?"

„Nein danke, zum Glück sind die mir noch nicht ausgegangen.", erwiderte Feelicitas und lächelte Klee leicht verlegen an. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann wirkte sie so arglos wie der leibhaftige Sonnenschein. Irgendwas sagte Feelicitas jedoch, das dies täuschte der Unterschied nicht allzu gravierend sein mochte.

„Wie geht es Synaile?", fragte Klee und räumte ihren Frisiertisch frei, damit Feelicitas Serena wickeln konnte. „Schwer zu sagen. Sie sah jünger aus als sie sein konnte und wirkte gesund. Vielleicht etwas einsam und traurig, auch weil ich nicht bei ihr blieb, aber sonst ist mir kaum etwas aufgefallen." Feelicitas erinnerte sich aber an etwas, dass sie schon wieder vergessen hatte: „Sie schien auch sehr genervt, weil sie von einer impertinenten Hauselfe verfolgt wird. Ich konnte ihr leider bei diesem Problem nicht helfen, weil sie den Namen dieser Kreatur nicht kannte."

Ein wissender Ausdruck trat in Klees Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, dieses Problem werden wir schnell gelöst haben. Ich kenne nur eine Hauselfe, die zu so was fähig wäre. Aber das hat noch Zeit." Sie betrachtete Feelicitas mit einem verträumt zu nennenden Ausdruck in den Augen, während Serena gewickelt wurde.

„Kaum zu glauben, aber du hast dich kaum verändert.", seufzte Klee und Feelicitas schaute verwundert zu ihr herüber. „Als Baby warst du schon ein wenig moppelig. Tröste dich, Miriel war auch nie die Schlankste. Man sieht dir deine Mutter im Gesicht an, obwohl du nicht ganz diese unheimliche Ausstrahlung eurer Familie besitzt. Ihr sind die Jungen immer reihenweise nachgelaufen und es gab so viele Momente in denen sie am liebsten ihre Verehrer in die nächste Woche gehext hätte. Manchmal es selbst ihr zuviel."

Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an die Szene aus dem Denkarium. Miriels Ausdruck von Überdruss bei Lucius Malfoys Anwesendheit war also kein Einzelfall.

„Warum wir uns überhaupt so gut leiden konnten, bleibt wohl für immer ein Rätsel."

Feelicitas hakte nach: „Synaile meinte, dass du viel kindlicher als meine Mutter warst."

Klee nickte: „Unschuldiger wäre besser formuliert. Sie war zwei Jahre jünger als wir und doch hätte man das nie vermutet. Ich denke mal, sie hat ihr wahres Alter nur zu oft verschwiegen. Sie kam in unserem vierten Schuljahr als Austauschschülerin nach Hogwarts und in der ganzen Zeit hat niemand gemerkt, dass sie erst 12 war. Aber das ist alles so lange her, wir sollten die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen."

Eine Frage hatte Feelicitas aber noch: „Synaile meinte, dass der Schutzzauber auf ihren Haus immer noch funktioniert. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Klees Züge hellten sich wieder auf. „Du bist schlau. Ganz die Mutter. Das war natürlich ich. Nachdem das mit Liam und Nathaniel geschehen war, sind wir untergetaucht. Natürlich ist Miriel ein paar Mal mit dir hergekommen, wir sind ja auch so was wie deine Taufpaten. Wir haben ihr so oft gesagt, sie müsste sich auch verstecken, aber sie hat es nicht getan. Sie blieb bei ihrem Schwiegervater in Plymouth und vertraute darauf, dass man niemandem etwas antun würde, der nichts zu verbergen hat. Ein schwerer Irrtum, den dein Großvater Allen als nächstes bezahlte. Sie haben das schutzlose Haus abgebrannt und Miriel konnte sich gerade noch mit dir retten, aber keiner wusste was weiter mit ihr geschehen ist. Bei Synaile war sie auf jeden Fall nicht angekommen und der Abschiedsbrief, den wir bekamen, hat auch nicht viel Klarheit in dieser Hinsicht gebracht. Zuletzt schien sie wohl selbst eine Vorahnung gehabt zu haben denn kurz vor dem Vorfall und eurem Verschwinden kam sie mit der Bitte zum, die Geheimniswahrerin für das Lefayhaus in Embrun zu werden. Sie erwog zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl schon, endlich mit Allen fort zu gehen. Das war keine schlechte Idee, zumal ich selbst ja durch unseren Geheimniswahrer Lemony wirksam geschützt war. Doch leider half es ihr nicht viel. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat es ja wenigstens Synaile das Leben gerettet." Klee wirkte mehr als nur bedrückt und so erzählte Feelicitas ihr, dass man Miriels Spuren wirklich bis nach Embrun verfolgen konnte, aber Synaile durch den Zauber keinen Schaden erlitt.

Nachdem Serena wieder ordentlich angezogen war, nutze Feelicitas die Ruhe um sie auch noch zu stillen. Klees umherschweifender Blick fiel auf Miriels Fotoalbum und sie zog es hervor. „Das war ein heiß geliebtes Hobby von ihr. Sie trug nie einen Fotoapparat bei sich, aber immer wenn etwas geschah, hatte sie nachher die schönsten Fotos. Ich habe ihr sogar mal vorgeworfen, dass sie das nur macht, um nicht zu vergessen mit wem sie schon gegangen war und wer noch kein mit ihr Rendezvous hatte. Sie lachte nur darüber und ließ mich stehen."

„In Miriels Abschiedsbrief stand, dass es einen Vorfall mit ihrem Hochzeitskleid gab."

Klee lachte plötzlich auf: „Ja, und zu ihrem großen Leidwesen gibt es dazu ein Foto, dass sie mal nicht selbst gemacht hat. Warte, ich hole es dir." Klee verschwand kurz nach oben in das Dachgeschoss und kam mit einem eingerahmten Foto wieder: „Charley hat es auf dem Nachttisch stehen."

Feelicitas betrachtete es neugierig. Miriels luftiges Kleid war ziemlich verrutscht, ihr Blumenkranz hatte sich gelöst und um sie herum lagen überall Blüten. Scheinbar war der größte Teil des Festes schon vorbei. Die Miriel auf dem Bild lachte herzhaft und der Grund dafür war klar ersichtlich. Vor ihr hockte ein reuevoller kleiner Charley mit noch immer grünlichem Gesicht und ihre ganze Schleppe war voll von Erbrochenem. Die beiden waren aber nicht allein auf dem Bild. Aus einer Ecke tauchte eine nicht minder belustigte Klee auf. So fröhlich wie auf diesem Bild, war sie auf keinem anderen mehr zu sehen.

„Ein wahrhaft schöner Ausklang für diesen Tag. Erst war mir das ja peinlich. Charley hat drei Stücke Schokoladenkuchen regelrecht in sich hineingefressen. Diese Gabe hat er eindeutig von seinem Onkel. Leider besitzt er nicht dessen stabilen Magen. Miriel hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie man offensichtlich sieht, schon ihre Schuhe verloren, das ein wenig zu enge Kleid arg strapaziert und sie verteilte überall Bestandteile ihres Blumenkranzes. Wenn es mir geschehen wäre, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich übel genommen. Nicht so Miriel, oder hast du jemals eine glücklichere Braut gesehen?", fragte Klee mit etwas Neid in der Stimme.

Klee wusste scheinbar wovon sie sprach. Ihre Hochzeit schien wesentlich freudloser gewesen zu sein. Miriel wirkte so losgelöst und fröhlich, als läge ihr die Welt zu Füßen. So eine Lebensfreude hatte Feelicitas noch nie verspürt. Aber Miriels Glück hielt auch nicht lange. Damals wusste sie noch nicht, dass das Kind, welches sie unter dem Herzen trug, nicht geboren werden würde.

„Es war bestimmt einer der glücklichsten Momente ihres Lebens.", sagte Klee gedankenverloren, dann erwachte sie wieder aus der Erinnerung. „Wenn wir nicht bald runter gehen, haben die Männer uns alles weggegessen. Um Liam mache ich mir da keine Sorgen, aber Charley und Lemony sind eine echte Gefahr."

Feelicitas hatte noch nie so eine unbeschwerte Idylle erlebt. Es war ihr aber klar, dass dies nicht ganz den Tatsachen entsprach und die Evonshares in den letzten 16 Jahren wahrscheinlich nie jemanden zum Essen einladen hatten können. Lemony und die Evonshares taten daher alles um weiteren düsteren Enthüllungen vorzubeugen und Feelicitas und sich selbst zu schonen, denn nicht nur das Essen war wundervoll. Es war, als wäre nie etwas Schreckliches geschehen und nach einer Weile lachte Feelicitas auf, wenn Klee von ihren Problemen mit Baby Charley und seinem Starrsinn sprach. Der Angesprochene schien dieses Verhalten gewöhnt zu sein und ließ sich keine Verstimmung anmerken Und das, bestimmt obwohl es seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr vorgekommen war, dass Klee jemanden zum erzählen fand.

Lemony war seltsam still geworden und betrachtete Feelicitas unablässig. Liams Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. _Er hat auch Gefühle... Sei vorsichtig mit ihm, er scheint dich wieder ins Herz geschlossen zu haben_. Dabei dachte sie aber auch an den verhängnisvollen Biss in Glorias Hintern.

Als sie beim Nachtisch ankamen, der aus köstlichen gezuckerten Himbeeren bestand, die Klee aus ihrem großen Garten bezog, kam diese auf das Hauselfenproblem zurück. „Oh, ich habe gar keine Lust das alles abzuwaschen.", sagte sie und schaute sich die leeren Schüsseln an.

Lemony hatte noch den letzten Rest daraus gegessen. Dass er nicht nur ausschließlich Fleisch fraß, beruhigte Feelicitas total. Aber ihre Wissbegier, was das für eine seltsame Mischung war, wurde immer stärker.

„Feelicitas, wenn ich dir den Namen von Serenas zukünftigen Kindermädchen verrate, leihst du sie mir dann für den Abwasch aus? Ansonsten müsste ich Lemony fragen, denn Charley und Liam weigern sich standhaft." Feelicitas stellte sich das Pferdewesen in der Küche vor und willigte natürlich ein.

„Wirklich nett von dir. Also wollen wir Synaile mal von ihrer Plage befreien. Nathaniels Erbe an dich heißt Weirdy. Sie ist inzwischen nicht mehr die Jüngste, wird dir aber bei guter Pflege noch lange erhalten bleiben. Aber bevor du sie rufst muss ich dich doch fragen, ob du dich mit der Leitung einer Hauselfe auskennst." Neben ihr gab Liam ein leises Stöhnen von sich. „Wenn nicht, kannst du ihr doch einfach dein altes Benimmkursbuch über Elfenhaltung in die Hand drücken.", meinte er grinsend. „Oder hast du es etwa verbrannt?"

Seine Frau reagierte darauf mit einer tadelnden Kopfnuss. „So alt und doch immer noch unheimlich charmant, mein Lieber. Du weißt doch, dass ich es nie über mich gebracht habe, dieses kostbare Kleinod loszuwerden." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Feelicitas und diese erklärte ihr, dass sie sich der Verantwortung durchaus bewusst war.

„Gut, Weirdy ist eigentlich pflegeleicht. Du kannst da kaum etwas falsch machen. Außerdem wird sie dich schon von selbst auf Fehler hinweisen. Miriel und Weirdy haben sich nie so gut vertragen. Nathaniel hatte Weirdy zwar befohlen sicht zu benehmen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Miriel Angst vor ihr hatte und sie loswerden wollte."

Feelicitas kannte auch den Grund dafür. Synaile hatte ihrer Tochter so oft eingeschärft, dass sich ihre Art deutlich von den Hauselfen unterschied. Miriel wollte garantiert nicht irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten feststellen.

„Sie hat Weirdy sogar Kleidung gegeben, doch obwohl die Hauselfe sie anzog, wollte sie nicht einsehen, dass sie frei sein sollte. Sie meinte, dass das Geschenk dann von Nathaniel selbst hätte kommen müssen. Das ist wichtig, weil Weirdy niemals mehr mit einem Küchentuch bekleidet herumlaufen würde. Aber du darfst ihr natürlich nichts geben. Freiheit würde sie in ihrem Alter umbringen. Du hast als Kleinkind mal versucht Weirdy eines deiner Kleider anzuziehen. Die arme Elfe lief dabei schreiend durchs Haus und fand keinen Schutz vor deinem Vorhaben. Ich glaube das war das einzige Mal, dass Miriel die Nerven verlor und aktiv in deine antiautoritäre Erziehung eingriff."

Feelicitas nickte verständig und als Stille eintrat rief sie leise nach Weirdy. Klee kicherte und bemerkte freundlich: „Typischer Anfangsfehler, der in meiner Schulzeit schwerwiegende Folgen haben konnte. Zum Glück haben sich die Zeiten geändert. Aber etwas lauter musst du schon rufen. Weirdy hörte schon damals etwas schlecht, vor allem wenn sie nicht arbeiten wollte."

Feelicitas versuchte es noch mal und wie aus dem Nichts, fiel etwas auf den Tisch und plumpste in die leere Kartoffelschüssel. Liams konnte sich dabei eine spöttische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „Gott, was sind wir alle froh, dass Madam Burgunda nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Soll ich schon mal den Besen holen? Du bist doch noch mit der korrekten Handhabung vertraut, oder?"

Klee blitze ihn an: „Lass den bloß im Schrank du Lästermaul."

Weirdy befreite sich von der Salatschüssel und zum Vorschein kam eine Hauselfe, die eine bunte Ansammlung zerlumpter Anziehsachen trug. Eine blaue Bluse, die wohl ehemals bestickt gewesen war, einen faltenreichen hellgrüner Rock, unter dem ihre krummen Füße nur ansatzweise zu sehen waren und einen pinkfarbenen Schal mit einigen Laufmaschen. Sie war sehr mager. Was immer sie seit dem Verschwinden ihrer Herrenfamilie getan hatte, sehr gut war es ihr wohl damit nicht ergangen. Ihr aufmerksamer Blick wanderte rund um den Tisch und blieb schließlich an Feelicitas hängen. Ein paar bange Sekunden vergingen, bis sich endlich die Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte und sie damit begann, vor Freude herum zu springen. „Mistress Feelicitas lebt, rief sie dabei immer wieder. „ Oh Weirdy freut sich so. Und Mistress Feelicitas hat auch noch eine kleine Miss." Bevor sich die alte Elfe etwas verrenken konnte, worauf ihre knackenden Knochen hinwiesen, sprach Feelicitas beruhigend auf sie ein: „Beruhig dich Weirdy und hör bitte mit dem Gezappel auf."

Schlagartig war Stille, doch in den Augen der Elfe flackerte weiter die Begeisterung.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nie an dich erinnert habe. Aber ich laufe dir bestimmt nicht wieder weg. So, als aller erstes bat mich meine Großmutter dir zu sagen, dass du sie nicht weiter beleidigen sollst.." Weirdys Blick wurde etwas ernster, sie verfügte aber eindeutig über Widerspruchsgeist. „Mistress Feelicitas müssen Weirdy glauben, der lila Minimuff war auch nicht nett zu Weirdy."

Feelicitas glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen und langsam verstand sie, weswegen Synaile so entnervt war, aber Klee schaute sie ermunternd an.

„Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen wer angefangen hat. Hiermit ist es dir auf jeden Fall verboten, sie weiter zu Ärgern." Weirdy verzog keine Miene, sondern machte einen Knicks und sagte fast ausdruckslos: „Wir ihr wünscht Mistress." Für einen Moment war Feelicitas drauf und dran ihr dieses ewige Mistress auch noch auszutreiben, aber das ließ sie dann vorerst doch bleiben. Vielleicht sollte sie erst mal das Buch von Klee lesen.

„Danke Weirdy. Du darfst meine Großmutter gerne noch mal besuchen und dich ausreichend entschuldigen. Aber zunächst möchte ich, dass du den Abwasch für uns erledigst."

Es war gar nicht mal so schwer. Weirdy knickste wieder, diesmal mit weniger Unmut. „Sehr wohl, Mistress Feelicitas." Dann kroch sie vom Tisch herunter auf einen freien Stuhl und beäugte zum ersten Mal Lemony etwas näher. Scheinbar kannte sie ihn schon.

Sie standen auf und verzogen sich ins Wohnzimmer, während Weirdy damit begann, sich etwas geräuschvoller als unbedingt nötig um die Teller und Töpfe zu kümmern.

In den folgenden drei Wochen, die Feelicitas noch in den nebligen Wäldern blieb, zeigte sich, dass Weirdy genauso gute Kenntnisse in der Kinderpflege hatte wie Winky. Feelicitas schloss sie nicht nur deswegen ins Herz. Die Elfe war allerdings ein wenig auf Distanz bedacht und so einen Gefühlsausbruch wie am Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung, erlebte sie von ihr nicht noch mal. Sei es, dass Weirdy ihr nicht so gerne diente oder mittlerweile Geschmack am Herumtreiben gefunden hatte, der Grund für die Distanz wurde nicht klar ersichtlich. Vielleicht war es auch die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter Miriel.

Ansonsten ging die Zeit viel zu schnell vorbei. Feelicitas hatte endlich auch die Muße gefunden, sich mit Charley zu unterhalten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nie eine magische Schule besucht hatte und nach dem dritten Jahr in der Muggelgrundschule und nach all den schrecklichen Ereignissen um seine Eltern auch nie mehr dazu angehalten wurde. Die Paralellen zu ihrem eigenen Schicksal waren frappierend. Er vertraute ihr sogar an, dass seine Eltern ursprünglich wegen der dunklen Zeiten beschlossen hatten ihn überhaupt nie magisch ausbilden zu lassen. Da sie jedoch untergetaucht waren, hatte er auch keinen Muggelabschluss. Im Grunde genommen hatte er gar keinen Schulabschluss. Zaubern konnte er trotzdem, denn Klee und Liam hatten sich in den vielen Jahren ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit ausreichend darum kümmern können.

Und obgleich sie einiges gemeinsam hatten, blieb ihr der Mann weitgehend fremd. Dort wo er sich an tausend kleine Dinge zu erinnern schien, tappte sie selbst völlig im Dunkeln. Gut, sie hätte ihr Denkarium, welches Synaile ihr mitzunehmen erlaubt hatte, auspacken und ihn um Erinnerungen bitten können, aber sie sträubte sich ein wenig dagegen. Es war auch viel schöner seinen Erzählungen und denen seiner Mutter zuzuhören und damit häppchenweise immer wieder neues zu erfahren.

Doch die Ruhe war nach drei Wochen vorbei, denn Liam kam mit schlechten Nachrichten von einem Waldspaziergang zurück. Seine Schwester Nancy hatte Lemony getroffen und einige alte Tagespropheten überreicht. In Großbritannien war die Hölle los und seit Feelicitas Severus verlassen hatte war der Zustand immer kritischer geworden. Mittlerweile hatte sie oft genug ihre Beweggründe geschildert, weswegen sie gegangen war und niemand hatte ihr groß widersprochen. Doch nun sah die Sache etwas anders aus und Liam sprach laut aus, was sie insgeheim bereits ahnte. „Du musst nach Hause zurück, Feelicitas. Dort bist du am sichersten."

Was hätte sie einwenden sollen? Das Spinners End nie ihr zu Hause war. Es war ihr zuwider, aber sie sah auch keinen anderen Weg und packte schließlich ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder und wenn du etwas schreiben möchtest, dann können wir es wieder über Synaile laufen lassen oder du schickst Weirdy." Klee redete ihr gut zu, aber auch sie weinte beim Abschied bitterlich und wollte Feelicitas gar nicht mehr loslassen. Sie war ihr in diesen Wochen wie eine Tochter geworden und sie fühlte sich wie Serenas Großmutter. Klee kannte Severus Snape zwar nicht und Feelicitas war dankbar dafür, dass nur Liam das volle Ausmaß ihres Problems durchschaute, trotzdem hatte Klee schon längst bemerkt, dass ihr Mann ihr wieder etwas vorenthielt.

Charley umarmte sie und Lemony drückte sie einen Moment zu lang an sich, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste und in den Wald verschwand. Liam brachte sie noch bis zu den bekannten Wanderwegen.

Seit dem ersten Tag hatte er sie mit weiteren Bemerkungen verschont, doch kurz bevor sie sich trennten sagte er knapp: „Ich lasse dich nicht gerne gehen. Wenn es nicht sein müsste, wäre mir das Risiko deiner Anwesendheit egal. Aber alles was du mir über dich erzählt hast erweckt bei mir den Eindruck, dass du im unmittelbaren Umfeld des dunklen Lordes am besten aufgehoben bist. Und was Severus Snape betrifft. Ich kannte ihn nur als jungen Mann, der jüngste von uns. Er war bei unseren Unternehmen das Küken und doch hat er recht eindeutig klargemacht, dass es leichtsinnig wäre ihn zu unterschätzen. Letztendlich kannte ihn niemand wirklich."

Feelicitas hörte nur eine Sache aus seinen Worten heraus: „Er war bei diesem ominösen Auftrag dabei gewesen?"

„Ja, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Natürlich schenkt ihm Albus Dumbledore Vertrauen. Aber aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass Dumbledore bereit ist jedem zu Vertrauen, solange er nicht eindeutig den Beweis liefert, dass es gänzlich an ihm verschwendet wäre. Es mag zwar das Gerücht umgehen, er sei ein Spion und das wird wohl auch stimmen, aber dann frage ich mich welcher Seite Severus Snape dabei mehr Bedeutung zumisst."

Feelicitas konnte das weder ihm, noch sich selbst wirklich beantworten.

„Wusstest du, dass er ein Halbblut ist?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Durch den Nebel konnte man schon den Spazierweg sehen: „Nein, aber das ist nicht so selten. Ich selbst habe eine Muggelmutter. Ich bin sogar recht muggelhaft aufgewachsen und trotzdem wollte man mich in dieser exklusiven Vereinigung des dunklen Lords aufnehmen. Es ist nicht die Herkunft, die an erster Stelle steht, sondern die Gesinnung. Wenn der dunkle Lord jemals wirklich ganz hinter den Grundsätzen seiner Getreuen gestanden hätte, wäre sein Werk viel schneller vorangegangen. Er hatte aber noch genug andere Ziele, die ihm wichtiger waren."

_Ja, seine Unsterblichkeit. Man kümmert sich erst um eine stabile Grundlage und dann baut man darauf sein Reich auf und beherrscht die Welt_. Doch sie sagte nichts und Liam akzeptierte ihr Schweigen, obgleich er ahnte, dass sie mehr wusste. Kurz darauf umarmte er sie kurz, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und knuddelte Serena noch mal durch: „Macht es gut ihr beide."

„Das werden wir, keine Sorge. Die Lefay-Mädchen sind nicht so leicht von jemandem unterzukriegen.", versicherte sie mit einem Lächeln. Man konnte Liam Evonshare zwar schwer einschätzen, aber er schien doch gefühlvoller als er zugeben mochte.

„Das habe ich schon vor langer Zeit bemerkt.", erwiderte er, bevor sie sich trennten und jeder seinem eigenen Weg folgte. Als Feelicitas nach einer Weile noch einmal zurückschaute, sah man ihn kaum noch.

Sie atmete tief durch. „Nach Hause zu gehen", gehörte definitiv nicht zu den leichtesten Dingen in ihrem Leben

Fortsetzung folgt...

3 - 5 konstruktive Reviews und ich veröffentliche weiter.


	21. Klare Worte

Pssst! Weitersagen. „Um zu Leben bedarf es mehr" hat ein neues Kapitel 7.

Ja heute geht es weiter mit Tdau. Gezwungene Charakterdarstellungen, unglaubwürdige Handlung und fröhliches rutschen über die Tastatur :-) Was will man mehr?

**21. Klare Worte**

Es fiel Feelicitas sehr schwer, sich wieder nach Spinners end zu begeben, doch natürlich hatten Klee und Liam auch recht gehabt. Sie brachte sie in Gefahr, wenn sie noch länger geblieben war. Und bei ihrer Großmutter wollte sie auch nicht so schnell wieder auftauchen. Das plötzliche Auftauchen einiger Familienmitglieder und guter Freunde, war einfach zu viel. Außerdem hatte ihr Dr. Beauchamp auch geraten sich noch mal damit zu konfrontieren und Feelicitas hatte nichts anderes vor. Tief in ihren Inneren wusste sie, das sie wenigstens noch einmal in ihren Leben Lord Voldemort persönlich begegnen musste.

Und dazu musste sie zu Severus zurück. Das schäbige Haus in Spinners end stand noch genauso da, wie sie es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. In der Nacht von Serenas Geburt, kurz bevor sie niedergekommen war. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und kein Licht drang hervor.

Natürlich wusste Feelicitas, das Severus sich nicht hier aufhielt. Der September hatte schon längst Einzug gehalten und die Schulferien waren vorbei. Er war wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts. Aber sollte Wurmschwanz auch nicht mehr da sein?

Für möglich hielt sie es schon, da sie offenbar keiner so richtig vermisst hatte, musste man davon ausgehen, das es auch keinen gab, der auf ihre Rückkehr warten musste.  
Es war ihr egal, trotzdem rückte sie Serena in ihren Tragetuch zurecht und suchte dann ihren Schlüssel und Zauberstab hervor. Das sie den jemals in ihren Leben wieder benutzen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht. Den Schlüssel, nicht den Zauberstab.

Schweren Herzens schloss sie auf und trat ein. Doch noch bevor sie Licht im Flur machen konnte, hörte sie etwas von draußen und wandte sich ruckartig um. Die Nacht war dunkel und neblig, scheinbar hatte auch die letzten Laterne im weitesten Umkreis den Geist aufgegeben, trotzdem erkannte sie bald eine hagere, dunkle Gestalt deren Züge durch einen Umhang verdeckt wurden und die sich eilig näherte. Feelicitas erkannte an der Gangart, das es Severus sein musste. Doch noch bevor sie das entgültig sagen konnte, stürmte die Gestalt durch die Türe und drängte sie zurück, weiter in den Flur hinein.

Feelicitas ließ es geschehen und lehnte sich gegen den Treppenabsatz nach oben. Severus schloss die Türe mit einen heftigen Schlag, und näherte sich ihr unheilverkündend und zog die Kapuze zurück in den Nacken.

Er schaute verständlicherweise nicht gerade sehr freundlich rein, doch noch beunruhigender als seine Miene, war die Tatsache, das er wohl geradewegs von einer Todesserversammlung kam, denn diese Art von Umhängen waren ihr bekannt.

Feelicitas pflückte ihre Tochter aus dem Haltetuch, das sie von Klee bekommen hatte. Serena war durch den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung in ihrer Umgebung unruhig geworden. Dann blickte Feelicitas ihren Gemahl entgegen: „Hallo Severus."

Er näherte sich noch zwei Schritte und sie drückte sich näher gegen die Wand, damit Serena zwischen ihnen überhaupt noch atmen konnte. Das Kind beschwerte sich gegen den drängenden Platzmangel mit einen leisen Quietschen.

„Severus, ich verstehe ja das du Sehnsucht hast, aber unsere Tochter findet das sehr erdrückend." Äußerte Feelicitas etwas ungehalten, doch die Reaktion überzeugte sie davon, das es eindeutig die falschen Worte waren. Trotzdem, sofort wich Severus einige Zentimeter zurück, sein Blick verdüsterte sich aber, als sie sich mit Serena an ihn vorbeidrängen wollte. Er sagte immer noch nichts, sondern belastete sie nur mit unergründlichen Schweigen und zog sie am Arm zurück. Sie stöhnte enttäuscht auf, das hier würde eindeutig ungemütlicher werden, als sie jemals gedacht hatte.

Bevor er doch irgendwas sagen konnte lehnte sie sich brav wieder zurück und fragte leise: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches, Severus? Hat Voldemort heute mal früher Feierabend gemacht?"

Im Nachhinein hätte man behaupten können, das nur die Anwesendheit von Serena in ihren Armen sie vor schlimmeren Folgen bewahrt hatte. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wäre er kurz davor sie zu verfluchen oder zu schlagen, doch nach einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tochter, wurde sein Blick plötzlich wieder entspannter.

Doch das bewahrte Feelicitas nicht davor, das er einiges zu klären hatte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, das du irgendwann wieder auftauchen würdest und einen Benachrichtigungszauber über die Türe gelegt." Sagte er immer noch mit einiger Verstimmung, doch irgendwie schien Serenas putzmunterer Anblick ihn den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben.

„Der dunkle Lord, enthob mich der weiteren Anwesendheit bei der Versammlung um dich direkt zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Feelicitas schluckte hart, so genau hatte sie sich die Szene bei Voldemort nicht ausgemalt, aber sie verteufelte ihr schlechtes Timing. Wäre sie später gekommen, hätte Voldemort nicht gleich Bescheid gewusst.

„Und? Ich schätze mal, dazu hat er dir auch Anweisungen gegeben, wie dieses zur Rechenschaft ziehen aussehen sollte." Sagte sie zögernd. Severus schien ihr verschwinden wirklich persönlich genommen zu haben. Wer wusste schon zu was er fähig war.

Doch als Feelicitas es ansprach, wandte er sich plötzlich ab und wanderte im Flur auf und ab, sagte aber nichts.

Nach ein Paar Minuten hatte er sich wieder eingekriegt und schaute auf. Feelicitas stand immer noch gegen die Treppe gedrängt und betrachtete ihn ein wenig ängstlich.

„Serena gehört ins Bett." entschied er schließlich trocken und ging an Feelicitas vorbei nach oben. Sie blieb verwundert stehen, plötzlich alleingelassen, doch da rief er schon nach ihr, wo sie denn Bleibe. Feelicitas eilte hinterher.

Im oberen Stockwerk steuerte er das Zimmer an, das sie bisher nur im verhängten Zustand kannte. Doch als er die Türe öffnete und Feelicitas sich der Anblick des Inneren bot, blieb sie erstmals verblüfft stehen. Das hier eine Wiege stand und es wohl einmal sein Zimmer gewesen hatte sie ja schon erahnt, doch das Zimmer war kaum wiederzuerkennen.

Die alten Möbel und das große Bett waren verschwunden und Stattdessen standen eine Kommode und ein kleiner Schrank im Zimmer. Mittelpunkt war eine Wiege aus dunkelbraunen Holz mit weißen Spitzenhimmel. Und ein wunderschön flauschiger rosa Teppich lag auf dem Boden. Feelicitas verschlug es die Sprache, und Severus immer noch so ernste Miene, besserte es auch nicht.

So richtig Gedanken hatte sie sich noch nicht zu dem Raum gemacht. Natürlich wusste sie, das Serena dort einmal schlafen sollte, hatte aber eigentlich geplant gehabt das Baby bei sich einzuquartieren und nicht in dieser Rumpelkammer.

Verhalten trat sie ein und näherte sich der Wiege. Alles im Zimmer war zwar gebraucht, aber sehr sauber und ordentlich. Außer dieser Betthimmel, der war einfach wunderbar und sie hätte alles verwettet, das er neu war und nicht noch aus Severus Kindheit.

Mit der freien Hand hob sie den Spitzenstoff an und bemerkte, das er ein Muster aus Schmetterlingen hatte. Irgendwie schien es Leben zu besitzen und ab und an flatterten ein Paar Flügel und es kitzelte unter ihren Fingern.

Ihr Blick schwankte zu Severus, sie wollte ihm danken, denn das war ja allein sein Werk, doch der erwiderte den Blick nicht und wandte sich ab.

„Leg sie schlafen, ich erwarte dich dann unten im Wohnzimmer." Sagte er knapp und verschwand.

Wieder blieb Feelicitas alleine zurück, verwirrt und verlegen.

Wie hatte er wissen können, das sie überhaupt noch mal zurückkam? Wie viel Zeit und Mühe musste er in das Herrichten dieses Zimmers investiert haben? Es war zwar noch ein wenig leer, so ganz ohne Spielzeug und Anziehsachen, doch neben dem Wickeltisch standen sogar passende Windeln bereit.

Feelicitas war es zum weinen zumute. Das hier war der denkbar schlechteste Moment um ihn mit seinen offensichtlich wohlwollenden Gefühlen für Serena zu konfrontieren. Und dabei hätte sie es so gerne. Doch ein dunkler Schleier lag in der Luft und Feelicitas fühlte sich beschämt, denn sie hatte ihn hervorgerufen indem sie weggelaufen war.

Urplötzlich sah sie vor sich, wie er sie damals in Hogwarts besucht hatte. Jeden Tag war er wenigstens kurz gekommen, hatte Serena in den Arm genommen ihnen alles gebracht, was sie brauchten und war bald wieder verschwunden.

Doch sie hatte es damals als mangelndes Interesse und Pflichterfüllung fehlgedeutet.

Scheinbar hatte er damals das Zimmer eingerichtet. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht die Flucht gewählt hätte.

Sie wären gemeinsam nach Spinners end zurückgekehrt und Serena hätte in diesen Bett geschlafen. Schuldvoll musste sich die junge Mutter eingestehen, das ihre Tochter noch nie ein eigenes Bett gesehen hatte. Immer schlief sie in Wäschekörben oder zwischen zusammengerollten Kissen und Decken großer Betten.

Das schien ihr nie was ausgemacht zu haben, doch der Unterschied der zwei Varianten, wie die letzten Monate hätten verlaufen können, war zu frappierend um ihn einfach zu übergehen.

Serena gab einen leisen fragenden Laut von sich und Feelicitas ließ sie auf der Wickelablage hinab und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Sie wollte nicht, das Severus sie suchen ging und sie weinend vorfand, das würde den Abend zu seinen Gunsten verlaufen lassen. Also beeilte sie sich aus ihren Beutel die kleinen Babysachen zu suchen und den Schrumpfzauber aufzulösen. Der Erfolg war ein Berg durcheinander geschmissener Strampelhöschen und Hemdchen auf dem Boden. Feelicitas zog das gesuchte darunter hervor und zog Serena kurz um. Die von Severus besorgten Windeln waren etwas klein, schließlich war Serena ziemlich gewachsen, doch man musste mal anmerken, das es die ersten Windeln gewesen wären, die dem Frühgeborenen nach der Geburt gepasst hätten. Feelicitas wurde es immer unwohler zumute. Dieses Haus und der Mann waren wirklich mehr als nur ein gemachtes Nest zum überwintern in diesen dunklen Zeiten und sie war so dumm und hatte ihr Glück in der Ferne gesucht.

Als sie Serena in die Wiege legen wollte, merkte sie, das ein Stofftier drin lag. Verwundert nahm sie es auf und erkannte es als einen verspielten und grau gewordenen Teddybären, der kurz davor stand, aus den Nähten zu fallen.

Das es sich hier eindeutig um Severus ehemaliges Lieblingsspielzeug handelte, stand außer Frage. Es trieb Feelicitas wieder die Tränen hoch. Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht imstande ihm jetzt gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Sie konnte ihm in dieser Situation nicht einmal ihre Rührung über seine Mühen mitteilen, er würde ihre Worte spöttisch und kalt wie er war, einfach in den Dreck ziehen.

Nach kurzen Zögern legte sie ihrer doch ziemlich schläfrig wirkenden Tochter den Bären wieder in die Wiege und deckte beide zu. Dann ignorierte sie geflissentlich die Unordnung im Zimmer und machte sich auf ihren schweren Weg nach unten.

Severus erwartete sie schon und stand mit auf den Rücken verschränkten Händen vor dem Fenster. Als Feelicitas eintrat und sich näherte, wandte er sich nicht um.

„Sie ist sofort eingeschlafen." Sagte sie schüchtern, wusste aber, das er sich um nichts auf der Welt anmerken lassen wollte, das es ihn interessierte. Es entmutigte sie. Schließlich sagte er aber doch etwas: „Dumbledore hat mir sofort mitgeteilt, das du gegangen warst. Und obwohl du ihn gebeten hast alles für sich zu behalten, gab er mir den Auftrag, dich davon abzuhalten in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und euch zurückzuholen. Dabei hatte er natürlich sehr viel Glück, denn der dunkle Lord hatte ein ähnliches Bestreben, weswegen ihn meine vorübergehende Abwesendheit bei den Versammlungen nicht allzu sehr bedrückte. Er hat es überhaupt nicht gerne vernommen, das du verschwunden warst. Und als ich ihm glaubhaft weiß machen musste, das niemand auch nur eine Ahnung besaß, wo du hinwillst, hat er es nicht sofort geglaubt. Aber da hattest du schon wieder sehr viel Glück, das Lucius Malfoy gerade unabkömmlich ist und Askabans Wände von innen begutachten darf. Lucius hätte dem dunklen Lord bestimmt mitteilen können, das man dich in der Nähe von Briancon vermuten dürfte. Es war also auch ein Risiko für mich, dir dorthin sofort zu folgen."

Er hielt kurz inne und schwieg. Feelicitas schockierte seine Aussage zutiefst und sie ahnte, was nun kommen musste: „Da war ich schon weg, oder?" äußerte sie leise und erhielt ein Nicken.

„Dein Pflegevater wusste nichts von deinen Verbleib, oder?" fragte er zurück und Feelicitas verneinte.

„Dachte ich mir auch schon. Er schien aber auch keine Lust zu haben es herausfinden zu wollen. Seine Frau schien ihm gerade verlassen zu haben, scheinbar ging es auch um ein Kind. Aber das wird dich wohl kaum überraschen. Nach einigen Umwegen habe ich deine Spur wirklich verloren und bin dann unverrichteter Dinge heimgekehrt und durfte mir dann einiges vom dunklen Lord gefallen lassen. Hättest du nun die Güte mir zu sagen, was zum Teufel du gemacht hast ?" Ihr entging es nicht, das seine Geschichte sehr abgekürzt erschien, doch sie sah auch keinen Grund ihn anzulügen. Zumal sein Ton zum Ende hin immer ungehaltener wurde.

„Ich habe die Reste meiner Familie ausfindig gemacht. Es stellte sich heraus, das ich noch eine Großmutter besitze, Synaile Lefay, du wirst dich sicher noch an den Namen vom Standesamt erinnern. Zudem habe ich es geschafft einige alte Freunde meiner Eltern aufzusuchen."

Er schaute sich um: „Alte Freunde? Die einzigsten alten Freunde, die man erst einmal finden muss, sind wohl die Evonshares." Das er doch den Namen kannte, hatte sie schon vermutet. Sie war aber nicht sauer, das er ihr es vorenthalten hatte. Und seine Worte bestätigten, warum er es nicht tat. Er schaute sie mit vernichtenden Blick an: „Alle Welt hat dich gesucht, Feelicitas. Und da gehst du mit meiner Tochter so ein Risiko ein? Was geht in dir vor? Selbst dir müsste doch klar gewesen sein, das deine Suche gefährlich sein könnte. Denkst du denn immer nur an dich selbst?"

Das er es nicht verstehen konnte, war ihr klar, doch er sollte sie deswegen nicht als dumm hinstellen: „Mäßige deinen Ton Severus. Ich denke keinesfalls nur an mich. Ich bin nicht dein Haustier, und „deine" Tochter ist immer noch auch meine. Du hast mich nicht gefunden und das hatte auch Gründe. Und Liam Evonshare und die Seinen, hat man schon seit damals nicht aufspüren können, wo hätte ich sicherer sein sollen? Ich bin wieder da und nichts ist passiert. Erzähl Voldemort das ich reumütig zurückgekommen bin, weil der Windelvorrat aufgebraucht war. Aber lass uns in Ruhe.." Sie standen sich gegenüber und jeder wusste, das sie keine Einigung finden würden. Severus fing sich wieder. Feelicitas erschreckte es zwar etwas, das er sich einfach so zurückzog, doch im Moment war es ihr nur recht.

„Gut, ich entschuldige mich." Sagte er ohne jegliche Spur von Entschuldigung: „Du hast zweifellos die Verantwortung und Sorge für Serena alleine getragen. Aber wenn du schon von Haustier redest," sagte er ruhig:„ dann muss ich dir wohl nicht erläutern, das Belial auch ganz alleine war. Der dunkle Lord entschied, das Wurmschwanz nicht länger hier von Nöten war und schickte ihn zu anderen. Ich habe Belial also mit nach Hogwarts genommen, es schien ihm zu gefallen."

An den Kater hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht und wurde etwas rot. Doch warum sollte ihr das Leid tun? Himmel, sie hatte einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Zudem musste man auch damit rechnen, das noch jemand im Haus geblieben war. Es war zwar ihr Kater, doch er konnte ihn gerne behalten, wenn es ihn endlich von diesen Thema wegbrachte: „Dafür bin ich dir wirklich dankbar." Verkündete sie und weil sie es endlich loswerden musste fügte sie noch leise hinzu: „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, aber das Kinderzimmer ist mehr, als ich jemals von dir erwartet habe. Es ist dir wahrscheinlich immer egal gewesen, was es mir bedeutet, aber Serena kann es dir leider noch nicht sagen. Ich glaube sie freut sich genauso wie ich. Wenn ich das alles gewusst hätte, ich hätte es vielleicht mit dir abgesprochen, bevor ich gegangen wäre." Er nickte kurz, aber viel weicher wurde sein Blick nicht. Feelicitas fühlte sich beklommen. Was sollte sie denn noch machen, außer sich zu entschuldigen und zu bedanken.

„Wo sind die Evonshares?" fragte er, doch seine Frau schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Selbst wenn ich es dir sagen wollte, ich kann nicht. Du wirst das Problem wohl kennen, man muss schon den Geheimnisverwahrer selber fragen." Sie unterstelle ihm keine böseren Absichten, als einfach nur Neugier. Doch was Liam ihr über die Vergangenheit ihres Mannes gesagt hatte, machte sie vorsichtig.

„Severus, ich weiß du dir wirklich Sorgen um uns Beide gemacht hast." Beteuerte sie noch mal: „Aber ich musste einfach ein paar Dinge erfahren. Ich lasse nämlich nicht zu, das eines Tages jemand meiner Tochter dasselbe antun will, wie mir. Es ist mir egal, wen ich damit verärgert habe. Manchmal muss man dann auch jemanden weh tun, und ich glaube wenigstens das wirst du verstehen können." Sagte sie bemüht ruhig und sah das Severus verstanden hatte. Sie nickte ihm zu und dann ging sie einfach.

In den folgenden Tagen war es still in Spinners end. Severus war noch am selben Abend verschwunden und kam nur kurz noch mal vorbei und überreichte ihr wortlos einen Korb mit dem Kater Belial. Dieser war mittlerweile von dem kleinen Häufchen zu einen frechen Halbwüchsigen geworden, der mit struppigen Fell und fiesen Fauchen auf Feelicitas Annäherungsversuche reagierte. Aber Severus schien sich sehr gut um ihn gekümmert zu haben. Er trug sogar ein kleines Halsband. Natürlich besuchte Severus direkt auch seine Tochter, doch diese zeigte sich etwas leidend in diesen Tagen, denn sie zahnte und bei der kleinsten Berührung fing sie an zu strampeln. Natürlich besonders bei der dunklen Gestalt des Fremden über der Wiege.

Feelicitas stellte mir grimmiger Genugtuung fest, das bei ihr selber Serena weitgehend ganz normal war. Severus fand es nicht sehr gut und sein Verdruss schien sich darauf auszuweiten, das er freiwillig kein Wort mit Feelicitas sprach. Überhaupt schien er ihr einiges gegenüber zu verschweigen und war feindseliger als jemals zuvor. Feelicitas ahnte, das ihr schwere Zeiten bevorstehen würden. Wenn Serena sich nicht bald wieder einkriegte und mit dem fremdeln aufhörte, würde Severus der Mutter wohl die Schuld dafür geben. Ein wenig Schuldbewusstsein hätte Feelicitas auch entwickeln könnten. Schließlich war es ihre Schuld, das Serena nichts mit Severus anfangen konnte. Außerdem fühlte sie sich ziemlich schlecht, weil sie Serena heimlich anstachelte. Selbst wenn Serena es ja nicht mitbekommen würde, Feelicitas hätte Severus wenigstens ein Recht einräumen sollen, das er seine Tochter kennen lernen konnte.

Doch Feelicitas Mutterinstinkt war sehr ausgeprägt und sie konnte die beiden nicht einmal alleine lassen. Wenn er im Kinderzimmer war, musste sie sehen, was er tat, sonst wäre sie verrückt geworden. Das entging ihm natürlich nicht. Er ließ sich aber auch nicht entmutigen und ignorierte ihre nahe Anwesendheit. Doch Serena war unzufrieden und verstand nicht, weswegen ihre Mutter neben ihr stand, sie aber nicht vor diesen Fremden bewahrte. Nicht das Serena schrie, aber ihr kleiner Körper verkrampfte sich und sie schaute sehr unsicher und ängstlich rein.

Nach zwei Stunden gab Severus dann aber auf und drückte Feelicitas das Baby wieder in den Arm. Feelicitas rechnete schon damit, das er sie wortlos verlassen würde, doch er ließ sich dazu herab sich zu verabschieden: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich muss noch Hausarbeiten korrigieren." sagte er knapp. Feelicitas nickte wahrscheinlich zu erleichtert und der Anblick der plötzlich so fröhlichen Serena in ihren Armen, brachten ihn dazu und vor ihnen stehen zu bleiben: „Ich werde jetzt immer das Wochenende hier verbringen müssen. Der dunkle Lord hat mich noch mal eindringlich darauf hingewiesen, das man auf dich achten muss. Wenn ich wiederkomme, ist dann dieses Chaos weg, oder bleibt das jetzt immer so?"

Feelicitas musste sich nicht umsehen. Noch immer war sie nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen. Die Wäsche lag noch rum, die Spielsachen waren noch nicht weggeräumt und von ihrem Denkarium hatte sie noch gar nichts gesagt und hielt es geschrumpft unter Verschluss. Die Zeiten waren einfach nicht günstig.

Doch sie nickte ernst: „Severus, ich habe nicht aufgeräumt, das stimmt. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, das ich es getan hätte, wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte."

„Dann lass dir etwas einfallen damit du Zeit bekommst. Das wird ja nicht zuviel verlangt sein, oder?" Zischte er ungnädig zurück: „Mei...unsere Tochter soll nicht auch noch im Dreck aufwachsen."

Feelicitas vermutete noch mehr hinter seinen Worten, doch ihr fiel eine sehr gute und einfache Lösung ein. Es krampfte ihr das Herz zusammen, doch sie wusste das musste sein. Severus würde sonst einen Krieg gegen sie eröffnen: „Ich räume am Samstag auf, denn dann habe ich genug Zeit. Und weißt du warum? Du wirst am Samstag dich nämlich um Serena kümmern. Du wirst ihre Windeln wechseln, du wirst sie Abends ins Bett bringen und du wirst sie zum schlafen bekommen müssen. Und dir wird die Ehre vorbehalten sein, ihr beizubringen, wie man aus einer Flasche trinkt." Sie lächelte innerlich, denn das hatte sie Serena selber schon beigebracht. Manchmal war es einfach praktischer, dem Kind Tee zu geben. Doch ihm würde es bestimmt gut tun, diesen „Erfolg" auf sich zu beziehen. Severus schien dieser Ausblick nicht zu schocken. Feelicitas wusste selber nicht warum es sie störte. Aber da sie ihm diesen Gefallen niemals aus reiner Gefälligkeit tun würde, stellte sich auch gleich klar: „. Und es würde mich wundern, wenn du danach noch einmal zu sagen wagst, das dich die Unordnung stört."

Sie schaffte es trotz Serena im Arm ihren Gatten trotzig anzublicken. Severus sah sie lange still an, sie sah nicht was sein Blick ihr sagen wollte, doch scheinbar hatte er verstanden.

Nachher als er weg war, fiel Feelicitas urplötzlich wieder ihre Elfe ein. In den letzten Tagen war sie so beschäftigt gewesen, das sie diese wieder ganz vergessen hatte. Weirdy schien es ihr auch übel genommen zu haben. Sie erschien beim ersten Rufen und schien ihr neues Zuhause mehr als nur zu begrüßen. Aber kaum waren ein paar Stunden vergangen, wurde sie wieder so seltsam still. Feelicitas bezog es langsam wirklich auf sich selber und wurde immer verstimmter. Was immer diese Elfe in ihren kleinen Kopf für Vorbehalte hatte, Feelicitas entwickelte ihrerseits immer mehr Ablehnung für das kleine Geschöpf. Und sie schämte sich gleichzeitig dafür. Reichte es nicht, wenn sie in Severus Augen eine Zumutung war? Musste sie dieselben Blicke von ihrer Hauselfe ertragen?

Weirdy befolgte zwar bereitwillig ihre Befehle und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte die Elfe Ordnung in das Chaos gebracht. Doch Feelicitas hatte außer ihrer persönlichen Zurückhaltung gegen die Elfe noch weitere Bedenken. Dieses Muggelhaus war kein guter Ort für eine Hauselfe. Weirdy war dazu verdammt immer im Haus zu bleiben und sich nie sehen zu lassen. Sie tat Feelicitas leid.

Doch Weirdy schien dieses Mitleid auch wieder nicht zu gefallen. Und an ihrem dritten Tag miteinander trat Weirdy mit einen alten Buch an ihre Seite: „Mistress Feelicitas, Weirdy muss ihnen etwas zeigen." Verkündete die Hauselfe ernst.

Feelicitas wunderte sich zwar etwas, doch natürlich schenkte sie der Elfe Gehör und legte ihr Strickzeug an die Seite. Mit dem magischen Stricken stand sie immer noch auf Kriegsfuß, das konnte also warten.

„Weirdy weiß das sie eine gute Herrin sind, Herrin." versicherte das kleine Geschöpf ernst und ihre Stirn runzelte sich. Feelicitas bezweifelte selber, das sie diese Aufgabe wirklich so gut machte und ihr Blick glitt zweifelnd über Weirdys abgerissene Anziehsachen. Die Elfe aber sprach mutiger geworden weiter: „Doch Weirdy weiß auch das die Herrin ... nicht weiß, was man mit einer Hauselfe anfängt." Das schlimmste schien gesagt zu sein und Weirdy Blick hellte sich auf: „Deshalb hat sie ihnen das Buch von ihrer alten Herrin Nathalie mitgebracht. Das wird Mistress Feelicitas helfen."

Feelicitas musste nicht lange schauen, das hier schien eindeutig das Buch zu sein, das Klee so verabscheute. Dennoch, sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein und nahm es an. Woher hatte diese Elfe das bloß?

„Weirdy, woher hast du das?"

Weirdy deutete einen Knicks an: „Das ist aus dem Haus von dem lila Mi-" Scheinbar beherrschte sich Weirdy gerade noch und packte mit beiden Händen vor den Mund und schaute ihre neue Herrin ängstlich an: „Weirdy tut es leid, sie hat vergessen-" beteuerte sie erstickt. Feelicitas war nicht in der Stimmung sich damit befassen zu wollen und ignorierte es.

„Du hast es also aus den Sachen meiner Mutter?" fragte sie unbekümmert. Sie schlug das Buch interessiert auf. Gehörte das wirklich Miriel? Doch wie Weirdy schon gesagt hatte, es gehörte wohl ursprünglich einer Nathalie Clover aus dem Slytherinjahrgang 1943/44. Die Elfe schien sich immer noch nicht von ihren Versehen erholt zu haben und stand immer noch unruhig und abwartend da. Feelicitas musste sie erst ansprechen, ehe sie sich entspannte: „Wer ist Nathalie Clover?"

„Das ist die Mutter von Master Nathaniel gewesen." Interessant. Feelicitas wurde aber immer noch nicht das Gefühl los, das die Elfe etwas von ihr erwartete.

„Weirdy was guckst du so? Hast du etwas?" fragte Feelicitas zögernd, die Elfe flüsterte aber nur: „Schauen sie auf Seite dreiundvierzig nach."

Das tat Feelicitas und erbleichte etwas, bei dem was sie sah: „Hat meine Großmutter Nathalie das auch mit dir gemacht?" fragte sie zweifelnd, doch Weirdys Blick strahlte wieder auf: „Ja, Mistress Feelicitas."

Was war das für eine Familie? Feelicitas wusste gar nicht, was sie der Hauselfe sagen sollte und atmete erst mal tief durch: „Nun, ich werde dich garantiert nicht an deinen Ohren durch die Wäschemangel ziehen. Erstens habe ich überhaupt keine und zweitens ist ein Kind im Haus. Deine Schreie würden die Nachbarn aufschrecken, also vergiss es." Es tat Feelicitas so weh, das in den alten Augen der Hauselfe Enttäuschung lag, obwohl ihre Herrin ihr die eigentlich nötige Standpauke über solche verachtenden Behandlungsweisen erspart hatte. Soviel wusste auch von Hauselfen. Es würde Weirdys Begriffe übersteigen.

Also, eine Strafe musste her. Feelicitas hielt nicht viel davon und überlegte nur kurz: „Ähm...als Strafe könntest du...den Küchenboden schrubben." Feelicitas beglückwünschte sich dazu, denn der Küchenboden hatte es nötig und das musste sowieso gemacht werden. Doch die Elfe schien nicht der Meinung zu sein und Feelicitas kam sich ganz hilflos vor. „Das ganze Haus?" erweiterte sie ungläubig und leicht abgestoßen. Doch Weirdy schüttelte nur verhalten mit dem Kopf. Feelicitas war es genug. Synaile hatte recht, diese Hauselfe war eine Zumutung: „Mit einer Zahnbürste?" fragte sie die Hauselfe scherzeshalber, doch der zweifelnde Ausdruck in Weirdys Augen wich Zufriedenheit und sie war still und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. Feelicitas wurde es übel und sie feuerte das Buch über die Haltung der Hauselfen in die nächste Ecke und stürzte der Elfe erschrocken hinterher. Doch Selbst als sie Weirdy an den Ohren von ihrer Arbeit wegschleifen wollte, das sture Vieh ließ sich nicht abbringen.

Noch zwei Tage später sah man die Hauselfe auf Knien durch das Haus kriechen und emsig schrubben. Ob sie jemals damit fertig werden würde, war ungewiss. Mittlerweile bluteten die kleinen Finger und Weirdy kämpfte gegen ihre eigenen Blutflecken. Feelicitas war verzweifelt und alle weiteren, teils nicht sehr zaghaften Versuche ihr dem Rest der Strafe zu erlassen, gingen nach hinten los. Immerhin Spinners end glänzte und Severus würde begeistert sein – aber nur wenn die massakrierte Hauselfe endlich aus dem Flur verschwinden würde. Weirdy aber hatte alle Ruhe der Welt bei ihrer Arbeit und Feelicitas lief nur noch auf Socken herum, so das der Boden auf keinen Fall mehr wegen ihr dreckig werden konnte. Man konnte der Hauselfe zutrauen, dann noch mal ganz von vorne anzufangen.

Zum Glück kam in dieser Zeit keine der Nachbarinnen zum Besuch, Feelicitas wusste die sich schon vom Hals zu halten und machte das einzig richtige. Sie rannte den Nachbarrinnen mit Serena das Haus ein. Es gab viel zu reden, viel Kuchen und viel Ablenkung. Aber wenn Feelicitas nach Stunden nach hause kam, brachte sie der Anblick der Hauselfe wieder in die Realität zurück.

Zum Glück erhielt sie bald Unterstützung. Als Severus am Wochenende wieder kam, musste Feelicitas sich sehr beherrschen ihm direkt mit ihren Problem anzufallen. Lange konnte sie aber auch nicht damit warten, denn Weirdy hatte sich gerade der Bodenpolitur seines Schlafzimmers verschrieben.

Severus schien nicht viel aufzufallen. Wieder war er sehr still und sprach mit Feelicitas nicht mehr als das nötige. Aber mit Serena um so mehr. Scheinbar hatte er an diesen frühen Morgen, einen guten Augenblick getroffen. Denn Serenas erster Zahn hatte ein Paar Stunden Pause, ehe er wieder drückte. Und so war das erste was sie machte, als sie ihren Vater erblickte, ein strahlendes Lächeln von sich zu geben. Daraufhin vergab ihr Severus alles vorgefallene und nahm sie ohne viel Aufhebens aus Feelicitas Armen. Er verschwand mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Feelicitas konnte es nicht lassen und eilte direkt hinterher. Er saß mit Serena auf dem Sofa und schaute Feelicitas etwas aufgestört an: „Hattest du nicht gesagt, das du etwas zu tun hast?" fragte er säuerlich und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als könnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, sie loswerden zu wollen.

„Es ist schon aufgeräumt." Erwiderte sie. _Na gut, ich nerve. Aber ich lebe nun auch hier im Haus. Was verlangst du von mir?_

„Wirklich? Und was macht das Buch dort in der Ecke? Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob es von mir ist. " Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Feelicitas blickte auf das Elfenbuch, sie hatte es total vergessen – oder eher verdrängt.

„Ja, das ist so..." Feelicitas stockte, denn sie merkte neben sich eine Bewegung.

„Mistress Feelicitas, Weirdy ist fertig. Soll sie jetzt kochen?" fragte die erschöpfte Elfe. Feelicitas hätte Weirdy für ihren unpassenden Auftritt gerne etwas unfreundliches an den kleinen Kopf geschmissen, doch noch mal drei höllische Tage mit einer verrückten Elfe, wollte sie nie wieder erleben.

„Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?" ließ sich Severus fragende Stimme vernehmen und Feelicitas schaute ihn ein wenig verlegen an: „Ich habe vielleicht nicht erwähnt, das mir auf meinen Entdeckungsreisen auch die Hauselfe meiner Familie begegnet ist?"

Er verzog keine Miene: „Nein, das hast du durchaus nicht erwähnt. Nun, du wirst es mir wohl erklären wollen?"

Feelicitas nickte, doch zuerst musste sie die kleine Zeugin loswerden: „Weirdy ich habe heute morgen eingekauft und alles liegt im Kühlschrank. Wir möchten aber erst heute Abend essen. Also kannst du inzwischen... ähm-" Feelicitas Blick strich durch den Raum, sie hätte beinahe Fensterputzen gesagt, doch das hätten die Nachbarn gemerkt. Es war Severus Stimme, die sie aus der Verwirrung brachte.

„Weirdy geh auf den Dachboden und hol den alten Laufstall herunter und bring ihn her." sagte er im normalsten Plauderton. Weirdy schaute kurz zu ihrer Herrin auf. Feelicitas nickte erleichtert und schon war die Elfe weg.

Severus Blick hing immer noch auf ihr. Feelicitas ging in die Ecke und holte das Elfenhandbuch: „Bitte sag mir, das du dich mit masochistischen Hauselfenweibchen auskennst..." Dann erzählte sie ihm ihr Maleur mit dem kleinen Scheusal und gab ihm auch das Buch.

„Meine Mutter besaß auch so ein Buch. Da wir aber keine Hauelfen hatten, hat sie es auch nicht behalten." Er schien überhaupt keine Lust zu haben, ihr helfen zu wollen, doch er tat es trotzdem: „Feelicitas, es ist nicht so schwer, wie es scheint. Wenn dich etwas an ihr stört, dann bestrafe sie. Die meisten Hauselfen fühlen sich nur gut, wenn man sie richtig herabwürdigt. Zeige ihr niemals, das du auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendest. Gib knappe Anweisungen und sie wird nichts hinterfragen. Und wenn du doch mal nicht sicher bist und sie das gemerkt hat, dann musst du dadurch. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du schickst sie aus deinen Augen und hol sie erst wieder wenn du meinst das du sie brauchst. Aber dabei beachte, das sie das Haus nicht verlässt. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an Kreacher, oder?"

Feelicitas nickte sprachlos. Severus schien wirklich Ahnung zu haben und seine Ratschläge erschienen nicht schlimmer, als die von Klee. In ihr baute sich neue Sicherheit auf. _Wie macht er das bloß? Es klingt so einfach. _

„ Die andere Möglichkeit wäre?" fragte sie mit verhaltener Neugierde und wurde mit einen spöttischen Ausdruck belohnt: „Wie gesagt, du musst ihr nicht wehtun damit sie dich als Herrin anerkennt. Aber falls es dich überkommt, kannst du es tun, denn du darfst Bestimmen." Sie wollte etwas einwenden, doch er würgte sie mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Ich weiß, dir liegt dieser grobe Weg genauso wenig wie mir. Aber wenn es noch mal dazu kommt, das du dich mit ihr auseinandersetzen willst, darfst du dich nicht erschrecken, wenn sie anfängt zu wimmern nur weil du ihr die Ohren lang ziehst. Du musst dir vorher klar sein, wie weit du gehen willst und wo es enden muss." Erläuterte er und ließ dabei eine Tochter nicht aus den Blick zupfte gedankenverloren an Serenas kleinen Fingern.

„Ja, aber was mache ich denn, wenn mir das ganz egal ist, wenn sie irgendeine Regel von vor Fünfzig Jahren überschreitet? Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür sie in Grund und Boden zu machen, nur weil sie sich verplappert und außerdem darf man in ihren Alter doch sagen was man denkt."

Severus lächelte doch tatsächlich. Zwar mit einen spöttischen Zug, aber zum ersten mal seitdem sie sich wieder getroffen hatten, schien er belustigt: „ Eben wegen dem Alter musst du Rücksicht auf ihre alten Sitten nehmen. Der einzigste Weg den es gibt, das ihr so was nichts mehr ausmachen würde, ist sie freizulassen. Aber das würde sie nicht überstehen. Eine tote Hauselfe würde dich nur unglücklich machen, aber von Weirdy kannst du noch viel lernen. Es lehrt dich was nicht alles geschehen kann, wenn du zuviel sagst. Entweder du bist dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren, oder du hältst den Mund. Mancher Hauself ich gerissener als man denkt. Du musst sie kennen lernen. Beobachte sie und schau nach Dingen, die sie hasst, aber für dich nützlich sind."

Feelicitas begann wieder zu verzweifeln: „Aber sie scheint alles zu hassen, wenn es nichts mit einer drakonischen Strafe zu tun hat."

Die Elfe kam wieder und schleppte schwere Holzstreben. Feelicitas schaute mit einigen Unbehagen auf ihre klapperige Gestalt. Als Weirdy wieder verschwand, sprach Severus sie an: „Dann nimm etwas, das du hassen würdest. Und stell keine Fragen, sondern gib Befehle."

Er legte Serena auf die Couch und sicherte sie mit den Kissen, damit sie nicht runterfiel. Dann widmete er sich den Holzstäben. Feelicitas überlegte und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das abenteuerliche Maschenbild ihres Strickmusters.

„Weirdy!" rief sie und diese erschien in nächster Nähe: „Ja, Herrin?" Feelicitas musste grinsen.

„Sag mal, kannst du stricken?"

Im nachhinein bewunderte Feelicitas Severus für seine Kenntnis der Hauselfenseele. Wahrscheinlich musste man selber grausam und selbstbeherrscht in einem sein können um den Durchblick zu haben. Weirdy konnte stricken, sehr gut sogar. Doch sie hasste es, seitdem Nathaniel Deepwood ihr die mühsam gestrickten Pullover innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei irgendwelchen Aktionen zerriss. Miriel schien da weniger Gegenwehr zu haben und der grüne Pullover mit den Drachen, den Feelicitas aus der Gasthof hatte, war tatsächlich auch Weirdys Werk. Doch den hatte sie nur gestrickt, weil Nathaniel es ihr befohlen hatte. Feelicitas wusste nun, womit sie der Hauselfe zuvorkommen konnte. Feelicitas war zuversichtlich, das sie die Elfe von nun an besser bändigen konnte. Das Haus war sauber und das Baby emsig von Severus versorgt, der nebenbei auch noch einen Laufstall zusammenbaute. Feelicitas bemühte sich, das nicht als Angriff zu sehen, denn er bewies damit, das sie sich schämen musste, selber nebenher nicht soviel Zeit zu haben um wenigstens aufzuräumen. Feelicitas hatte zum ersten mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder Langeweile.

Nachdem Sie es leid war Severus beim werken und den schüchternen Annäherungsversuchen bei seiner Tochter zuzuschauen, nahm sie sich das Herz ihn und Serena alleine zu lassen und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dort hatten sich schon seit langen einige interessante Bücher angesammelt, die sie immer mal lesen wollte.

Sie vergaß völlig die Zeit und als sie wieder Schritte an der Treppe hörte, war es draußen schon dunkel. Severus schien den Tag mit Serena spielend bewältigt zu haben. Feelicitas war etwas enttäuscht, weil er ihr wieder Konkurrenz machte, aber andererseits schien er besser drauf zu sein und schenkte selbst ihr einen halbwegs freundlich zu nennenden Ausdruck. Sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und bewunderte den tollen Laufstall. Zwar war Serena noch weit vom Laufen entfernt, aber man konnte sie jetzt schon mal hineinlegen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, das sie irgendwo runterfiel.

„Da ist ein magischer Schutz drin, den meine Mutter gemacht hat. Er verhindert, das Serena irgendwas im Raum verzaubern kann." Feelicitas schaute ihn begriffsstutzig an.

„Wenn du irgendwann hier reinkommst und die entzückende Serena wirft gerade mit schwebenden Büchern um sich, kann das böse Folgen haben. So manche Eltern oder ihr Nachwuchs sind schon ins St. Mungos gekommen, weil die Babys unbeaufsichtigt waren."

Feelicitas glaubte ihm nicht so ganz, doch sein Ton war ernst: „Sind magische Kinder immer so? Also meine Maman hat mir versichert, das es bei mir nicht so war."

Severus schnaufte: „Kinder, die in Magierhaushalten aufwachsen, sind von überall herrschender Magie umgeben und das färbt ab. Ein Muggelumfeld kann die Babys aber nicht zu dummen Ideen treiben, weil sie nicht wissen das sie es können."

„Aber woher willst du wissen, das Serena wirklich magisch ist? Nicht, das ich das anzweifeln will, aber gibt es da keinen Test?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn mir etwas auffällt, werde ich es dir sagen. Aber ich habe die Vermutung, das sie ein kleiner Spätzünder sein könnte. Das heißt aber nicht, das man sie unterschätzen soll. Also achte bitte darauf sie nur alleine zu lassen, wenn sie in einer gesicherten Zone ist. Dasselbe gilt übrigens für das Bett."

Es konnte nicht anders als gut gemeint sein, aber Feelicitas fühlte sich immer noch zurückgesetzt. Und sie spürte deutlich das Severus noch irgendwas beschäftigte, sobald er sie ansah. Doch er sagte nichts und trug es tief in seinen Herzen.

Der Rest des kurzen Wochenendes verging schnell und Severus musste wieder nach Hogwarts, sonst würde man ihn vermissen. Feelicitas bedauerte es etwas, denn wenn man ehrlich war fürchtete sie sich etwas, wenn sie mit Serena, dem Kater und der Elfe alleine war. Das Haus war alt und steckte voller Magie. Feelicitas musste sich darum kümmern, das das Eis im Kühlschrank nicht taute und der alte Herd funktionierte. Weirdy verfügte zwar über genug Magie um das alles selber zu regeln, doch Feelicitas musste sich immer versichern, das alles in Ordnung war durfte dabei aber keine Zweifel in der Hauselfe aufkommen lassen. Nach ein oder zwei Verweisen, die Weirdy erhalten hatte, schien die Hauselfe über das Klima endlich zufrieden und wurde entspannter. Nur als Weirdy anmerkte, das Feelicitas eindeutig auf ihren Vater käme und nichts von Miriel abhaben könne, wusste Feelicitas zwar, das sie entgültig gewonnen hatte, wurde aber nachdenklicher und forschte nach. Ihr ins geheimer Verdacht bestätigte sich. Miriel hatte wohl ihrer aufgeschlossenen Erziehung und heimlichen Ängsten vor Hauselfen zufolge immer versucht Weirdy als gleichberechtigt anzusehen und weil sich diese so was nicht gefallen ließ, hatte sie klärglich versagt. Kein Wunder das sie zuletzt versucht hatte Weirdy mit Kleidern loszuwerden.

Die Woche verging schnell und Feelicitas begrüßte fast schon das Wochenende wenn sie endlich wieder jemand in der Nähe hatte, mit dem man ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen konnte. Das ewige Gerede über das schwierige Gebiet der Kindererziehung bei Nachbarschaftsbesuchen, ging ihr immer mehr auf die Nerven. Serena gefiel es auch nicht immer herumgereicht zu werden. Leider gab es keinen der ein Kind im selben Alter hatte oder der noch nicht jenseits der Vierzig war. Severus machte wenigstens nicht den Fehler ihr zu erzählen, das Möhrebrei schädlich werden könnte und Spinat Schwermetalle enthalten würde, obwohl Serena immer noch am liebsten frische Milch trank.

Doch als Severus dann endlich kam, war er eindeutig nicht in der Laune mit ihr reden zu wollen und das Wochenende verging bedrückt und wieder ohne ein klärendes Gespräch. Die Woche darauf schien es auch wieder nichts zu werden. Doch am Samstagabend meldete sich dann sein dunkles Mal und er verschwand zu seinen Herrn.

Feelicitas entschied, das sie nicht noch eine Woche, geschweige denn Stunden warten wollte. Kaum war er wieder da, stand sie auf und schlich über den Flur. Es schien eine anstrengende Nacht für Severus gewesen zu sein, als Feelicitas in sein Zimmer trat, wachte er nicht auf. Langsam schlich sie sich näher heran, innerlich schon das Gespräch verwerfend, das sie beginnen wollte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so ein toller Einfall.

Noch selten hatte sie ihn schlafen gesehen und ihm fahlen Licht das durch die Vorhänge fiel, sah man kaum mehr als einen Schatten. Trotz dessen näherte sie sich geräuschlos der Bettkante und dann legte sie sich neben ihn.

Ein kurzer Moment Stille verging, doch Severus Snape war einfach nicht der Mann, den man Nachts im Schlaf überraschen konnte.

Als er die Augen aufschlug blickte er Feelicitas etwas befremdet an, ließ sich aber keine große Überraschung anmerken.

„Was willst du mitten in der Nacht?" fragte er mit deutlicher Müdigkeit, schrak dann aber hoch und starrte sie an: „Ist etwas mit Serena?"

Typisch, das er zuerst an das Kind dachte. Feelicitas beruhigte ihn: „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Er legte sich wieder zurück auf sein Kissen und gähnte herzzerreißend: „Hättest du dann die Güte mir den wohl überaus wichtigen Grund deiner Anwesendheit zu erläutern? Es dürfte dir nicht entgangen sein, das ich erst gegen Drei Uhr wiederkam. Wenn es also etwas ist, das man bis morgen verschieben könnte, dann verzieh dich." Sagte er deutlich härter, doch Feelicitas hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Wir müssen reden und ich glaube, das werden wir nicht schaffen, wenn die Sonne scheint. Sonst hätten wir es bestimmt in den letzen Wochen mal geschafft, findest du nicht auch?"

In der nächtlichen Finsternis des Zimmers sah sie, wie er seinen Betthimmel betrachtete. Erst nach einer Weile sagte er: „Nun gut, dann reden wir."

Als Feelicitas nichts sagte, wandte er den Kopf zu ihr rum und schaute sie fragend an: „Worauf wartest du? Sind dir die Worte vergangen?"

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte gehofft, das seine plötzliche Bereitschaft auch den Anfang mit einschloss: „Als du mich nach Serenas Geburt das erste mal besucht hast, versuchtest du zu sagen, das Voldemort-" sie stockte einen Moment, doch er ließ sich nicht einmal ein zischen anmerken und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„-Das er vielleicht noch mehr Kinder fordern könnte. Im besonderen ein männliches. Du hast mir aber nicht gesagt, ob sich dein Eindruck bestätigt hat. Also du verbringst Nächte auf seinen Befehl hier und doch..."

Die Worte hingen im Raum, aber er schien ihr keine Antwort geben zu wollen. Erst nach einer Weile holte er tief Luft und sagte leise: „Er hat mich dazu ermuntert. Doch du solltest in der Lage sein zu erkennen, das es noch andere Gründe für meine Anwesendheit gibt."

Feelicitas erstaunte es keineswegs, aber das er überhaupt keine Anzeichen erkennen gelassen hatte, dem Wunsch seines Herrn Folge zu leisten, verwirrte sie etwas. Beim ersten Mal schien er ja auch keine Skrupel gehabt zu haben. Sie wollte das Thema gerade übergehen und einfach wieder in den Keller fallen lassen, da zerschnitt seine Stimme die Stille abermals und es war deutlich Spott drin zu erkennen. Doch es klang auch bitter: „Warum fragst du? Hat dich etwa wieder die alte Sehnsucht gepackt?"

Feelicitas hatte keine Ahnung was er meinte und das musste man ihr wohl im Dunklen angesehen haben, denn er erhob sich auf einen Ellebogen und fixierte sie scharf. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, ihren Blick abzuwenden und so bekam er ihre Unwissenheit mit.

„Nicht?" flüsterte er und es klang richtig verächtlich. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten: „Was sonst könnte dich wie eine streunende Katze in mein Bett treiben?"

Feelicitas schluckte, bei seinen Ton. Da sie aber wirklich keine Absichten gehabt hatte, wurde sie auch leicht sauer: „Ich weiß nicht, worauf du jetzt anspielen willst, Severus. Und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich bin hergekommen um mit dir zu einer Lösung zu kommen, wie wir das Nachwuchsproblem gemeinsam lösen können. Dir sollte klar sein, das ich nach allen was passiert ist, keineswegs Lust dazu habe."

„Ja, das kann selbst ich mir gut vorstellen." Kam es sarkastisch von ihm. Feelicitas wurde lauter: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Was immer gerade unter deinen fettigen Schuppen vorgeht, du sollest beim Thema bleiben. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur klarmachen, das es keinen Sinn hat noch ein weiteres Kind zu machen. Entweder wird es ein Mädchen, oder ich werde es verlieren. Denn wie ich in Frankreich erfahren habe, liegt es meiner Familie nicht Jungen auszutragen."

Ihr schien es so, als ob Severus das ein wenig nüchterner werden ließ und es kam auch kein Kommentar von ihm.

„Ja, egal was wir machen, Voldemort wird wohl von seinen Wunsch Abschied nehmen, denn einen männlichen Erben im Hause Snape, bekommst du von mir garantiert nicht." aufgewühlt hielt sie inne und studierte sein Mienenspiel. Doch da herrschte die pure Ausdruckslosigkeit. Feelicitas merkte, das ihre Augen zu Tränen begannen und verfluchte sich dafür, das es ihr wieder vor seinen Augen geschah: „ Außerdem würde Serena dann nur noch zweitrangig sein. Ich will um diesen Preis kein weiteres Kind mehr. Also unterstell mir nicht, dich verführen zu wollen, wie käme ich dazu?" Entkam es ihr wütend.

Doch Severus schienen ihre Worte zwar einleuchtend, aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie erwartet.

„Serena ist bereits zweitrangig. Bete dafür, das er das niemals herausfindet." Kam es leise und nachdrücklich von ihrer Seite. Feelicitas erstarrte und schaute ihn leicht furchtsam an.

„Ach bitte, Feelicitas. Wie meinst du wohl habe ich in Frankreich deine Spuren weiterverfolgen können? Ich war bei diesen impertimenten Louis de Fresy und seine offensichtliche Ablehnung gegen dich, hat mich schon stutzig gemacht. Er wollte und konnte mir keine Angaben machen, hat mich aber freimütig an die Psychatrie in Briancon verwiesen."

Feelicitas wurde bei seinen Worten immer blasser, sie verstand plötzlich, was hinter seinen Anspielungen gelegen hatte, ja warum er sich überhaupt so komisch benahm und nun ihrem Gespräch zugestimmt hatte. Er wusste Dinge, die er nie hätte erfahren dürfen. Angespannt hörte Feelicitas ihm zu.

„Dieser Dr. Beauchamp schien eindeutig mehr über deine kurze Anwesendheit zu wissen und half mir bereitwilligst weiter. Es schien mir sogar so, als wisse er sogar wer und was ich war. Eigentlich interessierte es mich nicht besonders, warum du etwas mit dieser Einrichtung zu tun hattest. Muggel können grausam sein, und begehen in ihrer Unwissenheit große Irrtümer."

Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Ton etwas beruhigt, doch das eisige ließ darauf schließen, das ihr noch einiges bevorstand.

„Doch auf dem Weg zu deiner alten Freundin Evangelice, schien Dr. Beauchamp einiges loswerden zu wollen, was deine Vergangenheit und auch die Auswirkungen auf deinen geistigen Zustand betrifft. Ich-"

Feelicitas Stimme unterbrach ihn: „Ich bringe ihn um dafür. Er ist Arzt und er muss Schweigen, wie konnte er es dir erzählen?"

Von Severus erhielt sie nur einen abfälligen Blick: „Er hätte es mir nie ganz erzählt. Er wollte wohl nur testen, wie viel ich weiß und blieb sehr wage, doch seine Andeutungen waren zu auffällig, als das ich sie übergehen konnte. Ich habe ihn also ein wenig in seiner Mitteilbereitschaft unterstützt."

Feelicitas traf es tief, und ihr war es Severus zu schlagen. Doch sie tat es nicht: „Und? Was hat er dir denn erzählt?" fragte sie entrüstet.

Severus Miene verdüsterte sich: „Zunächst all die Kleinigkeiten und Missverständnisse, die kaum der Rede wert sind."

Er konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen, aber diese Formulierung erstaunte Feelicitas zutiefst.

„Dein Pflegevater scheint dir viel angetan zu haben. Wäre er ein Magier hätte ihm das wenigstens ein Jahr Askaban eingebracht. Doch obwohl mich sein Gerede nicht sonderlich mitnahm, kam doch dein Psychiater auf ein Baby namens Letizia zu sprechen. Ich muss gestehen, das überstieg alle meine Vorstellungen."

Er schaute Feelicitas mit einer perversen Art von Neugierde an.

„Glaub mir, das übersteigt die Vorstellung von jeden. Und am meisten meine eigene." Verkündete sie bitter, doch Severus nickte nur bedeutsam und fuhr fort: „Das Gespräch mit dieser Evangelice hat mich auch zu derselben Ansicht gebracht. Eine sehr außergewöhnliche Frau übrigens. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich nicht sehr überrascht und alles was sie zu sagen wusste, konnte mich nicht ganz abbringen. Denn insgeheim habe ich schon lange ein wenig Argwohn gegen dein Verhalten. Jeder scheint von dir sehr eingenommen."

Was immer es heißen mochte, Feelicitas war es egal und sie platze heraus: „Himmel Severus ich war erst zwölf. Was immer ich da schon getan habe, meinst du ich habe es wirklich darauf angelegt?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, doch dann sagte er trocken: „So wie es scheint ist über die Umstände niemanden etwas bekannt und so weißt nur du alleine, welche Gründe es hatte. Doch wenn es auch damals kaum der Rede wert war, so sieht dir dieses Verhalten heutzutage sehr ähnlich. Doch dazu später, deine Worte bestätigen mir auch über die Vorgänge, das du ein Opfer gewesen warst. Du wirst wohl selber schon ahnen, welchen Nutzen dein gestohlenes Kind entwickeln könnte. Meinst du nicht, das es wichtig gewesen wäre mir davon zu erzählen? Wie soll ich dich und Serena schützen, wenn du die einfachsten Dinge verschweigst"

Voller Vorwürfe sah er sie an.

„Wie hätte ich das denn sagen sollen? Severus es gibt da eine Tochter, welche ich mit gerade mal Dreizehn Jahren zur Welt brachte und die man mir nach zwei Wochen unsanft aus den Händen riss? Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen oder irgendwas von ihr gehört, aber könnte das nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben?" spie sie aus und konnte sich ihrer Tränen nicht mehr erwehren, als sie seinen unerbittlichen Blick erwiderte.

„Ja, das hättest du sagen sollen und dann hätten wir gemeinsam überlegen können, ob man etwas tun könnte. Jederzeit könnte das Kind wieder auftauchen und dann ist die Hölle los. Irgendjemand scheint schon vor Jahren eine Ahnung gehabt zu haben, was an dir so wichtig ist. Am Abend unserer Hochzeit hast du mir vorgeworfen, ich sollte dir nie wieder etwas vorenthalten, sonst würdest du mir den Rücken kehren. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, das es dir damit ernst ist und akzeptierte deinen Wunsch. Ich habe dir sogar mehr erzählt, was man dir zumuten kann. Die Fragen, die du mir gestellt hast habe ich dir beantwortet. Aber scheinbar war dir mein Vertrauen zu dir egal. Du hast nur geschaut, was du mit meinen Wissen anfangen kannst und das Schweigen im Wald gespielt."

Feelicitas prallte bei seinen leisen, aber scharfen Worten zurück: „Severus, ich-"

„Ach, sei still!" fuhr er sie unsanft an: „ Als du weg warst, habe ich mich gefragt was ich falsch gemacht hatte? War es, weil ich dir nichts über die Sache mit Narzissa sagen wollte? Hast du Wurmschwanz Anwesendheit nicht länger ertragen, oder hattest du keinen bestimmten Grund und bist lieber den Schmetterlingen gefolgt? Der dunkle Lord tobte und es war wirklich nicht leicht für mich, die Sache so glimpflich zu beenden. Er wollte sogar, das ich dich zu ihm bringe. Bist du dir im Klaren, das du ihm alles verraten hättest, kaum das er dich hätte anschauen müssen?"

Feelicitas blickte ihn nur mit stiller Erkenntnis an, sie traute sich nicht mehr etwas zu erwidern. Severus wurde wieder stiller, doch es änderte nichts daran, das es ihm ernst war:

„Du wolltest wieder zu deinen Eltern. Das hätte ich verstanden und wenn du es mir nur gesagt hättest, hätte ich dir zwar abgeraten, aber es wäre nicht unmöglich gewesen. Gemeinsam mit mir, hättest du überall hingekonnt und niemand wäre darauf aufmerksam geworden." Er schaute einen Moment auf sie herab und stand dann auf und trat vor das Fenster.

Sein Schatten fiel auf Feelicitas: „Woher soll ich wissen, was du verstehst, ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht woran ich bei dir bin."

Äußerte sie leise. „Du kannst versichert sein, dass du besser beraten bist, nicht alles über mich zu wissen und nicht alles an mir zu verstehen!", zischte er zurück: „Es ist geschehen und du wirst die Verantwortung tragen, wenn es Folgen hat. Aber vielleicht kann man den Schaden eingrenzen, wenn du endlich redest. Was verbirgst du noch vor mir? Was ist geschehen, das du dich bei den Evonshares verkrochen hast?"

Feelicitas räusperte sich, dann fasste sie sich aber und erzählte ihn von dem Abschiedsbrief und ihrer Großmutter. Sie scheute sich auch nicht vor der detaillierten Schilderung von dem was das Denkarium ihr enthüllt hatte und das sie so abgestoßen davon war, das sie es sich nicht ganz antun konnte.

„Hast du die Erinnerung noch?" fragte er angespannt und sie nickte.

„Mehr als das, ich habe jetzt mein eigenes Denkarium. Die schwimmt da irgendwo drin rum."

„Wenn du gestattest werde ich einen Blick darauf werfen. Es ist mir neu, das Lucius-" er achtete nicht auf Feelicitas Zucken.

„- Anstalten macht, Narzissa ohne triftigen Grund untreu werden zu wollen." Feelicitas entschied, das es die einzige Möglichkeit war. Vielleicht würde es auch nicht so schlimm sein, wenn er den Durchblick bekam. Was Lucius Malfoy gemacht hatte, wusste er. Was Lucius Malfoy gesagt haben könnte, war vielleicht noch wichtig.

„Gibt es noch mehr? Ich denke mir mal Liam Evonshare hatte dir einiges zu erzählen." Kam es leicht spitz heraus.

So berichtete sie schließlich auch von dem was sie noch erzählt bekommen hatte. Als sie geendet hatte schaute er sich um und kam zum Bett zurück: „War das so wichtig, das du unzählige Leben riskieren musst? Was hilft dir die Vergangenheit, wenn die Zukunft viel mehr Bedeutung hat?"

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich es wissen muss und meinem Gefühl bin ich schon immer gefolgt." Ein wenig Trotz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, obwohl sie wusste das sie kein Recht bekommen konnte.

„Nicht gerade eine sehr weise Entscheidung." Entschied er knapp.

„Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht." Stimmte sie schließlich leise zu.

Ein Moment verging, dann sagte er wieder etwas: „Ich habe vielleicht kein Recht dir diese Fragen zustellen, aber ich will es trotzdem wissen. Damit wir endlich wissen, woran wir sind. Also wie viele waren es, denen du deine Gunst geschenkt hast?" Feelicitas zögerte einen Moment, nichts wäre leichter als zu lügen. Doch dann entschied sie, das er ihr auch weiterhin tiefere Antworten schuldig sein würde, wenn sie ehrlich blieb.

„Oh was sind wir wieder romantisch. Meine Antwort wird dich enttäuschen, ich bin nicht das was du denkst. Drei – wenn man Lucius Malfoy nicht mitzählt, aber darauf wird es dir nicht ankommen." Sagte sie leise. Es schien deutlich unter dem zu stehen, was er insgeheim gedacht hatte und obwohl es günstig war, machte es Feelicitas wütend. Auf seinen fragenden Blick erwiderte sie ungehalten: „Diese Antwort wird dir wirklich nicht gefallen. Also da war mein erster Freund, dem ich Letizia zu verdanken habe, dann du natürlich und dann noch ...Sirius Black."

Das hatte gesessen und sie merkte wie er leicht zurückprallte. Als er wieder etwas sagte, klang er heiser: „Du bist meine Ehefrau und du bist die Mutter meiner Tochter. Du entehrst uns, wenn du ...dem Weg deiner Großmutter folgst." Abfälliger bekam er es wohl nicht hin, doch Feelicitas hatte nur einen schrägen Seitenblick für ihn übrig, das ganze erschien ihr gespielt.

„ Ich soll deine Ehre in den Dreck gezogen haben? Severus wenn du das wirklich glaubst bist du sehr armselig. Ich habe es dir sogar nie vorsätzlich verheimlicht. Ich war nie das, was du gerne hättest, also solltest du es akzeptieren oder die Scheidung einreichen. Es kann doch nicht sein, das du mich nur deswegen so schneidest. Und dir geht es doch wirklich nicht um Ehre, oder? Dich machte nur die Ungewissheit und jetzt der Teil mit Sirius Black verrückt. Was soll mir das hier überhaupt sagen? Glaubst du ich würde mich an jemanden anderen vergreifen, solange ich deinen Ring am Finger habe? Ich bin vielleicht frühreif gewesen, aber deswegen bin ich doch nicht direkt Nymphomanin. Schon bevor wir miteinander schliefen, da hast du erfahren das ich keine Jungfrau mehr sein konnte. Es hat dich nicht gestört. Du wusstest, das ich in etwa 17 Jahre jünger als du bin. Du wusstest, das zwischen uns nur die Einsamkeit und Nähe einer Nacht war. Es hat dich nicht gestört du hast es sogar bewusst in Kauf genommen. Du wusstest, das Lucius Malfoy einen Augenblick alleine mit mir ungestraft ausnutzte. Und das es alles ein kurzzeitiges Experiment von Voldemort war, ist dir auch klar und ich kann nur immer wieder wiederholen: Es hat dich nicht gestört." Außer sich vor Wut betonte sie jedes Wort einzeln.

„Ich habe dir damals im Garten vor deinem Heiratsantrag gesagt, das ich sofort Sirius Black heiraten würde, wenn er wollte. Erinnerst du dich noch? Hundehaare im Bett und so weiter? Also stell dich nicht so an. Wenn es dich nicht interessierte, dann kannst du es mir nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Ich habe dich auch noch nicht komplett über deine scheinbar vorhandenen Jugendsünden ausgefragt. Männer fragt man das ja nicht. Aber warum rede ich mir den Mund fusselig. Ich glaube nicht, das du wirklich viel Ahnung von Frauen hast. Was denkst du überhaupt? Das ich bis nach Briancon jeden durchhätte und nichts anderes zu tun habe, als den gesamten Orden des Phönix, die Stadt Embrun und das halbe Schottland dazuzunehmen? Meintest du ich würde dir jetzt was von Wurmschwanz, Barty Crouch, Avery, Remus, Hagrid, Mundungus, Kingsley, Liam Evonshare oder sogar seinen Sohn erzählen? Es gab bestimmt noch mehr Männer auf meinen Weg, aber mir fallen sie erst gar nicht ein."

Sie spürte sein Misstrauen durch die nächtliche Dunkelheit.

„Okay, wenn du es wissen musst um mir zu glauben, dann mach mit mir Legilimentik oder steck meine Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium. Rein zufällig befindet sich da ja eines in meinen Besitz. Nun, wie gefällt dir der Vorschlag? Du wirst erkennen müssen, das mir nach meinen dreizehnten Lebensjahr gänzlich die Freude daran genommen wurde."

Feelicitas wollte aufspringen, doch eine Hand zog sie zurück. „Ich gestehe, ich tat dir unrecht. Ich dachte nur..." er suchte nach einen passenden Begriff, gab es aber dann auf: „Musste das mit dem Köter sein?" ertönte es halbherzig unwirsch.

Feelicitas hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Severus verhielt sich nicht gerade sehr objektiv. Sie unterstellte ihm nicht direkte Eifersucht, aber irgendwas war schon dran. Und irgendwie schien er es schon akzeptiert zu haben. Warum auch nicht, schließlich waren sie beide Erwachsen und hatten eigentlich alles andere als triftige Gründe für diese Auseinandersetzung. Feelicitas bewunderte ihn für seine Anpassungsfähigkeit: „Ja, das musste sein." Versicherte sie ihm leicht belustigt. Himmel, das war so unglaublich, das sie allen Unmut verloren hatte. Doch so ganz ohne Neckerei ließ sie ihn nicht: „Immerhin hatte ich mehr davon, als bei meinen letzten Erlebnis. Vielleicht lag es daran, das Sirius nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung war sich schwere Gedanken zu machen. Du hättest das damals auch entspannter angehen sollen."

Feelicitas musste sich beherrschen, das sie nicht mit ihren Lachen herausplatze. Was immer er ihr als nächstes dafür an den Kopf werfen würde, sie war sich sicher, das ihm noch niemand zuvor etwas über seine Qualitäten im Schlafzimmer gesagt hatte. Doch er sagte nichts und sie hatte irgendwie gesiegt. Sie genoss diesen Augenblick und weil das Gespräch mittlerweile total in die falsche Richtung ging, versuchte sie auch wieder ernster zu werden.

„Nein, mach dir nichts draus. Es war ...nett mit dir. Damals hat es mir viel bedeutet. Vielleicht... sollten wir diese Schlammschlacht einfach lassen, sonst hole ich das mit der alten Sehnsucht wieder hoch und das wird peinlich für dich. Also, muss ich dich an die Einzelheiten erinnern?" sie schwieg kurz und blickte ihn an.

„Lassen wir es einfach." entgegnete er leicht knurrig: „Ich entschuldige mich noch mal. Es tut mir zutiefst leid, wenn ich dich falsch eingeschätzt habe."

Feelicitas entging nicht der leicht genervte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, es machte sie traurig: „Hast du das mit dem Weg meiner Großmutter ehrlich gemeint? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich dir nicht edel genug bin. Meine Urahninnen haben sich bestimmt oft mit irgendjemanden gepaart, doch wenn man den Erzählungen glauben darf, waren und sind sie ein direkter Teil der Nachfahren des Geschlechtes, das die moderne Zaubererwelt begründete. Und meine Eltern konnten beide Zaubern. Ich mache mir da nicht viel raus, das ich nur väterlicherseits fünf Generationen reinblütig zu sein scheine und das man es meiner Mutter nicht mehr nachweisen kann. Aber wenn man Ehre sehr genau nimmt, dann sollte es dir eine Ehre sein, das ich dieser Hochzeitsverbindung zustimmte, obwohl deine wahren Beweggründe nicht so unschuldig waren, wie sie sein sollten. Und schließlich bin ich eindeutig und bewiesenermaßen von magischeren Blut als du. Das einzigste, was das wieder ausgleicht ist unsere Erziehung." Sie schaute ihn milde strafend an. Doch keiner der beiden hatte noch viel Lust zu streiten. Es erleichterte sie ungemein, das er ihr jetzt nicht mit irgendeiner Ideologie kam.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das du eigentlich andere Worte wählst wenn du über mich redest. Wie hat dein Psychiater das noch mal formuliert? Ein höchst angesehener und gutsituierter englischer Gentlemen in den besten Jahren, der dich heiratete um dich nie wieder entkommen zu lassen?" Die Luft war raus und es klang nicht sehr abmahnend.

„Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort ehrlich gemeint. Du hast die Wahrheit dahinter wohl zweifellos erkannt, nicht wahr?" entgegnete sie und musterte seine in der Dunkelheit schemenhafte Gestalt.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, das ich dich wirklich nicht mehr loswerde, oder?" fragte er nicht sehr verstimmt.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht, versprochen. Ich gehe fortan nur noch, wenn du es mir erlaubst. Also, ich bin hier und du bist hier, wir sind beide müde und wollen endlich wieder schlafen, was wird jetzt mit unserem nächsten Kind?"

Er warf ihr eindeutig einen sehr komischen Blick zu, entspannte sich aber schnell wieder: „Das mit dem Sohn kann ein Problem werden." äußerte er gedehnt: „Serena ist noch klein, und es kann bekanntlicherweise auch mal ziemlich lange dauern, bis so was überhaupt entsteht. Doch der dunkle Lord wird spätestens in ein paar Wochen ungeduldig werden. Wie es scheint, besteht er unbedingt auf vorzeigbare Erfolge. Ich weiß nicht was besser ist, es wagen, oder eine Ausflucht finden. In meiner Verwandtschaft sind sehr viele männliche Babys geboren wurden. Meine Mutter ist eigentlich eine Ausnahme bei den Princes gewesen. Gibt es wirklich keine Hoffnung auf einen lebendigen Ju-?" Er unterbrach sich und lauschte. Und wirklich, man hörte das Serena schrie. Bevor er wegen dem ungewohnten Laut aufschrecken konnte, beruhigte Feelicitas ihn: „Das hat nicht viel zu bedeuten, sie bekommt nur Zähne. Hat sie nicht eine schöne Stimme? Poppy hatte mich ja gewarnt, das der Tag kommen würde, aber so richtig habe ich es nicht geglaubt. Soll ich sie holen?"

Severus schaute sie zwar etwas verwirrt an, doch dann nickte er. Feelicitas verschwand kurz und kam dann mit dem kleinen Schreihals wieder. Sie legte Serena zwischen sich und ihn und schaute Severus ermunternd an. Severus schien der Unmut seiner Tochter nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen, er betrachtete sie wie ein kleines Wunder: „Wann hat sie damit angefangen? " fragte er verblüfft und musste seine Stimme erheben um gehört zu werden.

„So richtig erst vorgestern, aber ihre Zähne sind eine wahre Zumutung für unsere Ohren." Liebevoll strich sie Serena die kleinen Tränchen aus den Augen.

„Ich würde ihr ja gerne helfen, aber damit kenne ich mich nicht aus." Sagte er bedauernd und Feelicitas schaute hoch: „Das ist nicht nötig, das haben wir alle durchstehen müssen und das beste Rezept ist immer noch viel Liebe und Tee." Damit setzte sie sich auf und rief nach Weirdy. Diese erschien prompt auf der Bettkante und musterte ihre Herrin, Severus und Serena neugierig.

„Weirdy, es ist mal wieder soweit, wir brauchen eine Flasche mit Tee." Sagte Feelicitas und nachdem Weirdy verstanden hatte, wollte sie sie eigentlich schon entlassen. Doch als ihr Blick auf Severus fiel, der Serena gerade gut zuredete, kam ihr noch ein Gedanke. Severus blickte fragend auf, doch Feelicitas entgegnete seinen Blick und sagte: „Ach und Weirdy, wenn Severus dir etwas sagt, dann musst du ihm gehorchen." Feelicitas sah einen leicht erstaunten Zug in den Augen ihres Mannes, beide hatten nicht einen Blick für Weirdy übrig, die zustimmte, sich verbeugte und dann verschwand.

Bis sie wiederkam, vergingen ein paar Minuten. Feelicitas hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und schaute Severus zu, wie er sich mit Serena abmühte. Er machte das wirklich geschickt und war es weil Feelicitas so müde war, sie hatte keinerlei Bedenken ihn einfach machen zu lassen. Weirdy kam mit dem Teefläschchen und drückte es Severus in die Hand und verschwand dann wieder.

Severus fragte Feelicitas erst gar nicht, ob sie Serena selber füttern wollte. Feelicitas hätte es abgelehnt. Sie genoss es lieber einfach den beiden zuzuschauen. Kurz nachdem Serena bemerkt hatte, das es was zum trinken gab, wurde sie stiller und man hörte nur noch ein durstiges Glucksen.

„Stillst du eigentlich noch?" fragte Severus leise um Serena nicht aufzustören und Feelicitas lächelte: „Ja, natürlich. Von einen auf den anderen Tag, werde ich auch nicht damit aufhören, sonst würde mir die Brust platzen. Aber bei ihren guten Appetit, kann ich langsam nicht mehr mithalten."

Ihm schien das einleuchtend. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Wir sollten Serena ihren Großvater vorstellen." es klang nicht gerade glücklich, doch immerhin war es sein eigener Vorschlag. Feelicitas hatte auch noch mal an das Thema gedacht, doch entschieden ihn nicht zu drängen.

„Ja, das Recht sollte er haben. Bis jetzt ist noch jeder, der sie gesehen hat in Ausrufe des Entzückens ausgebrochen. Vielleicht geschehen ja noch Wunder."

Er schnaubte nur kurz und warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, doch Serena meckerte direkt los, weil ihr die Flasche entzogen wurde. Severus wandte sich ihr sofort wieder zu.

Die Zeit verging und bei dem friedlichen Anblick von Vater und Tochter wurde Feelicitas immer schläfriger.

Wenn auch in letzter Zeit viele harte Worte gefallen waren, so hatte das Gespräch heute doch sehr viel Klarheit gebracht. Die dunkle Wolke, die seit ihrer Wiederkehr über ihr gehangen hatte, war verflogen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich glücklich schätzen, an zwei so wunderbare Menschen gebunden zu sein. Sie grinste noch kurz über ihren komischen Gedanken und dann schlief sie ein.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Mindestens drei Reviews, sollten schon bei mir ankommen.


	22. Fehldeutungen

**22. Fehldeutungen**

Als Feelicitas aufwachte, regte sich neben ihr etwas. Immer noch ganz im Nachhall ihres Traumes verfangen, zog sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann stutzte sie. Es war dunkel um sie herum und neben ihr lag die friedlich schlafende Serena. Aber sie waren eindeutig nicht in Feelicitas Schlafzimmer. Es brauchte schon einen Moment ehe sie sich wieder an die Vorgänge der letzten Nacht erinnerte. War sie wirklich neben Severus eingeschlafen? Sie rappelte sich leise und verlegen auf um Serena nicht zu stören und sah sich um. Severus stand gerade vor seinen Anziehsachen und zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Viel sah man nicht, außer das seine blasse Haut im Schein der Straßenlaterne noch fahler aussah. Seit wann funktionierte die Straßenlaterne wieder?

Während er in seine Unterwäsche schlüpfte, drehte er sich um und bemerkte ihren musternden Blick unbekümmert. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte Feelicitas leise und er entgegnete ihr: „Halb sechs." Also hatten sie vielleicht zwei Stunden geschlafen, falls er überhaupt ein Auge zugemacht hatte. Wenn Feelicitas das gewusst hätte, wäre sie nicht zu ihm gekommen.

„Du musst ja müde sein. Wartet soviel Arbeit auf dich, das du mitten in der Nacht schon wieder aufstehen musst?" fragte sie teilnahmsvoll. Mittlerweile war Severus schon in sein Hemd gekommen und angelte nach der Robe. Während er sich geschickt mit den tausend Knöpfen beschäftigte, ließ er Serena und sie nicht aus dem Blick: „Ich muss noch Hausarbeiten korrigieren. Bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kann man leider nicht einfach ein paar Trankrezepte an die Tafel schreiben und der Rest läuft von selbst."

Das er inzwischen mal eben das Fach gewechselt hatte, war Feelicitas nichts neues, doch Mitleid bei seinen belehrenden Ton wollte auch nicht aufkommen. Der neue Unterricht schien ihm schließlich ja noch mehr als der alte zuzusagen.

„Hast du nächste Woche mehr Zeit? Ich würde dir gerne mein Denkarium zeigen." Fragte sie bittend. Er schlüpfte gerade in seine Schuhe und dann nahm er seinen Umhang zur Hand: „Ich versuch es einzurichten." Sagte er knapp und wandte sich dann zum gehen. An der Tür hielt er noch mal kurz inne: „Schlaft euch aus und macht keine Dummheiten."

„Nein, machen wir bestimmt nicht. Bis nächste Woche." Wünschte sie gähnend und legte sich wieder zurück.

„Bis nächste Woche." sagte er leise und dann war er verschwunden.

Die Zeit bis zur nächsten Woche verging ziemlich schnell. Und doch war sie erfüllt mit tiefsinnigen Nachdenken. Nachdem Severus verschwunden war, hatte Feelicitas sich noch einmal alles, was seit ihrer Wiederkehr geschehen war ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Nun Voldemort war außer sich und scheinbar hatte das Severus Aufgaben nicht gerade erleichtert. Gerade die letzte Nacht, welche sie mit Serena in einen Bett verbracht hatten, hatte sie zum nachdenken angeregt. Eigentlich machte sie sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Severus bot ihr wirklich ein Leben an, das sie völlig aus der umkreisenden Dunkelheit heraushielt. Er sprach in ihren Namen bei Voldemort vor, bedankte sich an ihrer Stelle und trug die ganze Verantwortung. Nun Feelicitas musste sich eingestehen, das sie selber das niemals geschafft hätte. Doch Severus schien es zu können. Nur leider hatte er noch andere Aufgaben im Leben, die viel mehr Bedeutung hatten. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, dann war er es, der die Welt retten musste.

Nun er hatte ihr ja nicht gerade viel Zeit gegeben, bis sie das Thema Kind noch mal angehen mussten, aber er hatte Rücksicht gezeigt. Man konnte nicht sagen, wie die Zukunft verlaufen würde, aber man musste schlimmstes annehmen.

Je mehr Feelicitas nachdachte umso größer wurde die Angst. Was würde passieren, wenn irgendetwas geschehen würde? Egal auf welcher Seite, die Welt war groß und voller Gefahren. Und Severus war mittendrin. Alle möglichen Szenarien spielte sie durch. Severus konnte irgendwas zustoßen und dann wäre sie alleine mit dem was Voldemort plante. Severus könnte bei Voldemort in Ungnade fallen, alles was sie über die Sache mit Narzissa wusste war, das es eine Verschwörung innerhalb der Todesser gegen Voldemort gab. Dieser würde es bestimmt nicht sehr gut aufnehmen, wenn das herauskommen würde. Natürlich machte sie sich große Sorgen, was mit Severus in einen solchen Fall geschehen würde, aber zugleich dachte sie dann an die Zukunft, die ihr selber blühte.

Voldemort könnte in seinen Wahn erkennen, das es Diener gab, die ihre eigenen Wünsche nicht berücksichtigen würden, sondern alles daran setzen Kinder zu züchten. In der magischen Welt konnte man sehr früh das Geschlecht eines Kindes bestimmen, es gab bestimmt die Möglichkeit für das gelingen von Voldemorts Wunsch, solange Aborte herbeizuführen bis endlich ein Junge in Erwartung stand. Feelicitas war sich sicher, das es in Severus Lage keinen der anderen Todesser auch nur interessiert hätte, welche Folgen die Schwangerschaft mit einen Jungen unweigerlich haben konnte. Es war hart es sich einzugestehen, aber wenn Severus nicht mehr da wäre, würde man sie einfach an den nächsten treuen Anhänger mit linientreuer Gesinnung und guten Erbanlagen verschachern. Und dann würde sich die Anzahl der ungeborenen Kinder häufen, bis endlich irgendwann ein lebendiger Junge entstand und dem diente, was Voldemort wollte.

Feelicitas weinte sich in den Schlaf mit diesen Wissen. Doch als sie am Morgen wieder aufwachte, fiel ihr ein, das Voldemort sich zwar etwas männliches wünschte, aber Mädchen tolerierte. Schließlich hätte er die Möglichkeit nutzen können Serenas Geschlecht vorher auszukundschaften und entsprechende Maßnahmen zu treffen, damit sie schnell wieder schwanger werden konnte. Doch er hatte nicht einmal nachgefragt, sonst hätte Severus es ja wissen müssen.

Feelicitas überflog noch mal ihre Möglichkeiten. Severus hatte vielleicht recht, Serena war noch klein, doch immerhin war es schon vier Monate seit der Geburt her. Feelicitas wollte kein weiteres Kind, denn die Risiken waren so hoch. Ein Kind in den Armen zu halten und zu schützen war möglich. Zwei Kinder hatten schon manche Frau in der Not zu einer grausamen Entscheidung gezwungen, so das sie sich für eines entscheiden mussten. Feelicitas war selber von Grauen erfüllt, das ihr so was überhaupt in den Sinn kam. Andersherum könnte Voldemort auch in nächster Zukunft besiegt werden. Wenn man ein weiteres Kind in Angriff nahm, würde die Schwangerschaft ihr Ruhe und Zeit geben und in neun Monaten konnte die Gefahr schon längst gebannt sein und die Welt anders aussehen.

Und obwohl sie es sich schrecklich vorstellte, das ein Kind in ihren Bauch sterben könnte, konnte sie vielleicht keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen. Ihre eigene Mutter war das Risiko dauernd eingegangen und nachdem sie dann endlich Feelicitas hatte, hatte sie es trotzdem noch mal versucht. Leider war Feelicitas Schwester nie geboren wurden, der Schock den Nathaniels Tod brachte, hatte Miriel schwer getroffen. Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an den Abschiedsbrief und das Miriel gesagt hatte Synaile hätte ihr beigebracht sich niemals unterkriegen zu lassen.

Feelicitas unterstellte Miriel nicht so herzlos gewesen zu sein, das es sie nicht weiter bekümmert hatte. Aber Miriel schien gewusst zu haben, das auch der Kindstod zur Natur gehörte und das es vielen Frauen in ihren Leben passierte. Und eigentlich war es Quatsch, das die Lefayfrauen keine Jungen bekommen konnten. Synaile Lefay hatte selber zugegeben mehrere lebendige Söhne gehabt zu haben. Sie hatte sie zwar weggegeben, aber Feelicitas hatte den Verdacht, das sie damit ihnen einen großen Gefallen getan hatte. Wenn man als Frau wusste, das man Männer verachtete, zog man keine Söhne auf. Sie hatte sie bestimmt nicht umgebracht oder an Muggel vermittelt. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu ihren Verwandten gekommen. Wenn es so schlimm war, das eine Lefay sich mit Magiern einließ, wo waren dann all die potenziellen Partner? Es musste also einfach auch ein paar männliche Wesen ihrer Art geben.

Feelicitas brauchte lange, bis sie sich ganz sicher war. Sie würde noch ein Kind bekommen wollen und sie würde das Risiko eingehen müssen, das es danebenging.

Doch Severus würde nun ein Problem sein. In seiner Reaktion auf ihre Enthüllung hatte sie gemerkt, das er nicht vorhatte dieses Risiko einzugehen. Feelicitas verstand das und eigentlich gefiel ihr das, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, das sie ein freies Wesen war. Sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte. Und es war auch ihre alleinige Entscheidung, wie sie das anstellen wollte.

Am Dienstag flatterte ein Brief in den alten Postkasten. Wenn Feelicitas nicht per Zufall die Ladenbesitzerin, Arzthelferin und Postbotin in einem bei ihren Tun beobachtet hätte, wäre der Brief die nächsten Hundert Jahre auch genau dort geblieben. So aber sprang sie direkt nach draußen und riss ihn auf.

_Meine geliebte Feelicitas, _

_Nein nicht erschrecken, wir sind bei meiner Tante Betsy und uns geht es gut. Na ja, Maurice hat sich beim Kampf mit einen Hund einen Zahn ausgeschlagen, doch er nimmt es gut auf und es wird auch keine Narbe geben. (Es war Betsys Zwergpinscher)_

_Doch leider geht es nicht allen Menschen auf der Welt so gut wie uns. Feelicitas, Louis hat mir geschrieben. Er teilte mir mit, das dein Mann bei ihm war und nun stellt Louis Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten will. Überhaupt scheint er mit den Nerven fertig zu sein. Du weißt ja wie sich das äußert. Er kommt mit dieser wütenden Art auf seine Vorväter. Warum bloß habe ich nicht auf meine Schwiegermutter Claire gehört? Sie hatte mir so abgeraten ihn zu heiraten und trotzdem tat ich es. Hast du deinen eigenen Mann eigentlich mittlerweile mal wiedergesehen?_

_Manchmal ist es schon komisch, was uns an die Männer bindet, nicht? Irgendein Gefühl, das mich gestern bei meinen Gebet ergriffen hat, sagt mir das du das mittlerweile verstehen kannst. Du bist selber eine Frau und du bist unzufrieden verheiratet. _

_Bitte Feelicitas hilf mir. Ich lebe Tag und Nacht in Angst, das er vor unserer Türe steht und ich ihm nicht erklären kann, was ich doch selber so gut verstanden habe. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob er wegen mir so außer sich ist, oder es ihm nur auf Maurice ankommt. _

_Bitte schreibe ihm. Ich weiß ich kann dich nicht zwingen, aber um des lieben Friedens willen tu es._

_Deine (Maman?)_

_Adelaide_

Feelicitas krampfte sich das Herz zusammen, wie konnte Adelaide immer noch daran zweifeln, das sich zwischen ihnen nichts geändert hatte? Doch ihren kleinen Stich überstand sie bald und setzte sich daran eine Antwort zu verfassen. Doch erst fiel ihr nichts ein, sie hatte keineswegs vor Louis de Fresy zu schreiben und über ihre Ehe wollte sie auch nichts sagen. Dementsprechend kurz war ihr Brief

_Sehr geehrte Madame de Fresy, _

_oder auch einfach meine liebe Maman,_

_was fällt dir eigentlich sein mir ein Fragezeichen dahinzuklatschen? Ich habe dich doch nicht vergessen. Ich habe mich schon etwas erschreckt, als der Brief kam, doch natürlich habe ich mich gefreut. Ja mittlerweile hat es mich wieder in den heimatlichen Hafen zurückgezogen. Was deinen Mann angeht, ich kann dir nicht helfen. Selbst wenn ich ihm schreiben würde, er würde den Brief niemals auch nur öffnen. Tut mir leid, aber das musst du selber regeln. Ich vermisse dich. _

_Übrigens Serena bekommt ihren ersten Zahn und schreit nur noch herum. (Viele Grüße von der garstigen Hexe an meinen lieblichen Bruder Maurice. Nein, war ein Scherz. Ich habe nur gerade von Kindern die Nase voll.) _

_Deine _

_Feelicitas_

Der Brief gefiel ihr nicht sehr, aber obwohl sie bis zum Wochenende noch genug Zeit hatte ihn wieder umzuändern tat sie es nicht. Am Freitagabend kam Severus wieder und obwohl er eine wahrhaft anstrengende Woche hatte, sprach er sie nach dem Abendessen auf das Denkarium an. Feelicitas holte das immer noch geschrumpfte Ding aus ihrem Zimmer und traf im Wohnzimmer wieder auf ihren Gatten. Sie kamen überein das Denkarium in sein verborgenes Arbeitszimmer zu stellen und er löste fachmännisch den Schrumpfzauber. Feelicitas hatte nie angenommen, das ihm dieses überaus alte Modell solche Probleme machte, aber er schien sich etwas besseres darunter vorgestellt zu haben.

„Bist du wirklich da drin gewesen?" fragte er leicht argwöhnig. Feelicitas konnte nichts anderes, als zuzustimmen.

„Es soll schlimmer aussehen, als es ist." Verkündete sie aufmunternd, es hatte aber nicht gerade viel Erfolg. Sie trat um ihn herum und rührte mit ihren Zauberstab darin herum, bis die komischen Gestalten verschwommen und stattdessen die Ministeriumsfeier auftauchte. Scheinbar gingen seine Vorbehalte nicht so weit, das er den Versuch nicht wagen wollte.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte er mäßig interessiert, doch Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Was ich sehen wollte, habe ich erfahren. Ich muss mir nicht unbedingt anschauen wie Lucius Malfoy meine Mutter anbaggert. Aber danke, das du es machen willst."

Er ignorierte ihre Worte und beugte sich stattdessen über das Bild: „Ist es die Frau dort? Ist das deine Mutter?" Er schaute forschend auf und suchte wahrscheinlich nach übereinstimmenden Zügen.

„Ja, das ist sie. Hast du sie mal gesehen?" fragte sie und beugte sich neben ihm über das Denkarium.

„Nein, 1977 kam ich gerade erst von der Schule und war im Begriff meine Karriere auszubauen. Lucius hat mich da garantiert nicht in Ministeriumskreise mitgenommen. Aber welchen Posten hatte dein Vater?"

Das musste Feelicitas mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten: „Irgendwas worüber Cornelius Fudge und Lucius Malfoy die Nase gerümpft haben. Ich hab es ganz vergessen, vielleicht hätte Liam Evonshare es gewusst."

„Ja, ich glaube auch das Liam über so was informiert ist." Äußerte Severus: „Kannst du jetzt zurücktreten, solange dein Busen die Sicht verdeckt kann ich nicht eintauchen?" Feelicitas tat ihm den Gefallen, sie hatte ihn eigentlich noch über die kleinen Macken des Denkariums unterrichten wollen, unterließ es aber boshafter weise. Er würde ohne zurecht kommen müssen. Vielmehr beschäftigte sie das fordernde Schreien aus der Ferne. Serenas Zähne machten wieder Ärger und sie folgte bereitwillig und überließ ihren Mann seinem Schicksal.

Einige Zeit später kam er zu ihr in die Küche. Feelicitas schaute nur kurz von Serena und ihrer Flasche auf und wartete bis er von alleine anfing: „Bis wo bist du gekommen?"

Feelicitas überlegte einen Moment: „Mhhh, warte kurz. Ach ja, Miriel und er haben sich darüber unterhalten ob es Quatsch ist zu behaupten von irgendjemand Großen oder Berühmten aus der Geschichte abzustammen. Dann wollte er mit ihr ein wenig spazieren gehen und ich hatte genug."

Er nickte bei ihren Worten bestätigend und mit deutlichen Unterton fragte er: „Und welche Aussage hast du daraus gezogen? Immerhin bei dem was du mir erzählt hast war es eine der wichtigsten Erinnerungen für deine Mutter."

Feelicitas hatte sich damit noch gar nicht so deutlich beschäftigt: „Na ja, ich hatte auch gedacht, das es etwas höchst wichtiges ist. Doch scheinbar ist es das doch nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie keinen Fotoapparat dabei und wollte sich gerne an die Schwangerschaft erinnern. Doch sie wollte festhalten, das Lucius Malfoy sie bedrängt hat und sie wollte ihn damit anzeigen. Vielleicht war es auch das einzigste Mal das sie mit einem Zauberer über ihre Herkunft diskutiert hat. Man kann es wohl nie wieder herausfinden, weil die zwei Erinnerungen die dabei waren fehlen."

In Severus Gesicht sah man die pure Ausdruckslosigkeit. Selbst wenn er sie gerade für sehr dumm hielt, man hätte es nicht gemerkt.

„Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, das sie die Erinnerung für dich alleine hinterlassen hat?"

Feelicitas Augen verfinsterten sich: „Was hast du gesehen, das du davon ausgehst?"

Severus setzte sich: „Überleg doch mal. Sie hat angenommen du würdest bei deiner Großmutter aufwachsen und hat dir in deinen Brief schreiben wollen, welche Gefahr hinter dir her ist. Sie konnte also keine Ahnung haben, das du bereits über sehr viel Hintergrundwissen verfügt hast und dir das mit Lucius Malfoy klar sein würde. Wenn du jetzt völlig unwissend an diese Erinnerung dran gehst, dann würdest du erkannt haben, worauf sie hinaus wollte." Er war sie wieder mal am belehren, doch da Feelicitas es wirklich nicht verstand, duldete sie es: „Erklär mir das bitte." Bat sie und zum Glück hatte Severus nichts anderes vor: „Das mit Lucius Malfoy hätte sie dir nicht aufbinden wollen. Ich schätze es war ein netter Nebeneffekt. Hättest du die Erinnerung bis zum Ende durchlebt wäre dir der Schluss auch ziemlich plötzlich vorgekommen, doch dazu später. Das Gespräch über die Herkunft würde für dich auch nicht so wichtig sein, denn du wärst ja bei deiner Großmutter genau in dem Sinne aufgewachsen. So und nun bleibt nur noch eines Übrig. Sie hat noch was von einen Muggelartefarkt gesagt und das konnte dir ja nicht einmal deine Großmutter weiter erklären, oder?" Sein triumphierender Blick ließ Feelicitas sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen fühlen.

„Ich habe dir das nicht gesagt, weshalb vermutest du das dann? Synaile sagte nur, das es von Nathaniel kommen musste. Erzähl mir mehr darüber." Verlangte sie zu wissen.

Severus Ausdruck wurde nur unmerklich weicher: „Die Flasche ist leer." Er hatte recht, Serena hatte sie unbemerkt geleert. Feelicitas stellte sie auf den Tisch und legte sich Serena über die Schulter und klopfte ihr seicht auf den Rücken, damit irgendwann ein kleiner Rülpser kommen würde, der aber ausblieb. Sie starrte Severus auffordernd an und so ließ er sich dazu herab sie aufzuklären: „ Erst einmal hat deine Großmutter unrecht. Es könnte sich aber um zwei verschiedene Dinge handeln." Feelicitas sprach nicht dagegen. Synaile hatte schließlich nicht gerade einleuchtend bewiesen, warum ein Muggelartefarkt plötzlich etwas Gestaltloses sein konnte. Eifrig lauschte sie weiter.

„Miriel hat erzählt das sie mit ihrem Mann um die Welt gezogen ist und etwas suchte, das durch wilde Zeiten verloren ging und nun wieder aufgetaucht war. Soweit weißt du das auch. Nun dann lass dir den Rest erzählen. Miriel ist mit Lucius ein wenig spazieren gegangen und beide haben in den Gängen einen ruhigeren Ort gefunden, an dem sie kaum einer aufsuchen konnte. Lucius hat immer deutlicher ausgedrückt, welches Vorhaben er hatte und deine Mutter hat ihn elegant ablaufen lassen. Lucius hat wohl erkannt, das die Frau nicht leicht zu haben war und verlegte sich auf die Plauderei um vielleicht mit ein wenig Geduld noch etwas zu retten. Beide kamen auf das Gespräch mit dem Artefarkt zurück und Miriel blockte ab und wollte nichts konkreteres nennen. Genau genommen sagte sie: _Frauen brauchen Geheimnisse und manchmal sogar voreinander. Meine eigene Mutter weiß nichts davon, obwohl es ihre Familie betrifft_. Das widerspricht sich doch ziemlich oder?"

Feelicitas war erstaunt: „Vielleicht sollte ich es mir doch selber noch mal anschauen."

„Nein, davon ist abzuraten. Lucius hat sich nicht sehr zurückgehalten, ich erspare dir aber seinen Dialog. Ich kann dir nur versichern deine Mutter war dem mehr als gewachsen. Wenn du im gleichen Sinne erzogen worden wärest, hättest du gelernt auf die selbe Art mit Männern zu spielen und alles wäre nicht mehr als Belustigend für dich."

Feelicitas schluckte schwer, sie hatte schon heimlich erwogen selber wieder ins Denkarium zu steigen und verwarf das schnell wieder. Für Miriel war es vielleicht nur ein Spiel, doch Feelicitas kannte den blutigen Ernst der folgte.

„ Sie hat sich nicht sehr genau geäußert, aber so wie es sich anhörte hatten sie in England auch kein Glück bei der Suche und sie erwog in Frankreich nachzuforschen. Nun dann überstürzten sich die Ereignisse. Es fielen noch Andeutungen, das dieses Artefarkt irgendeinen Schutz vor Unheil bieten konnte, aber da erdreistete sich Lucius über sie herzufallen und versuchte sie in den nächsten Raum zu drängen. Sie hielt ihn davon ab und schlug ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und ließ ihn belämmert und wütend stehen. Dann endete es. Wenn der Hauptaspekt dieser Erinnerung gewesen wäre das mit Lucius zu schildern, hätte sie bestimmt noch den Rest des Abends gezeigt. So wie ich Lucius kenne, lässt er sich nicht von einem blauen Fleck abhalten und hätte sie bestimmt in Gegenwart ihres Mannes in ein erneutes Gespräch gezwungen. Ich erinnere mich außerdem noch das er mal einen wirklich beeindruckenden Bluterguss hatte, wahrscheinlich stammte er von deiner Mutter." Wieder schaute er sie an, als ob er daran zweifelte die Tochter dieser Frau vor sich zu haben.

„Um was könnte es sich bei diesen Schutz handeln?" fragte sie leicht verwirrt.

„Es kann uralte Magie sein, älter als die Erinnerung deiner Familie. Aber um das genauer zu bestimmen, muss man es erst finden. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, das sie in Frankreich suchen wollte. Nun wir kennen eine Situation in der sie Schutz suchte, es aber lieber vorzog drei Tage in einen Dorf zu verbringen, als in die Sicherheit eures durch einen Geheimnisverwahrer geschützten Hauses zu flüchten."

Feelicitas wurde es etwas übel und nicht nur ihr. Serena machte endlich ihr Bäuerchen und entlud sich damit auch von ein wenig Milch.

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich angekotzt." Sagte Feelicitas nachdem sie sich von ihren Gefühl befreit hatte und ihr Baby abwischte: „Du meinst also, das was sie suchte und mir durch ihre Erinnerung unbedingt hinterlassen wollte, ist irgendwo bei mir zuhause?"

„Man kann es nur vermuten." äußerte Severus trocken und holte einen neuen Wischlappen.

Auch dieses Wochenende war schnell vergangen. Severus nahm zum Schluss noch ihren Brief zum verschicken mit und dann war sie wieder alleine. Der Oktober brach langsam herein und der Kater Belial fing an von seinen Rundgängen in der Nachbarschaft Mäuse mitzubringen und verteilte sie im ganzen Haus. Weirdy murrte über das Tier und offenbarte das sie allem was nicht sprechen konnte Argwohn entgegenbrachte. Irgendein Vorfall mit einer depressiven Eule, hatte sie wohl zu dieser Einsicht gebracht, oder sie war schon immer tierfeindlich.

Feelicitas haderte lange mit sich ob sie noch mal in das Denkarium schauen wollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte sie nichts anderes zu tun. Serenas erster Zahn war endlich durchgebrochen und es herrschte wieder Frieden im Kinderzimmer. Doch es wurde nie langweilig. Wenn Serena jetzt in ihren Laufstall lag, hob sie manchmal schon den Kopf für einen Moment und schaute sich neugierig um. Überhaupt schien das kleine Geschöpf tiefgreifende Gedanken zu haben und wenn sie auf den Rücken lag, betrachtete sie ihre Hände mit unergründlicher Faszination. Nur mit dem Sitzen klappte es überhaupt nicht. Feelicitas konnte sie noch so dabei unterstützen, Serena ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack hängen. Aber sie war weit davon entfernt ihr Kind zu überfordern, was sie konnte, das durfte sie und was nicht würde irgendwann noch kommen.

Am späten Mittwochnachmittag klingelte es an die Türe. Feelicitas war etwas überrascht, aber meinte es wäre eine Nachbarin. Denen konnten ja auch mal der Zucker ausgehen. Sie wollte Serena in Weirdys Arme drücken, verwarf aber den Gedanken schnell wieder. Wer es auch war, Serena würde von der etwas komischen Einrichtung ablenken. So schickte sie nur Weirdy nach oben und öffnete dann die Türe.

Ein Mann stand vor ihr, doch sie kannte ihn nicht. Stutzend sah sie ihn an. Die Ehegatten der Nachbarinnen hatte sie mittlerweile alle kennen gelernt. Nicht das er nicht in diese Gegend gepasst hätte. Er hatte denselben verlebten Ausdruck im Gesicht wie viele andere hier im Ort. Er sah aus, als wäre er ein Leben unterbezahlt zu harter Arbeit gezwungen wurden, dabei konnte er höchstens Ende Vierzig sein. Er war keine 1,70m groß und schmächtig. Seine Blässe und die etwas heruntergekommene Kleidung erschien fast schon ungesund, vielleicht lag es auch an der überwiegend dunklen Farbe. Ihr Erstaunen war nicht nur einseitig, kaum erblickte der Mann sie und Serena sah man deutlich ein wenig Überraschung in seinen grauen Augen. Zugleich schien er nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte und strich sich kurz über seine dunkelbraunen Haare.

Doch noch bevor Feelicitas ihn auf eventuelles Hausieren ansprechen konnte, schien er sich erholt zu haben und lächelte sie charmant an: „Guten Tag mein Name ist Lennart Gray und ich würde gerne ihren Mann sprechen. Ich bin hier doch richtig bei Snape, oder?" fragte er bemüht ungezwungen, doch Feelicitas meinte eine leichte Anspannung zu bemerken. Dennoch nickte sie, sagte aber weiter nichts und betrachtete ihn kritisch von oben bis unten. Wer war das bloß und was hatte Severus mit ihm zu tun?

„Ist er nicht zuhause?" fragte Mr. Gray und blickte sie bittend an, Feelicitas Miene veränderte sich nicht: „Nein, er ist nicht zuhause und er wird morgen auch nicht zuhause sein und übermorgen auch nicht, falls sie das fragen wollen."

Mr. Gray erschien ein wenig hilflos und überlegte einen Moment, ehe er wieder zu seinen gewinnenden Gesichtsaudruck fand: „Ist er verreist?"

Feelicitas schüttelte stumm den Kopf und ihr Gegenüber schien der Verzweiflung nahe zu sein.

„Gute Frau, wie kann ich ihn denn erreichen?" fragte er so nett es ging, doch er kam nicht an Feelicitas Misstrauen vorbei.

„Wenn sie mir sagen, was sie von ihm wollen, kann ich ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen." Sagte sie mäßig interessiert. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nur wieder loswerden.

Mr. Gray druckste herum: „Nun ich glaube das sollte ich mit ihrem Mann selber besprechen. Ich bin ein alter Freund von ihm."

Das wurde ja immer toller. „So, so, darf man denn auch erfahren woher sie ihn kennen? So eng kann ihre Freundschaft ja gar nicht sein, wenn ihnen nicht bewusst ist, das er als Lehrer in einen Internat arbeitet."

Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, das er einen Rückzug antreten würde, doch der Gegenteil war der Fall: „Severus arbeitet in Hogwarts?" fragte er ungläubig und Feelicitas musste erst mal schlucken. Okay, vor ihr stand ein Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft, obwohl er wie alles andere aussah. Er merkte wohl, das sie jetzt unsicherer wurde und trat einen Schritt näher. Feelicitas machte den Fehler zurückzuweichen.

„Wenn sie mich reinlassen, dann kann ich es ihnen erklären, ohne das ihr Baby frieren muss." Bemerkte er einschmeichelnd, doch Feelicitas Blick sprach wohl Bände und sie war kurz davor ihm die Türe vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

„ Dann eben nicht." sagte er bedauernd, ging aber keinen Schritt zurück: „Ich bin seit vielen Jahren das erste Mal wieder im Land. Unsere Gemeinsame Zeit liegt schon etwas länger zurück."

War er ein Schulfreund? Na ja, das konnte möglich sein, obwohl er niemals im selben Jahrgang hatte sein können. Er war viel älter.

„ Also, eigentlich wissen sie ja jetzt wo er ist, dann können sie ihm ja eine Eule schicken. Gute-" Sie wollte die Türe zumachen, doch er hob abwehrend die Hände: „Nein warten sie, meine Gute. Mein Anliegen ist nichts, was man in einen banalen Brief formulieren könnte. Haben sie doch bitte die Güte mir zu sagen, wann er sie das nächste Mal besuchen kommt."

Feelicitas musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dieses trotzige Behaaren, gefiel ihr. Doch sie wollte es nicht zugeben: „Wie kommen sie darauf, das er mich besucht? Und selbst wenn es so wäre-" fügte sie hinzu und schaute ihn tief in die hübschen grauen Augen: „Wenn es so wäre, meinen sie nicht das ich die kurze Zeit alleine, bis zur letzten Minute vollends selber ausnutzen wollte?"

Sie sah es an seinen Blick, das ihm diese Art der Antwort mehr als behagte.

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen und es tut mir ja so Leid." Beteuerte er spielerisch: „Aber ich muss sie trotzdem um ein wenig Gunst bitten, mir ein Stück der Aufmerksamkeit ihres Mannes zu überlassen. Bitte." Versetzte er hinterher und Feelicitas Blick konnte nicht länger standhalten: „Freitagnachmittag um halb Sechs und seien sie pünktlich." Beschied sie streng.

„Ich werde keine Minute zu spät kommen." Sagte er und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag, bevor er sich abwand. Feelicitas Blick folgte ihm noch lange die Straße hinunter. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was gerade geschehen war, aber sie fand das Gefühl ziemlich interessant.

Den Freitag konnte sie kaum erwarten. Die Neugierde hatte sie einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. Dasselbe schien auch für Lennart Gray zu gelten. Kaum hatte die alte Uhr im Wohnzimmer Fünf Uhr geschlagen, klingelte es an der Türe. Feelicitas legte Serena in den Laufstall und öffnete ihm. Einen großen Unterschied zu seiner etwas schäbigen ersten Erscheinung gab es nicht. Aber Feelicitas stand über solchen Dingen und ignorierte seine dunklen und schlecht sitzenden Muggelsachen.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Snape." Wünschte er freundlich und sie ließ ihn ein. Es nieselte etwas und der kalte Wind zog durch den Flur. Lennart Gray schien eindeutig dankbar und erleichtert, das sie ihn nicht wieder draußen stehen ließ um zu frieren. Feelicitas zeigte ihm die Garderobe, damit er seine alte Jacke aufhängen konnte und ging unterdessen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz danach folgte er ihr. Sein erster Blick galt wieder Serena und er betrachtete interessiert.

„Setzen sie sich doch." forderte sie ihn etwas unwohl auf. Gäste hatte sie noch nie gut bewirten können: „Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten, Mr. Gray? Ich wollte sowieso gerade Tee aufsetzen lassen."

Immer noch machte er den Eindruck, als würde er einen heißen Tee mehr als nur brauchen. „Ja, gerne Mrs. Snape."

Feelicitas wandte sich noch mal um, ehe sie nach Weirdy rief: „Nicht Mrs. Snape. In meiner Familie legt man viel Wert auf die Beihaltung des Mädchennamens. Das geht sogar so weit, das sich auch immer der Name der Mutter vererbt."

Obwohl das eine keineswegs sehr bräuchige Praxis war, nickte er verständig und bemerkte: „So was ist mir nicht unbekannt."

Er gefiel Feelicitas immer besser: „Ja, wie auch immer. Sie können mich gerne Feelicitas nennen."

Es hätte sie verwundert, wenn er das ablehnen würde. Er grinste nur vieldeutig und lehnte sich zurück. Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an den Tee. Weirdy erschien auf ihr Rufen und zog dann mit ihren Auftrag wieder ab.

Feelicitas betrachtete ihn und seine selbstverständliche Art ihr Sofa zu benutzen etwas verlegen. Unruhig rutschte sie auf dem Sessel herum und rang verstohlen mit ihren Händen: „Nun Mr. Gray, sie deuteten an, nicht von hier zu stammen. Darf man fragen wo sie zuhause sind?" Lennart Grays Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas, doch nach einen kurzen Zögern äußerte er unbekümmert: „Ich lebe in Kanada."

Wenn er meinte, damit wäre es getan, hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit seiner Gastgeberin gemacht: „Ach wirklich? Sie sind aber in England geboren, oder? Ich kann keinen kanadischen Dialekt an ihnen erkennen. Wo wohnen sie denn genauer? Für Kanada habe ich mich schon immer interessiert." Feelicitas Interesse war ziemlich harmloser Art, sie fragte nicht um ihn auszuhorchen, sondern damit die Zeit verging. Er schien es richtig aufzunehmen und fing an zu plaudern: „Ja geboren bin ich schon hier, aber wie gesagt ich habe meinen Heimatland zusammen mit meiner Familie vor langer Zeit den Rücken gekehrt. Auszuwandern war das beste was uns jemals passieren konnte. Wir leben in der Nähe der Stadt Norman Wells. Eine wirklich schöne Gegend, kennen sie es?"

Die junge Frau musste aufgeben: „Ehrlich gesagt nein. Ich weiß kaum wo man Kanada auf der Landkarte findet. Mein Wissen stammt aus dem Muggelfernsehen und geht über ein Paar Tierreportagen nicht hinaus." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf schief.

„Schade, aber da kann man nichts machen. Wenn ich sie aber etwas fragen darf?" Er war hartnäckig und wollte mehr erfahren, das schmeichelte Feelicitas: „Aber sicher doch." Äußerte sie gönnerhaft.

„Nun, sie scheinen mir einen leicht französischen Dialekt zu haben. Nicht sehr auffallend, aber auch nicht der Klang dieses Kaffs hier."

Feelicitas grinste: „Vor meiner Hochzeit mit Severus lebte ich in Frankreich. Auch eine wunderschöne, aber leider verschlafene Gegend. Was machen sie eigentlich beruflich?"

Das schien nichts zu sein, womit man prahlen konnte, Feelicitas biss sich heimlich auf die Zunge. „Ich bin in einen Fabrikbetrieb tätig." Äußerte er recht wage, aber man sah seiner Miene an, der er dort keineswegs der Chef war.

„ Aber um noch mal auf den verschlafenen Ort zurückzukommen. Seien sie froh, da kommen sie auch niemals in die Verlegenheit solche Nachbarn wie wir zu haben."

Interessiert blickte Feelicitas ihn an: „Das wollen sie doch bestimmt näher erläutern, oder?"

Er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück: „Sagt ihnen das Wort Nudisten etwas? Ah, ich sehe sie können etwas damit anfangen. Nun, als Ina und ich das Haus gekauft haben, waren wir gerade dabei es richtig schön einzuweihen, da standen unsere Nachbarn plötzlich in der Türe." Feelicitas japste auf, zum einen, weil er ihr das im normalsten Plauderton erzählte und dann weil sie es sich vorstellen musste.

„Ja, es war ein erschrecken auf beiden Seiten. Obwohl der riesige Geschenkkorb in ihren Händen Ina und mir zunächst genauere Einblicke ersparten, doch das was sie erblickten muss tiefen Eindruck auf die beiden gemacht haben. Seither pflegen wir einen wirklich speziellen Nachbarschaftskontakt. Ina und ich werden zu allen möglichen Anlässen netterweise von den Beiden mit anregenden Büchern und Videos überhäuft. Doch es reicht ihnen nicht uns dauernd zum gemeinsamen Grillen einzuladen, sie wollen auch immer das ich auf ihre komischen Treffen mitkomme." Das wurde ja immer interessanter, doch in seiner Miene stand ein wenig Unwohlsein.

„Mittlerweile kann ich schon gar nicht mehr aufzählen, mit welchen Begründungen ich sie dauernd abgewimmelt habe. Meine hilfreichste stammte von Ina, ein Paar Wochen hatte ich dann Ruhe vor den Nudisten. Ich habe einfach gesagt, das ich dort unten-" Das war der geeignete Zeitpunkt um das Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Zum Glück kam gerade da Weirdy wieder und stellte die Teekanne samt Tablett ab. Feelicitas wartete noch, bis sie wieder verschwunden war und dann erhob sie sich. Sie deckte den Tisch und versuchte den musternden Blick in ihren Rücken etwas gutes abzugewinnen. In letzter Zeit war sie nicht mehr dazu gekommen sich besonders hübsch zu machen. Die meisten ihrer Kleider waren zu schade, als das man Milch oder Brei darauf kleckern wollte. So hatte sie oft zu den etwas verschossenen Kleidern ihrer Riddlehaus- und Hogwartszeit Zuflucht genommen. Doch heute trug sie zum ersten Mal wieder ein neueres. Vielleicht war das weiße Kleid mit den hellgrün gestickten Blattmuster etwas eng. Denn die Figur, welche sie vor ihrer ausgeprägten Schwangerschaft gehabt hatte, lag immer noch fern. Schon alleine ihre Oberweite war durch das ausdauernde Stillen etwas ausgeprägter als zuvor und das Kleid betonte mehr, als es verdeckte. Am morgen hatte Feelicitas noch angenommen, das es nichts ausmachen würde. Es war praktisch durch den großen Ausschnitt, denn man musste sich nicht ganz entblößen wenn man stillen wollte. Doch jetzt fand sie es etwas zu gewagt. Zudem hatte die Beanspruchung in der Breite, zu Einbußen in der Länge geführt und Feelicitas hätte im Moment lieber noch eine Strumpfhose drunter gehabt.

Ein leises Glucksen ertönte hinter Feelicitas Rücken als sie den Tee einschenkte. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf und wandte sich zu ihrer Tochter im Laufstall um. Lennart Gray saß neben Serena auf dem Boden und angelte durch die Gitterstäbe nach einen kleinen rosa Strümpfchen. Feelicitas ließ die Teekanne sinken: „Ich glaube ich sollte Serena die Strümpfe an den Strampelanzug nähen. Mittlerweile bin ich andauernd ihren Socken am hinterherlaufen."

Sie wollte Lennart ablösen, doch er sah sie nur lächelnd an und winkte ab: „Lassen sie ruhig, ich mach das schon." Und dann holte er Serena aus dem Laufstall.

Feelicitas beobachtete Lennart ein wenig argwöhnig und schockiert, wie er Serena fachkundig ihren verlorenen Strumpf wieder anzog. Doch er gab ihr keinen Grund ihn zu verfluchen und so tolerierte sie es.

„Haben sie auch Kinder, das sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie es das erste Mal machen." Fragte sie interessiert und über Lennarts Gesicht kam ein Grinsen.

„Ich habe zwei Töchter. Mavis müsste so in ihren Alter sein, sie ist jetzt siebzehn. Und Umbra ist zwölf, sie war immer ein kleiner Wirbelwind und verlegt noch heute dauernd ihre Sachen. Meine Frau Ina hat es aufgegeben etwas daran ändern zu können."

Feelicitas wusste zwar nicht warum, aber ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, bei dem Gedanken, ihn sich als liebenden Vater vorzustellen.. Sie lächelte zurück. Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie ihn getroffen hatte, fühlte sie sich deutlich erleichtert und ein Teil ihrer inneren Anspannung verlor sich: Was immer er mit Severus zu tun hatte, wie der gewöhnliche Todesser wirkte er nicht. Vielleicht kannten sie sich von irgendwo anders: „Ja, Töchter sind schon etwas schönes." Sagte sie versonnen.

„Oh ja, da haben sie recht Feelicitas. Schaffen sie sich unbedingt noch ein paar an." Erwiderte er charmant und warf ihr einen mehr als doppeldeutigen Blick zu. Feelicitas irritierte es ein wenig und ihr Lächeln verschwand: „Danke, ich habe bereits zwei, das sollte genügen." Sagte sie, bevor sie weiter nachdachte und erstarrte plötzlich.

Auch aus Lennart Grays blassen Gesicht schwand das Grinsen und seine Miene wurde ernster.

„Bevor sie fragen, meine Erstgeborene lebt nicht bei mir." sagte Feelicitas knapp und wandte sich wieder der Teekanne zu: „Möchten sie Zucker?"

Scheinbar war Lennart Gray ihr offensichtlicher Stimmungsumschwung nicht entgangen: „Ja bitte." sagte er gedankenverloren und Schweigen trat ein. Feelicitas wollte gerade mitteilen, das Severus jeden Moment erscheinen konnte, als seine etwas schwermütige Stimme sie aus den Gedanken riss.

„Das tut mir leid für sie, wenn ich alte Wunden aufgerissen habe, Feelicitas. Ich... glauben sie mir, ich kann ihr Leid nachvollziehen. Meine Tochter Mavis ist nicht die gemeinsame Tochter von Ina und mir. Ihre eigentliche Mutter war eine gute Freundin, damals in den dunklen Zeiten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung." Feelicitas sah sich erschrocken zu ihm um und beäugte ihn kritisch. Warum erzählte er ihr das jetzt? Er warf ihr ein trauriges Lächeln zu: „Sie war eine begnadete dunkle Heilerin. Sie bekam unsere Tochter, als ich nicht bei ihr sein konnte und ...und die Todesser haben sie kurz danach umgebracht. Ich wusste von nichts, wenn ich es gewusst hätte wäre vieles anders gekommen. Mavis kam in die Pflege einer dem dunklen Lord treuen Familie. Erst als sie vier Jahre alt war, erfuhr ich von ihrer Existenz und erhielt zugleich die Möglichkeit sie zu mir zu holen. Ich danke meinen Schicksal jeden Tag dafür, das es mir ein solches Glück zukommen ließ, aber diese vier Jahre kann man, wie vieles andere auch, nicht einfach wegstreichen." Er schwieg und Feelicitas meinte ein leichtes Glitzern in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich wünsche ihnen auf jeden Fall, das auch sie den Weg zu ihrer Tochter finden und sie zu sich holen können." sagte er leise und betrachtete zärtlich Serena. Feelicitas wusste, das dieser Blick nicht ihrer eigenen Tochter galt, doch es war gut so. Sie nickte, als er ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und bemerkte, das sich eine dunkle Gestalt durch den Vorgarten näherte: „Severus kommt nach Hause." sagte sie kurz und strich sich ordnend über ihre Kleidung. Das war zwar nicht nötig, doch sie hatte das Bedürfnis. Lennart legte Serena wieder in den Laufstall und erhob sich mit einen ächzenden Stöhnen.

„Nicht erschrecken, ich werde nur alt, das ist alles. Früher wäre mir so was nicht passiert." Erläuterte er leicht entschuldigend grinsend: „Nun Feelicitas, verschieben wir die Fortführung unseres netten Gespräches auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt?" fragte er und warf ihr noch kurz einen dieser unverschämt freizügigen Blicke zu. Trotzdem nickte Feelicitas, dieser Mann erschien ihr sehr anziehend. Sie hatte eindeutig nichts dagegen, wenn er wiederkam. Ihren plötzlichen Entschluss bekräftigte sie mit einen Lächeln. Lennarts Miene sagte nichts mehr darüber aus, ob er sich freute. Sein Blick leerte sich, als er das Schloss gehen hörte und er wandte seinen Blick zum Flur.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	23. Der Freund aus alten Tagen

**23. Der Freund aus alten Tagen **

Severus Snape war nicht ungewarnt, das Besuch auf ihn wartete. Feelicitas hatte Weirdy mit einer Nachricht weggeschickt und scheinbar hatte die Elfe sie auch nicht belogen, als sie nachher berichtete Severus sei etwas verwundert darüber gewesen. Das er eindeutig im ersten Moment nicht wusste wer vor ihm stand verwirrte Feelicitas total.

„Severus, was schaust du mich so an? Du kennst mich doch noch. Ich bin es, Lennart." Lennart Grays Ton schien nicht ganz so selbstverständlich, wie er klingen sollte. Immerhin, Severus schien plötzlich eine Ahnung zu haben.

„Lennart." Sagte er mit komischen Unterton: „Welch überaus überraschendes Wiedersehen." Richtig unheimlich wurde es erst, als ihr Mann ihr selber einen noch weitaus eindringlicheren Blick schenkte, als dem Besucher. Verwirrt wie sie war, schaute sie nicht weg als sein Blick sie traf. Das schien ihn zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig davon zu überzeugen, das sie fortan nicht mehr als Luft war.

„Ja, ich verstehe deine Überraschung vollkommen, Severus." Äußerte Lennart Gray etwas unwohl: „Könnte ich wohl trotzdem unter vier Augen mit dir reden?" Mit einen kurzen Seitenblick deutete er auf das Baby und die Frau. Feelicitas beleidigte es etwas. Eben noch war er so nett und jetzt spielte er dasselbe Verheimlichungsspiel, wie ihr Mann.

„Oh, wir können ja gehen." Entkam es Feelicitas säuerlich, sie wollte gerade Serena aus dem Laufstall reißen, doch Severus gebot ihr Einhalt: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Feelicitas musste erleben, wie die beiden Männer in den geheimen Anbau verschwanden. Sie ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken und schmiss vor Wut ein Kissen an die Wand. Severus hatte zweifellos erkannt, das sie jedes Wort des Gespräches mitbekommen hätte, wenn er sie nur rausschickte. Warum musste dieser Mann nur mit dieser unheimlichen Intelligenz gesegnet sein?

Ihren Frust ertränkte sie mit einer doppelten Zuckerration im Tee. Danach fühlte sie sich ruhiger.

Die beiden Männer tauchten erst nach über einer Stunde wieder auf. Lennart Grays Anliegen schien ihn schwer mitgenommen zu haben, während Severus Miene so gefühllos wie immer war. Severus schien auch kein weiteres Interesse an seinen Gast zu haben und setzte sich nieder und schüttete sich seelenruhig Tee ein. Lennart schien nicht länger bleiben zu wollen und wandte sich zum gehen. Feelicitas sprang auf, bevor er sich von ihr verabschieden konnte und warf Severus einen strafenden Blick zu: „Warten sie, ich bring sie hinaus."

Sie folgte ihm in den Flur und wartete ab, bis er in seine alte Jacke geschlüpft war.

„Was ist jetzt mit der Unterhaltung, die sie mir noch schuldig sind?" fragte sie mit einen einladenden Lächeln. Lennart Gray schien zu müde um es ernsthaft zu erwidern und blockte ab: „Da wird wohl heute nichts draus Feelicitas. Ich habe in den nächsten Tagen viel zu tun." Als er ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsaudruck sah, fügte er immerhin hinzu: „Vielleicht komme ich nächste Woche noch mal."

Feelicitas gab nicht auf: „Ach kommen sie. Wie wäre es wenn sie nächsten Freitag wieder früher kommen. Wenn sie Zeit mitbringen geht vielleicht auch noch ein gemeinsames Abendessen. Severus wird sich bestimmt auch freuen. " Ihr Blick war so anregend, das er einen Teil seiner Müdigkeit verlor und sie schwach anlächelte: „Ich nehme sie beim Wort, Feelicitas." Dann ging er an ihr vorbei, wieder zum Wohnzimmer: „Ich muss dann Severus. Erwarte mich nächste Woche wieder, ich erzähl dir dann, wie es gelaufen ist. Wenn ich es noch kann." Feelicitas gab der letzte Satz etwas zu denken, doch als er sich ihr an der Haustür noch mal zuwandte hatte sie es wieder vergessen. Severus hatte sich doch erhoben und stand am Wohnzimmertürrahmen und betrachtete beide kritisch.

Kurz bevor Lennart sich entgültig abwandte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand, warf er ihr noch einen warmen Blick zu: „Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Snape." Sagte er leise. Und Feelicitas meinte erkannt zu haben, das er ihr dabei leicht zugezwinkert hatte.

Der Rest des Abends mit Severus verlief eher still. Sie erzählte ihm über Serenas neuste Entwicklungserfolge und demonstrierte mit ihr das klärgliche Versagen beim Hinsetzen. Aber Severus schien zum ersten Mal in Anwesendheit seiner Tochter total mit den Gedanken bei einer anderen Sache zu sein und konnte sich nicht so recht begeistern.

Später brachte Feelicitas das Kind ins Bett. Als sie wiederkam hielt sie es nicht mehr aus: „Wer ist Lennart Gray und was wollte er von dir?" fragte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. Falls er jetzt irgendwelche Ausflüchte nennen wollte, würde sie es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Das er ihr aber wirklich eine klare Antwort geben wollte, hätte sie niemals gedacht.

Erst sah es auch überhaupt nicht danach aus: „Lennart Gray hat mich kontaktiert um anzufragen, welchen Sinn es machen würde bei der ehrwürdigen Vereinigung, deren Name du zweifelsohne kennst, einzusteigen." Das er damit nicht den Orden des Phönix meinte, stand außer Frage. Es erinnerte sie aber daran, das sie ihn nach dem Wohlergehen von Remus, Dora Tonks und Molly fragen wollte. So lange hatte sie nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Doch Ablenkung konnte sie jetzt nicht zulassen: „Wie er da an deine Adresse kam, muss mir nicht schleierhaft vorkommen, oder?" fragte sie verdrossen: „Das mit dem Freund aus alten Tagen lässt doch darauf schließen das er bereits einmal Mitglied war, oder?"

Severus verzog keine Miene: „Gut erkannt. Du scheinst aber nicht sehr erschüttert zu sein, obwohl es bis eben so aussah, als würdest du dich sehr gut mit ihm verstehen." Er erhielt nur ein Schulterzucken seiner Frau. Feelicitas hatte es eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten, aber jetzt wo es sich als doch wahr herausstellte wusste sie, das es ihr nichts ausmachte: „Was sollte mich daran abstoßen das er ein Todesser war und wieder ist? Da ich gerade dir gegenübersitze, sind mir die vielseitigen Möglichkeiten der weiteren Lebensentfaltung von ehemaligen Todessern wohlbekannt. Ich weiß nur nicht, was er nun wieder beim dunklen Lord sucht, wo er doch in Kanada-" etwas erschrocken hielt sie inne, doch Severus interessierte ihre Enthüllung nicht sonderlich: „Halt dich von ihm fern wenn er kommt, das ist das Beste." Sagte er knapp. Feelicitas dachte schon das war es, und setzte zu einigen harten Worten an, aber er erzählte ihr mehr: „Er war sich nicht so sicher, wie der dunkle Lord auf sein Wiederkommen reagieren wird. Und weil wir uns von früher kennen, wollte er mal anfragen was ich dazu meine."

„Und was meinst du dazu?" In ihrer Stimme klang besorgte Neugier mit. Sich Lennart Gray in einer Konfrontation mit Voldemort vorzustellen, erweckte ihr Mitgefühl.

„Das werden wir erst wissen, falls er nächste Woche noch kommen kann." Kam es recht nüchtern. Feelicitas schaute ihn strafend an: „Das hast du ihm so gesagt?"

„Ja und er hat es sehr gut verstanden." Kam es gedehnt und ungerührt zurück: „Wenn er nicht wiederkommt, weißt du wahrscheinlich am Besten an welche Adresse die Beileidsbekundung für seine Frau und Kinder gehen muss."

Den Rest des Abends sprach die entrüstete Feelicitas kein Wort mehr mit ihm und verzog sich früh in ihr Zimmer. Die Gedanken dieser Nacht widmeten sich der Konfrontation, die wohl gerade im Riddlehaus stattfand.

Wieder einmal verschlang die Zeit Tage und Stunden, als wären es bloß Minuten gewesen. Der Freitag kam mal wieder sehr zeitig und Lennart Gray taucht zu ihrer großen Erleichterung mehr als nur pünktlich auf. Ihm schien es deutlich besser zu gehen und er wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr so angespannt, wie noch vor einer Woche. Doch so ganz spurlos war sein Vorgehen nicht an ihm vorbeigegangen. Es hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, in ihrer Gesellschaft alles bedrückende zu vergessen. Feelicitas ertappte sich dabei, das sie am Morgen schon wieder etwas hübsches angezogen hatte. Zwar hatte sie sich nicht wieder an das knielange Kleid mit dem Blattmuster gewagt, aber der weite schwarze Rock war auch kaum das Knie umspielend und ihr pinker Pullover nicht gerade der weiteste den sie finden konnte. Immerhin hatte sie eine Strumpfhose angezogen, doch seine Blicke verfolgten sie unablässig. Sie plauderten wieder nett miteinander, doch scheinbar hatte sich seine Mitteilsamkeit über wichtige Dinge erschöpft. Was sie auch versuchte, er ging nicht näher auf seine Gespräche mit Severus ein und ließ nicht das kleinste Anzeichen verlauten, das er Voldemort aufgesucht hatte. Dafür schaffte er es aber ihr zu entlocken, das Severus sie eingeweiht hatte. Er stellte ein wenig zuviel Fragen und Feelicitas blockte nach einer Weile ab. Wenn er eine Informationsquelle brauchte, sollte er sich in den Todesserreihen umhören. Sie war nicht geneigt ihm nähere Details über Severus Privatleben zu schildern.

Immerhin schien er auch zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, das es keinen Sinn machte und so kamen sie endlich wieder auf schönere Dinge zu reden. Feelicitas kam in den Genuss ein Foto seiner Familie betrachten zu können, das er bei sich trug.

Es war ein schönes Foto und alle vier Grays winkten fröhlich ihrer Betrachterin zu. Ina Gray war eine hübsche Frau mit etwa schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen. Sie schien einen Hauch größer als ihr Mann, doch auch zierlich und das Alter hatte ihr nicht schlecht getan. Ihre kleinen Lachfalten machten sie richtig sympathisch. Es war komisch. Seitdem Feelicitas in die magische Welt gekommen war, schienen die Frauen für ihr Alter immer um Jahre zu jung auszusehen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, das für sie einmal dasselbe gelten könnte.

Ihre Tochter Mavis war eine hübsche Jugendliche mit Sommersprossen. Sie hatte längere rotbraune Haare und hellblaue Augen. Sie schien das Aussehen eher von ihrer Mutter der dunklen Heilerin zu haben und glich Lennart kaum. Umbra hingegen war die perfekte Mischung. Die Zwölfjährige schien die dunkelbraunen kurzen Haare ihres Vaters und die Augen ihrer Mutter Ina geerbt zu haben.

Lennart ließ sich von ihrem Interesse hinreißen ein wenig zu erzählen: „Meine beiden Töchter unterscheiden sich wie die Sonne vom Mond. Ina ist nur zu beneiden, wie sie es geschafft hat beiden gerecht zu werden. Mavis war immer ein so liebes und ordentliches Kind. In St. Brumalis, dem Internat der beiden, hat sie es damit oftmals übertrieben. Man kann fast behaupten sie wäre eine Streberin, dabei sieht man es ihr nicht an. Die Streber meiner eigenen Schulzeit waren immer entweder dick, hatten Pickel oder besonders dicke Brillengläser. Zum Glück ist das heute nicht mehr Bedingung."

Feelicitas musste kichern, Magierschulen mussten in den Sechzigern ja die reinste Zumutung gewesen sein. Noch niemand hatte ihr erzählt das seine Schulzeit besonders schön gewesen war.

„Und Umbra ist keine gute Schülerin?" fragte sie interessiert und er schüttelte den Kopf: „Umbra treibt uns oft in den Wahnsinn. Es vergeht kein Tag das sie sich nicht irgendwelche Unsinn einfallen lässt. Ich kann schon gar nicht mehr zählen wie oft sie mit irgendwelche Viechern angelaufen kam, die ich heilen sollte. Sie ist so ein richtiger kleiner Wildfang, und wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, dann wackeln die Wände. Manchmal könnte man meinen, sie hätte besser ein Junge werden sollen. Aber dann schau ich mir meine Frau an und weiß, das kann sie nur von ihr geerbt haben. Ich glaube etwas anders außer Mädchen ist gar nicht möglich."

Feelicitas schloss bei seinen Worten, diesen Mann immer mehr ins Herz. Doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das ihr Gespräch sich immer mehr vom eigentlichen Thema distanzierte. Je mehr er ihr über seine Frauen erzählte um so näher rückte er auf dem Sofa an sie ran. Nicht das es ihr zuwider war, aber das es so einfach sein sollte, konnte sie selber nicht fassen.

Als Severus am Nachmittag endlich kam, hatte sie einige Erkenntnisse entwickelt, warum Männer reden konnten und dabei immer etwas ganz anderes meinten. Trotzdem war sie etwas enttäuscht, wirklich näher war sie ihren Plänen nicht gekommen. Es wurde ihr erst richtig klar, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, aber sie musste es sich eingestehen. Schnell stand sie vom Sofa auf und glättete ihre Kleidung. Diesmal hatte sie es nötig. Lennart konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen, mühte sich aber auch um einen neutraleren Gesichtsausdruck und stand auch auf. Feelicitas versuchte erst gar nichts einzuwenden, als beide Männer im Arbeitszimmer verschwanden.

Feelicitas verspürte diesmal nur halb so viel Frust darüber, sie erwartete das Severus ihr nachher alle Fragen wahrheitsgetreu beantworten würde. So ging sie halbwegs gut gelaunt in die Küche und leistete Weirdy Gesellschaft beim Kochen. Feelicitas bewunderte immer wieder, wie die Hauselfe mit den Muggelgeräten umgehen konnte. Zudem stand Weirdy wegen ihrer geringen Größe auf der Arbeitsplatte und rührte mit einen Löffel im Topf herum, der in etwas ihrer Größe gleichkam.

„Mistress Feelicitas, Weirdy ist gleich fertig. Sie muss nur noch das Gemüse umrühren und den Tisch decken." Feelicitas nickte, sie war mittlerweile an ihrer neuen Aufgabe gewachsen und hatte die Organisation des Haushaltes wieder in ihre eigenen Hände genommen. Morgens bestellte sie die Elfe zu sich und gab ihr Anweisungen. Was sie mit Serenas Koliken machen sollte, welcher Raum mal wieder staubgewischt werden musste und ähnliches. Heute war es die Benachrichtigung gewesen, das Lennart Gray mitessen würde. Keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendete Feelicitas daran, das Lennart vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, das Voldemort ihn brauchen konnte. Fragte sich nur, wofür?

Sie ließ die Elfe machen und holte währenddessen Serena aus dem Bett. Als sie mit ihr herunterkam, waren die Männer gerade dabei das geschäftliche zu beenden. Weirdy hatte ihnen wohl schon Bescheid gesagt, das das Essen auf dem Tisch stand und so war Feelicitas die letzte, die in die Küche trat. Weirdy hatte mittlerweile auch Serenas Brei zubereitet und so wartete alles nur noch auf den Anfang.

Es gab Reis mit Gemüse. Feelicitas kam dieses Gericht ziemlich exotisch vor, doch Lennart war es nicht exotisch genug: „Feelicitas es ist wirklich lecker, aber haben sie zufällig Schokoladensoße im Haus?" wagte er verhalten zu fragen. Feelicitas war zu entsetzt um zu verneinen: „ Reis mit Schokoladensoße? Ihre Frau muss ja ihre liebe Not mit ihnen haben, wenn sie das kochen muss."

Severus schien den seltsamen Geschmack seines Gastes schon ein Begriff, doch trotzdem schaute er hoch: „Lennart in deinem Alter solltest du besonderen Wert darauf legen, deinen schwachen Magen zu schonen. Wir wollen doch nicht das du wegen irgendwelcher Schokoladenexperimente tagelang nur brichst. Es wäre schwer gegenüber dem dunklen Lord zu erklären, was dich von deinen Aufgaben abhält. Und es wäre unverzeihlich wenn er dann meine Frau dafür verantwortlich macht."

Lennart schaute ihn mit Kopfschütteln an, was gerade zwischen ihnen vorging entzog sich Feelicitas Verständnis. Lennart fuhr ungezwungen fort: „Also Ina hat schon ihre Probleme, aber anders als sie meinen Feelicitas. Wenn sie kocht, dann muss man ihr unterstellen uns vergiften zu wollen. Aber sagen darf das niemand, sonst setzt es ziemlich lauten Ärger. Das letzte Mal als ich mich getraut haben nach dem Salz zu fragen, hatte das die Auswirkung das plötzlich etwas durch den Raum flog, von dem ich nie gedacht hätte, das es fliegen kann. Ich sage jetzt nicht was es war, aber wir verstehen uns doch, oder?" Feelicitas nickte und konnte das Lachen kaum zurückhalten. Doch Severus Miene war so ernst wie eh und je.

„Meistens schnappen wir uns unsere Töchter und den alten Truck und halten beim Drive-in. Das ist auch die einzigste Möglichkeit um Umbra zum Schweigen zu bringen. Für die ist unser Truck eine Familienschande. Na gut, er ist ein wenig klapprig, doch Ina und ich fahren ihn sehr gerne." Er hielt inne.

Serena war in Feelicitas Armen eingeschlafen und gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich. Lennart beugte sich näher an das kleine Gesichtchen: „Eben war sie doch noch wach." Sagte er leicht stutzend.

„Vielleicht solltest du aufhören uns mit deinen Geschichten zu langweilen, sonst schlafen wir auch noch ein." Bemerkte Severus sarkastisch. Lennart setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

„Das hat er schon früher immer gemacht. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht mit seinen Frauengeschichten herumschmiss. Wahrscheinlich hat er dir schon seine Fotosammlung gezeigt, oder?" Bemerkte Severus zu seiner Frau. Feelicitas beäugte Lennart mit einen erkennenden Blick, doch dieser nahm es nicht übel: „Tja, das mag wohl daran liegen, das es bei dir keine Frau gab worüber man hätte reden können. Da musste ich doch meinen Erfahrungsschatz mit dir teilen, bevor du ganz vergisst wie das geht. Ich hab so oft versucht dir mit größten Mühen dabei zu helfen, doch du wolltest ja nie. Du hast dich ja immer nur den großen Gaben deines Intellektes gewidmet." Sagte er neckend. Severus wurde etwas steifer, doch das hinderte ihn nicht zu erläutern: „Du hast versucht mich an eine Werwölfin zu verkuppeln, nennst du das größte Mühen?" fragte er leise. Lennart lachte nur auf: „Sie wäre dir eine dankbare Gefährtin geworden, du hättest ich schließlich den Wolfsbanntrank brauen können, nicht wahr? Aber genug davon Severus. Wie ich sehe hast du dir wenigstens ein Paar meiner Ratschläge zu Herzen genommen. Deine entzückende Frau und Tochter sind etwas wo du Stolz drauf sein kannst"

Lennart erhielt nur ein Murren und einen vernichtenden Blick zur Antwort und Feelicitas erkannte endlich, wie das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen lag. Severus schien es ein wenig peinlich zu sein, aber Lennart und er hatten wohl damals eine Art brüderliche Freundschaft. Jedenfalls aus Lennarts Erzählungen entstand der Eindruck, wer weiß wie jung Severus da noch war. Aber sich ihren Mann als Nachwuchstodesser vorzustellen, der kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen war, konnte schon gruselig sein. Und worin die Lebensratschläge von Lennart noch bestanden haben mochten, wollte sie sich nicht weiter ausmalen.

Einige Zeit nach dem Essen verließ Lennart sie auch schon wieder. Feelicitas hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine entgültige Entscheidung gefällt. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht traute, dann würde das niemals etwas werden. Sie fing ihn wieder an der Türe ab: „Lennart, sie wollten doch noch meinen kleinen Kater bewundern. Kommen sie mit, ich glaube er wird ihnen gefallen." In Lennarts Augen sah sie eine Spur von Irritation, doch er folgte ihr willig bis in das Bad. Severus war unterdessen in den ersten Stock gegangen um Serena schlafen zu legen.

Feelicitas schloss hinter ihm die Türe: „Wann wollen sie uns wieder besuchen?" fragte sie gespielt desinteressiert, doch ihre Stimme klang dafür etwas zu hastig.

„Das kann dauern, wenn ich Grund habe zu kommen, werde ich mich vorher nicht ankündigen können." Es hörte sich ein wenig bedauernd an. Feelicitas beugte sich zu ihrem kleinen Kater herab und streichelte ihn hinter den Ohren das er anfing zu schnurren. Lennart schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er noch hier machte. Feelicitas Mut für die Sache, erlaubte nicht ihn anzusehen, deshalb streichelte sie Belial weiter, bis das er sich wohlig streckte und sich ganz an sie ergab.

„Ich habe am Mittwoch Zeit. Um Drei Uhr." Sagte sie leise und lauschte angespannt auf Reaktion. Lennart an ihrer Seite atmete kurz durch. Scheinbar betrachtete er sie, doch bevor er etwas einwenden konnte, hörte man das Schritte im ersten Stock aufkamen.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen, sonst stellt Severus Fragen, Lennart." Ihr Ton war drängend und doch konnte sie ihre Unsicherheit nicht überspielen. Belial unter ihren Händen gab einen wohligen Laut von sich. Lennart schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben.

Feelicitas zwang sich aufzusehen: „Auf Wiedersehen."

Er schaute sie nur kurz an bevor er verschwand, doch sein Blick war vielsagend: „Bis Mittwoch." Sagte er sanft und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann war er verschwunden.

Als sie ihn einen Moment später folgte, kam Severus gerade von oben und schaute sich um: „War Lennart noch da? Ich meine ich habe Stimmen gehört?"

Feelicitas mied seinen Blick und flüchtete an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer: „Jetzt ist er weg." sagte sie nur kurz. Severus stellte keine weiteren Fragen.

Dafür Feelicitas um so mehr. Wie schon in der letzten Woche erwartete sie Antworten: „Und welchen Dienst erfüllt er für den dunklen Lord?"

Severus schnaubte: „Er soll sich nach Spionen innerhalb der Ränge umsehen und entlarven."

„Ach ja die." Entfuhr es Feelicitas unbekümmert, sie ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen und machte sich auf weitere freigiebige Enthüllungen gefasst. Doch Feelicitas erstarrte als sie Severus wahrhaft düsteren Blick sah: „Namen!" sagte er knapp und Feelicitas krauste die Stirn: „Bitte was?"

„Nenn mir die Namen." Wiederholte er noch mal, doch sein Ton wurde noch bestimmter. Feelicitas verstand und musste ihr Unwissen bekunden: „Nein, das habe ich nicht andeuten wollen. Das weiß ich nicht, Dumbledore machte nur mal so eine Andeutung. Du warst doch dabei, von wegen einer seiner Spione hat gemeldet ich sei die ranghöchste Todesserin, oder so ähnlich." Große Enttäuschung lag in seinen Blick, doch die verbarg er schnell wieder. Doch Feelicitas hatte genug Zeit um zu einer Erkenntnis zu gelangen: „Was bist du doch gerissen. Schickst ihn zu Voldemort, horchst ihn dann aus und bekommst ihn auch noch überredet dir beim kleinsten Anzeichen sofort Bericht zu erstatten. Wie machst du das?" Ihre Frage verklang unbeantwortet.

„Mit seinen Anliegen, ist er ja genau zum Richtigen gelaufen." Sagte sie anklagend, obwohl ihr natürlich klar war, welch ein Glücksfall das sein konnte.

Severus Reaktion bestand nur darin aufzustehen und sie böse anzufunkeln: „Vielleicht hast du recht, aber dessen Frau wird kein Wort darüber verlieren, wenn ihr das eigene Wohl und das ihrer Familie etwas wert ist."

Feelicitas beeilte sich natürlich zu beteuern niemals auch nur eine Andeutung fallen gelassen zu haben, konnte aber nicht umhin zu fragen: „Er hat kein Misstrauen? Meinst du man schaffst es ihn auszuhorchen, bevor sein Wissen an den dunklen Lord gelangt und Schaden bringt?"

„Nein, Misstrauen hat er keins und er wird mir die Namen nennen, bevor er sie dem dunklen Lord überreicht." Sagte er knapp.

„Warum macht er es überhaupt?"

Severus schien ihr gewogen zu sein und nahm sich Zeit für eine Antwort: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Lennarts wahre Gesinnung war schon immer ein wenig widersprüchlich. Vielleicht hat es ihn nervös gemacht, das der dunkle Lord es geschafft hat wieder aufzuerstehen und machte sich Sorgen das nun die gesamte Welt nicht mehr vor ihm sicher ist und will seine Familie schützen. Vielleicht zog ihn seine alte Sehnsucht wieder an die Seite des dunklen Lords. Ich bleibe dabei, halt dich von ihm fern. Und was die Spione angeht, da geht es mir in erster Linie nicht um ihr Leben, sondern um das Wissen was Dumbledore selbst mir verheimlicht." Feelicitas schluckte wegen seiner kühlen Worte, schlug aber seinen Rat in den Wind. Ihr war Lennart nicht als sehr fanatisch und böse vorgekommen. Severus wollte ihr wohl nur Angst machen, oder selber sicher gehen. Wenn er recht hatte, war sein Schweigen gut, wenn er irrte musste man wirklich befürchten das Lennart Gray Dumbledores unbekannte Spione ans Messer lieferte. Vielleicht war alles noch komplizierter und sie redeten völlig aneinander vorbei und Unschuldige mussten deswegen sterben. Aber selber konnte er sich auch nicht unschuldig nennen. Nicht einmal sie selbst konnte das von sich behaupten. Manchmal musste man Menschen enttäuschen, wenn man etwas erringen wollte.

An diesen Wochenende war Feelicitas froh, als Severus endlich wieder ging. Sein Blick lastete bisweilen schwer auf ihr und sie fürchtete er ahnte ihr Vorhaben. Nach dem Gespräch was sie vor einigen Wochen miteinander hatten, hätte er es sich bestimmt anmerken lassen. Doch es herrschte Stille und so verwarf sie ihre Befürchtungen wieder.

Pünktlich zum Mittwoch Nachmittag stand Lennart Gray wieder vor der Türe. Feelicitas war überhaupt nicht mehr wohl zumute. Was dachte sie sich überhaupt dabei? War sie so verzweifelt?

Doch sein unverfänglicher Blick gab ihr neue Sicherheit und sie ließ ihn herein. Serena war noch nicht eingeschlafen und so bat sie ihn schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, während sie sich wieder nach oben wandte: „Ich komme sofort wieder, aber Serena schläft nicht ein, wenn ich nicht noch mal nach ihr sehe. Sie können gerne schon mal den Wein öffnen." Er nickte vielsagend und sie trennten sich.

Als Feelicitas einige Momente später wieder herunter kam, kämpfte er immer noch mit dem Korken und bemerkte sie gar nicht.

„Ach ich vergesse auch dauernd, das man so was mit Magie regeln kann." Bemerkte sie gutmütig, doch er schaute sie nur etwas verwirrt an. Fast schon als fühle er sich ertappt: „Ich besitze keinen Zauberstab." gestand er und entwickelte noch mehr trotziges Engagement bei der Flasche. Feelicitas überraschte es etwas, doch dann verwarf sie ihren Gedanken. _Was macht er denn bei den Todessern? _Doch eigentlich genau das nahm ihr die letzte Unsicherheit. Lennart war harmloser als er aussah.

„Nun geben sie schon die Flasche her, ich erledige das." Forderte sie ihn auf, doch er schüttelte verbissen mit dem Kopf. Plötzlich löste sich der Korken und prallte gegen die Kerzenlampe. Diese fiel mit einem scheppern nach unten und veranstaltete einen Heidenlärm. Seit wann flogen Weinkorken? Das machte doch sonst immer nur der Sekt. Feelicitas war etwas abgelenkt, während er sich herunterbeugte und nach dem Korken suchte. Was genau er machte, konnte sie nicht sehen.

Einen Moment betrachtete sie seinen Rücken. Scheinbar wollte er wirklich den Korken wiederfinden. Feelicitas kicherte los: „Oh, das ist nicht so schlimm, lassen sie es. Die Hauselfe kann es reparieren. Und wenn nicht, das Ding fand ich schon immer hässlich. Kommen sie, wir können den Wein auch oben trinken."

Sie fasste ihn am Arm an und wollte Lennart hochziehen, doch er zuckte bei ihrer Berührung unwíllkürlich zusammen und warf ihr für einen Moment einen leicht aufgestörten fast ängstlich zu nennenden Blick zu, als er sich mit der Flasche erhob.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie." Feelicitas wollte sich erschrocken zurückziehen, doch da hatte er sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Doch immer noch zögerte er und blickte sie fragend an: „Sind sie sich sicher, das sie das wollen?" fragte er und Feelicitas wusste die Antwort eigentlich immer noch selber nicht.

„Sie sind gekommen. Ich dachte damit wäre die Sache geklärt. Denken sie gerade an ihre Frau und Kinder, das sie das so beschäftigt?" fragte sie weich. Er war wohl nicht der Mensch der das ganze unter den Teppich schob. Doch so ganz wichtig schien es ihm auch nicht zu sein.

„Feelicitas, ich kenne meine Frau schon seit unserer Kindheit und sie kennt mich nur zu gut. Ich gestehe ich habe früher schon mal etwas mehr Appetit gehabt, als das die Hausmannskost es stillen konnte. Aber Ina ist meine Frau und ich würde niemals etwas machen wollen, das meine Familie gefährdet. Sind sie eine Gefahr?" fragte er nachdrücklich und Feelicitas Blick wurde ernster. Sie hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet diesen Mann besitzen zu wollen. Ihr ging es um ganz andere Dinge. Es gefiel ihr fast schon das er seiner Familie einen so hohen Stellenwert einräumte. Und doch es hörte sich fast so an, als befürchte er sie könnte Verrat an ihn begehen und Severus irgendetwas zukommen lassen.

„Ganz sicher nicht." versicherte sie: „Aber vielleicht sollten wir das hier doch lassen."

Er schien nicht der Meinung zu sein, vielmehr sah man auch einen kurzen Moment Enttäuschung in seinen Zügen und er näherte sich ihr, legte beide Arme um ihre Schultern und schaute sie an: „Sie haben recht, ich könnte meine Sachen nehmen und hinausgehen. Ich würde nach hause kommen und meine Frau würde mich wieder mit ihren düsteren Ahnungen bestürmen. Denn Ina hat keine Ahnung, doch sie würde mich fragen, was ich gemacht habe und ich könnte es ihr nicht anvertrauen." Er suchte eine Antwort in ihren Augen und Feelicitas legte ihren Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. Eigentlich wollte sie nur die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit nutzen, das aus dieser Sache ihr drittes Kind und eine weitere Tochter herauskommen würde. Doch wenn sie nun in seine Augen blickte sah sie dort den Wunsch getröstet und akzeptiert zu werden. Und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, das sie ihm das geben konnte und wollte Langsam nickte sie und seine Züge erhellten sich unmerklich.

„Dann bleibe ich." sagte er kurz und lehnte sich vor. Ein wenig erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, doch seine Hände legten sich enger um sie und so ergab sie sich schließlich in sein Bestreben. Es war ein sehr guter Kuss, wenn auch Feelicitas in ihrer anfänglichen Nervosität ihm nicht dieselbe Intensität beimaß wie früheren Erfahrungen. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und einfach mitzumachen, doch es war gar nicht so einfach. Doch langsam löste sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust auf und seine Hand streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken, während die andere sich in ihren Nacken vergraben hatte, so das sie ihm den Mund nicht entziehen konnte. Feelicitas Körper wurde weicher und schmiegte sich immer bereitwilliger an ihn. Seine Zunge erforschte sanft ihren Mund und Feelicitas merkte, das sie gar nicht mehr weiter weg als bis zum Sofa wollte. Doch da brach er den Kuss und ließ sie plötzlich ganz los. Feelicitas blieb noch einen Moment entrückt, und sah ihm nach, wie er scheinbar mühsam versuchte Abstand zu bekommen. Sie hatte deutlich gespürt was ihn störte.

Seine Miene zeigte offenes Interesse: „ Ich fände das ist eine sehr gute Idee, jetzt hoch zu gehen, ehe wir nicht mehr können." versicherte er leise und schenkte ihr ein so aufforderndes Lächeln, das ihr ganz anders wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie oben waren. Feelicitas Zimmer lag weiter von Serenas entfernt. Sie hätte auch niemals den Frevel begehen wollen, Severus Bett zu entweihen. Lennart Gray schien nichts gegen Spitzenbettvorhänge zu haben. Feelicitas mittlerweile auch nicht mehr. Die ehemals vergilbten Vorhänge hatte sie in ein tiefes schwarz umgefärbt. Das gab dem Raum eine ganz neue Note und erinnerte nicht mehr daran, das das Mobiliar wohl noch von den Anfängen des Jahrhunderts stammte.

„Hübsch." Bemerkte Lennart und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Feelicitas verlor ihre letzte Schüchternheit, schloss die Türe und tat es ihm gleich. Obwohl das hier von ihr nicht gerade als sehr langwierig geplant war, ließen sich beide ziemlich viel Zeit. Lennart schien keine besondere Eile zu haben und Feelicitas war dankbar für die Zeit, die er ihr zugestand.

„Wir haben die Weingläser vergessen." Bemerkte sie amüsiert.

„Ich vergesse ja auch immer, das man das mit Magie-" lächelnd unterbrach sie ihn: „Kein weiteres Wort, sonst zeige ich dir, worauf sich meine Magie beschränkt."

„Da bin ich ja gespannt." Bemerkte er und ließ seinen Blick an ihrem Gesicht herabgleiten. Feelicitas versetze ihm einen Stoß mit dem Kissen und kroch nach einem kurzen Kuss wieder von ihm runter.

„Vergiss es, das würde dir nicht gefallen. Ich bin zu einigen sehr fiesen Sachen fähig." Sie versuchte ihren leichtfertigen Ton nicht ganz zu verlieren als er erwiderte: „Ich auch, aber das sollten wir hier nicht erläutern."

Es störte ihr Bild, das sie sich von diesem Menschen gemacht hatte, aber vielleicht sagte er es ja auch nur einfach so. Feelicitas rief nach Weirdy und diese erschien prompt. Sie befahl ihr Weingläser zu besorgen und Weirdy nickte gehorsam, doch der Blick den sie ihrer Herrin und den Besuch zuwarf, war fast schon missbilligend. Kurz bevor die Elfe verschwand rief Feelicitas sie zurück: „Weirdy, dir ist verboten über solche Dinge ein Wort zu verlieren, außer wenn ich persönlich dich darauf ansprechen will. Und jetzt verschwinde." Weirdy knickste: „Soll Weirdy noch die Weingläser holen, Herrin?"

Feelicitas erkannte das sie sich widersprochen hatte: „Nein!" rief sie aus und machte eine verscheuchende Geste. Mit einem Plopp verschwand das kleine Ungetüm.

„Muss ich selber laufen, oder kommen wir auch ohne aus?" wandte sie sich an ihren Gefährten.

„Ohne ist doch viel schöner" versetze er sanft und griff nach ihrer Hand. Doch das einzigste was er tat, war ihr die Flasche zu reichen. In seinen Augen stand ein drängender Ausdruck.

„Da stimme ich ihnen vollkommen zu, Mr. Gray." Feelicitas ergriff den Wein und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Ihre Trinkfreudigkeit schien ihn zu erleichtern. Danach schaute sie ihn tief an: „Wunschlos glücklich? Oder brauchst du noch Schokoladensoße?" Er schaute kurz auf, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und streckte ihr einladend eine Hand entgegen. Dagegen hatte Feelicitas nichts einzuwenden.

Beide fanden nun relativ schnell zu einer entspannteren Stimmung, der Wein half dabei vor allem Feelicitas. Es war schon so lange her, das sie Nähe zugelassen hatte. Irgendwie vermisste sie gerade unheimlich Sirius. Doch sie war nicht länger einsam, Lennart war ja da und gehörte in die Gegenwart. Sie musste über ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse lächeln. Ein wenig älter war er ja, und auch wenn er nicht die schwarzen Haare hatte, wie all ihre Männer davor, dunkelbraun tat ihrem Tun keinen Abbruch. Zuerst küssten sie sich ziemlich sanft, sie mussten erst wieder reinkommen. Für Lennart schien das weniger ein Problem zu sein. Feelicitas hatte sich mittlerweile in folge ihrer Küsse auf ihn niedergelassen und musterte seine Züge. Er hatte wirklich schöne graue Augen und schaute sie an, als hätte er nie einer anderen einen Blick zugeworfen. Sie spürte, das sein Gefühl drängender wurde und seine Hände fingen an Stellen zu umkreisen, die nur Serena vorbehalten waren. Einen Moment machte sich Feelicitas über den Milchfluss Gedanken, doch dann verscheuchte sie die direkt wieder. So weit waren sie noch nicht. Er konnte ja auch mal den Anfang machen. Spielerisch beugte sie sich über ihn und strich mit den Händen unter sein Hemd. Im ersten Moment schien er das abzulehnen, doch dann als sie stutzte, schmiss er sich ergeben zurück und ließ sie machen. Feelicitas war etwas aufgefallen und zog ihm verwundert das Hemd über den Kopf. Bevor sie sich lange Gedanken über den Anblick machen konnte zog er sie wieder zu sich herab. Sie erfüllte ihn seinen Wunsch nur zu gerne und ließ sich wieder vereinnahmen. Doch bald schon verlor sie ihre Überlegenheit und er schaffte es mit einem gezielten Ruck das Gleichgewicht zum wanken zu bringen und so geriet sie nach unten. Er begrub sie nicht sofort unter sich, sondern betrachtete sie einen Moment genauer. Dann machte er sich an ihren Kleid zu schaffen.

Wie gesagt der Ausschnitt des weiß-grünbestickten Kleides war dehungsfähig genug um nicht großen Wiederstand zu bieten.

„Nicht so fest, sonst verschwinden die noch ganz." beschwerte sich Feelicitas, und er sah sie nur irritiert an bevor er verstand: „So wenig ist es doch nicht. Sei lieber froh das es nicht mehr ist. Es gibt zu viele die nur darauf achten, ich gehörte einmal dazu." Gestand er: „Aber das soll nichts heißen. Mavis hat auch nicht viel und hatte mal diesen abscheulichen Freund der meinte so was sagen zu müssen. Ein Glück das es bis zu meinen Ohren drang. Nachdem er endlich unser Haus verlassen durfte, haben wir ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ich kann nur immer wieder ihr als Vater und dir als geläuterten Sünder sagen, das auch kleinere Formate recht zufriedenstellend sein können."

Es gab ihr schon zu denken, wie er gerade jetzt wieder von seiner gerade mal zwei Jahre jüngeren Tochter anfangen konnte. Doch sie verdrängte es schnell wieder. Gerade das er ein wenig Platz zu ihr hielt, während er sich dort zu schaffen machte, kam Feelicitas zugute, so konnten ihre Hände ihn auch ein wenig „erkunden". Ihr gefiel was er tat immer besser und nach seinen Geräuschen zu urteilen schien ihm das biszchen Milch auch nicht wirklich zu stören.

So spielten sie noch ein wenig miteinander und im Zuge dessen kam Feelicitas wieder nach oben. Ihre Haare waren verwuschelt, ihr weiß-grünbesticktes Kleid war verrutscht und Lennarts Anblick war nicht unbedingt besser als sie auf ihn herabschaute. Der Pegel der Weinflasche war mittlerweile stark gesunken und Feelicitas fühlte sich etwas benebelt. Aber es machte Spaß und sie fühlte sich so gut wie selten.

„Dein Mann sollte dich nicht so oft alleine lassen." Feelicitas zuckte zusammen, doch es lag keine Kritik in seinen Worten.

„Jaaa," sagte sie gedehnt und ließ sich von seinen Fingern sanft da streicheln, wo es noch am besten tat. Ihren Nacken.

„Jaaa, er sollte nicht. Aber dann wären wir nicht hier und das wäre doch schade, oder?" entgegnete sie und ihre Finger suchten etwas mit dem sie herumspielen konnte und fanden es in den vielen silbrigen, alten Narben, die seinen bleichen Oberkörper verunzierten. Erst hatte es sie ein wenig erschreckt und auch ihm schienen ihre Blicke unangenehm zu sein, doch dann war sie neugieriger geworden. Sanft strich sie die vielen Linien nach, manche der Wunden mussten ja seinen halben Körper aufgerissen haben. „Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie versonnen und er schaute nur kurz auf seinen Oberkörper herab: „Das passt jetzt nicht hierher." Seine Stimme klang leicht matt, scheinbar war ihm das Gewicht ihres Körpers auf seinen mittlerweile etwas viel. Feelicitas rutschte von ihm runter und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Gehst du deswegen nicht auf Nudistentreffen?" fragte sie um die Stimmung aufzuheitern. Lennart wandte sich mit einend dankbaren Seufzer zu ihr um und umfasste lächelnd ihr Gesicht.

„Weißt du, das ich gar nicht weiß wie du heißt?" fragte er und Feelicitas kicherte.

„Feelicitas, das hast du doch nicht wieder vergessen, oder?" fragte sie gespielt beleidigt, doch er strich ihr nur sachte über die Wange: „Nein, deinen vollen Namen. Du hast mir gesagt du willst nicht mit Snape angeredet werden. Aber wie soll es denn sonst heißen?"

Feelicitas verstand und musste sich wieder ein Kichern verkneifen. Irgendwie fiel ihr gerade selber auf, das sie nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern war: „Mein Name ist Lefay." Sagte sie mit gespielter Scham. Ihr Gegenüber bekam plötzlich große Augen und starrte sie erschrocken an, doch der Wandel entging ihr.

„Feelicitas Miriel Lefay – deutlicher kann man es nicht machen, das meine Familie meint, sie käme aus dem Märchenreich." wiederholte sie und merkte erst jetzt, das er erstarrt war und sie losließ. Irritiert setzte sie sich auf und entgegnete seinen komischen Blick: „Was schauen sie denn so. Es sieht aus, als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen, Mr. Gray." Sie lächelte nicht ernst gemeint, doch sein Blick ernüchterte sie völlig wieder.

Scheinbar sprachlos und bleich suchte er kurz nach Worten: „Vielleicht habe ich das auch." Stieß er hervor. Feelicitas kam das ganze immer merkwürdiger vor. Er sprang plötzlich auf und packte seine Sachen. Beim anziehen war er sogar noch schneller als Severus. Dann verabschiedete er sich: „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Feelicitas sprang vom Bett auf und lief ihm hinterher. Im Flur holte sie ihn ein. Völlig überstürzt packte er nach seiner Jacke und Feelicitas blickte ihm nur sprachlos nach. Wenigstens hatte er noch den Anstand sich richtig zu verabschieden: „Tut mir leid. Ich ... hab es total vergessen, aber ich muss noch etwas wichtiges erledigen. Sie haben mich gerade daran erinnert. Und ... ich werde in nächster Zeit viel zu tun haben und werde wohl nicht kommen können. Auf wiedersehen Feelicitas." Er hörte sich unglaubwürdig an und sein Ton war gehetzt. Doch das einzigste was sie wirklich traf, war das er unterbewusst wieder zum ernsten Sie zurückgekehrt war. Verwundert ließ sie ihn gehen. Sie hatte nicht so genau aufgepasst, ab wann seine Gedanken in eine anderen Richtung geflossen waren, aber das er in ihrer Gegenwart daran dachte, das er wahrscheinlich irgendwas für den dunklen Lord vergessen hatte, machte sie traurig.

Einen Moment stand sie noch an der Türe, doch Lennart Gray war schon verschwunden. Danach ging sie rein und räumte ihr Schlafzimmer auf. Was immer sie auch gemacht hatten, das Kind welches sie haben musste, war nicht entstanden. Gefrustet warf sie die Weinflasche an die Wand und sie zerbarst in tausend Scherben, die sogar bis zu ihren nackten Füßen flogen. Feelicitas beachtete es nicht weiter und verließ ungerührt das Zimmer. Sie hinterließ blutige Spuren auf ihrem Weg, doch es war nicht schlimm. Ihr selber war es egal und Weirdy würde sich freuen, die Zahnbürste wieder auszupacken.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	24. Lucius Spiel

Reviewantworten gibt es in meinem Forum auf dieses Kapitel ist eindeutig erst ab 18. Nicht weil es schön ist, sondern weil es düster ist und auch Missbrauch enthält. Also, wer das nicht will, der sei gewarnt und überlese das kursive oder lasse es ganz. Es ist wirklich nichts anregendes.

Lucius Spiel 

Ihren Rückschlag mit Lennart Gray verbannte Feelicitas aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie wusste irgendwie, das er bei seinen überstürzten Abbruch mehr im Sinn hatte als nur irgendwas für Voldemort vergessen zu haben. Vor irgendetwas war er zurückgeschreckt, doch was war es bloß? Trotzdem fühlte sie sich herabgewürdigt. Sie hatte wirklich Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, weil seine Anwesendheit ihre Tage erhellte und Hoffnung versprach, das man so das mit dem Kind lösen konnte. Sie war so erschüttert, das sie ihre Kinderpläne doch vorerst wieder den Zufall überlassen wollte. Auf die naheliegendste Möglichkeit zurückzugreifen, hatte sie wirklich keine Lust.

Sie war so sauer. Lennart schien sie wohl doch nur aushorchen zu wollen. Es war ihr also ganz recht, das er zum nächsten Wochenende hin nicht wieder auftauchte. Severus schien es auch nicht sehr zu treffen das sein Informant sich fern hielt. Wenigstens musste sie sich keine dummen Fragen stellen lassen, es war sowieso ein Wunder das Severus überhaupt nichts mitbekam. Sie hatte Angst, das er aber bald etwas merken könnte und versuchte alles um ihn abzulenken. Serena kam ihr dabei sehr zur Hilfe, denn so langsam fing das Baby an zu erzählen. Zwar verstand niemand was sie sagte, doch Feelicitas glaubte fest daran, das es einen Sinn machte. Hatte nicht ihre eigene Großmutter ihr versichert, das sie das kleine Kind verstehen könne? Nun Feelicitas tat das beste um wenigstens den Gefühlszustand aus dem oftmals fröhlichen Lallen und Jauchzen herauszuhören. Das Wochenende verging und Severus verschwand bald wieder nach Hogwarts und sie war wieder alleine. Als er in der nächsten Woche wieder kam und Lennart Gray wieder nicht auftauchte, schien er doch ein wenig darüber verstimmt. Scheinbar konnte er es wirklich nicht erwarten das Lennart irgendwelche Spione auffliegen lassen würde.

Doch auch diese Woche verging wieder, ohne das irgendetwas aufregendes geschah.

Mittlerweile war es November geworden und Weirdy hatte eine neue Nebenbeschäftigung gefunden. Das alte und schlecht isolierte Haus war schwer zu heizen und die Elfe lief den ganzen Tag herum und mühte sich ab die Temperatur nicht in den Keller fallen zu lassen. Wie sie das genau schaffte, war Feelicitas ein Rätsel. Sie ließ die Elfe einfach machen.

War es wegen der Kälte, die Feelicitas Nachts um die Füße kroch, oder wegen der Enttäuschung mit Lennart. Feelicitas Alpträume begannen von neuen. Sie war alleine und wünschte sich jemanden herbei, der das änderte, doch verfolgten sie gleichzeitig die hässlichen Erinnerungen des Vorfalls mit Lucius Malfoy. Manchmal wachte Feelicitas nachts Schweiß überströmt auf und wusste plötzlich wieder so deutlich wie nie, was in jenen Nächten geschehen war, an die sie sich nicht mehr gut erinnern konnte. Oder jetzt wo ihre Erinnerungen zurück gekommen waren, nicht erinnern wollte. Wenn sie auch tagsüber es sehr gut schaffte daran nicht auch nur einen Gedanken zu haben, war es Nachts ganz anders. Die Rückkehr nach Spinners end und die letzten Ereignisse, hatten in ihr soviel wach gerufen. Es war eigentlich einer der letzten Orte, die sie in ihren Leben noch mal wiedersehen wollte, und doch sie war nicht bei ihrer Großmutter und auch nirgendwo sonst außer hier.

Dennoch fragte sie sich wieder nach dem Sinn. War es nur wegen Serena? Wegen ihr selber? Oder vielleicht auch wegen Severus, der gegenüber Voldemort geschworen hatte die Verantwortung für seine Frau und Tochter zu tragen? Severus konnte es sich nicht leisten, das der dunkle Lord ihn seine Gunst entzog. Severus hatte eine Aufgabe im Leben zu erfüllen, die noch weitaus wichtiger war, als das persönliche Schicksal einer Mutter mit Kind. Schließlich hing das Wohl der gesamten Zaubererwelt von diesen Mann ab. Wer sonst, wenn nicht er, könnte das tun?

Natürlich fiel Feelicitas der Name eines sehr bekannten jungen Mannes dazu ein, aber so groß auch Harry Potters Anteil am Sturz Lord Voldemorts werden mochte, so wenig Chancen hätte es für ihn gegeben, wenn Severus sich nicht dauernd für ihn und das Gute einsetzte.

In dieser Nacht, wirbelten ihre Gedanken besonders wild und sie fand keine Ruhe. Egal was sie versuchte. Die Träume zwangen sie dazu, die dunklen Geschehnisse in ihrer Vergangenheit immer wieder und wieder zu erleben und boten ihr keine Möglichkeit aufzuwachen und zu entfliehen. Sie war wieder ein kleines Kind und konnte nicht weg. Wie viel wirklich Realität gewesen war und was ihre Seele dazu dichtete, konnten ihr die Träume nicht enthüllen. Hatte sie wirklich all diese Dinge getan? Und diesmal es sogar anders gewesen als sonst. Diesmal mischte sich mitten unter ihre alten Kindheitserinnerungen die Gestalt von Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, dieser französische Bastard. Auch wenn sie lange geglaubt hatte, das sie außer bei ein paar Besorgungen und diesen einen kleinen Zwischenfall bei ihrer und Wurmschwanzes Flucht, nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, so irrte sie sich wohl wieder einmal. Auch das er es war, der ihre Mutter umgebracht hatte, war leider nicht alles. Feelicitas stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und machte mit ihren Zauberstab eine Kerze an.

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und ging hinab durch die nächtliche Dunkelheit des Flurs hinunter in Severus Arbeitszimmer und suchte dort eine Weile im Geheimfach eines Regals, bis sie das Denkarium ihrer Mutter gefunden hatte. Warum Severus es zusätzlich noch einmal versteckt hatte, war ihr schleierhaft, doch scheinbar genügte der geheime Raum alleine nicht.

Feelicitas atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich. Es war wahrlich kein Kinderspiel das alte Denkarium zu benutzen, vor allem wenn man kaum Übung in magischen Dingen hatte und es auch nicht mehr neu war. Zu viele alte Gedankensplitter flossen darin herum, als das man es wieder ganz sauber bekommen konnte. Aber es genügte vollauf. Sollte Severus bei seinen nächsten Besuch im Hause darüber stolpern, sah er selbst einmal was seine Frau nicht alles für ihre Freiheit tat. Er hatte schließlich gewollt, das sie ihm alles zeigte, was mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun hatte. Das hatte er dann auch verdient, dachte sie grimmig. Feelicitas entfernte sich vorsichtig ein paar weißsilbrige Fädchen ihrer Erinnerungen und ließ sie in die Schale fallen. Dann legte sie erleichtert den Zauberstab weg, froh darüber das ihr dieses Kunststück gelungen war. Aber lange blieb diese Erleichterung nicht. Die Anspannung kroch wieder an ihren Gliedern hoch. Sie und schaute auf ihren Traum, oder das was von ihrer Erinnerung übrig geblieben sein konnte. So deutlich wie nie zuvor sah sie was war und ihre Erinnerung kehrte vollständig zurück, noch bevor sie eintauchen konnte.

_Feelicitas fand sich in einen kleinen dunklen Raum wieder und traf auf den Anblick ihrer eigenen früheren Gestalt. Sie sah wie sie dort auf dem Bauch, mit von sich gestreckten Armen auf einen alten Bett lag. Ihre Hände mit Seilen ans Bettgestänge gebunden, ihre Kleidung unordentlich über den Fußboden verstreut. Ein Hauch zog über den Rücken der Gestalt auf dem Bett und die zuschauende Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder daran, das sie zuerst nicht erkannte was es war, doch der Blickwinkel den das Denkarium bot, enthüllte mehr. Die Feelicitas auf dem Bett schreckte zusammen, bei der sie umringenden Nähe und versuchte ihren Körper zu drehen um zu erfahren wer sich näherte. Eine kalte Hand, die sie von hinten niederdrückte hielt sie aber davon ab. _

„_Bleib liegen!" sagte er und natürlich hatte sie direkt die Stimme Lucius Malfoy zuordnen können. Eben jener, der sie vor wenigen Stunden noch im Wald gefangen genommen hatte. Er hatte sie mit sich genommen und in sein Bett verschleppt. Mit der Erlaubnis seines Herren. Lucius Blick sprach Bände. Man konnte fast schon sagen, das er voller Begeisterung auf seine Beute blickte. Als sie damals auf dem Bett lag, war ihr das nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo sie zugucken musste umso mehr. Einen Moment wollte sie aufgeben und einfach wieder aus dem Denkarium flüchten, doch andererseits musste sie sich endlich den Geschehnissen stellen. Außerdem wollte sie wissen, was Lucius sagte und sich nachher nicht wieder von Severus Spott einhandeln. Sie wusste, Severus Anstand war schon beim letzten Mal soweit gegangen, das er ihr die Konfrontation mit Lucius und ihrer Mutter vorenthalten hatte. Aber sein Blick konnte einen tief treffen und im Moment fühlte Feelicitas sich sehr verletzlich. _

_Lucius näherte sich ihr auf dem Bett von hinten. Drückte seinen Körper gegen ihre entblößten Glieder und legte sich halb auf, halb neben sie. Die unter ihm verhaarende Feelicitas zitterte heftig und es wurde auch nicht besser, denn er packte sie am Nacken und Haar und zog sie schmerzhaft zurück, das ihr ein wimmern entkam. _

_Seine Stimme war weich als er sprach und doch lag eine eisige Kälte hinter seinen Worten: „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich dich mir zu widersetzen, kleines Mädchen, oder? Du wirst doch nicht wollen, das dein Herr unzufrieden mit dir wird. Das will doch niemand. Wage es nicht dich auch nur zu rühren, dann werden wir gut miteinander auskommen. Falls du aber doch noch meinst, dir mir gegenüber etwas deiner bekannten Widerborstigkeit preisgeben zu müssen, rate ich dir ab. Denn ich garantiere dir, dann lasse ich dich einfach fallen. Und wie tief dein Sturz sein wird wirst du dann von Hand seiner Lordschaft erfahren müssen. Es ist also besser wenn du mich tun lässt, was ich tun muss."_

_Lucius schwieg und Feelicitas sah, wie er auf ihr mittlerweile leise schluchzendes Selbst im Bett hinabblickte. Es klang nicht so, als würde er das besonders toll finden, dabei hatte sie immer gedacht er hätte diesen Moment genossen. Mit gebannter Faszination konnte Feelicitas nicht anders, als der Szene zuzuschauen. Ihr fiel etwas ein, das Dr. Beauchamp damals mal gesagt hatte, als er sich mit ihr verquatscht hatte: „Hypnose ist eine gefährliche Sache. Ich rate niemanden sie einfach so spaßeshalber anzuwenden, euer Opfer könnte an Orte gelangen, wo ihr es nie wieder rausholen könnt. Es wäre, als müsstet ihr die schlimmsten Augenblicke eures Lebens für alle Ewigkeit selber mit ansehen ohne etwas tun zu können." genau so fühlte Feelicitas sich gerade. Die Worte des Psychiaters waren damals an Evangelice gerichtet gewesen, weil sie in einen Moment des Übermutes ein wenig Schabernack mit ihrer Gabe getrieben hatte, doch Feelicitas hatte es schon damals als bedrohlich empfunden. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr aus dem Denkarium lösen und musste alles mit ansehen._

„_Darf...darf ich sprechen?" hörte sie sich selbst leise und bebend auf dem Bett fragen und die Beobachterin sah in Lucius Augen zugleich einen triumphierenden Ausdruck. _

„_Aber sicher doch. Ich rate dir jedoch, beim wesentlichen zu bleiben. Frauen, die zuviel reden verachte ich." Säuselte er._

_Feelicitas konnte sich diesen Anblick kaum antun, zwar wusste sie, was als nächstes kommen musste, denn sie war es ja, die es selber erlebt hatte. Doch die Erinnerungen taten alles andere als gut und sie wünschte, das sie nicht alleine nur mit einen Baby, einer verrückten Hauselfe und einer kleinen Katze im Haus gewesen wäre, falls sie hier wieder raus kommen konnte. _

_In ihr stieg die genaue Vorstellung auf, die sie an die Zeit im Verlies unter dem Herrenhaus erinnerte. Er hatte das nicht nur einmal mit ihr gemacht, schließlich musste er alles geben, damit der Auftrag seines Herrn erfüllt werden konnte. Zwar hatte er das nicht vermocht, und Feelicitas war ihm so entkommen und an Severus weitergereicht wurden. Dennoch gab es bis heute keine Sicherheiten darüber ob sie in ihren Leben nicht an noch schlimmeren Orten landen konnte. _

_Die zitternde Frau auf dem Bett, nickte ein wenig verstehend und Lucius ließ sie so abrupt los, das ihr Gesicht im Kissen versank. Feelicitas wusste noch, sie war einen Moment benommen und konnte nicht mit Genauigkeit sagen, ob seine Hand sie nicht noch zusätzlich reinpresste ehe die sich entkrampfte und anfing über ihr Haar und ihre Wange zu streicheln. Doch im Lichte des Denkariums konnte man erkennen, das Lucius wirklich ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte. Feelicitas unter ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht, was der Todesser da tat, und doch schaute sie ihn zurückhaltend und hoffend an: „Bitte tun sie mir nicht weh." Flehte sie leise. Sie blickte in seine gefühllosen Augen, die sie mit einen recht falschen Ausdruck von Milde und Gnade anschauten, bis ihr klar wurde, das Lucius nicht vorhatte ihr irgendetwas zu ersparen. Diese Erkenntnis überstieg ihren Horizont. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, das Menschen, mit Kindern und Familie wenigstens etwas Anstand haben mussten. Und während sie ihren Schock versuchte zu überwinden, setzte er mit seinen hohnhaften Liebkosungen fort und er kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr, wie bei einen Hund, den man nach erfolgreicher Zucht zum gehorchen gebracht hat und der dann einen sehr seltenen Moment der Belohnung von seinem Herrn aufgehalst bekam. _

_Alle Gefühle, die das Mädchen auf den Bett gerade durchströmten waren auch der beobachtenden Feelicitas gegenwärtig. _

„_Siehst du Feelicitas? Bleib weiter so brav, mein Mädchen und ich denke wir beiden geraten nicht mehr aneinander. "_

_Die Angesprochene dachte damals daran, das seine Versprechen hinterlistig und gefährlich waren und glaubte ihm kein Wort. Lucius Malfoy war wie eine Katze, kehrte man ihr den Rücken zu, setzte sie zum Sprung an. _

„_Du glaubst mir nicht?" er machte eine Sprechpause und sie hörte ein amüsiertes Schnauben, als sie verhalten mit dem Kopf schüttelte. _

„_Dir liegt sehr wenig an deinen elendigen Leben." bemerkte er kühl und er streichelte sie für einen Moment unwillkürlich härter, doch dann entkrampfte sich sein Griff wieder. _

„_Wenn ich es recht bedenke, bewundere ich deine Gabe. Egal was man euch tut, ihr lernt es nie euch den Gegebenheiten anzugleichen und versucht die Dinge eurer Sicht anzupassen." Er schwieg und musterte ihren fragenden Seitenblick._

„_Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder? Weißt du, ich habe deine Mutter gekannt. Nette Frau, aber leider entschied sie sich dazu früh von uns zu gehen. Sie hatte auch dieses gewisse Etwas. Du ähnelst ihr nicht nur äußerlich. Auch sie hatte diese ... sagen wird mal innere Gelassenheit. Selbst wenn ihr etwas missfallen hat, dann konnte sie darin noch sinnvolles finden um es zu nutzen. Du verstehst das sicher, oder? So manch einer ist in der andauernden Nähe des Lordes schon verrückt geworden. Wie lange bist du jetzt bei ihm? Vier Monate?"_

„_Sechs..." kam es stockend von seiner Gefangenen. Sie konnte sie keinen Reim auf das gesagte machen, war in ihrer Angst weit entfernt vom wahren Ausmaß seiner Enthüllungen, doch die Betrachterin des Denkariums verstand umso mehr. Nachdem sie nun einen Teil der Geschichte kannte und bei ihrer Großmutter das Erinnerungsfragment der Ministeriumsfeier betrachten konnte, wurde ich einiges klarer. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich zu Miriel Lefay körperlich hingezogen gefühlt. Deswegen war er es, der sie durchs ganze Land gejagt hatte um die Chance zu kriegen, seinen Wünschen nachzugehen. Ja, die hatte er nie bekommen, kein Wunder das er Nachholbedarf hatte. _

_Der Lucius im Denkarium, schien der Meinung, das er genug erzählt hatte. Feelicitas hatte sich eigentlich mehr Enthüllungen versprochen, denn natürlich spielte es keine Rolle was er sagte, schließlich hatte er sie nach seiner Tat mit dem Obliviatefluch wieder von jeglicher Erinnerung befreit um beim nächsten Mal dasselbe Grauen zu erwecken. Doch nun war genug geredet und er wechselte zur Tat. Und dabei würde es lange bleiben. Immer und immer wieder._

Feelicitas schaffte es endlich sich selbst wiederzufinden und flüchtete aus dem Denkarium und wandte sich angeekelt ab. Sie versuchte ihr Würgen in den Griff zu bekommen und machte sich flugs aus dem Zimmer. Nur weg von diesen Anblick. Die Stille des Hauses machte sie fast verrückt. Man konnte gar nicht glauben, das dieser Frieden nicht auch trügerisches verbarg. Sollte sie nach Serena schauen gehen? Wo war eigentlich die Katze? Feelicitas erhellte das ganze Haus und lief nach oben. Vor dem Kinderzimmer lag die üppige Gestalt von Belial und schnarchte friedlich schnurrend. Obwohl sie das überzeugen musste, das alles in Ordnung war und der innere Sturm nur ihr Herz betraf, scheuchte sie die Katze auf und überzeugte sich mit eigenen Augen.

Serena lag in der Familienwiege und schmatzte im Schlaf. Es dauerte einen Moment in dem Feelicitas sie still betrachtete, obwohl ihr Herz bis in die Ohren hämmerte und ihr innerstes schrie. Verzweifelt sank sie am Türrahmen herab und verbarg ihr Gesicht zwischen den Knien. Die umliegende Dunkelheit griff nach ihr, doch ihr war alles egal und so ließ sie sich davon verschlingen.

Feelicitas wusste nichts mehr davon, wie sie später in ihr Zimmer gestrichen war, sie fand sich bloß dort stehend wieder. Sie folgte ihren inneren Impulsen wie automatisch, ging zu ihren alten Himmelbett und ließ sich darauf sinken. Sie zog ihre Glieder nahe an sich und während sie sich auf der Seite liegend in eine warme Geborgenheit gebende, wohlige Position brachte, zupfte sich sie die Decke zurecht, damit diese sich schützend über sie legte und ihren Körper vor der Welt versteckte. Feelicitas war kalt und das konnte die Wärme der Decke nicht lindern. Ein Zittern zog durch ihren Körper und es war ihr immer noch, als ob ein nie enden wollender Schrei in ihren Inneren steckte und herauswollte, aber nicht konnte. Sie konnte kaum atmen und fühlte sich erstickt. Und doch, nach einer Weile verlor sie sich im Nebel des Vergessens, der sie vorübergehend vom Schock befreite. Sie schlief nicht, sie träumte nicht, sie konnte nicht denken, handeln oder auch nur reden.

Zeit, die für die Entstehung von Welten gereicht hätte verging und ihr Zimmer erhob sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit und das Fenster enthüllte einen zunächst grauen, dann rosa Morgen.

Bald in ihrer Gedankenflucht merkte sie mit einigen Zucken, das sich etwas über der Decke an sie schmiegte und sie stupste und berührte. Mit verwunderter Erleichterung stellte sie fest, das es nur Belial war der sich schnurrend und den unschuldigen Trost der Tiere anbietend an sie drückte. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht regen und fand auch überhaupt keinen Grund warum sie es musste.

Und doch, gegen Mittag schaffte sie sich langsam und schwer aus dem Loch in dem sie sich versteckt hatte, entkommen zu lassen, war es doch zugleich Schutz und Gefängnis in einem. Feelicitas ging schwankend durchs Haus, mit wuscheligen Haaren und umschattenden Rehaugen und entdeckte das selbst die Schwärze noch Farbe haben. Weinen vermochte sie immer noch nicht und der Kloß ihrer angestauten Gefühle erstickte sie. Zeit verrann und es wurde wieder dunkler.

Weirdy sprang nervös um sie rum und wollte wissen, was sie ihr für einen Gefallen tun sollte und was sie mit Serena machen durfte. Feelicitas sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern ging wieder nach oben. Hinter ihren Rücken verkündete die Hauselfe scheinheilig bekümmert, das sich Feelicitas bloß wieder hinlegen sollte und sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Wahrscheinlich weil Weirdy die Chance gekommen sah, mal wieder ungestört aufzuräumen.

Feelicitas wusste selbst nicht was mit ihr los war. Sie fühlte sich nur Hilflos dem ausgeliefert. Schatten ergriffen von ihrer Seele Besitz und in ihr ertönte der Ruf das jemand dafür leiden sollte, ihr das angetan zu haben. Aber eben die Hilflosigkeit in ihr wusste auch, das sie niemals die Chance bekommen würde ihre Wut loswerden zu können. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie machen konnte um es zu ertragen.

Das einzigste was sie wusste war, das sie diese Erinnerung nie mehr brauchte und wollte und so ließ sie es im Denkarium ruhen, doch ob sie das jemand zeigen wollte bezweifelte sie. Selbst Severus hätte es bestimmt nicht sehen wollen, das war krank und von keinen Nutzen. Aber vielleicht sollte sie Severus gegenüber so vertrauensvoll sein und ihm auch diese Episode aus der Vergangenheit anbieten. Auch wenn er nichts weiteres mit Miriels Erinnerungen hatte anfangen können, vielleicht bot ihm diese einen Ansatz, der Malfoy endlich Schaden zufügen konnte. Severus würde ihr auf jeden Fall sagen können, was sie mit den Erinnerungsfäden am besten machte, wenn sie zerstört werden sollten. Sie wollte sie am liebsten wieder in die Vergessenheit schicken, aus der sie kamen, doch fürchtete sie sich davor, das es ihr zu sehr wehtun würde, wenn sie das ohne Aufsicht machen würde. Lange stand sie bei ihren Rundgängen vor der schimmernden Oberflache des Denkariums, das die neuste Erinnerung tief in sich trug und lieber die Bilder irgendwelcher Schmetterlingsartiger Wesen zeigte.

Verdammt sei Lucius Malfoy und seine ganze Sippe. Wieso musste ihr das so sehr zu schaffen machen? Und doch kam der Traum bestimmt nicht von ungefähr. Sie beschäftigte sich endlich damit, was sie bewusst schon lange hatte erledigen wollen. Klarheit über die Geschehnisse bekommen – und weil sie das noch immer nicht hatte, musste sie vielleicht langsam mal weitermachen mit ihrer unterbrochenen Suche. Und das konnte sie nur, indem sie Lucius Malfoy in Askaban auflauern würde um ihm selber Antworten abzufordern.

Ewigkeiten vergingen vor ihr, die in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Tage waren. Und wenn sie dann mal aufstand und nach Serena schaute, sah man sie gleich einer Schlafwandlerin gedankenverloren durch die Gänge und den Garten des Hauses ziehen. Weirdy wurde immer nervöser, egal was sie versuchte, ihre Herrin sprach kein Wort mit ihr.

Als Severus das nächste Mal am Samstagmorgen kam, fand er das pure Chaos vor. Die Elfe war außer sich und heulte bei seinen Anblick auf, die Katze saß verschreckt in einer Ecke, Serena wirkte etwas verstört und von Feelicitas selber fehlte jede Spur. Die Elfe gab ihm keine einleuchtenden Antworten und verwies bei allen Nachfragen nur darauf, das es der Herrin sehr schlecht gehe und sie nicht wisse, was sie machen sollte. Zwar hatte Weirdy scheinbar trotzdem viel gemacht und alles weitergeführt, was gerade zu erledigen war. So hatte sie vielleicht verhindern können, das der Haushalt ganz verkam und dafür gesorgt das Serena regelmäßige Mahlzeiten erhielt, doch sie konnte das Fehlen von Feelicitas nicht ganz überbrücken. Scheinbar fühlte sich diese krank und hatte sich schon seit Tagen vorwiegend in ihr Zimmer verkrochen. Also ging Severus dem mal nach und suchte Feelicitas auf. Diese schien aber gerade im Tiefschlaf zu liegen und regte sich nicht. Sie hatte auch nicht vor, so schnell aufzuwachen. Vielmehr dauerte es eine ganze Weile bis er sie zaghaft wachgerüttelt hatte, und als sie dann gewahrte, das sie nicht alleine war, zuckte sie erst mal heftig zusammen und schrak hoch. Doch ihr Blick entspannte sich deutlich, als sie merkte, das er es nur war.

Die letzten Tage waren wirklich wie im Nebel an Feelicitas vorbeigegangen und die meisten Zeit hatte sie geschlafen oder stundenlang mit düsteren Gefühlen darüber nachgedacht was in ihren Leben nur so falsch laufen konnte, das sie heute hier saß. Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht so recht, was davon Wirklich war und was in ihren Träumen nur stattfand. Doch der Anblick von Severus und seinen sehr ernsten Blick, gab ihr ihre Sicherheit wieder. Von dem träumte sie so was nicht, der saß wirklich auf ihren Bett.

Trotzdem nahm sie Severus plötzliche Anwesendheit erst gar nicht weiter zur Kenntnis und wollte sich wieder abwenden. Durfte sie denn nicht auch mal einen schlechten Tag haben? Scheinbar war er überhaupt nicht der Meinung, und drängte sie sofort ihm zu erzählen was geschehen war. Obwohl sie ihn am liebsten rausgeschmissen hätte, tat sie gar nichts und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Deswegen musste er sie erst einmal packen und gut durchschütteln, sonst hätte Feelicitas wohl keinen Grund gesehen, überhaupt mit ihm zu kommunizieren oder seine Anwesendheit weiter zu würdigen.

Feelicitas gab es auf, aber sie fand keine Worte mehr dafür was denn genau gewesen war und so verwies sie ihn einfach an das Denkarium und drehte ihm dann wirklich den Rücken zu. Sollte er doch gucken, was er damit anfangen konnte. Sie war es leid, sich dauernd Fragen stellen zu müssen. Sie wollte endlich ihre Ruhe. Es war sowieso alles vergebens.

Und weil sie nicht in der Stimmung war auf irgendwas zu achten, war es ihr auch ganz gleich das Severus erst nach einer Ewigkeit wieder bei ihr auftauchte. Es interessierte sie nicht, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, es interessierte sie nicht was er jetzt vielleicht zu ihr sagen wollte, aber natürlich nicht tat. Sie hatte erst gar nicht das Bedürfnis in seinen irgendwie steinernen Zügen nach irgendwelchen Ansätzen für seine Stimmung, Gefühle oder Meinung zu suchen. Es war ihr alles gleich, er sollte nur bald wieder verschwinden und lieber seine Tochter mit Aufmerksamkeit beehren. Da konnte man wenigstens sicher sein, das es aufrichtig war.

Doch natürlich war Severus niemand, der sich vor der Konfrontation mit einen widerspenstigen Häufchen Elend, das sich an seinen Kissen festklammerte, scheute.

Aber es brauchte schon ein wenig mehr Einfühlungsvermögen, als er normalerweise verwendete um mit ihr fertig zu werden.

Feelicitas bekam nichts von dem Schock mit, den diese neue Denkariumserinnerung wohl in ihm erweckt hatte. In ihrem Trübsinn sprach sie ihm verbittert sogar ab, überhaupt zu solchen Regungen fähig zu sein. Sie merkte aber, das er sich wieder auf ihre Bettkante setzte und sein Blick sie wohl aufmerksam musterte. Als er nach zehn Minuten immer noch dort saß und Feelicitas innerlich immer nervöser wurde, aber keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte irgendwas sagen zu wollen, ergriff er endlich die Initiative: „Willst du jetzt für immer so liegen bleiben?" fragte er leise und obwohl es bestimmt nicht so gemeint war, es lag deutlich Verärgerung in seinen Ton. Feelicitas schnaubte nur, sagte aber nichts. Und sie drehte sich nicht um, wenn er schon so anfing, dann würde er gar nichts verstehen. Wozu mit ihm reden?

„Mir persönlich wäre es ja egal, wenn da nicht ein Paar Aufgaben wären, um die du dich kümmern musst." Sagte er immer noch mit diesen schrecklichen herabwürdigenden Ton. Feelicitas schnaubte nur noch tiefer. Als ob sie sich darum keine Gedanken machte. Weirdy hatte ihr aber versichert, das alles in Ordnung war und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du einfach so aufgibst. Was soll aus Serena werden?" fragte er immer noch leise und es reichte Feelicitas, sie drehte sich ihm zu und strich sich die letzte Tränenspur aus dem Gesicht. Ihr war alles so gleichgültig, heute war es ihr sogar egal, wenn er sie weinen sah. Vielleicht würde dem alten Eisklotz das sogar recht geschehen: „Aus Serena wird das, was ihr von ihr haben wollt. Es liegt an dir das zu verhindern. Nicht an mir, ich bin doch ganz egal. Aber das meinst du natürlich nicht, wäre ja auch dumm von dir, das ausgerechnet jetzt zu besprechen. Weirdy war für sie da und jetzt bist du ja hier, sie wird sich sicher freuen."

Feelicitas hatte nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht, was sie ihm an den Kopf schmeißen wollte, das es aber ausgerechnet seine Beziehung zu Serena war, irritierte sie selber, doch sie war wütend auf alles und es war ihr egal, ob das gerade passte. Er schaute sie immer noch mit diesen Ausdruck von Missfallen an, das machte sie nur noch trauriger und verletzter, als sie sowieso schon war. Doch er blieb immer noch so seltsam ruhig, er hätte schließlich auch aufgebracht aufstehen können und sie einfach ignorieren, bis sie sich von alleine wieder ein bekam. Doch er saß immer noch neben ihr und wollte ergründen was vorging.

„Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Sonst neigst du doch auch nicht dazu dich einfach gehen zu lassen?"

Diese Worte trafen Feelicitas tief und rissen sie ein großes Stück aus ihrer Erstarrung, hatte dieser Mann sich gerade wirklich erdreistet, ihr zu sagen das alles zu lange zurückliegt, als das sie das Recht hätte irgendwas dabei zu empfinden? Sie rappelte sich hoch, damit sie wenigstens auf gleicher Höhe war, falls sie ihm eine klatschen wollte. Scheinbar hatte er seinen Irrtum bemerkt: „Ich meinte, du machst doch sonst auch immer alles alleine mit dir aus und verlierst kein Wort. Es ist schlimm, was dir angetan wurde, aber dir sind andere und schlimmere Dinge geschehen und du hast immer weitergemacht. Warum liegst du gerade jetzt hier und kümmerst dich um nichts mehr?"

Was er damit bezwecken wollte, wusste sie nicht, aber es brachte sie dazu klarer zu denken und Widerworte zu geben, anstatt weiter in die Kissen zu schlurchzen: „Ich erwarte gar nicht, das du so was verstehen kannst. Aber vielleicht ist es, weil ich immer alleine dastehe, egal was ich tue. Ich muss mich drum kümmern wie ich es ertrage und der Rest ist egal." Sagte sie und konnte ihre Verzweiflung nicht ganz verdecken. Feelicitas dachte, er würde jetzt einfach aufstehen und sie entnervt wieder alleine lassen, doch immer noch rührte er sich nicht.

„Wieso denkst du das ich so was nicht verstehe." Sagte er knapp und es war so, als wäre er von ihr enttäuscht, das ihr das Gespür verloren gegangen war. Feelicitas fühlte sich müde, aber so müde um diese Anspielung auf sein eigenes Leben nicht mitzubekommen, konnte sie nicht werden.

„Wirklich? Du scheinst das eher zu einer deiner größten Stärken erkoren zu haben. Soll ich wirklich glauben, das ist nur so, weil du alleine bist? Du willst doch alleine sein. Also sag mir nicht, das du mich irgendwie verstehst." Obwohl in ihren inneren ein Sturm tobte, waren ihre Worte ziemlich ruhig, vielleicht kühl, aber auf jeden Fall frei von der Hysterie der letzen Tage.

Irgendwas war in den vergangenen Minuten geschehen, eben noch konnte sie kaum denken, ohne zu weinen und jetzt stürzte sie sich gefasst in eine Kontroverse. Severus schien sein beruhigender Einfluss bei ihr ziemlich ungerührt zu lassen: „Alleine ist man stärker." sagte er immer noch ziemlich kurz. Zum ersten Mal fragte Feelicitas sich wieder, was er wohl empfunden hatte, als er in das Denkarium geblickt hatte. Nahm ihn so was tief in den letzten unschuldigen Winkeln seines vertrockneten Herzens noch mit? In seiner Jugend hatte er so was doch bestimmt andauernd mitbekommen.

„Ich verzichte gerne darauf jemanden Überlegenheit vorzuspielen nur weil er mich sonst für schwach hält. Wer so von mir denkt, der kann ruhig aus meinen Leben verschwinden." Sagte sie eisig.

Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen darauf eine Antwort geben zu können. Nicht weil es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte, sondern weil er keinen Fehler begehen wollte. Das Feelicitas ein Stück weit wieder zu sich selber gefunden hatte und nicht mehr ganz so zerflossen wirkte, hieß nicht direkt, das man ihr alles an den Kopf schmeißen konnte. Dennoch nutzte er den Moment um sie ein wenig aufzuklären: „Du hast gerade bewiesen, das man dich grenzenlos unterschätzen kann. Nicht das du es vorspielst, aber dein Verhalten bringt einen auf den Verdacht, du willst dir etwas antun. Obwohl du schon längst nichts anderes mehr im Sinn hast als weiterzumachen und die Sache mit Lucius Malfoy endlich hinter dich zu bringen."

Feelicitas starrte ihn ungläubig an, warum konnte er so tief in ihr Herz sehen? Genau über diesen Gedanken war sie verzweifelt. Sie hatte schon längst wieder die Szenen im Denkarium verdrängt und wusste einfach nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, weil sie an Lucius nie mehr rankommen würde und sich auch gar nicht traute.

Er lächelte: „Und genau das ist der Grund, warum du so leicht zu durchschauen bist. Man muss überlegen sein, damit man keine Angriffsfläche bieten kann. Wärst du gefühlskälter, hättest du mehr Erfolg im Leben." Damit wollte er aufstehen und sie alleine lassen, doch Feelicitas kroch näher zu ihm und sah ihn flehend an: „Dann gib mir etwas von dieser Stärke ab und begleite mich nach Askaban um Antworten zu finden." Sie hätte sich sogar in seine Robe verkrallt, wenn es ihr etwas gebracht hätte, doch das wäre wohl zu weit gegangen. Jetzt wo Beiden klar war, was Feelicitas wollte, fühlte sie sich deutlich erleichterter. Nun war es an ihm ihr zu beweisen, das sie nicht alleine war mit ihren Gefühlen. Lange sagte er nichts, sie hatte Geduld, schließlich war es ein sehr großes Anliegen, welches sie verlangte.

„Fühlst du dich dem gewachsen? Oder ist damit zu rechnen, das du hinterher drei Wochen nicht mehr ansprechbar bist?" fragte er mit einiger Schärfe, doch Feelicitas wusste, sie hatte gewonnen: „Warum sollte ich, du bist doch bei mir. Er wird der einzige sein, der hinterher nicht mehr ansprechbar ist, das garantiere ich dir." Sagte sie mit festem Glauben. Der Blick den sie dabei hatte, schien ihn ein wenig zu überraschen: „Nun, ich glaube soweit können wir nicht gehen. Der dunkle Lord wird wissen, das wir dort waren und wenn er vielleicht auch deine Beweggründe billigen würde, dann wird es doch sehr schwer sein deine Rache zu bewerkstelligen." Wandte er ein wenig gedankenverloren ein.

„Bist du dir da so sicher, oder willst du mir das nur vormachen? Du vergisst das ich schon längst aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, das Askaban fest in der Hand des dunklen Lordes ist. Gefangene könnten sofort verschwinden, denn die Wachen sind unterwandert mit Getreuen. Aber was hätte es für einen Sinn, die Spielfäden eines Gefängnisses in den Händen zu halten, wenn man damit an die Öffentlichkeit geht? Also bleibt alles beim Alten und nur bei Bedarf holt man die Leute wieder raus, wenn man jemand gerade brauchen kann. Ich habe im Tagespropheten gelesen, das das Ministerium selber gerne schon mal harmlose Bürger einsperrt. Und das manche von denen nie wieder in der Öffentlichkeit auftauchen, wird wohl auch dem geheimen Treiben innerhalb dieser Gemäuer zuzuschieben sein. Also, meinst du nicht das wir schon mehrere Mittel ausschöpfen könnten Lucius das zu entringen, was er weiß?"

Ihre plötzliche Gefasstheit erschien ihm wohl komisch, dementsprechend zweifelte er an ihren Beweggründen dafür: „Feelicitas geht es dir vorwiegend um die Wahrheit oder irgendwelche Bestätigung, das Lucius für seine Schandtaten büßt?"

Das war eine wirklich gute Frage, doch Feelicitas machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sich über Gute und Böse Gedanken den Kopf zu zermartern: „Das entscheide ich erst, wenn ich da bin. Aber du darfst ruhig für möglich halten, das ich ihn erst erzählen lasse und dann zum ersten Mal tue, was mir euer Herr einmal in vielen Nachhilfestunden nahegelegt hat."

Dazu zog er nur eine Braue hoch: „Ich werde dem dunklen Lord dein Anliegen andeuten, wir wollen ja nicht das er sich übergangen fühlt." Sagte er nur, doch Feelicitas war da ganz zuversichtlich: „Keine Sorge, er wird begeistert sein. Ich glaube Lucius liegt in seiner Beliebtheit nicht höher als Wurmschwanz und wenn wir uns mal erinnern, hat man mir da schon volle Handlungsgewalt erlaubt."

Er nickte und stand auf: „Ziehst du dich jetzt an?" Dabei ließ er seinen nur noch gelinde missbilligenden Blick über sie schweifen.

„Ja, das habe ich vor." Sagte sie und entgegnete seinen Blick unbekümmert.

„Ich hatte vor mit Serena etwas zu unternehmen. Wenn du dich beeilst darfst du mitkommen." Er verschwand, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Feelicitas ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen plumpsen. Sein gönnerhafter Ton erheiterte sie. Eigentlich war ihr Mann ja gar nicht so schlecht. Wem sonst hätte sie ihre Gedanken zu dieser Sache anvertrauen können? Bei ihm konnte man sich jedenfalls sicher sein, das er niemals entsetzt über solche Dinge sein würde. Ein leichtes Grinsen stand in ihrer Miene und sie merkte, das die Sonne in ihr mit einiger Wärme ins Gesicht schien.

Heute war ein wundervoller Tag. Natürlich würde sie das Angebot annehmen mitzukommen, zu lange schon war sie hier schon wieder eingesperrt. Feelicitas hatte eigentlich kaum Hoffnung gehabt, das diese Konfrontation ohne Verluste und Verletzungen abgehen würde. Doch irgendwie schien weiterhin alles den gewohnten Gang zu gehen, in dessen Distanz die Nähe so schwer zu vermeiden war. Alles wurde wieder gut, und mit diesen Gedanken stand sie auf und suchte sich etwas warmes zum Anziehen.

Sie waren zusammen zu einen schönen Park appariert, wo es auch Tiere gegeben hatte. Es war ein deutlicher Gegensatz zum Ausblick in Spinners end, der nichts weiter als graue Häuser und Fabrikschornsteine zu bieten hatte. Serena jedenfalls erkundete alles mit ihren typisch aufmerksam, neugierigen Blick. Und Feelicitas fühlte sich immer unbefangener und hatte schon fast vergessen, wieso sie so verzweifelt gewesen war. Nun, sie hatte Angst davor Lucius in die Augen sehen zu müssen, aber es bot auch eine so große Chance. Die Zeiten waren nicht so, das man immer auf die eigene Befindlichkeit Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Der Tag verlief recht ruhig und am Abend war Serena so müde, das sie direkt von Severus Arm ins Bett gelegt werden konnte, ohne noch mal aufzuwachen.

Es dauerte dann aber doch noch ein Paar Tage bis Severus mitten in der Woche in der Nacht zu ihr kam und sie weckte. Feelicitas hatte sich trotz ihrer Worte doch einige Gedanken gemacht, ob sie überhaupt fähig war sich auf irgendeine Art zu rächen, doch sie kannte die Antwort nicht. Sie gaben Weirdy die Aufgabe auf Serena aufzupassen und dann verließen sie das Haus. Severus hatte wohl viele Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und die Sache kam ihr immer mehr wie eingeleitet vor. War wirklich sie es, die nur Antworten wollte, oder hing das noch mit anderen Dingen zusammen? Sie apparierten gemeinsam zu einem Seeufer, an dem sie schon von jemanden erwartet wurden. Die Außentemperaturen waren sehr kalt und feucht, Feelicitas selber hatte sich ihre Kapuze des schwarzen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen und erkannte auch den Mann nicht.

Sie stiegen in eine Barke, die sie nach Askaban bringen würde. Die Umgebung war still und sehen konnte man auch nichts vor lauter Nebel, der schon die nächste Umgebung verschluckte. Leise glitt das Boot über das Wasser und Feelicitas warf schräge Blicke auf den schweigsamen Severus und den anderen Mann. Sie war nicht zum ersten Mal in Askaban, damals hatte sie zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord die Askabanstürmung erlebt. Damals aber waren sie auch bis zu den Mauern von Askaban appariert. Heute kam ihr das unlogisch vor, aber scheinbar hatte jemand den Apparierschutz zerstört, so das es damals ging.

Ob die Gefangenentransporte auch mit diesen Boot gemacht wurden? Mit eisigen Grauen musste sie feststellen, das sie die armen Kreaturen bedauerte, deren letzter Weg in der Freiheit diese quälende Fahrt gewesen war. Mit einigen Entsetzen bemerkte sie am Bootsrand Hacken, an denen man Ketten befestigen konnte. Der Sinn des Ganzen musste ihr nicht schleierhaft sein. Viele Gefangene würden natürlich bei diesen bedrückenden Zukunftsaussichten der Lage versuchen, sich selbst zu ertränken. Und ihr ging es selber nicht anders. Als man endlich die kalten und scheinbar unüberwindlichen Mauern von Askaban aufziehen sah, fühlte sie sich schon ganz erstarrt und mitgenommen.

Sie wusste zwar, das in Askaban keine Dementoren mehr waren, aber trotzdem büßte dieser Ort nichts von seiner düsteren Pracht ein. Ein eisiger Novemberwind pfiff um die Mauern und selbst im Innenhof war er nur merklich schwächer. Ihr Führer leitete sie an Räumlichkeiten vorbei, die Feelicitas in der Helligkeit des Tages vielleicht wiedererkannt hätte. Doch es war tiefdunkle Nacht und die Fackel des Führers brachte nicht gerade viel in dieser verzehrenden Dunkelheit. Irgendwo musste hier dieser Schuppen sein in den sie zum aller ersten Mal gezaubert hatte. Damals war es ein Stupor und ein Alohomora gewesen und er hatte Wurmschwanz gegolten. Wie unschuldig sie doch damals noch gewesen war.

Doch trotz der Finsternis bemerkte sie den alten trockenen Brunnen und erinnerte sie wieder daran, dort mit dem widerlich aufdringlichen Avery gesessen zu haben. Dort hatte sie Severus das aller erste Mal gesehen und er sie. Das Feelicitas mit Askaban zwei eigentlich schön zu nennende Erinnerungen verband, war ihr selber noch gar nicht so aufgefallen.

Endlich waren sie ins Innere der Gebäude gekommen. Ihr Führer schüttelte sich und ein anderer Mann kam ihnen entgegen: „Na regnet es immer noch?" fragte er leicht schadenfroh. Feelicitas kannte weder ihn noch seine Stimme, doch auch das dümmliche Gesicht, was nun die zurückgezogene Kapuze ihres Führers enthüllte, war ihr fremd. Vielleicht waren die zwei damals schon da gewesen und hatten ihr Wohl im wechseln der Seiten gesucht.

„Ne, regnen tut es nicht, aber es zieht durch alle Löcher. Ich geh heute nicht mehr raus, du kannst dir einen anderen Dummen suchen, der unseren hohen Besuch wieder gehen lässt, Lester." Verkündete der Mann. Sein offensichtlicher Vorgesetzter zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Richtige Todesser schienen es nicht zu sein. Allenfalls abtrünnige Wachen, die sich auf den untersten Rängen tummelten. Feelicitas vergaß sie sofort wieder, das hier war bloßes Ungeziefer. Wahrscheinlich wussten die Beiden erst gar nicht wer ihr Besuch war. Sie taten nur was verlangt war. Der Mann von innen nahm sie in Empfang: „Tja sie wollen also unser wertes Haus und seine Bewohner kennen lernen." Verkündete er ziemlich albern. Ihr gefiel der Typ nicht, einen Gefängniswächter hätte sie mehr Ernst und Vernunft zugesprochen, selbst wenn er zur dunklen Seite tendierte.

Der Mann schien aber nicht wirklich damit zu rechnen, das jemand was erwiderte. Oder er war es gewohnt das seine schlechten Scherze ignoriert wurden. Immerhin war er eingeweiht und verkündete etwas ernster: „Einen Moment werden sie sich sicherlich noch gedulden können, unser Wachwechsel ist noch nicht ganz vollzogen. Wir haben den Dienstplan etwas auf unsere Bedürfnisse angepasst. Wollen ja nicht, das jemand falsches sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischt, oder?" Der Typ kam Feelicitas immer widerlicher vor. Sie glaubte nicht daran, das ihn wirklich interessierte, was oder wen er vor sich hatte, das sich aber unter ihren Umhang eine Frau verbarg, war ihm nicht entgangen. Mit einladender Geste deutete er ihnen, ihm und seinen immer noch fröstelnden Begleiter zu folgen und sie kamen zu etwas, das an wohl der Aufenthaltsort der Wächter sein musste. Er schickte seinen Kumpanen weg und wandte sich dann Severus zu: „Warten wir noch etwas, bis Nigel zurückkommt. Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten?"

Wenn man mal die wilde Unordnung aus verlassenen angeschlagenen Tassen, gräulichen Kekskrümeln und bereits haarigen Kaffeeflecken auf dem Tisch betrachtete, war Feelicitas ganz froh das Severus entschieden ablehnte. Einen Moment später kam schon die Entwarnung, das niemand mehr da war, der dumme Fragen stellen würde und so führten sie ihren Weg zu den Zellen hin fort. Der alberne Wächter schien einen Narren an ihr gefunden zu haben, vielleicht sah man in Askaban auch nicht häufig mysteriöse Frauen.

„Na waren sie schon mal in Askaban, oder können sie eine Rundführung vertragen?" fragte er sie und schlug sich wegen seinen offenkundigen Witz gegen das Bein. Keiner lachte, nur Severus schnaufte mal kurz vor lauter Genervtheit. Feelicitas schaute diesen Lester ungläubig aus dem Schatten ihrer Kapuze heraus an.

Dieser schien es etwas übel zu nehmen, das sie gar nichts sagte: „Verstehen sie? Askabanrundführung, ist doch lustig, nicht wahr?" versicherte er ihr, doch unter ihren schweigsamen Blick erstarb seine Freude.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Sagte sie, über ihren kühlen Ton selber erstaunt: „Ich war schon mal hier. Wir befinden uns glaube ich im Moment an der Abzweigung zu den Kurzstrafeninhaftierten. Was rechts ist, entsinne ich mich nicht mehr genau, ich war dort auch nie. Aber geradeaus und dann den zweiten Gang links geht es zum Hochsicherheitstrakt. Dort sitzen alle. Mörder, Verrückte – na ja eben die welche es nötig haben und nie mehr rauskommen sollen. Wie sollte ich vergessen wo deren Zellen liegen?" verkündete sie ruhig und ihr Gegenüber erstarrte. Er dachte bestimmt jetzt das schlimmste von ihr, aber Feelicitas hatte keine Lust in irgendeiner Weise seine Fehlschlüsse zu korrigieren.

Der Rest des Weges verging schweigend und kurz bevor die ersten Zellen anfingen, blieben sie stehen und Severus wimmelte Lester, den Wächter ab. Dieser war fast schon erleichtert wieder weg zu dürfen. _Wahrscheinlich erzählte er jetzt Jedem, von den neusten Enthüllungen über die Besucher._

Severus begleitete Feelicitas noch ein Paar Schritte, doch dann verharrte er. Feelicitas schaute ihn irritiert an: „Worauf wartest du?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ich werde nicht mitgehen." Verkündete er strikt. In Feelicitas brannte ein wilder Gedankensturm auf: „Aber-?" wollte sie fragen, doch er sah sie nur ungerührt an: „Herzukommen ist schon ein hohes Risiko für mich, nicht nur Lucius kennt mein Gesicht. Mitgehen kann ich nicht, er wird ein Riesenaufheben machen und dann weiß jeder wirklich, was hier vor sich geht. Du musst diese Sache alleine machen. Ich achte derweil darauf, das niemand etwas mitanhören kann." Damit wandte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

Es war dunkel in dem Zwischengang und Feelicitas fühlte sich zurückgestoßen. _Ich kann doch nicht-_ ertönte ein flehender Gedanke, doch noch bevor sie ihn zuende gedacht hatte ertönte schon ein neuer. _Du wirst es trotzdem tun müssen_.

Jetzt wo Feelicitas ganz alleine in der Dunkelheit stand, vernahm sie die Geräusche, die die Stille durchdrangen. Und obwohl kein einziger Dementor auf der Insel war, hing immer noch diese eisige Kälte der Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Luft. Eigentlich war es sehr leise, doch man hörte leises wimmern, husten und irgendwelches Klimpern. Mal weiter weg, mal näher dran. Die normalen Geräusche von Askaban. Sie riss sich aus ihrer eigenen Starre und trat in den Gang, mit den Hochsicherheitsinsassen. Zum ersten Mal war sie wirklich froh, das ihr Umhang ihr Schutz bot, schließlich konnte niemand sehen was sie empfand. Und Feelicitas empfand viel. Schon in der ersten Zelle, in die sie blickte, saß jemand den sie kannte. Es war Avery. Sie hatte im Sommer davon gelesen, das er und andere auch in Askaban saßen, doch so ganz geglaubt hatte sie daran nie. Warum vergaß Voldemort seine Getreuen so schnell wieder? Gab es soviel Nachschub, das kein Mangel bestand? Eigentlich konnte sie gar nicht sagen, warum sie die Gestalt auf der Pritsche sofort erkannt hatte. Avery war nicht mehr der aufdringliche Typ, dem sie damals begegnet war. Er hatte die Arme um die Knie gelegt, und zittert leicht aber unkontrolliert. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, und eingefallenen Wangen. Seine Haare waren länger geworden. Stumpf und zerzaust hingen sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Blick war leer und er schenkte seiner Betrachterin keine Beachtung.

Feelicitas ging weiter, in kaum einer der Zellen regte sich etwas, viele lagen in sich selbst verkrochen rum, aber niemanden erkannte sie mehr. Dann kam sie zu Lucius Malfoy. Feelicitas konnte es gar nicht verhindern, kaum sah sie das trotz allen Schmutzes immer noch matt glänzende silbrige Haar, da krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. Er war genauso verwahrlost wie der Rest und seine farblose Kleidung, die filzig-fettigen Strähnen und der ganze Dreck nahmen ihm mehr als nur die Würdevolle Erscheinung, die er mal hatte. Lucius Malfoy schlief auch nicht. Er saß verloren in seiner Zelle und starrte Löcher in die Wand, doch als er die Bewegung vor seinen Zellengittern sah, schaute er sie dumpf mit seinen grauen Augen an und dann erhellten sich seine Züge so plötzlich, das Feelicitas einen Schritt zurückging. Lucius machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, er kroch eilig an die Gitter und blickte sie mit glückseliger Hoffnung an. „Narzissa." entkam es ihm verträumt.

„Narzissa, hast du etwas zum essen mitgebracht?" fragte er hastig, aber sei es weil Feelicitas keine Anzeichen zeigte, irgendeine Regung an den Tag zu legen, die seine liebende Ehefrau getätigt hätte. Oder war es, weil er doch noch nicht ganz blind war. Kaum hockte er vor den Gitterstäben und versuchte einen Zipfel ihres Umhanges zu erreichen um sich zu vergewissern das er nicht träumte, hielten seine Bewegungen inne und er suchte ihren Blick. Als Feelicitas ihre Kapuze in den Nacken zog, sahen sie einander ungläubig in die Augen. Lucius mehr als nur unangenehm überrascht und Feelicitas deutlich abgestoßen. Feelicitas hätte zurückgehen können, er hätte seine Hände zurückziehen können, aber keiner rührte sich.

Erst nach einen Moment machten beide sich ruckartig frei. Lucius Miene hatte sich deutlich abgekühlt, doch er war sehr weit davon entfernt in Feelicitas Augen noch irgendeinen Schrecken auszuüben.

„Schöne Wohnung hast du hier. Vielleicht etwas minimalistisch eingerichtet, aber dir durchaus würdig." sagte sie leise und schaute auf ihn herab. Im ersten Moment schien er nichts erwidern zu können, 5 Monate Askaban schien auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen zu sein. Vielleicht hatten nicht nur die Dementoren alleine den Schrecken dieses Gemäuers erzeugt. Vielleicht war es auch, das die vielen unzähligen Alpträume jedes einzelnen der gequälten und verdorbenen Seelen, welche hier gewesen waren, ein Stück Schrecken hinterlassen hatten. Doch Lucius gebrochener Blick hielt nicht lange an: „Wie eh und je, da ändert sich nie was dran. Du bist immer noch das widerspenstige Dreckstück von damals, Feelicitas."

Das traf sie nicht, er hatte ja recht. „Scheinbar ist mir aber genau das zugute gekommen. Ich stehe hier und du hockst dort. Irgendwas musst du wohl falsch gemacht haben." Erwiderte sie mit immer größer werdender Sicherheit. Dieses Häuflein Mensch vor ihr war ein Nichts – zumindest solange er eingesperrt war. Er antwortete ihr nicht einmal.

„Nun, ich bin nicht gekommen um mich über deine Lage zu belustigen. Ich stehe hier, weil ich mit dir reden will. Es wäre also hilfreich, wenn du mir die Antworten geben würdest."

Mit so etwas schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben, trotzdem zischte er: „Vergiss es und verpiss dich."

„Na na, das ziemt sich aber nicht für den französischen Pseudoaristokraten." Versetzte sie gespielt sanft: „Also wer weiß, ob du in deinen Leben jemals noch mal jemanden etwas erzählen kannst-"

Er lachte bitter auf: „Mach dir nichts vor Mädchen, der dunkle Lord wird sich noch an uns erinnern, wenn ihm die restlichen Trottel ausgegangen sind. Ich werde dich und Severus dann sicherlich so oft ich will zum Tee besuchen."

Das brachte Feelicitas zum Kopfschütteln: „Wenn der dunkle Lord gewollt hätte, das ich dich zum Tee einlade, dann hätte er mir nicht möglich gemacht dich hier aufzusuchen. Du siehst er sieht nicht den geringsten Anlass überhaupt einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Ich weiß nicht was du ihn angetan hast. Ich bin auch nicht wegen dieser Geschichte hier, aber du wirst wohl selber sehr gut begreifen können das es mehr war, als nur deine Unfruchtbarkeit."

Er ruckte auf: „Du bist trocken wie ein Strauch gewesen. Das Severus dir ein Kind anhängen konnte musste ihn ja einige Fruchtbarkeitstränke gekostet haben. Und was mit meinen Herrn und mir ist, geht nur ihn und mich was an." Giftete er zurück.

Feelicitas verspürte keine Angst, und sie erkannte verwundert das Severus oftmals beleidigenden Kommentare sie etwas unempfindlicher für Angriffe gemacht hatten. Nun, das kam ihr gerade recht: „Gut, das akzeptiere ich. Aber was zwischen dir und meiner Mutter war, das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an."

Es zuckte in seinen Blick, ehe er sich wieder ein bekam. Feelicitas sah sich um, niemand sonst nahm auch nur wahr, das irgendwas vorging.

„Du weißt es also? Und, gefällt es dir?" fragte er leicht höhnisch.

„Oh ja," erwiderte sie unumwunden: „Vor allem das mit dem Geburtstag im Ministerium, wo du sie das erste mal gesehen hast, war schon sehr amüsant. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du auf Schlagen stehst, hätte ich es mal ausprobiert." Feelicitas wusste eigentlich nicht sehr viel über diese Aktion, doch scheinbar hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen.

„Was willst du von mir hören? Ich begehrte deine Mutter diesen halben Tiermischling, von der ich nicht einmal mehr den Namen zu nennen weiß? Ich war bereit alles zu tun um sie zu besitzen doch habe sie nie bekommen? Ich habe ihr ein unseliges Ende bereitet? Ich wollte den Auftrag des dunklen Lordes erfüllen, dir einen kleinen Bastard zu machen und dabei mehr als nur Genugtuung gespürt? Mir macht das Spaß und ich stehe dazu. Ich glaube nicht das du meinst mich bekehren zu müssen. Aber das du nur gekommen bist um dir das um die Ohren werfen zu lassen, kann wohl nicht sein."

Gut, er sprach Klartext, das war ihr mehr wert, als wenn er irgendwelche perversen Lügenmärchen erfunden hätte. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, das er sie, im Glauben es wäre Narzissa um Essen angefleht hatte, man konnte es unter der weiten Kleidung nicht sehen, aber er schien ziemlich abgenommen zu haben und dieses Gespräch brauchte seine ganze Kraft.

Feelicitas hob seinen Blick trotzend den Kopf: „Was ist der Grund, das meine Mutter Jahre nach dem Tod meines Vaters auch noch sterben musste? Warum hast du uns verfolgt?"

Lucius schaute sie nur trübe an: „Ach das. Du überschätzt mich, Feelicitas. Deine Mutter habe ich kaum dreimal in meinen Leben gesehen. Ich habe den dunklen Lord nicht extra um diesen Auftrag ersucht, er hat ihn mir einfach gegeben und ich folgte ohne nachzufragen. Das gehört zum guten Ton in unseren Reihen. Du wirst zweifellos erkennen können, das in unseren Kampf es nicht wirklich von Bedeutung war irgendwelchen Mischlingen hinterherzulaufen. Wenn es sich ergeben hätte, wäre ich vielleicht noch über sie hergefallen, aber sie zog ja einen raschen Tod vor."

Feelicitas schluckte, ob die magieundurchlässigen Gitterstäbe sie vor ihm beschützten erschien ihr gerade ungewiss. Es war eher anders rum und das musste er wissen. Schließlich hatte sie einen Zauberstab und er könnte nicht flüchten, wenn sie reinkäme. Sie atmete tief durch, dazu war noch später Zeit.

„ Warum bin ich verschont wurden? Ich glaube nicht, das du so dumm warst, dich von einer dreijährigen überrumpeln zu lassen." Fragte sie leise.

„Du warst weg und bist nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Was hätte ich machen sollen? Deine Mutter und eure Sachen habe ich verhext und somit blieb mir nicht einmal etwas um damit einen Ortungszauber zu beschwören. Du warst in keinen Kinderheim und auch im Heimatort deiner Mutter, verliefen alle Spuren im Sand. Es war peinlich und dem dunklen Lord erzählt man nichts von solchen Rückschlägen. Er hat mich nicht einmal mehr nach der Sache gefragt, sonst hätte er wohl eher erfahren das du noch irgendwo bist. Ich habe dich sofort bei deiner Folterung erkannt. Aber so schlimm war der Verdruss des Lords nicht, als er selber merkte, wer das Mädchen ist, welches ihm Jahre später zufällig in die Arme lief. Ich habe es jedenfalls überlebt. Und, bist du nicht gekommen um Rache zu nehmen?"

Feelicitas fühlte keine allzu großen Rachegefühle in sich. Sie verspürte nur ein wenig Bedauern, das er ihr keine weiteren Angaben machen konnte. Aber alles was er sagte machte nur deutlich, das Voldemort seine Pläne irgendwann zwischen der ersten und zweiten Herrschaft geändert hatte. _Da hatte er aber Glück, das deine Familie noch nicht ganz ausgelöscht war, sonst hätte er ewig suchen müssen_. Ja aber was suchte er denn?

Ihr nachdenklicher Blick entging selbst Lucius nicht: „Deine Hand liegt jetzt schon die ganze Zeit an deinem Zauberstab. Da frage ich mich doch, was willst du jetzt tun?" Viel Besorgnis lag nicht in seinen Blick. Es machte ihr nicht sehr viel aus, das er es überhaupt nicht für möglich hielt ihm etwas ernsthaftes zu tun. Sie wusste selber besser zu was sie fähig war und bis eben hatte sie auch gewusst was sie davon tun wollte. Aber egal was sie machte, ihm ging es sowieso schon schlecht und es wäre ein viel zu gnädiger Tod. Irgendwann, wenn das alles vorbei sein würde, dann würde er noch den Lohn für seine Taten bekommen. Der einzige Erfolg wäre ihre persönliche Bestätigung es ihm gezeigt zu haben. Aber darauf konnte sie verzichten, dieser Mann der zu schwach war um sich auf den eigenen Füßen zu halten, war ihre Mühe nicht wert. Und so erwiderte sie nur mit der Kälte die sie für ihn empfand: „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Und dann werde ich nie wieder einen Gedanken an dich verschwenden. Ich weiß es mag in deinen Ohren lächerlich klingen und es wird dich auch nicht kümmern. Hier in Askaban hast du sicher auch nichts davon mitbekommen. Wenn ich gleich weg bin, dann wird niemand mehr sich deiner entsinnen. Dem dunklen Lord bist du egal, deine Frau hat längst nach würdigeren Ersatz ausgeschaut und dein Sohn kann es gar nicht erwarten sein Erbe anzutreten. Ich wünsche dir noch ein gesegnetes Leben, Lucius." Feelicitas nickte ihm zu, zog die Kapuze wieder hoch und stolzierte Hoheitsvoll hinfort. Doch an seinen letzten Blick, der ihr hinterher glitt sah sie, er hatte ihr jedes Wort geglaubt und es traf ihn tief.

Feelicitas fühlte keine Freude darüber, sie fühlte sich nur leer. Zudem war sie in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, konnte aber aus dramaturgischen Gründen nicht noch mal an Lucius Zelle vorbei. Nun, der Gang ging weiter und führte bald zu einen nächsten. Irgendwann würde sie schon wieder rausfinden. Das Askaban so ausbruchsicher sein sollte, lag bestimmt zum Teil auch an diesen Irrgarten. Leider fand sie nicht raus, sie kam nur in einen neuen Zellentrakt. Ein Paar Wächter beschäftigten sich gerade auf recht unterschiedliche Weise mit den Zelleninsassen. Feelicitas erkannte den jungen Mann, der mit ihnen im Boot gefahren war. Nigel, beaufsichtigte gerade einen recht harmlos und verängstigend aussehenden Mann, der mit Schrubber und Besen den schmuddeligen Steinboden des Ganges bearbeitete. Als Nigel die Besucherin kommen sah, überließ er dem Mann das Koordinieren seiner Bemühungen alleine und kam zu ihr: „Na Besuchszeit zuende?" fragte er recht desinteressiert und warf seinen Opfer unwirsche Blicke zu: „Der hat gute Führung, der darf manchmal aus der Zelle." Erläuterte er und Feelicitas beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging vor. Nigel schien das zu akzeptieren und folgte ihr still. Die beiden anderen Wächter, welche einen Gummischlauch und einen Eimer hielten, interessierten sich nicht weiter für sie und verschwanden im inneren einer Zelle, und so konnte sie ungestört an denen vorbeigehen. Doch bei ihren Blick hinein bekam sie immer dunklere Ahnungen und blieb doch stockend stehen. Nigel sprach sie wieder an: „Ja meistens bleibt es an der Nachtschicht hängen. Tagsüber haben wir nicht soviel Zeit einen Waschtag zu machen. Das hier sind übrigens unsere Seelenlosen, die können sich nicht selber helfen."

Feelicitas erkannte auch sofort was er meinte. Den Mann, der als nächstes in den Genuss einer Dusche kommen sollte, war wirklich keine Gegenwehr zu entlocken. Mit fachkundigen Griff wurde ihm seine zerrissene Kleidung ausgezogen. Der eine Wächter füllte mit dem Schlauch dem Anderen den Eimer, dann schütteten sie es dem teilnahmslosen Mann über den Kopf. Das es eiskalt war, musste man ihr nicht erst sagen, das zittern und die Gänsehaut ihres Opfers sagte genug. Scheinbar waren sie noch nicht zufrieden und schütteten noch mal nach, bis der Mann ein würgendes Geräusch von sich gab. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Wasser geschluckt. Dann zogen die Wächter dem tropfnassen Mann wieder seine Sachen über und verließen ihn, um sich der nächsten Zelle zuzuwenden. Feelicitas schreckte der Anblick ab und sie wäre am liebsten einfach geflüchtet, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab.

Der Mann hockte zurückgelassen auf dem Boden, und wippte leicht vor und zurück mit seinen Oberkörper. Obwohl seine weizenblonden Haare verfilzt und nass waren und er selbst nach der Wäsche noch schmutzig war. Die große, abgemagerte Gestalt und die blassen Gesichtszüge mit den Sommersprossen, erkannte sie wieder. Es war Barty Crouch, der gedankenlos in einer Ecke seiner Zelle saß. Feelicitas wurde es etwas schummrig vor Augen. Der Unterschied zu dem stolzen Todesser mit dem warmen flauschigen Mantel und dieser Kreatur war grausam und doch Realität.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt von den zwei Wachen, die irgendwas zu dem neben ihr stehenden Nigel riefen. Erst nach einem Moment drang es zu ihr durch. Der Häftling der nächsten Zelle hatte unbemerkt das zeitliche gesegnet. Kurz nachdem Nigel ihnen zur Unterstützung kam, wurde der Leichnam auf einer heraufbeschworenen Trage heraustransportiert. Der Häftling, der auf dem Gang gewischt hatte, hatte sich nahe an die Wand gedrückt und blickte nun ziemlich schreckenserfüllt auf das Geschehen. Keiner schien es für nötig befunden zu haben den ausgemergelten Körper zu verdecken, nicht einmal ein Tuch. Feelicitas sah selber das der Tote wohl am Alter gestorben war. Verfilzte, graue Strähnen wirrten um sein Gesicht.

Besonders feinfühlig gingen die Wächter nicht vor. Scheinbar war es nachlässige Routine, ein Arm hing von der Trage herab und schliff leise auf dem Boden, als sie ihn abtransportierten. Doch noch bevor sie aus dem Blickfeld verschwanden stolperte einer der Wächter über den rumstehenden Eimer und es ging ein Ruck durch ihre Last. Der Kopf des Toten drehte sich in die Richtung des Häftlings an der Wand und dieser fuhr beim Anblick des gebrochenen Blicks der dunklen Augen zusammen und klammerte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seinen Besen fest. Ob er den Toten wohl gekannt hatte? Man schrie ihn an und einige unflätige Worte fielen, schließlich robbte der Häftling unter tausend Entschuldigungen zum Eimer und nahm ihn aus dem Weg. Die Wächter samt Trage verschwanden und Feelicitas blieb alleine mit dem Häftling zurück, der in der Lache des vergossenen Wassers neben dem Eimer hockte und sie mit Furcht musterte. Feelicitas wurde es zuviel, sie wollte diesen sie scheinbar anklagenden Blick entkommen und so machte, sie das sie eilig an ihm vorbeikam. Den letzten Rest ihres Weges rannte sie durch die leeren Gänge, nur verfolgt von ihren eigenen Grauen. Was immer irgendwer hier getan hatte, sie waren alle Menschen und niemand hatte so ein Schicksal verdient.

Bald kam sie wieder zu Severus, der sie schon ungeduldig erwartete. Doch bei ihrer aufgewühlten Miene, vergaß er wohl seine Kritik: „Hast du getan was du wolltest?" fragte er knapp. Feelicitas nickte, sagen konnte sie nichts.

„Lebt er noch?" Das brachte sie dazu ihm einen mehr als fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch sie nickte nachdrücklich. Hatte er das wirklich selber für möglich gehalten?

„Etwas anderes hätte ich auch gar nicht gedacht." Sagte er leise und das beruhigte Feelicitas ungemein.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" Dazu konnte Feelicitas nur bitter lächeln: „Wie ich mich fühle? Man nennt es rettungslos verloren und es fühlt sich wirklich ganz mies an." Erwiderte sie: „Ich bin fertig mit ihm. Wenn wir jetzt nach hause aufbrechen könnten, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden." Bat sie leise und er betrachtete sie nur kurz mit einen seiner komischen Blicke. Dann wandten sie sich zum gehen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	25. Väter

Anmerkungen zu den netten Reviews in meinem Forum auf Väter 

Severus hatte seine Frau noch kurz zuhause abgeliefert und war dann wieder nach Hogwarts verschwunden. Feelicitas war wie ein Stein in ihr Bett geglitten und fiel sofort in tiefen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen regnete es zwar und im ganzen Haus war es ziemlich kalt, doch Feelicitas hätte sich nicht besser fühlen können. Sie konnte nicht wirklich Befriedigung empfinden, das Lucius Schicksal ihn in eine derartige Lage gebracht hatte, sie verspürte auch keine Enttäuschung, das sie ihm kein Haar gekrümmt hatte. Eigentlich konnte man ihre Gefühle mit einen einzigen Wort umschreiben: Gleichgültigkeit.

Und nach einer Weile Überlegung kam eine neue Zuversicht dazu. Seit damals, war sehr viel Zeit vergangen. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, genau wie Dr. Beauchamp gesagt hatte, sie hatte sich weiterentwickelt. Und wenn Lucius ihr schon nichts mehr ausmachte, dann würde eine Konfrontation mit dem dunklen Lord sie auch nicht mehr am Boden zerstören.

Aber man musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben, sie konnte gerne vorerst darauf verzichten. Er kannte vielleicht alle Antworten, aber er hatte sie ihr schon damals bewusst vorenthalten, er würde heute auch noch keinen Grund sehen seine Pläne ihr gegenüber offen zulegen.

Na ja, wenigstens vorerst gab es auch wichtigeres.

Als Feelicitas an diesen Tag den kleinen Dorfladen betrat, war verhältnismäßig wenig los. Scheinbar hielt das schlechte Wetter die Frauen in der Umgebung davon ab sich zu einer Gesprächsrunde zusammenzufinden. Die Ladeninhaberin hatte viel Zeit und bei Feelicitas Anblick verschwand sie im Nebenraum und kam mit einem Brief zurück: „Denn wollte ich noch vorbeibringen, aber das Wetter, das verstehen sie sicher Mrs. Snape." Beteuerte die Frau und Feelicitas sah sich dazu gezwungen ihr zu versichern, das es in Ordnung wäre, obwohl sie nichts anderes wollte als der Frau den Brief aus der Hand zu reißen.  
Feelicitas war froh als sie endlich wieder zuhause war und sich dem Inhalt widmen konnte. Natürlich hatte Adelaide ihr geschrieben.

_Meine liebe Feelicitas,_

_Es freut mich zu hören das es euch gut geht. Nachdem ich meinen ersten Brief schon abgeschickt hatte, hat Louis bei uns angerufen. Er klang so verzweifelt und bat mich unter Schlurzen wieder zurückzukommen. Feelicitas ich weiß wie es um euch steht, doch bitte tu etwas. Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen schauen und es ihm erklären. Er würde nur herumschreien und mir die Worte im Munde herumdrehen. Es ist besser wenn du dann etwas auf seine Behauptungen erwidern kannst. Ich will doch nur, das wir eine ganz normale Familie sind. Ich bete jeden Tag dafür. Vielleicht solltest du zu Weihnachten zu uns kommen. Nimm deinen Mann mit, ich will ihn gerne kennen lernen. _

_Deine Adelaide_

Feelicitas wurde es schwer ums Herz. Adelaide schien richtig zu leiden und ihr Pflegevater schien dem Wahnsinn nahe zu sein. Doch was sollte sie daran ändern können? Nur kurz stellte sie sich die Szene vor, mit Severus und Serena beim weihnachtlichen Festschmaus in Frankreich zu sitzen. Nein, so einfach war Adelaides Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen.

Als Severus am Freitag wiederkam sprach sie ihn darauf an und er blockte direkt ab.

„Weihnachten verbringe ich in Hogwarts. Es muss nicht sein, das irgendjemand aufmerksam wird." Sagte er knapp.

„Aufmerksam sollten die doch alle sein. Meinst du wirklich niemand weiß das du zu Frau und Kind gekommen bist und deshalb dauernd verschwindest?" Leicht ungläubig blickte Feelicitas ihn an, doch er machte keine Anstalten ihr zuzustimmen: „Es erfordert schon ein enormes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit und Vorsorge, das niemand mitbekommt, wenn ich Hogwarts fern bin. Solange es sich dabei um Nächte und geringe Teile des Wochenendes handelt, ist das nicht weiter auffällig, aber gerade an Weihnachten wird es auffallen."

Feelicitas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Aber die Schüler wissen es doch, oder?"

„Es gibt vereinzelte Gerüchte, die durch das Slytherinhaus strömen, aber nichts näheres aussagen. Draco Malfoy hat zweifellos zur Verbreitung beigetragen, aber ich garantierte dir kein anderer Schüler dieser Schule hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung was nur Slytherins angeht."

Leicht enttäuscht lehnte Feelicitas sich auf dem Sessel zurück: „Also werde ich nicht nur meiner Mutter absagen müssen, sondern Weihnachten alleine mit Serena verbringen müssen?"

Er nickte nur.

„Okay," sagte Feelicitas recht unbekümmert: „Dann beantrage ich zu Weihnachten Ausgang."

Das brachte ihn etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht: „Du willst alleine nach Frankreich?"

„Nein," versicherte sie leicht gedehnt: „Noch mal alleine nach Frankreich wäre Mord. Weihnachten werde ich wohl bei den Evonshares verbringen dürfen. Dort bin ich solange sicher, wie du mir Rückendeckung gibst. Sag einfach ich wäre in Embrun bei Großmutter und du hättest mich dort persönlich abgeliefert. Ich glaube niemand wird mich für die paar Tage weiter vermissen. Selbst Todesser feiern doch bestimmt Weihnachten und sind deswegen etwas abgelenkt, oder? " Das es kein Vorschlag war, sondern ihr ganzer Ernst, hatte sie eindeutig klargestellt.

„Wenn ich das genehmige, dann nur, wenn du sehr, sehr gut auf Serena achtest und keinen Aufruhr veranstaltest." Natürlich nickte sie mit allem Ernst und entgegnete seinen mahnenden Blick. Scheinbar aber schien er dort noch auf etwas anderes zu stoßen: „Du willst noch etwas?"

Feelicitas lächelte ihn an: „In der Vorweihnachtszeit ist der beste Moment um seine Familie aufzusuchen. Wenn du mir hilfst meinen Pflegevater zu begegnen werde ich dich mit Serena zu deinen begleiten. Nicht, das ich das nicht alleine können würde, aber ich werde in Frankreich jemanden brauchen, der einen Geheimnisverwahrungszauber ausführen kann. Ich werde nämlich nicht zulassen, das meine Mutter und mein Bruder weiterhin ungeschützt sind, wenn sie zurückkehren. Außerdem könnte man vor Ort wegen dem Artefarkt weiter nach Spuren suchen."

Eigentlich hatte Feelicitas gedacht, das er es ablehnen würde, doch das tat er nicht. „Heißt das du hilfst mir?" fragte sie erleichtert, als er nickte, doch so einfach war es nicht.

„Für den Schutzzauber muss der Geheimnisverwahrer dabei sein. Ich werde es nicht machen und du wirst es auch nicht tun. Also wen willst du sonst nehmen, der magisch ist?" Das war natürlich ein Rückschlag, doch Feelicitas musste nicht sehr lange überlegen: „Verfügt Evangelice über genug magische Unarten?" fragte sie interessiert und daran schien er nicht gedacht zu haben.

„Durchaus genug für unsere Zwecke." Gestand er schließlich ein.

Feelicitas schrieb ihrer Mutter sofort zurück:

_Maman,_

_Du hast mich überredet. Was deinen liebenswerten Mann angeht, kümmere dich nicht weiter drum. Ich werde deinen Wunsch mehr als nur beherzigen und selber mal nach dem rechten schauen. Ich hatte sowieso vor euch bald mal wieder zu besuchen, näheres besprechen wir dann noch. Vielleicht wird es ja was mit dem friedlichen Weihnachtsessen, auch wenn weder Severus, Serena oder ich daran teilnehmen können. Aber Louis wird sich sicher freuen mich schon bald zu sehen und um so mehr wird es sein kaltes Herz erwärmen, welch nette Geschichte ich zu erzählen habe. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. (Ich nehme Severus mit, der wird uns schon auseinanderhalten wenn die Situation eskaliert.)_

_Feelicitas_

Doch vorerst gerieten die geplanten Besuche wieder in den Hintergrund. Es war schon sehr spät, als es plötzlich an der Türe klingelte. Severus warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und öffnete selber. Wenig später stand Lennart Gray im Wohnzimmer. Feelicitas Blick sprach Bände und Lennart war bei ihren Anblick eindeutig unwohl und hielt Distanz. Severus merkte nicht, das irgendwas zwischen ihnen vorging.

„Guten Abend Feelicitas." Sagte Lennart ein wenig verhalten. Feelicitas hätte ihn gerne in der Luft zerrissen, doch sie rührte sich nicht: „Ich glaube es ist nicht gerade ein guter Abend, wenn sie uns mit ihrer Anwesendheit beehren Mr. Gray. Zweifellos bringen sie keine sehr guten Nachrichten." Es missfiel ihm deutlich, das sie so derart distanziert war, doch Feelicitas hatte nur einen kühlen Blick für ihn übrig.

„Nein, es handelt sich eher um sehr gute Nachrichten, Feelicitas." Erwiderte Lennart Gray mit einen Lächeln und folgte dann Severus in das Arbeitszimmer.

Feelicitas blieb wie immer alleine zurück. Das Lennart plötzlich wieder in der Türe stand, brachte ihre Gefühle zum kochen. Doch leider konnte sie keine Abkühlung finden. Denn der Grund seiner Anwesendheit enthüllte nur, das seine Tätigkeit Fortschritte gebracht hatte. Irgendeinen angeblichen Spion oder Namen schien er herausgefunden zu haben. Und was in ihren Ohren eher schlechtes bedeutete, hielt er für eine gute Nachricht? Irgendwer redete hier aneinander vorbei. Als Todesser musste man sicherlich immer auf die Bedeutung seiner Worte achten. Severus stand direkt neben ihm, da wäre er ja dumm gewesen sich anmerken zu lassen, das er irgendwas bedauerte.

Nach einer relativ kurzen Weile kamen die Beiden wieder, Severus schmiss Lennart fast schon heraus und es bot sich keine Gelegenheit ihn anzusprechen. Nachdem sie wieder alleine waren, verschwand Severus noch mal kurz und als er wiederkam, schmiss sie ihm fragende Blicke zu: „Und hat er es wirklich geschafft irgendjemanden zu denunzieren?" fragte sie leicht angespannt, doch Severus blieb ruhig: „Ich habe gerade Dumbledore kontaktiert und ihm den Namen genannt, doch er wollte mir nicht sagen, ob es der Wahrheit entspricht."

Dumbledore redete nicht mit ihm? Was war da denn los? Sein düsterer Blick verhieß nichts gutes und so wollte Feelicitas auch nicht weiter nachfragen. Doch nach einer Weile tat sie es doch: „Wenn es wirklich ein Spion ist. Kann dieser dann glaubhaft dem dunklen Lord versichern, das er keiner ist?"

Severus schnaufte: „Selbst wenn er keiner ist, hat er überhaupt die Chance irgendwas richtig stellen zu können?" fragte er zurück, warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu und verließ sie dann. Es erschien hart, aber natürlich hatte er recht.

Die Zeit zog vorbei und es war mittlerweile das zweite Adventswochenende, als sie ihren Besuchsmarathon angingen. Zuerst wollten sie Severus Vater Tobias besuchen. Feelicitas wusste nicht so recht, was sie erwartete, doch zog sie ihrer Tochter ein dunkelrotes Kleidchen an und befestigte sogar ein weißes Band in den kleinen schwarzen Löckchen. Serena sah plötzlich ein halbes Jahr älter aus, aber immerhin, es stand ihr besser als immer nur Strampelhöschen und Pastelltöne. Und sie machte trotz ihrer neuen Greiffertigkeiten keine Anstalten sich das Band aus den Haaren zu reißen. Ein wahrhaft braves Mädchen.

Sie apparierten in eine triste Gegend, die sehr nach verkommenen Krankenhausgarten aussah. Das Altenheim war dementsprechend erst mal abschreckend und Feelicitas warf Severus einen wahrhaft verdammenden Blick zu, den er nicht weiter beachtete.

Kaum waren sie im Haus, erstarb auch ihre letzte Hoffnung, das Magie im Spiel war. Schließlich hatten sie nicht umsonst ihre Umhänge zuhause gelassen. Das hier schien ein Muggelaltenheim der niedersten Art zu sein. Eine halbwegs nette Pflegerin führte sie auf Nachfragen hin zum ersten Stock und bald gelangten sie in einen Aufenthaltsraum.

Die Pflegerin schaute sich um, aber scheinbar war der Gesuchte nicht dabei: „Ich gehe mal schauen, wo er ist." Beruhigte sie die beiden Besucher und ließ sie alleine stehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da gab es für einige Bewohner des Heims etwas interessanteres als den alten Schwarzweißfilm im Fernseher. Es war Feelicitas bereits bekannt, das Babys und Tiere alte Menschen begeisterten, aber ein wenig aufdringlich fand sie die vielen Nachfragen und Bekundungen, wie süß die Kleine doch sei, schon. Und Severus schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Beide atmeten erleichtert auf, als endlich die Pflegerin zurückkehrte und sie zu einem Zimmer führte.

„Mr. Snape, sie haben Besuch bekommen. Schauen sie mal ihre Familie ist da." säuselte die Pflegerin, als hätte sie es mit einem Kleinkind zu tun.

Feelicitas hätte niemals gedacht, das Tobias Snape so – normal sein könnte. Vor ihr stand ein eher kleiner weißhaariger Mann, der scheinbar längst die Siebzig überschritten hatte und wohl irgendeine Krankheit mit sich herumschleppte, aber bei den herabwürdigenden Worten der Pflegerin die Augen verdrehte. Diesen Blick kannte Feelicitas schon zur Genüge von seinen Sohn, deshalb zweifelte sie auch keine Sekunde daran, vor dem falschen Mann zu stehen. Nun, früher war er bestimmt eine imposante Gestalt, doch der Anblick in Pyjama und schlecht sitzenden, offenen Morgenmantel ließ ihn eher nur noch mitleiderregend aussehen.

Immerhin erkannten sich Vater und Sohn sofort wieder.

„Guten Tag Vater." sagte Severus ziemlich kühl und sein Vater schwieg dazu. Vielmehr schien er ergründen zu wollen, was Feelicitas und Serena bei ihm wollten.

„Wer ist-?" hub er gerade trocken an, doch Severus schnaufte nur: „Das dort sind meine Tochter und meine Frau." stieß er leicht ungehalten hervor. Scheinbar kannte Severus den Zustand seines Vaters doch besser, als vermutet. Tobias Snape hatte plötzlich einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

Feelicitas stand zwischen den Beiden und wusste nicht , was sie machen sollte. Sie versuchte Severus Blick auf sich zu ziehen, doch der fixierte immer noch seinen Vater, schüttelte den Kopf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Feelicitas war empört. Was sollte das? Was immer Tobias Snape auch gerade gedacht haben mochte, er sagte doch nichts fieses. Doch Severus war schon weg und Feelicitas stand dem alten Mann alleine gegenüber.

„Guten Tag Mr. Snape, ich bin Feelicitas." Sagte sie schließlich freundlich, doch Tobias drehte sich einfach um und ging in sein Zimmer. So leicht ließ Feelicitas sich nicht abschrecken, sie packte Serena fester und folgte ihm. Am Fenster stand ein Sessel, auf den ließ er sich jetzt sinken und betrachtete sie mit unergründlicher Miene. Er machte keine Anstalten, ihr einen Platz anzubieten und so ließ sich Feelicitas einfach auf die nahe Bettkante sinken und betrachtete die kitschige Blumenvase neben dem Bett. Scheinbar gehörte so was zum Inventar jedes Zimmers. Einen Moment betrachtete er sie noch etwas komisch, dann hellte sich sein Blick auf: „Wie heißt das Mädchen?" Nun immerhin ein Anfang, den man Nutzen konnte.

„Serena Eileen." Sagte Feelicitas mit derselben ungezwungenen Freundlichkeit wie immer. Die Reaktion war ein deutliches Nicken, doch irgendwie wurde Feelicitas das Gefühl nicht los, das dieser Mann auch geistig nachließ.

„Ganz wie seine Mutter." sagte er leise. Feelicitas verstand nicht was er meinte. Sah Serena ihr selber ähnlich? Sah Serena, Eileen Prince ähnlich? Wegen dem Namen?

Doch er machte keine Anstalten es ihr zu erläutern und so nickte sie einfach mit einem lächeln.

Darüber kam eine der Altenpflegerinnen ins Zimmer. Es war eine andere, als die vom Empfang und sie machte nicht gerade ein sehr freundliches Gesicht, als sie den Besuch gewahrte. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr nicht recht, das man sie bei ihrer Arbeit beobachten konnte. Aber nach einen kurzen Moment erstrahlte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen: „Ja sie haben ja Besuch Tobias. Wollen sie mir die Damen mal vorstellen?"

Er wollte nicht, sondern drehte nur den Kopf weg. Feelicitas verspürte genauso wenig Interesse, aber dann klärte sie die Frau auf.

„Tobias, machen sie nicht so ein Gesicht. Sie haben mir doch immer soviel von ihrer Familie erzählt, warum erwähnten sie da nicht ihre süße Enkeltochter?"

Feelicitas konnte verstehen, das diese Frau nicht gerade seine liebste Pflegerin war, irgendetwas lag in ihren Ton, das einen sofort auf die Nerven ging. Schon alleine diese vertrauliche Anrede beim Vornamen, hätte jeden genervt.

Was wollte die Frau eigentlich hier? Feelicitas verfolgte sie mit fragenden Blicken, aber scheinbar war es unmöglich in ihrer Anwesendheit zu arbeiten. Stattdessen hatte die Pflegerin ein neues Ziel.

„Wissen sie Mrs. Snape unser Tobias erzählt uns dauernd, das seine Familie zaubern kann." Verkündete sie verschwörerisch. Tobias zuckte zusammen und Feelicitas sah ihn leicht ungläubig an, doch die Pflegerin redete unbekümmert weiter.

„Ja das Alter, wir sagen Tobias natürlich immer das er wieder herumspinnt, aber sie kennen das sicher selber. Kaum nimmt er seine Medikamente, dann geht seine Phantasie mit ihm durch."

Feelicitas hatte von Anfang an bezweifelt, das Severus Vater solche Dinge einfach enthüllen würde. Er tat ihr Leid.

„Was bringt sie dazu solche Dinge als Unsinn darzustellen?" fragte sie die Pflegerin eisig: „Glauben sie mir, sie haben kein Recht dazu mir etwas über meinen Schwiegervater erzählen zu dürfen. Zum einen sollten sie sich in ihren Beruf für solch einen Mangel an Feingefühl und Diskretion in Grund und Boden schämen und andererseits, um solche Dinge verstehen zu können, fehlen zumindest ihnen noch einige Jahrzehnte seiner Lebenserfahrung." Der Blick der Pflegerin wurde hart wie Beton: „Dürfte ich sie dann freundlich bitten den Raum zu verlassen, oder wollen sie mit ansehen, wie ihr geehrter Schwiegervater einen Einlauf verpasst bekommt?" zischte sie zurück. Feelicitas reichte es, was waren das hier für Zustände? Da bekam der arme Mann scheinbar so selten Besuch und dann wurde dieser auch noch gestört und vergrault. Sie ging mit Serena raus um Severus einiges an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch diesen fand sie weder auf dem Flur, noch im Aufenthaltsraum.

Nach einigen Minuten begegnete sie aber der Pflegerin auf dem Gang. Diese wich ihrem Blick unfreundlich aus und verschwand. Die Türe zum Zimmer von Mr. Snape stand offen und so ging sie wieder herein.

Ob man ihm gerade wirklich einen Einlauf zugemutet hatte, konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber er sah deutlich müder als eben aus.

„Ich dachte ihr kommt nicht wieder." sagte er leicht heiser, ein leichtes Glitzern stand in seinen Augen. Feelicitas setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante: „Ich habe Severus gesucht."

Sie wollte gerade einige Probleme ansprechen, da fing er an zu reden: „ Lass ihn ruhig da wo er ist. Alleine kann ich besser mit dir reden, Kind."

Etwas befremdet war sie doch, hatte sie bis jetzt eindeutige Parallelen zwischen Vater und Sohn vermutet, so zeigte sich jetzt, das Severus doch genauso viel von seiner Mutter abbekommen haben musste. Tobias erschien ihr plötzlich wie ein ganz neuer Mensch.

„Bist du auch eine von denen?" fragte er leise und fast schon angstvoll. Nach einigen Zögern nickte Feelicitas, wand aber ein: „Ich bin bei Mug... normalen Menschen aufgewachsen." Scheinbar war das eine Antwort mit der er leben konnte, seine Züge wurden etwas weicher.

„ Sie geben mir immer so viele Tabletten, und dann rede ich manchmal etwas wirr, wie man sagt."

Feelicitas wurde es immer mehr unwohl: „Sie sind aber nicht so altersenil, wie die glauben. Lassen sie die ruhig denken sie sind verrückt, das bringt einen auch viele Vorteile. Glauben sie mir, das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung." Versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, doch er lächelte nur schwach.

„Wie kam es das sie meinen missratenen Sohn geheiratet haben? Gibt es keine unverheirateten reinmagischen Frauen in seinen Alter mehr, oder warum muss man sich an so eine junge Frau binden?" fragte er ernst. Feelicitas spürte nicht nur Neugier, sondern auch Sorge in seinen Worten. Trotz seines leicht harschen Tons, nahm sie es ihm nicht übel: „Mr. Snape, ganz so fanatisch ist ihr Sohn nicht." versicherte sie eifrig, innerlich rechnete sie aber den Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und seiner eigenen Frau aus und kam zu einen erstaunlichen Ergebnis: „Vielleicht hat er das von ihnen geerbt. Junge Frauen haben manche Vorteile. Manche Menschen meinen, die Frauen ließen sich schneller einschüchtern. Aber seien sie versichert, wir kommen miteinander gut zurecht." Es freute ihn nicht gerade was sie sagte, doch er äußerte nichts.

„Ich habe Eileen geliebt, trotz allem was ER sagen mag." Bemerkte er schließlich, doch sein Blick war etwas entrückt. Feelicitas wusste nicht viel von Severus Kindheit, aber sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben. Eileen schien aber schon länger tot zu sein.

„Na ja, das ist wohl der Grund, weswegen die meisten Menschen geheiratet haben." Sagte sie wage, doch er antwortete nicht: „Soll ich Severus holen gehen?" fragte Feelicitas sanft, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Selten hatte Feelicitas etwas traurigeres gesehen: „Nein, nein dann wird es nur laut. Kann die Kleine schon laufen?"

Das war der Beweis, Serena wirkte zu ernst in den Kleid. „Sie ist gerade mal fünf Monate alt, so schnell geht das nicht. Aber wir arbeiten gerade am sitzen."

„Ich habe auch mal eine Tochter haben wollen."

In diesen Moment riss jemand die Türe auf, ein Pfleger erschien und rief in einer Lautstärke, die jeden Gehörlosen aus dem Schlaf gerissen hätte: „Tobias komm doch auch. Wir wollen doch gleich Adventsingen." Eine erstaunliche Wandlung ging in Mr. Snape vor, er wurde seltsam rot im Gesicht und keifte los: „Hau endlich ab, du Rotzbengel. Ihr könnt euch euer Adventsingen hinter die Ohren stecken. Ich sitze hier mit meiner Schwiegertochter und Enkelin und ich will meine Ruhe haben." Unterstützend zu seinen erstaunlich Kraftvollen Worten flog dem Pfleger die geschmacklose Blumenvase entgegen und prallte gegen die Wand. Leider war sie aus unkaputtbaren Kunststoff. Scheinbar schmiss Tobias Snape schon mal öfters mit Dingen. Der Pfleger machte eine hochnäsige Miene und stolzierte davon ohne die Türe zu schließen. Serena verfolgte das Geschehen mit stillen Interesse.

Das Schreien schien ihn ziemlich geschafft zu haben, er sah aus, als müsste er dringend einen Erholungsschlaf halten, doch Feelicitas hütete sich ihm das vorzuschlagen. Doch vielleicht hatte er es sich selber schon eingestanden: „Du solltest jetzt gehen Mädchen, es war schön euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich kann endlich wieder Zuversicht haben, das ich unsere Familie nicht in den Ruin gezogen habe, als ich Eileen heiratete. Sag meinen Sohn, das er vor Februar nicht wieder auftauchen soll, außer wenn er euch wieder mitbringt." Verkündete er immer noch ein wenig grimmig. Dann fing er an zu husten und es hörte sich nicht sehr gut an. Feelicitas war es noch nicht so aufgefallen, schließlich war sie sehr warm angezogen. Aber dadurch das dauernd die Türe zum Flur offen stand, zog es irgendwie kalt durch das Zimmer.

Es fiel ihr schwer, den Mann einfach alleine zu lassen, aber er wollte es nicht anders. Sie verabschiedete sich, ließ ihn Serena kurz abknuddeln und machte sich dann davon.

Severus fand sie vor dem Haus in der kargen Grünanlage. Sie überreichte ihm wortlos seine Tochter und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften: „Du magst deinen Vater nicht. Okay, das kann ich verstehen. Er mag dich auch nicht. Das kann man auch sehr gut verstehen. Aber das du es dich wagst, ihn in diesen miesen Tollhaus verkommen zu lassen, ist wirklich unter aller Würde. Und dann lässt du mich auch einfach mit ihm stehen, als wärst du feiger als der räudigste Hund. Was ist mir dir los? Dein Vater ist kurz davor zu sterben und du stellst auf stur. Ich hätte dir da mehr Vernunft zugetraut." Zwei Augenpaare schauten ziemlich ungerührt auf ihren Ausbruch und Feelicitas verstummte. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Sie riss mit einen Schnauben ihm Serena wieder aus dem Arm und dann blitzte sie ihn an. Ihr Kind musste das ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen.

„Hat er gewollt das ich komme?" fragte Severus ruhig.

„ Er will dich nicht vor Februar wiedersehen. Aber bis dahin kann es geschehen, das du nur noch einen Sarg zu Gesicht bekommst. Was auch zwischen euch steht, das könnte die letzte Chance gewesen sein es zu begraben."

Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und schlug einen Weg ins Gebüsch ein, der zum Apparieren geeignet wäre. Severus folgte ihr. Kurz bevor er Anstalten machte die Reise anzutreten, sagte er aber noch: „ Gerade von dir hätte ich gedacht, du könntest es verstehen. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt oder du machst mir etwas vor um von deinen eigenen Familiengeschichten abzulenken."

Feelicitas entzog sich seinen Bestreben sie am Arm zu fassen: „Selbst wenn es so wäre, könnte ich es dir garantiert nicht lange vorenthalten. " Dann ließ sie ihn machen.

Kaum waren sie zuhause, steckte Feelicitas die müde Serena in die Wanne. Eigentlich sollte sie sofort ins Bett, aber sie litt unter etwas Durchfall und Feelicitas kam gegen den Geruch nicht an. Nachdem ihr Nachwuchs im Bett war, befreite sich Feelicitas selber von ihren stinkenden Sachen und nahm ein Bad. Das Altenheim und Tobias Snape selber hatten einen leicht süßlichen Geruch hinterlassen. Geruch den man nur mit Tod oder Krankheit verbinden konnte. Ob sie jemals in ihren Leben ihren Schwiegervater noch mal zu Gesicht bekommen würde, war fraglich. Das Ende der Geschichte war leicht abzusehen, das es so düster aussehen würde, machte sie aber ziemlich traurig.

Am späten Nachmittag des selben Tages kamen Severus und Feelicitas in ihrem Heimatdorf an. Feelicitas war es etwas schwindelig, sie apparierte nicht gerne an der Seite von jemand anderen und schon gar nicht so oft am Tag. Immerhin war sie beim Aufprall nicht auf den Hintern gefallen. Die schlafende Serena hatten sie schweren Herzens in der Obhut von Weirdy gelassen. Aber schon bei den letzten Malen, schien es zu keinen Zwischenfällen gekommen zu sein und so machte sich Feelicitas keine unnötigen Gedanken dazu. Viel mehr beschäftigte sie die Aufgabe, die vor ihr lag. Es würde nicht leicht sein irgendetwas zu erreichen, aber versuchen musste man es. Sie wagte viel damit, denn Severus konnte französisch und egal welche Wendung das Gespräch nehmen konnte, sie würde ihren Pflegevater nicht davon abhalten können sich verständlich zu machen und Severus aus einigen Bemerkungen auszuschließen.

Die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne glitzerten durch die Bäume um das große Herrenhaus. Es ging auf sechs Uhr zu, Louis de Fresy würde also zuhause sein. Doch es dauerte lange bis sich auf ihr Klingeln, im Flur schwere Tritte näherten und die Türe aufgerissen wurde. Wer wen zuerst erkannte konnte man nicht sagen. Feelicitas stellte fest, das ihr Pflegevater ziemlich gealtert schien, zudem schien er seit einiger Zeit auch nicht einen Gedanken an sein Äußeres verschwendet zu haben. Adelaides Abwesendheit tat ihm nicht gut. Doch der Härte in seinen Zügen tat das keinen Abbruch. Die armen Schüler.

In Louis Blick kam erst Verständnis auf, als er die Gestalt von Severus erkannt hatte. Er schwenkte zurück auf Feelicitas und seine Augen weiteten sich: „DU!" fuhr es ihm entrüstet heraus und er war im Begriff die Türe zuzuklatschen. _Das wird ein schöner Abend_, durchfuhr es Feelicitas. Severus schien das ganze schon zu kennen und ein Blick von ihm brachte ihren Pflegevater dazu, sein Ansinnen aufzugeben: „Na gut, dann kommt doch rein." Louis ließ die Türe mit einem Ruck los und ging einen Schritt zurück..

„Danke." Sagte Feelicitas erleichtert, doch der Falsche bezog es auf sich.

„Nichts da danke, Felicia. Wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, das dein Gemahl dir gewachsen ist, könntest du dir jetzt die Beine in den Bauch stehen. Wo ist eigentlich dein kleiner Bastard, bist du ihn auch schon wieder losgeworden?" verächtlich spie Louis das Wort aus. Feelicitas wollte ihm gerade etwas passendes an den Kopf werfen, als sie einen leichten Druck an ihren Ärmel wahrnahm. Severus zog sie etwas zur Seite und baute sich bedrohlich vor seinen Schwiegervater auf: „Mr. de Fresy, wenn sie mit ihrer Äußerung meine Tochter gemeint haben sollten, dann-"

Zu Feelicitas Entsetzen platzte ihr Pflegevater in Severus Worte: „Habe ich mit ihnen gesprochen? Das hier ist eine Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Tochter, also halten sie sich raus."

Ein wenig unwohl stand Feelicitas zwischen ihnen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das die beiden sich ähneln könnten. Langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, wie das erste Treffen zwischen ihnen wohl verlaufen war. Zwei Männer, beide Lehrer, beide gewohnt das ihr Wort Gesetz war und ängstlicher Gehorsam folgte. Vielleicht hätte sie Severus doch nicht mitnehmen sollen. Ihr war es zum weglaufen und doch blieb sie stehen. Nach den Worten die sie heute zu Severus gesagt hatte, wäre Rückzug eine schlechte Wahl. Es würde zwar laut werden, aber da mussten sie durch.

Doch Severus hielt sich zu ihrem großen Erstaunen zurück und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was war denn mit dem los?

Feelicitas räusperte sich: „Du willst mit mir reden? Dazu solltest du als erstes dieses Gesäusele lassen und halt meine Töchter raus. Kannst du mich nicht einmal, bei meinen wahren Namen nennen? Es ist eine Farce die du betreibst. Ich war nie deine Tochter Felicia de Fresy, wie hätte ich deinem Traumbild auch nur ansatzweise gerecht werden können? Du hast immer unmögliches verlangt. Ich bin Feelicitas Lefay, ob es dir passt oder nicht." Louis starrte sie nur mit aufkommender Wut an, Feelicitas war es egal, sie war noch nicht fertig: „Und du alter Mistkerl, bist alles, aber du warst nie mein Vater." Zischte sie hinzu.

„Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so. Ich bin dein Vater und du hast mir Respekt zu zollen." Keifte er los. Feelicitas vermutete mittlerweile das Alkohol im Spiel war. Sonst hätte er erst mit seinen Vorwürfen angefangen, wenn sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren. Severus schnaubte nur, kam ihr aber nicht zur Hilfe. Was dachte er wohl jetzt?

„Respekt?" ächzte Feelicitas giftig: „Du redest mir von Respekt? Und seit wann bist du so darauf versessen mein Vater sein zu wollen? Du hast ja nicht einmal Unterlagen darüber, also tu nicht so."

Das schien ihn zu beschäftigen: „Ach, du hast es rausgefunden? Ja, schlau warst du ja schon immer." Sagte er mit plötzlich müder leiser Stimme und gewahrte wohl erst jetzt wieder, das sie immer noch im Flur bei offener Haustüre standen: „Kommt rein." Sagte er knapp und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Seine plötzliche Vernunft ging sogar soweit ihnen Plätze und Getränke anzubieten. Feelicitas ließ es verwundert zu, es änderte nichts daran, das dieser Abend niemals ruhig verlaufen würde. Aber vielleicht dämmte es die Aggressivität in der Luft etwas ein. Severus nahm den Wein an, setzte sich aber nicht, sondern betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang aus dem Fenster zum Garten heraus. Feelicitas erfüllte eine Ahnung, das es eine Taktik war. _Lass sie reden und stör nicht, dabei wirst du mehr erfahren können, als wenn du dich einmischst_. Feelicitas wäre gerne auch so ruhig geblieben, doch kaum hatte Louis ihr wortlos ein Glas Milch hingestellt, fühlte sie ihr Temperament wieder hochkommen. Nun, aus Wein machte sie sich nicht viel, aber es war schon unverschämt von ihm.

Mit Funkelnden Blick beäugte sie, wie Louis sich in seinen Sessel setzte und kurz seine Gäste betrachtete: „Nun, ich war schon immer der Meinung wir hätten es dir irgendwann sagen müssen. Adelaides Jammern hatte mich aber davon schnell abgebracht." Sagte er ziemlich ruhig, doch die nächsten Worte kamen deutlich gereizter raus: „Du warst drei Jahre alt und schon ein verdorbener Rotzlöffel. Adelaide hatte ihre liebe Not mit dir. Sie liebte dich schon immer über alles und dabei bist du ihre Liebe gar nicht wert."

Feelicitas seufzte: „Ach, war das so? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau, ich war wohl zu jung. Aber wenn man sich unser Familienalbum anschaut, dann sucht man dich auf den Bildern dort vergebens. Es war deine Frau Adelaide, die mich großgezogen hat, das stimmt. Aber wie kannst du uns beurteilen, wenn du in den schönen Momenten nie da warst? Sobald du kamst zog eine Wolke auf und Maman traute sich kaum einen Finger zu krümmen, du hattest nie etwas anderes im Sinn als mich möglichst bald wieder loszuwerden."

„Hätte ich es mal geschafft." Bemerkte er mit einen Hauch von Trauer und schaute sie ernst an: „Glaub mir Feelicitas du warst ein so süßes Kind. Als Adelaide dich das aller erste Mal sah, damals als du in der Hecke unserer Einfahrt hocktest, hast du auch mich täuschen können. Du zittertest wie ein kleines Vöglein, das aus dem Nest gefallen ist. Du hast nach deiner Mama geweint und dich so verzweifelt in die Arme von Adelaide geworfen, das ich selber keinen klaren Gedanken mehr finden konnte. Wir wünschten uns so sehr ein Kind und nie war es dazu gekommen. Und obwohl wir damals noch überhaupt nicht daran denken konnten, das du eine richtige Waise warst und nicht einfach nur aus dem Nachbarhaus stammtest, Adelaides erster Gedanke war dich zu behalten. Ich weiß es noch wie heute: _Schau sie dir an. Gott hat ein Wunder geschehen lassen. Wir haben eine Tochter, Louis._ Sagte sie und ihr Blick ließ mein Herz dahinschmelzen. Sie war so glücklich. Wir behielten dich vorerst und ich hörte mich um. Nirgendwo schienst du vermisst zu werden, man hörte nur von einer Frau, die mit ihrer Tochter plötzlich verschwunden war. Adelaide hat es dir vielleicht schon einmal gesagt, aber wir dachten wirklich deine Mutter hätte dich sitzen gelassen." Zum aller ersten Mal in ihren Leben, konnte Feelicitas Louis Sicht verstehen, doch es war zuviel gefolgt, als das es sie noch gerührt hatte. Aber ein wenig Wehmut überdeckte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Groll. Alles hätte so anders verlaufen können, doch er hatte es nie zugelassen.

Immer noch war sein Ton, zwar kalt, aber ruhig: „Was immer geschehen war, das schien dich schwer getroffen zu haben und es dauerte Wochen bis du überhaupt wieder zu reden anfingst und die Sache scheinbar vergessen hattest. Manchmal hast du noch wirres Zeug von einer toten Taube gefaselt. Wir dachten es wäre normal, dabei hätte uns schon damals auffallen sollen, das du nicht normal warst. Jeder bekam das zu spüren nur Adelaide schien blind. Doch zum ersten Mal fiel es mir erst auf, als wir wieder Abends ausgingen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie viele Babysitter du in deinen Leben hattest, keiner hielt es länger als einen Abend durch und dann waren sie froh wenn sie nie wieder kommen mussten."

Der Vorwurf prallte ungerührt an Feelicitas ab, doch zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben erahnte sie das volle Ausmaß von Louis Hass : „Vielleicht liegt es an den Geräuschen die das alte Haus macht. Wer das nicht kennt, bekommt es schnell mit der Angst zu tun."

Louis de Fresy schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf. Seine Stimme schien entrückt und war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Oh nein mein Spatz. Es war deine Stille. Stundenlang konntest du jemanden mit diesen komischen Blick anschauen, das es ihnen unheimlich wurde. Und du konntest auf eine Art durch das Haus streifen, ohne das man dich jemals hörte. Plötzlich stand ein kleines Mädchen mit Kleid und Schleifen hinter einen und drangsalierte mit fragenden Blicken. Du warst wie eines dieser Kinder, die in Horrorfilmen vorkommen." Daraufhin musste Feelicitas lachen und selbst Severus am Fenster sah man einige Belustigung an.

„Ich bitte dich, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wie kann man vor einer Dreijährigen so eine Angst haben? Meinst du das glaubt dir irgendjemand? Trink was, vielleicht kommst du dann wieder zu Verstand." Äußerte sie mit einen Hauch von Mitleid. Louis nahm wirklich einen Schluck seines Weines: „Ich weiß selbst, das es keiner geglaubt hat. Keiner hat je gesagt, das er deswegen nicht auf dich aufpassen wollte. Natürlich erzählten sie von unheimlichen Geräuschen und das ihnen das Haus zu einsam war. Doch in ihren Augen-" Mit fahrigen Bewegungen deutete er unterstützend mit den Fingern auf seine Augen und zischte: „-in ihren Augen sah man, was sie wirklich dachten."

„Und deshalb hast du angefangen mich zu hassen? Wie armselig. " fragte Feelicitas kummervoll. Noch nie hatte er so offen darüber gesprochen. Sie kannte immer nur seinen Zorn und wusste nie, woher er stammte. Es war traurig, doch es schien der Wahrheit nahe zu kommen.

„Du hast Adelaides Aufmerksamkeit total auf dich gelenkt." Entkam es ihm anklagend: „Sie dachte an nichts mehr anderes, als dein Wohlergehen. Aber ich argwöhnte dir. Die Jahre vergingen halbwegs ruhig und du kamst in die Vorschulgruppe. Das wirst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr wissen, aber da fing es erst richtig an. Im nachhinein erschien mir das mit den Geräuschen auf dem Dachboden immer einleuchtender. Ich brauchte Jahre um es wirklich zu begreifen. Es war komisch, aber vom ersten Tag an, wo du deine kleinen Füße über die Schwelle gesetzt hast, tobte dort das Chaos. Es schien so, als wäre deine gesamte Umgebung verrückt geworden. Es verging keine Woche, wo nicht ein Kind dem anderen einen Pinsel in die Nase rammte. Man kann es gar nicht verallgemeinern, was alles vorgefallen ist. Einiges wird mir aber immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Ein Kind baute den Bleistiftanspitzer auseinander und schnitt sich fast die Finger an der Klinge ab. Ein Junge hat sich im Turnraum unter ungeklärten Umständen am Kletterseil aufgehängt und wurde nie wieder normal. Dauernd schlugen die Kinder aufeinander und auf ihre Erzieherinnen ein. Selbst das Gruppenkaninchen ist zu Tode gekommen und man fand es eines Tages erstickt in einer Plastiktüte. Nach einiger Zeit, ahnte ich die wahren Gründe und wollte dich schon damals aus der Reichweite haben. Leider schenkte man mir keinen Glauben."

Louis de Fresys Ton wurde immer lauter und sein Kopf war mittlerweile hochrot. Feelicitas wusste gar nicht, wieso er sich so daran aufzog, obwohl sie so klare Worte von ihm das erste Mal hörte. Severus hatte sich mittlerweile von seiner aufmerksamen Betrachtung des Gartens gelöst und lauschte ziemlich offen mit unerklärlichen Blick mit.

„Über meine Kindergartenzeit weiß ich noch genug um dir wiedersprechen zu können. So selten wie ich dort war, kann ich dir aber leider nicht sagen, wie ein normaler Tag aussah. Du musst ja wahnsinnig sein, das du dir so was einredest." Sagte Feelicitas sanft, aber Louis schnaufte und wandte sich ab.

„Severus, vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, obwohl es Kindergartengeschichten sind." Dieser wiedersprach ihr nicht gerade.

„Also das allgemeine Chaos hat einen Namen, doch es trägt nicht meinen. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr wie der Kleine hieß, aber er war schrecklich. Seine körperliche Statur kam schon mit zarten fünf Jahren einem Ochsen gleich. Seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es sich auf seine Spielgefährten zu setzen. Und es hat ihm doppelt so viel Spaß gemacht sich auf eben die zu setzen, die ihm das mit dem Ochsen auch nur andeuteten. Entweder man machte mit, oder man lag unten. Einige machten mit und ärgerten mit ihm zusammen die Kinder. Ich tat das aber nie. Ich sagte ihm die Meinung und deswegen hatte ich schon mal seine Windel im Gesicht hängen. Du musst uns diese Grobheiten verzeihen, Severus. Es waren überwiegend die Kinder von Bauern, da geht es schon mal härter zu." Severus zog eine Braue hoch, doch Feelicitas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder an Louis: „War er nicht aus der Schule sogar zurückgesetzt worden, weil er so dumm war? Mitten im Jahr kam er in die Gruppe und hat uns immer terrorisiert. Das erklärt die plötzliche Unruhe in der Zeit. Deswegen waren die Erzieherinnen immer so machtlos und die Kinder so aggressiv."

Louis schüttelte nur irre mit dem Kopf: „Nein, Feelicitas mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Selbst zuhause warst du plötzlich nicht mehr dieselbe. Dich durfte niemand außer Adelaide anpacken. Mich hast du gebissen, getreten und gekratzt, wenn ich dich auch nur angesehen habe."

Feelicitas lachte bitter auf: „Kann man es mir verdenken? Da ist ein kleines Mädchen, das seine Mutter sterben gesehen hat. Dem du nie etwas anderes als böse Blicke zugeworfen hast. Jeden Tag erlebte ich im Kindergarten die Hölle mit dieser Bande kleiner Sadisten. Und dann hast du mir, wenn ich zuhause war damit gedroht mich in den Keller zu sperren. Ich wusste nie warum, aber es wahr wohl nur weil du dir dabei irgendwas eingebildet hast. Maman war nicht immer da und ich weiß noch sehr genau, das ich manche Stunden im Keller saß und mich leise in die Bewusstlosigkeit heulte. Kaum sah man deine geliebte Adelaide auf der Straße wiederkommen, hast du mich aus dem Weinkeller geschleppt und mir noch schlimmeres angedroht, wenn ich nicht Stillschweigen bewahren wollte."

„Adelaide hätte die Wahrheit nicht ertragen." Behauptete Louis und Feelicitas japste ungläubig auf: „Oh welche süße Rechtfertigung. Nicht einmal deine eigene Frau kennst du. Adelaide vertrug die Wahrheit schon immer besser als irgendjemand sonst. Nun, bevor wir das Thema restlos übergehen. Ich muss ja noch etwas zu deinen berühmten Einzelfällen sagen. Also da war das Mädchen mit der Klinge, der Junge mit dem Seil und Moppel das Kaninchen. Ich weiß nicht mehr allzu viel davon, aber wo bin ich bei diesen Vorfällen? Was kann ich dafür, das die Erzieherinnen abgelenkt waren und der Ochse sich am Seil erhängte. Und dieses Mädchen war schon immer so dumm, sie hatte sogar bei seiner Gruppe mitgemacht. Und ich kann auch nichts dafür, das irgendjemand etwas gegen Kaninchen hatte. Danach gab es übrigens einen neuen Hasen und weil wir nun einmal aus einen Kuhdorf kommen, ist der ausgerechnet zum Osterfrühstück wieder spurlos verschwunden und dann gab es ausgerechnet „falschen Hasen" zu essen. Ich glaube keiner war so dumm und hat nicht gewusst, das an dem Hasenbraten alles echt war. Wen willst du hier etwas erzählen? Die Kinder kannten es doch gar nicht anders?"

Louis gab nicht auf: „So, die Kinder kannten es nicht anders? Es scheint mir aber doch so. Wie gesagt du warst nicht immer jeden Tag dort. Ist schon komisch das an diesen Tagen Frieden herrschte."

„Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, nicht wahr Herr Schulmeister? Alle die damals bei diesen Dingen dabei waren, leben nur ein paar Hundert Meter entfernt. Warum soll ich mich mit dir darüber weiter streiten, wenn doch allen anderen klar ist, das alles nur Zufälle waren?"

Feelicitas spürte Severus brennenden Blick auf ihrer Gestalt, doch sie hatte keineswegs vor ihn weiter zu beachten. Noch nicht. Louis de Fresys Geschichte hatte ja noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen und warum sollte sie sich rechtfertigen? Doch ihrem Pflegevater war der Blick von Severus auch nicht entgangen: „Dein Mann weiß auch, was du für eine bist. Man sieht es ihm an. Du brauchst dich also gar nicht so unschuldig anzustellen. Aber du hast dich kein bisschen geändert Mädchen. Später kamst du in die Schule und da warst du mir so nahe wie nie. Das hat wohl vor schlimmeren bewahrt, denn es ging sehr ruhig zu. Ich muss gestehen, das du überhaupt wieder eine sehr stille Phase hattest und kaum einmal gesprochen hast."

Feelicitas nickte: „In deiner Schule war es immer still. Selbst den dicken Ochsen hast du zur Räson gebracht, nachdem er sich halb erhängt hatte. Du musstest nur einmal zu seinen Eltern gehen und ihnen androhen das der Junge nun scheinbar sogar zu dumm für die Sonderschule ist. Danach hat er kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt und sich keinen Fehler mehr erlaubt. Er saß nur noch unruhig auf seinen Stuhl und hat manchmal gesabbert. Wenn wir Turnen hatten, sah man deutlich die Striemen an seinen Hintern – du musst ja wirklich Eindruck auf seine Eltern gemacht haben."

Louis nahm das als Kompliment, aber seine Miene war auch abwehrend: „Nein, so war es nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Tafel, die auf deine Lehrerin gefallen ist und sie begraben hat?"

Feelicitas konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln: „Wenn wir auf die Art weitermachen, kommen wir bald noch zu der Erkenntnis das ich den Urknall ausgelöst habe. Willst du mir das auch noch ankreiden? Es war ein Aushilfslehrer, wie zu zweifellos noch weißt. Und ich erinnere mich daran, das er durch seine Größe, die Tafel ausgehebelt hat und sie ihm in die Arme plumpste. Von begraben ist keine Rede."

Es half alles nichts, Louis wurde nur wieder lauter: „Und der Baum? Was ist mit dem Baum? Na ich sehe dir doch an, das wir uns verstehen."

Feelicitas warf Severus einen überdrüssigen Blick zu, doch mittlerweile war sie es Leid: „Weißt du damals hätte ich es abgestritten. Ich weiß ja bis heute nicht, was du überhaupt meinst. Aber bei dieser Sache glaube ich selber daran das ich es gewesen bin. Es ist nicht so eindeutig. Da war dieser Sturm und der Baum war alt. Es wurde ein Zaum drumrum gespannt, bis irgendjemand ihn fällte."

„Er ist umgekippt und hat den Hausmeister kaum verfehlt." Kam es streng aus dem Mund ihres Pflegevaters.

„Falsch. Der Sturm hat ihn gelockert. Es interessierte dich damals schon nicht. Es hinderte dich nicht, mich extra dafür früher aus dem Unterricht zu holen um mir dann den Hintern zu versohlen. Das war das erste Mal wo ich gemerkt habe, das du mir zutraust sogar das Wetter beherrschen zu können. Es war schon unheimlich, denn danach ist der dumme Baum wirklich umgefallen. Doch das der Hausmeister daneben stand, kann keiner vorhersehen."

„Ja endlich kommen wir der Wahrheit näher."

„Welcher Wahrheit? Wahrheit ist Ansichtssache. Meinst du wirklich ich kann machen, das Bäume umkippen oder das ich machen kann das es jemanden weh tut? Evangelice wäre eher dazu geeignet. Selbst Dr. Beauchamp hat dauernd versucht dich von diesen dummen Gedanken abzubringen. Wie oft bist du zu ihm gerannt, ehe er deinen Wunsch erfüllt hat?"

Louis de Fresy sah aus, als ob er die Kindereien entgültig überspringen und den Hauptteil anfangen wollte. Nun außer Severus würde nie auch nur ein Mensch ihm jemals Gehör schenken. Sollte er ruhig reden, die Wahrheit kam sowieso ans Licht.

Louis Augen glommen vor Verachtung: „Es ist wie gestern und doch soll es schon zehn Jahre her sein? Wie unwirklich. Ich erinnere mich noch so gut. Du warst Acht Jahre alt und Adelaide hat dir immer diese zwei Schleifen in die Haare gebunden. Und erst dieses grünkarierte Kittelkleid das du immer trugst. Du warst der Inbegriff von Kindlicher Unschuld und hast jeden betört und blind gemacht. Vielleicht machten das deine Kniestrümpfe, ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe dich schon immer durchschaut. Ich sehe du erinnerst dich auch noch?"

Er wandte sich zum ersten Mal offen an Severus: „Nun, vielleicht sollten wir sie auch an dem Rest unserer vielen schönen Familienerinnerungen teilhaben lassen. Sie gehören doch zur Familie."

Warum Severus nichts sagte, erschien Feelicitas schleierhaft, doch Louis redete mit grimmiger Verbissenheit weiter: „Es war ein so idyllischer Samstag. Klein Feelicitas war feingemacht wie immer und schaukelte im Garten. Die pure Unschuld. Nun, aber innerlich da war sie ja noch nie ohne, das kleine Biest. Selbst ohne ihre unheimliche Begabung. Das sollten meine Worte mittlerweile klargestellt haben. Sie müssen wissen Mr. Snape, Feelicitas wusste wie immer etwas was keiner außer ihr wusste. Sie war dabei gewesen als, unser Kohlenlieferant angerufen hatte und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie direkt geplant hätte was als nächstes geschehen sollte. Als ich von meinen Samstagsunterricht nach hause kam, sagte Adelaide mir Bescheid das der Lieferant jeden Moment kommen konnte. Ich bin also ums Haus herumgegangen und habe die Kohlenrutsche befestigt. Ein Nagel fehlte komischerweise und so bin ich noch mal gegangen um Ersatz zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit muss sie es gemacht haben, diese höllische Brut. Ich kam wieder und steckte gerade den Nagel fest, stützte mich auf der Platte ab und meine Hände fanden keinen Halt. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor ich in den Kohlenkeller fiel, war die süße kleine Feelicitas, die völlig ungerührt in der Nähe stand und mich wissend betrachtete. Wenn sie das Fahradkettenöl in der Hand gehabt hätte, es wäre nicht offensichtlicher gewesen. Die Kohlenrutsche war glitschig und voller Öl und ich prallte mit meinen Beinen zuerst gegen den Stein, bevor ich im Keller verschwand. Ich brach mir das Bein und lag hilflos dort unten. Mir war klar, das sie dort stehen bleiben würde. Feelicitas genoss das Leid anderer und Mitleid kennt sie nicht. Doch das sie so eiskalt sein kann, hätte selbst ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Der Kohlenmann kam und weil die kleine Mademoiselle seelenruhig wieder zu ihrer Schaukel zurückgekehrt war oder vielleicht sogar noch hinter einen Baum stand, hinderte ihn auch keiner daran die Kohle abzuladen. Eine Winterladung Kohle kann schon schwer sein. Es begrub mich unter sich und ich wäre wohl qualvoll im Laufe der nächsten Stunden erstickt, wenn nicht der Hund des Kohlenlieferanten mein Ächzen gehört hätte und dadurch Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ich... ich wachte erst wieder im Krankenhaus von Briancon auf. Und wen erblickte ich an meiner Seite? Feelicitas, und natürlich auch Adelaide. Ich habe sie alle versucht zu warnen, doch keiner schenkte mir Glauben."

Louis Stimme verstummte, denn Severus schaute alles andere als sehr beeindruckt oder alarmiert aus. Severus schien die Stille sogar zu gefallen und er wandte sich an Feelicitas: „Warst du es?"

Feelicitas warf ihren Mann einen tiefen Blick zu: „Wer wenn nicht du, vermag die Wahrheit in meinen Augen zu erkennen?" sagte sie sanft: „Mein Pflegevater ist ausgerutscht, weil sein eigener Ärmel voller Öl gewesen war. Zuvor hatte er nämlich seine Radkette geölt, weil sie ihm auf dem Heimweg abgesprungen war. Nur scheint er dabei auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein, keiner konnte sich erklären, wie er auf diese bitterböse Geschichte kam. Ich war ja nicht einmal in der Nähe dieser ominösen Kohlengrube, er kann also nur ein Gespenst gesehen haben. Meinst du nicht, irgendjemand hätte bei den Rettungsmaßnahmen das Öl finden müssen, welches angeblich die ganze Rutsche bedeckte?" Ein leicht herabschätzendes Lächeln stand in ihren Blick und sie schenkte es ihrem immer hilfloser erscheinenden Pflegevater.

Snape blieb beherrscht: „Nicht, wenn du Kraft deines Geistes es verschwinden lassen konntest?" Entgegnete er etwas tonlos, betrachtete aber seinen Schwiegervater nicht gerade wohlwollender.

„Aber wer denkt schon an so was?" entkam es ihr mit einen Hauch von Mitleid: „Der arme Mann, war ganz außer sich, als alle ihn für den Verrückten hielten? Er hatte nie auch nur ein Wort über seine angeblichen Beobachtungen und Beweise verloren, man musste doch meinen, er hätte plötzlich den Verstand verloren. _Das arme kleine Mädchen_, haben sie alle gesagt. _Er weiß nicht was er sagt_, versuchten sie mich zu trösten. Doch ich wusste es besser. Jedes Wort das er in die Welt schrie, hatte er nun bewusst geäußert. Nicht ich habe meiner Mutter das Leben schwer gemacht. Er war es mit seinen Wahn. Hier im Ort mochte mich keiner so richtig, und ich fragte mich schon immer warum ich nicht dazu gehörte. Warum ich so anders war. Ich dachte Stundenlang darüber nach, warum ich dauernd von ihm verprügelt und eingesperrt wurde. Er musste erst dem Tod nahe sein, eh er mal mit seinen verqueren Ansichten herausrückte."

Louis schrie plötzlich auf und kam bebend und mit dem Finger auf Feelicitas zeigend näher: „Da sehen sie wozu sie fähig ist?"

„Sei still Muggel!" herrschte Severus ihn an und Louis schwieg urplötzlich.

„Nein, Severus lass ihn ruhig reden. Vielleicht sieht er dann ein, was für einen Unsinn er von sich gibt. " Widersprach Feelicitas sanft: „Er wird nie wieder so eine gute Gelegenheit haben. Ich weiß was jetzt noch kommt und ich glaube du ahnst es sowieso schon."

Einen Moment schaute Louis noch von einem zum anderen, dann wagte er wieder seine Stimme zu benutzen: „Von diesen Tag an wusste ich, ein Dämon ist im Haus. Ich ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich ließ sie nicht mehr nach draußen und doch konnte ich nicht abwenden, das sie doch Wege fand Unheil anzurichten. Sie war viel zu schnell gewachsen. Irgendwann mit elf Jahren fing es an und mit Zwölf hätte man sie für sechszehn halten können. Wären da nicht diese Kinderkleider gewesen, die Adelaide ihr immer anzog, ich hätte es früher erkannt. Sie hat sich unter unseren Augen mit einem Mann eingelassen. Wir haben nie gewusst, wie sie es gemacht hat oder mit wem. Es war Sommer, sie verließ nie den Garten. Und die paar Mal, wo sie an den See geschlichen war, standen im Kontrast zum Geburtstermin. Nun, das ist vielleicht nichts, was ich näher erläutern muss. Es zeigt nur, das sie zu allem fähig ist. Bald blähte sich der Bauch dieser rolligen Katze auf wie ein Kürbis und wir mussten sie ganz aus der Schule nehmen. Adelaide stand auf ihrer Seite. Das Kind kam zu früh, aber genau zwei Wochen später verschwand es spurlos. Das war ihr Fehler, der Erste den sie nicht vertuschen konnte. Und sie beging noch einen zweiten. Alle Welt war in Aufruhr, der ganze See wurde durchtaucht und wir haben auf sie eingeredet wie verrückt. Doch je mehr wir sagten umso stiller wurde sie. Das einzigste was man aus ihr herausbekam war die irre Geschichte über eine Entführung aus dem Nichts heraus.

Ich hatte sofort vor sie endlich Dr. Beauchamp vorzustellen, doch Adelaide wollte es nicht zulassen. Also habe ich Adelaide unter einem Vorwand weggeschickt und mich persönlich um unsere Zumutung gekümmert. Ja Feelicitas weiß schon was jetzt kommt. Na soll ich es deinem Mann sagen?" mit irren Glitzern in den Augen blickte Louis sie an.

Feelicitas war es etwas unwohl, doch eigentlich hatte sie nicht viel selber zu sagen: „Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Louis Grinsen wurde stärker: „Wir hatten ein intensives Gespräch. Nun, ich hätte sie in ihren Zustand nicht übers Knie legen sollen und auch die Flecken im Gesicht waren nicht gerade mein Vorteil. Alles half nichts. Wir befanden uns damals in der Küche und in meiner Verzweiflung wanderte ich unruhig herum. Das kleine Biest schlurchzte herum und ich sagte ihr, sie sollte sich das Gesicht waschen, bevor Adelaide wiederkommen konnte. Sie hielt ihre Kopf unters Wasser und ich achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Erst als ich plötzlich gar nichts mehr hörte, blickte ich wieder auf. Da stand sie und hielt das Fleischmesser in der Hand. Ihr Blick war leer und sie spielte damit herum, das ihr schon die süßen Händchen bluteten. Mich erfüllte plötzlich die Angst, das sie sich etwas antun wollte und so stürzte ich auf sie zu und wollte ihr das Messer entwinden. Doch ich schaffte es nicht. Sie schaute nur kurz auf und dann ohne irgendeine Regung im Gesicht, stieß sie mir das Messer in den Bauch." Louis de Fresys Gesicht war verzerrt, es schien so als hätte er diesen Schock bis heute nicht überwunden. Er stand auf und zog das Hemd hoch. Eine dicke Narbe an der Seite verunstaltete seinen Bauch: „Sie hat knapp die Milz verfehlt, sonst hätte sich ihr Wunsch erfüllt. Ich brach zusammen und die Welt um mich vernebelte sich. Sie stürzte an meine Seite und ich dachte, sie sticht noch mal zu. Das hat sie nicht, doch ihr Gejammer höre ich noch heute: _Das wollte ich nicht, nein, das habe ich nicht gewollt_. Natürlich hat sie das nicht, es war zu offensichtlich. Sie hätte bessere Wege suchen sollen, schließlich war das mit der Kohlenrutsche schon einfallsreicher. Doch ihr Schreien brachte Adelaide wieder her." Louis warf einen hassenden Blick auf Feelicitas, diese entgegnete es stumm.

„Sie verfügt heute noch über genau denselben Blick wie damals. Kaum zu glauben das auch das unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde. Man brachte mich ins Krankenhaus und stellte mich wieder her. Feelicitas erzählte etwas von einem Unfall, dabei blieb sie erstaunlich nahe an der Wahrheit und trotzdem glaubte mir keiner. Ihre blauen Flecken schienen Eindruck zu machen. Doch wenigstens einer glaubte mir und das war Dr. Beauchamp. Gegen Adelaides Willen habe ich sie in seine Obhut gegeben und dort blieb sie einige Zeit. Aber meine Frau wurde immer blasser und ich konnte es mir nicht ansehen. Sie drohte damit mich zu verlassen, wenn ich nicht die Entlassungsurkunde unterschreiben würde. So kam Feelicitas also wieder nach Hause. Und in den nächsten Jahren hielten wir uns voneinander fern. Sie war mir egal und ist es bis heute. Adelaide sollte sich ruhig mit ihr herumärgern. Mehr als ein wenig Privatunterricht habe ich ihr nicht mehr erteilt. Sie konnte ja nicht mehr in die Schule gehen, der ganze Skandal um das Kind und so weiter." Louis Blick verriet mehr als nur Überdruss.

„Da warst du aber froh, als ich endlich verschwand. Nun aber wir wissen ja, das sich dir vorher schon eine Möglichkeit geboten hätte. Warum hast du mir meinen Brief nicht gegeben?"

Louis lachte auf: „Ah, jetzt wird mir einiges Klar. Meine Frau ist also deine Komplizin. Nun Mädchen, das hat einen einfachen Grund, Adelaide hätte ohne Kind nicht leben können und ich wollte dich in dein eigenes Unglück laufen sehen. Dieser Brief hätte dir nur Möglichkeiten gegeben. Ich habe noch nie so richtig daran geglaubt, das du ganz alleine auf der Welt warst. Doch so war es besser, du hast keinen Schulabschluss, keine Aussichten für die Zukunft. Es hat mich überhaupt nicht erstaunt, das du aus deinen Urlaub nicht zurückgekommen bist. Ich hatte es fast schon gehofft." Spie er aus.

„Aber ich durfte doch nur nach England, weil ich sonst ausgezogen wäre. Du hättest mich leichter loswerden können."

„Ja, aber Adelaide hätte es mir dann zum Vorwurf gemacht. So konnte ich ihr sagen, das ich dich gesucht hätte, du aber wahrscheinlich lieber unter irgendeiner Brücke hängen wolltest. Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, diesen Mann an dich zu binden?" Die Neugier machte seine Augen ganz gierig.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, denn es geht dich gar nichts an. Nur jetzt wo wir wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen sind, darf ich doch auch mal meinen Grund des Besuches nennen, oder?"

Louis wirkte ein wenig verblüfft, darüber hatte er sich wohl noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Weißt du Maman hat entschieden, das ich es dir lieber selber beibringe. Also es hat sich herausgestellt, das ich magisch bin. Das heißt ich kann zwar keine Bäume umkippen lassen und Kinder zu schlimmen Taten zwingen, aber ich kann zaubern. Und Severus kann das noch viel besser." Fügte sie hinzu. Louis schaute leicht verwirrt auf. Doch nachdem Feelicitas ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte und ihr Glas Milch verschwinden ließ, legte sich sein Unglauben. Zehn Minuten später kam er endlich wieder davon ab, sie als Höllenbrut zu beschimpfen. Warum er kein Wort über Severus verlor, war schon komisch.

„Nun, also wenn wir schon aus der Hölle stammen, dann musst du dich darauf gefasst machen, das der Teufel persönlich hier auftaucht. Doch wir können etwas dagegen tun. Es gibt einen Schutzzauber, den wir über das Haus legen können, so das kein Feind euch finden kann. Außerdem will Adelaide, das wir Weihnachten zum Essen kommen. Ich-"

„Nein!" ertönte es strikt von Louis: „Nein du kommst mir nicht ins Haus, wenn mein Kind da ist. Und von euren Teufelswerk will ich auch nichts wissen. Macht das ihr fortkommt." zeterte er aufgebracht. Severus schaltete sich sein: „Mr. de Fresy das ist die Entscheidung eines Narren. Unterschätzen sie nicht die Gefahr die auf ihnen liegt."

„Unterschätzen? Niemals. Aber wer Feelicitas kennt, hat keine Angst mehr vor anderen Menschen." Damit sprang er auf und öffnete die Türe: „Geht und kommt nie mehr wieder."

Feelicitas hatte sich mittlerweile auch erhoben und trat an Severus Seite. Sie deutete ihm, nichts weiteres zu unternehmen: „Komm Severus. Wir können ihn nicht zwingen. Er wird schon merken, das Adelaide einer anderen Meinung ist." Sagte sie kühl.

Damit ging sie zur Türe: „Ich wünsche dir noch ein gesegnetes Leben. Aber du musst uns jetzt entschuldigen. Unsere Tochter erwartet uns schon heiß und innig. Wir wollen doch nicht, das sie uns vergisst." Sie warf ihm noch einen langen und tiefen Blick zu. Das sein Sohn Maurice schon so lange weg war, schien ihn sehr zu treffen.

Drei Stunden nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten, verließen die zwei Gestalten mit dem dunklen Umhängen es wieder. Sie gingen noch einen Moment durch den Wald und Feelicitas machte ihrem Ärger Luft, das Louis de Fresy so engstirnig war. Doch irgendwann beruhigte sie sich wieder. Der Ort weckte in ihr alte Erinnerungen: „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wo meine Mutter ihr Leben gelassen hat. Ich werde wohl damit leben müssen, das sie überall ist." Sagte Feelicitas: „Spürst du irgendeine Magie in der Luft, die irgendwas mit diesen Artefakt zu tun haben könnte?" Sie blieben stehen und Severus schaute sich um.

„Selbst Dumbledore würde dir so etwas nicht genau nennen können. Wir müssten das ganze Dort auf den Kopf stellen, es könnte jede Tasse sein oder irgendwas sonst." Sagte er leicht ungeduldig.

„Wir müssen also befürchten, das es für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben wird?" fragte sie leise und er nickte. Es war niederschmetternd, aber er hatte recht. Es musste schon Zufall sein, das man jemals eine neue Spur dazu finden konnte.

Sie gingen ein Stück und nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Was denkst du jetzt von mir?"

Severus Blick streifte sie nur kurz in der Schwärze der Nacht: „Er kennt dich nicht besonders gut, aber er ist besessen von dir." Sagte er knapp und Feelicitas musste lächeln: „Das ist nicht die Antwort, die du mir geben solltest." Beschwerte sie sich halbherzig.

„ Ich habe immer schon mit etwas ähnlichem gerechnet." Sagte er und Feelicitas sah ihn fragend an: „Warum denn das ?"

„Weißt du noch, wie du damals meine durch den Communio- Zauber verschlossene Wohnungstüre gesprengt hast?"

Einen Moment zögerte Feelicitas, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder, obwohl der Zauber ihr nichts sagte: „Zuvor habe ich deine Schläfrigkeit ausgenutzt und dir einen Stupor aufgehalst. Das war einer meiner persönlichen Höhepunkte, wie könnte ich das vergessen?" äußerte sie milde.

„ Das ist nebensächlich. Aber du hast die Türe aufbekommen. Es zeigte mir zwei Dinge auf. Der dunkle Lord hat dich mit einigen Wissen gefüttert und dein Verhalten kann man im voraus nicht einschätzen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du den Rimosus-Zauber überhaupt kennst. Er hatte nicht die volle Kraft, doch meine Türe hatte genug abbekommen. Sie wieder herzurichten dauerte Stunden."

Feelicitas konnte bei der Gelegenheit sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Wer hat dich eigentlich gefunden? Dumbledore kann es nicht gewesen sein, er hätte bei deinen unbekleideten Anblick tiefere Rückschlüsse gezogen."

Er verzog das Gesicht: „ Nein das hätte alles verkompliziert, aber es war Filch."

Langsam näherten sie sich wieder dem Waldrand: „Wird dein Wissen jetzt irgendwas verändern?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „ Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mich kümmern, was du diesem törichten Muggel getan hast oder was er sich zusammen gesponnen hat? Das einzigste was mir zu denken geben könnte, sind seine Handlungen an dir. Selbst dein Psychiater schien es nicht für nötig zu befinden diese alten Geschichten wieder aufzunehmen und mir unter die Nase zu reiben. Und das einzigste was immer noch schleierhaft ist, ist die Sache mit Letizia. Es kann eine Katastrophe ausgelöst werden, wenn plötzlich jemand mit der Geschichte rausrückt und falsches beabsichtigt."

Feelicitas sagte leise und etwas bedrückt: „Meine Großmutter ist zuversichtlich, das sich alles einmal in Wohlgefallen auflösen wird."

„Schwer zu glauben." Erwiderte er, dann schien er zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein: „Feelicitas, als wir bei meinen Vater waren, hast du bestimmt genug mitbekommen, das ich dir die Details meiner Kindheit ersparen kann. Aber wie du zweifellos auch weißt, bin ich nicht lange Opfer geblieben. Ich musste kein Messer brauchen um meine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, mir stand meine Magie bei. Als ich in deinen Alter war, hatte ich weitaus mehr zu verantworten als du. Und ich war immer sehr kreativ dabei. Zweifelsohne wird es dir in keinen Buch begegnet sein, denn diese Sprüche habe ich selber erfunden. Aber dem dunklen Lord werden manche meiner Kreationen ein Begriff sein und er hat sie vielleicht mal erwähnt. Mit einen einzigen Wort konnte ich mich sehr gut verständlich machen. Der Sectumsempra-Fluch reißt den Körper auf, das das Blut durch den ganzen Raum spritzt. Oder da wären auch der Fidicula-und der Deglubus-Fluch. Der erste reißt die Gelenke aus den Gliedmaßen und der andere bewirkt eine stellenweise Häutung. Du bist dir sicher im klaren, was es bedeutet."

Feelicitas wurde etwas bleich im Gesicht, doch kein Ton entkam ihr.

„Ich will jetzt nach Hause." Sagte sie nach einer Weile leise. Severus fasste sie am Arm und dann apparierten sie fort.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich kann nur eines sagen: Die Wahrheit ist Ansichtssache.

Alle für die Feelicitas mehr als ein unausgereifter Charakter ist werden wissen, was sie für wahr halten müssen und was missverstanden wurde.


	26. Hinter der Fassade

**26. Hinter der Fassade**

In den Tagen nach dem vorweihnachtlichen Familienbesuchen, bekam Feelicitas Severus nicht mehr oft zu Gesicht. Als er ihr gesagt hatte, das er zu Weihnachten nicht bei ihnen sein wollte, hatte er wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, das sich das auch auf die gesamte Adventszeit bezog. Feelicitas konnte es ihm verzeihen, schließlich hatte er erlaubt, das sie Weihnachten in Lerwick verbringen durfte und das war ihr viel wert. Feelicitas hatte natürlich zuvor einen Brief über ihre Großmutter zu den Evonshares geschickt

_Liebe Synaile_

_Ich weiß, du hast lange nichts von mir gehört und ich verlange viel, wenn ich dich einfach so überfalle. Aber können wir vielleicht das alte Briefverschickungssystem an meine Freunde in Schottland wieder aufnehmen?  
Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du das machen wolltest. Leider kann ich dich zu Weihnachten nicht besuchen, aber ich hoffe dich in einer dringenden Angelegenheit bald aufsuchen zu können. Leider lässt sich das nicht über den Briefverkehr regeln, vielleicht fällt dir ja etwas ein, wie wir es schaffen uns zu treffen. Ich wünsche dir noch fröhliche Weihnachten und denk bitte daran, das der Brief da ankommt, wo er hinsoll. _

_Feelicitas_

Anbei hatte sie natürlich das Schreiben an Liam und Klee gelegt, in dem sie erst mal anfragte, ob sie kommen durfte und das ausgeheckte Sicherheitssystem darlegte. So ganz ohne Risiken war das ganze ja doch nicht und wenn Severus nicht soviel hätte wagen wollen, wäre es ihr nie möglich gewesen. Ein Paar Tage später kam die mehr als überschwänglich verfasste Nachricht von Klee, das sie ihnen immer willkommen sei. Doch Synaile Lefay hatte ihr kein einziges persönliches Wort dazugeschrieben. Ein wenig bedauerte es Feelicitas ihre doch recht einsame Großmutter so zu vernachlässigen. Sie hatte ja recht, wenn sie etwas verstimmt war, aber gerade zu Weihnachten wollte Feelicitas lieber mit einer halbwegs normalen Familie zusammen sein, als tiefer in die Angelegenheiten der Lefayfamilie zu rutschen. Zudem wollte sie vorerst jemanden haben, dem gegenüber man das Problem mit dem Kind ansprechen konnte. Hätte Feelicitas es Synaile erzählt, hätte diese wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht verstanden, warum sich Feelicitas solche Vorwürfe machte, das Kind mittels einer Affäre bekommen zu wollen. Aber ihre Großmutter war wiederum die bessere Gesprächspartnerin wenn es um das Jungen/Mädchen Problem ging. Feelicitas wusste gar nicht wie sie das alles hinbekommen sollte und tief in sich spürte sie den Stress an ihren Nerven nagen. Da war es gut, das ihr erst mal ein wenig Urlaub zustand.

Also packte sich Feelicitas am 20. Dezember ihre Tochter und den Kater um zu den Evonshares zu reisen. Severus großen Zauberkünsten war es zu verdanken, das sie auch nicht mit dem Zug reisen musste. Nach längerer Überlegung über die Vor- und Nachteile ihrer Reise, war Feelicitas auf die Idee gekommen ihren alten Portschlüsselstein an ihrem Armband wieder seinen ursprünglichen Zweck zuzuführen. Severus verzauberte ihn damit er sie einmal nach Lerwick bringen würde und den Rückweg nach Hause ermöglichte.

In Lerwick war besseres Wetter als bei ihren letzten Besuch, wenigstens der Nebel war nicht mehr so stark. Dafür lag ziemlich viel Schnee. Weirdy hatte sie natürlich nicht dabei, die Elfe fand den Weg auch alleine. Feelicitas hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor, die Dienste ihrer Elfe zu beanspruchen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Sie war bepackt mit Serena und dem Katzentransportkorb und ein paar Leute an denen sie vorbeiging, warfen ihr komische Blicke hinterher. Feelicitas war es ziemlich egal, was diese Menschen wohl dachten. Sie hob trotzig die Nase und schritt mit ihrem schwarzen Winterumhang und den in Pastellfarben getreiften Schal an ihnen vorbei ohne sie weiter wahrzunehmen. Mittlerweile konnte sie damit leben, das sie wohl nicht zu diesen normalen Menschen passte.

Und wie sie so ihren einsamen Weg in den Wald verfolgte kam ihr noch eine Frau auf den öffentlichen Wegen entgegen, die Feelicitas kannte und sogar noch in bester Erinnerung hatte. Das erkennen beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Scheinbar hatte die zickige Frau aus dem Standesamt sich nach Feelicitas letzten Besuch, ihren Sektenschock zu Herzen genommen, denn kaum sah sie Feelicitas rannte sie auf dem Wanderweg, von dem sie kam wieder zurück und ihre Zipfelmütze schwang wild hinter ihr her.

Feelicitas war noch am Lachen, als sie auf Lemony traf. „Hallo Lemony." grüßte sie ihn immer noch ziemlich erheitert und verwundert stimmte er in ihrer guten Laune ein: „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Feelicitas."

Er schien wirklich an ihren geistigen Zustand zu zweifeln und so erklärte Feelicitas ihm das mit der Frau. Scheinbar war ihm diese wohlbekannt.

„Ach die, die läuft seit zehn Jahren jeden Morgen ihre Runde durch den Wald. Meistens trägt sie dabei diese komischen Stöpsel in den Ohren und es schallt meilenweit irgend ein Gerede über Entspannung und so was durch die Bäume. Manchmal setzt sie sich auch einfach unter einen Baum und macht komische Verrenkungen. Ich würde dir das ja gerne nachmachen, aber dafür habe ich zu viele Beine. Aber es ist eine komische Frau. Kannst du dir das vorstellen deine Ohren mit diesen Ding zu verstopfen, wenn im Wald so viele spannende Töne zu hören sind?"

Was Lemony sich nicht erklären konnte, war Feelicitas sonnenklar. Die Standesbeamte schien eine Verfechterin fernöstlicher Kultur und Meditation zu sein und ging nie ohne ihren Walkman aus dem Haus. Bei ihrer zickigkeit hatte sie diese Entspannung bestimmt bitter nötig. Schade das Feelicitas sie nicht in Aktion gesehen hatte, es hätte ihr eine wahre Freude gemacht der Frau einen weiteren Schock zu versetzen. Aber ihre Miene erregte bei Lemony eine leichte Verwirrung und schnell versicherte sie ihm, das er ganz recht hatte, Vogelgesang war viel schöner als irgendwelche Musik.

„Kann ich dir etwas abnehmen?" fragte er und Feelicitas schaute an sich herab: „Ähm, ich glaube nicht das das klappen würde."

Lemony schien das persönlich zu nehmen und der Blick seiner hellblauen Augen verdüsterte sich etwas: „Warum soll das nicht klappen? Gib mir einfach den Korb, ich hab schließlich Hände." Sagte er leicht verärgert.

Feelicitas beeilte sich zu beteuern: „Das hab ich nicht sagen wollen. Aber vielleicht hat die Katze Angst vor dir?" Doch ihn schien das nicht zu stören: „Ich habe in meinen Leben so viele Hogwartskatzen gestreichelt, das ich sie nicht mehr zählen kann. Das haben sie alle überlebt."

Feelicitas wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Lemony sonst noch mit Katzen machen konnte, aber vielleicht gab es in Hogwarts so viele andere Futterquellen das er das nie erwogen hatte. Es erleichterte sie doch, das ihr erster Eindruck falsch war.

Also überreicht sie ihm Belial und den Korb und sie zogen langsam in Richtung Haus. Durch den Schnee kamen sie nicht sehr schnell voran. Feelicitas beneidete ihren Begleiter für seine standfesten Hufe. Sie selber musste dauernd darauf achten nicht in der nächsten Schneeverwehung stecken zu bleiben und mit Serena hinzuplumpsen. In der Zwischenzeit bemerkte Feelicitas, das Serena ihre alte Angst vor Lemony verloren zu haben schien. Was im Sommer noch zu Gequengel geführt hatte, erregte jetzt nur noch neugierige Blicke. Lemony schien das letztendlich auch wieder seinen Groll vergessen zu lassen und er tätschelte sie an der Wange mit seinen flauschigen Fingern. Leicht verwundert strich Serena über die Stelle, wo er sie berührt hatte.

„Sie wird auch immer größer, bald galoppiert sie fröhlich im Garten herum." Feelicitas hätte fast losgeprustet, manchmal war Lemonys Weltverständnis ein wenig zu sehr von seinen vier Hufen geprägt. Doch sie sagte nichts und erzählte ihm lieber von all den wundervollen Fortschritten, die Serena gemacht hatte.

Kaum waren sie am Haus, wurde Feelicitas von Klees warmer Umarmung in Beschlag genommen. Da hatte die junge Frau auch nichts gegen, schließlich war sie von draußen her noch halb eingefroren, aber kaum hatte Klee sich dann gelöst und Serena entführt musste Feelicitas sich auch vom Rest der häuslichen Gemeinschaft der da war, durchknuddeln lassen. Zwar hielt sich Charley im Gegensatz zu Klee zurück, aber es wurde Feelicitas doch ein wenig viel. Gerade die Ereignisse der letzten Woche hatten sie etwas vorsichtiger werden lassen, welche Folgen es haben konnte, wenn man zuviel Nähe zuließ.

Es dauerte bis wieder Ruhe einkehrte und noch viel mehr Zeit brauchte es, bis sich Feelicitas und Serena häuslich eingerichtet hatten. Zum erstaunen aller, schien der Kater Belial über den Ortswechsel nicht sehr unglücklich zu sein, stattdessen hüpfte er schon nach einer Stunde fröhlich über die Couchgarnitur und versuchte sich in Lemonys wedelnden Schweif zu verbeißen. Dieser nahm es gelassen hin und zupfte ihn jedes mal nach einen gelungenen Angriff wieder da raus. Scheinbar hatte er nicht gelogen damit, das er Katzen mochte. Mittlerweile war Teezeit und der Haushalt hatte sich im Wohnraum versammelt.

„Wo ist eigentlich der Herr im Haus?" fragte Feelicitas etwas verwundert, denn Liam tauchte auch jetzt nicht auf.

„Ach Liam hat heute noch zu tun." Sagte Klee leichthin: „Er führt eine Muggelreisegruppe durch den Wald. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber irgendwo sollen hier heilige Orte sein, die schon tausende Jahre bestehen. Ist zwar ein Geheimtipp und kaum mehr als ein Gerücht, aber genug Leute kommen nur deswegen her. Wenn man ihnen dann auf ihrer Erkundungstour ein paar aufregende Ereignisse beschert, kann man durch diese Führungen schon ein wenig Geld verdienen."

Feelicitas hatte nicht gedacht, das irgendwer hier einer lukrativen Arbeit nachgehen würde, aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war es eine geniale Idee Muggelführungen anzubieten. Selbst der langweiligste Wald wurde durch ein wenig Magie zu einen unvergesslichen Erlebnis.

„Bei dieser Kälte? Die Leute müssen ja verrückt sein. Hoffentlich berechnet er ihnen das doppelte Honorar. Aber eigentlich eine tolle Geschäftsidee. Nur... ich glaube das Ministerium würde so was nicht genehmigen, oder?" fragte Feelicitas wissend und Klee stimmte ihr zu: „Wir lassen uns nicht erwischen, der Rest ist doch egal. Jedenfalls gerade in dieser Jahreszeit kann man froh sein, wenn jemand eine Waldführung bucht. Liam konnte nicht darauf verzichten, aber dafür ist ja Charley zuhause geblieben."

Dieser warf Feelicitas ein gespielt säuerlichen Blick zu: „Ich hoffe das weißt du auch zu schätzen, schließlich entgeht mir dadurch die Gelegenheit diese nette Blondine bei der Reisegruppe noch näher kennen zulernen." Feelicitas war leicht entsetzt und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an: „Wegen mir musst du nicht zuhause bleiben. Aber wenn dir der Schnee und die dicke Winterkleidung weiblicher Wesen wichtiger sind, dann erlaube ich dir gerne dich zu entfernen."

„Danke, Feelicitas, aber du hast da etwas falsch verstanden." Sagte er mit einem grinsen. Er wurde von seiner Mutter missbilligend in die Seite gestoßen, doch wirklich entrüstet war sie nicht. Eher schien es so, als wissen sie mehr als Charley verraten hatte: „Feelicitas er will dich nur ärgern, das Mädchen ist höchstens Neun Jahre." Feelicitas blickte einen Moment verwirrt von Mutter zu Sohn. Doch Charley grinste nur unschuldig: „Ja und? Ich weiß ja nicht was du gedacht hast, aber ich mag Kinder. Und das Mädchen wird dauernd von ihren komischen Wissenschaftlereltern mitgeschleppt und steht dann stundenlang gelangweilt rum. Da hab ich mich ihrer angenommen, außerdem kann sie gut mit Schneebällen werfen."

Feelicitas fand das ziemlich nett von ihm, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich angegriffen. Hatte er mit seiner Bemerkung irgendetwas andeuten wollen, was mit ihrer Kindheit zusammenhing? Er wusste doch das sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte.

„Wenn du Kinder so gerne hast," erwiderte sie gönnerhaft: „Dann darfst du dich als Ersatz gerne mal ein wenig um Serena kümmern. Und wenn du lieb bist, spiele ich gleich auch mit dir Schneeballschlacht."

Damit drückte sie ihm Serena in den Arm, erst schien er etwas überrascht doch dann fing er sich wieder: „Ähm, vielleicht doch nicht. Ich erinnere mich daran, das du dabei ziemlich fies vorgehst. Ich muss mir das erst überlegen." Sie brauchte nicht nachzufragen was er meinte, aber scheinbar meinte er es ernst. Er hatte doch wirklich ein wenig Respekt vor ihren Mitteln. Serena zupfte an seinem Ärmel und er wandte sich ihr zu. Erst sah es nicht so aus, als ob er sich mit ihr beschäftigen wollte, dann aber fing er an sie zu schaukeln bis sie quietschte. Feelicitas beäugte diese Praxis ein wenig argwöhnig, so war sie mit ihrer Tochter noch nie umgegangen, doch scheinbar gefiel ihr das.

Charley blickte auf und schüttelte bei ihren Blick den Kopf und wandte sich an den Teeschlürfenden Lemony, der einen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Anblick bot. „Da siehst du mal wieder wie schnell die Frauen doch bereit sind einem ein Baby anzuhängen." Lemony stellte seine Tasse ab und zog den kleinen Belial wieder aus seinen Schweif. Er blickte auf und stimmte Charley mit einem Ernst zu, das Feelicitas sich kaum halten konnte nichts darauf zu erwidern das Klees Feingefühl verletzen könnte. Charley meinte bestimmt alles andere, aber in ihren Ohren klang alles nach einem Thema, und das wollte sie wenigstens in diesen Tagen ein wenig vergessen können.

Bevor sie Charley von seiner Anspielung abraten konnte, kam ihr etwas zur Hilfe. Denn die Haustüre ging ins Schloss und kurz darauf trat Liam in den Wohnraum . Er begrüßte Feelicitas und den Rest ziemlich kurz, so als wäre sie schon immer da gewesen und verschwand dann um seinen Muggelparka auszuziehen. Als er wieder auftauchte ließ er sich mit einen schweren Seufzen neben Klee auf das Sofa fallen. Irgendwie sah er müde aus, auch wenn seine Augenklappe die Hälfte seines Blickes verbarg.

„Wieder das Bein?" fragte Klee teilnahmsvoll und er nickte und lehnte sich an sie. Feelicitas betrachtete den trauten Anblick und fühlte ein wenig Verlegenheit in sich hochsteigen. Liam Evonshare hatte ihr im Sommer klargemacht, das sie in ihm ein Gefühl von Schuldbewusstsein auslöste. Sobald er einmal davon überzeugt gewesen war, das sie keine Todesserin sein konnte, hatte er sich erklären müssen. Feelicitas dachte nicht schlimm von ihm, aber sie hatte gemerkt, das er sich ein wenig auf Distanz hielt. Wenn sie jemanden etwas schlimmes angetan hätte und stände einen daraus hervorgehenden Opfer gegenüber, hätte sie sich bestimmt auch unwohl gefühlt.  
Doch in der Zeit ihrer Abwesendheit schien er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt zu haben. Er wirkte weder desinteressiert noch distanziert oder irgendwie angespannt. Es war eher so, als würde es einen unbefangenen Neubeginn beabsichtigen. Sie dankte es ihm und es erleichtete sie ungemein. Ein wenig Angst hatte sie schon verspürt, das es zwischen ihnen immer etwas geben würde, das sie auseinander hielt.

Klee strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar und er gab ein ziemlich wohliges Geräusch von sich: „Diese Leute haben mich heute zur Weißglut gebracht. Ich hab ihnen die alte Quelle gezeigt und ihnen den üblichen Vortrag gehalten was man sich von diesen Ort so erzählt. Aber die wussten natürlich alles besser. Ach ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, das Nancy mir die vermittelt. Nie wieder irgendwelche Forscher und Wissenschaftler." Stöhnte er und rückte bedauernd ein Stück von Klee ab.

Feelicitas war die einzige, die scheinbar gar nichts verstand: „Laufen deine Aufträge über Nancy, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?"

Er nickte und rieb sich sein Auge und gähnte verhalten: „Entschuldige Feelicitas, aber ich bin leider so müde, ich bin heute eindeutig zuviel gelaufen. Aber du kannst es ja nicht wissen. Ja Nancy schaltet Anzeigen und hat ein Schild am Haus, das mit Führungen wirbt. In den letzten Jahren hat sich das eigentlich so entwickelt und es sind meistens nur irgendwelche Esoterikmuggel, die einen mystischen Ort für ihre Partys suchen. Wenn man denen dann klar gemacht hat, das es wilde Tiere im Wald gibt, kommen die zum Glück nicht wieder. Aber dann gibt es dann wirklich noch diese Kulturinteressierten oder wie im heutigen Fall Forscher, die ein Buch über schottische Mythen zusammenstellen. Ach da fällt mir gerade ein. Die haben mir heute erzählt, das sie die Genehmigung beantragen wollten in einer gewissen schottischen Schlossruine ein wenig rumzubuddeln. Aber das zuständige Amt hat sich auch durch Bestechung nicht erweichen lassen, ihnen die Erlaubnis zu geben. Die beiden waren total betrübt." Klee, Lemony und Charley lachten, doch Feelicitas hatte es nicht verstanden und blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich meinte Hogwarts. Hogwarts ist für Muggel nur als eine alte Ruine zu sehen, die kurz vorm einstürzen steht und an die keiner rankommen darf. Ich habe mal meinen Bruder Jack ein Foto davon gezeigt und er ist fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil er dachte ich müsste in dieser Ruine wohnen. Ich weiß ja nicht was er gesehen hat, aber es hat Jahre gedauert bis ich ihn überzeugen konnte, das es nicht wirklich so aussieht."

„Ach so." sagte Feelicitas. Liam stutze und schaute ein wenig misstrauisch auf Lemony. Als er die Katze entdeckte schaute er sich kurz um: „Seit wann läuft das denn hier rum?" Feelicitas erschrak zuerst und malte sich innerlich schon einen Liam mit Katzenhaarallergie aus, doch der Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Liam ließ sich vom Sofa gleiten und kroch lauernd auf Lemony zu und zupfte mit einem beherzten Griff Belial aus dessen Fell. Ein protestierendes Fauchen war die Antwort, doch Belial erholte sich schnell von seinen Schock.

„Wie heißt er und woher hast du den?" fragte Liam begeistert und kraulte den kleinen Kater unterm Bauch.

„ Als ich ihn zur Hochzeit bekam hieß er bereits Belial, obwohl ich das nicht gerade passend finde. Magst du Katzen?"

Er nickte: „Ich hatte früher welche. Katzen sind wunderbare Wesen." Belial hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf streicheln und riss sich mit einen Mauzen los.

„Belial soll von einem Züchter stammen, der Lindsey Abnoba heißt, vielleicht-" Liam unterbrach sie: „Lindsey Abnoba? Ich hätte wissen müssen, das es eine von seinen Katzen ist, obwohl ich natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, das er immer noch züchtet. Mit dem sind wir alle damals zur Schule gegangen. Dein Vater hat mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal gelebt und von ihm stammte auch meine zweite Katze. Du solltest gut auf Belial achten, für eine Abnobakatze geben Liebhaber ziemlich viel Geld mittlerweile aus, denn sie verfügen über eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit und haben eine sehr lange Lebenserwartung. Nicht wenige würden dir das Tier unter der Nase wegklauen. Lindsey ist einer der führenden Züchter magischer Katzen in ganz Großbritannien, aber da er seine Zucht nur nebenher führt kann der ganze Bedarf gar nicht mehr gedeckt werden."

Feelicitas schaute sich den schwarzen Kater an, der sich das zerwuschelte Fell versuchte zu glätten: „Man hat mir gesagt, der sei einfach noch übrig geblieben und verschenkt worden."

Liam schüttelte den Kopf: „Einfach so übriggeblieben? Lindsey hat ihn bestimmt umsonst abgegeben, das kann sein. Aber das wir ein großer Gefallen gewesen sein. Keine Katze seiner Zucht bleibt einfach so übrig."

Feelicitas nickte, innerlich dachte sie gerade daran, was Remus Lupin für ein Verhältnis zu Lindsey Abnoba hatte.

„Wo lebt dieser Mr. Abnoba denn?" fragte sie interessiert, doch Liam konnte es ihr nicht sagen. „Lindseys Spuren sind schwer nach zu verfolgen. In jungen Jahren hatte er ziemlich viele Probleme und so hat er nach der Schule die Aurorenausbildung gemacht. Du wirst verstehen, das mich das garantiert nicht dazu gebracht hat, mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben zu wollen. Soweit ich weiß, hat er nach der Ausbildung aber nicht weiter in dem Beruf gearbeitet sondern sich ziemlich zurückgezogen. Ich weiß nicht was er heute macht, aber an die Öffentlichkeit geht er damit nicht. Ab und an liest man im Tagespropheten das er Katzen verkauft, aber mehr auch nicht."

Nun eigentlich hatte Feelicitas auch nicht vor, Lindsey aufzusuchen, aber langsam verstand sie die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Remus.

Die Zeit verging mit Eile und bald erhob sich Lemony um ein wenig frische Luft zu bekommen. Wenig später begann Klee mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen und Feelicitas erbot sich ihr zu helfen. Lemony kam auch am Abend nicht wieder und Feelicitas vermutete, das er kam und ging , wie er wollte. Das er im Sommer jeden Tag da gewesen war, war wohl nur der besonderen Umstände wegen. Aber das betrübte sie nicht so sehr, schließlich würden sich in den nächsten Tagen noch genug Momente finden, in denen er ihr begegnete. Beim Abendessen sprach Feelicitas ein Thema an, das ihr schon länger Gedanken machte.

„Was hatte Nathaniel eigentlich im Ministerium gemacht? Alles was ich hörte war, das es etwas ziemlich komisches gewesen sein musste."

Scheinbar waren ihre Informationen falsch, denn Liam beeilte sich sie aufzuklären: „Ja dein Vater hatte nicht gerade Erfolg in seinen Beruf. Dein Großvater hat ja schon im Ministerium gearbeitet, also wusste Nathaniel schon früh, das er das auch einmal machen wollte. Lange Zeit wusste er aber nicht für welche Abteilung er sich begeistern konnte. Aber als er im dritten Jahr Muggelkunde genommen hatte, ist es ihm Klar geworden. Er fand schon immer interessant, das ich vielen Dingen aus der Zaubererwelt mit Faszination begegnete, weil ich von Zuhause eher den Muggelstil gewohnt war. Er hingegen fand oft Muggelsachen toll, wenn er davon hörte und hatte auch wirklich Talent dafür die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Nach der Schule ist er also der Abteilung zur Förderung der magischen Immigration beigetreten und hat dort Teilzeit gearbeitet."

Hörte sich ja nicht sehr schlimm an, aber Feelicitas ahnte schon den Hacken: „Magische Immigration hört sich nach enger Zusammenarbeit zwischen Muggeln und Magiern an. Das war bestimmt total unbeliebt in den alten Zeiten, oder?"

Liam stimmte ihr mit ernsten Nicken zu: „Nicht nur unbeliebt, keiner wollte die Dienste dieser Abteilung beanspruchen. Außer die Einführung von Muggelgeborenen in die magische Welt kümmerte sich die Abteilung noch um einiges mehr. Wenn jemand z. B. in der Muggelwelt eine Existenz aufbauen wollte musste er bei deinen Vater beantragen Muggelzeugnisse ausgestellt zu bekommen. Dann hatte Nathaniel eine ganz tolle Idee und regte ein Austauchprogramm zwischen den Kindern reinmagischer Familien und denen von muggelgeborenen an. Ich glaube das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen und bevor irgendjemand Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, hat man die Abteilung geschlossen. Na ja, Nathaniel hatte genug Vermögen und war auf das arbeiten nicht angewiesen, aber das hat ihn schon mitgenommen. Manchmal hätte man vermuten können das er überhaupt keine Ahnung davon haben wollte, wie gefährlich die Zeiten waren."

Zum Glück waren sie im Zuge des Gespräches beim Nachtisch angelangt, weil sich eine traurige Stimmung am Essenstisch breit machte und niemand mehr Hunger hatte. Als Feelicitas in dieser Nacht in ihrem Bett im Gästezimmer lag und auf ihre schlummernde Tochter im Wäschekorb blickte, war sie immer noch etwas traurig. Egal was sie irgendwen fragte, die Antworten waren alle immer schlecht und verhießen nichts gutes.

Weihnachten kam bald und ging auch wieder ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Obwohl es sehr ruhig war und überhaupt nicht dem entsprach was sich Feelicitas ausgemalt hatte, blieb es ihr ein unvergessliches Erlebnis. Noch nie hatte sie auch nur Ansatzweise etwas ähnliches kennen lernen dürfen. Obwohl die Evonshares nicht gerade die unproblematischste Familie war und hinter der Fassade einiges liegen mochte, hielten sie dennoch zusammen und kümmerten sich umeinander. Es erstaunte Feelicitas jedes mal wie schnell doch die Zeit hier im Wald vorüberzog. Vielleicht war es, weil man außer dem morgendlichen Tagespropheten kein Anzeichen der Außenwelt gab. Und selbst den Tagespropheten las nur Liam und man konnte manchmal Charley dabei erwischen. Nicht, das Liam, Klee die Neuigkeiten vorenthielt, es war eher so, das sie nicht daran interessiert war, was in der Welt vor sich ging.

Feelicitas sprach Klee darauf an und diese war ein wenig Verwundert: „Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen?" fragte sie: „ Liam liest es und was wichtig ist, erzählt er mir auch. Egal was im Tagespropheten steht oder nicht, ich gehe mittlerweile davon aus, das jeden Tag auf der ganzen Welt schlimme und schöne Dinge geschehen, die nie irgendjemand erfahren wird weil niemand dabei war. Und alles was da in der Zeitung steht, sind Dinge, die ich auch gar nicht wissen will. Denn das spielt hier bei uns keinerlei Rolle. Was hilft es mir zu wissen, das der Möchtegernherrscher von Großbritannien mal wieder jemanden umgebracht hat, oder das man wochenlang keinerlei Anzeichen für irgendetwas findet? Er ist wieder da und wir müssen aufpassen, mehr brauchen wir nicht zu wissen."

Feelicitas verstand diese fatalistische Haltung nicht so richtig, trotzdem akzeptierte sie Klees Meinung. Feelicitas gefiel auch diese Ruhe im Haus, weil man sich nicht jeden Tag an irgendwelche Unglücken aufziehen musste, die doch total unwichtig waren. Trotzdem hätte Feelicitas es nie ausgehalten immer so wie Klee zu leben.

Später an diesen Tag hielt Serena gerade Mittagsschlaf und Feelicitas schnappte ein wenig frische Luft. Lemony war in der Nähe und überredete sie mit ihm ein Stück zu gehen. Und Feelicitas sollte es nicht bereuen. Dadurch das er den Weg besser kannte, als irgendwer sonst, brauchte sie sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen, das man sich verirren konnte. Jeder Baum schien für Lemony so einzigartig, das er genau wusste, wo er hinlief. Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile und lauschten den Geräuschen. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, ihr Winterumhang schliff leise auf dem Weg, in der Ferne hörte man ein leises Klimpern, von Wassertropfen und manchmal begegneten sie auch auf nächster Nähe einem Tier. Feelicitas wusste zwar nicht was es war, aber sie war sich sicher, wenn Lemony nicht dabei gewesen wäre, hätte sie es nie im Leben zu sehen bekommen. Und erst als sie an einen gefrorenen Wasserlauf kamen und innehielten brach Lemony sein Schweigen: „Früher einmal hatte ich Angst vor Wasser."

Fragend sah Feelicitas ihn an: „Warum das denn?" Lemony schnaubte leicht pferdehaft: „Solange ich mich erinnern kann, hat man mir immer vorgeworfen eine Missgeburt zu sein und die Mitglieder der Zentaurenherde verfolgte mich dafür. Also habe ich mich immer von allem fern gehalten und alleine gelebt. Ich dachte mein Anblick bringt Unglück und weil ich davon schon genug hatte, wollte ich mich gar nicht erst anschauen. Doch irgendwann kam Liam. Erst war er nicht alleine, aber schon da merkte, ich das er nicht wie die anderen war. Er hat mich einfach nur angeschaut. Er hat weder über mich gespottet, noch versucht mir etwas zu tun. Aber ich hatte so eine Angst und ich wollte nicht, das ihm etwas passiert und habe ihn mehrmals verscheucht. Heutzutage weiß ich, das ich das nicht hätte tun brauchen, weil ich gar kein Unglück bringe, aber andererseits war es vielleicht auch gut, weil sonst vielleicht bei dieser Irrlichtsache viel mehr geschehen wäre."

Feelicitas erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an etwas, das Hagrid gesagt hatte. Irgendwas mit Mädchen und den verbotenen Wald. Doch es erschien ihr deplaziert ihn weiter auszufragen. Wie Klee ihr schon am morgen deutlich gemacht hatte, man musste ja nicht immer alles wissen.

„Lemony, ich weiß ja nicht ob ich es fragen darf, aber wieso haben die Zentauren dich nicht gemocht?"

Er blickte ihr erst tief in die Augen, ehe er zu erzählen begann: „Ich könnte jetzt sagen, das haben sie nur gemacht, weil sie ignorant und eingebildet sind. Aber dahinter steckt leider noch viel mehr. Meine Mutter war eine Zentaurin und mein treuloser Vater war eine Mischung aus Thestral und Pferd. Eine nicht sehr gelungene Züchtung. Aber irgendwas musste sie an ihm gefunden haben, sonst wäre ich nicht entstanden. Aber die große Liebe war es bestimmt nicht, denn er ließ sie und mich im Stich als die Zentauren sie ausstießen. Sie ließ mich als kleines Fohlen alleine und starb."

„Wie hast du dann überlebt?" Feelicitas war erschüttert, Lemony tat ihr ziemlich leid.

„Ich war nicht so wie ein Menschenbaby. Ich konnte schon reden und mich ausdrücken, zudem als ich größer war und durch den Wald nach eigenen Gutdünken streifte, war ich in der Lage durch meine Kontakte mit anderen Wesen, etwas über Knochenhexerei zu erfahren. Eines meiner größten Talente, die auch heute noch wichtig sind."

Feelicitas wollte keine Blöße zeigen, trotzdem hatte sie keine Ahnung was er meinte: „Was ist Knochenhexerei?"

Er schien gut gelaunt und lächelte: „Es gibt wenige Menschen, die das wirklich wissen, deswegen ist es auch so wirksam. Hast du dich noch nie gefragt warum ich immer weiß wenn jemand im Wald ist?"

Das hatte Feelicitas allerdings, doch musste sie sich die Antwort immer schuldig bleiben.

„Komm, ich zeige es dir." sagte er und deutete ihr zu folgen. Nun was immer Lemony ihr auch zeigen wollte, er hatte es gut versteckt. Im Schnee war es nicht sehr leicht ihm eine Böschung hoch zu folgen. Er reichte ihr helfend eine Hand und dann schaffte sie es doch und sie gingen weiter durch die Wildnis. Erst nach zehn Minuten blieb er abrupt stehen und scharrte im Schnee herum. Nach einer Weile kam etwas helles an die Oberfläche.

„Was ist das?" gespannt hockte sich Feelicitas neben Lemony und betrachtete das komische Ding.

„Das ist ein Schädel, eines nicht verwandelten Werwolfes. Ich habe noch mehr davon vergraben. Die ergeben so eine Art Schutzfeld, wenn jemand da eindringt, merke ich das sofort, weil etwas komisches in der Luft liegt." Er nahm ihr den Schädel wieder ab und vergrub ihn sorgfältig wieder und deckte Schnee drüber.

„Nicht verwandelter Werwolf? Das hört sich selten an." Äußerte sie und ging ein paar Schritte, langsam wurde ihr kalt.

„Das ist auch sehr selten. Bis man mal einen toten Werwolf findet, der in menschlicher Form gestorben ist, muss man schon lange suchen. In Hogwarts lebten schon immer mal ein paar Werwölfe von Zeit zu Zeit. Viele davon blieben aber nicht, sondern zogen irgendwann weiter. Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich die Schädel beisammen hatte. Und dann hat man die mir geklaut."

„Nein." entfuhr es Feelicitas entsetzt: „Wer macht denn so was?"

„Jeder, der weiß was sie wert sind würde das tun. Es hat lange gedauert bis ich Ersatz hatte, aber die Suche hat sich ja gelohnt, schließlich konnte ich sie hier brauchen. Ist dir kalt?" Das konnte Feelicitas nicht gerade abstreiten und so machten sie sich an den Heimweg. Lemony wollte sie schon reiten lassen, aber Feelicitas lehnte ab. Bei seinen ziemlich teilnahmsvollen Blick wurde ihr ganz anders und ihr war kurzzeitig wieder warm. Doch ein störender Gedanke ernüchterte sie total. Das fing ja gut an, jetzt fand sie schon Lemony hübsch. Langsam verstand sie, was Liam mit seinen Andeutungen hatte sagen wollen, man konnte es nachvollziehen, wenn man den Ruf der Lefays und der Ahnen der Deepwood Familie kannte. Feelicitas fiel ihre Großmutter Synaile ein und das brach ein wenig die animalische Anziehung von Lemonys kuschelig weichen Fell. Da konnte er schauen wie er wollte, das würde niemals gehen. Schmetterlingsflügel in den Erbanlagen, sahen vielleicht noch recht hübsch aus, doch kleine Hufe bei ihren Urenkeln würden bestimmt auch Synailes Weltansicht erschüttern. Und was der dunkle Lord dazu sagen würde, war so schlimm, das es sich Feelicitas selbst spaßeshalber nicht vorzustellen wagte. Nein, in dieser Hinsicht vertrag Feelicitas lieber die Vorlieben ihrer Mutter und blieb ausschließlich bei Magiern.

Am nächsten Abend wurde die Ruhe im Haus ein wenig getrübt. Feelicitas erzählte beim Abendessen von dem Besuch bei Severus Vater und eine Debatte entstand, ob man seine alten Eltern einfach so abschieben durfte. Die Meinung war geteilt, doch das war nicht so schlimm, Feelicitas wollte nur ein wenig ihren Verdruss loswerden und niemanden außer Severus verurteilen. Doch das Gespräch half ihr wirklich und sie verstand wenigstens, warum Severus seinen Vater in ein Muggelheim gegeben hatte. Es gab einen einfachen Grund. Tobias Snape war zu jung für ein Magisches Seniorenheim und deswegen passte es nicht. Wo Muggel schon vor dem Grabe standen, waren Zauberer noch in ihren besten Jahren und erfreuten sich bester Gesundheit.

Irgendwann rutschte das Gespräch aber ab und drehte sich um Familienbande in magischen Familien. Es war interessant, weil Feelicitas noch nie so richtig daran gedacht hatte, warum sich erwachsene Zauberer nicht um die Eltern und Großelterngeneration kümmerten. Meistens wusste sogar kaum jemand, das diese meistens auch noch lebten. Aber auch das erschien schlüssig. Liam machte es ihr klar: „Magische Kinder sind viel selbstständiger als Muggel. Wenn man sieben Jahre seine Eltern nur in den Ferien sieht, und mit siebzehn schon ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft ist, zieht einen nichts mehr nach hause zurück.

Deine Eltern sind dann ja auch noch jung und wollen ihren Spaß haben und so geht das dann viele Jahrzehnte, wo man sich nur manchmal sieht. Warum soll man dann eine große Bindung zu seinen Eltern haben? Es hört sich zwar nicht schön an, aber meine Schwestern Nancy und Lassy sind lieber in meiner Nähe geblieben, als Mama mit meinen Brüdern nach Irrland auswanderte. Sie wollten lieber jemand in der Nähe haben, der ihre Welt versteht, als bei ihrer Mutter sein. Soweit ich weiß lebt der Rest unserer Familie noch heute zusammen auf dem Bauernhof meines Stiefvaters."

„Ich könnte das nicht. Auch wenn ich magisch bin, ich kann doch nicht einfach tun und lassen was ich will. Ich muss mich doch auch um Synaile und meine Maman kümmern, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt Teil meiner Welt sind. Ich mache mir sowieso Vorwürfe, das ich nicht überall gleichzeitig sein kann. Am liebsten würde ich meinen Pflegevater in die nächste Woche hexen, damit Maman endlich wieder ihre Ruhe hat. Aber leider darf ich das nicht. " Sagte Feelicitas leise, doch niemand schien das dumm zu finden. Feelicitas hielt sich mit weiteren Worten zurück. Sie mochte zwar ihren Pflegevater nicht, aber man musste das ja nicht überall lang und breit diskutieren. Doch Liam schien anderes im Sinn zu haben: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Feelicitas. Es ist ein sehr weitverbreitetes Übel. Nicht jeder bringt seinen Vater sehr ehrbare Gefühle entgegen."

Feelicitas merkte mit Erstaunen, das auf diese Äußerung hin alle am Tisch erstarrten. Klee schien da noch die unbefangenste zu sein. Doch Lemonys Blick hatte sich auch verdüstert, es sah aus als würde er gerade tief in sich getaucht sein. Liam schaute aber konsequent auf Charley, dieser entgegnete den Blick genauso steinern. Feelicitas selber fühlte sich getroffen. Klee wollte wohl gerade etwas einwenden, da stand Charley auf und schmiss seine Serviette auf den Tisch: „Feelicitas entschuldige, aber ich werden mich jetzt zurückziehen." Sagte er leicht gepresst zu ihr, blickte aber seinen Vater unverwandt in die Augen. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand. Liams einzigste Reaktion war mit den Schultern zu zucken und weiter mit seiner Serviette zu spielen. Klee starrte mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verachtung auf ihren Mann. Lemony schien doch nicht so weit weg zu sein, und schaute nun leicht beschämt auf, sagte aber nichts.

„Musste das sein, Liam?" fragte Klee, ihr fiel es wohl schwer ruhig zu bleiben.

„Klee, Charley braucht sich nicht so aufzuregen, keiner von uns kann sich davon freisprechen. Außer du natürlich, dein Vater war ein Herzensguter Mensch." Versuchte Liam sie zu beschwichtigen. Feelicitas wurde immer stiller, am liebsten wäre sie auch geflüchtet. Musste man denn so etwas diskutieren? Gehörte das selbst zu einen harmonischen Familienleben?

Klee merkte ihre Befangenheit und Lemony rückte sogar näher an Feelicitas und legte ihr tröstend einen Huf in den Schoß. Das machte es nicht gerade leichter, nicht rot zu werden. Irgendwie stieg sogar in ihr der Verdacht auf, das Lemony ihre Gefühlsverwirrungen gerochen und in seinem Sinne gedeutet hatte.

„Feelicitas, vielleicht solltest du mal nach Charley schauen gehen." Sagte Klee, ohne den Blick von ihren Mann zu nehmen: „Ich glaube Liam und ich haben etwas zu bereden. Lemony räumst du bitte die Teller ab?" Dieser nickte und zog fast schon bedauernd seinen Huf zurück. Feelicitas merkte, das niemand außer ihr die unter dem Tisch vorgehende Aktion mitbekommen hatte. Dennoch stand sie auf und verließ eilig den Raum. Charley war nicht oben in seinen Dachgeschosszimmer. Feelicitas hatte eigentlich keine Lust in Dunkelheit und Kälte nach draußen zu gehen, aber das war immer noch besser, als die Szene zwischen Klee und Liam mitzubekommen, die gerade in deren Schlafzimmer stattfand. Nicht das irgendjemand rumgeschrieen hatte, wie sie es von ihrem Vater in ihrer Kindheit gewohnt war. Aber als sie auf ihren Weg nach unten an der verschlossenen Schlafzimmertüre vorbeiging, konnte man hören das sie leise aufeinander einredeten.

Sie fand Charley im Garten. Er schien sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt zu haben. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Nach einer Weile schaute er zu ihr rüber: „Hat Mama dich geschickt?" Feelicitas nickte. „Aber ich war selber auch neugierig." gestand sie ein.

Er schnaubte kurz: „Mach dir nicht zuviel daraus, was gerade geschehen ist. Das ist Liams Art sich auszudrücken."

Was genau es heißen sollte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber aus alten Äußerungen von ihm, die er im Sommer gemacht hatte, ahnte sie eine verborgene Familientragödie: „Warum nennst du ihm immer Liam? Hasst ihr euch wirklich so?" fragte sie leise.

„Feelicitas, du wirst sicher schon gemerkt haben, das es eine Angewohnheit von Liam ist, nicht zuviel zu sagen, sondern sich alle Antworten für bestimmte Anlässe aufzuheben. Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, das heute so eine Augenblick ist, aber ich werde es dir trotzdem sagen. Nein, eigentlich hassen wir uns nicht. Aber wie er bestimmt erwähnt hat, hat nur meine Mutter ein wirklich schönes Familienklima gehabt. Lemony hat seinen Vater nie gekannt und weiß nur das er seine Mutter sitzen gelassen hat, obwohl er wusste das die Zentauren sie ausstoßen würden. Und meinen Großvater John war es nie möglich ein gutes Klima zur Muggelwelt aufzubauen. Seine Frau und Kinder waren ziemlich unmagisch und er konnte damit nichts anfangen. Zwar entwickelten sich Liam, Nancy und Lassy dann doch zu Magiern und eigentlich hätte alles gut sein müssen, aber es war ihm nicht genug. Wahrscheinlich hat er sein Glück bei einer magischen Frau gesucht, da war Liam siebzehn und seine Geschwister noch viel jünger. Von einen auf den anderen Tag ist er plötzlich verschwunden und niemand weiß was aus John Evonshare geworden ist. Man sagt er ist in Thailand, aber andere vermuten schlimmeres."

Das ließ Charley dann mal so stehen, doch er war noch nicht beim Ende seiner Erläuterungen: „Liam hatte zweifellos auch ausdrücken wollen, was wir alle bereits ahnen. Das du selber nicht gerade eine gute Kindheit hattest, obwohl du über deine Mutter Adelaide immer sehr gut redest. Du musst aber nicht darüber reden, lass dich ja nicht von ihm unter Druck setzen. Aber was mein eigenes Vaterverhältnis betrifft. Es war nicht gerade das beste mit Neun Jahren erkennen zu müssen das der eigene Vater irgendwas getan hatte, so das unser aller Leben zerstört wurde. Ich habe es lange nicht verstanden, warum wir uns plötzlich im Wald versteckten und alles so dunkel und traurig war. Doch wenn man auf so engen Raum lebt, dann bleibt nichts lange verborgen. Als ich dann die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr war ich sechzehn und es war eigentlich auch nicht beabsichtigt, das ich es jemals erfuhr. Ich wollte weg von zuhause und es gab einen Riesenstreit, bis die Fetzen flogen. Natürlich konnten sie es nicht zulassen, das ich gehe, aber ich habe das natürlich nicht kapiert. Es dauerte in so etwa bis zu deinen Alter, bis ich verstanden habe, das Liam nichts für das konnte, was geschehen war. Ich hab gemerkt, das er sich schwere Vorwürfe macht. Lemony hat mir bei dieser Erkenntnis sehr geholfen, er kannte Liam ja schon als Kind und erzählt schon mal zuviel. Liam und ich haben uns dann also wieder angenähert, doch eher als Freunde und nicht Vater und Sohn. Deswegen sage ich immer Liam."

Feelicitas nickte erleichtert, es war also alles halb so schlimm wie gedacht. Obwohl sie keinen Moment daran zweifelte, das alle Beteiligten in dieser Zeit schwer zu leiden hatten: „Deine Mutter redet deinen Vater gerade gegen die Wand. Muss ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen?" fragte sie leise.

„Ach, in einer Stunde fällt sie ihm wieder um den Hals. " Beteuerte Charley mit einer wegwerfenden Geste: „Die können nicht lange ohne einander, sie haben ja sonst niemanden mehr." Das machte Feelicitas unsäglich traurig: „Liam hat mir mal gesagt, das die Verwandten deiner Mutter ganz aus euren Leben verschwunden sind."

Charley nickte ernst: „Oma Florencia und Opa Hugo habe ich noch nie gesehen, Mama hat mir früher immer lauter Geschichten erzählt. Sie hatte wohl die Hoffnung, das sie irgendwann mal wenigstens zu Besuch kommen würden. Doch als wir dann untergetaucht sind, konnte sie ihre Träume begraben. Ich glaube das hat sie sehr traurig gemacht. Obwohl sie schon immer nahe an der Schwermut lebte. Hat wohl irgendwas mit meinen Onkel Charley zu tun, den sie leider vor langer Zeit verloren hat." Einen Moment trat Schweigen ein.

„Darf ich fragen was passiert ist?" fragte sie sanft, doch Charley schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube das passt heute nicht hierher."

Eine Weile saßen sie noch nebeneinander und starrten in die nächtliche Dunkelheit: „Charley, wenn einmal wieder einer dieser Tage ist, an denen man Dinge erzählen sollte, würde ich dir gerne von meiner Kindheit erzählen." Sagte sie ernst, Charley schaute sie ein wenig verwundert von der Seite an, doch er nickte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder reingehen, sonst bekommst du noch eine Grippe." Feelicitas hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das ihr kalt war. Aber sie folgte ihm natürlich ins Haus. Charley schien um jeden Preis allen Trübsinn vergessen zu wollen und wandte sich auf der Treppe noch mal um: „Weißt du was meine Mutter am allerliebsten macht? Jedem der nicht weglaufen kann, erzählt sie dauernd von ihrem alten Otter Nerie, an den ich mich leider kaum noch erinnern kann. Wenn dir mal die Gesprächsthemen ausgehen, frag sie nach Tieren und sie findet kein Ende mehr."

Oben trennten sich ihre Wege. Feelicitas wollte nach Serena sehen und fand sie mit Klee spielend im Gästezimmer vor.

„Sie wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Also haben wir uns ein wenig abgelenkt bis du wiederkamst." Klee hätte eigentlich gar nichts sagen müssen, denn der Anblick der sich ihr bot, beanspruchte Feelicitas ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Serena saß mitten auf dem Teppich und knabberte an einem ihr Ärmelchen.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Feelicitas leise und ging neben Klee und Serena vorsichtig auf die Knie.

„Na ja, ich habe sie einfach hingesetzt und dann blieb sie sitzen." Erwiderte Klee, aber sie strahlte selber auch. Serena machte keine Anstalten umzukippen und schaute nur leicht verwundert auf ihr Publikum.

„Meinst du das bleibt jetzt so?" fragte Feelicitas leicht zweifelnd, doch Klee beruhigte sie: „Was sie einmal kann, das verlernt sie nicht wieder. Pass auf das sie sich nicht wehtut beim sitzen, dann kommt sie auch nicht auf die Idee sich wieder hinlegen zu wollen." Serena hatte das auch nicht vor, es schien ihr sogar ziemlich viel Spaß zu machen die Welt aus einen neuen Winkel betrachten zu können.

Liam kam dazu. Charley schien seine Eltern ziemlich gut zu kennen, nichts erinnerte mehr an die Auseinandersetzung. Doch nach ein Paar Minuten legte Serena sich wieder hin, scheinbar war sie doch müder als sie aussah. Sie brachten sie wieder in dem Wäschekorb zu Bett und ließen sie dann alleine. Klee und Liam gingen wieder nach unten, doch Feelicitas stieg nach oben und suchte noch mal Charley auf und erzählte ihm von den Neuigkeiten.

„Deine Eltern sehen aus, wie die stolzen Großeltern."

„So fühlen sie sich wahrscheinlich auch." Erwiderte dieser. Ob er das gut fand, konnte sie nicht aus seinem Ton herauslesen. Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb am Hochzeitsbild von Miriel Lefay hängen.

„Charley, Warum hast du eigentlich ein Bild meiner Mutter auf deinen Nachttisch stehen?" fragte sie interessiert und nahm es zur Hand. Charley fand das wahrscheinlich nicht so aufregend: „Warum nicht? Sie war immerhin so etwas wie meine Tante. Als ich klein war, hatte Miriel selber noch keine Kinder und sie kam oft und hat mit mir gespielt. Sie war wirklich nett. Und als wir dann durch das Untertauchen kaum noch Kontakt hatten hat Mama mir erlaubt das ich mir das Bild hinstellen darf. Schließlich bin ich da auch drauf, wenn auch nicht gerade sehr gut zu erkennen. Sie ist wunderschön, findest du nicht?" Feelicitas sah irritiert auf: „Charley, pass auf was du sagst. Das ist nicht gerade weise, das mir gegenüber zu erwähnen. Aber ich stimme dir zu."

Er lachte nur: „Sie war meine zweite große Liebe. Als ich groß genug war um zu verstehen, das ich meine eigene Mutter nicht heiraten kann, habe ich Miriel einen Antrag gemacht. Kannst du dir meine Enttäuschung vorstellen, als sie mir ganz nett erklärte, das sie leider schon mit Nathaniel verheiratet wäre? Immerhin hatte sie eingeräumt das sie sich sehr über meinen Wunsch gefreut hat, aber ich war danach wochenlang traurig."

Feelicitas stellte das Bild zurück: „Ach du Armer." Äußerte sie leicht spottend und machte das sie in Sicherheit kam, denn er drohte mit einem Kissen zu schmeißen.

„Du machst dich ja über mich lustig. Du bist so grausam, erst bringst du mich dazu mein Herz auszuschütten und dann verwendest du es gegen mich." Beschwerte er sich gespielt verärgert.

„Ich kann nur wiederholen, das du ein ganz armer Wurm bist. Hat es denn wenigstens eine dritte große Liebe gegeben?" fragte sie teilnahmsvoll und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Natürlich, aber leider war das nie von Dauer. Sie haben mich allesamt sitzen gelassen." Feelicitas wollte gerade ernster werden, da fuhr er fort: „Ich muss mal nachzählen. Die erste hieß Tanja. Sie war zwölf und die Tochter von einer Familie, die hier Urlaub machte. Aber leider wollte sie nicht viel von mir wissen, ich war ihr zu jung und in den drei Tagen, die wir zusammen hatten, habe ich ihr Herz leider nicht gewonnen. Die Zweite war ein Jahr später und sie war genau wie ich zehn Jahre. Das war Lisa und wir hatten zwei unvergessliche Wochen zusammen. Die dritte bis siebte spare ich mir, schließlich habe ich Feingefühl und es war sehr kurz. Aber die achte, die war wirklich toll, denn sie hatte eine Zwillingsschwester, und wir-" Das war der Moment, wo Feelicitas ihm das Kopfkissen um die Ohren schlug: „Ich will kein Wort mehr von deinen Sandkastengeschichten hören. Und den Rest hast du nicht nötig." Rief sie lachend. Charley gab sich geschlagen: „Was anderes habe ich dir leider auch nicht anzubieten." Erwiderte er unter dem Kissen hervor.

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so." verkündete Feelicitas im Brustton vollster Überzeugung.

Das schien ihm nicht zu gefallen: „Was denkst du denn?"

„Nichts." Behaarte Feelicitas, aber er schien wirklich ein wenig geknickt: „Na ja, wäre ja verständlich, wenn du niemanden kennen lernst." Fügte sie schließlich hinzu.

„Ach Feelicitas, kennen lernt man dauernd jemanden, aber was hilft es wenn es keine Zukunft hat? Die Umstände, die herrschen machen es unmöglich mit einer Muggel ernsthaft anzubandeln. Und da ich nie eine magische Schule besucht habe, kenne ich auch kein einzigstes magisches Mädchen außer dich. Und du warst schon immer wie meine kleine Schwester. Und ansonsten habe ich doch genug Beschäftigung hier mit meiner Familie, warum soll ich mir eine neue zusammensuchen?"

So hatte sie das noch nicht gesehen, aber seine Ansicht gefiel ihr sehr gut. Nach einer Weile fiel ihr etwas ein: „Ich sollte mich auch weiter mit meiner Familie beschäftigen. Aber meinen Pflegevater ist nicht mehr zu helfen und Maman und Maurice sind bei ihrer Tante am besten aufgehoben. Aber ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Synaile. Sie scheint total vereinsamt zu sein."

„Dann ändere etwas daran." Meine Charley gutmütig: „Ich würde dir raten, das du deiner Großmutter einen Freund besorgst, damit sie beschäftigt ist. Das wäre noch das beste."

Feelicitas sah ihn etwas pikiert an: „Kennst du jemanden, der nicht Muggel und nicht Magier ist, aber eine Toleranz besitzt, die ihresgleichen sucht? Schließlich hilft der Beste Freund nichts, wenn er sich von den Ansichten meiner Großmutter verscheuchen lässt. Ich glaube schon das sie zu Liebe fähig ist, aber das würde sie niemals zugeben."

Charley sah sie so auffordernd an, das sie verwirrt stutzte: „Was ist denn? Rede ich Unsinn?"

„Nein, nein. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der eine Frau sucht, die weder Muggel noch Magier sein muss und die ihrerseits auch viel Toleranz mitbringen sollte, wegen einiger körperlicher Besonderheiten." Sagte Charley und Feelicitas fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Kennen sich die beiden eigentlich?"

Charley schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.

„Und das Alter? Meinst du Synaile ist immer noch eine rassige Stute?" Ein wenig zweifelte Feelicitas noch, doch Charley nahm ihr diese Sorgen: „Wenn sie noch so aussieht, wie auf den Fotos von der Hochzeit, dann kannst du davon ausgehen, das Lemonys Charme ihr einen zweiten Frühling entlockt."

Feelicitas hatte natürlich die alten Fotos gesehen. Synaile war keinen Tag älter geworden: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich spiele nicht gerne Kupplerin."

„Aber du würdest es gerne probieren, oder?" fragte er mit einem so zuckersüßen Lächeln, das er nur von seiner Mutter haben konnte.

„Ja aber wenn meine Großmutter vielleicht geneigt wäre, Lemony scheint seine Gunst schon vergeben zu haben." Sagte sie leise und schaute ihn unwohl an. Er setzte sich aufmerksam auf: „Echt? Hat er dir irgendwas erzählt?" Doch ihr Blick verriet ihm wohl die Wahrheit: „Nein, nicht wirklich oder?"

„Würde ich so was behaupten? Ich weiß ja nicht wie seine Annäherungsversuche sonst sind, aber er wird wohl nicht jedem weiblichen Wesen direkt in den Hintern beißen. Er hat mir heute unterm Tisch einen Huf auf den Schoß gelegt, das erschien mir doch etwas alarmierend. Er hätte ja seine Hände benutzen können. Außerdem hat dein Vater da auch was gesagt."

Feelicitas fand nichts weiteres dabei, aber Charley schien entsetzt: „Feelicitas du musst aufpassen. Wenn er sich einmal verguckt, dann wird er anhänglich. Am besten fängst du morgen damit an, ihm schöne Geschichten über die Vorzüge von Synaile zu erzählen. Vielleicht kriegt man die beiden ja wirklich zusammen."

Feelicitas glaubte nicht daran: „Charley es geht nicht. Lemony wird hier nie weggehen wollen und Synaile würde ihn nie bei sich dulden. Und andersherum wird sie niemals aus ihren wundervollen Haus ausziehen wollen und-" Charley legte ihr eine Hand vor den Mund und unterbrach sie: „Sag nicht direkt das es nicht möglich ist. Du weißt nicht was morgen ist und weil das niemand sagen kann, ist alles möglich. Mach sie miteinander bekannt und sie werden die Finger und Hufe nicht mehr von einander lassen können. Denn ehrlich gesagt finde ich nicht nur deine Mutter betörend hübsch, sondern alle Frauen eurer Familie."

Feelicitas musste kichern: „Du kennst nur Serena, Miriel, Synaile und mich und wir sind auch noch total unterschiedlich, so wie alle Lefays. Eine meiner Großtanten hat angeblich Schmetterlingsflügel, also sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst."

Charley ließ sich nicht abhalten: „Damit sieht sie bestimmt auch ganz gut aus. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Es gibt unzählige Wege, für die beiden. Sie sind zwar keine Zauberer, aber sie haben mehr Magie als wir zusammen. Egal was sie zu dem Thema abstreitendes behaupten, du solltest sie niemals unterschätzen."

Das glaubte Feelicitas ihm gerne: „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, das Synaile sich gerne mit den Gedanken anderer beschäftigt? Vielleicht ist es deswegen unmöglich das sie mit einen Mann Frieden bewahrt."

Charley schüttelte nur noch den Kopf: „Hör doch einfach auf das kontrollieren zu wollen. Wenn sie füreinander bestimmt sind, dann finden sie auch zusammen."

„Woher nimmst du nur dieses Vertrauen?" fragte sie und gähnte verhalten. Schließlich war es schon spät.

„Ich glaube an das Schicksal, wie soll man es sonst aushalten sein Leben in einem Wald verbringen zu müssen?" Sagte er leichthin, doch ihr entging nicht der Ernst in seinen Worten.

„Ich weiß was du meinst." Erwiderte sie und entschied dann mit einem zweiten Gähnen, das es Zeit fürs Bett war. Charley schien zwar nicht derselben Meinung, aber ihr Gähnen hielt ihm von Protest ab.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	27. Schmelzender Schnee

Die Rechte liegen zwar bei JKR, aber die Inspiration für die beiden Kapitel kommt eindeutig durch die Tatkräftige Unterstützung von Kiosk/A Kiosk Prologue. Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich allen, die das hier heiß und innig erwartet haben.

**27. Schmelzender Schnee**

Im Riddlehaus zur selben Zeit:

Zwei Männer standen sich gegenüber. Voldemort, der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer, seit vielen Jahrzehnten und ein eher kleingewachsener Anhänger, der sich in Gegenwart seines Herren gänzlich unpassend bekleidet eingefunden hatte. Voldemort fixierte zum wiederholten Male in den letzten Wochen unheilvoll den verschlissenen Parka seines heruntergekommenen Anhängers. Dieser schaute betreten zu Boden, zum wiederholten Male unsicher, ob seine beständige Muggelaufmachung nicht besonders negativ auf das Klima in diesen Raum wirken musste. Aber er hatte nichts anderes und es war sein bester Schutz und die gelungenste Tarnung. Die Gestalt seines hochgewachsenen Herren trat bedächtig einen Schritt näher, doch der andere Mann rührte sich nicht. Höchstens in seinen zu Boden gesenkten Blick hätte man einen tieferen Anflug von Angst aufkommen sehen. „Knie ruhig nieder, mein alter Diener, oder sind dir die Gelenke eingerostet?" traf ihn die zischende Stimme seines Herren mit einigen Hohn. Der dunkle Lord war nicht sehr guter Laune, das merkte der so Angesprochene sofort und beeilte sich niederzufallen. „

Voldemort kam noch näher und Lennart spürte ein unangenehm kaltes Gefühl durch seine Adern fließen. Er rührte sich nicht und hoffte nichts anderes, als das der Ruf seines Herren sich nicht auf die Sache mit Feelicitas Lefay bezog. In den letzten Wochen hatte er vermehrt Glück gehabt das es nur um Berichte über mögliche Spione ging und der dunkle Lord so gnädig war nur am Rande auf Lennarts anderen Auftrag anzuspielen. Doch heute würde es anders sein, das wusste Lennart genau.

„Nun, willst du mir nicht antworten?" zischte Voldemort recht ungnädig. Lennart wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, er konnte auch nicht sehr gut in Anwesendheit seines Herren denken, doch einen Antwort musste er wohl geben: „Mein Lord, meinen Gelenken geht es sehr gut." Stieß er leise hervor und gewahrte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme. Warum war sie immer noch da, diese alte Angst? Der dunkle Lord wusste sehr wohl um seine Gedanken und fast alles, das Lennart lieber geheim halten wollte.

Sein Herr hatte bei ihrer ersten Zusammenkunft vor ein paar Wochen, nur einen Blick in seine Augen werfen müssen und Lennart hatte ihm alles verraten. Namen, Orte, Personen, alles was der Lord nur wissen wollte, und kein einziger Blockzauber, den Lennart je von den Conventiculum abschaut hatte, wäre für ihn auch nur ansatzweise ein wirkungsvoller Schutz gewesen. Er war nicht so mutig wie all die anderen, die Widerstand vermochten und Gedanken lange vorenthalten konnten. Er hatte zuviel Angst um zu handeln, sogar noch viel mehr Angst als damals. Und so hatte Lennart sich nach all den Jahren, bei seiner Rückkehr einfach den dunklen Lord zu Füßen geworfen und ihn regungslos mit ihm machen lassen was sein Herr auch nur wollte.

Über sich hörte er ein missbilligendes Schnaufen und sein Herzschlag setzte einen Augenblick aus. Doch nichts geschah, außer diesen scharfen Ausatmen. Voldemort wendete sich ab und trat ein Paar Schritte nach rechts. Scheinbar schaute er aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

„Und wie erklärst du mir dann, das viele Wochen vergangen sind, aber keinerlei Nachrichten an mein Ohr gedrungen sind, die auch nur ansatzweise erfolgsversprechend sind? Liegt es an mangelnden Einsatz, oder gewissen körperlichen Defiziten?"

Lennart etwas zuckte zusammen und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, damit er antworten konnte: „Mein Lord, ich ... habe mich ihr angenähert, aber sie ... ." Voldemort trat mit leisen Schritten wieder bis kurz vor seinen Kopf hin: „Mein Lieber, was stotterst du denn so herum?" fragte er leise und mit falscher Sanftheit, hockte sich neben ihn und legte eine seiner kalten Hände unter das Kinn seines Anhängers. Voldemort zwang ihn dazu angstvoll aufzuschauen. Die kalte Hand drückte auf seinem Kehlkopf und Lennart schluckte trocken.

„Es ist doch ganz einfach für dich. Also, hast du mir nennenswerte Erfolge vorzuweisen oder nicht?" Voldemorts Blick drang tief in Lennarts Seele und schien nach den passenden Bildern für eine Antwort zu fahnden. Lennart hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen, doch das würde schmerzhaft enden. Der Griff an seinen Hals hinderte ihn daran den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein. Ich... habe keine." Entkam es ihm erstickt. Ruckartig entließ ihn der dunkle Lord aus seinen Griff und erhob sich wieder. Lennart konnte es nicht vermeiden, sich die offenbar gerötete Stelle am Hals zu reiben. Eigentlich eine Kleinigkeit, wenn man bedachte zu was es gleich kommen musste. Er merkte den beharrlich starrenden Blick in seinen Nacken, der eisiges prickeln hinterließ und seine Glieder erstarrten und schienen sich unbewusst gegen baldigen Schmerz wappnen zu wollen. Doch nichts geschah.

„Woran liegt das? Warum hast du die gegebene Möglichkeit durch deine Flucht zunichte gemacht?" kam es ruhig, aber auch ziemlich ungehalten von Voldemort. „Herr, ich erkannte, das sie die Tochter alter Bekannter von mir ist. Ich war erschrocken, ich wollte nicht, das sie etwas merkt." versuchte er zaghaft einzubringen, doch ein amüsiertes und böswilliges Lachen ließ ihn den Rest seiner Einwände lieber für sich behalten.

„Du warst erschrocken? Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Lennart?" Voldemort sprach den Namen mit einen solchen Hohn aus, das seinem Anhänger bei den aufkommenden Erinnerungen ganz elend wurde. „Du kamst zu mir und flehtest mich an, dir Vergebung zu erteilen und hast mir dafür dein Leben angeboten, das ich deine Familie verschone. Und obwohl das was von dir übrig geblieben ist, mir nur kaum noch einen Nutzen bieten kann, habe ich dir die Möglichkeit gegeben mir beweisen zu können, das du es wert bist dir Gnade zu gewähren. Du kanntest die Bedingungen, mein alter Freund. Deine Dienste und Aufträge erledigst du mit derselben Präzision, die dir früher inne war und lieferst mir zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse ab, oder deine geliebtes Weib und deine sicher ziemlich bezaubernden Töchter werden sich bald zu dir gesellen und eine eindrucksvolle Vorstellung davon geben, was geschieht wenn man sich mir entziehen will." Lennart nickte mit ängstlicher Hast, doch sein Herr war noch nicht fertig und fuhr mit demselben unheilverkündenden Ernst fort: „Ich hörte sie sieht ihrer Mutter ziemlich ähnlich, doch glaube mir mein Freund es lohnt sich nicht einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wenn du mich nicht verärgern willst."

Lennart schluckte: „Ja, mein Lord."

„Nun gut, erhebe dich und geh. Du hast eine Woche." Sagte Voldemort leichthin zischelnd, doch selbst der gönnerhafte Ton verdeckte nicht den wahren Sinn der Worte. „Eine Woche. Ansonsten kannst du dich darauf gefasst machen, das der erste Höhepunkt deiner großen Familienzusammenführung sein wird, das man dir anhand von Kalliopes und deiner Tochter anschaulichen und vielseitigen Nachhilfeunterricht, in den Möglichkeiten der Durchführung, deines Auftrages zu geben. Du hast mich verstanden, nicht wahr?"

Lennart prallte ein Stück zurück. Es viel ihm schwer, sich unter den brennenden Blick seines Herrn aufzurappeln, ihm sein volles Verständnis zu versichern und möglichst unbeeindruckt nach draußen zu gelangen. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es. Als er endlich draußen war, musste er sich erst mal am Treppengeländer abstützen und seine Beine und Magen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Ihm war ziemlich übel, bei der Vorstellung wie die Welt in naher Zukunft für ihn und seine Familie aussehen konnte. Er würde schnell handeln müssen. Und sehr wahrscheinlich notfalls auch ohne jegliches Einverständnis. Es musste nur schnell gehen und durfte auf keinen Fall wieder misslingen. Und dazu hatte er nur sieben Tage, ansonsten würde Mavis... .

Am Morgen nach dem Gespräch mit Charley, schlief Feelicitas erst mal lange. Eher gesagt kuschelte sie noch stundenlang mit Serena, die sie zu sich ins Bett genommen hatte. Solche Momente waren so selten, wenn man mal Zeit dazu hatte, musste man das auskosten. Und als sie endlich aufstanden und sich hinuntertrauten, schrieb Feelicitas ihrer Großmutter einen recht offenherzigen Brief, in dem sie Lemonys Vorzüge mehr als nur deutlich hervorhob und Synaile noch mal bat ihr endlich zu antworten. Mehr wollte sie vorerst nicht machen, aber vielleicht hatte Charley recht und Synaile fühlte sich angesprochen und schrieb etwas nettes zurück, das man Lemony zeigen konnte. Überhaupt wünschte sie sich, das Synaile nicht weiter eingeschnappt war. Irgendwie wusste Feelicitas, das diese Frau ihr noch einmal mehr als wichtig werden konnte. Synaile war der einzige leibliche Teil, der von ihrer Familie übriggeblieben war, dagegen konnten selbst die Evonshares nicht ankommen, obwohl sie Feelicitas so einfach nebenher als Ersatztochter angenommen hatten. Feelicitas hätte es schön finden müssen, aber ein Teil von ihr blieb immer das einsame, ausgestoßene Wesen, das sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens war. Und trotz ihres schlechten Gewissens hatte sie den Verdacht, das sich das auch nie ändern würde.

Am späten Vormittag gesellte Feelicitas sich mit Serena zu Liam in den kleinen Stall. Liam schien gerade ausreiten zu wollen. Feelicitas hatte noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen und hatte eigentlich nicht vor, das ausgerechnet jetzt anzufangen. Erst einen Tag war es her, da hatte sie Lemonys Angebot abgelehnt, da erschien es ihr etwas unpassend. Doch nach langen Übereden bekam Liam sie dann mit Serena doch darauf und sie ließen sich ein paar Runden von dem herbeigerufenen Charley führen. Es machte mehr Spaß als erwartet, und besonders Serena schien das neue Sitzerlebnis, auf dem Pferd besonders toll zu finden. Sie zeigte mit ihren kleinen Patschefingern auf alles, was es zu entdecken gab und kommentierte es mit einen belustigten: „Da."

„Vielleicht sollten wir das öfters machen." Bemerkte Feelicitas strahlend: „In spätestens einigen Jahren, ist Serena dann so weit, das sie ein eigenes Pony haben will. Wenn ich mir dann Severus Gesicht vorstelle, wenn wir erwägen müssen, ob man das Tier in unseren Garten zwischen der Wäscheleine und dem Gartenzaun noch unterbringen kann, wird mir jetzt schon ganz anders."

_Ja und erst recht, wenn ich damit rechnen muss, das sich Voldemort dann immer noch als großzügiger Geschenkgeber aufspielt. Womöglich steht dann tatsächlich ein stilecht pechschwarzes Pony vor der Türe. Und spätestens an diesem Tag muss ich Serena einiges erklären._ Feelicitas raubte dieser Gedanke jegliche Belustigung und sie wurde wieder ernst. Charley aber schien es entgangen zu sein und er kicherte immer noch: „Bis dahin wirst du dir das Gesicht deines liebenswürdigen Gemahls nicht mehr vorstellen müssen. Und wenn Serena ein Pony haben will, dann wird sie es auch bekommen." Feelicitas entging nicht der etwas komische Unterton in seinen Worten, doch vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung. Erst gestern hatte er ihr erklärt, das sie so was wie Geschwister wären, dann würde er sich heute garantiert nicht mit Absicht in Andeutungen verstricken. Feelicitas warf ihn einen etwas genervten Blick zu, obwohl das eher ihr selber galt. Warum musste sie denn auch so einen Verfolgungswahn haben? Mittlerweile konnte sie ja niemanden mehr anschauen, ohne direkt in Überlegungen auszubrechen wie hoch die Chance auf etwaigen Nachwuchs war. Und wenn sie sagte niemand, dann meinte sie auch so. Niemand wurde aus diesen Gedanken ausgeschlossen.

Charley schien endlich ihre Verstimmung bemerkt zu haben und schaute schräg hoch zu ihr.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Feelicitas etwas verwirrt, sie war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er mittlerweile noch etwas gesagt hatte. Charley zuckte mit den Schultern: „Na ja, bis dahin musst du vielleicht nicht mehr mit ihm verheiratet sein." Seine Worte klangen abwägend und er schaute sie forschend an.

„Wer weiß das schon." Sagte Feelicitas nur knapp und wandte ihren Blick ab und betrachtete das kleine Vögelchen, welches ihre Tochter gerade in einem Baum erspäht hatte. Das hier gerade, war eigentlich eine wundervolle, unbeschwerte Erfahrung und doch schaffte sie es wieder mal in trübe Gedanken zu verfallen. Mühsam versuchte sie jegliche Sorge zu vertreiben und noch etwas Ruhe vor ihren Sorgen zu finden, doch das währte nicht ewig.

Irgendwann war Serenas Näschen so kalt geworden, das Feelicitas es zu aller Bedauern vorzog sie wieder ins warme zu bringen. Liam schlug ihr zwar vor, das er auf sie warten könne, doch das Angebot beim Ausritt mitzukommen lehnte sie lieber ab. So ritt Liam alleine weg und blieb einige Stunden verschwunden.

Der Wald schien größer zu sein als angenommen, oder er ließ es langsam angehen. Manchmal hatte Feelicitas den Eindruck das er das Alleinsein brauchte um diese eingesperrte Nähe zu seiner Familie zu ertragen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr Eindruck wirklich stimmte, aber sie vermutete es sehr.

Sie wäre auch soweit gegangen sich einzureden, das ihn ihre Anwesendheit doch noch immer etwas verwirrte, aber wenn man sich vergegenwärtigte, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er sie in den Kreis seiner Familie aufgenommen hatte, verwarf sie den Gedanken schnell wieder.

Als Liam dann wiederkam, hatte Klee gerade ihren Sohn zum gemeinsamen Kochen eingeteilt. Feelicitas hätte ihr gerne geholfen, doch irgendwer musste ja auf ihre Tochter aufpassen. Auch Lemony war wieder irgendwo hin verschwunden und Feelicitas war alleine mit Serena im Wohnzimmer und genoss ihr Wohlbefinden. Liam schien das nicht so schlimm zu finden, das sie sich ziemlich gemütlich auf das Sofa gefläzt hatte. Er setzte sich neben Serena auf den Boden und spielte mit ihr und ihrer neuen Rassel. Irgendwann hatte Serena aber keine Lust mehr und ignorierte ihn. Liam kam wieder zur Couch und blickte interessiert auf Feelicitas Häkelbemühungen.

„Wirklich hübsch. Du kommst mir manchmal wie die Reinkarnation deiner Mutter vor. Miriel hat früher auch immer gehäkelt." Bemerkte er und Feelicitas erwiderte etwas verlegen über seine Andeutung: „Wirklich? Schade das sie mir das nicht abnehmen kann. Serena wächst so schnell, das ich kaum mehr mit den Sachen nachkomme. Zwar habe ich Weirdy schon zur Unterstützung aber irgendwie fehlt immer etwas."

„Bald hört das auf und dann wächst sie langsamer." Versuchte er sie zu trösten: „Aber warum hast du denn wieder diese dunkle Farbe genommen. Dunkelrot passt doch gar nicht zu ihr. Das Kleid, das sie zu Weihnachten an hatte, war wirklich schön, glaub jetzt nicht das ich dir Vorwürfe machen will, aber sie ist noch so klein und unbeschwert, wieso machst du sie älter als sie ist?" Feelicitas lächelte kopfschüttelnd: „Ihre gesamte Wäsche besteht nur aus rosa, hellblau, weiß und ganz viel zarten Grün. Irgendwann guckt man sich da dusselig dran. Außerdem steht es ihr wirklich gut und es ist doch wohl nicht Ausdruck irgendwelcher Gefühle wenn man dunkle Farben trägt."

Liam war nicht ihrer Meinung: „Ich finde schon. Ich finde es nur schade, wenn du sie in ihrem Alter schon so groß guckst"

„Ich hoffe es auch das sie noch lange klein bleibt. Wenn sie in dem Tempo groß wird, mache ich mir doch Sorgen. Aber vielleicht kommt das von Severus Seite her. Vielleicht war er ja auch jemand der schnell gewachsen ist." Das konnte ihr Liam natürlich auch nicht sagen, aber scheinbar war es der Startschuss für etwas, das ihm am Herzen lag: „Wie steht es denn derzeit zwischen dir und Snape?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Es heißt Scheinehe, weil überhaupt nichts zwischen uns steht." antwortete Feelicitas verdrossen über den Themawechsel und blickte ihn einen Moment strafend an, dann wurde er tatsächlich etwas rot. Das er aber nicht an pikanten Details interessiert war, überzeugte sie davon ihm ein wenig zu erzählen.

„Tut mir leid." sagte sie leise und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu: „Du weißt selber das wir nicht viel miteinander anfangen können."

Sie seufzte schwer auf: „Kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen, Liam?"

Er nickte und rückte näher: „Macht er dir Ärger?" Bei seiner ziemlich offensichtlichen Besorgnis musste sie doch traurig lächeln: „Severus nicht, aber die Etage darüber bereitet mir tiefste Sorgen. Ich stecke in einen Zwiespalt. Weißt du, ich habe sozusagen einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich was das alles soll, aber Vol... der dunkle Lord will mich irgendwie in der Nähe seines Einflusskreises halten, indem ich wieder schwanger für ihn werden soll."

Liam schaute sie ehrlich schockiert an, fast so als dächte er noch weiter, als sie angedeutet hatte: „Feelicitas, wenn du sagst, das du _wieder schwanger für ihn_ werden sollst, dann entsteht in mir die Vermutung, das Serena kein Ergebnis einer kurzzeitigen Leidenschaft ist..."

Eigentlich hatte Feelicitas nichts anderes erwartet, aber erst jetzt merkte sie, wie beleidigend und verletzend es klang, wenn jemand es aussprach. „Serena ist das Ergebnis einer kurzzeitigen Leidenschaft." Betonte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt. Noch ehe Liam irgendetwas zu ihrer Beschwichtigung sagen konnte, fuhr Feelicitas fort: „ Aber es stimmt auch, das diese Entwicklung nur durch einige Vorgaben des dunklen Lordes Gestalt angenommen hat. Das ist es doch, was ich nicht verstehe. Damals war ich irgend so eine Muggel, die er auf recht innovative Weise loswerden wollte. Und heute scheine ich Begründerin irgendeines geheimen Zuchtprogramms zu sein." Feelicitas suchte in seinen Zügen nach Anzeichen von Anwiderung, doch Liams Entsetzen galt nicht ihrer Person. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr ein, das er wohl einer dieser seltenen Menschen waren, denen man alles anvertrauen konnte.

„Vielleicht irrst du dich und es betrifft nur Severus. Du hast eigentlich nicht die schlechteste Herkunft, wenn man nur mal den Stammbaum deines Vaters anschaut. Vielleicht will er nur das Severus eine Familie hat." Äußerte er leicht unsicher. Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen: „Sicher doch, demnächst gründet er noch ein Heiratsinstitut." Stieß sie schnaufend aus. Doch es war dumm, gegen Liam zu arbeiten, was konnte er für ihren Verdruss: „Entschuldige, Liam, ich benehme mich wie ein kleines Kind, anstatt der Frau zu der man mich gemacht hat." Sagte sie leise und blickte ihn verzeihend an.

„Wenn du dich als kleines Kind betrachtest, dann will ich nicht sehen was du noch sein kannst" Sagte er und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Feelicitas erkannte darin wieder das alte Misstrauen. Und sie musste ihm eingestehen, das er eigentlich Recht hatte. Sie entfernte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und sah ihn ernst an: „Weißt du, ich bin jetzt schon vielen Menschen unterschiedlichster Art begegnet. Die meisten unterschätzen mich einfach grundlos. Sie sehen in mir nur ein harmloses Ding, das am besten irgendwo unterkriechen sollte, weil es nicht hierher gehört. Sie bedauern mich sogar für die Gefangenschaft im Riddlehaus und das ich von Vol... Liam es tut mir leid, aber mir rutscht das immer heraus." Sagte sie auf seinen etwas verärgerten Blick: „Also das ER an mir dieses komische Interesse hat."

„Feelicitas, du hast Bedauern verdient." Versicherte Liam ihr eindrücklich: „Niemanden sollte so was geschehen. Ich glaube jeder Todesser würde eher stundenlange Folter eingehen, als sich langwierig dieser Nähe auszuliefern. Nicht einmal alle Verheißungen die er zu bieten hätte, würde jemanden in seine Nähe treiben. Aber du hast es tun _müssen_ und das auch noch ohne irgendwelche Lohn." Versicherte er bestimmt und Feelicitas hätte ihn für seine Worte umarmen können, aber wenn sie schon einmal klare Worte sprach, dann sollte sie keine Lügen mehr zulassen: „Ach Liam du weißt so wenig. Ich hätte schon in den ersten Tagen fliehen können. Man könnte sagen der Imperius hielt mich davon ab, aber in Wirklichkeit war es nur meine eigene Faszination für diese düstere Welt. Diese Dunkelheit war mir immer vertraut, es gefällt mir dort. Vielleicht willst du es nicht wirklich glauben, das es so sein könnte. Ich wirke ja auch nicht so mit meinen bunten Kleidern und den Kopf voller Sorge um Serenas Wohlbefinden und unbeschwerte Zukunft. Aber wenn ER nicht den Fehler gemacht hätte, mich Anfangs wirklich schlecht zu behandeln, dann wäre ich heute eine richtige Todesserin und würde mit voller Begeisterung alle seine Wünsche erfüllen. Nicht weil ich

einige Muggel hasse, oder das Gefühl bräuchte Macht und Einfluss zu haben. Nein, diesen Teil überlasse ich gerne denen, die es brauchen. Es war eher, weil ich trotz meiner Abscheu vor ihm, nicht wirklich Angst habe. Liam, versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Ich will nicht andeuten, das er mich besonders mag und ich so verrückt wäre mich als etwas besonderes zu sehen nur weil er Verwendung in einen seiner nebensächlichen Pläne für mich zu haben scheint. Ich bin auch wirklich nicht versessen darauf mir vorwerfen lassen zu müssen, das wir etwas gemein haben könnten, aber es ist nun einmal so, das wir uns nach einer eher kleinen Auseinandersetzung seltsamerweise vertrugen und zu verstehen schienen. Und das ist sogar seiner Schlange aufgefallen, die war eifersüchtig auf mich. Liam ich gäbe eine prima Anhängerin für ihn ab. Ich bin dazu fähig Dinge für ihn zu tun, die selbst der hartgesottenste Todesser nicht einmal denken würde. Ich bin dazu fähig jemanden aktiv nach dem Leben zu trachten und ich habe auch den Wagemut besessen, den dunklen Lord höchst muggelhaft mit einen Messer zu erstechen."

Liam japste auf und schien nun wirklich entsetzt: „Feelicitas, vielleicht solltest du schlafen gehen. Ich kann nicht glau-" Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich konnte er es nicht glauben. Sie unterbrach ihn einfach: „Genau das meine ich aber Liam. Niemand traut mir das zu. Andere brauchen Ihn nur falsch anzusehen und erleiden einen höchst schmerzhaften Tod und ich hab versucht ihn zu ermorden und er hat auch noch meine Wunden geheilt. Ich bin ihm weggelaufen und trotz dessen, das er nur nach mir schicken lassen müsste, akzeptiert er es einfach bis auf den heutigen Tag. Es gab keine Folter mehr, kein Ärger und nichts. Selbst wenn ich was anstelle, Severus schafft es jedes mal ihm auszureden, das ein persönliches Treffen von Nöten wäre. Entweder lässt ER sich von Severus seinen Willen diktieren, was ich nicht glaube. Oder ER hat eine unheimliche Geduld mit mir. Ich scheine die Ausnahme in purer Gestalt zu sein. ER macht mir sogar Geschenke."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, bevor Liam sich überwinden konnte das Gespräch weiterzuführen: „Du meinst also, das es was mit dir persönlich zu tun hat, das er dir Kinder anhängt." Feelicitas nickte, erleichtert, weil sie endlich eine ziemliche Klippe überwunden hatten: „Das ist auch so, denn Severus war nicht seine erste Wahl. Der dunkle Lord kennt keinen Anstand und hat erst Lucius Malfoy erfolglos darauf angesetzt. Danach hat der Lord mich sozusagen an Severus verkuppelt und wir kamen uns näher. Na ja, ich dachte damals wir wären uns näher gekommen. Eigentlich waren wir das auch, aber..." Liam legte ihr plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und Feelicitas merkte, das ihr Ton immer hilfloser geworden war und ihr die Tränen hochkamen: „Entschuldige, das ist alles nicht so einfach." Wandte sie sich an Liam, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und wischte ihr eine Träne ab: „Das ist alles nicht so schlimm. Feelicitas ich kann es nicht für möglich halten, das du so schlecht von dir denken musst, aber ich würde es trotzdem gerne erfahren." Sein netter Ton beruhigte sie etwas und so nickte sie tapfer: „Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, welche Verzweiflung ich damals verspürt habe. Es war so unheimlich was mir geschehen ist. Und dann war da plötzlich Severus und bot mir einen Ausweg. Er ist ein Halt für mich, wenn er da ist, brauche ich mir keine Sorgen machen, man kann sich auf ihn verlassen. Das es sich zwischen uns nur um eine sorgfältig herbeigeführte Aktion handelte, habe ich erst später wirklich verstanden. Aber obschon ich damals schon ahnte, das es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte, das dieser unnahbare Mann mich förmlich in seine Nähe gezogen und Dinge zugelassen hat, bei deren Gedanken ich heute ungläubig den Kopf schütteln muss, ich wollte es da nicht wahrhaben.

Menschlich bedeutet er mir natürlich sehr viel, aber man weiß nie, was er empfindet. Er hat sich mir nie wieder auch nur ansatzweise so geöffnet und deshalb sehe ich keine Zukunft in ein gezwungenes, gemeinsames Kinderprojekt. Aber es will natürlich auch keiner, das deswegen Verärgerung entsteht."

„Jetzt verstehe ich." Äußerte Liam etwas trocken und wirkte bedrückt. Ja, es war schon einen ziemliche Sackgasse. Kind oder viele Scherereien.

„Ja, ich hätte mich auch kürzer fassen können. Denn eigentlich habe ich eine Lösung für das Problem." erwiderte Feelicitas mit einen entschuldigenden Lächeln: „Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt, der mir mehr Gefühl und Bereitschaft entlockt für ein zweites Kind zu kriegen. Ich bin zwar bereit es mit ihm zu wagen, doch irgendwie sage ich mir selber, das das gleichzeitig auch eine ganz dumme Idee ist. Ich will Severus nicht betrügen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum ich so denke. Es sollte mir doch eigentlich ganz egal sein, aber ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich es gut heißen soll oder es schlecht finde, das sich bis jetzt diese Zuneigung zu dem Mann nicht so recht im Sinne dessen was ich vorhabe entwickelt hat. Warum erzähle ich dir das überhaupt alles? Ich rede mich doch um Kopf und Kragen." etwas entsetzt über ihre Gesprächsbereitschaft stutze sie und schaute ihn düster an. Doch Liam zuckte nur die Schultern: „Weil du musst. Irgendwen muss man es doch erzählen, und vielleicht brauchst du jemanden mit mehr Lebenserfahrung, der dir dazu etwas sagen kann. Du steckst wirklich in einer sehr unangenehmen Situation. Aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich dir da nicht weiterhelfen." Er schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ja, denke ich auch nicht." sagte Feelicitas hastig: „Das habe ich auch nicht andeuten wollen. Versteh es nicht falsch, auch wenn der Betreffende in so etwa in deinen Alter ist."

Wie sie es so sagte, fiel ihr etwas ein und leicht überrascht fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn ich recht bedenke, könntet ihr euch auch aus der Schule her kennen."

Fragend schaute sie Liam an, dieser schien etwas entsetzt. Feelicitas verstand es nur zu gut, vielleicht war er etwas offener in dieser Beziehung als Klee, aber das hieß ja nicht, das er alles tolerierte. Aber er rutschte nicht von ihr weg und nach dem ersten Moment schien er auch nicht weiter überrascht: „Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich das herausfinden will. Bist du sicher, das du dir so was antun willst? Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, das es das richtige für dich ist." äußerte er etwas wage.

Feelicitas war ein wenig gerührt das er sich solche Sorgen machte. Fast war sie versucht Lennart Gray etwas positiver darzustellen, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. Aber dann lachte sie sich selber für diesen Gedanken aus. Liam war schließlich nicht ihr Vater. Es ging nicht darum ihn überzeugen zu müssen das der Freund kein Idiot war. Liam war sich selber dessen auch bewusst, das sah sie ihm an.

„Liam, eigentlich hast du recht. Aber wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selber bin, will ich gar nichts anderes. Es ist nur eine Affäre, wie man wohl darüber sagen kann. Eben nur ein wenig flüchtige Nähe. Vor ein Paar Wochen hätte ich entsetzt die Hände über den Kopf zusammengeschlagen bei dem Gedanken mir einen Freund zu suchen. Aber mittlerweile kann ich einfach nicht anders. Es sollte eigentlich nur ein Kind entstehen, ich wollte keine Ansprüche stellen. Nun, uns kam etwas dazwischen was zu einen unsanften Abbruch des Kontaktes führte und seitdem konnten wir uns nicht mehr treffen und miteinander reden oder schlichten. Erst war ich sehr sauer, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, das ich nur so empfand, weil ich mehr wollte. Ich will mehr von diesem Mann als nur den Samen für ein Kind. Ich weiß das ich ihn nie haben kann und nicht nur wegen dem Altersunterschied Welten zwischen uns liegen, aber er fehlt mir trotzdem unheimlich. Er war nett und hat mich zum lachen gebracht und ich glaube ich empfinde etwas für ihn. Ich will nicht sagen, das es richtige Liebe ist, aber alles was ich darüber weiß ist, das diese Gefühl dem gleicht, was mir bisher nur mein erster Freund in dem Ausmaßen entlocken konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, aber ich will mehr davon haben."

Liam hatte ihr still zugehört, doch er nickte: „Ich wünsche dir nur, das es dir gut geht, es sollten keine Vorwürfe sein Feelicitas. Ich kann nicht beurteilen was er vielleicht für dich empfinden könnte. Ich kann dir aber trotzdem einen Rat geben, wenn du willst."

Feelicitas wollte natürlich.

„Also du wirst bestimmt schon oft gehört haben das ich Klee schon seit unserer frühen Jugend verfallen bin. Leider war es bei ihr eher Freundschaft, was uns zusammen hielt und erst spät haben wir uns einigen können, wie unsere Zukunft aussehen sollte. Aber obwohl ich offiziell mich immer als schon gebunden betrachten durfte, habe ich natürlich auch mal andere Mädchen angeschaut."

Er verstummte und blickte sie bedeutsam an. Feelicitas hatte es schon vor langen erraten, schon als er mit ihr das erste Mal über Miriel sprach: „Du kanntest sie also näher?" fragte sie gespannt und schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick. Das sie es so ruhig aufnahm, schien er nicht erwartet zu haben. Trotzdem wägte er jedes seiner Worte ab: „Du wirst zweifellos viel gehört haben und ich könnte mir vorstellen das es dich verwirrt, das deine Mutter angeblich vielen ihre Gunst geschenkt hat. Aber sie war nicht verdorben und wenn einer den Unterschied kennen lernen durfte, dann bin ich es. Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber ich habe sie vor ihrer Heirat mit Nathaniel besser gekannt als irgendwer sonst von uns. Miriel war einfach nur ohne Vorbehalte aufgewachsen und machte, wozu sie gerade Lust hatte. Das konnte oft sogar so enden, das überhaupt nichts geschah, weil sie von einen auf den anderen Moment, plötzlich was anderes zu tun hatte. Deswegen liefen die Jungen ihr auch immer hinterher, längst nicht jeder hatte auch nur die Chance, das sie mal an was anderes als ihre diversen Hobbys oder ihr Eichhörnchen dachte. Natürlich gingen dann Gerüchte rum, was sie alles in stillen Stunden angestellt haben soll, wenn sie doch nur irgendwo saß und sich von einen total gelangweilten Verehrer beim wickeln ihrer Wolle helfen ließ. Also was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist das du dir von niemanden irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen musst nur weil du über einige Umwege auf der Suche nach dem Richtigen bist. Deine Mutter kann es dir ja leider nicht mehr sagen, aber sie würde dir raten, zu tun was du willst und womit du dich am besten fühlen würdest."

Feelicitas schnaufte verbittert: „Was ich will? Wer fragte denn danach?"

„Ich." sagte er ruhig.

„Gerade du solltest doch wissen das bei einem Leben in Unfreiheit die eigenen Bedürfnisse nicht von Belang sind. Ich habe viel mehr Verständnis als ich verdient habe, aber manchmal bewahrt das auch nicht. Ich habe den Auftrag das ich ein Kind kriegen muss, also kann ich nicht nach meiner Lust gehen. Wenn du Lust haben würdest deine Mutter besuchen zu gehen, dann könntest du es doch auch nicht einfach machen, oder?" fragte sie scharf, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.: „Willst du denn ein Kind haben? Willst du von jemanden begehrt werden? Sag es ganz ehrlich und denk nicht an die Gefahren und Risiken oder das dir irgendwer vorwerfen könnte das du mannstoll bist."

Feelicitas schaute ihn nur stumm an. Doch bei seinen offenen Worten konnte sie es ihm nicht übel nehmen: „Kinder sind wundervoll und ich möchte natürlich noch eins haben. Mag es an meinen Erbgut liegen, aber mir ist es persönlich auch total egal von welchem Mann ich das bekommen sollte. Aber ich würde es niemals ausgerechnet jetzt in Anbetracht dieser Zeiten wagen wollen wenn ich nicht müsste."

„Gut, Klee hat mir damals dasselbe gesagt, nach unserer Hochzeit. Sie wollte auch kein Kind in die Welt setzen, wenn die so düster war. Nun, ich habe ihr gut zugeredet, obwohl ich vielmehr Gründe hatte zu wissen wie negativ die Zukunftsaussichten waren. Und du siehst, wir haben Charley trotzdem groß bekommen. Ich würde dir raten das alles ein wenig lockerer anzugehen. Zeugung ist oftmals eine Geduldssache und hängt von vielen Dingen ab. Das Severus es ziemlich schnell geschafft hat ist wohl nur seinen Talenten zu verdanken. Er wird wohl wissen, was da Unterstützend hilft. Lass es einfach drauf ankommen wie es sich weiter entwickelt und verlang nicht soviel von dir."

„Wie meinst du das?" Aber Liam wollte es ihr nicht näher erläutern: „Deute es wie du willst."

Aber Feelicitas hatte schon so ihre Ahnung. Er riet ihr doch tatsächlich, erst mal das positive an der Sache zu schätzen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch darüber sprechen ob ich ihn wirklich kenne. Vielleicht hilft dir das bei deinen Problem." Liam schien eindeutig neugieriger zu sein als seine Vorbehalte: „Wie heißt er denn?"

„Lennart Gray." Sagte Feelicitas gespannt, aber Liams Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos: „Beim besten Willen, den Namen kenne ich nicht." Feelicitas fühlte sich ein wenig enttäuscht, sie hätte gerne mehr über Lennart gewusst, vielleicht bestand ja auch eine Verbindung zu Liam.

„Er hat eine Ina geheiratet, angeblich kennt er die schon seit seiner Schulzeit."

Liam warf ihr trotz all seiner Worten einen komischen Blick zu, als sie das mit der Ehefrau berichtete, dann überlegte er ernsthaft, aber scheinbar sagte es ihm nichts: „Vielleicht sollten wir Klee fragen, die kannte schon immer jeden beim Namen."

Nun war es an Feelicitas etwas zu erstarren: „Und wie willst du ihr das erklären, warum ich gerne mehr über diesen Mann wissen möchte? Ich glaube die Wahrheit wird alle ihre Illusionen zerstören."

Liam schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, sie würde nur sagen, das du deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich bist und dann das Thema nie wieder ansprechen. Aber du hast recht, sie würde keine Ruhe mehr geben und alles drum herum wissen wollen. Wie sieht er denn aus, dieser Lennart?"

Feelicitas sagte nichts, erst als er sie aufmunternd anblickte fragte sie argwöhnig: „Wenn du ihn nicht kennst, dann wird dir das Aussehen auch nicht viel helfen, oder?"

Ihre Verwirrung belustigte ihn etwas: „Feelicitas, ich hätte gedacht, das der Umgang der letzten Jahre dich etwas hellhöriger hätte werden lassen. Das du diesen Mann nicht beim einkaufen kennen gelernt hast, darf man doch wohl voraussetzen. Also wird er dir wohl vor eurem Haus begegnet sein. Fragt man sich nur, was er da wollte? Er scheint was zu verbergen, vielleicht ist sein Name auch nicht sein eigentlicher."

Das verwirrte Feelicitas etwas, an so etwas hatte sie nicht gedacht. Es kam auch ein wenig plötzlich, eben ermutigte er sie noch und jetzt schien er selber Zweifel zu haben. Aber es war auch einer der Momente, die Feelicitas nicht hervorrufen wollte. Sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen, das Lennart ein Todesser war? Aber sie hatte Liam mal wieder unterschätzt, er verfügte über die Gabe sich die Informationen die er haben wollte zu beschaffen. Egal mit welchen Mitteln. Und ihr Blick verriet sie wohl, denn er schaute ihr tiefer in die Augen: „Kann es sein, das du sehr wohl weißt was Lennart Gray bei euch verloren hat und es mir noch nicht gesagt hast?" fragte er etwas ungehalten. Feelicitas musste also nicken und versuchte ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Er forderte weiterhin eine Antwort und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

„Er wollte natürlich zu Severus, weil die beiden für den dunklen Lord arbeiten." Sagte sie leise. Scheinbar hatte er es schon geahnt, so richtig erstaunt war er nicht: „Ich sollte es dir vielleicht nicht sagen schließlich bist du alt genug. Aber ich tue es trotzdem deinen verblichenen Eltern zuliebe. Du solltest dich nicht mit Todessern einlassen, Feelicitas. Bei diesen Spiel haben sich schon ganz andere die Pfoten verbrannt."

Es erleichterte sie, das er es doch so ziemlich ruhig aufnahm. „Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Todessern. Manche sind Böse, andere sind nur Mitläufer, dann gibt es noch Spione und wiederum andere sind nur dabei, weil zuhause Frau und Kinder sonst in großer Gefahr schweben würden. Wenn du alle über einen Kamm scheren willst, dann sollte ich vielleicht als Erstes den Kontakt zu dir abbrechen." Verkündete sie etwas spitz und er wich für einen Moment ihrem Blick aus.

„Ich will dir nur helfen." Sagte er schließlich mit einer Spur von Bedrückung.

„Und ich will das du mir hilfst, damit ich keine Fehler begehe." Erwiderte Feelicitas ernst und fuhr dann mit ihrer Beschreibung von Lennart Gray fort: „Er lebt mit seiner Familie in Kanada und ich glaube er ist nur wieder zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt, weil er sie schützen will." Liam fragte kurz dazwischen: „Er war bereits einmal Todesser? Feelicitas, das schränkt den Kreis der Verdächtigen erheblich ein. Da brauchen wir erst gar nicht alte Schullisten durchzugehen. Vielleicht kenn ich ihn ja doch."

„Wie auch immer. Also er ist eher klein und braunhaarig und hat graue Augen. Und ...er hat sehr viele schreckliche Narben auf dem Oberkörper." Feelicitas wurde etwas rot, vielleicht wollte Liam es auch nicht so genau wissen. Und er erstarrte wirklich etwas und warf ihr einen komischen Seitenblick zu.

Seine Stimme klang etwas angespannt, als er sagte: „Ich will das du mich mit ihm bekannt machst."

Als sie nichts sagte, fasste er sie an den Armen. Sein Blick erschreckte sie ein wenig, doch Feelicitas rührte sich nicht, erst nach einer Weile nickte sie einfach nur. Weil sie aber ziemlich verstört wirkte, fand Liam es wohl angebracht sie wieder zu beruhigen: „Verabrede dich mit ihm und sag kein Wort davon, das noch jemand dabei sein wird. Das soll doch eine Überraschung werden." Sagte er ziemlich ruhig obwohl in seinen Augen irgendetwas vorzugehen schien. Doch er neigte scheinbar zu tiefsinnigen Gedanken, das überzeugte Feelicitas davon, das sie sich verhört haben musste. Vielleicht dachte er gerade an etwas, das schon ewig zurücklag, aber nichts mit Lennart zu tun hatte. Und doch fiel ihr auf, das sie sich das nur schnell versicherte, weil sie ihn nicht anzweifeln wollte.

„Wann willst du denn das Treffen haben?" fragte sie ziemlich unbekümmert.

„Am liebsten noch diese Woche."

Feelicitas war das eigentlich sehr recht, mit Lennart hatte sie ja sowieso noch ein Huhn zu rupfen, wegen seiner stürmischen Flucht.

Eigentlich war es sehr einfach. Sie schrieb Lennart eine Nachricht in der sie behauptete ihm ganz brisante Neuigkeiten über Severus mitteilen zu müssen und konnte nicht umhin ein paar nette Andeutungen einzustreuen, damit das ganze richtig von ihm gedeutet wurde. Darauf musste er einfach anspringen, schließlich hatte er schon öfters versucht mehr von ihr zu bekommen.

Liam besorgte Feelicitas eine angeblich sehr clevere Posteule, die jeden finden konnte auch ohne die genaue Adresse zu kennen. Scheinbar war die Eule eine richtige Kapazität auf ihrem Gebiet, kaum zwei Tage später kam sie mit der Zusage von Lennart zurück. Den ungewöhnlichen Ort, den sie vorgeschlagen hatte, fand Lennart zwar komisch, aber er hatte nichts dagegen sich im Wald mit ihr zu treffen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr so richtig auf, das er wahrscheinlich mit irgendetwas sehr schlimmen rechnete, weswegen sie in einem schottischen Wald auf ihn wartete. Oder er hatte seinerseits auch etwas im Sinn.

Der Tag kam und Feelicitas merkte, das irgendetwas nicht so lief wie sie wollte. Liam hatte ihr verboten Lemony, Klee oder Charley etwas zu sagen. Sie hätte es auch nicht getan, aber dieses strikte an seinem Wunsch machte sie stutzig. Was genau er von Lennart Gray wollte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber insgeheim vermutete sie, das Liam etwas ausheckte. Aber sie nahm es nicht sehr ernst, er war halt ein Geheimniskrämer. Als sie schließlich am Morgen des Treffens zum vereinbarten Ort aufbrachen und sich mit einem Vorwand wegschlichen, bekam sie aber kurzzeitig Zweifel, denn er erinnerte sie wieder an ihr erstes Treffen. Er wirkte ziemlich kühl und unnahbar und wenn sie mittlerweile nicht gewusst hätte, das er ein guter Mensch war, hätte sie Angst bekommen. Er war auch verdächtig wortkarg und ging auf keine ihrer Fragen ein. Vielleicht war seine Stimmung auch durch seine Beinschmerzen zu erklären. Trotzdem wäre sie lieber alleine auf Lennart Gray getroffen. Doch das hätte er wohl nicht zugelassen, selbst wenn sie es nicht hätte dulden wollen. Kurz vor der Lichtung ließ er sie vorgehen und blieb mit seinem Pferd zurück. Unruhig lief Feelicitas auf und ab. Sie war froh das kein Spaziergänger sich durch den Schnee traute und für irgendwelche Verwirrungen sorgte. Als sich schließlich eine Person näherte, konnte sie sich also sicher sein, das es Lennart Gray war. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Feelicitas, warum sollte ich in diese Einöde kommen, was tun sie überhaupt hier?" entkam es ihm leicht verwirrt. Das fragte sie sich gerade selber, trotzdem schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes unbekümmertes Lächeln: „Ich mache Weihnachtsferien, was sonst? Hier sollen es ein paar sehr sehenswerte Orte geben und die wollte ich mir anschauen."

Irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, das ihn ihre Antwort erleichterte, obwohl sie sich gar nicht so überzeugend anhörte. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen weshalb.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ein Stück gehen, ich habe nämlich etwas mit dir zu besprechen." Schlug Feelicitas vor und ignorierte das siezen. Lennart schien nichts anderes vor zu haben: „Ich müsste vielleicht auch etwas erklären." Deutete er an.

„Nichts anderes erhoffe ich mir." Sagte sie und dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Wenn Liam auch sofort dazukommen wollte, vorher hatte sie selber noch einiges mit Lennart vor. Dieser schien aber unbedingt wissen zu wollen, was sie wollte und zu ihrer Freude fand er auch wieder zum Du: „Feelicitas, ist Severus nicht bei dir? Habt ihr Streit? Oder hat es einen anderen Grund?" Ein wenig Hoffnung lag in seiner Stimme und sie stutzte. Was ging es ihn an? Dann fiel ihr ein, das sie in ihren Brief Andeutungen gemacht hatte und sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einen lockenden Lächeln: „Lennart, du hast mich erwischt, eigentlich habe ich gelogen. Ich wollte einfach das du kommst." Das war natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Feelicitas versuchte ihre Stimme klar bleiben zu lassen und warf ihn einen gespielt entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch sie fühlte sich unsicher.

Er nahm es ziemlich gelassen auf: „Das war eine gute Idee. Aber ich wollte mich noch mal entschuldigen das ich letztens einfach verschwunden bin. Du musst ja wer weiß was gedacht haben. Das sollte natürlich nichts gegen dich sein. Es ging einfach nicht anders, aber es war nicht richtig. Ich war plötzlich nicht mehr in Stimmung und... na ja ich dachte so eine junge Frau wie du würde es nicht verstehen..." Feelicitas konnte kaum ihren Unglauben verbergen, denn seine "Stimmung" war eindeutig da gewesen, doch sie wollte testen, wie weit seine Bereitschaft für Ausflüchte noch ging: „Lennart, das ist doch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Wir können doch jederzeit da wieder anfangen, wo wir aufgehört haben und es viel besser machen." versicherte sie gespielt sanft und schaute ihn an, doch seine Reaktion gefiel ihr nicht so ganz. Er schien so unruhig und irgendwie abgelenkt: „Ja das finde ich auch. Aber vielleicht sollten wir dazu einen etwas behaglicheren Ort aufsuchen." Es sollte vielleicht sich schmeichelnd anhören, doch irgendwie lag eine Anspannung hinter seinen Worten, so als ob er an nichts anderes dachte als das sie möglichst bald in einem Bett landen sollten. Irgendwie gefiel ihr seine Hast nicht. Etwas darauf zu sagen fiel ihr nicht gerade leicht, sie wollte ja nicht, das er wieder spurlos verschwand: „Ähm, Lennart ich weiß nicht ob unbedingt heute... Vielleicht sollten wir das alles langsamer angehen lassen."

Er sah das anders und eine Spur von Enttäuschung machte sich in seinem Blick breit: „Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht Feelicitas. Wäre doch schade wenn wieder etwas dazwischen kommt, ehe wir uns näher kommen konnten. Vielleicht gibt es kein nächstes Mal, die Zeiten sind gefährlich." Irgendwie fühlte sich Feelicitas etwas gedrängt, warum wollte er alles so überstürzen? Hatte er vielleicht Ärger mit Voldemort wegen dem entdeckten Spion? Und gleichzeitig schien er sich selber unwohl zu fühlen. Wenn er sie wenigstens geküsst hätte, aber er stand nur da und wollte was. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt gekommen das ganze fallen zu lassen und auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, wenn sie mehr Handlungsmöglichkeit hatte. Vorerst wollte sie erst mal Liam hinzuziehen.

„Lennart du hast recht. Komm wir gehen hier entlang, das ist ein Schleichweg und so kommen wir am schnellsten ins Warme." Sagte Feelicitas und fühlte sich ganz elend für diese Lüge. In Wahrheit trieb sie ihn gerade in Liams Arme. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einfach gesagt das jemand ihn treffen wollte, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hielt sie davon ab und sie tat alles, damit er keinen Argwohn schöpfte.

Vielleicht war Lennart abgelenkt, das er nichts ahnte, er folgte ihr nur gleichmütig und schien alles glauben zu wollen, was sie sagte. Feelicitas kam auf die Lichtung, wo sie Liam verlassen hatte. Aber sie trafen weder auf ihn noch sonst ein Lebewesen. Nur ein paar kleine Hufspuren waren im Schnee zu sehen. Na ja, vielleicht hatte Liam gemerkt, das er Lennart doch nicht kannte und wollte sie nicht weiter stören. So eine Diskretion traute sie ihm schon zu. Feelicitas fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert. Einen Moment hatte sie ihrer schlimmen Vorahnung geglaubt.

„Was macht eigentlich die Arbeit? Alles in voller Zufriedenheit, oder gibt es Probleme?" fragte sie leichthin, obwohl seine Antwort ihr etwas über das Schicksal des angeblichen Spions verraten würde. Doch nichts davon erwähnte er: „Es gibt ein paar Differenzen, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, das sich das ziemlich schnell lösen wird. Ist es noch weit?" Er wirkte etwas gedankenverloren. Feelicitas musste über seinen Ton lächeln, er verhielt sich ja total komisch. Aber vielleicht machte ihm auch nur die Kälte zu schaffen. Bei dieser Witterung würde er bestimmt auch Probleme mit seinen Narben haben. Gleichzeitig fiel ihr ein, das er aus Kanada stammte und wohl schon lange ausgewandert wäre, wenn ihm da irgendwas weht. Vielleicht hatte er auch tiefe Sehnsucht und zugleich Angst, das sie es nicht verstehen konnte, wenn er sie einfach überfiel. Feelicitas hätte es auch nicht verstanden, wenn er sich auf sie gestürzt hätte. Aber eigentlich sollte es ihr ja recht sein, wenn Liam sie in Ruhe lassen wollte und nach hause gegangen war, würde es auch niemanden stören. So nahe an den Spazierwegen lief selbst Lemony nicht herum. Es gab wohl mehrere Möglichkeiten die man nutzen könnte, aber ein wenig Bemühungen sollte Lennart sich doch vorher machen.

„Hast du es so eilig, das du es gar nicht mehr erwarten kannst? Wir haben jetzt so lange gewartet, war das zu lange?" Gleichzeitig blieb sie aber stehen und fasste eine seiner Hände. Sie beide hatten Handschuhe an, aber das er ganz feuchte Hände hatte, konnte sie doch merken. Ein wenig irritiert blickte sie ihn an: „Was hast du denn Lennart? Du musst doch keine Angst haben." Es war eine gute Frage, aber es überzeugte ihn scheinbar nur davon, das er was tun musste: „Nichts." sagte er unschuldig und seine grauen Augen weiteten sich. Er näherte sich ihr noch mehr und Feelicitas trat ein Paar Schritte gegen den nächsten etwas windschiefen Baum zurück und blickte ihn lächelnd an.

Lennart schien diese Reaktion wirklich zu gefallen und so erleichtert wie er gerade wirkte, machte Feelicitas etwas stutzig. Konnte man es so eilig haben? Wenn ja, sollte sie sich dann darauf einlassen? Eine Handvoll Schnee wirkungsvoll angewendet, würde vielleicht etwas Abkühlung beschaffen. Aber so fies wollte sie nicht sein, obwohl es sie doch lockte ein wenig mehr Zeit herauszuschlagen. Feelicitas wusste, das sie für ihr Vorhaben wahrscheinlich nicht nur eine schwere Grippe riskierte, aber irgendwie reizte es sie auch. Feelicitas hätte es vielleicht nicht zugeben wollen, aber mittlerweile war ihr so kalt, das sie ihre Fingerspitzen nicht mehr fühlte und eigentlich wollte sie nur mal ganz fest umarmt werden, doch er lehnte sich nur näher an sie und den Baum und schaute sie an. Feelicitas war sich nicht so sicher, ob er sie überzeugen konnte: „Lennart ich weiß nicht. Ich kann dich zwar nicht zu meinen Feriendomizil mitnehmen, aber vielleicht ist das hier auch nicht der richtige Ort. Wäre es dir denn nicht auch lieber wenn ein Kamin in der Nähe wäre?" Doch er nahm ihre Vorbehalte nicht ernst: „Ich verspreche dir das wir das mit dem Kamin so bald es geht nachholen, aber trotzdem möchte ich hierauf jetzt nicht verzichten." Feelicitas seufzte, aber eigentlich hatte sie nicht wirklich Lust ihm das auszutreiben. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wangen und der warme Hauch war so angenehm, das sie schließlich beschloss sein Spiel einzugehen.

„Feelicitas du bist wunderschön, wenn du halb erfroren zu sein scheinst." sagte er und schaute sie mit diesen unheimlich verheißenden Blick an, der alleine ihr schon wohlig warme Schauer durch den Körper laufen lief. Vielleicht würde das hier doch ganz schön werden. „ Hast du denn Lust mir trotzdem beim auftauen Hilfestellung zu leisten?" fragte sie leise und er kam ihr noch näher und in der kalten Luft war sein Atem die reine Wohltat.

„Aber natürlich." Sagte er und fing an sie zu streicheln. Lennart hatte jetzt auch die Ruhe wieder und nahm sich Zeit für einen ziemlich erwärmenden Kuss. Männer waren manchmal so einfach zufrieden zu stellen. Obwohl sein drängenes Verhalten ihr einen Moment schlimme Vorstellungen bescherte. Wenn sie ihn bitten würde aufzuhören, würde er es tun? Wenn sie das hier vielleicht doch nicht wollte, würde er sie loslassen und dorthin zurückkehren wp er herkam? Aber sie hatte eigentlich nicht das Gefühl das nur sie sich nach ihm richtete. Schließlich war er ihr wie ein Hund hinterhergedackelt. Feelicitas drückte sich eng an ihm und versuchte etwas von seiner Wärme abzubekommen. Seine Hände krochen ihr gerade unter den Umhang und arbeiteten sich an ihrem Rock entlang, damit er ihn hochziehen konnte. Er wollte sich den unteren Regionen näher widmen, doch Feelicitas konnte untern diesen Umständen gerne darauf verzichten. So versessen schien er auch nicht auf weitere Verzögerungen zu sein und ihr Spiel wurde schnell inniger. Feelicitas lehnte sich gegen den Baum zurück und schloss die Augen und ergab sich ganz ihrem Gefühl und dem was er mit ihr tat. Sie verfolgte mit wohliger Abwesendheit seine Bemühungen gänzlich ohne sich tiefgreifende Gedanken über die wahrscheinliche Kürze dieser Aktion zu machen. Was er gerade machte, war zwar etwas grob und ungestüm, aber es gefiel ihr schon ziemlich und verhieß für die etwaige Zukunft nur noch besseres. Und was sie auch an schlechten Erfahrungen mit sich herumtrug, die unangenehm wieder aufquellen wollten, er fand den Weg sie jegliches aufkommen ernüchternder Empfindungen vergessen zu lassen. Der Schnee schmolz langsam dahin, und es wurde feucht. Feelicitas konnte nicht umhin ihren wohligen Gefühl Ausdruck zu verleihen und sich fester an den Stamm zu pressen, während Lennart wohl ganz vergessen hatte, das es um sie herum kalt war. Sie wünschte sich nichts anderes, als das sie endlich das bekam, was sie schon so lange von Lennart wollte.

Vielleicht würde es ihr in nächster Zeit schnell langweilig werden, vielleicht konnte diese Verbindung ihr noch länger erhalten bleiben. Vielleicht mussten sie das auch sehr oft tun, bis sie ein Kind bekam. Aber wer dachte denn jetzt an so was? Es war im Moment ja auch gar nicht möglich.

Es deutete auch alles darauf hin, das nicht einmal die Witterung oder die Eile ihre Gefühle dämpfen konnte, doch kurz vor der Erfüllung, ertönte urplötzlich ein lautes Knacken in nicht sehr weiter Ferne und beide erstarrten. Für Lennarts Zustand war der Schreck etwas zuviel, doch Feelicitas konnte sich nicht lange auf ihre Enttäuschung konzentrieren. Ein wiehern ertönte und etwas dunkles huschte in der Ferne vorbei. Entsetzt fuhren sie beide auseinander. Feelicitas ahnte mit plötzlicher Ernüchterung, das sie gerade einen totalen Fehler gegangen hatte, doch viel mehr war sie bei ihren Gedanken, aus welchen Grund das Pferd weggelaufen war. Schnell ordnete sie ihre Kleider und Lennart tat es ebenso, ließ die Umgebung aber keinen Moment aus dem Blick. So achtsam hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Wenn er einen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihn bestimmt gezogen. Doch stattdessen schaute er zu ihr auf: „Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?" fragte er drängend und seinen ganze Miene, verriet nichts anderes als Angst. Feelicitas wurde verlegen, denn eigentlich war sie für diesen Schreck ja verantwortlich. Es war ihr auch ein wenig peinlich, das sie Lennart wegen seiner Panik auslachen wollte. Das hier zu erklären ohne das er beleidigt war, würde bestimmt nicht einfach werden: „Lennart beruhige dich, das ist-" äußerte sie vorsichtig und versuchte nicht zu grinsen, doch er achtete gar nicht auf sie und fixierte wieder die Gegend. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Wovor hatte er Angst?

Das trappeln von Hufen erschall wieder in einiger Ferne und Feelicitas trat näher zu ihm, doch als ihre Blicke sich trafen, stutzte sie und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.. Lennarts Blick war ihr plötzlich mehr als fremd und zeigte Unruhe und irgendwie wirkte er bedrohlich: „Was soll das?" fragte er harsch und Feelicitas zuckte etwas schuldbewusst und entsetzt zusammen. Was war denn jetzt los? Lennart nahm sich nicht die Zeit für ihre Antwort, das trappeln kam näher und er wandte sich alarmiert um, und beobachtete die Gegend. Feelicitas folgte seinen Blick und sah ein Paar hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt wieder wie Liams Wallach vorbei galoppierte. Lennart schien irgendwas schlimmes zu denken und packte sie plötzlich hart am Arm, als sei er wahnsinnig geworden: „Das war eine Falle oder?" fuhr er sie an, doch sie verstand nichts: „Lennart was meinst du?" rief sie unsicher, doch er funkelte sie nur ungläubig an: „Du weiß nicht was ich meine? Wieso hetzt du mir dann diese pferdehafte Missgeburt auf den Hals?"

Feelicitas prallte zurück, doch er ließ nicht los. Sie war total verwirrt, das er Lemony scheinbar kannte, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Aber was sollte das hier alles?

„Das ist nur ein Pferd." sagte sie leise und wollte sich ihm entwinden, ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel und alles in ihr schrie, das sie sich gerade in sehr großer Gefahr befand. Hatte sie sich so in ihm geirrt? War Lennart Gray vielleicht doch noch mehr als sie für möglich gehalten hatte? Sie wollte sich ihm entwinden, aber trotz seines ziemlich kränklichen Aussehens, war er kräftig genug um ihren Arm schmerzhaft zu quetschen und ihr die Flucht zu verwehren. Immer noch ließ er sie nicht los, noch deutete irgendwas in seiner Miene darauf hin, das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war.

Feelicitas wurde sauer: „Lass mich los. Du tust ja so, als wollte dich jemand ermorden." Lennart schaute sie ungläubig an, fast als hätte sie genau den richtigen Gedanken getroffen. Und das er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, irgendwas zu sagen, machte ihr Angst. Was immer hier vorging, es schien als hätte Lennart plötzlich ein zweites Gesicht das sie nicht kannte. Sie wollte sofort weg und zerrte an ihrem Arm, ohne Erfolg. Erst als sie voller Verzweiflung ihren Zauberstab herausriss und ihr Bestreben mit einen gezielten „_Decutio" _auf seinen Griff verdeutlichte, konnte Feelicitas ihn endlich abschütteln und zurückweichen. Während sie sich noch ihren schmerzenden Arm rieb, ließ sie ihn nicht aus dem Auge, er war durch ihren schlagreichen Treffer in den Schnee geplumpst. Feelicitas schaute ihn angstvoll an und hielt ihm mit leicht zittrigen Fingern den Zauberstab entgegen. Seitdem sie den das letzte mal gegen einen Menschen gerichtet hatte, war eine Ewigkeit vergangen. „ Warum machst du das?" fragte sie entgeistert. Feelicitas hätte damit gerechnet, das er aufstehen und sie wieder packen wollte, doch er machte keine Anstalten dazu. Viel mehr zeigte seine Miene aufkommende Verzweiflung. Die Situation war irgendwie grotesk. Was tat sie eigentlich selber hier? Stand vor einem mehr als doppelt so alten Mann und bedrohte ihn mit ihren Spielzeug, wie lächerlich.

Feelicitas wollte sich gerade bei ihm entschuldigen, doch noch bevor sie den Zauberstab wegstecken und ihm hoch helfen konnte, merkte sie eine Bewegung neben sich und sah Liam sich aus dem Schatten nähern. Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er vom Pferd gefallen, oder zumindest wirkte er nicht als habe er sich weh getan und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Und gleichzeitig verstand sie gar nichts mehr und wurde ziemlich rot. Hätte sie irgendwas schlimmeres machen können? Liam konnte man ja alles unterstellen und wenn er das mitangesehen hatte was sie eben getan hatten, vielleicht mochte er Lennart ja nicht so richtig und hatte etwas falsch beurteilt.

War das peinlich, warum musste Liam denn gerade jetzt doch auftauchen? Doch er würdigte sie keines Blickes und näherte sich nur Lennart. Feelicitas war so mit ihrem eigenen Schamgefühl beschäftigt, das ihr der entsetzte Blick von Lennart entging. Er war die pure Todesangst, die in seinen Augen stand. Nur wage bekam sie mit, das Lennart Versuche machte aufzustehen und mit einer Art stummen aber entgültigen Begreifens von ihr zu Liam blickte und wieder zurück. Liam hatte eine so düstere Ausstrahlung, das sie sich kaum zu rühren wagte. Hatte sie irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Liam blieb zwei Meter vor ihnen stehen und zog seelenruhig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lennart. Feelicitas erschrak und wollte protestieren. Was mischte er sich in ihre Angelegenheiten ein? Doch dann stellte sie mit merkwürdiger Faszination fest, das plötzlich etwas in der Luft zu liegen schien, das rein gar nichts mit ihr und dem entweihten Baum zu tun hatte und ihre Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Entgeistert blickte sie von einem zum anderen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	28. Blutiger Schnee

**28. Blutiger Schnee**

„Hallo Ulysses." Sagte Liam mit eisiger Ruhe und der Blick seines verbliebenen Auges versprühte Funken des Hasses. Feelicitas erstarrte aufgrund dieses Blickes und unterbewusst trat sie noch einen Schritt zur Seite. Gerade wollte sie einwenden, das Liam sich geirrt habe, doch dann fiel ihr ein, woher ihr der Name Ulysses bekannt vorkommen sollte und sie spürte einen eiskalten Hauch in ihre Glieder fahren, der sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete und jede Regung ihres Herzens zu ersticken schien. Und da verstand sie.

Liam kümmerte sich erst mal um seinen Fang: „Expelliarmus!" rief er rauer, als nötig. Natürlich flog ihn kein Zauberstab entgegen. Lennart hatte ja gar keinen, aber die Auswirkungen waren nicht geringer. Lennart wurde vom Entwaffnungszauber getroffen und es riss ihn durch die Wucht einige Meter nach hinten. Das mochte im Schnee nicht weiter schlimm gewesen sein, der war schließlich weich, aber trotzdem japste Lennart auf. Scheinbar hatte er sich was verrenkt bei seinen Aufprall.

Liam näherte sich ihm weiter und sein ungnädiger Blick traf auf die pure Panik von Lennart: „Ein Todesser und kein Zauberstab? Der dunkle Lord versucht es wohl jetzt mit Muggelmethoden in seinem Kampf. Wie hat er seinen Anhängern das nur erzählen können?"

Die einzige Reaktion war ein leichtes Wimmern von ihrem Geliebten, er schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf und fixierte Liams Zauberstab, als rechnete er damit, sofort sterben zu müssen.

„Nein." entkam es Feelicitas tonlos: „Nein das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Feelicitas verzweifelt erstickter Ausruf lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer kurzzeitig ab. Sie suchte nach einer einleuchtenden Erklärung, das alles nur ein Irrtum war, doch nichts in Lennart Grays Blick, stritt Liams Worte ab. Er schien nicht grundlos diese riesige Angst zu haben und doch hatte er etwas an sich, das man bei grober Beurteilung noch als stille Resignation deuten konnte. Er wusste, weswegen er hier auf dem Boden lag und den Tot vor Augen hatte. Nein, Liam hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Scheinbar hatte sein Opfer jetzt auch verstanden, was wirklich vorgefallen war, denn der Hass für Feelicitas, der eben noch in seinen Augen gestanden hatte war verschwunden. Aber Feelicitas Schrecken hielt immer noch an, sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Die Gewissheit das sie das Opfer eines solchen Verrates wie diesen war, überstieg ihre Duldungsgrenze. Severus, Liam, Ulysses, alle waren sie darin verwickelt. Ihr Blick wendete sich von ihm ab und suchte den von Liam, er deutete wohl ihre Verwirrung richtig und versuchte sie von ihrem Unglauben abzubringen.

„Feelicitas das hier ist Ulysses Rathburn." erläuterte Liam in ihre Richtung, trotz dessen das sie es längst begriffen hatte, das er es noch mal laut aussprach machte die Situation realer. Doch Feelicitas war noch nicht soweit, das sie irgendetwas tun konnte: „Aber..." hub sie hilflos an, doch kein weiteres Wort wollte sich in ihrer Kehle formen. Innerlich aber spürte sie, das es zuviel war und Wut glomm auf, doch noch konnte sie es unterdrücken.

Lennart Gray blickte zu Liam auf: „Nette Vorstellung Liam, aber nicht gerade nett dem Mädchen gegenüber. Du bist noch genauso verschwiegen wie früher. Ist doch immer dasselbe mit dir, erst lässt du alles geschehen und hinterher greifst du erst ein. Hättest du es dem Mädchen nicht wenigstens vorher schonend beibringen können? Schau sie dir an, man braucht ja nicht lange zu fragen um zu wissen, das du alles einfach laufen gelassen hast. Schäm dich, was würde nur Blondie dazu sagen?" fragte Lennart leicht vorwurfsvoll, doch gleichzeitig lag immer noch eine dumpfe Angst und zugleich Hass in seiner Stimme, wie Feelicitas es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

Liam blieb ruhig, obwohl ihm das wohl sehr schwer fiel: „Halt die Klappe." Sagte er nur und funkelte seinen Gegner an. Feelicitas gab das den Rest. Sie wusste gar nicht bei wem sie Antworten suchen sollte, beide hatten es scheinbar gewusst und niemand hatte den Anstand es ihr zu sagen. Lennart Gray, an dem überhaupt nichts von dem zu stimmen schien, was sie angenommen hatte, war nichts von dem was er vorgab. Vor ihr hockte Ulysses Rathburn, der Nathaniel Deepwood auf grauenvollste Weise umgebracht und Liam gefoltert und entstellt hatte. Ulysses Rathburn, der sadistische und wahnsinnige Todesser, der angeblich tief in einem Grab verrottete und dabei doch mehr als nur putzmunter war und mit dem sie gerade...

Und dieser wagte es auch noch sich direkt an sie zu richten: „Feelicitas es tut mir leid das du es so erfahren musst, das sollte eigentlich nicht geschehen." Ulysses Stimme war sehr leise und rau und er wollte sich erheben und ihr zuwenden, doch Liam hielt ihn von diesen Bestreben ab und trat einen Schritt näher: „Natürlich nicht." spie er verächtlich aus: „Lass sie in Ruhe Ulysses. Ich glaube du hast ihr schon genug angetan also spare dir deine Ausflüchte. Feelicitas anzubetteln hilft dir jetzt auch nicht. Sie hat sowieso nichts damit zu tun, das wir uns hier heute wiedergetroffen haben. Das hast du dir alleine mit deinen Verhalten zuzuschreiben. Wieso hast du dich denn auch mit Miriels Tochter einlassen müssen? Das du so wahnsinnig sein könntest, hätte ich dir wirklich nicht zugetraut."

Feelicitas verstand endlich, warum dieser Mann sie so ruckartig verlassen hatte. Er hatte den Namen ihrer Mutter wiedererkannt, sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, das ihr das nicht aufgefallen war. Ulysses gehörte also auch zu Miriels Vergangenheit. Feelicitas wusste immer noch nicht, welcher ihrer Empfindungen sie nachgeben wollte. Im Moment war sie so zerrissen, das sie lieber einfach stehen blieb. Bestand die ganze Welt denn nur aus List, Tücke und Verrat?

Ulysses lachte verzerrt auf: „Wie hast du dich auf die Lauer legen und Miriels kleinen Zuckerspatz ohne Skrupel zuschauen können? Du solltest deine Prioritäten selber einmal überprüfen. Na ja, vielleicht gelingt dir deine Abgeklärtheit ja noch besser, seitdem du nur noch ein Auge vor den Dingen verschließen musst."

Jetzt kam doch ein leichtes Zucken in Liams Miene, doch er tat nichts und weidete sich nur an der Panik, die jedes Wort von Ulysses überstieg.

Liam schaute sich zu Feelicitas um. „Am besten gehst du ein Paar Meter. Du musst dir das jetzt nicht antun, es wird auch nicht lange dauern." Sagte Liam recht feinfühlig, wenn man seine Situation bedacht und er schenkte ihr einen bittenden Blick. Scheinbar konnte er trotz seiner eingeschränkten Seekraft Ulysses und sie gleichzeitig im Blick halten und wollte ihr das kommende ersparen. Doch wenn Feelicitas auch nicht wusste, was sie wollte. Einfach gehen würde sie niemals. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, aber ganz so nahe an Ulysses wollte sie doch nicht stehen bleiben. Dieser merkte, das sie wieder ein paar Schritte weiter wegtrat und ein wenig schwankend Schutz am Baumstamm suchte. Er schaute ihr hinterher: „Feelicitas fall nicht hin, ich werde es mich schon nicht wagen dir etwas zu tun. Wenn deine Mutter mir den Kopf dafür abreißt, wäre das ziemlich bedauerlich." versicherte er leicht spöttisch und doch hörte es sich ernst an und sein Blick war ziemlich neutral, doch Liams höhnische Worte brachen ihren kurzen Augenkontakt: „Miriel ist tot du Dreckskerl."

Feelicitas sah in Ulysses Augen ein leichtes Zucken, doch es war nur unmerklich und wenn man nicht geübt war Stimmungen herauszulesen, hätte man es unter all der feigen Panik übersehen können. Er schien es nicht gewusst zu haben.

„Ohh, sag bloß das hast du nicht gewusst?" Entfuhr es Liam halbherzig erschüttert: „Vielleicht sollte ich dich auf den neusten Stand der Dinge bringen, damit du nicht dumm stirbst. Nachdem du Nathaniel zu Tode gebracht hast, brach für Miriel eine Welt zusammen. Sie hat sich nicht einmal anständig versteckt und so war sie ein leichtes Opfer für den dunklen Lord. Man könnte sagen, du hast sie auch auf dem Gewissen. Sie hat dir immer beigestanden und das war wirklich nicht leicht, in unserer Gegenwart. Aber trotzdem tat sie es und du hast es ihr damit gedankt, das Leben zu zerstören. Lucius Malfoy hat sie bis nach Frankreich gehetzt und dort umgebracht. Es war nur ein Wunder das Feelicitas heute hier ist, zumindest das hätte man dir nicht vorhalten können, wenn du sie in Ruhe gelassen hättest. Nun, _dir_ scheint es ja in den letzten Jahren sehr wohl gegangen zu sein, seitdem du meintest, die Irrenanstalt wäre dir nicht gut genug. Du hast deine Erinys geheiratet, oder?" Obwohl Liam sich ziemlich ruhig anhörte, niemand hätte auch nur ansatzweise angenommen, das die Situation sich deswegen entspannte. Ulysses schien keine Antwort geben zu wollen, doch in seiner Lage, wäre Widerstand sowieso sinnlos. Spätestens als Liams Blick sich um noch eine Spur verdüsterte, fand er seine Sprache wieder: „Ja, Liam das habe ich." Sagte er leicht trotzig, so als ob ihm das selber immer noch als ein Wunder erschien: „Das solltest du aber Erinys selber überlassen, schließlich ist es ihre Sache gewesen mit mir eine Familie zu gründen. Viel geht dich das nicht an, also spar dir deine Kommentare darüber." Verkündete er nun mehr ungehalten als ängstlich, wich aber sofort weiter zurück, als Liam auch nur mit einen Finger zuckte. Wenn Feelicitas ehrlich hätte sein wollen, erschien ihr dieses feige Auftreten als erbärmlich. Sie hatte an Lennart nie viele Sachen gefunden, die sie gestört hatten. Aber nun bewies er ihr, das er sich fast in die Hosen machte. Liam schnaubte: „Erinys war schon immer viel zu gutmütig. Wenn auch nur einer traurig über dein Ableben sein würde, dann ist es sie bestimmt."

Ulysses schien nichts anderes von ihm erwartet zu haben, doch man sah deutlich das er wieder unruhiger wurde und zu erstickt zu flehen anfing: „Liam, bitte das ist es doch nicht wert. Wenn man der Meinung gewesen wäre das ich die Todesstrafe verdient hätte, dann hätte es die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben auch die Verstocktesten verstanden, das ich nicht die Verantwortung für alles hatte. Du warst doch selber bei den Verhandlungen dabei."

„Ja." entfuhr es Liam voller Hass: „Und ich habe deinen Wahnsinn noch in guter Erinnerung. Vor allen Leuten hast du damit herumgeprahlt das du mein zweites Auge am liebsten auch noch auf dem Gewissen hättest. Du hast mir sogar gewünscht, das ich genauso elendig verrecke wie der arme Nathaniel es tat. Wen willst du hier etwas vormachen? Willst du etwa andeuten, du nimmst das alles zurück?"

Auch Ulysses steigerte sich in seiner Lautstärke, trotzdem kam es jämmerlich rüber: „Verdammt noch mal, ich war krank. Außerdem ist es Jahre her und ich habe mich geändert. Glaubst du mein Tod macht es besser? Rache führt zu nichts, glaub mir das habe ich selber erkennen müssen. Wenn du mich umbringst dann wird Erinys das nicht einfach so überwinden, sie wird dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, du weißt doch zu was sie selber fähig ist. Es wird kein Ende geben, dabei hat es schon vor vielen Jahre geendet. Bitte tu mir nichts." sagte er etwas zu hastig und ob er damit eher Feelicitas oder Liam zum umdenken bringen wollte, konnte keiner sagen.

Feelicitas wand sich an Ulysses: „Wie konnte das alles so kommen?" fragte sie verzweifelt. Doch er gab ihr keine Antwort, und sein Blick wich nicht vom Zauberstab in Liams Hand. Er sah fast so aus, als würde er bald ohnmächtig. Liam brauchte sich nicht erneut Gehör zu verschaffen, Ulysses Bereitschaft alles auf sich niedergehen zu lassen, solange es kein Fluch war, war offenkundig: „Du Mistkerl, wagst es uns zu sagen, das wir einfach alles vergessen sollen? Hör endlich auf den geläuterten Sünder zu spielen. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, das man dir nicht trauen kann. Und warum drohst du mir mit Erinys? Ich schleppe dir doch auch nicht Klee an, denn dann würden deine Einzelteile nur noch zum Vogelfutter zu gebrauchen sein."

Ulysses schien bei Liams Worten an irgendwas unangenehmes zu denken, ein dunkler Zug huschte über sein Gesicht. Immer mehr hatte Feelicitas den Eindruck, das der Mann vor ihnen, niemals der sein konnte, der damals soetwas schlimmes getan hatte. Und dabei musste sie an Severus denken. Was er nicht selber alles getan hatte, und womöglich sogar in nächster Nähe zu Ulysses, hatte sie eigentlich auch kalt gelassen. Warum sollte sie denn auch auf ewig irgendwelche vergangenen Geistern Genugtuung verschaffen? Niemand aus ihrer ganzen Familie, schien Rachsucht als erstrebenswert gehalten zu haben. Nathaniel und Miriel schon gar nicht, sonst wären sie vielleicht noch hier. Und Feelicitas erkannte in diesen Moment, das sie so gerne wirklich die Tochter dieser beider Menschen sein wollte. Und das würde sie niemals werden, wenn sie noch Rache haben wollte. Denn diese Rache war nicht das, was sie sein sollte. Sie hatte Miriel und Nathaniel nicht wirklich kennen lernen dürfen und vermisste sie nicht, wegen ihrer Person, so wie Liam es wohl tat. Feelicitas Schmerz war nur um ihrer eigenen Willen. Man hatte ihr das Leben das sie hätte haben sollen, vorenthalten und das machte sie zornig. Und wenn sie es noch nicht erkannt hatte, als sie vor Lucius Malfoy stand, so wusste sie es jetzt. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht ablassen. Sie wollte Ulysses umbringen.

Beide waren ziemlich aufgebracht und die Funken in der Luft waren fast spürbar. Feelicitas spürte selber diese Unruhe, es ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, was man ihr von diesen Menschen erzählt hatte. Ulysses schien mittlerweile auch wieder der Meinung, das sein Leben ernsthaft in Gefahr war. Warum er in ihre Anwesendheit so große Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, war ihr selber nicht klar, doch es machte sie verlegen. Wieso konnte sie nicht so sanftmütig sein und ihm ohne weiteres vergeben? Warum hörte sie nicht einfach auf ihre Enttäuschung mit irgendwelchen anderen Gründen zu überdecken? Er hockte immer noch etwas zusammengeduckt im Schnee, ängstlich und hasserfüllt zugleich. Aber auch hilflos, denn er hatte ohne Zauberstab keine Chance irgendwas auszurichten. „Man kann nicht vergessen was ich getan habe, das ist mir selber nur zu gut klar. Nein Liam, ich rate euch nur euren Hass ein wenig zu bezähmen. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr und wir sind auch keine Gegner. Was ich damals getan habe tut mir sehr leid, und ich entschuldige mich dafür, wenn es auch niemanden mehr hilft. Und ich-" Liam verlor über Ulysses Worte die Geduld und hob den Zauberstab und wollte wohl gerade einen ungesagten Fluch loswerden, die ersten Funken kamen schon auf, doch Feelicitas stellte sich gegenwärtig zwischen die beiden und versuchte nicht von den Funken getroffen zu werden: „Liam, ich will nicht das du ihn einfach umbringst, ich will Antworten haben, also lass mich mit ihm reden, bevor du irgendwas machst. Halt dich einfach zurück, ja? Bitte." bat sie verzweifelt, sie konnte Liam verstehen, sie hätte es auch gutheißen können. Aber zuerst musste sie Klarheit haben, das sie es nie in ihrem ganzen Leben wieder bereuen würde, wenn sie heute einen Mord begehen wollte. Liam schien diese Bitte schwer zu fallen, und erst nach einen langen Blick senkte er den Zauberstab ein wenig, hielt sie aber weiter im Auge.

Das er ihr plötzlich einfach den Verlauf der Ereignisse überließ, erfüllte Feelicitas plötzlich mit einer Sicherheit, wie lange nicht mehr. Liam war sich im Klaren darüber was sie tun wollte. Und sie hatte die Möglichkeit alles zu tun wie es ihr beliebte. Ein Ratschlag von Severus fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Zwar war damit die Bestrafung einer Hauselfe gemeint, aber das unter seinen Worten oft eine doppelte Bedeutung lag, war ja nichts neues. _Tu was du willst, aber mach dir vorher klar, wie weit du gehen willst und welche Konsequenzen das haben würde_.

Und wenigstens in diesen Moment fiel es ihr überhaupt nicht schwer, zu entscheiden, wie weit sie gehen wollte. Sie wusste, sie könnte sich mit ihrem Zauberwissen gut gegen einen unbewaffneten Mann zur Wehr setzen, und sie fühlte sich gerade auch wütend und aufgebracht genug um es anzuwenden. Dieser Mann hatte nichts anderes für seine Taten verdient, dachte sie voller Abscheu. Also erhob sie mit bedächtiger Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab, bevor sie sich zu Ulysses umwandte. Dieser schien wohl einige Hoffnung in ihren flehenden Ton gesetzt zu haben, doch als er ihre entschlossene Miene sah, verging ihm der sichere Ausdruck und er wirkte deutlich verunsichert. Feelicitas wusste, das er sie so noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, aber es war ihr egal, wie erschrocken er war. Sie wollte nur das die Wut endlich wieder abflaute. Sie hätte einiges tun wollen, das ihm verständlich machte, das er sich eindeutig an der Falschen hatte vergreifen wollen und damit er endlich bekam, was er seit Jahren verdiente.

Sie näherte sich ihm mit bedächtigen Schritt und er schaute zu ihr auf. Liam behagte es überhaupt nicht, das sie so nah heran ging: „Feelicitas pass auf." Versuchte er sie zu warnen, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Sie strich sich eine störende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und Ulysses Blick hing an ihr, gespannt was sie vorhatte.

„Du wirst mir nichts tun Ulysses, oder? Du wirst hier ruhig sitzen bleiben und dich nicht rühren, ansonsten müsste ich dich wie ein Paket verschnüren und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Ich fände es ein wenig kindisch, du nicht?" fragte sie sanft und als er stumm nickte hockte sich zu ihm hinunter. Schon durch ihren Umhang merkte sie die Kälte des nahen Bodens, er musste mittlerweile fast eingefroren sein, oder seine Angst hielt ihn warm. Aber er sagte dazu kein Wort, es war ihr auch ziemlich egal: „Und wenn ich dich etwas frage, dann sagst du mir schon dir Wahrheit, oder? Denn Lügen kann ich wirklich nicht ausstehen."

Ulysses nickte: „Ich glaube das wäre nicht sehr weise jetzt Ausflüchte zu suchen."

„Was anderes habe ich nicht von dir erwartet, mein Lieber." Sie sah deutlich das ihr Verhalten ihn verwirrte, das er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er sie einzuschätzen hatte. Das er nicht erkennen konnte, was sie machen wollte, doch das machte nichts. Das kam ihr recht.

Feelicitas lächelte und strich ihm mit der Hand sanft über die bleiche Wange. Ulysses wich etwas zurück, obwohl sie ihm nichts getan hatte. Ja, sie konnte sich schon denken, wie das alles auf ihn wirkte, Feelicitas blieb einfach vor ihm hocken und schaute ihn sanft an: „Weißt du Ulysses. Immer wenn ich mich in meinen Leben an irgendwas gehängt habe, ist mir nichts anderes zuteil geworden, als das man mir wehtat. Meine Eltern sind ermordet wurden, meine Pflegefamilie war zerrissen, meine erste große Liebe hat mit mir ein perfides Spiel gespielt, meine erste Tochter hat man mir im Alter von zwei Wochen einfach aus den Armen gerissen und mein zweiter Freund ist von einem Moment zum anderen zu Tode gekommen. Man hat mich geschlagen, verschleppt, gefoltert, vergewaltigt, verflucht, getäuscht und immer nur ausgenutzt. Und trotzdem das du bewiesen hast nicht mehr Ehre und Wert zu besitzen, als der Dreck unter meinen Sohlen, kann ich dich noch lieben." Sie lächelte ihn an, denn seine hübschen grauen Augen wurden immer größer, als ahne er etwas schlimmes. Sollte er doch ruhig.

„ Obwohl ich es nicht sollte und es immer verdammt weh tut. Du hast dir vielleicht gedacht, das es ein leichtes Spiel mit mir war. Du hast wahrscheinlich heimlich deinen Triumph gefeiert. Du hast Miriels und Nathaniels Tochter gehabt, gratuliere du musst dich ja jetzt wirklich toll fühlen. Aber so leicht ist es nicht, Ulysses. Denn dabei vergisst du, das _ich_ dich wollte und bekommen habe. Ich bin mehr als nur das Mädchen, für das du mich hältst. Und dafür hätte ich nicht einmal den dunklen Lord gebraucht." Sagte sie leise und blickte ihn unverwandt sanft an. Ulysses graue Augen weiteten sich noch etwas, scheinbar gewann er gerade verhängnisvolle Erkenntnisse.

„Ich mag dich wirklich und daran ändert nichts, was ich weiß und noch erfahren werde. Ich weiß das du auch ein ganz netter Mensch bist, genau wie ich und Liam. Wir sind alle imstande dazu liebenswert zu sein. Aber trotzdem hat jeder von uns noch andere Seiten und die Gabe Dinge zu tun, die manche sogar abgrundtief böse nennen. Das ist nicht zu entschuldigen." Sie unterbrach, weil sich Liam hinter ihr unruhig bewegte: „Liam, kannst du das bitte lassen? Wenn du es nicht mit ansehen willst, dann geh besser." verkündete Feelicitas leicht giftig, doch es kam kein Protest von hinten. Scheinbar war Liam so tolerant sie einfach machen zu lassen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach zu neugierig, was sie gerade anrichtete. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln wendete Feelicitas sich wieder Ulysses zu.

„Was willst du tun Feelicitas?" fragte er zögernd, weil sie nur reglos vor ihm hockte, aber weder gutes noch schlechtes tat.

„Was hättest du denn gerne?" fragte sie weich und er wollte seinen Blick abwenden, so fasste sie ihn am Kinn und zog ihn zurück: „Schau mich bitte an, ich will den Blick deiner Augen sehen, wenn du es endlich begriffen hast." Ulysses war es so unwohl, das er sie tatsächlich weiter ansah.

„Danke." sagte Feelicitas: „Nun du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was soll ich denn tun Ulysses? Liam wird dich selber nur zu gerne umbringen wollen, wenn ich ihn lasse. Voldemort würde wohl auch dasselbe machen, wenn ich ihm erzähle welchen Frevel du an mir begehen wolltest, ich glaube ich bin ihm doch wichtig genug dafür." Bei der Nennung von Voldemort, sah sie deutlich wie sich ihm die Haare aufstellten. Natürlich, sie stand vor einem echten Todesser, der sich fast in die Hosen machte, weil sein Lord Anteil nehmen konnte, an dem was sie gerade taten. Aber Feelicitas bezweifelte, das Voldemort gerade auch nur einen Gedanken an sie Beide verschwendete und so fuhr sie fort: „Und wenn Severus etwas erfahren würde, glaube ich nicht das er etwas anderes vorhätte, egal welche Anteil ich selber daran hatte. Das will ich nicht, aber vielleicht ziehst du es ja vor, das ich dich ihnen überlasse? Sag es mir, was soll ich tun?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er etwas sagte, sehr sicher klang er nicht, eher stand er wieder kurz vor dem Wimmern: „Du hast gesagt du willst reden. Vielleicht solltest du das tun?"

Sie strich ihm über die Haare. Es musste schon komisch aussehen. Sie, noch keine zwanzig Jahre und Ulysses, der wahnsinnige Todesser, ein Mann in mittleren Jahren der soviel mehr Erfahrung hatte. Es gab ihr ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Bestätigung: „Nein Ulysses, das meine ich nicht. Ich will wissen wie es enden soll. Sag es mir, damit ich deinen Wunsch berücksichtigen kann. Denn was ich am liebsten selber machen würde, ist mich an dir auszulassen, bis dir die Ohren bluten. Aber wenn es erst mal so weit gekommen ist, wirst du mir keine klare Antwort mehr geben können." Sagte sie eisig, aber er hatte sie wohl verstanden und zuckte etwas zusammen, doch scheinbar war sie noch nicht abschreckend genug und er wagte Einwände: „Feelicitas, auch wenn ich dir das zugestehen würde, dann muss ich dich doch drauf hinweisen, das dir das nicht viel bringen wird. Schon ganz andere als du es bist, haben sich an mir ausgelassen. Ich bin mittlerweile etwas empfindlich am Kopf. Du willst bestimmt nicht, das ich einfach so tot umkippe, oder? Man kann mit mir nicht mehr gut spielen."

Feelicitas blickte ihr nur kühl an: „Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Das ist kein Spiel für mich, auch wenn du wegen meiner scheinbaren Gelassenheit den falschen Eindruck hegst. Sanftheit ist kein Ausdruck von Besänftigung. Ganz im Gegenteil, je schlimmer es um mich steht, desto stiller werde ich. Gäbe es noch jemanden, der davon zeugen könnte, würde er mir beipflichten. Ja Ulysses, es gibt den einen oder anderen Menschen, dem ich den Tod wünschen würde und mich aktiv daran geübt habe. Wieso sollte ich da bei dir eine Ausnahme machen? Ich will dich genauso qualvoll sterben sehen, wie du es so vielen wohl angetan hast. Das wird mir eine ziemlich große Freude sein. Und danach werde ich nach Hause und mit meinem Baby spielen. Ich werde nie wieder einen Gedanken an dich verschwenden., du aber wirst in deiner ganz persönlichen Hölle auf alle Ewigkeit für deine Schandtaten büßen. Aber sei versichert, das dir das erst ganz zuletzt geschehen wird. Davor wirst du noch sehr viel Zeit haben, mir einige Antworten zu geben. Natürlich nur, wenn du mir sagen kannst, was ich wissen will. Wie gesagt, ich spiele nicht." Feelicitas verstummte und legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn auf dieselbe Weise an, wie schon so oft zuvor wenn sie sich näher gekommen waren. Natürlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, das so jemand wie Ulysses Rathburn wegen ihr vor Grauen vergehen würde, aber ein kleiner Feigling war er doch.

„Soll ich dir das mit deinem Vater erzählen? Ist es das?" Seine Stimme war rau und sein angsterstarrter Blick war so flehend, das es Feelicitas schwer fiel ihre Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach weggerannt, doch sie wusste, damit hätte sie nie leben können. Bei Lucius Malfoy war es etwas anderes. Er hatte schon verloren, egal was sie da noch beitragen würde. Aber Ulysses Rathburn schien es ziemlich gut zu gehen. Er hatte das Leben vieler Menschen zerstört und doch lebte er zufrieden mit seiner Familie irgendwo herum und all die Jahre hatte er sich wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Gedanken über irgendetwas gemacht. Er könnte jederzeit nach hause gehen und da war die Welt in Ordnung, und das gönnte sie ihm nicht. Das war so ungerecht. Feelicitas erhob sich und verbiss sich das Stöhnen wegen ihrer kältesteifen Glieder, die ihr nur schwer gehorchen wollten. Sie wendete sich ab, und begegnete kurz Liams ernsten Blick, der ihr Vertrauen schenkte und immer noch anzeigte, das er sie verstand, aber gleichzeitig mahnte nicht zu übertreiben. Dieser Mann war unheimlich, und doch war sie selber es noch viel mehr. Manchmal fragte sich Feelicitas schon, woher sie das hatte.

„Wenn du meinst das es dir hilft, kannst du gerne damit anfangen." Gestattete sie Ulysses gnädig und zwang sich wenigstens so zu tun, als ob er ihr nichts weiter als Hass entlocken konnte. Innerlich aber starb immer mehr von ihr ab, denn die Enttäuschung fraß an ihrer Seele und ließ keine Ruhe.

„Feelicitas ich habe Nathaniel gehasst seitdem wir klein waren. Es war nicht bloß das wir uns nicht gemocht haben, es war schlimmer. Ich will nicht den Eindruck erwecken, das ich abstreite was ich getan habe, oder nicht wusste was ich machte. Schließlich ist es ja unschwer zu erkennen, das ich nicht restlos wahnsinnig und verloren war, sonst säße ich heute nicht hier und könnte behaupten das es mir doch relativ gut ginge. Es hat mir nichts anderes als Spaß gemacht zu morden und zu quälen. Aber, es ist sehr viel Zeit vergangen und ich habe mich geändert-"

Feelicitas unterbrach ihn grob und doch immer noch ziemlich leise: „Ulysses, du bist bei den Todessern. Du sorgst dafür, das Voldemort die Spione in seinen Reihen findet und beseitigt. Was also meinst du uns erzählen zu können?"

Er regte sich etwas und rieb seine Hände aneinander, wahrscheinlich würde er sich bald Erfrierungen zuziehen: „Ich will damit meine Familie schützen. Feelicitas, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich hätte es dir doch gesagt. Aber ich hatte angenommen, das du treuer zu deinem Mann stehst, deswegen habe ich nichts verraten. Die Aufgabe die der dunkle Lord mir gegeben hat, gibt mir die Möglichkeit Kontakte zum Widerstand zu finden. Aber leider habe ich meine Möglichkeiten überschätzt. Spione fliegen nicht so einfach auf und was ich mittlerweile an Spuren gefunden habe, hilft mir nicht weiter. Es sind alles Idioten deren Tarnung nur durch Glück hält. Es scheint ja nicht einmal annähernd so etwas wie Conventiculum zu geben."

„Und trotzdem lieferst du sie aus." Erwiderte sie und legte in jede Silbe einen Teil ihrer Abscheu für ihn.

„Sie sind das Opfer wert. Das sind Trottel, die sich beim ersten Blick des Lordes sowieso verplappern würden. Lieber die, als meine Familie oder ich." Sagte er leicht verbissen. Feelicitas konnte nicht glauben mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er davon redete, das ihr seine Antwort nicht gefallen würde, schien er aber selber schon geahnt zu haben.

„Feelicitas ich tue alles, aber bitte überleg dir das ganze noch einmal. Wenn du mich umbringst, dann machst du meine Frau zur Witwe und meine Kinder zu Waisen. Ich weiß ich habe das auch alles gemacht, aber das muss doch nicht auf ewig so weitergehen. Erinys war auch bei den Todessern und sie würde es nie auf sich sitzen lassen, wenn ihr mir was tut. Und was macht ihr dann? Soll etwa Liams Sohn sich an meiner Frau rächen?"

Als sie darauf nichts erwiderten, wurde sein Blick eine Spur müder: „Eigentlich freue ich mich das die Wahrheit endlich raus ist. Ich habe das wirklich nicht gerne gemacht Feelicitas. Als ich erfuhr das du Miriels Tochter bist, da nahm ich an, du wüsstest von nichts. Es hat mich schon gewundert, wieso du damit etwas zu tun haben konntest. Doch ich habe auch diese Gerüchte gehört, das du in der Gunst des dunklen Lords stehst und angenommen durch irgendwelche komischen Gegebenheiten würde es stimmen. Ich dachte das mit dir würde meine Bindungen kräftigen, falls ich einmal jemanden brauche der für mich spricht und _ER_ hat gesagt-" Feelicitas sah entsetzt auf: „Was hat _ER_ gesagt?" fragte sie argwöhnig und näherte sich wieder. Ulysses sah sie nur ziemlich unwohl an. „Was hat_ ER_ gesagt?" wiederholte Feelicitas lauter. Ulysses schien wirklich Hemmungen zu haben, davon zu berichten. Liam wollte sich schon einschalten, doch Feelicitas deutete ihm mit einen leichten Kopfschütteln an, das es nicht nötig war.

Ulysses schien auch von selber erkannt zu haben, das er reden musste, sonst würden sie bald zum Ende kommen: „Feelicitas es war nicht meine Idee, _ER_ hat mich auf dich angesetzt." Sagte er leise. Feelicitas konnte ihn nur entsetzt anstarren, während das Blut sich in ihren Adern zusammenzog. Ulysses redete weiter: „Als der Lord mich wieder aufnahm, hat er mich gefragt, wie es dir ginge und weil ich scheinbar der einzigste in der ganzen Umgebung bin, der von deiner besonderen Bindung nichts wusste, hat er mich auch direkt aufgeklärt. Er meinte, das du so was wie sein liebstes Haustier wärst. Ein Versuchsobjekt, wie ich selber immer eines war." Feelicitas hatte mittlerweile eine Hand vor den Mund und biss sich auf ihre zittrigen Finger. Jetzt beredete dieses Scheusal seine Pläne schon mit einen seiner wahnsinnigen Anhänger. Aber irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck das hinter Ulysses Geständnis noch viel mehr verborgen lag, als sie denken konnte: „ Ulysses, wenn du doch gewusst hast, das ich verbotenes Terrain bin, warum hast du dich auf meine Annäherungsversuche eingelassen?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. Sie ahnte schlimmes, wenn sie sich an sein Verhalten erinnerte. Tränen stiegen ihr auf und obwohl sie immer noch über Ulysses stand und Liam in ihrer Nähe war, sie fühlte sich total hilflos. Und in Ulysses Blick sah sie das ihre Ahnungen sie nicht trogen.

„Ich hätte mich nicht getraut auch nur einen Finger an dich zu legen. Du gehörtest Snape und dem dunklen Lord. Doch es war der dunkle Lord der mir diese Verbindung aufgetragen hat. Er wollte das ich mit dir schlafe. Er hat mir sogar ein Mittel gegeben, das ich dir geben musste, damit es auch Erfolg hat. Ich habe es in den Wein getan und es hat bis heute gewirkt..." Verkündete er leicht kläglich und machte sich unbewusst kleiner als er war. Kein Wunder er konnte sich bestimmt ausmalen, das seine Worte ihm nicht gerade halfen sein Leben zu behalten.

Feelicitas war es als würde sie mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand prallen: „Du hast _was_?" wisperte sie und fühlte sich so ohnmächtig wie selten zuvor.

„Ich...ich hatte von unseren dritten Treffen an nur die Absicht dich zu schwängern. Und das habe ich jetzt wohl auch vollbracht. Ich mag dich, aber soweit wäre ich von alleine nicht gegangen." Kam es ziemlich leise von Ulysses. Die Ehrlichkeit schien befreiend auf ihn zu wirken und er war mehr als unruhig, aber gerade diese Unsicherheit und der ängstlich abwägende Blick, der Feelicitas und Liam musterte und erahnen wollte, was sie nun mit ihm machten, ließen ihn glaubhaft wirken.

Liam schien das ganze genauso zu erschüttern, das er sich nicht mehr raushalten konnte und wollte. Er vergaß sogar seinen Groll: „Ulysses stimmt das?" fragte er angespannt und Ulysses schaute ihn beklommen an, nickte aber ernst: „Feelicitas ähnelt zwar unserer lieben Miriel, aber sie ist und bleibt ihr Kind. Wenn ich nicht gemusst hätte, wäre ich ihr aus dem Weg gegangen."

Feelicitas bekam Ulysses Worte nicht wirklich mit, sie war viel zu erschüttert. So entging ihr auch, das Liam plötzlich betroffen wirkte und scheinbar zwischen einer Entscheidung schwankte. Tief in ihrer Seele schrie es nur noch. Feelicitas konnte nicht mehr, ihr wurde schwindelig. Wie konnte das sein, das man dreimal in dieselbe Falle lief? Und dann auch noch so freiwillig. Der Wein, natürlich würde es sie nicht wundern, wenn Ulysses nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, obwohl es in dieser Zeit des Monats eigentlich unmöglich war.

„Schwörst du das es die Wahrheit ist?" fragte sie ihn mit flehenden Blick. Ulysses nickte wieder todernst und ihm entging keine ihrer Regungen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du getan hast?" fragte sie kalt. Ulysses schien sich nicht darüber im klaren: „Feelicitas, ich weiß nicht was das alles bedeuten soll. Man hat mir gesagt ich sollte es tun und ich habe es gemacht. Du bist eine gute Mutter, ein weiteres Kind wird dir bestimmt nicht schlecht tun."

Feelicitas schnaubte: „_Ein weiteres Kind wird mir nicht schlecht tun?" _So was ähnliches hatte er ihr schon mal gesagt und da hatte er noch keine Hintergedanken: „Ulysses, wenn das dein Auftrag war, und du wusstest, das wir beide nur Experimente sind, dann hättest du es mir sagen müssen. Ist es dir so egal, was dein Herr für kranke Pläne hat? Oder hat er dir etwa erzählt was das mit den Kind soll?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Ulysses zuckte nur mit den Schultern und suchte auch Liams Blick: „Was der dunkle Lord verlangt ist Gesetz. Selbst wenn es mich nie gegeben hätte. Nathaniel wäre auch von Zebulon alleine in einen grauenvollen Tod geschickt worden. Liam, du hättest vielleicht noch beide Augen, aber du wärst genauso gefoltert aus dem Kerker gekrochen, wie es geschehen ist. Es ist wie mit dem, was du am Bein zu haben scheinst. Es hätte anders laufen können, aber es ist nicht. Und was dich angeht Feelicitas. Ich habe die Vermutung, das das mit deinem Mann und dir, ähnlich aussieht, wie unsere Verbindung. Es ist nicht schön, aber du kannst nicht verleugnen, das alles viel schlimmer hätte kommen können. Ich habe dir nicht weh getan, obwohl ich schon seit Wochen mit meinem Abwarten das Wohl und Leben meiner Familie riskiere. Ich hätte dich schänden können, doch ich wollte es nicht. Aber solange es nicht meiner Familie oder mir schadet, würde ich immer noch alles tun, was ich tun muss. Aber wenn ihr mich hier sterben lasst, dann bringt ihr auch meine Familie um. Der dunkle Lord wird sie sich trotz meines Todes für mein scheinbares Versagen holen. Ich muss zu ihm zurück und sagen, das ich ihr das Kind gemacht habe, sonst glaubt er es erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Denkst du nicht genauso Liam?" Erwiderte er trocken und schaute Liam eindringlich an. Feelicitas traf es tief, aber sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt einfach umkippte, würde alles im Chaos enden. Liam sah so komisch aus, als würde er Ulysses umbringen, noch bevor sie wieder erwachen würde. Sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber nur noch Liams beherztes eingreifen bewahrte sie vor dem Fall. Liam schien ein wenig überfordert, er drückte sie eng an sich, ließ aber Ulysses nicht aus dem Auge. „Ulysses, du hättest niemals zurückkehren dürfen." Sagte er schließlich leise und mühte sich ab, gegen Feelicitas anzukommen. Doch es war schwer, denn Feelicitas wollte nicht umarmt werden, und wehrte sich erstaunlich kraftvoll.

„Lass mich los Liam! Ich werde ihm zeigen, das seine Gleichgültigkeit ihm doch Schadet."

„Feelicitas, verlier jetzt bitte nicht die Nerven. Er ist nicht gleichgültig." Redete Liam auf sie ein, er musste sie aber doch loslassen. Feelicitas stürzte sich auf Ulysses mageren Körper und ohne das er sich noch vor ihr wappnen konnte, trat sie ihm ins Gesicht. Ein schmerzhafter gequälter Laut entkam ihm und sie schien ihm so heftig getroffen zu haben, das ein Strom von Blut aus seiner Nase und Mund hervorschoss und er sich zusammenkrümmte.

Aber das war ihr egal und sie trat ihn noch mal in die Seite und rutschte dabei im glitschigen Schnee in seiner Umgebung aus. Feelicitas rappelte sich auf und schaute auf ihn herab, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand bemerkend und im Gedanken alle passenden Flüche für so eine Gelegenheit, sich in Erinnerung rufend. Das der Schnee in Ulysses Umkreis sich bereits mit Blut färbte, ließ Feelicitas in ihrem Vorhaben nicht einhalten,

„Schau mich an Ulysses." Forderte sie ihn auf. Ihr Herz bebte und ihre Augen funkelten. Sie musste ihre Bitte nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Zwar langsam, doch folgsam rappelte sich Ulysses auf. Er war ganz blut- und tränenverschmiert, er atmete schwer. Und in seinen Blick stand Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Was willst du tun?" Liam kam wieder an ihre Seite und betrachtete nicht gerade ausdruckslos ihr Opfer. Sie schaute schräg zu ihm auf: „Cruciatus?"

Liam nickte: „Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er deutlich beklommen und Feelicitas Blick glitt über den mitgenommen Mann der sich wieder zusammenkrümmte und einen kleinen Schwall Blut im Schnee verteilte. Irgendwie spürte sie, das Ulysses Worte an Liam nicht vorbeigegangen waren. Doch was genau daran so eindringlich gewesen war, das Liam plötzlich ihrer aller Leid vergaß, wusste sie sich nicht zu erklären.

„Ja, ich will das. Und theoretisch kann ich viel, ich war nur noch nie in der Stimmung es auszuprobieren." Ulysses schien mehr als nur enorme Schmerzen zu haben, vielleicht hatte er sich auch mehr als nur die Nase gebrochen. Doch hören schien er noch zu können. Kaum hatte er das Wort Cruciatus gehört, versuchte er sich aufzurichten.

„Hast du noch etwas zu sagen?" fragte Feelicitas eisig und fühlte sich dabei ganz elend.

„Feelicitas, bitte kein Cruiciatus, du wirst mein Gehirn in Matsch verwandeln. Ich... ich werde das nicht mehr aushalten." Flehte er erstickt und versuchte sie durch eine abwehrende Handbewegung abzuhalten, doch niemand zeigte irgendwelche Anzeichen, dafür innezuhalten. Feelicitas kam näher. „Nein, tu nichts." rief Ulysses etwas undeutlich, denn es hatte sich wieder Blut angesammelt: „Ich... es tut mir leid.. wir könnten uns doch einig werden. Bitte tu mir nichts."

Ulysses drastische Worte hatten Feelicitas doch etwas hellhöriger gemacht: „Meinst du nicht, das ich genug von dir habe? Ich glaube nicht, das es irgendetwas zu sagen gibt, was dein Schicksal noch ändern könnte. Du solltest dich bei deinem Herrn bedanken, er hätte dir sagen sollen, das dein Auftrag einige Risiken mit sich bringt." Sie hob entgültig entschlossen den Zauberstab, doch eine Hand fasste sie an der Schulter. Feelicitas drehte sich um und begegnete Liams etwas unsicheren Ausdruck: „Feelicitas vielleicht sollten wir-"

„Halt mich nicht davon ab Liam." Sagte sie drohend, doch Liam schien nicht vorzuhaben, ihr weiter den Willen und freie Hand zu lassen. Er lächelte nur etwas traurig: „Das darfst du nicht tun." Sagte er ruhig. Feelicitas wollte sich abwenden, sollte er doch ruhig einen Rückzieher machen und sich im verzeihen üben, sie wollte endlich mal ein wenig Genugtuung, obwohl sie selber nicht wusste, ob sie das überhaupt könnte.

„Expelliarmus." Das ihr Zauberstab sich plötzlich selbstständig machte und ihr entzogen wurde, war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für Feelicitas, dementsprechend geschockt war sie auch und starrte zu Liam, der ihn plötzlich in der Hand hielt. Feelicitas fasste es nicht, Liam Evonshare hatte sie einfach entwaffnet. Zwar ziemlich sanft, aber es kam ihr trotzdem wie ein Verrat vor.

„Tut mir leid Feelicitas, aber das du dich unglücklich machst, kann ich nicht zulassen." Liams Blick erhoffte Verständnis, was sie im Moment aber nicht aufbringen konnte: „Du machst einen Rückzug? Scherst du dich etwa um sein törichtes Gewinsel?" fragte sie kühl und starrte ihn unheilverkündend an, doch Liam ließ es an sich ablaufen und nickte nur: „Feelicitas, er hätte es verdient, aber eigentlich hätten wir das doch alle. Ich selber war es doch, der alle in Gefahr gebracht hat und Ulysses war nur das Werkzeug. Ich frage mich gerade ob es Nathaniel und Miriel nicht im Grabe umdrehen lassen würde, was wir gerade im Begriff sind zu tun. Ich muss es mir selber verantworten, was ich an stelle meiner ganzen Familie machen will, denn sie leben noch. Du musst hier aber niemanden etwas beweisen, er glaubt dir auch so, das du ihn in der Luft zerfetzen willst. Es wäre genug, wenn du ihm die Knochen gebrochen hast – wenn wir jetzt ernsthaft das Foltern anfangen, dann sind wir nicht besser als er."

Liams Worte erleichterten sie zutiefst. Feelicitas wusste plötzlich, das sie eigentlich auf Ulysses selber noch am wenigsten sauer war auch wenn er ein wahnsinniger, gewissenloser Mörder sein sollte, er hatte etwas an sich, das man nur noch versucht war ihn zu bemitleiden. Eigentlich tat es nur ihr selber schrecklich weh, das diese schrecklichen Dinge zwischen ihnen standen und wahrscheinlich jeder Kuss nur Mittel zum Zweck war. Sie kam sich so ausgenutzt vor, aber von diesen Gefühl könnte sie keine Schandtat der Welt jemals wieder befreien. Liams offensichtliche Zurückhaltung war die ganze Zeit kein Freibrief gewesen. Er hatte ihr nur die Möglichkeit geben wollen sich an Ulysses abzureagieren und hatte nur helfen wollen, damit sie keine Fehler machte. Feelicitas schämte sich ein wenig, das sie diesen Menschen und seine guten Absichten so unterschätzt hatte und noch mehr traf es sie, was sie ohne Liams einschreiten hätte tun können nur um ihn und den Vorstellungen irgendwelcher Anderer zu gefallen. Vielleicht konnte es niemand verstehen, warum ihr der Tod ihrer Eltern und das ganze Leid der vielen Jahre, weniger Hass entlockte, als das er sie geschwängert hatte. Es war einfach so, denn das war die Gegenwart. Sie senkte ihren Blick und ihre Anspannung wich Tränen. Liam steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und trat zu ihr um sie tröstend zu umarmen.

„Danke Liam." Kam es hoffnungsvoll von Ulysses, der trotz der Ablenkung keinerlei Anstalten machte fliehen zu wollen. Liam warf ihm einen kalten Blick über Feelicitas Schulter zu, der Ulysses erleichterte Miene wieder ersterben ließ. „Bilde dir nichts darauf ein, Ulysses. Sei lieber froh das niemand von uns, auch nur ansatzweise an deine sadistische Veranlagung herankommt."

Feelicitas verspürte mit großer Erleichterung, das er ihr die Verantwortung abnahm. Liam konnte die Entscheidungskraft auch gerne behalten, sie vertraute ihm. Wenn er das einfach fallen lassen konnte, obwohl es die Hälfte seines Lebens auf eine Hütte im Wald reduziert hatte, dann sollte sie es auch können, aber bei seinen Worten fiel ihr etwas ein und sie schaute auf: „Warum hat man ihn wirklich in eine Irrenanstalt geschickt und nicht nach Askaban, Liam?" fragte sie leise. Liam schien es schwer zu fallen, das ohne Vorurteil zu erläutern, doch Ulysses schien weitaus mehr Bereitschaft zu haben: „Weil ich nie freiwillig Todesser geworden wäre. Ich war 27 Jahre lang ein ganz normaler Mensch, bis ich dann durch grässlichste Folter zu dem wahnsinnigen Todesser gemacht wurde, der ohne jegliche Skrupel Mord, Folter und Schändung beging. Man hat mich in einem Sanatorium untergebracht, denn Askaban hätte mich innerhalb weniger Tage in den Tod getrieben." Feelicitas glaubte es ihm irgendwie. Obwohl sie selber Askaban kannte und von einem Dementoren sogar mal angefallen worden war und noch lebte. Sie musste sich nur an die vielen leblosen Gesichter erinnern, die ihr noch in Erinnerung waren.

„Und an diesen Ort dort blieb ich einige Jahre. Das hat mir sehr geholfen, doch irgendwann brachte es mich nicht weiter und so bin ich geflohen und habe mich mit Erinys nach Kanada abgesetzt. Ich habe der Zauberei abgeschworen und lebte all die Jahre wie ein Muggel.

Heute bin ich nur hier, um meine Familie zu schützen. Man hat mich damals nach meiner Ergreifung schon fallengelassen und im Stich gelassen. Der dunkle Lord, hat heute kaum mehr Verwendung für so ein Wrack wie mich. Wenn ich nicht noch über meine alten Kenntnisse verfügen würde, hätte er mich bestimmt direkt umgebracht. Ich bin kein wahrer Todesser mehr, ich habe nur Angst." Er sah sie beide flehend an.

Feelicitas verstand plötzlich so einiges und sie dachte an die schrecklichen Narben auf seinen Körper. Sie zeugten von unmenschlichen Qualen. Sie dachte an das, was man mit ihm getan haben musste damit so ein seelenloses Monster entstehen konnte. Und dann schaute sie sich Ulysses Rathburn an, und sah nichts von diesen Wahnsinn in ihm, jedenfalls nichts das ihren eigenen übersteigen würde: „Wann ist das geschehen?" fragte sie leise.

„Am 23 September 1977." Erwiderte er müde und Feelicitas merkte plötzlich, das seine Lippen blau angelaufen waren und das verkrustete Blut in seinen Gesicht scheinbar gefroren war. Ulysses schien kurz vor dem Erfrieren zu stehen und sagte doch kein Wort.

„Genau sieben Tage nach meiner Geburt." Sagte sie leicht versonnen und suchte Bestätigung in seinen Blick. Er schöpfte alle Möglichkeiten aus: „Feelicitas, wenn ich Miriel in diesen Tage begegnet wäre, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich zum Tee eingeladen, solange Nathaniel nicht da war. Ich hätte dich bewundert und danach Erinys vorgeschlagen langsam mal selber eine echte Familie zu gründen. Ich hätte nichts gewusst. Nicht das meine damalige Verlobte und ihr Bruder Todesser waren, nicht das sie wegen diverser Aufträge schon mal plötzlich für einige Stunden wegmusste. Ich hätte nicht einmal gewusst, das man ein Todessermal auch tarnen kann, deswegen wäre mir überhaupt nie der Gedanke gekommen, das wir alle in großer Gefahr gewesen sind. Ich hätte dich bewundert, wie heutzutage deine Tochter und nichts auf der Welt hätte irgendwen vermuten lassen, das ich ein paar Tage später zu einen der schrecklichsten Todesser geworden wäre, der je herumlief. Und wenn es auch nur wegen dieser sieben Tage ist, in denen unserer aller Leben noch in Ordnung war und ich niemanden etwas hätte antun können. Bitte lass uns das begraben." flehte Ulysses und Tränen rannen ihm nun über die Wangen. Feelicitas suchte in Liams Blick nach Bestätigung, und er warf ihr nur einen tiefen Blick zu. Es hätte also so sein können so schwer es ihr fiel, das sich vorzustellen. Ulysses Rathburn, der gute Freund aus alten Tagen.

Als Feelicitas sich ihm wieder näherte, zuckte Ulysses erst zurück. Doch die kniete sich nur zu ihn in den befleckten Schnee und wischte ihm sanft mit ihren Ärmel das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Ulysses keuchte auf, schmerzhaft und erschrocken zugleich und Feelicitas zog die Hand wieder weg: „Ich habe dich ja voll getroffen." Ein wenig Bedauern lag doch in ihrer Stimme, wie sie selber feststellen musste. Und wenn Ulysses und Liam doch etwas befremdlich schauten, Feelicitas wusste, das das was sie tat das einzig richtige war.

„Liam, ich hätte gerne meinen Zauberstab zurück." Sagte sie unbefangen und blickte sich um. Liam gab ihn ihr auch nach einigen Zögern.

Feelicitas richtete ihn auf Ulysses mittlerweile ziemlich angeschwollene Gesichtshälfte: „_Tergeo_." Sogleich verschwand das doch ziemlich entstellende Blut: „Und damit haben sich meine Kenntnisse in der Heilerei erschöpft. Ich bin mir aber sicher, das du dafür irgendeine Lösung finden wirst. Komm, steh auf, wenn du mir jetzt doch unter den Fingern wegstirbst, dann fände ich das ein wenig bedauerlich."

Ein wenig misstrauisch war er schon, trotzdem ließ er sich von ihr aufhelfen. „Ulysses, ich gehe mal davon aus, das du in nächster Zeit nicht aus unser aller Leben verschwindest. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nie wieder, vielleicht treffen wir alle paar Wochen aufeinander. Du wirst jetzt gehen und Voldemort von der Erfüllung deines Auftrages berichten. Ich hoffe nur dir bleibt sein Lohn dafür im Halse stecken." Ulysses atmete erleichtert aus, machte dabei aber eine gequälte Miene: „Ich wusste das du auf Miriel kommst, sie hätte genauso entschieden."

„Ach ja, nur Schade das ich auch Nathaniels Erbe in mir habe, das mir irgendwie dazu rät, dich nicht mehr eines Blickes zu würdigen, selbst wenn du einmal krepierend vor mir lägest. Ich bezweifle es sogar das meine Mutter so entschieden hätte, ihre letzte Tat war der Versuch Lucius um die Ecke zu bringen, hat sie leider nicht geschafft, sah aber trotzdem ernst aus." Feelicitas atmete tief durch: „Wenn du das nächste Mal zu Severus kommst, dann wirst du ihm einiges erklären müssen. Ich weiß nicht ob er viel Verständnis haben wird, wenn ich seinen ganzen Vorrat davor schon aufgebraucht habe. Aber ich wünsche dir da trotzdem sehr viel Erfolg. Wenn er dich leben lässt, dann werde ich Kontakt zu Albus Dumbledore aufnehmen und ihm berichten, das du mir über den Weg gelaufen bist und was du gerade machst. Du brauchst dir also keine Mühe mehr geben, wenn du Spione suchen sollst, denn deine Kontakte kann ich dir besorgen. Doch eines solltest du wissen. Wenn ich jemals mitbekomme, das du auch nur irgendjemand Unschuldigen unnötig ein Haar krümmst, dann schlägt deine letzte Stunde."

Feelicitas verstummte und schaute ihn an. Ulysses zitterte immer noch wegen der Kälte und mit nichts hatte er mehr Ähnlichkeit, als einen geprügelten aber dankbaren Hund.

„Mach das du fortkommst." Sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich ab, weil ihr wieder die Tränen hochstiegen. Ulysses ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, er richtete noch einen kurzen Blick auf Liam, der aber nichts gegenteiliges bestimmte und dann machte er sich hastig davon. Liam und Feelicitas schauten ihn noch hinterher, bis er in der Ferne verschwand. Nur noch der blutige Schnee kündete vom Geschehen.

„Du hast es wegen mir getan, oder?" Feelicitas schaute Liam fragend an und erkannte, das sie recht hatte.

Er nickte und Feelicitas musste müde Lächeln: „Und ich habe es wegen dir getan. Ich dachte wenn du es verzeihen kannst, dann müsste ich das auch können."

„Dito." Kam es zurück.

„Meinst du trotzdem wir haben das richtige getan und werden es nicht bereuen?" fragte sie leise. Liam trat wieder näher zu ihr: „Ich glaube schon. Ulysses war früher ganz anders, ich hätte mich schon schlecht gefühlt, wenn ich so verzweifelt gewesen wäre diesem Wrack noch irgendwas bösartiges zu unterstellen. Er ist es nicht mehr wert, das man sich an ihm rächt, vielleicht stirbt er sowieso in ein paar Wochen. Aber dann muss wenigstens seine Familie nicht dran glauben. "

Feelicitas lächelte ihn an: „Du wirkt wirklich erleichtert. Heißt das jetzt, das du keine Angst mehr hast und das du deine Familie nicht mehr so verrückt machen musst?"

Liam erwiderte ihren Blick mit einen Anflug von Trauer: „Vielleicht hat sich herausgestellt, das _er_ nun keine Gefahr mehr ist und ich kann endlich beruhigt sein. Aber deswegen ist noch lange nicht alles in Ordnung, denn um dich muss ich mir weiterhin Sorgen machen. Mit jeden Tag der vergeht mehr."

Feelicitas kuschelte sich näher an ihn: „Hast du uns eigentlich wirklich zugeschaut?"

Liam versteifte sich etwas: „Nein, das Pferd ist durchgegangen und so kam ich erst später hinzu, aber es war noch erkennbar, was geschehen ist."

„So kann Liebe den Bach runterfließen." Bemerkte sie bedrückt: „Wenn ein Besuch bei euch immer in Folterdrohungen und schlimmen Enthüllungen endet, sollte ich vielleicht demnächst etwas vorsichtiger mit dir sein, wenn du dich scheinbar über etwas ausschweigst." Ein leichter Vorwurf lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Das hat die liebe Klee schon mit Elf Jahren begriffen." erwiderte er leicht bekümmert.

Langsam wandten sie sich zum gehen: „Was erzählen wir denn jetzt zuhause, warum dein Pferd ohne uns zurückkam?"

„Die Wahrheit, was sonst." Entgegnete er ernst. Feelicitas musste grinsen: „Das überlasse ich dann gerne dir. Dann aber bitte nur die zensierte Version."

Liam drückte sie kurz enger an sich: „Und du hältst Klee dann davon ab, mir den Kopf abzureißen, bevor alles geklärt ist. Ansonsten werden deine letzten Tage bei uns ziemlich laut."

Feelicitas willigte ein. Sie war sich sicher, das Klee es irgendwie verstehen würde, auch wenn sie ihr keine Leiche mitbrachten.

Was heute geschehen war, wollte sie erst gar nicht im vollen Ausmaß bedenken. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Lage vor einem Jahr. Wie dumm musste man nur sein? Wieder war sie schwanger, wieder war es nicht mehr als pure Berechnung. Doch immerhin musste sie mit diesen Wissen erst mal nur ihren Mann belangen und danach würden viele Wochen und Monate kommen, in denen nichts geschehen würde, als das sich ihr Bauch wieder kugelte – und wenn sie sehr viel Pech hatte , sehr bald schon wieder in sich zusammenfallen würde.

Was das jetzt alles hieß, wollte sie gar nicht wissen. Es lief wie immer, geschehen war geschehen und es würde weitergehen. Nun, dann sollte sie vielleicht schon mal an Klee üben, wie man zum Erhalt des Familiensegens beitragen konnte, denn Severus aufzuklären, war bestimmt um einiges schwieriger.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	29. Das verhinderte Geständnis

**29. Das verhinderte Geständnis**

Feelicitas war froh, als sie wieder nach Hause kam. Die letzten Tage bei den Evonshares waren zwar recht friedlich verlaufen, doch so ganz wohl konnte sie sich nicht fühlen. Klee hatte sich überraschend schnell von ihren Schock über die Geschehnisse erholt und war auch nicht wirklich unzufrieden über den Verlauf der Konfrontation. Liam schien der einzigste gewesen zu sein, der nach all den Jahren noch richtig verfolgt war. Und am Ende war es sogar Klee, die ihm gut zuredete, das er es richtig gemacht hatte Ulysses zu verschonen, weil die Sache damit endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Man musste ihr recht geben, es war nicht gerade ein Zeichen von Überlegenheit wenn man alles gewaltsam aus der Welt schaffen musste. Klee war aber auch geradezu süchtig danach noch die letzte Kleinigkeit zu erfahren und ließ sich stundenlang alles aus anderen Blickwinkeln erzählen. Feelicitas erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch, scheinbar tat es Klee gut. Und irgendwie hatte die den Verdacht, das die von Ulysses immer noch als „Blondie" angesprochene Frau sich sehr klar darüber war, das er auch über charmante Seiten verfügte. Gab es da wirklich mal eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen? Und obwohl Feelicitas und Liam es wirklich schafften jegliche Andeutungen über die Beziehung mit Ulysses herauszuhalten, war sich gerade Feelicitas darüber im klaren, das es nicht aus der Welt geschafft war wenn auch ein Großteil überwunden war und sie konnte kaum die doch ziemlich entspannte Stimmung im Haus ertragen.

In der Nacht lag sie noch lange wach und betrachtete ihre schlafende Tochter. Obwohl Feelicitas im ersten Moment natürlich geschockt gewesen war, welche Hintergründe wirklich ihren eigenen Plan schwanger zu werden erst ermöglicht hatten, so verging das schnell wieder. Vielleicht fiel es ihr dann doch nicht so schwer, sich damit abzufinden, weil ihr das nicht zum ersten Mal geschah. Mit gemischten Gefühlen horchte sie in ihr Inneres und strich sich gedankenverloren mit einer Hand über den Bauch. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen, was dort gerade vor sich ging. Es war kein schlechtes Gefühl alles von Anfang an mitbekommen zu haben. Sie würde nicht einmal geschockt sein müssen, wenn plötzlich die Tage kämen, in denen sie als erstes ins Bad rennen musste und sich zu erbrechen. Wenn ihr plötzlich ihre Sachen zu eng wurden, wüsste sie schon was es bedeutet. Auf jeden Fall war es anders, als die ersten zwei Male, wo sie erst nach Monaten darüber aufgeklärt wurde, was sie erwartete. Und wenn sie daran dachte, das alles auf der Welt einmal aus so einer kleinen Verschmelzung von Zellen hervorgegangen war, wurde ihr etwas wehmütig zumute.

Feelicitas stellte sich erst gar nicht die Frage, ob sie das hier trotz allem, selber noch wollte. Die Antwort hätte ihr nicht gefallen, das wusste sie genau. Lieber versuchte sie etwas Ordnung in die nahe Zukunft zu bekommen. Es war natürlich mehr als ärgerlich erkennen zu müssen, das genau in diesen Moment, wo sie hier im dunklen des kleinen Gästezimmers saß, in Riddlehaus sich Voldemort in ziemlich guter Laune befand. Und das nur, weil er wieder einen seiner brillanten Pläne aufgehen sah und seine ehemalige Gefangene immer noch in der Hand hatte. Er hatte gewonnen, das konnte man nicht abstreiten und doch glaubte Feelicitas tief in ihren Inneren daran, das ihm dieser Sieg einmal bitter aufstoßen würde.

Voldemort schien es sich nicht gerade lange bedacht zu haben, wer als Erzeuger eines Kindes noch in Frage käme, wenn Severus nicht mehr konnte. Wenn man es sich mal überlegte, dann erschien alles so komisch. Eine Woche, nachdem Ulysses aufgetaucht war, war Voldemort sich schon sicher gewesen, das der Mann die Lösung war. Feelicitas hätte viele Sachen nachvollziehen können, schließlich war sie ja nicht blind. Lucius Malfoy war wenigstens für einen Moment eine gute Partie gewesen. Ein Reinblut und total den Wünschen seines Herren ergeben. Nun, soweit kam es ja nicht, denn er schien ja unfruchtbar zu sein. Severus wäre auch noch zu verstehen gewesen, obwohl er nicht gerade die beste Herkunft mitbrachte, hatte er doch offenbar die richtige Einstellung. Aber das jemand so unbedeutendes und herunter gekommenes wie Ulysses Rathburn auch in das Schema von Voldemorts Plan passte, warf ein seltsames Licht auf die Sache. Feelicitas wäre gewillt gewesen, irgendeinen ihr unbekannten Grund darin zu erkennen, aber alles deutete darauf hin, das es entweder diesen Grund nicht gab, oder Voldemort wirklich eine Verbindung zwischen seinen zwei Lieblingsexperimenten wollte.  
So hätte sie noch stundenlang weiterüberlegen können, doch es brachte nichts. Der einzige Gedanke zu dem sie kam, und der ihr Herz ungemein erleichterte, war der das sie Severus gegenüber keine Rechenschaft ablegen müsste, wenn sie es nicht wollen würde. Sie könnte sich vor ihn stellen und sagen, das sie schwanger wäre, weil jemand sich an sie rangemacht hatte. Es war immer so leicht alles was geschehen war auf Voldemort zu schieben. Aber leider trug sie die Verantwortung letztlich wie immer selber und niemand sonst hatte Schuld. Ihr Leben war zwar verdreht und eigentlich hätte sie mit dem was sie angestellt hatte mehr als nur verdient, ihr Leben in der Obhut von weißen Wänden und eines gut ausgebildeten Psychiaters zu verbringen, aber sie wusste selber das es nicht wirklich nötig war.

Und das war auch der Grund, warum sie Ulysses verzeihen konnte. Feelicitas wusste, wie sich Hass anfühlt und sie wusste wie verzweifelt man sein konnte, wenn jemand einem wehtat. Sie wollte den schlimmen Dingen aus den Weg gehen können und wenn die Dinge sie nicht losließen, dann musste man sich ihrer entledigen. Feelicitas hatte ihre Probleme schon immer so aus der Welt schaffen wollen. Sie hatte ihren Pflegevater wirklich ein Leid antun wollen, sie hatte wirklich die Hoffnung gehabt Voldemort würde wegen ihrer Attacke endlich ins Gras beißen. Nur damit sie das alles endlich los wäre.

Es schien ihr wie Ewigkeiten her zu sein, die letzte dieser verhängnisvolle Nächte in der sie sich auf ihren Unterdrücker stürzte und wenn es ihr auch oft schwergefallen war sich von den Tatsachen zu distanzieren, sie wusste es würde nie wieder soweit mit ihr kommen.

Schon alleine, weil sie erwachsener geworden war und genug Menschen getroffen hatte, deren Anblick alleine ihr schon den Weg der wahren Erhabenheit näher brachten.

Und genau wie auch Liam es gesagt hatte, sie durfte nicht mehr entzweigerissen sein. Nicht mehr für die einen das süße kleine Kind und für die anderen eine unberechenbare Irre sein. Sie musste es auch nie wieder sein, denn niemand war mehr da, dem man das alles aus Scham verheimlichen musste. Immer schon hatte Feelicitas diese Angst tief in ihrer Seele gehabt. Die Angst, das man sie erwischen könnte. Es gab soviel was geschehen war und wovon niemand je etwas geahnt hatte und doch schreckten die Menschen vor ihr zurück. Was wäre erst gewesen, wenn sie alles erfahren hätten? Und so lebte sie mit der ständigen Ungewissheit das jederzeit irgendetwas ihr damaliges Leben zerstören könnte und zog dabei immer mehr Unglück an. Und daran hatte sich bis vor ein Paar Monaten nichts geändert. Erst in dem Augenblick, wo Feelicitas auf Albus Dumbledore getroffen war und erkennen musste, das er alles aus ihren Herzen herauslesen konnte und doch niemals ein Vorwurf in seinen Zügen stand, fühle Feelicitas sich befreit. Zwar merkte man dem weisen Zauberer deutlich an, das er alles tat um ein Auge auf sie zu haben, doch er schien bald erkannt zu haben, worauf Feelicitas dunklere Kapitel im Leben gründeten. Es war immer nur Hilflosigkeit.

Zuerst war sie etwas befremdet und verstand nicht, warum er dieses doch so offenbar Böse, das an ihr zu haften schien nicht sah, doch je mehr sie von Albus Dumbledore sah und merkte, das sie sich eigentlich nicht hilflos fühlen musste, desto weniger verspürte sie den Drang dazu.

Man hätte es als große Entwicklung sehen müssen, das sie fähig war selbst solchen Menschen, wie Hugo de Fresy, Lucius Malfoy und Ulysses Rathburn zu verschonen, doch Feelicitas bildete sich nicht viel darauf ein. Denn darin bestand doch die wahre Erhabenheit. Aus Gnade, die aus tiefsten Herzen kam und kein Vorwand für irgendwelche Bestätigung war. Sie wollte niemanden verschonen, damit man ihr nachsagen konnte ein so herzensgutes Mädchen zu sein. Sie wollte ihren Hass nicht fallen lassen, weil sie sonst aus den gesellschaftlichen Vorgaben von Gut und Böse fiel. Sie wollte es nur tun, damit dieser ewige Kreislauf endlich durchbrochen wurde und Frieden einkehrte. Selbst wenn eines Tages Voldemorts Leiche vor ihren Füßen liegen würde, sie würde keine Befriedigung finden können, das er bekommen hatte was er verdiente und so vielen anderen angetan hatte. Feelicitas würde nur Traurigsein, das es immer noch Dinge gab, die niemals zu retten waren.

Spinners end, war blitzblank als Feelicitas wiederkam. Severus war komischerweise auch da und scheinbar hatte Weirdy ihre Zeit ohne Herrschaft schon vor einigen Tagen beendet. Feelicitas wusste nicht ob sie das so toll finden sollte. Sie hatte die Elfe nicht ein einziges Mal in Lerwick gerufen und eigentlich kam sie sich selber schlecht deswegen vor. Aber Weirdy schien das alles nichts ausgemacht zu haben und so schrubbte sie munter die Fenster und grüßte Feelicitas nur kurz. Die junge Frau ignorierte diese leichtsinnige Aktion geflissentlich und stellte den Katzenkorb ab, zog ihren Umhang aus und wandte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Severus saß am Tisch und hielt Teezeit.

„Ich habe dich gar nicht so früh wieder zurückerwartet, warum bist du denn nicht bis zum Abend geblieben?" Er schaute leicht irritiert und nichtsahnend von seinem dicken Buch auf und setzte die Teetasse auf dem Tisch. Feelicitas lächelte seicht und ließ Serena neben ihn herab und zog ihr Mütze, Schal, Cape und Wollstrümpfe aus. Sie hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet ein Begrüßungskommando zu erleben, wo er doch in den letzten Wochen vorwiegend abwesend war. Das er aber gerade zur Stelle war, und sich dem stellen musste, was sie sagen würde, gefiel ihr recht gut.

Nachdem sie Serena von ihren dicken Sachen befreit hatte, schaute sie auf: „Tja, wenn ich noch länger geblieben wäre, dann hätte ich bestimmt einiges hier verpasst." Severus schien kein Gehör für ihren leicht nervösen Ton zu haben. Wie immer war Serena daran schuld. Denn ihr plötzlich etwas belämmert wirkender Vater schaute seine Tochter mit großen Augen an. Feelicitas konnte sich ein amüsiertes Kichern nicht verkneifen. In den letzten Tagen war soviel geschehen, da hatte sie auch die Tatsache vergessen, das Severus noch keine Ahnung von dem neusten Entwicklungsschritt seines Kindes hatte. Sie ließ sich wieder neben dem Sofa nieder und betrachtete die beiden neugierig und legte den Kopf schief: „Sie hat mit dem Sitzen vor fünf Tagen angefangen. Das scheint ihr so gut zu gefallen, das sie gar nicht mehr liegen will. Serena hat sogar schon ihr neues Talent beim Reiten ausgetestet." erläuterte Feelicitas leise und Severus nickte gedankenverloren und schien es nicht richtig mitbekommen zu haben. Feelicitas enthielt sich des Scherzes mit dem Pony und schaute zu, wie Severus seine Tochter vorsichtig auf den Schoß nahm. Feelicitas erhob sich und nahm den freigewordenen Platz ein.

„Ist irgendetwas in meiner Abwesendheit geschehen?" fragte sie leicht befangen, doch Severus schien keine Ahnung zu haben. In seinen Augen sah man jedenfalls nichts. Es würde also tatsächlich ihr vorbehalten sein, ihm alles zu erklären. Serena zeigte auf den Tisch, wo eine Schüssel mit Gebäck stand und forderte bestimmt nach einen Anteil daran. In den letzten Tagen war sie richtig verfressen geworden, wahrscheinlich würde sie bald schon wieder einen neuen Wachstumsschub erleben.

Kurzentschlossen zupfte Feelicitas ihr einen Keks heraus und drückte ihn in ihre Hand. Severus schaute etwas erschüttert, als Serena genüsslich sich an das aufweichen dieser Köstlichkeit tat: „Hast du keine Angst das sie sich verschluckt, Feelicitas? Da kann doch so viel geschehen." fragte er und wollte Serena schon den Keks entwenden, doch diese gab nur einen unwilligen Laut von sich, stupste seine Hand weg und zog eine Schnute. Severus schien das ein wenig zu befremden und er nahm wirklich Abstand davon, ihr die Köstlichkeit zu entwenden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird daran nur rumlutschen. Mit einem Zahn im Mund, kriegt sie das nicht abgebissen." Beschwichtigte Feelicitas ihn.

Er schaute sich das noch eine Weile an, doch dann schien er auch beruhigt, selbst als Serena anfing ihn voll zu krümeln verbannte er sie nicht von seinem Schoß, sondern drückte sie nur liebevoll. Das musste ja wahre Liebe sein. Feelicitas quittierte es mit einen Lächeln, das ihm nicht entging. „Was ist denn so lustig?"

Sein abweisender Ton, konnte ihre Zufriedenheit nicht dämpfen. Warum war ihm das immer so peinlich, sie beide wussten doch recht gut, das ihm der Umgang mit dem Baby gefiel.

„Ach eigentlich ist gar nichts. Ich habe nur an die Zeit vor einem Jahr gedacht. Niemand von uns hätte sich damals auch nur träumen lassen, das wir heute hier zusammen beim Tee sitzen und unser eigenes geliebtes Krümelmonster besitzen." Erwiderte sie leicht verträumt und strich Serena liebevoll über die kleinen Löckchen. Severus entgegnete nichts, sondern schaute sie nur seltsam an. Das konnte man bestimmt als pure Zustimmung auslegen. Feelicitas reagierte verlegen als sie unter dem Blick rot wurde, und stand hastig auf: „Ich bringe kurz Serenas Sachen weg." Äußerte sie unsicher und schnappte sich dann Serenas Mützchen und Strümpfe.

Im Flur schnappte sie sich noch die anderen Sachen und machte das sie ins Kinderzimmer kam. Dort ließ sie alles zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich erst mal an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Wie sollte sie es Severus begreiflich machen? Wie würde er darauf reagieren, zumal das alles auch ein Betrug seitens des dunklen Lordes an ihn war? Feelicitas atmete erst mal tief durch und versuchte das Zittern aus ihren Gliedern zu bekommen. Doch alles half nicht, sie erkannte mit Schaudern, das sie sich das alles zu einfach vorgestellt hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie gedacht, wenn sie wieder zuhause war, dann würde alles von selbst gehen. Trotz allem hatte sie sich darauf gefreut Severus wiederzusehen. Er war so ziemlich die einzigste Konstante in ihrem Leben und wenn sie es sich so überlegte, dann wurde sie traurig. Sie hätte von Anfang an anders handeln sollen. Doch Stolz, Vorbehalte und Unsicherheit, hatten sie auf den Weg gedrängt, der sie in ihre jetzige Lage gebracht hatten. Niemals würde der Mann dort unten das einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen, das sie sich wieder in Eigenmächtigkeiten verstrickt hatte. Severus würde bestimmt ziemlich ungehalten sein und wenn sie es sich vielleicht in ihrer Vorstellung nur einbildete, das es wegen ihr persönlich wäre. Auf jeden Fall würde es auch ihm bitter aufstoßen, das sein Herr einfach einen Nebenbuhler eingesetzt hatte und das würde sich auf seine vielen wichtigen Aufgaben negativ auswirken. Feelicitas war sich schon im klaren darüber, das das alles auch ohne Unterstützung von Oben geschehen wäre, aber es wäre nie so schlimm gewesen. Sie war nur seine ungeliebte Frau, von der er so ein Verhalten nur erwartete. Schließlich waren sie selber sich ja auch auf genau dem Wege näher gekommen. Aber wenn Voldemort Severus Auftrag einfach auf jemanden anderen übertrug, war das nicht einfach zu tolerieren und hatte einiges zu bedeuten. Und wie sie dort im Kinderzimmer stand und sich umblickte, ahnte Feelicitas was genau Voldemort damit erreichen wollte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich für ihre plötzlichen Gedanken selber Lügen gestraft, aber es hatte schon etwas wahres an sich. Severus Verhalten und die viele Rücksicht musste auf den dunklen Lord ja immer ziemlich eindeutig gewirkt haben. Voldemort kannte einige ihrer Charakterzüge schließlich nur zu gut um von einem zum anderen schließen zu können. Zumindest hatte Voldemort wohl erkannt, das Severus seine Tochter liebte und er tat auch alles um ihr selber unangenehme Dinge zu ersparen. Man konnte sich sicher sein, das Severus es zur Perfektion beherrschte jegliche Gefühle in Gegenwart Voldemorts tief in sich zu vergraben, aber er konnte niemals verleugnen das seine Familie doch auch ein Teil seines Lebens war. Feelicitas hätte sich selbst verfluchen können für ihre Lage und das es ihr nicht vorher eingefallen war. Voldemort wollte schlicht und einfach ihr doch recht einvernehmliches Familienleben erschüttern. Und das schlimmste war, genau damit traf er wenigstens sie ziemlich tief. Minuten vergingen und nur schwer konnte Feelicitas sich dazu durchringen wieder nach unten zu gehen. Doch es musste sein, und wenn sie dafür alle Schuld alleine auf sich nehmen musste, Voldemort würde niemals einen Keil zwischen Severus, Serena und sie treiben können. Sie gehörten zusammen und das würde er ihr nicht kaputtmachen.

Severus schien zwar etwas ungehalten darüber, das sie ihn als erstes nach ihrem wiederauftauchen, Serena entführte. Und das sie einfach bestimmte, das seine Tochter müde sei, obwohl sie putzmunter wirkte, war ihm offenkundig unrecht, aber er sagte nichts. Feelicitas setzte sich mit einen entschiedenen Blick durch und er ließ sie. Manchmal war dieser Mann doch Gold wert, dadurch das es ihm peinlich war, allzu viel offensichtliche Besorgnis zu zeigen.

Feelicitas ließ sich ziemlich viel Zeit Serena bettfertig zu machen und davon zu überzeugen, das sie besser schlafen sollte. Und erst nachdem sie ihr etwas mit dem alten Teddybär vorgespielt hatte, ließ sich Serena dazu erweichen sich hinzulegen. Einen Moment betrachtete Feelicitas sie noch, wie sie mit dem alten Teddy schmuste und an ihrem Daumen lutschte, dann wandte sie sich mit einen Seufzen ab und schloss behutsam die Türe, obwohl die sonst einen Spalt offen blieb.

Severus erwartete sie schon. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster und schaute in die Dämmerung hinaus. Als er Feelicitas erblickte wandte er sich ihr zu und betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Verstimmung: „Deinem plötzlich etwas ungewöhnlichen Verhalten entnehme ich, das dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das es etwas ist, das du mir unbedingt mitteilen solltest?" Bemerkte er leicht harsch und Feelicitas konnte nur betroffen nicken und spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Fingern wich. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich: „Setzen!" Mit einen Blick deutete er zum Sessel und Feelicitas ging auf seine Forderung ein.

„Hast du etwas angestellt?" fragte er wirklich verärgert. Irgendwie stieg in ihr der Verdacht auf, das ihr geschätzter Gatte dem dunklen Lord unter die Augen gekommen war, nachdem dieser von Ulysses Triumph erfahren hatte. Und irgendwie hatte sie dabei die Vorstellung das diese Situation für Voldemort ziemlich unterhaltsam gewesen sein musste, zumal Severus keine Ahnung hatte.

Feelicitas setzte sich auf und reckte ihm leicht trotzig das Kinn entgegen. Alles wäre nicht geschehen, wenn ihr irgendjemand das mit Ulysses verraten hätte: „Ja, ich habe etwas angestellt. Und das konnte nur geschehen, weil mir ein gewisser Herr vorenthalten hat, das sein netter Freund, mit dem wir sogar zu Abend gegessen haben, in Wirklichkeit der Mörder meines Vaters ist. Okay, mir fallen selber tausend Gründe zu deiner Rechtfertigung ein. Aber du hättest doch wissen müssen, das ich mich nicht von einem gutgemeinten: _Halt dich von ihm fern!_ Abschrecken lasse."

In Severus Gesicht erschien ein kurzes Zucken: „Wie hast du das erfahren können?" fragte er trocken und musterte sie scharf.

„Liam hat ihn wiedererkannt." Sagte sie kurz und blickte ihn dann unglücklich an: „Severus, warum machst du solche Sachen? Warum hast du nicht einfach die Gunst der Stunde genutzt mich sofort aufzuklären , als Ulysses in der Tür stand?"

Severus schnaubte und wich ihrem Blick aus und wanderte durch den Raum: „Ich wusste, das du es nicht einfach hinnehmen würdest. Und für Rache hätte es weitaus bessere Moment gegeben, wenn seine Dienste nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen wären. Das willst du doch bestimmt andeuten, nicht wahr?" fragte er und Feelicitas Blick folgte ihm.

„Also, habt ihr ihn umgebracht?"

In seiner Stimme klang Tadel mit und Feelicitas reichte das: „Wie kann dir seine Spionagetätigkeit wichtiger sein? Er ist doch nur eine Majonette, ein anderer würde seine Tätigkeit sofort übernehmen können und niemand würde ihn vermissen. Meinst du ich hätte ihn wirklich umgebracht? Wenn ich Lucius schon kein Haar gekrümmt habe, dann wird mir Ulysses Tod auch kein wahres Vergnügen bereiten. Ich war aber mehr als versucht es zu tun." Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn: „Aber letztendlich nicht weil er meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hat, sondern eher weil auch er mich belogen hat."

In Severus Augen trat ein fragender Ausdruck. Bevor ihr noch der Mut verloren ging, atmete sie tief durch: „Severus, ich bin schwanger von ihm."

Severus Snape wütete nicht herum, er wurde nicht einmal blass, oder sonst etwas. Er starrte sie nur an, als sei sie verrückt geworden und würde Unsinn erzählen. Also einfach weiter erzählen, ehe er wieder alle Gedanken beisammen hatte: „Ja, ich habe eine Affäre mit Lennart Gray angefangen und wir hatten ziemlich viel Spaß zusammen, bevor es überhaupt zu was ernsteren werden konnte. Aber was ich dabei nicht wusste, war das er nicht so unbefangen war wie ich und das aus guten Grund. Wer verführt schon gerne, die Frau eines anderen, wenn sie gleichzeitig noch die Tochter eines seiner Opfer und Günstling des dunklen Lordes ist?" Damit hielt sie erst mal inne und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die sich auch zweifellos langsam aufbaute.

„Warum hast du das getan? Warst du es nicht, die mir versichert hat, das du zu so etwas gänzlich unfähig wärst, solange mein Ring an deinem Finger steckt?" Severus schien sich wirklich jedes Wort gemerkt zu haben, was in dieser mittlerweile wieder so fernen Nacht zwischen ihnen gefallen war.

„Denn habe ich ja auch vorher ausgezogen." erwiderte sie ungerührt, das eine denkbar schlechte Antwort war. Das nächste was geschah war, das Severus ausholte und ein ziemlich schmerzhafter Schlag sie in die rechte Gesichtshälfte traf. Feelicitas zuckte zusammen und fing sich nur schwer, ohne sich viel anmerken zu lassen. Severus schien es sofort zu bereuen und starrte sie leicht verunsichert an. Das er jemals in ihrer Gegenwart sich so was anmerken ließ, beschwichtige sie doch ungemein. Und eigentlich bestätigte dieser Schlag ihr nur etwas, das sie längst in ihrem Herzen gewusst hatte. Der Schlag hatte nicht wirklich weh getan, da hatte sie schon anderes erlebt. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich über die brennende Stelle. Aber deswegen würde Feelicitas es noch lange nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Zurückschlagen fand sie nicht gerade passend, seine Miene zeigte ihr, das es gerade etwas viel wirksameres gab, mit dem sie ihn treffen konnte.

Immer noch starrte er sie fassungslos an und Feelicitas stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte: „Ganz toll Severus, wirklich. Du machst deiner Familie wirklich alle Ehre. Dasselbe Haus, zwei Erwachsene und ein Kind, nur ein paar Jahrzehnte später. Schon alleine das sollte dir den Grund meines Handelns erklären können."

Ein unmerkliches Flackern ging durch seinen Blick, wahrscheinlich rang er gerade mit sich, was er sagen sollte und was er wohl lieber vermeiden musste.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er schließlich knapp und wollte sich abwenden.

„Oh nein, mein Lieber. Das gilt nicht. Du wirst es jetzt nicht wagen einfach wegzulaufen." Sie wäre ihm hinterhergerannt, wenn er durch ihre Stimme nicht schon eingehalten hätte und sich mit einen sehr unangenehmen Blick seiner schwarzen Augen ihr wieder zuwandte: „Ich glaube, das es da nichts mehr zu sagen gibt. Du gehst deine Wege und ich meine. Ist vielleicht auch besser so, das Serena nicht als Einzelkind aufwächst." Äußerte er seltsam kalt. Feelicitas wurde es doch etwas unwohl. Genau so etwas hatte sie vermeiden wollen und wenn sie auch nicht wusste, warum genau er es so tragisch nahm und ob er sich wieder in seiner Ehre gekränkt sah, sie musste es ihm irgendwie verständlich machen, was wirklich dahinter steckte.

„Severus du kennst Ulysses bestimmt ziemlich gut, du hast in deiner Jugend schließlich viel Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Er könnte jede Frau herumkriegen, also versuch erst gar nicht mir dafür Vorwürfe zu machen. Ja, ich habe mitgemacht, erst aus dem Antrieb schwanger zu werden und danach weil ich auf den Geschmack gekommen bin und er all meinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Aber was wirklich dahinter steckt, ist ein anderes Problem. Vielleicht hast du es ja schon erahnt, da du mich ja eigentlich kennen solltest. Wer will ausgerechnet mich überhaupt herumkriegen? Wer würde das tun, wenn der Befehl dazu nicht von ganz oben käme und höheren Zielen dienen würde?" Mit deutlicher Verbitterung spie sie ihm diese Worte entgegen, leider brach es wieder alle Wunden auf und so wandte sie sich ab, bevor er sie entgültig zum weinen bringen konnte und suchte auf dem Sofa Schutz.

Severus dämmerte die Erkenntnis und der Ausdruck von Enttäuschung, wich und wurde zu purer Ungehaltenheit: „Sagst du die Wahrheit?"

Warum er überhaupt annahm, das es anders sein könnte, verletzte Feelicitas tief: „Natürlich, wir sollten uns lange genug kennen um den Charakter meiner Beziehungen einordnen zu können. Entweder geht es um eine Zeugung, oder ich bin gerade gut genug um sich von mir Trösten zu lassen. Und was daran besonders schlimm ist, das meistens beides auch noch zusammenkommt und es tue ohne selber Forderungen zu stellen." Äußerte sie gekränkt und suchte etwas in seinen Blick, das sie nur ansatzweise fand. Wenigstens schaute er nicht mehr ganz so finster herein: „Wieso bist du dir so sicher schwanger zu sein? Man sieht nichts."

Das war so gelungen, das Feelicitas ihr Gesicht in die Polsterung des alten Sofas drücken musste um nicht loszulachen. Erst als Severus ungeduldig wurde, beruhigte sie sich wieder: „Es ist erst ein paar Tage her. Er hat gesagt man hätte ihn dafür ein Mittel gegeben, das er mir schon vor Wochen in den Wein geschüttet hat. Ich weiß, das es eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein kann. Man könnte es schicksalhafte Fügung nennen, oder einfach die Auswirkung eines wirklich guten Fruchtbarkeitsmittels, das seine Wirkung nicht verliert. Severus hat Ulysses recht gehabt, gibt es so was abartiges?"

Severus sah sie etwas unwohl an und nickte dann leicht: „Leider ja, und das es an dir wirkt ist schon seit Serenas Zeugung geklärt."

Feelicitas konnte nicht mehr anders. Obwohl sie wusste, das es so gewesen sein musste, die Erinnerung trieb ihre Verzweiflung hoch. Sie ließ dem einfach Lauf und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen den Beinen und weinte.

Severus machte nicht den Fehler irgendetwas zu tun, er wartete einfach, bis sie sich wieder nach einigen Minuten beruhigt hatte.

„Weiß der dunkle Lord es schon?" fragte er leicht angespannt.

„Ja, ich habe Ulysses gesagt, er soll ihm das möglichst Spektakulär unter die Nase reiben und danach auf ewig schweigen. Er weiß auch das du es weißt, aber ich schätze mal, das du ihn trotz allen kein Leid tun wirst. Die Sache mit den Spionen ist da viel wichtiger." Sie schaute ihn vernichtend an. Warum zweifelte sie überhaupt noch? Severus würde sich niemals ändern. Egal was er dachte, der Mistkerl würde lieber verrecken, als es sich anmerken zu lassen. Aber das musste ja nicht für sie selber gelten. Ihr war ja bekannt, das er erst wirklich etwas von sich gab, wenn man selber den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Da entwickelte er auch plötzlich Fähigkeiten, die man niemals vermutet hätte.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn ich dich enttäuscht habe." Sagte sie leise und schaute ihn bedauernd an: „Schließlich erinnere auch ich mich noch an meine Versprechen. Ich habe gesagt, das ich bei dir bleiben will und das hat sich nicht geändert. Ich würde gerne zufrieden sein mit dem was ich habe, doch ich schaffe es einfach nicht, wenn wir immer so weiter machen, wie jetzt. Du bietest mir schon viel, aber es ist nicht genug. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dich gleich kaputt lachen, aber du bedeu-"

Er würgte sie ab: „Feelicitas, spar dir deine Worte. Ich hatte keinesfalls vor dich rauszuschmeißen, selbst wenn ich das wollte, ich könnte es nicht. Es ist also nicht nötig das du..." er hielt inne und wandte sich ab: „Ich werde jetzt gehen. In nächster Zeit wird es wohl nicht mehr nötig sein, das ich am Wochenende herkomme. In Hogwarts ist mein ständiger Aufenthalt auch viel mehr von Nöten. Wenn du also etwas dringendes hast, schick die Elfe vorbei und ich kümmere mich drum."

Sprach er kurz und verschwand in den Flur. Feelicitas war im ersten Moment ganz belämmert, doch dann sprang sie auf und fing ihn ab: „Severus, ich will aber nicht-" wieder würgte er sie einfach unsanft ab: „Ich brauche Abstand und muss meine Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Dinge lenken, Feelicitas. Du wirst das sicher verstehen können, nachdem du dir im Sommer dasselbe recht genehmigt hast." Er warf sich seinen Winterumhang um und schaute sie auffordernd an, ihm Platz zu machen. Feelicitas dachte gar nicht daran: „Und was soll jetzt aus mir werden? Du lässt mich hier einfach sitzen, in einen alten baufälligen Haus, zusammen mit einem Kleinkind, einer senilen Hauselfe und der ganzen Verantwortung. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, soll das gehen? Bloßer riefverkehr wäre wohl nicht gerade das optimalste für uns." Fauchte sie ihn an, doch er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Feelicitas es geht nicht immer nur um dich."

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Aber vieles von meinen Problemen betrifft deine Tochter, oder bringst du es fertig, die jetzt auch zu vergessen?" Kam es gereizt zurück.

Severus schwieg erst, doch dann schaute er sie forschend an: „Was willst du haben?"

Feelicitas war geschockt, dauernd endete es so, das er sie ruhigstellen wollte und ihr dafür einen Wunsch erfüllte. Es war entwürdigend, das sie jedes mal darauf eingehen musste. Sie wollte viel von ihm haben, aber so wie er sich anstellte, würde er es ihr nie geben wollen. Wozu dann sich weiter lächerlich machen, wenn er sie doch nicht ernst nahm? Also nutzte sie die Gelegenheit aus, das beste aus seinem Angebot zu machen und erwiderte ernst aber leise: „ Ich will eine Absicherung für uns. Eine Alternative, falls eines Tages etwas geschieht und ich alleine einen Ausweg finden muss. Ich will das Apparieren lernen."

Ihre Worte standen zwischen ihnen und Severus starrte sie nur unergründlich an: „Das ist ausgeschlossen." Sagte er nach einer Weile und wollte sich davonmachen, doch Feelicitas fasste ihm am Ärmel: „Warum? Hast du Angst das ich entgültig verschwinde und mich diesen Umtrieben entziehe?" fragte sie scharf. Severus stöhnte und blickte sie mit einen leichten Kopfschütteln an: „Apparieren ist eine hohe Kunst die man erst erlernen muss. Das Ministerium verlangt eine Prüfung dafür, wegen der vielen Unfälle, die dadurch geschehen. Woher soll ich die Zeit nehmen, es dir beizubringen?"

„Komm einfach nächstes Wochenende her und zeig es mir." Erwiderte sie kategorisch und blickte ihn unwirsch an. Er lächelte leicht abwesend: „Nachdem wir nun beide wissen, das in den nächsten Monaten keinerlei Bedarf mehr besteht, der eine Anwesendheit in diesen Haus rechtfertigt, wird auch der dunkle Lord davon absehen mich am Wochenende nicht weiter zu behelligen. Meine Dienste hier sind beendet und das wird er mir wahrscheinlich bei unseren nächsten Treffen ans Herz legen."

Feelicitas musste einsehen, das er eigentlich recht hatte, und verfluchte Voldemort, das er ihr kein einziges Schlupfloch gelassen hatte um ihre Familie zusammenzuhalten: „Dann möchte ich einen Apparierkurs besuchen." Behaarte sie mit neuaufkommender Sicherheit und er konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln: „Feelicitas, du giltst offiziell als Muggel, es ist dir unmöglich an einem Apparierkurs teilzunehmen." Sagte er nur und Feelicitas wurde das Herz schwer. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wirklich nicht." sagte er fast entschuldigend und zog an ihr vorbei. Feelicitas ließ ihn, doch bevor er draußen war, kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke: „Und wenn du mir beibringst wie man einen Portschlüssel herstellt?" fragte sie bittend.

Er wandte sich ihr noch einmal zu: „Das könntest du schnell lernen, aber es wird dir nichts helfen können. In einer Notsituation, von der du wohl ausgehst, kommst du nicht mehr dazu einen herzustellen. Und vorher weißt du nicht, wohin du gehen solltest. Aber es wird auch nichts geschehen, Feelicitas. Lass dir versichert sein, in nächster Zeit werden alle seine Gedanken bei einer Sache sein, die mit dir überhaupt nichts zu tun hat." Feelicitas überzeugten seine Worte nicht gerade. Ein Portschlüssel hätte ihr sehr wohl helfen können. Sie rechnete nicht damit, das Voldemort plötzlich vor der Türe stehen würde. Ihre einzigste Angst war es, das wohl keiner da sein würde, falls sie das Kind, welches sich unter ihrem Herzen einnistete, verlieren würde.

Sie kam an die Türe um sie hinter ihm zu schließen. „Wir werden uns lange nicht mehr sehen." Sagte er und irgendetwas bedrücktes schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Fast als glaube er, das sie sich niemals wiedersehen würden. Feelicitas kam das etwas komisch vor, wenn es wegen Serena gewesen wäre, hätte sie diesen Ausdruck verstanden, aber es schien noch soviel mehr zu sein.

„Die Türe steht immer für dich offen." erwiderte sie leise und suchte nach seinem Blick: „Scheu dich nicht davor sie zu durchschreiten."

Severus schaute sie kurz an, nickte ihr dann knapp zu und verließ das Haus. Feelicitas war es elend zumute, als die Stille sie umfing. Weirdy stand immer noch mit ihrem Wassereimer auf der Fensterbank im Flur und ließ sich nicht anmerken, das sie alles gehört haben musste. Nur ein leises Plätschern und ein ziemlich übertriebenes Wischen verriet überhaupt das sie da war und sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machte. Feelicitas warf ihr einen teilnahmslosen Blick zu und wandte sich ab. Severus hatte sie verstanden und trotzdem war er einfach gegangen. Vielleicht war das auch das einzig richtige. Sie musste lernen alleine zu sein und sich darüber klar werden, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Das er gegangen war, sollte sie nicht verlassen machen. Es sollte ihr Freiheit geben, damit sie endlich mal anfangen konnte ihr eigenes Leben zu leben. Aber Feelicitas wollte das nicht, sie wusste es würde sehr schwer werden und das sie es niemals von selbst erwogen hätte sich von allem frei zu machen. Immer wieder hatte es sie folgsam in die Grenzen zurückgezogen, die andere für sie gesetzt hatten. Niemals hätte sie sich ganz losgemacht und deshalb zwang er sie dazu.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	30. Ein dreckiger Hinterhof

**30. Ein dreckiger Hinterhof **

Drei Monate später...

Severus Worte hatten der Wahrheit entsprochen, er hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Feelicitas wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie das finden sollte. Es war so, als hätte sie überhaupt nichts mehr mit irgendwas zu tun. Niemand scherte sich um sie, niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren, was aus ihr gewesen war. Niemand erläuterte ihr was draußen vor sich ging. Sie hatte weder den Tagespropheten um sich zu informieren, noch den Mut sich einfach selber einen Überblick zu beschaffen.

Aber das war eigentlich auch nebensächlich. Es konnte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie war gerade auf dem Abstellgleis und es würde noch Monate dauern, ehe jemand sie eines Blickes würdigte. Niemand scherte sich darum, was sie gerade, wo machte. In den ersten Tagen blieb sie noch zuhause und ließ sich die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Sie war die Herrin im Haus und konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte und das kostete sie auch weidlich aus. Niemand war mehr da, den es stören könnte, wenn sie überall ihre Sachen verteilte, selbst Weirdy schien nicht mehr so versessen darauf zu sein, peinlichste Ordnung zu halten. Feelicitas konnte sich durch das ganze Haus wühlen und musste nicht jedes mal alles wieder aufräumen, damit Severus nicht merkte, das sie daran war. Doch obwohl sie alles hatte um glücklich und zufrieden sein zu können, irgendetwas fehlte ihr. Und das Gefühl verging auch nicht, obwohl sie zu der Erkenntnis kam, das niemand kontrollieren konnte oder wollte, ob sie den ganzen Tag zuhause war, oder was sie sonst so machte und sich ihr ungeahnte Möglichkeiten boten.

Selbst wenn sie sich jetzt Neun Monate ins Bett legte, falls das Kind nicht geboren werden sollte, würde das auch nichts ändern. Es gab aber auch nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf irgendwelche Komplikationen. Ihr wurde nicht übel, ihr tat nichts weh, nicht einmal ihr Bauch meldete sich mit einem zaghaften Grummeln zu Wort. Es schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein und wenn ihre Regel nicht schon zum dritten mal in Folge ausgeblieben wäre, hätte sie selber daran gezweifelt, das sie wirklich schwanger sein sollte.

Also nutze Feelicitas ihre Zeit und machte Ausflüge mit Serena. Sie stiegen in die einzige Buslinie, die aus dem Ort führte und schauten sich mal die Umgebung an und fanden eine andere Welt. Eigentlich wollte Feelicitas nur den Park wiederfinden, in dem sie mal mit Severus gewesen waren, doch fand sie noch ganz andere Zerstreuungen. Sie merkte das sie alles machen konnten und das taten sie auch. Geld hatte Feelicitas ausreichend und falls es notwendig sein würde, wusste sie auch, wie sie zu mehr kam, Severus hatte ihr schließlich schon zu Anfang an erlaubt an sein Konto bei Gringotts zu gehen. Sie gingen einkaufen und gönnten sich ein paar neue Kleider, die mal nicht aus selbstgestrickten bestanden und in der Muggelwelt keinen Anstoß erregen konnten. Serena bekam einen Sportkinderwagen aus dem Secondhandshop und sie waren somit auch endlich gerüstet auf längere Zeit unter Muggeln zu verkehren, ohne komisch angestarrt zu werden. An einigen Tagen nahmen sie an einem Babyschwimmunterricht teil und besuchten eine Krabbelgruppe, wo Serena endlich andere Babys kennen lernte. Zwar schien ihr das ganz egal und sie hatte nur Augen für ihre Mutter, aber Feelicitas fühlte sich selber viel besser, das Serena wenigstens die Möglichkeit hätte sich umzudrehen und mit ihren Altersgenossen zu verkehren. Serena hatte aber kein Interesse und rümpfte nur ihr Näschen, wenn ihr eines der Kinder, zu nahe kam. Feelicitas hatte in den letzten Wochen sich sehr viel Zeit genommen, Serena das krabbeln beizubringen. Und mittlerweile kroch das Kleinkind schon mal öfters ein paar Meter hinter ihr her und rief nach ihr. Feelicitas wusste, das es leichtsinnig war Serena einfach frei rumkrabbeln zu lassen, aber Severus Warnung wegen der plötzlichen Magieentfaltung war ihr immer noch geläufig genug um Serena immer im Auge zu behalten.

Endlich sah es so aus, als ob Feelicitas ihr Leben zum ersten Mal alleine in den Griff bekam und dabei scheinbar auch noch sehr gut für ihr Kind sorgte. Sie genoss ihre Ungebundenheit in vollen Zügen und es verging kaum ein Besuch auf dem Spielplatz, wo sie nicht schnell Anschluss fand. Zwar wussten viele sie nicht richtig einzuschätzen, weil sie als alleinerziehend durchging, aber immer noch ihren silberne Ehering auf dem kleinen Finger trug, doch Feelicitas stellte fest, das auch junge Mütter noch zum anbaggern taugten. Früher war ihr so was nie geschehen und sie machte ihr neues Auftreten dafür verantwortlich. Und vielleicht sah man ihr auch an, das sie sich richtig für ihr Kind begeistern konnte. Die anderen Mütter auf die sie traf kamen nur für die Unterhaltung untereinander zusammen, und versuchten von der Aufsicht ihres Nachwuchses loszukommen. Feelicitas aber ging es nur um Serena. Und zudem konnte sie plötzlich alles tun, das ihre düstere Kindheit ihr vorenthalten hatte. Vielleicht tat sie genau das, was ihre Mutter damals in ihren drei gemeinsamen Jahren mit ihr gemacht hatte. Klee sagte, Miriel hätte sie antiautoritär erzogen und alles für sie getan. Feelicitas musste lächeln, denn Serena selber war auf dem besten Wege von ihr richtig verzogen zu werden und ein neues Geschwisterchen würde dringend notwendig sein. Feelicitas war weit und breit die einzigste, die alles mit ihrem Kind machte und nicht nur Interesse vorgab. Sie schaukelten zusammen, rutschten gemeinsam die Rutschbahn hinab und plumpsten in den Sand. Wenn die Jahreszeit es zugelassen hätte, wäre sie mit Serena noch zusammen Sandkuchen backen gegangen. Sehr viel Aufsehen erregte es, wenn sie sich gegenseitig hemmungslos mit Schokoladeneis fütterten, ohne sich auch nur an einem der schrägen Blicke zu stören, weil das meiste davon nicht im Mund landete und Serena ein wirkliches Ferkel war. Feelicitas war es egal, was man ihr dazu sagte und wie sie selber nach solchen Experimenten aussah. Was der Schrecken der übrigen Mütter war, schien einige Männer anzusprechen. Die meisten hatten selber Nachwuchs im Schlepptau und suchten Anschluss, doch genauso wie ihre Tochter andere Gesellschaft verschmähte, so machte Feelicitas es auch und hielt sich neuen Ärger vom Hals. Mehr als kurze Wortwechsel waren nicht drin. Sie waren sich alleine genug.

In den ersten Wochen war das noch anders gewesen und da hatte sie noch verzweifelt Kontakt gesucht. Feelicitas schickte ihrer Großmutter erneute Briefe in denen sie darum flehte endlich Antworten zu bekommen. Sie legte natürlich auch die Briefe für die Evonshares hinzu, doch nicht ein Brief kam zurück. Ob es daran lag, das Synaile ihr die Antwortschreiben vorenthielt, oder ob es reiner Zufall war, das sich niemand bei ihr meldete, konnte keiner mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Aber Feelicitas fühlte eine tiefe Verstimmung in sich aufkommen, was immer Synaile hattek, sie würden es nicht klären können bis Feelicitas persönlich die Möglichkeit haben würde, sie zur Rede zu stellen. Es verletzte sie zutiefst, doch je mehr die Zeit verging, desto mehr nahm sie es mit Gleichgültigkeit auf. Sie hatte anfänglich überlegt, vielleicht mit jemanden aus dem Orden Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch dann scheute sie sich doch davor. Das hätte geheißen, das man ihr wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwelche Anweisungen hätte geben wollen. Niemand hatte versucht auch nur einmal mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Weder Remus, noch Mrs. Weasley oder Madame Pomfrey. Feelicitas war etwas beleidigt deswegen, obwohl sie wusste, das niemand sie vergessen hatte. Es musste daran liegen, das ihre Wege total verschieden waren oder weil sie sich die Umwege eines Briefes sparten und Severus fragten. Zu mehr war bestimmt auch keine Zeit, sie hatten alle ihr eigenes Leben und den Kampf um die gute Sache am Hals. Und Madame Pomfrey lebte für ihre Arbeit. Solange Feelicitas ihr diese nicht bot, waren die Gedanken der Krankenheilerin nur bei ihren Patienten. Feelicitas empfand ein wenig Verbitterung darüber, plötzlich ganz alleine zu sein. Oder wenigstens sich so zu fühlen. Am liebsten hätte sie den Evonshares selber einen Brief zukommen lassen, doch die Gefahren waren zu groß und sie wollte es ihnen nicht antun, das plötzlich haufenweise Dunkelmagier Lerwick durchstreiften, weil Voldemort sich fragte, was sie dort denn dauernd tat. Ulysses Rathburn schien zwar zu ahnen, das sie sich nicht umsonst in Lerwick getroffen hatten und hätte es verraten können, doch immerhin gab es da auch andere Erklärungsmöglichkeiten. Liam stammte von Kindheit her aus Lerwick, vielleicht hatte er deshalb den Wald für das Treffen ausgesucht oder irgendwas anderes. Aber ein direkter Brief wäre sehr eindeutig.

So mied sie weiteren Kontakt und blieb alleine. Doch irgendwann packte sie auch der Drang, die magische Welt näher zu erkunden und so kam es zu dem folgenschwersten Geschehen in diesen Monaten. Eines milden Märztages schnappte sie sich einfach ihre Tochter und ihre Umhänge und mithilfe des fahrenden Ritters reisten sie nach London um der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abzustatten.

Es war nicht gerade voll und im Gegensatz zum letzten Besuch, der fast ein Jahr her war, wirkte alles grau und ausgestorben. Der Frühling war noch nicht richtig ausgebrochen und ein düsterer Schleier lag über vielen Mienen, doch obwohl es Feelicitas tief ins Herz drang, tat sie ihr bestes um es zu ignorieren. Sie durchstöberte jeden Laden nach Herzenslust und fand so einiges, wovon sie ein Leben lang geträumt hatte. Besonderen Spaß hatte sie an den magischen Gemälden und als sie merkte, das man diese auch selber machen konnte und es auch nicht so schwer aussah, deckte sie sich mit einem Anleitungsbuch, Farben und Leinwand ein um sich selber ein Bild ihrer Tochter zu malen und das Kinderzimmer ein wenig mit bunten Zeichnungen aufzuhellen.

Doch nicht nur dem Angebot in den Läden galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. London war eine der Hauptmetropolen magischer Besiedelung. Über den Läden und in den diversen Querstraßen lebten Menschen und die hatten Kinder. Feelicitas wollte endlich wissen, was magische Kinder vor ihrer Einschuldung in Hogwarts machten. Sie fand einiges, aber das beste war etwas, das wie ein Kinderhort aussah und schon von draußen einen ziemlich angenehmen Eindruck hinterließ. Sie wäre gerne mal reingegangen und hätte sich umgeschaut, doch eigentlich war das viel zu früh. Serena würde erst in einigen Jahren so etwas brauchen und wer wusste, ob dann die Leitung noch dieselbe war, oder ob den Kindern hier dann rassistische Phrasen eingetrichtert wurden und eine Auslese zwischen Reinblut und Halbblut veranstaltet wurde. So wie es gerade den Anschein hatte, war diese Zukunft gar nicht mal so fern. Jeder schien hier nur auf eines aus, nur keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Auf der ganzen Straße war ihr nur ein Laden für Scherzartikel aufgefallen, dessen Inhaber sich nicht scheuten, Stellung zu beziehen.

Feelicitas wusste, das es ziemlich leichtsinnig war, aber sie hatte nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, das ihr jemand Bekanntes begegnen würde, also ließ sie auch die Knockturngasse nicht aus. Es war eine komische Straße, und um nichts auf der Welt, wäre sie in die kleinen Hintergassen getreten. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach ihr unbefangenes Auftreten in dieser Zeit, das niemand sie behelligte. Warum sollte man mit einem Kind nicht dort hingehen, wenn man wahrscheinlich nichts zu verbergen hatte? Sie tat einfach so als würde sie dorthin gehören und wähnte sich in Sicherheit. Auch wenn sie sich sicher war, das hier Muggelkinder unter der Ladentheke verkauft wurden, glaubte sie nicht daran, das sich auch nur einer an sie oder Serena heranwagte. Und schon gar nicht an helllichten Tag. Verrufen war Feelicitas selber, da würde auch die Knockturngasse nichts dran ändern können. Es war ja nicht illegal dort rumzulaufen. Außerdem wollte sie mal einigen Dingen nachforschen, die ihr noch schleierhaft waren.

Also war sie einfach mal in einige der Läden gegangen. Meistens waren es ziemlich dunkle Räume und das Angebot bot nichts das ihr bekannt war oder das sie gebraucht hätte. Verschrobene Gestalten fragten sie nach ihren Begehr und die Luft in den finsteren Ladenlöchern, war so dick und erstickend, das einem Angst und Bange wurde. Feelicitas ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und nach kurzen Umsehen, machte sie das sie wieder herauskam, damit Serena endlich wieder atmen konnte. Eigentlich war die Knockturngasse langweilig, wenn man keine illegalen Sachen haben wollte. Feelicitas wollte von ihrem Vorhaben schon absehen, doch dann fand sie endlich was sie gesucht hatte. Einen ganzen Laden, voller Schmuck, exotische Amulette und Steinen, der wenigstens von Außen ein wenig seriös wirkte. Zumindest sah es von innen immer noch so aus, als wäre es ein angesehenes Geschäft. Eine etwas dürre, aber nicht gerade unheimlich aussehende Afrikanerin in mittleren Jahren, stand hinter der Ladentheke und blickte sie offen an: „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie höflich und Feelicitas nickte und bemühte sich sicher aufzutreten: „Ich hoffe es doch. Sie sind mir empfohlen wurden, es wäre unverzeihlich, wenn es zu unrecht geschehen ist." Erwiderte Feelicitas bemüht desinteressiert und begutachtete mit beiläufigen Blick das Angebot der Vitrinen. Die Afrikanerin bemühte sich hinter ihren Verkaufstresen hervor und versuchte besonders zuvorkommend zu sein: „Dürfte man fragen, wer sie uns empfohlen hat?" fragte sie geschmeichelt und Feelicitas lachte innerlich. Es war doch immer dasselbe, man musste den Menschen nur etwas erzählen und sie überschlugen sich direkt. Mit geringschätzigen und arroganten Blick schaute sie an der Frau vorbei: „Na, sind wir etwa indiskret? Sie kennen ihre Stammkunden doch am besten selber. Namen zu nennen, ist da manchmal unmöglich." Komischerweise schien das die Afrikanerin mehr als zufrieden zu stellen. Na gut, Feelicitas hatte es zwar nicht erwartet, aber es sagte ihr das sie hier richtig sein musste: „Ich suche für meine Tochter etwas ganz besonderes. Sehen sie hier diese Kette?" Feelicitas zeigte der Frau Serenas Kette mit dem Schlangenanhänger und redete unbekümmert weiter: „Eine sehr wertvolle Geburtsgabe, Aber ich habe in letzter Zeit das Gefühl die Magie lässt nach und würde gerne, das sie mal einen Blick darauf werfen. Es wäre ziemlich bedauerlich wenn der Schutz zerstört wäre und kein Ersatz vorhanden ist. In den heutigen Zeiten kann man sich nicht genug schützen, all dieses Geschmeiß auf den Straßen. Man weiß ja nie, was man sich da nicht alles fangen kann."

Feelicitas hatte das Gefühl gerade totalen Unsinn zu reden, doch war es ihr großspuriges, hochmütiges Auftreten, oder vielleicht auch eine doppeldeutige Botschaft, die Verkäuferin schien ihre letzten Vorbehalte zu verlieren und ihre Kundschaft als sehr wichtig einzuschätzen, oder auch gefährlich, man wusste es nicht.

„Sie haben recht daran getan, damit zu uns zu kommen." Sagte die Frau leicht atemlos und schaute sie mit großen Augen an, als wüsste sie sehr genau wer der Auftraggeber dieses Dinges war. Sie zupfte nervös an der Kette herum, obwohl Serena ihre dürren Finger wegschupsen wollte: „Es ist unsere Schuld, wir ... wir werden uns sofort darum kümmern." Verkündete die Frau ziemlich verängstigt. Feelicitas bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, vielleicht hätte sie sich eine andere Geschichte einfallen lassen sollen. Sie hätte von selber die Möglichkeit bedenken müssen, das die Kette natürlich aus diesen Laden stammte und das es bestimmt nicht gut war, wenn das Ding kaputt wäre. Nun, es war geschehen, da konnte sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, selbst wenn ihr die scheinbare Todesangst der Frau deutlich unangenehm war.

„Wir entschuldigen uns vielmals, meine Schwester und ich bieten eine hohe Sicherheit und effiziente Arbeit, das müssen sie glauben. Der Name Ukele steht für einzigartige und hochqualitative Anfertigungen nach Wunsch. Es muss ein Versehen sein, das die Ware mangelhaft ist. Kommen sie bitte mit, dann werde ich mir das näher anschauen. Sie werden natürlich sofort Ersatz bekommen, glauben sie mir, es wird nicht nötig sein sich deswegen aufzuregen." Sprudelte die Frau nervös hervor und lotste Feelicitas in einen Hinterraum. Feelicitas wusste, sie hatte sich da in was hineingerissen, das wahrscheinlich nicht einfach wieder gutzumachen war.

Leicht misstrauisch begutachtete sie, das die Frau sich fast ein Bein ausriss um sie bei Laune zu halten. Der Hinterraum war eindeutig schmuddelig. Überall lagen Körner herum und unter einem Tisch hockte ein ziemlich afrikanisch aussehendes Huhn, auf einen Nest. Feelicitas musste sich beklommen vorstellen, was es wohl für Folgen hätte, wenn diese Geschichte hier die Runde machte, oder der Schutzzauber wirklich kaputt wäre und das den falschen Leuten auffallen würde. Sie selber glaubte eigentlich nicht an solche Sachen und es war ihr egal, ob das Ding irgendwas bewirkte oder nicht. Sie wollte nur wissen, was genau daran so besonders sein würde und ob es vielleicht auch Schaden konnte. Also machte sie die Kette bereitwillig ab und reichte sie der Frau. Zu Feelicitas großen Entsetzen fasste diese das Ding nur mit Handschuhen an. Was war hier denn nur los? Mit ängstlichen Blick musterte sie Feelicitas und wollte sich dann abwenden und in einen anderen Raum verschwinden. „Haben sie etwas dagegen damit hier zu bleiben?" fragte sie scharf und die Frau nickte hastig: „Natürlich, wenn sie wünschen. Gestatten sie mir nur kurz meine Schwester zu holen?"

Feelicitas hatte natürlich nichts dagegen. Die Frau nahm wegen ihres schrägen Seitenblickes das Huhn mit sich und ließ es im nächsten Zimmer nieder. „Luambie! Komm mal her!" rief sie und es dauerte nicht lange, da kam eine zweite Frau. Scheinbar waren sie Zwillinge, Feelicitas verlor sofort den Überblick. Sie beredeten sich kurz und dann zog eine einen kleinen Zauberstab und untersuchte die Kette mithilfe mehrerer Zauber. Natürlich fand sie nichts beunruhigendes und ihre Miene wurde immer erleichterter und das übertrug sich auf ihre Schwester. Feelicitas begrüßte das: „Nun, woran liegt es?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Braue und die Frauen schauten auf: „Ich habe ni... ähm." Sagte die erste zaghaft, wurde aber von ihrer Schwester abgewürgt: „ Sie meint, es war nur eine geringe Störung im Gleichgewicht, das kann schon mal auftreten. Es liegt aber nicht an dieser Kette, sondern an der Entwicklung der Kinder."

Sie war um keine Ausrede verlegen, wenn Feelicitas es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie darauf reingefallen.

„Sie wollen also damit andeuten, das meine Tochter der Fehler ist?" fragte Feelicitas etwas eisig, denn sie empfand es trotz der Grundlosigkeit als unangemessen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." rief die Frau beschwichtigend aus: „Ich meine nur, diese Schutzzauber sind auf die speziellen Eigenheiten ihrer Träger angepasst. Sie können auf andere übertragen werden, aber wenn die Person nicht zu der Kette passt, dann wird es bei Kontakt gefährlich. Mit kurzen Worten, jedem anderen, der sie berührt, wenn sie nicht am Hals des eigentlichen Träger hängt beschwert sie ziemlich viel Unglück und Leid."

Feelicitas krauste die Stirn. Sie selber hatte das Ding tragen sollen, und Severus hatte es auch mal angefasst und Serena umgehängt. Sie sprach die Beiden darauf an. „Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung, das ist doch so gewollt." Klärte die eine Frau sie auf. „Erst tragen es die Mütter oder in seltensten Fällen die Väter und dann die Kinder. Es sollen damit unter anderen Talente und Charaktereigenschaften der Eltern verstärkt werden. Ziemlich hohe Magie, und für Ungeübte schwer verständlich. Aber glauben sie mir, es wirkt."

Feelicitas verstand genug um den näheren Sinn zu begreifen: „Danke, sie haben mir sehr geholfen, aber können sie mir vielleicht auch sagen, worin diese Talente denn bestehen? Man muss das doch bei der Anfertigung bestimmt wissen, oder?"

Es wäre so einfach gewesen, doch die Frau wollte keine klare Antwort geben und faselte etwas von Berufsgeheimnis und das sie leider keine gute Wahrsagerin wäre. Das läge alles in den Trägern selber und ähnliches, fügte die andere hinzu. Nun, Feelicitas konnte sie auf diese Art sicher nicht zum reden kriegen, ohne höchst auffällig zu wirken. Entmutigt nahm sie die Kette entgegen und legte sie behutsam Serena wieder um. Serena blickte sie verwundert mit ihren grünen Augen an, scheinbar war das Metall auf ihrer Haut ziemlich kalt. Feelicitas lächelte sie an, fragte sich aber etwas zerstreut, ob es den Besuch hier wirklich wert war. Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht so richtig an das, was die Frau gesagt hatte. Es war genau wie in der Muggelwelt, nicht alles was man für wahr erachtete, war auch Realität.

Sie machte, das sie aus dem Laden wieder herauskam und zog weiter. Mit immer mulmigeren Gefühl bemerkte Feelicitas das die Läden immer düsterer wurden und die Menschen auf den Straßen noch wunderlicher in ihren Aussehen. Viele sahen nicht einmal wie richtige Menschen aus, oder waren teilweise zerlumpt und keiner nahm besonderen Anstoß daran. Feelicitas wusste nicht einmal, was genau sie hier noch wollte. Ein fieser Gedanken kam ihr in den Sinn, von dem sie selber erschrocken war. Sollte es wirklich ein innere Bestreben in ihr geben, das ihre Schwangerschaft abbrechen wollte? Während ihre Schritte immer langsamer wurden und die Umgebung immer düsterer stellte sie sich ernsthaft dieser Frage.

Nein, das konnte sie nicht wollen. Kinder waren etwas wertvolles und wenn sie auch oft nerven konnten, man durfte sie nie einfach aufgeben.

Eigentlich wollte Feelicitas nicht einfach auf offener Straße umkehren, denn das hätte richtig Aufmerksamkeit erregt, aber die schrägen Blicke die sie trafen, machten sie doch ziemlich unsicher. Wieder mal bedauerte sie es, Serena dabeizuhaben. Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn sie zwei von der Sorte mit sich rumschleppen musste, oder einen kugelrunden Bauch bekam? Überhaupt, sie hatte schon länger nicht mehr bewusst gezaubert, würde es in dieser Schwangerschaft wieder zu einer Blockade kommen? Warum ihr ausgerechnet jetzt diese wirren Fragen durch den Kopf fuhren war ihr selber unverständlich. Doch vielleicht setzte es die Dinge in Gang, die danach geschehen waren. Plötzlich merkte sie eine kleine Hand an ihrem Arm und zuckte zurück. Neben ihr stand eine kleine, verhutzelte Frau. Eine wirklich alte Frau mit einen runzeligen Gesicht und einer im ersten Moment furcherregenden Gestalt und ziemlich gelblicher Hautfarbe. Ihre kleinen Augen waren so schmal, das man kaum die Pupillen sehen konnte. Zweifellos eine Asiatin, deren weicher Griff aber bei Feelicitas plötzlichen Rückzug sie klauenartig in ihren Arm bohrten: „Komm mit." sagte die Hexe nur und zog Feelicitas unerbittlich mit sich in einen nahen Hinterhof. Diese versuchte sich loszureißen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Lassen sie mich sofort los!" beharrte sie leise, damit das restliche Gesocks auf den Straßen nicht Wind bekam, das sie hilflos war. Der Griff dieser Frau war so fest, das sie ihn nicht einfach abschütteln konnte, Serena zu halten erforderte mindestens einen Arm und das war im Moment ausgerechnet der, mit dem sie an ihren Zauberstab hätte gelangen können. Eine ziemliche Panik ergriff Besitz von ihr. Die kleine Asiatin betrachtete sie aus ihren schmalen Augen mit einen spöttischen Zug und deutete ihr mit einen Finger auf dem Mund still zu sein. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Toll, da wagte man sich in die Hölle des Löwen und wurde direkt verschleppt. Feelicitas wusste, das diese Frau alles andere als alt und harmlos sein konnte, trotz dessen empfand sie bei ihrem Anblick immer mehr Beruhigung. Und wenn sie in die gelblichen Augen schaute, dann wusste sie, das die Frau zwar unheimlich war, ihr aber nichts tun wollte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Feelicitas leise und die alte Hexe schaute schräg zu ihr hoch: „Red lauter Kind, sonst hör ich dich nicht." blaffte sie zurück. Feelicitas gab es auf, sie würde es wohl früh genug selbst merken. Um sie herum waren die hohen Mauern der umliegenden Gebäude und wie Feelicitas schon vermutet hatte, endete es in einer Sackgasse. Ein dreckiger Hinterhof umgab sie und Feelicitas fühlte die Angst an ihrem Herzen nagen. Die Alte zog sie weiter, ein windschiefer Holzverschlag schien ihr Ziel zu sein. Es wirkte als würde nicht einmal eine Kuh dort einen Fuß reinsetzen wollen und da sollte sie hinein? Feelicitas setzte sich noch einmal zur Wehr, doch es half ihr nicht, sie hätte dafür Serena loslassen müssen. So duckte sie sich widerwillig und trat durch den niedrigen Eingang rein. Die alte Hexe kam hinter ihr und schob sie unsanft am Hinterteil vorwärts, denn Feelicitas war erstarrt stehen geblieben. Immer wieder fiel sie darauf rein, natürlich war im inneren mehr Platz, als von außen ersichtlich. Irgendwie fiel ihr zu ihrer Umgebung nur eine Beschreibung ein. Es sah aus wie in einer chinesischen Opiumhöhle. Natürlich hatte Feelicitas keine Ahnung wie eine Opiumhöhle auszusehen hatte, aber es kam mit ihren Vorstellungen überein, mit all den komischen Möbeln und bunten Seidenstoffen mit Drachenmotiven. Es war schummrig und ein Flair von Unbekannten lag über allem. Die Hexe schritt an ihr vorbei und stolzierte mit wackeligen Gang zu einen Polsterkissen in einer Ecke. Überall standen Tiegel und Flaschen mit den komischsten Inhalten und zahlreiche Gegenstände, von denen sich Feelicitas nicht einmal ausmalen wollte, wozu sie verwendet wurden. Ein komischer süßlicher Geruch hing in der Luft, nicht unangenehm aber er vernebelte einen irgendwie die Sinne. Serena schien das nicht gerade etwas auszumachen, doch Feelicitas merkte, das sie sich am Besten einfach umdrehen sollte und verschwinden. Es schien sich ja um keine wirkliche Verschleppung zu handeln, weshalb also bleiben? Doch als sie Anstalten machte kehrt zu machen, traf sie die Stimme der alten Hexe in den Rücken: „Schade, du gehst schon?" Feelicitas wandte sich um: „Ich wollte gar nicht erst kommen, sie werden mir diese Unverfrorenheit einfach zu verschwinden sicher verzeihen können." erwiderte sie leicht pampig und versuchte sich nicht von dem fixierenden Blick kirre machen zu lassen.

„Du kommst spät, Kind, wirklich spät. Dabei warte ich schon so lange auf dich. Tage, Wochen, Monate... Ich dachte schon, du hättest es vergessen...oooohh." Sie stieß ein leises Geheul aus und knirschte mit den Zähnen und enthüllte dabei ihre fauligen Stumpen. Feelicitas wurde das immer unheimlicher. Die Frau musste ja verrückt sein, sie musste schleunigst weg. Dennoch blieb sie erstarrt stehen und lauschte weiter der alten Hexe: „Du hast es vergessen, Kind? Schäm dich, kein Wunder das ich dich erst holen musste. Komm näher, ich werde dir schon nichts tun."

„Was soll das werden?" fragte Feelicitas misstrauisch. Behauptete das Weib wirklich das sie etwas mit einander zu tun hatten? Wie sollte das gehen? Die Alte keckerte und blickte sie belustigt an: „Setz dich dann sage ich es dir."

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Hören sie, ich weiß nicht was das soll. Aber ich bin auch nicht gewillt es erfahren zu wollen. Wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann reden sie, ansonsten ist es mir egal. Ich will nichts von ihnen."

Ein abschätziges Schnaufen kam von der alten Asiatin: „Und ob du was von mir willst."

„Ach ja? Dann sagen sie es mir doch." Fuhr Feelicitas sie genervt an, doch die Frau blickte nur geheimnisvoll: „Du suchst die Wahrheit, und noch viel mehr Antworten."

Feelicitas war schon unangenehm berührt, aber es war eine sehr wage Antwort, die auf die meisten Menschen zutreffen konnte. Langsam dämmerte es ihr aber, das sie wohl bei einer Wahrsagerin gelandet war. Wenn junge Mütter mit Babys durch die Knockturngasse liefen, mussten sie wohl meistens auf der Suche nach einem Horoskop sein. Mit plötzlicher Erleichterung begriff sie, das es keine Gefahr gab. Feelicitas schaute die Frau abschätzend an: „Die Wahrheit? Das will doch jeder. Und wie soll es weiter gehen? Wenn sie wollen, das sich ein Geschäft entwickelt, sollten sie vielleicht weiterreden und mir irgendwelche Versprechungen machen. Im Moment erscheint es mir nicht sehr attraktiv. Warum sollte ich gerade hier nach Antworten suchen, wenn es doch bestimmt noch einige auf dieser Straße gibt die ihre Dienste nicht in einem löchrigen Kuhstall anbieten müssen. Und überhaupt glaube ich nicht an Vorhersagen und Visionen – nicht das es sie nicht gibt, aber die Zukunft entscheidet sich durch viele kleine Dinge immer wieder neu, es gibt keine Vorgefertigten Schicksale." Verkündete Feelicitas bestimmt.

Sollte es die alte Wahrsagerin getroffen haben, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, sie blieb die Ruhe in Person: „Setz dich Kind, damit ich euch besser anschauen kann." Sagte sie sanft und winkte sie zu sich. Feelicitas tat ihr mit einen Schulterzucken den Gefallen und ließ sich auf dem Polster gegenüber der Frau nieder. So neugierig war sie dann doch und es gab sicher nichts mehr, was sie richtig schocken konnte. Selbst wenn die Frau beim Anblick ihrer Handlinien theatralisch in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre und ein schreckliches Ende prophezeit hätte, Feelicitas hätte es mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Alles was sie hier erfahren konnte, war eine Möglichkeit, wie es verlaufen konnte. Und wenn man ehrlich war, es war nicht sehr weit von der Realität entfernt das alles in Tod und Chaos enden würde. Nicht sehr erwartungsvoll schaute sie auf die Hexe nieder.

„Eine gute Wahl, Kindchen, eine wirklich gute Wahl." Begann diese verschwörerisch ihren Vortrag. Feelicitas konnte sich nur mühevoll davon abhalten loszulachen.

„Es gibt wahrlich genug andere, die ihre Gabe in eine Geschäftsidee umwandeln." Gab die Hexe überraschend zu und zuckte die Schultern: „Aber ich bin mir sicher, deine Wege haben dich nicht umsonst in meine Nähe geführt, ich-" Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen und unterbrach sie: „Umsonst ist gar nichts, aber wir können uns gerne über ein angemessenes Entgeld einigen, bevor wir uns nachher streiten."

Die Hexe machte einen wahrhaft erschrockenen Eindruck, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder und senkte höflich ihren starrenden Blick: „Du musst mir überhaupt nichts zahlen. Aber natürlich lehne ich materiellen Lohn nicht ab. Das magst du selber entscheiden, wenn unsere Unterredung beendet ist." Sagte sie bescheiden. Feelicitas traute dem Braten nicht, es war ungewöhnlich, aber die Frau würde bestimmt nachher noch nach Lohn kreischen. Geschickt, langsam machte das hier Feelicitas wirklich Spaß und sie nickte.

„Ich werde dir nichts über die Zukunft erzählen können, ich stimme dir zu das sie ungeschrieben ist. Aber dennoch gibt es vieles, das ich dir enthüllen kann."

Ach, wahrscheinlich suchte sie sich jetzt einige Dinge heraus und versuchte ihr klar zu machen ein hellseherisches Talent zu haben, Feelicitas seufzte auf.

„Na, bedauere deine Entscheidung nicht zu früh, Kind." Sagte die Hexe mit einen nicht gerade strahlenden Lächeln, die fauligen Zähne störten einfach zu sehr: „Ich will weder deinen Namen noch deinen Lebenslauf kennen. Das könnte ich zwar aus dir herausquetschen, aber ich spüre du bist nicht eines dieser oberflächlichen Dinger und weißt wie man das anstellt. Stell mir die Fragen, die dich quälen und ich werde mein bestes tun dich zu erleuchten."

Feelicitas nickte amüsiert, natürlich wusste sie, wie man die Wahrheit aus den Augen anderer heraussaugte: „Okay, fangen wir trotzdem mit den Fragen an, die sich oberflächlich nennen. Erzählen sie mir einfach mal etwas zu dem Chaos in dem ich lebe, vielleicht spüren wir ja noch einige tiefgreifende Dinge auf. Was brauchen sie dafür? Meine Hand?"

Die Alte lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich lese nicht aus der Hand und ich lege keine Karten. Aber wenn du mir das Jahr deiner Geburt geben würdest, und vielleicht auch das genaue Datum für deine Tochter, würdest du mir sehr viel Gerate ersparen. Du scheinst mir ein Septemberkind zu sein, aber über das Jahr bin ich mir nicht so ganz einig."

Na ja, wenigstens war die Frau ehrlich, also half Feelicitas ihr: „Ich bin am 16. September 1977 geboren, und meine Tochter am 15. Juli 1996."

„Ahhh, du bist also wahrhaft eine Schlange." Stieß die Alte bedeutungsvoll aus und Feelicitas entfuhr ein überdrüssiger Laut. „Na, was ist denn daran so schlimm? Dein Tierkreiszeichen ist die Jungfrau. Da wo ich herkomme sehen wir das aber anders. Du bis im Jahr der Schlange geboren und dein Kind ist eine Ratte."

„Ich bitte sie, das ist doch Unsinn." Beschwerte sich Feelicitas. Ausgerechnet Schlange und Ratte, das brachte alte Erinnerungen hoch.

„Es ist kein Unsinn, du bist eine Schlange." Beharrte die Frau und Feelicitas nickte. Na gut, dann war sie halt eine Schlange, als ob es nicht schon genug possierliche Exemplare davon in ihren Leben gab. Mal schauen, was der Frau noch dazu einfiel: „Was macht man denn so als Schlange?" fragte sie leicht spöttisch.

„Schlangen sind meist geheimnisvoll und rätselhaft. Wenn es ein Zeichen gibt, das mit den Vorurteilen übereinstimmt, dann ist es die Schlange. Komischerweise wollen alle im Drache oder Schlange sein, obwohl es für die meisten nichts wäre. Kaum hört jemand, das er eine Ratte, oder Schwein ist will er die Flucht ergreifen. Beides sind sehr gute Zeichen, besser als Schlange, aber niemand will sie haben."

„Soll ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen?" fragte Feelicitas leicht angegriffen: „Sind jetzt alle Menschen, die in dem Jahr geboren sind, schlecht?"

„Nein, nein, Schlangen haben nur gewissen Eigenarten. Sie wirken rätselhaft auf ihr Umfeld und geben nicht viel von sich Preis. Meist findet man Schlangen in Machtpositionen, denn sie streben nach Vervollkommnung und Einfluss und kriegen leicht Depressionen und Minderwertigkeitsgefühle. Nicht selten sind sie höchst hochnäsige Anführer oder zumindest hohe Mitglieder eines elitären Zirkels. Sie stellen hohe moralische Ansprüche und haben eine sehr hohe Selbstkontrolle um sich keine Blöße geben zu müssen. Ihre Ansprüche lassen sie aber von anderen für sich ausführen. Ihr tiefster Wunsch ist das streben nach Tiefe und das verstehen von Hintergründen und Zusammenhängen. Sie suchen nach der Bestimmung in ihren Leben und manch einer verzettelt sich in tiefsinnigen Gedanken. Immer wieder blüht dieser Wunsch auf und sie kontrollieren den Sinn des ganzen.

Schlangen brauchen ein Schicksal, ansonsten sind sie unglücklich. Sie wollen hören, das sie etwas sind und die meisten machen aus ihrem Beruf eine Berufung und schließlich widmen sie ihr ganzes Leben einen Ziel." Die Hexe hielt inne, weil Feelicitas sich kaum vorm kichern retten konnte: „Entschuldigung, aber das was sie sagen, erinnert mich wortwörtlich an jemanden denn ich kenne, aber die Parallelen zu mir sind mir schleierhaft."

„Wirklich? Hör auf deine Intuition, das ist für deine Art der beste Weg. Viele Schlangen nutzen das für sich und geben ihr tiefsinniges Gedankengut an ihr Gefolge weiter. Schlangen sind Verführer und können den Geist ihrer Opfer so gut umgarnen, das sie alles herausbekommen. Besondere psychische Talente, schlummern meistens im Körper eines Schlangenmenschens heran."

Feelicitas konnte nicht mehr, alles was die Frau sagte, war die Wahrheit, aber nichts davon traf auf sie selber zu und sie lachte sich kaputt: „Was sollte man als Schlange besonders beachten?" fragte sie unter Tränen der Belustigung, doch die alte Hexe schaute sie nur mitleidig an: „Allgemein solltest du beachte, das Wahrheit ein vielfältiges Ding ist. Du erkennst dich selber nicht wieder? Gut, es kann sein das die Schlange in dir nicht ausgeprägt ist, aber tief in dir steckt sie doch und versucht immer an die Oberfläche zu kommen." Feelicitas ernüchterte bei den unheimlichen Worten wieder etwas.

„Schlange haben meistens Verspannungen vom langen rücken steif halten. Und sie sollten viel trinken, denn sonst bekommen sie Nierenprobleme." Verkündete die alte schließlich mit einen schiefen Grinsen, sie war Feelicitas also nicht sauer, trotzdem beherrschte sich diese: „Da habe ich eigentlich keine Probleme mit, aber ich werde darauf achten." Sagte sie gutmütig: „Und was hat die Ratte aus meiner Tochter gemacht?"

Die Alte schaute Serena prüfend an: „Ihr Vater ist ein Schwein."

Feelicitas konnte nicht mehr, und vor Lachen traten ihr die Tränen hoch: „Da haben sie recht."

Natürlich hatte sie die Hexe nicht falsch verstanden, aber es war sehr gelungen: „Er ist im Januar 1960 geboren." Die Alte nickte: „Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Schwein und Schlange passen nicht zusammen, das einzigste was euch verbindet ist die Ratte." Feelicitas wurde plötzlich ziemlich ernst.

„Eine liebende Schlange ist ein Gräuel für das Schwein. Man muss schon ein Freund von Rätseln sein um mit Schlangen auszukommen. Schlangen und Schweine finden sich langweilig, deswegen gibt es kaum derartige Verbindungen. Das Schwein hat eine natürliche Autorität, die sich mit dem Führungsstreben der Schlange beißt. Schweine sind treue Menschen und jederzeit bereit sich für andere zu opfern. Dafür erwarten aber das man ihnen Ehrlichkeit entgegen bringt. Wen sie lieb haben den beschützen sie vor der großen weiten Welt. Wie gesagt keine sehr leichte Verbindung. Aber die Ratte, mit ihrer Weisheit und Achtung passt zu beiden und sorgt für Frieden und Ruhe, obgleich auch sie über ein nicht unerhebliches Potenzial an Führungswillen verfügt. Ihr ergebt eine sehr interessante Mischung. Mit einer Schlange kann man nicht streiten, sie wechselt ihre Standpunkte dauernd und ist nicht zu fassen.

Um eine leidenschaftliche, romantische und beständige Partnerin zu sein, die eine persönliche Bereicherung der Beziehung wäre, solltest du dir jemand anderen suchen.

Ein Pferd, würde gut zu dir passen. Es wäre eine intensive Liebe, solange du sanft das Halfter führst und das davon galoppieren verhinderst."

„Ein Pferd?" fragte Feelicitas erschüttert und dachte an Lemony.

„Ja ein Pferd, das wäre Temperament und Erotik. Dasselbe könntest du vom Affen bekommen. Auch die sind feurige aber gutmütige Liebhaber mit sanften Kern. Ihr einzigster Fehler ist das ständige intrigieren. Aber wenn beide sich Luft lassen, dann geht es. Ihr würdet euch intellektuell gut verstehen und der Affe brächte Leichtigkeit in dein Leben."

„Und woran erkennt der Laie, das ein Affe vor einem steht?" fragte Feelicitas zweifelnd.

„Such dir jemanden der 1968 geboren worden ist. Ansonsten würde es wohl zu alt oder jung sein."

Irgendwie nahm das Gespräch immer ernstere Wendungen, Feelicitas brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wer genau neun Jahre älter als sie war.

„Aber ich glaube du brauchst in dieser Beziehung keine Ermunterung. Das Kind unter deinem Herzen, kann dir nur ein Tiger gemacht haben."

Feelicitas schaute verstört hoch: „Bitte was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ihr passt gut zusammen. Zumindest euren Hang für erotische Abenteuer könnt ihr sehr gut miteinander ausleben. Ihr seit gefühlstief und flexibel in der Treue, was will man mehr?"

Feelicitas entschied abzubrechen, sich von einer Fremden über ihr Liebesleben etwas erzählen zu lassen, war vielleicht aufschlussreich, doch es nahm schnell überhand. Zwar erkannte man ansatzweise die Wahrheit hinter ihren Worten, doch das galt ja nur, wenn sie selber die optimale Schlange gewesen wäre: „Was wird es werden? Junge oder Mädchen?" fragte sie kurzentschlossen, doch das Gesicht der Frau verzog sich nur zu einer Grimasse: „Bitte nicht. Ich mache keine Ferndiagnosen, zudem ist es doch nicht von Belang. Behalte es im Auge so gut wie du nur vermagst, ansonsten wird es dir einmal abhanden kommen, ohne das du dich dagegen wehren kannst. Willst du wirklich die Dinge wissen, weswegen all die anderen Mädchen auch angerannt kommen?"

Feelicitas war sich da nicht so sicher: „Weswegen hast du mir etwas über Schlangen erzählt? Das hätte ich auch in einen Astrologiebuch nachlesen können."

„Ah ja, wir kommen der Wahrheit näher. Ich lungere meinen Kunden nicht grundlos auf der Straße auf, doch es schien mir von Nöten zu sein, das du es dir bald gewahr wirst. Ich weiß was hinter dir liegt und welche Ausblicke deine Zukunft haben kann, und das es eigentlich ein Zufall war, der dich zu mir geführt hat. Na gut, ich habe ein wenig nachgeholfen, doch obwohl ich es schon seit Jahren ahne, ist fast alles so gekommen, wie ich es damals gesehen habe und du warst heute in der Knockturngasse. Du warst noch nie hier und du wirst nie wiederkehren. Es war nur dieser eine Nachmittag den ich nach dir Ausschau hielt und doch haben wir uns gefunden. Mit einen Kind, dessen Augen so grün wie Gras sind und in Erwartung eines weiteren das alle Träume erfüllen soll."

Feelicitas unterbrach sie: „Was wollen sie sagen? Was wissen sie?" begehrte sie zu wissen. Doch die Alte lächelte nur traurig: „Ich werde es dir nicht klar sagen, du musst die Wahrheit schon selbst finden."

Das ließ Feelicitas nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen: „Wie lobenswert. Mir hat schon mal jemand genau mit diesen Worten die Wahrheit vorenthalten. Ich sei es nicht wert, es erläutert zu bekommen, wenn ich es nicht von selber herausfinde. Was soll das ganze Ratespiel, erleichtern sie doch einfach ihr Gewissen und reden klar mit mir. Vor fünf Minuten sah es noch so aus, als seien sie dazu imstande."

Die Reaktion auf ihren harschen Ton, war das die Alte kurzzeitig ihre Augen schloss und sie dann mit unergründlicher Miene anschaute: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Ich bin eine Wahrsagerin, Kind. Entweder lügen wir das Blaue vom Himmel, oder verschweigen die Dinge, welche Leben vorzeitig zerstören können. Dunkle Wolken ziehen auf und die Zeit drängt. Wenn du nicht schutzlos ins Gewitter gehen willst, Kind, dann solltest du dir noch ein paar ernste Gedanken machen, welcher Sinn hinter allem liegt, was du über die Sache erfahren hast."

Feelicitas war enttäuscht. Es war interessant gewesen mit der Frau zu reden, doch irgendwie endete es doch im nichtssagenden Geschwätz, das sie wahrscheinlich an jeden weitergab. _Du bist in Gefahr, du musst aufpassen_. Und mehr nicht. Ein guter Ratschlag, doch Feelicitas wusste selber das ihr Leben wie eine Insel war, die von der nächsten Welle überspielt werden konnte. Sie machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. Die Alte tat es ihr nach, doch schien sie seltsam zurückhaltend und hob kaum ihren Blick vom Boden. Fast als wäre sie enttäuscht, das Feelicitas ihr keinen Glauben schenken wollte. Die junge Frau war erst verwirrt, doch dann fiel ihr ein, das die Hexe sich vielleicht Gedanken um ihren Lohn machte. Also kramte Feelicitas kurz in ihrer Tasche und zog ein paar Münzen heraus. Als sie die in die Hand der alten Frau legte, machte diese einen Knicks, fast wie ein junges Mädchen und bedankte sich leise.

Das war das unheimlichste an der ganzen Sache. Fast als ob die Alte sich geehrt fühlen würde. Feelicitas scheute sich davor, einfach so zu gehen. Es musste doch irgendein Anzeichen geben, das die Hexe glaubhaft war. Sie schaute sie ernst an: „Ich habe noch eine letzten Frage."

„Stell sie ruhig, wenn es nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat."

„Wie alt ist mein ältestes Kind?" fragte sie und fixierte die alte Frau scharf, diese schaute ihr nicht in die Augen. Die Frage war leicht und doch sehr schwer. Feelicitas hatte ihr eben das Geburtsdatum von Serena genannt, also konnte die Wahrsagerin eine Antwort erwarten, ohne das sie sich nebulös benehmen durfte. Und diese versuchte es auch gar nicht: „Deine älteste Tochter ist genau sechs Jahre und fünf Monate alt." sagte sie leise. Feelicitas überraschte die Antwort, denn sie stimmte. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl wegzumüssen und das so bald es ging. Das hier ging nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich. Das war so irreal. Ohne sich zu verabschieden bückte sich Feelicitas mit Serena und stieg durch dem Eingang um erst einmal nach frischer Luft zu schnappen. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte wollte sie noch mal nach der alten Frau umsehen um sie zur Rede zu stellen, woher sie das mit dem ersten Kind wusste. Wer weiß welche Zufälle es nicht alle gab, vielleicht konnte sie diese Farce auch nur aufziehen, weil sie Letizia und ihren Vater kannte. Das wäre eine heiße Spur, doch als Feelicitas umblickte, war weit und breit nicht mehr von der Hexe zu sehen. So schnell es ging, aber ohne aufzufallen machte sich Feelicitas auf den Rückweg. In den Gassen war es mittlerweile recht finster und der Abend stand vor der Türe und es dämmerte. Angst wabberte in Feelicitas Herzen. Was war da eben geschehen? Hatte sie wirklich so lange bei der komischen Hexe verbracht und was sollte das alles bedeuten? Die dunklen Gestalten in der Knockturngasse schienen plötzlich noch düsterer. Es war fast so als seien auch die letzten Geschöpfe der Nacht aus ihren Ecken gekrochen. Gab es eigentlich Vampire in der magischen Welt? Ihr war so, als ob nicht nur ein paar von diesen Wesen unterwegs waren. Feelicitas postierte Serena auf den anderen Arm und machte sicher, das sie an ihren Zauberstab kommen würde, falls es nötig war. Doch niemand streifte sie auch nur im aufkommenden Gedrängel.

Endlich kam sie wieder in die Winkelgasse und der Schein warmer Laternen erhellte ihre Sicht. So schnell es ging verließ Feelicitas die magische Welt und machte das sie aus dem tropfenden Kessel kam. Eigentlich hatte sie vor hier noch zu übernachten, doch die nahen Schrecken erschienen ihr viel schlimmer, als eine nächtliche Busfahrt quer durchs Land. Nur schwer konnte sie sich dazu durchringen, wieder den fahrenden Ritter zu gebrauchen und jeder noch so teilnahmslose Blick der anderen Fahrgäste erschien ihr unheimlich. Kaum zu glauben, doch ein Muggelbus und die damit verbundene stundenlange Fahrt hätten ihr weitaus besser gefallen.

In den nächsten Tagen verließ Feelicitas nicht das Haus. Es war ihr einfach alles zu unheimlich, obwohl sie es sich selber gar nicht erklären konnte. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, obwohl das wohl gar nicht so war. Warum sollte jemand es schlimm finden, wenn sie sich in der magischen Welt herumtrieb. Eine Muggelzusammenkunft war für Voldemort bestimmt obskurer und bedurfte einiger Überwachung. Aber da hatte es auch keine gegeben.

Immer wieder ertappte Feelicitas sich bei den Gedanken, das die Frau eine Betrügerin sein musste und sie unbedingt Beweise dazu zusammentreiben sollte, was dahinter stecken musste. Feelicitas überlegte viel, aber ihr kam nichts wirklich entlarvendes in den Sinn. Nur weil man seine Geschäftsräume in der Knockturngasse hatte musste man nicht unbedingt mit Todessern in Verbindung stehen. Wenn wirklich alle dortigen Bewohner Voldemort ergeben waren, wäre der Untergang der guten Seite schon besiegelt. Selbst im kleinsten Hinterhof schienen ja Unmengen an Menschen zu leben. Zauberer, die so arm und heruntergekommen waren, das niemand aus ihrer ganzen Familie jemals so eine noble Schule wie Hogwarts von innen gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste erst gar keiner das es sie gab. Das musste dann so ähnlich wie bei ihr sein, in Frankreich war sie nicht für die Schule angemeldet gewesen und dann hatte auch niemand gewusst, das sie sich dort befand. Es war traurig sich vorzustellen, das es auch in der magischen Gesellschaft Perspektivlosigkeit gab. Die Kinder wurden von ihren Eltern über alles wichtige in ihrem Leben unterrichtet, so wie diese von ihren Eltern und immer so weiter. Seit dem Mittelalter schien es da keinen Unterschied mehr gegeben zu haben. Es gab keinen magischen König, doch reichte es nicht schon das alle paar Jahrzehnte jemand diese Ordnung herstellen wollte?

Das einzig Gute daran war bestimmt, das diese Hinterhäusler auch keinen sehr persönlichen Groll gegen Muggel haben konnten, weil sie die Muggelwelt höchstens vom Hörensagen kannten. Aber das war auch schlecht, denn dann waren sie noch anfälliger für irgendwelche Ideologien. Wenn man sein Leben lang nichts anderes kannte, als die Straßen und Hinterhöfe der Knockturngasse, dann hätte man bestimmt Lust irgendwen dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Na ja, das war bestimmt auch übertrieben, verkrachte Existenzen gab es überall und sie ließen sich bestimmt auch nicht einfach so vom Rest der großen Welt abgrenzen. Egal ob Muggel oder Magier.

Zum aller ersten Mal machte sich Feelicitas tiefgreifende Gedanken über die magische Gesellschaft, die mit ihr nichts zu tun hatten. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich nicht so richtig damit beschäftigt. Bei Voldemort waren solche Sachen unwichtig, weil es nur um gut oder böse, tot oder lebendig ging. Und danach hatte man sie eingelullt, ihr alle Sorgen abgenommen und fernab der normalen Welt gehalten. Feelicitas fand das nicht besonders schlecht, sie konnte verstehen warum man so was tat. Es gab Menschen, die würden auch niemals freiwillig eine Zeitung lesen, oder seriöse Nachrichten schauen, weil die Welt leicht überfordern konnte. Und ein wenig fühlte sie sich gerade so. Ihr Pflegevater hatte schon darauf geachtet, das sie mit Wissen vollgestopft wurde und wenn es um den Geschichtsunterricht ging war Feelicitas in der Lage, die meisten Daten im Schlaf zu nennen und die Hintergründe für diverse Entwicklungen darzulegen. Doch noch nie hatte sie wirklich etwas damit anfangen können. Nur kurz musste sie sich ihr Wissen über Ghettos im Wandel der Zeit in Erinnerung rufen. Ihr fielen deutsche Lager ein und amerikanische Slums und alles was damit verbunden war. Die magische Welt war eine tickende Zeitbombe und wenn sie nicht explodieren sollte, musste man sie entschärfen. Aber im Moment drückte es nur ganz gewaltig auf den Zündungsmechanismus und kein Friede war in Sicht. Wie konnte das überhaupt so lange funktionieren, ohne das solche Gestalten, wie sie in dieser Straße herumwankten, nicht einfach durch den tropfenden Kessel spazierten und irgendwelche Muggel über den Haufen hexten?

Und wenn es nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, dann vielleicht doch mit dem Zauberer, der sie mit Zwölf Jahren so umgarnt hatte. Aber war der überhaupt ein Zauberer gewesen? Nicht einmal in ihrer ganzen Zeit zusammen hatte irgendwas komisch an ihm gewirkt. Jedenfalls wäre es ihr nicht aufgefallen.

Feelicitas wäre noch ganz wahnsinnig über ihre Sinnkrise geworden, wenn nicht ein etwas geschehen wäre, das sie und ihre Gedanken wieder vollends auf das Haus und ihre Familie richtete. Es hatte sich still eingeschlichen und Feelicitas war zu sehr mit Serena und sich selber beschäftigt, als das sie wirklich darauf geachtet hätte. Und als sie es sich endlich gewahr wurde, sollte sie sich noch häufig wünschen, das sie anders gehandelt hätte. Aber so sollte es nicht sein.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	31. 30 Das Leben einer Hauselfe

The darkness arounding us 

Kapitel 30 Das Leben einer Hauselfe 

Es war schon komisch wie schnell man einen wichtigen Bestandteil des Lebens einfach so vergessen konnte. Und es war richtiggehend beschämend.

Die Hauselfe Weirdy fiel nun einmal nicht so richtig auf. Sie war sogar ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil von Feelicitas Familie und Geschichte, und doch registrierte man sie nicht wirklich. Sie war halt da. Oder auch nicht, so wie es gerade aussah.

Weirdy putzte scheinbar weniger und wenn, dann schien sie auch schnell wieder damit fertig zu sein und verschwand. Wenn sich Feelicitas an das letzte Mal zurückerinnerte, wo sie in Gefahr war auf einen frischgewischten Boden auszurutschen oder ewig über eine arbeitende Elfe zu stolpern, dann war das wirklich schon sehr lange her. Und da Feelicitas für sich und Serena meistens selber was kleines kochte, fehlte ihr die Elfe da auch nicht.

Und doch kam der Tag, an dem es ihr auffiel. Wenn es auch sehr spät erst war. Das war an einen ziemlich regnerischen Donnerstag gewesen, als sie morgens auf dem Weg von ihren Zimmer ins unten liegende Wohnzimmer trat und sich umsah.

Severus Snape hätte einen Schlag bei diesen Anblick von Unordnung und Anhäufung von Chaos bekommen, doch Feelicitas krauste nur etwas verwundert die Stirn. Die Bücher, die sie irgendwann in den letzten Tagen aus dem Regal genommen hatte, um sie durchzublättern, lagen noch kreuz und quer herum. Serenas Spielzeug lag überall im Weg und war die reinste Stolperfalle und auf der Treppe hingen noch die zum trocknen aufgehängten Jacken vom Spaziergang am Vortag. Es war zwar nicht richtig dreckig, aber Weirdy schien mindestens seit dem gestrigen Morgen überhaupt keinen Handschlag getan zu haben. Immer verwunderter trat Feelicitas ins Wohnzimmer, ihr offener Morgenmantel hinter sich herschleifend, mit bloßen Füßen und zerwuschelten Haar. Was war hier geschehen? Mit aufkommender Verlegenheit merkte Feelicitas, das sie sich seit sehr lange Zeit wohl auf ihre Elfe verließ. Hatte sie wirklich so viel liegen gelassen? Das sah ja total schlampig aus. Nun ja, so richtig ordentlich war sie selber noch nie gewesen. Wenn man immer in renovierungsbedürftigen alten Häusern lebte, dann war ein bisschen Unordnung gar nicht mehr so auffällig, sondern rundete nur das Bild ab.

„Weirdy!" rief ihre Herrin argwöhnig, doch nichts geschah. Es gab kein Plopp vor Feelicitas Füßen, es schlurfte keine missmutige Elfengreisin um die Ecke um sich herum kommandieren zu lassen.

„Weirdy?" Rief Feelicitas lauter und schaute sich suchend um, aber rein gar nichts geschah und ihr wurde es unheimlich. Irgendwas musste geschehen sein. Und das musste nicht einmal etwas mit der Elfe zu tun haben. War die Hintertüre eigentlich abgeschlossen gewesen? Es war eigentlich egal, wenn man hier hereinkommen wollte, brauchte man eigentlich nur ein _Alohomora_ anzuwenden. Konnte man eine Elfe denn entführen oder außer Gefecht setzen? Leicht fröstelnd rieb Feelicitas sich die Arme und schaute sich fassungslos um. Was war nur geschehen?

Feelicitas war höchst alarmiert und befürchtete magischen Besuch im Haus, der die Elfe aus dem Weg geschafft hatte, damit sie ihrer Herrin nicht zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Vorsichtig und mit leisen Schritten stieg sie wieder die Treppe hinauf und schlich über den Gang zu Serenas Zimmer. Dort war es still, Feelicitas zog trotzdem ihren Zauberstab und riss die Türe auf. Niemand außer Serena war da. Und diese schien gerade aufzuwachen und schaute sich leicht verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter um. Feelicitas fiel irgendwie ein Stein vom Herzen. Langsam hatte sie wirklich Verfolgungswahn. Erleichtert steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und ging zu Serena.

„Na, hat die Mama dich aufgeweckt?" fragte sie leise und bekam nur einen stillen Blick ihrer verschlafenen Tochter. Feelicitas trat zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Draußen im Garten war auch niemand zu sehen. Wo war nur diese vermaledeite Hauselfe?

„Ma-ma.", ertönte es leise hinter ihr und als Feelicitas sich wieder zu Serena umschaute, war diese putzmunter und hatte sich am Rande ihrer Wiege hochgezogen und stand mehr als das sie saß. Feelicitas vergaß die Sorge um ihre Elfe, der Anblick ihrer fast aus dem Bett fallenden Tochter, die jetzt freihändig mit ausgestreckten Armen nach ihrer Mutter rief, ließ sie erst mal zu ihr stürzen und sie aus der Wiege nehmen. Natürlich hätte nichts geschehen können, die Wiege war so verzaubert das Serena nicht alleine rauskommen würde, aber der Anblick alleine genügte einfach um Herzrasen zu bekommen. Feelicitas drückte Serena erst mal einen Moment, schalt sich aber selber, das sie es einfach nicht lernte. Serena konnte hier im Haus kaum etwas geschehen. Sie zog ihre ziemlich stille Tochter an und machte sich weiter Sorgen.

„Serena, war Weirdy eben hier?" fragte sie ihre Tochter und schaute sie aufmerksam nach einer Antwort an. Doch die würde sie wohl nicht kriegen. Serena verstand zwar viel und man sah ihr oft an, das sie gerade angestrengt nachdachte, doch ausdrücken konnte sie es noch nicht richtig. Feelicitas musste lachen, als Serena sie fragend ansah und entschloss, das Weirdy ihr erst einmal gestohlen bleiben konnte. Stattdessen kitzelte sie lieber ihrer Tochter durch und diese lachte sich herzhaft kaputt, und verlor endlich diesen ernsten Ausdruck. Irgendwann zeigte Feelicitas Gnade und hörte wieder auf. Sie brachte Serena nach unten und ließ sie im Wohnzimmer frei krabbeln, während sie sich, die Suche erneut aufnehmend, zur Kellertreppe aufmachte und mal dort hinunterrief. Langsam hatte sie keine Hoffnung mehr, das die Elfe nur auf ihren Ohren saß. Einen kurzen Moment erwog Feelicitas mal hinabzusteigen, doch dann fiel ihr wieder Serena ein. Im Zuge dieses Gedanken ertönte ein lautes schmerzhaftes Kreischen aus dem Wohnzimmer und Feelicitas schlug schnell die Kellertüre zu und eilte dem Laut hinterher.

Serena hockte vor einen der Regale und zog sich gerade recht erfolglos hoch. Als sie Feelicitas hinter sich gewahrte, ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Hintern fallen, die Windel gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich und Serena schaute vorwurfsvoll und deutete mit einen Arm nach oben: „Mi-au!" sagte sie empört. Feelicitas folgte ahnungsvoll ihren Blick. Nicht schon wieder.

„Serena!" entkam es ihr leicht überdrüssig, als sie den verängstigten Belial in einer freien Nische im Regal sah, und der sich versuchte in die Wand zu drücken.

Feelicitas war es so satt in letzter Zeit gerieten die Beiden immer aneinander. Was genau immer dazu führte, konnte keiner sagen, denn das machten sie nur, wenn sie alleine waren. Entweder ärgerte der oft sehr aggressive Belial ihre Tochter und diese wehrte sich recht wirksam, oder der Kater war ein dummer Feigling und ihre Tochter eine kleine Sadistin, die bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit mit ihm spielen wollte und sein Vertrauen erschlich um ihn dann extra weh zu tun. Feelicitas musste bei diesen Gedanken lächeln und sah ihre unschuldige Tochter zweifelnd an. Wer dachte denn an so etwas?

Nun, egal was sie taten, Belial war immer das Opfer. Nicht das Feelicitas ihrer Tochter was Böses unterstellte, aber wenn Serena zugriff, dann konnte das schon mal zwicken. Das hatte ihre Mutter am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wenn sich Serena in ihren Haaren verfing und einfach mal feste daran zog. Wenn Feelicitas dann lautstark protestierte, fing Serena fast zu weinen an und Feelicitas kam sich wie eine Rabenmutter vor.

Ja, Serena war schon ihre Tochter und naturgemäß nicht so ganz harmlos zu nennen. Sie verfügte jedenfalls über einige recht hinterlistige Anwandlungen. Und experimentierfreudig war sie auch. Andere Lebewesen erschienen ihr recht interessant und deshalb war Belial einfach nicht sicher vor ihr. Wahrscheinlich streichelte sie zu fest, oder hielt ihn am Schwanz fest, wenn er weglaufen wollte. Wie kleine Kinder halt so waren.

Serena entgegnete den Vorwurfsvollen Ton ihrer Mutter recht still und blickte erwartend nach oben. Feelicitas tat ihr den Gefallen und zupfte den zitternden Kater aus dem Regal. Sie setzte sich neben ihrer Tochter in den Schneidersitz. Belial machte eine Leidensmiene, doch er wehrte sich nicht – was auch sehr verwunderlich war, wenn man sich seine anfängliche Aggressivität gegenüber Feelicitas in Erinnerung rief. Na ja, vielleicht hatte Serena da einen besseren Draht, so das er sie nicht kratzte. Wie gesagt, man konnte nicht wissen, wer der Beiden der schlimmere war. Serena schaute leicht verwundert, wegen der unheilverkündenden Miene ihrer Mutter. Ein herzzerreißender Anblick, bei dem Feelicitas das mit der Katze fast wieder vergaß. Aber nur fast, denn Mütter waren nicht bestechlich.

„Dich muss man einfach lieben." sagte sie und ihr Ausdruck wurde weicher, während sie ihren Nachwuchs nachdenklich betrachtete: „Wie kannst du nur so unschuldig gucken, wo ich doch weiß das du der Miau wehgetan hast? War die Miau böse zu dir? " fragte Feelicitas sanft und Serena schien nachzudenken, fand aber keine gute Antwort und kuschelte sich einfach an Feelicitas an. Angewandte emotionale Erpressung im Alter von 9 ½ Monaten, das musste man Serena erst mal nachmachen. Geschlagen strich Feelicitas ihr über ihre schwarzen Babylocken: „Weißt du was dein Opa jetzt sagen würde?" Serena erhob sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er würde sagen, das du einen ganz fiesen Charakter hast. Aber mach dir nichts draus, bei den Eltern ist gar nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen. Warte nur ab, in ein Paar Jahren wirst du das wohl einmal genauso gut wie dein Vater können, nicht wahr? Du brauchst dann nur einen Blick und jeder kriegt Angst vor dir." Serena wusste nicht so recht, was Feelicitas meinte, man sah es ihr an den Augen an, aber trotzdem nickte sie nach einer Weile entschieden und schaute ihre Mutter selbstsicher an: „Ja."

Feelicitas musste grinsen und das brachte Serena dazu in zuckersüßen Babylachen auszubrechen.

„Das glaube ich dir." Sagte Feelicitas: „Aber was machen wir jetzt mit Belial?" Serena blickte auf den unruhigen Kater in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Na wenigstens zeigte sie etwas Schuldbewusstsein, alles andere hätte Feelicitas auch verstört: „Weißt du, Belial hat Angst. Er will nicht mit dir spielen, wenn du ihm weh tust." Erklärte sie geduldig ihrer Tochter und diese krabbelte näher an sie ran und streichelte vorsichtig Belial: „Au-a?" fragte sie leise. Feelicitas nickte: „Du musst ganz vorsichtig mit ihm sein. Sonst macht er bald immer Pipi hinter das Sofa und das stinkt dann. Das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Sie blickte Serena auffordernd an und diese schien total geschockt und betrachtete Belial mit dem puren Mitleid und schüttelte ernst mit ihren Kopf. Feelicitas fand das schon mal einen tollen Fortschritt: „Schau, du darfst ihn nur ganz sanft streicheln." Sie zeigte ihrer Tochter, wie man es richtig machte: „Ei Ei machen, ja?" Serena sah sie mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen an und nickte ernst und tätschelte den Kater mit aller Vorsicht. Feelicitas ließ Belial laufen und knuddelte Serena ab: „Ich wusste doch, das meine kleiner Zuckerspatz das verstehen wird." Serena kicherte und versuchte ihr nachzusprechen, aber das überforderte sie doch etwas. Feelicitas erhob sich und steckte ihre Tochter in den Laufstall. Dann schmiss sie ihr auch ein Paar der rumliegenden Kuscheltiere hinterher: „Serena ich gehe jetzt Weirdy suchen, ja. Du spielst jetzt schön, bis ich wiederkomme und machst keinen Unsinn." Serena nickte und legte ihren Kopf schief. Belial lief gerade an Feelicitas Füßen vorbei und Serena verfolgte ihn mit ihren Blicken.

„Nein, Serena, die Miau will jetzt ihre Ruhe haben, also spiel bitte alleine. Und falls er dich nicht in Ruhe läst, dann sagst du einfach: Weg! Ja, kannst du das sagen? Weg!" bat sie Serena leicht verzweifelt, doch diese schien sie verstanden zu haben: „eg!" sagte sie entschieden und sah richtig grimmig aus. Na ja, das würde schon klappen.

Feelicitas kehrte zur Kellertreppe zurück und stieg hinab. Weirdy war auch hier nicht zu sehen. Also suchte Feelicitas das ganze Haus noch mal ab, ohne Erfolg. Erst als ihr Blick auf die Dachbodenklappe fiel, hatte sie plötzlich eine Ahnung, wo die verschwundene Elfe noch sein könnte.

Der Dachboden war nicht gerade hoch und als Feelicitas sich endlich durch das zahlreiche Gerümpel gezwängt hatte und in einer Ecke das kleine Bettchen aus altem Vorhangsstoff fand blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. In ihren kleinen Bett lag eine leblose Weirdy. Ihr erster Gedanke war, das Weirdy gestorben sein musste. Sich einfach still und heimlich verkrochen hatte und von ihnen gegangen war, doch beim zweiten Blick gewahrte sie mit großer Erleichterung die leichte Bewegung des mageren Elfenbrustkorbes und stürzte zu ihr hin. Feelicitas musste Weirdy mehrmals ansprechen, ehe diese schwach die Augen öffnete und sie mit müden Erschrecken anschaute. Sie schien Angst zu haben, sagte aber nichts.

„Weirdy, was machst du für Sachen?" fragte Feelicitas betroffen und fühlte der alten Elfe über die heiße Stirn und die kalten Glieder.

„Es... tut mir... leid" wisperte Weirdy und man konnte kaum sagen, ob mehr Angst oder Schwäche für ihre Tonlosigkeit verantwortlich waren.

„Das braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun." Versuchte sie die Elfe zu beruhigen, doch diese machte Anstalten aus dem Bett kriechen zu wollen. „Bleib bloß liegen!" Feelicitas drückte die kraftlose Elfe wieder auf ihre löchrige Bettstatt. Weirdy fing an zu husten und ihr magerer Körper schüttelte sich. Schweratmend blieb sie liegen und wirkte sehr teilnahmslos.

„Stirbst du jetzt?" fragte Feelicitas erschüttert und tastete nach dem Herzschlag der Elfe. Diese enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Feelicitas fühlte sich hilflos, sie hatte keine Ahnung von Elfen und noch weniger, was man mit todkranken Elfen machen sollte. Weirdy schien wieder einzuschlafen und so war Feelicitas alleine. In ihrer Panik fiel ihr das Elfenhandbuch ein, welches vergessen in einer Kiste in ihrem Zimmer lag. Wenn irgendwo etwas stand, dann war es in diesen Buch. Fast schon kopflos stolperte sie nach unten und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung.

Sie fand auch tatsächlich eine, doch die war abgrundtief böse. Das letzte Kapitel im Elfenbuch behandelte möglichst grauenvolle Wege um seine ungezogenen und kranken Elfen aus dem Leben zu reißen. Endlich verstand Feelicitas auch den Sinn der abgetrennten Elfenköpfe im Grimauldplace. Und sie ahnte, warum sich die Hauselfe verkrochen hatte, anstatt ihre Herrin mit ihrer Krankheit belasten zu wollen. Doch das kam für Feelicitas nicht in Frage. Sie würde Weirdy nicht sterben lassen oder umbringen. Selbst wenn Weirdy alt war und morgen schon aus Altersschwäche sterben würde, Feelicitas würde sie nicht einfach dort liegen lassen können.

Aber es war gar nicht mal so einfach, die Elfe davon zu überzeugen, das sie sich besser wieder aufpäppeln lassen sollte. Ihrer Herrin blieb nichts übrig, als jeden Tag stundenlang neben der schwachen Elfe, auf dem staubigen und kalten Dachboden zu sitzen, sie zu pflegen und drängend zu überreden in einem wärmeren Raum zu gehen. Doch alles half nichts, Weirdy wollte lieber in ihrem kleinen Zuhause bleiben, selbst wenn es durch alle Ecken und Kanten pfiff. Eine sterbende Elfe kümmerte sich nicht mehr um den schuldigen Gehorsam, doch Feelicitas konnte nichts dagegen machen. Also gab sie irgendwann nach, nötige der Elfe aber heißen Tee und dickere Decken auf. Weirdy ließ sie natürlich machen und obwohl die Hauselfe von der Krankenpflege nicht allzu sehr überzeugt war, so schadete es ihr auch nicht. Feelicitas hatte keine Ahnung was sie haben konnte, hatte aber den Verdacht, das es eine Grippe sein könnte. Jedenfalls hatte Weirdy Fieber und Feelicitas hatte schon Angst um ihre Tochter, doch die wollte sich nicht anstecken und turnte fröhlich bei der alten Elfe herum und zupfte sie, wenn Feelicitas scheinbar nicht so richtig aufpasste, an den Ohren. Doch das schien Weirdy nicht zu stören, stattdessen zeigte sich nach einigen Tagen, in denen Feelicitas bei jeden Besuch die Angst gehabt hatte, die Elfe tot vorzufinden, doch eine Besserung. Weirdy war zwar immer noch zu schwach zum aufstehen, aber sie aß und trank wieder selbstständig und empörte sich über das Verhalten ihrer Herrin und wollte lieber alleine gelassen und vergessen werden.

Feelicitas sah das anders, obwohl die Elfe vielleicht auch alleine wieder gesund geworden wäre. Und so verbrachte sie weiterhin Stunden bei der Elfe und hatte für kaum etwas anderes Zeit. Serena machte es auch Spaß über den Dachboden zu kriechen und sie verschwand in den komischsten Ecken und kam erst wieder, wenn sie überall mit Staub und die Spinnweben bedeckt war.

Feelicitas erkannte, das sie nicht sehr viel von Weirdy wusste und ihre Krankheit zeigte ihr, das sie vielleicht mal ein wenig Interesse bekunden sollte. Weirdy schien dem nicht abgeneigt und erzählte gerne von der Kindheit Nathaniel Deepwoods. Mit erstaunen merkte Feelicitas, das sich ihre Elfe nicht nur gerne bestrafen ließ, sondern auch Übeltäter selber zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte. Nathaniel Deepwood hatte ihr aber nicht dieselben Freiheiten gegeben, wie seine Mutter. Weirdy schien Ulysses Rathburn zu kennen und zu hassen. Sie erzählte Feelicitas von einer ziemlich schlimmen Sache, die sich zwischen Nathaniel und Ulysses in ihrer Kindheit zugetragen haben sollte, bei der einer der beiden fast gestorben war. So langsam verstand Feelicitas, was die beiden füreinander empfunden haben musste, das es später in so einen Hass ausartete. Weirdy schien der Meinung sie hätte das verhindern können, wenn ihr Master ihr freie Hand gegeben hätte.

Feelicitas war froh das ihr Vater Weirdys Maßnahmen nicht guthieß, aber es interessierte sie doch was die Elfe denn in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, das sie so geworden war. Deshalb fragte sie die Elfe nach allen möglichen aus und Weirdy erzählte.

„Warum hat man dich eigentlich Weirdy genannt? Unheimlich, eigenartig, merkwürdig oder verrückt erscheinst du mir gar nicht." Die Elfe schaute überrascht auf: „Mistress Feelicitas, niemand hat Weirdy jemals das gefragt."

Feelicitas überraschte die Antwort, irgendeinen Sinn musste der Name einer Elfe doch haben. „Mich interessiert es aber. Haben deine Eltern dich so genannt, oder deine erste Herrschaft?"

Weirdy kicherte und wirkte plötzlich viel jünger: „Weirdy hat ihre Eltern nie gekannt. Wir waren damals so viele Hauselfen, keiner konnte sagen wer mit wem verwandt war."

„Nein? Aber wer hat sich denn um dich gekümmert, als du klein warst?" fragte Feelicitas leicht entsetzt und malte sich beklommen einen Haushalt voller Elfen aus, bei dem keiner den Überblick hatte.

„Weirdy weiß es nicht mehr. Aber weil zu viele Elfen da waren wurden Weirdy und ihre Geschwister an neue Herrschaften verschenkt, die mit den anderen verwandt waren. So konnte Weirdy es auch nie herausfinden, denn sie sah ihre Verwandten nie wieder." Antwortete die Elfe leicht traurig: „Aber Weirdy weiß noch vom ersten Tag im Dienst ihrer Herrin. Weirdy war drei Wochen alt und durfte Stubenelfe bei der jungen Miss sein. Es war die Mutter von Mistress Amely, die die Mutter von Mistress Nathalie war. Die junge Miss hatte ein so schönes Kleid an. Es war weiß und hatte eine Schleppe. Es war ihr erster Ball und sie war gerade siebzehn Jahre alt. Weirdy mochte ihre junge Miss sofort, doch die Miss mochte Weirdy nicht. Sie sagte Weirdy sei unheimlich, nur weil Weirdy der Miss vorgeschlagen hatte einen unbeliebten Verehrer zu vergraulen. Die junge Miss wollte das nicht und meinte Weirdy sei unheimlich. Außerdem meinte sie Weirdy hätte einen zu großen Kopf, deswegen nannte sie Weirdy so."

Das wovon die Elfe sprach musste fast hundert Jahre her sein, und doch erinnerte sie sich an alles. „Aber Elfen haben nun einmal große Köpfe..." versuchte Feelicitas das Gespräch weiterzuführen und Weirdy lächelte: „Die junge Miss mochte gar keine Elfen. Aber es waren keine anderen weiblichen Elfen für das Zimmer der jungen Miss da und so hat sie Weirdy behalten müssen. Sie hat dann geheiratet und Miss Amely bekommen. Als Miss Amely groß war, ist Weirdy ihre Stubenelfe geworden. Miss Amely meinte Weirdy sei ihre einzige Freundin. Sie sagte nie, das Weirdy böse oder unheimlich war. Und so ist Weirdy mit ihr ausgezogen, als sie mit ihren Eltern den vielen Ärger wegen ihrem Kind hatte. Weirdy hat ihr bei Miss Nathalie viel geholfen, weil sie es selber nicht wollte und konnte. Miss Nathalie hat mit Weirdy viele Verehrer vergrault und noch viel mehr. Sie war eine sehr gute und strenge Miss, die wusste was sie wollte. Aber Miss Nathalie ist trotzdem auch mit siebzehn von zuhause weggelaufen. Niemand wusste, wo sie war und alle waren sehr glücklich als sie Mr. Deepwood kennen gelernt hat und ihn heiratete, bevor sie auch ein Kind bekam. Und als Miss Nathalie dann geheiratet hatte, durfte Weirdy zu ihr ziehen. Weirdy hatte viel Spaß und durfte Miss Nathalie bei vielen Dingen helfen, ohne das Miss Amely es verbieten konnte. Nach vielen Jahren kam ihr Vater, Miss Feelicitas und dann ist Miss Nathalie gestorben. Und so ging das immer weiter bis ihnen und dann zu Miss Serena. Es waren alles ganz wundervolle Kinder, auch wenn sie oft auch diese komische Art hatten, aber Weirdy ist das egal gewesen. Weirdy hat keine eigenen Kinder, also ist sie mit denen ihrer Herrschaft alt geworden und hatte immer nur Arbeit, ihr Leben lang." In der schwachen Stimme der Elfe hörte sich diese traurige Tatsache an, als sei sie total zufrieden damit. Sie schaute auch irgendwie stolz aus. Meine Güte, sahen so alle Lebensläufe von Hauselfen aus? Feelicitas empfand plötzlich tiefen Respekt vor ihrer unterwürfigen aber selbstlosen Mitbewohnerin. Sie hoffte aus vollsten Herzen das die Elfe sich wieder richtig erholen würde und sie ihr dann endlich die Ruhe geben konnte, die das arme Geschöpf sich verdient hatte. Doch Feelicitas wusste, das es nicht leicht werden konnte.

„Weirdy, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir schöne warme Wollsocken stricken würde, damit du nicht wieder krank wirst." Fragte Feelicitas zaghaft. Eigentlich hatte sie heftigste Gegenwehr erwartet, doch Weirdy schaute sie nur mit einen Blick voller Lebensmüdigkeit an: „Das müsst ihr selber wissen, Herrin."

Feelicitas wollte es aber nicht entscheiden, sie wollte es von der Elfe hören.

„In all den Jahren, in denen du nichts zu tun hattest, wirst du es vielleicht nicht gemerkt haben, aber du bist nicht mehr die kräftigste. Du bist sehr alt Weirdy und du hast meiner Familie sehr gute Dienste erwiesen. Ich möchte dir etwas davon zurückgeben. Aber ich werde dich nur freilassen, wenn du es auch möchtest. Du kannst natürlich bei mir bleiben. Doch du darfst nicht mehr putzen und uns alle bedienen."

Die Elfe wirkte erschrocken: „Aber was soll Weirdy denn sonst machen?" fragte sie kläglich. Und Feelicitas musste sich eingestehen, das sie keine Ahnung hatte, was eine Hauselfe machen wollen würde: „Du kannst machen was du willst."

Das verstand Weirdy nicht, sie blickte ziemlich verstört: „Weirdy will sich aber um ihre Herrschaft kümmern."

Feelicitas gab es auf: „Und wenn ich dir befehle einfach weniger zu arbeiten?"

Weirdy blinzelte: „Aber wer soll es sonst machen? Es ist niemand da, der Weirdy unterstützen kann. Das Haus muss sauber gemacht werden."

Das sie keinesfalls wollte, das Feelicitas ihr half, war dieser schon klar. Aber was wollte Weirdy denn sonst? Elfen standen ja nicht einfach so zum Verkauf.

„Soll ich versuchen eine freigelassene Elfe aufzunehmen?" fragte Feelicitas leise, doch Weirdy schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Weirdy mag keine freien Elfen, sie sind eingebildet und unglücklich. Weirdy will eine junge Elfe, der sie etwas beibringen kann. Das würde Weirdy gefallen."

„Aber woher soll ich denn so was finden? Die Deepwoods und Clovers sind ausgestorben, ich weiß nicht an wen deine Verwandten gegangen sind, und ob es überhaupt noch welche gibt. Und ansonsten weiß ich niemanden, der so etwas noch besitzen könnte. Es muss doch durch meine Familie an mich gebunden sein, oder?"

Weirdy nickte und sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus: „Weirdy wird nachdenken. Vielleicht gibt es doch eine Lösung." Sagte sie schließlich ernst.

Feelicitas stimmte ihr zu, nachdenken konnten sie ja, auch wenn es aussichtslos war. Bis sie eine Lösung gefunden haben würden, hieß es erst mal der Elfe Arbeit zu ersparen, ohne das sie es merkte und einschnappte.

Eine Woche später hütete Weirdy immer noch das Bett, obwohl Feelicitas sie fast daran fesseln musste, damit die alte Elfe sich keine Sorgen um den Haushalt machen konnte.

Eigentlich stand es um den auch nicht so schlecht. Feelicitas hatte die Unordnung beseitigt und versuchte selber auf das wichtigste zu achten. Aber für die Maßstäbe einer Hauselfe musste es grauenhaft aussehen, wer weiß ob Weirdy nach ihrer Grippe nicht als nächstes einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde.

Feelicitas hatte an diesen Morgen zusammen mit Serena ein paar Bilder gemalt. Das halbwegs gelungene Portrait, einen Fisch und eine Blumenwiese, die sich später im Wind wiegen sollte. Die Farbe stank ziemlich penetrant, aber zum Glück war es draußen trocken gewesen und so hatte Feelicitas die noch nassen Bilder an die Wäscheleine zum trocknen aufgehangen. Am Mittag war sie wieder hinausgegangen und hatte nachgeschaut, ob man sie wieder reinbringen konnte. Die Bilder waren nicht nur trocken, sie machten auch erste Andeutungen sich zu bewegen. Gerade wollte Feelicitas wieder hineingehen, da dünkte ihr irgendwas merkwürdig und sie blieb stutzend stehen.

Im Hintergarten regte sich kein dürrer Grashalm, aber in einigen Metern Entfernung stand ein dürrer Mann nur schlecht durch ein Gebüsch verdeckt und notierte etwas auf einem Klemmbrett. Wäre eben dieses Klemmbrett nicht gewesen, Feelicitas hätte ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Es schien ein Muggel zu sein und er schien bemerkt zu haben, das er beobachtet wurde und erschrak ein wenig. Feelicitas hätte auf ihr zugehen sollen und ihm klarmachen, das er hier nichts zu suchen hatte, aber im Moment erschien es ihr sicherer, ihre bewegten Bilder wegzuschaffen. Sie trat die Flucht ins Haus an und klatschte geräuschvoll die Türe hinter sich zu. Wie sie schon erahnt hatte, gab sich der Mann nicht damit zufrieden und kurze Zeit später klingelte es an der Eingangstüre. Feelicitas nahm sich ein Herz und öffnete. Vor ihr stand ein wirklich sehr dürrer Mann, dem man nicht nur an der Nickelbrille ansah, das er ein Beamter sein musste.

„Guten Tag, Mein Name ist Fisher und ich komme von der Einwanderungsbehörde. Sie sind wohl Mrs. Snape, richtig?" Stellte er sich vor und versuchte an Feelicitas vorbei in den Flur zu schauen. Feelicitas nickte argwöhnig: „Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie dennoch ziemlich nett. Das machte auf ihn keinen Eindruck: „Könnte ich bitte ihren Mann sprechen?"

Feelicitas erstarrte. Was sollte das heißen? Einwanderungsbehörde und wollte dann auch noch Severus sprechen?

„Tut mir leid, aber mein Mann ist als Lehrer in einem Internat tätig. Sie werden ihn hier nicht antreffen können." äußerte sie höflich. Mr. Fisher nickte bedeutungsschwer und gab ein: „Aha." Von sich und kritzelte etwas auf sein Klemmbrett und stierte schon wieder in den Flur. Feelicitas stellte sich seinen Blick in den Weg: „Aber wozu brauchen sie meinen Mann überhaupt?"

Mr. Fisher schaute sie verwirrt an: „Wie ich schon sagte, ich komme von der Einwanderungsbehörde. Es gab anonyme Hinweise, das ihr Aufenthalt hier durch eine Scheinehe bezweckt wurde. Sie verstehen sicher das man solchen Dingen nachgehen muss. Zudem beherrscht ihr Mann sicherlich mehr von der englischen Sprache, so das er mich auch wirklich verstehen wird." Sagte Mr. Fisher mit herablassender Selbstverständlichkeit und Feelicitas empfand das als unverschämt: „Na hören sie mal. Sie wollen doch nicht etwa andeuten, das ich der englischen Sprache nicht fähig sein soll." Empörte sie sich, doch der Mann gab nur ein kurzes Schnalzen von sich und kritzelte wieder etwas auf seinen Block.

„Außerdem bin ich gebürtige Engländerin seitens meines Vaters und ich bin nur in Frankreich aufgewachsen."

„Wer es glaubt." Murmelte Mr. Fisher und machte irgendwo einen Strich in seine Unterlagen: „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie ich ihren Mann erreichen kann? Ansonsten bin ich gezwungen mein Urteil bei dieser Ansichtsnahme sofort einzureichen."

Feelicitas reichte es: „Ansichtsnahme? Sie waren nicht einmal im Haus drin und haben auch noch nicht gefragt ob sie es überhaupt dürfen. Bevor sie irgendetwas entscheiden, sollten sie erst mal nachschauen wollen, ob ich wenigstens eine zweite Zahnbürste besitze, oder ob ich ganz alleine lebe." Alles half nichts, der Mann schaute sie nur herablassend an: „Lassen sie mich das entscheiden, ich glaube ich kenne die Rechtslage besser als sie. Und selbst wenn sie meinen Ahnung zu haben, wir sind hier nicht in Frankreich."

„Ach ja? Und ich bin nicht illegal hier. Falls ihre Unterlagen stimmen, sollte dort auch unser Kind angegeben sein. Und falls sie Augen im Kopf haben, sollten sie vielleicht auch erkennen das ich ein zweites erwarte. Wo also sehen sie dort die Scheinehe?" fauchte sie zurück.

„Gut, ich kann also wieder gehen." Meinte Mr. Fisher unbeeindruckt und wollte sich schon abwenden. Feelicitas stöhnte genervt auf: „Kommen sie am Samstag wieder. Severus wird dann da sein."

Dann war der Beamte plötzlich sehr nett und verabschiedete sich höflich.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas: **Weirdy stand kurz vor dem Exitus und ich habe es angeblich nicht gemerkt. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?

**Ich: **Nichts schlimmes, aber manchmal übersiehst du das wichtigste. Zum Beispiel was Weirdy gesagt hat, du hättest besser zuhören müssen, dann wäre dir etwas aufgefallen an ihrer Lebensgeschichte.

**Feelicitas: **Sie hat soviel geredet, da kann ich doch nicht alles behalten. Was meinst du denn? Nur weil die Mutter meines Vaters schon mal zu fiesen Streichen neigte und scheinbar jeder ein bisschen komisch war, heißt das doch noch nichts. Es reicht mir schon, wenn ich mich jetzt nach einer kleinen Nachwuchssklavin umsehen darf...

**Ich:** Du hast nicht zugehört, und deswegen brauchen wir wohl auch noch Teil 3, ehe du es verstehst. Du wirst dich so schämen, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst...

**Feelicitas: **Ach ja? Das werden wir dann sehen. Und was soll das überhaupt mit Serena? Du stellst sie ja da, als wäre sie das volle Horrorkind? Die Katze war das alles schuld.

**Ich: **Irgendwie werde ich den Verdacht nicht los, das du gar keine Katzen magst? Du solltest Katzen mögen, aber irgendwie tust du es nicht. Aber Serena hat Weirdy auch an den Ohren gezogen...

**Feelicitas: **Ja und? Kinder-

**Ich: **Kinder machen das so, wolltest du sagen, oder?

**Feelicitas: **Und was soll das eigentlich mit diesen Beamten?

**Ich: **Keine Ahnung, vielleicht solltest du ihn selber fragen?

**Mr. Fisher:** Ich stimme Mrs. Snape zu. Die Ehe besteht bereits so lange, das ist doch unwahrscheinlich und laut Rechtslage...

**Ich:** Die Rechtslage ist mir egal. Es geht nach dem, was in meinen Notizbuch steht und ich in den Handlungsfaden aufnehme. Moment, ich kann es euch beweisen: ...und dann setzte sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. „Oh Severus," stöhnte sie, als sie seine Härte fühlte- ups, falsche Stelle.

**Mr. Fisher:** Ich glaube mir wird schlecht. Sind sie sich sicher, das es nicht doch eine Scheinehe ist?

**Feelicitas:** Ja, ganz sicher! Wird das wirklich vorkommen? Ich dachte, Severus werde ich nie wieder sehen.

**Ich:** Freue dich nicht zu früh, es ist noch alles offen. Und nicht jede meiner genialen Ideen passt hier in diese Geschichte.

**Feelicitas:** Und darüber bin ich auch froh.

**Ich:** Übrigens gibt es ein neues Kapitel von 'Um zu leben bedarf es mehr'. Ich dürft es gerne lesen.

**Feelicitas:** Ich will nicht, das du in meiner Lebensgeschichte Werbung für eine andere machst.

**Ich:** Jetzt sei mal ganz leise, sonst sorge ich dafür, das deine Lebensgeschichte nicht mehr lange andauert. So wenige Reviews wie du einbringst...

**Feelicitas:** Dafür habe ich eine höhere Leserzahl in der Statistik.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	32. 31 Das tödliche Wasser

The darkness arounding us 

**Kapitel 31**

**Das tödliche Wasser**

Feelicitas hatte natürlich direkt fieberhaft einen Brief an Severus geschrieben und ihn mit der Muggelpost abgeschickt. Weirdy konnte sie ja nicht gehen lassen und eine Eule war auch nicht in der Nähe. Je länger Feelicitas darüber nachdachte, hätte sie Belial gerne gegen eine kleine Posteule eingetauscht, aber dann gab es auch Zeiten, wo der schwarze Kater sich schnurrend von Serena streicheln ließ. Also sah Feelicitas auch weiterhin davon ab, das wertvolle Haustier loszuwerden. Doch all der Umwege zum Trotz, hatte der Brief sein Ziel erreicht und am Samstagmittag kam Severus. Feelicitas hatte in den Tagen dazwischen alles versucht, damit der Haushalt wieder lief, doch es war ihr nicht möglich das lange durchzuhalten, denn Serena wollte immer ein Stück ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Feelicitas konnte es gar nicht abwarten, das Severus sich endlich wieder blicken ließ und Serena etwas unterhielt. Doch Severus war nicht gerade bester Laune: „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit!" fuhr er sie statt einer Begrüßung harsch an und rauschte mit grimmiger Miene an ihr vorbei, direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Feelicitas blieb irritiert an der Türe stehen und sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust ihm zu folgen, denn dort wartete Mr. Fisher schon seit zehn Minuten und mehrmals hatte er angekündigt, wieder gehen zu wollen.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten verließ ein ziemlich zusammengestauchter Mr. Fisher eiligst das Haus. Feelicitas war der Unterhaltung fern geblieben und hatte sich lieber zu Serena verkrochen. Zusammen saßen sie am oberen Treppenabsatz und hatten einen sehr guten Ausblick auf den flüchtenden Beamten. Beide mussten sie grinsen, obwohl Serena wohl nicht denselben Grund hatte, wie Feelicitas. Severus klatschte die Türe hinter Mr. Fisher zu und man sah deutlich, das er einmal tief durchatmete. Scheinbar hatte er nicht mitbekommen, das er beobachtet wurde.

Feelicitas war mittlerweile mit ihrer Tochter runtergekommen, ohne das er sie weiter beachtete. Stattdessen betrachtete er weiterhin das panische Verschwinden des Mannes. Feelicitas ließ Serena im Wohnzimmer krabbeln und ging wieder in den Flur und wartete ab. Einen Moment später wandte Severus sich tatsächlich um und schaute sie mit unleserlichen Blick an.

„Wer hat diesen Idioten zu uns geschickt?" fragte sie fassungslos und merkte erst jetzt, das sie das ganze doch ziemlich aufgebracht hatte: „Ist das ein neuer Trick um uns zu kontrollieren? Ist irgend ein Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft nicht einverstanden, das du mit völliger Abwesendheit in diesen Hause glänzt?"

Severus sah sie scharf an: „Du selber vielleicht? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich auf die Vermutung kommen, das du uns selber angeschwärzt hast."

Feelicitas holte schon tief Luft für den Gegenschlag, doch er unterbrach sie, bevor sie einen Ton rausbringen konnte.

„Es steht außer Frage, das du es nicht warst, also versuche erst gar nicht neue Verdächtigungen aufkommen zu lassen, indem du unnötige Rechtfertigungen bringst. Aber wer ansonsten auf diese Idee gekommen wäre, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber vielleicht waren es ja unsere Muggelnachbarn, gemocht haben die mich selber noch nie und vielleicht hat dein plötzlich so umtriebiges Leben der letzten Monate ein wenig Argwohn erweckt. Man könnte neidisch auf dich geworden sein, nicht?"

Feelicitas wurde etwas blasser, denn er hatte wohl Recht. Und zudem beantwortete er damit eine Frage, über die sie sich nicht so sicher gewesen war. Severus wusste natürlich was sie machte. Vielleicht überwachte er nicht jeden Schritt, aber er war informiert, das sie oft nicht zuhause war. Seine Theorie schien glaubwürdig: „Du könntest recht haben. Alle Welt muss denken, ich hätte einen Anderen. Nein, was für ein Skandal, sie werden sich wochenlang die Münder beim Teekränzchen zerrissen haben, bevor sie diesen Einfall hatten." Verkündete sie gespielt entrüstet: „ Aber auch egal. Wird der Beamte jemals wiederkommen?" In Feelicitas Gesicht stand ein plötzlich aufkommendes Grinsen, wenn sie an des Beamtens eiliges Verschwinden dachte. Severus lächelte grimmig: „Nicht zu uns. Ein wirklich penetranter Mensch. Er hat doch tatsächlich nach tiefgreifenden Details unseres Ehelebens gefragt."

Feelicitas fasste sich mit einer Hand vor den Mund um nicht schallend loslachen zu müssen.

„Dann hast du ihm natürlich gesagt, das bei uns jeden Samstagmorgen der Beischlaf pünktlich um Neun Uhr vollzogen wird. Alles andere, wird er wohl nicht glauben." Fragend blickte sie ihn an und biss sich immer noch auf die Lippen um halbwegs ernst zu bleiben.

„Schön das wir einer Meinung sind." Verkündete Severus und löste sich vom Flurfenster: „Aber trotz der musterhaften Auskunft, blickte er noch sehr verwirrt."

„Der Muggel war nicht verheiratet, er hat keine Ahnung was wirklich in anderen Schlafzimmern vorgeht." Erwiderte sie mit hochgezogener Braue. Severus nickte, betrachtete beiläufig ihren schon ziemlich offensichtlich geblähten Bauch und ging an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Feelicitas war ein wenig geknickt. Bis gerade war alles so gut gelaufen und dann brauchte er nur einen Blick um sie wieder in Grund und Boden zu verdammen. Warum waren sie alle Opfer solcher Vorurteile? Und warum hatte sie gerade das Gefühl ihm den Hals umdrehen zu müssen?

Sie folgte ihm und sah, das er Serena erblickte. Er stutzte offensichtlich. Feelicitas bemerkte es mit aufkommender Ungehaltenheit. Erst tauchte er Monate lang nicht auf und dann schien er auch überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben, das auch hier die Zeit weiterlief. Langsam trat er näher und Serena merkte, das sich jemand Fremdes an sie heranschlich und krabbelte mit einem Quietschen hinter den Rock ihrer Mutter und lugte nur vorsichtig an der Seite raus. Severus Blick verdüsterte sich, als er seinen Blick von Serena wandte und in Feelicitas Miene sah: „Was erwartest du? Ich hoffe nur, das du sie hoffentlich noch erkennst." Bemerkte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe eine dunkle Erinnerung wer das ist, ja!", gab er knapp zurück und blickte ihr in die Augen: „Ganz schön groß geworden, und krabbeln kann sie auch schon." Sagte er leise.

Feelicitas japste auf: „Echt? In den dreieinhalb Monaten, in denen du dich nicht hast blicken lassen, soll sie gewachsen sein?" Sie warf ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „Schwer vorstellbar."

Eines war klar, egal was Severus jetzt noch tun würde, sie würde schon noch dafür sorgen, das er kein Bein auf den Boden bekommen würde. Schon alleine für sie selbst. Er war nicht freiwillig hier, sie hatte ihn erst bitten müssen und dann stellte er sich wieder so an, als hätte sie ihm absichtlich einen Bastard unterjubeln wollen. Das nahm sie ihm sehr übel. Wenn er nach all den Monaten aus purer Sehnsucht gekommen wäre, sie hätte sofort alles Negative vergessen, aber so nicht.

Aber eigentlich wusste sie gleichzeitig, das sie sich irrte. Er verachtete sie nicht und seine Blicke waren nicht abwertend gemeint. Das einzigste was sie dazu brachte ihn zu verurteilen, war ihre Wut, die zu ihr sprach. Doch er hatte damit noch am wenigsten zu tun. Außerdem sollte sie ihn mittlerweile lange genug kennen um alle Facetten seines Mienenspieles halbwegs deuten zu können.

Natürlich hätte sie das gekonnt, aber Feelicitas scheute sich davor zu viel reinzuinterpretieren. Also blieb sie bei ihrer Bewertung immer negativer, als es wirklich war.

Wenn er jemanden bis aufs Blut verabscheute, dann sah das bei weiten anders aus, als alle Blicke, die er ihr jemals geschenkt hatte. Sie musste sich nur daran erinnern, wie er immer mit Sirius Black umgesprungen war. Mit dem armen Sirius, dem keiner mehr helfen konnte.

Sein Räuspern brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück: „Feelicitas, ich hatte sehr viel Arbeit und noch viel mehr andere Verpflichtungen. Ich würde dir nicht raten, ausgerechnet jetzt eine Szene daraus machen zu wollen. Wie gesagt, ich habe nur sehr wenig Zeit. Meine Abwesendheit wird sehr schnell auffallen und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, das irgendwer es ausnutzt, das ich kein Auge auf alles haben kann." Sagte er unwirsch und Feelicitas ernüchterte etwas. Was war denn in Hogwarts los? Fast schon beschämte sie ihr Eigensinn. Sie belangte ihn hier, wegen Nebensächlichkeiten und er musste die Welt retten. Aber so schnell wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

„Ja ich weiß, ohne dich bleibt kein Stein auf dem anderen stehen. Du solltest Professor Dumbledore mal wegen einen gehörigen Leistungs- und Familienzuschuss für dein Gehalt bitten. Von all den Überstunden und Wochenenddiensten ganz zu schweigen, damit könntest du reich werden und dich mit uns nach Island absetzen. Dann kaufen wir uns ein Holzhäuschen und züchten Ponys."

Er starrte sie an, als rede sie totalen Irrsinn und Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen: „Was ich eigentlich meine, auch wenn wir keinen Platz für uns am Ende der Welt haben, bleibst du trotzdem noch etwas?" fragte sie bittend, doch es zeigte nicht viel Wirkung.

„ Bitte, Severus. Serena weiß garantiert noch wer du bist, aber sie hat etwas Angst sich wieder mit dir anzufreunden, weil du sie dann doch wieder im Stich lässt. Bleib wenigstens eine Stunde und überzeuge sie davon, das es dir fern liegt, sie ebenfalls einfach zu vergessen. Davon wird die Welt wohl nicht untergehen. Bitte!" Fragte Feelicitas mit noch flehenderen Unterton und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas übertrieben. Er schaute leicht zweifelnd auf seine fremdelnde Tochter.

„Du kriegst das wieder hin, glaub mir, sie lässt sich schnell erweichen, aber das weißt du hoffentlich noch selber. Sie kann übrigens auch reden." Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Severus an, doch keine Reaktion.

Ihre Hoffung sank auf einen Nullpunkt. Bildete sie es sich nur an, oder waren sie ihm mittlerweile wirklich ganz egal? Aber vielleicht lag es ja auch nur an ihr. Vielleicht hatte er gar nicht soviel in Hogwarts und bei Voldemort zu tun. Vielleicht war er nur weg, weil sie ihn mit ihrer Zuneigung und den gleichzeitig so enttäuschenden Entwicklungen, aus dem Haus getrieben hatte.

„Ich lass euch auch alleine." Fügte sie wieder hoffnungsvoller hinzu und ihre Fingernägel stachen in ihre Handflächen um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlimm sie es finden würde, wenn er jetzt zusagte.

Aber er ließ sich immer noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung treiben: „Du könntest auch mir damit helfen, Severus. Weirdy ist sehr krank und ich möchte auch mal wieder alleine ein Bad nehmen ohne mich wie eine Rabenmutter fühlen zu müssen, weil Serena alleine im Laufstall sitzen müsste."

Severus verdrehte die Augen, doch er war nicht richtig genervt, sonst hätte er wohl sofort eine bissige Antwort gegeben. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm auch wirklich, das sie nichts beabsichtigte und sich schnell verzog. Es war kein sehr zuversichtliches Anzeichen, aber zumindest schmiss er sie nicht direkt raus.

„Du willst baden?" fragte er nur leicht irritiert und Feelicitas schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln: „Ja, und das einmal ohne das ich jemanden vor dem Ertrinken bewahren muss und alles in einer Wasserschlacht endet. Du glaubst nicht, was sie mit einer Wanne Wasser anstellen kann, wenn man nicht aufpasst. " Feelicitas wusste, das ihm das letztendlich total egal war, aber die Aussicht Serena ganz alleine zu haben, musste wohl doch lockend sein. Es verletzte sie, aber das wollte sie nicht zeigen. Die Halbmondförmigen Rillen in ihren Handinnenflächen wurden immer tiefer. Was bildete sie sich überhaupt noch ein? Wahrscheinlich würde er sich sofort umdrehen und wieder auf Monate verschwinden, nur weil sie ihn wieder nervte.

Scheinbar musste er aber auch jetzt noch erst überlegen, entschied aber das Feelicitas recht hatte und nickte: „Noch eine halbe Stunde, mehr geht nicht."

Feelicitas wäre ihm am liebsten erleichtert um den Hals gefallen, konnte sich aber beherrschen. Das würde wirklich zu weit gehen, bei dem Glück das sie hatte. Stattdessen stieß sie ein erleichtertes: „Danke!" aus und huschte davon um die Wanne einzulassen und ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Nach einer wundervoll entspannenden halben Stunde wickelte sich Feelicitas in ihr Handtuch und verließ die Wanne. Sie hatte alles andere zu tun, als sich wegen ihrer Trödelei Sorgen zu machen und trocknete sich summend ihre Haare ab. Severus würde wegen fünf Minuten schon nicht sauer werden, schließlich hatte er dann einen Vorwand länger mit Serena zu spielen. Gerade wollte sie sich ihre Bürste holen und da geschah es. Sie übersah die kleine Wasserpfütze, die sich neben der Wanne gebildet hatte, weil ihr immer noch das Wasser die Beine hinablief. Und als sie dann während des Kämmens auf dem Rückweg war um den Stöpsel hinauszuziehen, glitschte sie aus und verlor einfach das Gleichgewicht.

Es war so dumm, doch diese Einsicht bewahrte sie auch nicht mehr davor auszurutschen und ziemlich hart, rücklings auf den Fliesenboden zu landen. Dabei ließ sie leider auch nicht den Wannenrand aus und stieß seitlich mit dem Kopf dagegen. Feelicitas merkte nichts mehr, außer den scharfen Schmerz in ihren Bauch und das stechende Pochen in ihrem Kopf, das jede Regung unmöglich machte und jede Faser ihres Körpers mit Qual erfüllte. Vor ihren Augen war es schwarz und in plötzlicher Panik dachte sie erblindet zu sein. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, welch ein Schock das war, plötzlich nichts mehr sehen zu können. Doch dann verzog sich die Blindheit wieder bei der nächsten Schmerzwelle und ihr blieb die Luft weg und allenfalls konnte sie sich noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden winden, während ein dunkler, schwerer Nebel sich über sie legte, der ihr das denken unmöglich machte.

Sie merkte kaum, das Severus durch ein lautes Geräusch aufgeschreckt in das Badezimmer getreten war, erstarrte und sich hastig neben sie niederbeugte. Aber das er plötzlich da war, bekam sie doch mit und registrierte es mit Dankbarkeit. Es sah wohl nicht gut aus, was er vorfand. Feelicitas hörte wie er zischend die Luft einzog. Sie war zwar halbwegs bei Bewusstsein, wusste aber nicht richtig was passiert war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, das sie blutete. Und zwar recht stark aus der Wunde am Kopf und die Fliesen waren durch ihre Krämpfe schon ziemlich rotverschmiert. Hätte sie es gewusst, wäre sie wohl in Panik verfallen. Feelicitas rechnete mit einer Beule und ihr war das alles hochpeinlich. Doch Severus schien keinen Grund für Spott zu sehen und ignorierte die Tatsachen ihres Anblick, denn das Handtuch hatte wohl nicht wirklich standgehalten. Und als Severus ihr durch die Haare wuschelte und sich kurz das Loch in ihrem Kopf anschaute, war sie noch der Meinung, das ihr Kopf noch das harmloseste war. Ihre Hauptsorge galt dem ungeborenen Kind und es war ihr irgendwie total egal, was Severus davon hielt. Genervt registrierte sie, das er sie versuchte anzusprechen, wo die Situation doch so offensichtlich war. Ihr tat der Bauch weh, er sollte also Hilfe holen und das wollte sie ihm auch begreiflich machen. Er bekam aber keine Antwort. Feelicitas war selber darüber verwundert, warum sie es nicht schaffte. Dennoch versuchte sie seine Hände am Kopf loszuwerden, was sich aber nicht mit ihren Bauchkrämpfen vertrug. Deswegen verkrampfte sie sich nur und gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich. Sie fühlte sich so schwach und das Severus ihre Hände einfach wegziehen konnte und ihren aufbegehrenden Körper einfach auf den Boden presste, ließ Wut in ihr aufsteigen. Was stellte er sich so an?

Severus war wirklich unruhig. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm zeugte davon, das Serena durch die offene Badezimmertür gekrabbelt kam, und er wandte sich ruckartig um.

Feelicitas hatten Severus Berührungen wieder richtig zu Bewusstsein gebracht. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach aufgestanden, aber ihr tat alles weh, doch irgendwie schien der Schmerz von einem zum anderen Moment weit weg zu sein. Feelicitas fühlte sich unbeteiligt, und das Gefühl erschien ihr nicht gerade als ein positives Zeichen. Man hatte sie schon einmal nahe an den Tod gebracht und das hatte sich am Ende auch so ähnlich angefühlt.

Feelicitas merkte mit Schrecken, das Severus plötzlich weg war. Sie stöhnte und machte die tränenden Augen auf. Er hatte sie alleine gelassen, aber Serena war noch da und betrachtete ihre Mutter fragend mit ihren großen grünen Augen und krabbelte langsam näher.

Feelicitas fühlte sich miserabel, doch das ihre Tochter das hier sehen musste, verbannte die Sorgen um sich selbst. Serena rauszuschicken brachte sie nicht übers Herz, noch hätte sie es gekonnt. Und so versuchte sie ihren aufbegehrenden Körper und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und hob eine Hand.

„Ma-ma?" fragte Serena und setzte sich neben sie und stupste ihre Mutter mit einen Finger an.

Feelicitas bekam keinen Ton hinaus und der Schmerz kroch wieder an ihr hoch, so das sie die Lider schloss, aber sie schaffte es Serena kurz an der Wange zu tätscheln, damit diese sich keine Sorgen machte. Als Feelicitas wieder ihre Augen öffnete, erschrak sie etwas. Woher kam das Blut in Serenas Gesicht? Fast verwundert betrachtete Feelicitas ihre Hand, die voller Blut war. Nur schwer dämmerte die Erkenntnis, das sie wohl am Kopf blutete. Und während sie sich noch dumpf wunderte, kam Severus wieder herbeigeeilt. Als er seine beschmierte Tochter sah, zuckte er zusammen, doch Feelicitas verstörter Blick, der ihm musterte, brachte ihn wohl wieder dazu sich zu beherrschen und diesen schrecklich nichtssagenden Ausdruck anzunehmen, den sie hasste. Warum sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt solche Gedanken machte, wusste sie selber nicht, aber irgendwie wurde sie mit dem Blut überall um sie rum, das Gefühl nicht los, das was sehr schlimmes vorging. Severus reinigte Serena mit einen kurzen Spruch. Währendessen merkte Feelicitas mit einiger Bewunderung, das ihr was warmes am Schoß entlang lief und noch bevor sie deswegen richtig in Panik geraten konnte, schien Severus es auch gesehen zu haben, er hockte sich wortlos neben sie, murmelte einen Spruch, der sie wieder anzog und griff um ihre Beine um sie hochzuheben.

Was sollte denn jetzt mit Serena geschehen? Mit eiligen Schritten trug Severus sie schweigend durch den Flur, und da begegnete ihnen die recht mitgenommen aussehende Weirdy. Nur halb bekam Feelicitas mit, das er der Hauselfe die Anweisung gab auf Serena zu achten. Wahrscheinlich war er gegangen um sie aufzustöbern. Immer höher stieg diese komische Müdigkeit und obwohl sie überhaupt nicht wollte, sank sie immer schwerer in Severus Armen zusammen.

Sie mussten wohl rausgegangen sein um zu apparieren, Feelicitas merkte davon aber nichts.

Überhaupt war ihr schleierhaft, das sie sich plötzlich in den Gängen von Hogwarts befanden. War sie ohnmächtig geworden?

Andere Gesichter tauchten um sie herum auf. Madame Pomfrey und es schien noch jemand da zu sein, aber Feelicitas verlor wieder den Kampf um das Bewusstsein und sank tiefer hinab. Sie merkte nur noch, da sie auf etwas weiches gelegt wurde und das Madame Pomfrey Severus wohl sehr lautstark vor die Türe scheuchte: „Nun aber raus hier, Professor!" rief sie und Severus protestierte scheinbar auch lautstark, denn sie konnte ihn gut verstehen.

„Aber ich..."

Vielleicht hatte sie auch ein geschärftes Gehör und würde jedes Flüstern vernehmen. Feelicitas wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ihr war plötzlich alles egal geworden. Und so versank sie bereitwillig in der Dunkelheit.

Feelicitas hasste diese Momente, wenn sie in dem abgetrennten Raum in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts aufwachte. Obwohl sie es mittlerweile besser wissen sollte, erschrak sie sich zu Tode. Es war schließlich ihre erste Erinnerung nach dem sie Voldemort hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ein leerer Raum, der ihr fremd war und eine Situation, die sie nicht bestimmen konnte. Und so dauerte es einen Moment, ehe ihr heftiges Herzpochen aufhörte und sie wieder ruhig atmen konnte. Es war ihr irgendwie peinlich, das sie immer noch Angst empfinden konnte. Früher war das ja noch zu verstehen gewesen, aber heute wusste sie doch, das sich alle nur gut um sie kümmern wollten.

Das brachte sie zu dem Gedanken, was denn geschehen war und dann kehrte auch die Erinnerung zurück. Verwundert schaute sie sich um. Die Sonne schien durch die offenen Vorhänge, also schien niemand mit ihren Tod gerechnet zu haben. Im allgemeinen machte man dann alles dunkel und wachte am Bett ob das schlimmste eintrat. Ihr tat aber nicht einmal ihr Kopf weh und ihr Bauch war immer noch so rund wie vorher, vielleicht waren es also doch keine richtigen Blutungen gewesen, oder Madame Pomfrey hatte ein wirkungsvolles Mittel dagegen.

Kaum dachte sie darüber nach, öffnete sich die Türe und die Krankenheilerin kam herein: „Guten Morgen Feelicitas. Na wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Poppy ziemlich fröhlich und schaute sie neugierig an.

„Hallo Madame Pomfrey." Sagte Feelicitas leiser und richtete sich auf: „Ist alles mit dem Baby in Ordnung?" fragte sie mit einer Spur von Unsicherheit, doch Madame Pomfrey winkte nur ab: „Professor Snape hat schnell gehandelt, also konnte ich euch natürlich retten. Aber wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

Das war ja typisch, Severus erzählte selbst in großer Gefahr nicht, was wirklich geschehen war.

„Ich bin im Badezimmer auf einer Wasserlache ausgerutscht und ich glaube ich muss mir den Kopf gestoßen haben."

Madame Pomfrey nickte, so als ob sie sich das schon gedacht hatte: „Ernste Sache, aber noch schlimmer wäre ein Sturz aus mehreren Metern gewesen. Du hast dir trotzdem den Schädel angebrochen. Zwar konnte ich das heilen, aber du solltest in nächster Zeit vorsichtiger sein. Wenn Professor Snape nicht gerade da gewesen wäre, nicht auszudenken..." Poppy Pomfrey schwieg betroffen und Feelicitas selber verfiel ins Grübeln. Ja, wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sie zwar Serena dabei gehabt, aber wäre höchstwahrscheinlich trotzdem ausgerutscht. Und weil sie nun einmal die Angewohnheit hatte, Serena noch in der Wanne etwas sitzen zu lassen, bis sie sich selber abgetrocknet hatte, wäre wohl ein weiteres schreckliches Unglück geschehen. Serena hätte wahrscheinlich ohne ihre Aufsicht ertrinken müssen. Ein eiskalter Schauer überlief Feelicitas, denn es war nicht nur Gedankenspielerei, es wäre genau so gekommen. Und da Weirdy außerstande war irgendwas zu tun, wäre die auch nicht die Rettung gewesen.

Am liebsten hätte Feelicitas Severus verteufelt, weil er ihr das apparieren nicht beigebracht hatte. Wenn sie sich die letzte Zeit so anschaute, ohne Weirdy wäre sie total aufgeschmissen gewesen, auch wenn apparieren wohl auch nichts mehr nützte, wenn man einen Schädelbruch erlitten hatte. Aber Feelicitas wollte trotzdem nicht davon abgehen, das Severus schuld war.

Madame Pomfrey maß Fieber und ihre Miene wurde nicht gerade strahlender. „Was ist denn, Madame Pomfrey?" fragte Feelicitas alarmiert, doch die Heilerin schenkte ihr nur ein Lächeln, welches die Sorgen darunter nur schlecht verdeckte: „Ich halte dich noch bis heute Abend hier zur Kontrolle. Wenn bis dahin das Fieber weg ist, kannst du wieder gehen, wenn nicht müssen wir andere Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Feelicitas gab sich damit nicht zufrieden: „Welche anderen Maßnahmen?" fragte sie drängend, doch Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir wollen es nicht herausfordern, also denk lieber nicht drüber nach." sagte sie leise mahnend und als sie sich sicher war, das Feelicitas verstanden hatte, legte sie ihr noch tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann weg.

Feelicitas blieb hilflos und alleine zurück. Madame Pomfrey musste ihr doch eine Antwort geben, warum ließ sie sie im ungewissen. Sie bemühte sich ein eisiges Gefühl herzustellen, damit ihr Fieber sank und niemand das Baby dafür verdächtigte. Madame Pomfrey hatte doch gesagt, es sei alles in Ordnung, wieso hatte Feelicitas dann Fieber?

Nur mühsam schaffte sie es sich selber zu beruhigen und sich einzureden, das Madame Pomfrey es bestimmt nicht so erschreckend gemeint hatte. Sie hätte ihr doch ein Beruhigungsmittel geben können? Aufregung war doch sicher auch nicht gut. Aber dann viel ihr auch ein, das sie ja schwanger war und viele Medikamente nicht eingesetzt werden konnten.

Als es endlich Abend wurde, klopfte es an der Türe. Feelicitas hatte eine Ahnung, wer es war und hieß ihn einzutreten. Severus mürrische Miene war ein Anblick, den sie jetzt garantiert brauchen konnte, aber als er sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett setzte, hatte er wenigstens den Anschein, ihr einen weicheren Blick zu schenken.

„Hallo." Sagte sie leicht befangen und Severus erwiderte es mit einen forschenden Blick. Fast als hätte der Schrecken ihres verletzten Anblickes so lange nachgewirkt, das er noch besorgt sein konnte.

„Wie geht es dir, Feelicitas?" fragte er leise. Feelicitas ahnte, das Madame Pomfrey überhaupt nicht wusste, das er da war, sonst hätte sie ihn bestimmt schon unterrichtet.

„Na ja, meinen angebrochenen Kopf hat Madame Pomfrey scheinbar wieder hinbekommen und das Baby ist auch noch da. Aber sie macht sich trotzdem Sorgen, weil ich Fieber habe und wenn das nicht weggeht, hat das irgendwie mit dem Baby zu tun. Sie will dann etwas daran machen." Sagte sie leise und sah ein leichtes Zucken in seiner Miene. Sollte ihn das wirklich kümmern? Es war nicht einmal sein Baby. Warum war er überhaupt da, wenn er doch so viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte. Doch sein nächster Satz hinterließ nur Sprachlosigkeit bei Feelicitas.

„Und wie geht es _dir?" _fragte er noch mal undwenn sie sich nicht täuschte, ging sein Blick haarscharf an ihr vorbei. Feelicitas musste erst mal Luft holen: „Ähm, wie es mir geht? Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube mir geht es schlecht und ich habe Angst, vor dem was Madame Pomfrey vorhaben könnte." Sagte sie zögernd und blickte ihr schüchtern an. Diesen Blick deutete er wohl als schlechtes Gewissen und sein Blick wurde so düster wie die Nacht.

„Wirklich?" fragte er deutlich schärfer und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Feelicitas erwiderte seinen Blick mit aufkommender Wut: „Natürlich, ich bin nicht fähig ein Kind zu töten, noch es töten zu lassen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es meins ist. Es ist mir egal, was du denkst Severus, aber lass dir gesagt sein, in den letzten dreieinhalb Monaten hatte ich genug Zeit um mich mit dem Baby gedanklich anzufreunden. Niemals würde ich es freiwillig abtreiben lassen." Es fiel Feelicitas schwer nicht laut zu werden, denn sie wusste, das Anstrengung nichts war, das sie brauchen konnte. Severus schien das auch zu wissen und hob abwinkend die Hände: „Es hätte ja sein können. Wenn man aus der Wanne fällt ist man entweder ziemlich ungeschickt, oder berechnend."

Feelicitas wusste, er meinte das beschwichtigend, doch in ihren Ohren klang es wie ein Angriff: „Ist es berechnend, wenn man gleichzeitig auch noch einen Schädelbruch und das eigene Leben riskiert? Nichts auf der Welt wäre es wert, sich mit so einen Mittel davor zu drücken, oder?" fragte sie ein wenig zu vorwurfsvoll zurück: „Außerdem war ich schon immer ungeschickt. Wir kennen uns lange genug um solche Dinge zu wissen."

„Gut." sagte er nur knapp: „Bevor Madame Pomfrey kommt, muss ich dir etwas mitteilen."

„Ich auch, aber ich lass dir gerne den Vortritt." erwiderte sie und fühlte sich halbwegs ruhig. Er würde ihr wohl keine schlimmen Eröffnungen machen. Sie war krank, ihr ging es nicht so gut, er musste sie doch schonen.

„Hogwarts ist nicht gerade der Ort, wo du hingehörst." sagte er einfach nur: „Wenn die Situation es nicht heraufbeschworen hätte, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen. Selbst Dumbledore hat mir ans Herz gelegt, das du dich schleunigst entfernen musst."

Er machte eine Atempause und Feelicitas sprach dazwischen: „Ja, aber so wie es aussieht, liegt es an meinen Fieber und Madame Pomfrey, wie lange ich noch bleiben muss, ansonsten würde ich dir ja gerne helfen. Das siehst du doch hoffentlich auch ein, ansonsten solltest du vielleicht Dumbledore fragen ob er es dir erklärt. Denn ich glaube nicht, das der mich einfach so rausschmeißen würde."

„Ja , das glaube ich auch nicht und deshalb bitte ich dich, dich etwas zusammenzureißen und nicht extra lange hier bleiben zu wollen, weil es dir zuhause zu langweilig ist. Ich weiß du bist krank, aber hier ist es zur Zeit gefährlich." Sagte er und etwas mahnendes lag in seinen Ton. Erst wollte Feelicitas ihn wegen ihrer Angestelltheit etwas passendes sagen, doch das Wort _gefährlich_, ließ alle ihre Gedanken vergessen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie: „Hat Voldemort-" Severus zischte, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars. „Hat Er Siebtklässler angeworben, oder was ist los?"

Er betrachtete sie mit einer ziemlichen Mischung, die sie nicht deuten konnte: „Nein, Siebtklässler sind es nicht. Aber über allen liegt etwas, das jeden Tag zum Einsturz kommen kann. Du solltest dann zuhause sein, wo deine Tochter auf dich wartet. Sie fragt außerdem dauernd nach dir."

Gegen ihren Willen merkte Feelicitas, das sie für Serena mehr Neugierde aufbrachte, als für Severus Problem. Hatte er nicht Streit mit Dumbledore? Da war doch irgendwas. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, das sie dazwischen treten könnte?

„Geht es ihr wieder gut, oder hat sie den Schock ihres Leben bekommen?" fragte Feelicitas etwas beklommen.

Severus versicherte ihr, das es Serena gut ginge und das er Weirdy durch einen Trank auch Linderung verschafft hatte, so das diese es auch ohne Hilfe schaffte für Serena zu sorgen.

Das brachte Feelicitas wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Begehr: „Severus, Serena und ich wären gestorben, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst. Stell dir vor, so was ähnliches geschieht noch mal, wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn du mir Apparieren beibringst?"

Er schien einiges dagegen zu haben, doch nach einen langen Blick in ihr Gesicht nickte er dann doch: „Wenn wir nach hause kommen, zeig ich es dir."

Feelicitas konnte ihm nur überschwänglich danken, er verzog zwar die Miene, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, das ihm ihr Vorschlag gerade vielleicht auch recht kam. Vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich erschreckt, das sie fast gestorben war und Serena als Waise zurückließ. Aber es war ihr egal, ob sie ihn dafür wirklich überreden musste oder ob es seine Idee war oder ein wertvoller Gefallen für sie sein sollte. Hauptsache, sie bekam was sie wollte.

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch da hörte man die Türe aufgehen und Madame Pomfrey trat ein: „Was suchen sie denn hier, Professor?" schimpfte sie: „Ihre Frau braucht Ruhe."

„Dann würde ich ihnen raten, sich etwas zu beherrschen und nicht so herumzuschreien, Madame Pomfrey." raunzte Snape unnachahmlich leise zurück und Madam Pomfrey verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. Scheinbar wollte sie ihn nun nicht mehr beachten und kam einfach an Feelicitas Seite und maß wieder Fieber.

„Immer noch etwas zu hoch, aber das wird wohl nur noch die Aufregung sein." Verkündete sie plötzlich munter und Feelicitas fiel ein Stein vom Herzen: „Und die Blutungen? Haben die nichts zu sagen?" fragte sie trotzdem immer noch etwas unsicher. Doch Madame Pomfrey lächelte: „In der Hälfte der Fälle in denen so was geschieht, geht es bis zur Geburt ohne Komplikationen weiter. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ist noch mal alles gutgegangen." Verkündete sie munter.

Jetzt konnte ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen, das hier war ja die reinste Feuerprobe gewesen. Was war schon so ein kleiner Familienfluch, wenn man durch eine kleine aber tödliche Wasserpfütze alles verlieren konnte?

„Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" fragte die Krankenheilerin sie noch, doch Feelicitas musste verneinen.

„Ja, dann kannst du ja eigentlich dich anziehen und wieder gehen. Ich gebe dir noch ein Mittel mit und dann-" Und schon wollte sich Poppy Pomfrey verabschieden.

„Moment!" rief Feelicitas: „Ich brauche sie noch."

„Was ist es denn, Kind?" leicht besorgt wandte sich Poppy Pomfrey noch mal um.

„Können sie mir sagen, was es wird?" fragte Feelicitas mit einen Blick auf ihren Bauch und merkte, das sie unter Severus schiefen Seitenblick rot wurde.

Meine Güte, Frauen interessierte es nun einmal, oder fand er es schlimm, das er nun gezwungen war, dabeizubleiben? Störte es ihn zu wissen, was in ihren Bauch war? Feelicitas war es egal und so ließ sie sich von Madame Pomfrey noch mal näher untersuchen. Es war eigentlich fast genau, wie ein Schwangerschaftstest der Muggel, nur zeigte die Farbe des Teststäbchens nicht an, ob man schwanger war oder nicht, sondern ob Mädchen oder Junge.

Und als ein kräftiges Blau erschien, wurde Feelicitas Herz erst richtig weich.  
„Ein Sohn." flüsterte Feelicitas glücklich: „Ich bekomme einen Sohn."

Und als sie Severus Blick begegnete, sah sie keine Verstimmung, es schien sogar Erleichterung in seinen Zügen zu stehen.

Und vor ihren inneren Auge sah Feelicitas, wie sie den Jungen auch wirklich bekommen würde. Und das mit einer solchen Klarheit, das all die Sorgen der vergangenen Monate wieder von ihr abglitten. Der Zwischenfall musste einfach die Bestätigung sein, das alles gut gehen musste. Es durfte gar nicht anders sein. Und sie konnte auch gar nicht daran denken, das es vor einigen Minuten noch ganz anders aussah. Das war jetzt vorbei und sie vergaß einfach alles.

Severus nahm sie noch am selben Abend wieder mit nach Spinners end. Wenn das Feelicitas nicht so recht gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie noch mal das Gespräch auf die große Gefahr in Hogwarts gebracht, doch die ließ es einfach und freute sich daran, das sie noch lebte und das es ihr gut ging.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Feelicitas aber nicht wirklich Zeit sich zu erholen. Sie war es ja selber schuld, schließlich hatte sie sich Großes vorgenommen. Nur leider hatte sie dabei nich bedacht, das Apparieren wirklich schwer zu lernen war. Severus hielt ihr große Vorträge von Apparierkursen, die eigentlich zwölf Wochen dauern und das es aber Zeitverschwendung wäre so lange zu brauchen. Feelicitas hätte sehr gerne zwölf lange Wochenenden lang mit ihm geübt, doch er ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen wollte er es ihr in sechs Tagen in den späten Abenden beibringen – solange ihm keine Todesserversammlung dazwischen kam. Das er es plötzlich so eilig hatte, verstörte sie. Und spätestens da wusste Feelicitas, das sie es wohl niemals lernen würde.

Es waren keine besonders schönen Tage, vor allen Dingen nicht, weil sie Severus Snape endlich einmal in seiner Rolle als Lehrer richtig kennen lernte und seine Bevormundung auch noch akzeptieren musste.

Sehr gelehrig stellte sie sich nicht an und hätte schon am ersten Tag am liebsten alles wieder hingeschmissen. Sie versuchte es auch nachdem er sie zwei Stunden in Folge nur mit Schmähworten überhäuft hatte. Er meinte, sie sei nicht konzentriert genug, müsse darauf achten, was sie denke und überhaupt könnte es doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein, das sie so etwas simples endlich begreifen würde...

Feelicitas hatte sehr viel Geduld aufgebracht, um nichts was er sagte, persönlich zu nehmen. Aber genug war genug und da halfen ihr auch nicht die positiven Gefühle für ihn. Sie drehte sich einfach um und verkroch sich im Kinderzimmer. Doch er ließ es nicht zu, das sie einfach so aufgab. Zehn Minuten gab er ihr Zeit und als sie dann immer noch nicht wieder bereit war, weiterzumachen machte er ihr nur noch mehr Vorträge.

Diesmal redete er von Pflicht und Verantwortung und Feelicitas hätte ihm am liebsten seine Worte um die Ohren gehauen. Wenn er vor Monaten schon bereit gewesen wäre es ihr beizubringen, dann hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt dafür gehabt es ruhig anzugehen.

Aber seine harschen Worte und das fehlen jeglicher Entschuldigung, nahmen Feelicitas auch so mit, das sie entnervt ihre Tränen wieder abwischte und sich doch noch einen neuen Versuch stellte. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Die Schonzeit war vorbei und sie durfte nicht von ihm erwarten, das er sie jetzt auf Monate hinweg umhegte. So war er nun einmal nicht, und wenn sie es wirklich ernst meinte, dann sollte sie ihn zu nehmen wissen.  
Wenigstens schien es ihm richtig zu gefallen, das sie weitermachte und nicht mehr weinte und er unterließ es sie runterzumachen und je tiefer sie ihn anfunkelte, desto mehr beschränkte er sich auf sachliche Kritik.

Dieser Mann war die reine Zumutung für sensible Seelen, wie sie es eigentlich war. Aber sobald Feelicitas merkte, das er irgendwas aus ihr rauslocken wollte, verzieh sie ihm seine Grobheiten. Severus war keine wirkliche Zumutung, er war vielleicht als Lehrer ziemlich unangenehm, aber man lernte wenigstens was. Und deswegen tröstete sie sich mit dem Gedanken, das er ein Quell der Lebenserfahrenheit sein konnte, aus dem sie gerade mit Muße schöpfen durfte um sich endlich ein dickes Fell zulegen zu können. Das würde ihr in ihrem Leben bestimmt noch mal zugute kommen, wenn nicht sogar im Zusammenleben mit ihm selber helfen.

Zum hundertsten Mal versuchte sie zu apparieren, aber es hatte dann auch nur den Erfolg das sie sich zum fünften mal in Folge dieser Übungsstunde zersplinterte. Doch Severus hegte tatsächlich noch Hoffnungen, das es doch etwas werden könnte. Feelicitas vernahm es mit zunehmender Verwunderung, als sie es hörte.

Solange es ihren Bestandteilen nicht schaden würde, wollte Feelicitas da auch dran glauben. Severus brauchte zwar nur einen kurzen Zauber um sie wieder zusammen zu setzen, doch Feelicitas kam nicht so richtig von ihrer Angst herab. Sich selbst sehen zu müssen, wenn nur die Hälfte ihrer Gliedmaßen da war, bedeutete schon einen großen Schock.

Und obwohl seine Lehrmethode ihr immer noch höchst strittig erschien, und das Tempo und die Ansprüche viel zu hoch waren, sollte Severus recht behalten. In der fünften Stunde schaffte sie es urplötzlich ohne einen Zwischenfall zu apparieren. Und obwohl der Versuch danach wieder durch ihre plötzliche Euphorie daneben ging, bekam sie sogar ein nettes Wort von ihrem Mann. Und er beendete die Stunde sogar frühzeitig und wollte erst am nächsten Tag weitermachen. Feelicitas hatte das Gefühl ihn endlich wieder einmal zufrieden gestellt zu haben und freute sich still und heimlich.  
Sie hätte sich gerne angemessen erkenntlich gezeigt, doch wollte sie ihr Glück nicht übertreiben und so ließ sie es einfach und ließ ihn zurück nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Am nächsten Tag kam er noch und sie brachten noch den letzten Schliff rein, doch Severus schien nicht gerade bei der Sache. Er war ungewöhnlich still und nachdenklich. Zwar sah er auch über die kleinsten Fehler, welche Feelicitas natürlich noch machte, nicht hinweg, aber man merkte deutlich, das er nicht so bissig war wie sonst. Doch was beschäftigte ihn so?

Kurz bevor er sie eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht verließ, blieben sie noch an der Türe stehen und betrachteten sich kurz. Feelicitas wusste, das er in den nächsten Wochen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal von sich hören ließ und es machte sie irgendwie traurig, das Serena bis dahin wohl das Laufen lernen konnte und er auch das nicht mitbekam. Doch irgendwie war nicht die Zeit um es ihm vorzuwerfen und so sagte sie einfach nur: „Mach es gut."

Severus nickte: „Pass gut auf dich, Serena und das Baby auf."

„Das werde ich." Sagte sie sanft und mit tiefer Sicherheit und fühlte sich irgendwie getröstet. Wann hatte er sie schon mal vor seiner Tochter genannt? Wenn das nicht der Beweis war, das er wirklich Angst um ihr Leben hatte, auch wenn der alte Mistkerl es wohl nie zugeben wollte, genau so war es doch. Severus warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu und dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Für einen Moment hatte Feelicitas das Gefühl sie könnte die Welt umarmen, doch schlagartig überkam sie eine tiefe Traurigkeit, als sie ihn die Straße entlang gehen sah.

Und da erkannte sie, das in diesen Moment etwas unwiederbringliches verloren ging. Sie wusste irgendwie, sie würde Severus nie wieder so ruhig diese Straße entlang gehen sehen. Still und mit beklommenen Herzen sah sie ihn nach, während eine einzelne Träne unbeachtet ihre Wange herunterfloss. Vielleicht hätte sie Severus doch weiter fragen sollen, was genau gerade alles vor sich ging. Wer wusste schon, ob sie jemals im Leben noch mal dazu die Möglichkeit haben würde, ihn überhaupt etwas zu fragen? Doch es war zu spät.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas: **Himmel was hast du vor?

**Ich: **Es geht langsam auf das Ende zu, das habe ich vor.

**Feelicitas:** Musst du mich denn direkt halb umbringen?

**Ich:** Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du ausrutscht?

**Feelicitas: **Und Severus hat mich wirklich nackt gesehen?

**Ich: **Ich habe nicht hingeguckt, aber es ist gut möglich. Aber du hast ihn auch schon nackt gesehen.

**Feelicitas:** Ja, und nicht nur ihn.

**Ich: **Spar dir diese Geschichte bis Teil 3. Jetzt würde sie nur überfordern.

**Feelicitas:** Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?

**Ich:** Wenn ich dir das sage, dann zückst du ein Küchenmesser und erstichst mich.

**Feelicitas:** So schlimm?

**Ich:** Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, was der Sommer dir bringen wird...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	33. 32 Feigling und Verräter

The darkness arounding us 

**Kapitel 32**

**Feigling und Verräter**

Drei Monate später...

Es war mitten in einer heißen Nacht im Juni, als laute Geräusche Feelicitas aus den Tiefschlaf rissen. Belämmert richtete sie sich auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Erst dachte sie, das sie sich geirrt hatte und die Geräusche aus ihrem Traum kamen. Ihr Baby bewegte sich wie in den letzten Tagen nur zu oft unruhig in ihren Bauch, und Feelicitas war mehr als gewillt ihr plötzliches aufwachen darauf zuschieben, sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und versuchen weiterzuschlafen. Sie hatte ein wenig Kopfschmerzen und die Nacht war so schwül, das sie sich ganz dösig fühlte. Dann ertönte aber noch mal das Geräusch.

Was immer das war, es kam von unten. Ihre Müdigkeit verflog sogleich und erschrocken fuhr sie auf und zog ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Ein Lumos genügte und sie konnte von der magischen Uhr auf dem Nachttisch ablesen, das es gerade mal 4.10 Uhr war. Mit vor Angst bebenden Herzen, stand Feelicitas auf, ignorierte ihren rotierenden Kreislauf, und ihre von Wassereinlagerungen geschwollenen Füße, die sich schwer anfühlten, und schlich leise aus ihren Zimmer. Der Gang lag ruhig und dunkel da, und wenn es nach ihr ging, sollte es auch so bleiben. Leise rief sie nach Weirdy und diese erschien neben ihr, trug aber schwere Anzeichen von großer Müdigkeit.

„Geh zu Serena und pass auf sie auf!" Wisperte Feelicitas ihr zu und Weirdy nickte tonlos und verschwand. Also ließ Feelicitas, Serena erst mal einfach liegen und schlich einen Treppenabsatz nach unten.

Auch dort war es dunkel, doch kaum hatte Feelicitas sich daran so richtig gewöhnt und den Schemen an der Türe als ihren Mann erkannt, ging das Licht im Eingangsflur an und Feelicitas schloss geblendet die Augen. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte und Severus in der Türe stehen sah, blickte Feelicitas ihn fassungslos und entgeistert an. Er hatte sie mittlerweile auch gesehen und blickte sie ernst an. Mitten in der Nacht unangemeldet hier aufzutauchen, war bestimmt nichts Gutes. Er sah zudem gehetzt und müde aus und Feelicitas erfüllte plötzlich ein schreckliches Gefühl. Irgendwas musste geschehen sein.

„Severus was ist passiert? Was tust du hier?" fragte sie leise und trabte die restlichen Stufen hinab und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab in ihren offenen Morgenmantel, unter dem sie wegen der Hitze nur ein ärmelloses Hemdchen und eine Panty trug. So herumzulaufen machte ihr nichts aus, schließlich interessierte es sowieso niemanden wie sie aussah. Und wenn es wirklich ein Einbrecher gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihr selbst das dickste Nachthemd nichts genutzt. Feelicitas blickte Severus auffordernd an. Sie erwartete eine Antwort, die alles sofort erklären würde und ihre Ahnung entkräftete, er gab ihr aber keine.

Severus starrte sie nur kurz undurchschaubar an, in seinen Gesicht stand ein seltsam harter Ausdruck und er schob sich entschieden an ihr vorbei. Feelicitas wollte ihm entrüstet nach, doch da gewahrte sie eine weitere Bewegung an der Türe und hinter ihm tauchte die Gestalt von Draco Malfoy auf. Sie erkannte Lucius Malfoys Sohn sofort, obwohl sie ihm vor langer Zeit nur einmal gesehen hatte. Es war nicht mehr der Draco Malfoy, dem sie auf Malfoy Manor begegnet war, sondern ein hochgewachsener schlaksiger junger Mann, der eigentlich gar nicht so schlaksig war wie er wirkte. Wie alt war er jetzt? Sechszehn? Siebzehn? Feelicitas vertrieb diesen wirren Gedanken, denn in Draco Malfoys Augen konnte sie den totalen Horror erblicken. Blinder Wahnsinn stand in seinen Blick, er atmete hektisch, als hätte er erst gerade einen langen Dauerlauf durchstehen müssen und seine zaghaften Bewegungen wirkten eine Spur zu ruckhaft. Ob Draco sie überhaupt wirklich sah, war schon fragwürdig. Ein schlimmes Erlebnis stand ihn in die Augen geschrieben.

„Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snape." erwiderte dieser recht tonlos und blickte sich gequält um. Feelicitas wandte sich fragend an Severus: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus? Was sucht ihr hier?" Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern stürzte nur ins Wohnzimmer und dann in den geheimen Anbau. Feelicitas wollte ihm erst hinterher, doch der Anblick von Draco Malfoy ließ sie stutzen. Obwohl er nur drei Jahre jünger war als sie, kam sie sich überlegener vor. Die Türe stand immer noch offen und von draußen kam warme Sommerluft hinein. Trotzdem fröstelte sie: „Könnten sie bitte die Türe schließen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie leicht abwesend und der Junge machte es. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er danach machen sollte und man sah ihm deutlich seine Befremdung an. Feelicitas begann zu ahnen, das ein Großteil von Severus komischen Verhalten wohl daher stammte, das er dem Jungen gegenüber nicht verraten wollte, was zwischen ihm und ihr los war. Nun Draco wusste zweifellos, wen er vor sich stehen hatte, doch was genau das bedeutete, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht irritierte ihr dicker Bauch so sehr!

Feelicitas entschied Severus nachzugehen und nur aus dem Augenwinkel merkte sie, das Draco ihr auch folgte. Severus stand in seinem Arbeitszimmer und durchwühlte krampfhaft Schubladen und Regale. Mit leichten Entsetzen merkte Feelicitas, das in einer Nische ein ihr nicht sehr unbekanntes Kästchen auftauchte. Es waren die bunten Tränke, die sie ihm vor langer Zeit gestohlen hatte und die seitdem keine Rolle mehr zu spielen schienen. Severus hatte sie also die ganze Zeit hier im Haus aufbewahrt. Scheinbar gehörten sie zu den Dingen, die er ganz eilig verschwinden lassen wollte. Feelicitas fühlte sich wie in einen schlechten Film. Sie trat um den Schreibtisch und versuchte Severus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken: „Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie aufgebracht, doch er schnaufte nur, und warf ihr einen höllischen Blick zu, weil sie im Weg stand. Als sie gar keine Anstalten machte, zur Seite zu gehen, packte er sie entschieden an den Armen und schob sie weg: „Kümmer dich um den Jungen." Sagte er leise und deutete ihr das sie rausgehen sollte. Erst wollte Feelicitas erbitterten Protest bieten, doch irgendwas in seinen Blick sagte ihr, das sie vielleicht doch erst mal den Fremden aus Severus Allerheiligsten entfernen sollte. Was immer Severus auch suchte, für die Augen von Draco war es bestimmt nicht geeignet. Im Zuge dessen fiel ihr plötzlich das halbvergessene Treffen mit Narzissa und Bellatrix ein und das darauf folgende Gespräch zwischen Severus und ihr, welches in der verfrühten Geburt von Serena geendet hatte.

Severus hatte gesagt, das Voldemort Interesse an Draco hatte und das irgendwas geheimes vorging. Das war vor 11 Monaten und Feelicitas hatte längst angenommen, das die Sache sich erledigt hatte, doch scheinbar war dem nicht so. Sie standen fast in derselben Situation wie vor einem Jahr gegenüber. Und ein Todesser mehr war im Haus. Feelicitas nickte kurzentschlossen Severus zu und wandte sich an den in der Türe stehenden Jungen.

„Komm mit." sagte sie, und zog Draco leicht am Ärmel mit sich, als sie an ihm vorbeikam. Er folgte ihr und sie führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer. Was genau sie jetzt machen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Der Junge schien sich nicht nur einmal auf die Lippe gebissen zu haben vor lauter Unsicherheit und ein wenig Blut floss in seinen Mundwinkel. Feelicitas zog ein Taschentuch und reichte es ihm wortlos. Erst blickte er sie verwirrt an, doch als sie bei sich auf den Mund deutete, verstand er und merkte selber das Blut und wischte es sich von Mund und Finger ab. Was war nur geschehen? Draco sah so elendig aus, als könnte er etwas zu trinken brauchen. Das er im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann ein offenes Buch war, das von etwas grauenvollen kündigte, brachte Feelicitas dazu den Jungen zu bedauern. Worin war er verwickelt? Der gehörte garantiert nicht hierher, sondern in die Arme seiner Mutter. Nun, dazu war sie sehr schlecht geeignet und so holte Feelicitas eine Flasche Feuerwhisky aus dem Barfach und schüttete ihm ein Glas ein und reichte es ihm. Feelicitas beobachtete seine Miene und sie lag richtig, er stürzte es hinunter, als ginge es um sein Leben und eine deutliche Spur seiner Sprachlosigkeit verflüchtigte sich.

„Noch einen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, wartete aber nicht erst sein knappes Nicken ab, sondern schüttete sofort ein. Er trank den Whiskey, als sei er kurz vor dem Verdursten. Armer Kerl, irgendwie tat er ihr Leid, obwohl sie nicht wusste weswegen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit, setzte er das Glas ab und fasste sich verwundert an den Mund. Scheinbar brannte der Alkohol auf seiner zerbissenen Lippe.

„ Was hast du angestellt, das du mitten in der Nacht von deinen Hauslehrer verschleppt wirst?" fragte sie trocken und betrachtete ihn forschend, doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Draco sah aus, als wäre ihm ziemlich übel und blickte sie fast schon verzweifelt an. Feelicitas wurde es immer unwohler.

Severus kam aus dem geheimen Anbau und trug einen Beutel mit sich, der mit allerlei Sachen gefüllt war.

Feelicitas hätte ihm an liebsten wer weiß was an den Kopf geschmissen, doch immer noch hielt sein Blick sie still. Es wäre unverantwortlich gegenüber Draco Malfoy irgendwas falsches zu sagen. Severus erkannte wohl ihre natürlichen Vorbehalte und schaute kurz auf seinen Begleiter, der immer noch recht grün im Gesicht aussah und dann fiel sein Blick auf den Feuerwhiskey: „Geh ruhig schon vor in den Garten, Draco. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Es dauert nicht lange." Sagte Severus ziemlich freundlich und Draco nickte nur wortlos. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Snape." Wünschte er leise und wandte sich zum gehen. Feelicitas blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher. _Auf Wiedersehen!_

Kaum war Draco weg, widmete sich Feelicitas ganz der Betrachtung des ihres Mannes. Diesmal sparte sie sich ihre Frage, was geschehen war. Jetzt würde er auch von alleine reden, und das tat er auch.

„Albus Dumbledore ist tot." Sagte er und Feelicitas meinte in seinen Ton etwas bedauerndes zu vernehmen. Trotz dessen empfand sie stoßartige Erleichterung, und ließ sich verblüfft auf den Sessel plumpsen: „Oh." Sagte sie nur leise, aber eine dumpfe Leere durchwölkte ihre Gedanken: „Er war alt, sicherlich. Aber... ich verstehe nicht. Hat Voldemort die Schule angegriffen? Seit ihr aufgeflogen? Warum...?" äußerte sie verwirrt. Severus betrachtete sie höchst vorwurfsvoll: „Es war nicht Altersschwäche!" fauchte er ungehalten. Einen Moment dachte sie, es hätte verächtlich geklungen. Natürlich war es schon unwahrscheinlich in diesen Zeiten anzunehmen, das jemand wie Albus Dumbledore friedlich im Bett starb. Doch in Severus Stimme tönte auch eine Art verbitterter Traurigkeit durch. So ganz konnte sie es noch nicht fassen und schon gar nicht konnte sie sich ausmalen, was denn der wahre Grund für den Tod des Direktors war. Severus Blick gab ihr keine Antwort und blieb verschlossen. Durch einen unwillkürlichen Blick nach draußen, sah sie wie Draco Malfoy sich gerade krümmte und sich in eine kahle Hecke erbrach.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Feelicitas verunsichert und machte sich auf alles gefasst. „Was passiert ist? Du hast mich nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich irgendwas habe." sagte er vieldeutig und betrachtete sie finster. Feelicitas fühlte sich ertappt, das hatte sie wirklich durch die ganze Aufregung nicht interessiert. Deswegen überflog sie schnell seine Gestalt, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, fand aber nichts aufregendes: „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie eine Spur zu besorgt, und verriet ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Er schaute sie recht ungnädig an. „Mir fehlt nichts, obwohl dieser vermaledeite Hippogreif Seidenschnabel auf mich eingehackt hat." erwiderte er schließlich ruhig und Feelicitas fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, aber seine nächsten Worte fügten ihr einen Schock zu: „Ich musste Dumbledore töten." Sagte Severus leise und Feelicitas zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast was!" fragte sie mit erschütterten Entsetzen und das Grauen stand in ihren Blick.

„Ich habe wenig Zeit für Erklärungen, sie sind hinter uns her. Aber ja ich habe ihn selber umgebracht, und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Draco hatte vom dunklen Lord, den Auftrag dazu bekommen und heute hat er zusammen mit anderen Todessern Hogwarts gestürmt und Albus Dumbledore, der durch Gift geschwächt war, in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung und als ich dazu kam, konnte ich das Unglück nicht mehr abwenden. Es schien so, als wäre Draco nicht fähig gewesen die Tat auszuführen, aber es gab auch keinen Ausweg mehr, denn zu viele Getreue des dunklen Lords waren zugegen. Ich musste Dumbledores Willen respektieren und es selber tun. Er war der einzigste Mensch den ich... ach vergessen wir das... Ansonsten wäre alles zusammengestürzt. Er wusste selber, das es keine andere Lösung gab, denn ich habe einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Draco beizustehen. So brachte ich Albus Dumbledore unter den Augen der anderen um, und dann sah ich wie seine Leiche, den Astronomieturm herabfiel."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Feelicitas konnte nur leise mit den Kopf schütteln: „Wie konnte es so weit kommen?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Feelicitas. Bald schon wird das Ministerium hinter uns her sein, ich muss jetzt gehen." Sagte er gehetzt und wollte sich mit seinen Sachen zum gehen wenden.

„Aber Draco ist doch noch ein Kind." entkam es ihr und sie sah ihn hilflos an: „Warum muss er mit dir gehen, wenn er doch nichts getan hat? Er würde doch jetzt noch am besten aussteigen können und ihr habt doch bestimmt strafmildernde Umstände für Minderjährige. Aber wenn du ihn mitnimmst, dann wird er wie alle anderen Todesser über ein und denselben Kamm geschert. Und Voldemort wird bestimmt auch nicht begeistert sein, das er seinen Auftrag nicht selber erfüllen konnte."

Severus funkelte sie ungeduldig an: „Du hast keine Ahnung Feelicitas. Er ist vor einigen Tagen volljährig geworden und wer das dunkle Mal trägt, der kann nun keine Gnade mehr erwarten. Mit Dumbledores Tod, wird erst mal alles ins Chaos geraten. Niemand würde sich die Zeit nehmen, lange nach irgendwelchen Beweggründen zu forschen. Du warst doch in Askaban Feelicitas, du hast gesehen, wo er enden würde. Es ist besser, wenn ich ihn direkt zum dunklen Lord führe.

Feelicitas schnaubte, doch es kam nicht aus tiefsten Herzen. So weh die Wahrheit auch tat, Severus hatte recht.

„Du musst hier auch weg, Feelicitas." Sagte er plötzlich und Feelicitas schrak wieder aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir gehen. Severus." Sie entgegnete seinen Blick mit unerbittlichem Ernst und hatte ihre Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.

„Ich will dich auch gar nicht dabeihaben. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Das musst du alleine regeln. Du musst bis morgen hier bleiben und bei der Durchsuchung des Hauses noch da sein. Versteck das Denkarium und wenn die Leute wieder weg sind, packt eure Sachen. Geh mit Serena zu deinen Freunden, und tauch nicht wieder auf, bevor du nicht Nachricht von mir erhältst. Hast du das verstanden? Es wird Ärger geben, wenn du verschwunden bist, aber es ist natürlich unmöglich dich mitzunehmen."

In ihrer Angst, nickte Feelicitas nur zu allem, was er ihr sagte. Danach betrachtete er sie noch einen Moment forschend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich mache alles so, wie du es sagst." Versicherte sie ihm und er nickte kurz und wandte sich ab. Er war schon fast im Flur verschwunden, da fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Nein, warte!" rief Feelicitas ihm hinterher und zur Türe hin drehte er sich noch einmal um. Feelicitas wollte stark und vernünftig sein, doch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht weiterhin unterdrücken. Es war ihr auch egal, was er denken mochte, oder Draco aus dem Garten hören könnte. Feelicitas überwand die paar Meter zwischen ihnen und drückte Severus impulsiv an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Natürlich erstarrte er, das merkte sie sofort und hätte erst gar nicht den leicht entgeisterten Blick sehen müssen. Feelicitas musste unter ihren Tränen grinsen: „Schau nicht so entsetzt, ich mache das nicht zum ersten mal mit dir!" flüsterte sie ihn zu, doch er hatte seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte knapp. Feelicitas wollte ihn um nichts auf der Welt einfach gehen lassen. Sie wusste was innerhalb von Stunden geschehen konnte, und das nicht nur seit Sirius Tod.

Einen Moment dachte sie, Severus wollte sich drängend losmachen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Er schaute sie nur still an. Feelicitas wusste, sie konnte ihn nicht halten, deshalb musste sie handeln. Sie hob eine Hand und spielte leicht gedankenverloren in einer Strähne seines von getrockneten Schweiß verklebten Haares: „Niemand kann sagen, wie es weitergeht." sagte sie leise und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen halbwegs klaren Ton zu geben: „Aber selbst wenn alles im Chaos vergeht, alles verloren sein muss und der Tod und Schrecken umherziehen. Du darfst eines nie vergessen." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, während ihre eigenen wieder stärker tränten: „Wir lieben dich und damit werden wir nie aufhören, egal was du tun musst."

Dann konnte Feelicitas nichts mehr sagen, und eigentlich wollte sie sich nur zurückziehen um ihn nicht zuschauen zu müssen, wie er ging. Doch eine Hand packte sie am Arm, als sie sich abwenden wollte und plötzlich bekam sie einen beinahe verzweifelt zu nennenden kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, der schneller vorbei war, als sie ihn realisieren konnte. Sie starrte Severus leicht betäubt an. Es schien fast so, als glänzten seine Augen etwas mehr, als noch eben zuvor, doch seine Miene hatte sich nicht verändert: „Gib Serena auch etwas davon ab." sagte er verräterisch leise und dann löste er sich ruckartig von ihr und stürmte in den Garten.

Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil hielt Feelicitas Starre an. Dann verfolgte sie die Beiden von der Haustüre aus mit Blicken, während sie sich verstohlen die Lippen betastete.

„Lass unseren Meister nicht länger warten." sagte er kühl zu Draco und dieser zuckte beklommen zusammen, folgte ihm aber, als Severus eilig an ihm vorbeizog. Feelicitas empfand wieder Mitleid mit diesen Kind und wünschte sich, das Severus mehr auf ihn einging. Und doch zeigte sein schroffes Verhalten nur, das Severus Snape es einfach nicht mehr konnte. Er war selber ziemlich fertig, sein Vorrat an Gefühl und Stärke hatte sich erschöpft und zurück blieben nur all die Sorgen und Verantwortungen, die er nun alleine tragen musste. Mit dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore, schien eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen zu sein. Niemand würde verstehen können, wie weit seine Trauer ging und was für Gedanken hinter seinen Augen ihn zutiefst selber verurteilten. Sein Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, das selbst Severus Snape das Ende aller Dinge in nicht allzu weiter Ferne kommen sah.

Bald waren die beiden verschwunden und apparierten noch in der Nähe, so das man ein Plopp hören konnte.

Aber sie schaffte es nicht sich von der Türe zu lösen, selbst wenn draußen nur noch Dunkelheit herrschte und niemand mehr da war, dem man nachblicken konnte. Erst nach langer Zeit, schloss sie mechanisch die Türe und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Severus hatte gesagt, sie musste ihre Sachen packen, aber das konnte sie erst hinterher. Sie musste noch bis zum Morgen warten, bis auch der letzte Ministeriumszauberer das Haus durchgewühlt und wieder verlassen hatte. Sie musste auch noch die Gläser aufräumen, damit niemand dadurch merken konnte, das sie von Severus besucht worden war. Schließlich war sie in der siebenundzwanzigsten Woche, das sie den Whiskey selber getrunken haben könnte, würde ihr niemand glauben.

Das Glas fiel ihr aus der Hand und zersprang am Boden. Feelicitas bückte sich nieder um die Scherben aufzusammeln, aber alles war so sinnlos und das ließ sie verzweifeln. Das einzigste was sie bewirkte, war das sie sich die Finger zerschnitt. Schließlich brach sie einfach unter ihren Tränen zusammen und ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Knien und weinte hemmungslos. Lange blieb sie alleine auf dem Wohnzimmerboden ihres Hauses sitzen und die Stunden zogen dahin. Draußen wurde es langsam hell und leiser Vogelgesang kündigte einen neuen wundervollen Sommertag an. Doch Feelicitas verspürte nichts davon in ihren Herzen. Dort herrschte nur Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Angst vor einer ungewissen, aber überaus dunklen Zukunft.

Feelicitas konnte sich einfach nicht regen, dabei hätte sie nur Weirdy rufen müssen, damit sie die Glassplitter entfernte, aber selbst das konnte sie nicht. Erst als es an der Türe klingelte, horchte sie wieder auf und nahm ihre Umwelt wahr. Da saß sie immer noch inmitten von Scherben und draußen stand womöglich das Ministerium. An neugierige Nachbarinnen glaubte sie selber nicht mehr, seit der Sache mit dem Muggelkontrolleur hatte sie mit niemanden mehr ein Wort gewechselt und wenn es auch nur das Wünschen der Tageszeit gewesen wäre.

Mühsam erhob sich Feelicitas und versuchte ihr bestes zur Schadensbegrenzung. Aber viel konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr ändern. Ihre rotgeweinten Augen würden sowieso alles verraten. Sie strich sich die wirren Haare glatt, schloss ihren Morgenmantel und dann ging sie langsam in den Flur. Warum das Ministerium überhaupt noch klingelte, war schon ein Wunder. Aber selbst die mussten doch wissen, das man hier keine Mörder festnehmen konnte. Feelicitas öffnete die Türe und ihr standen fünf ziemlich militant aussehende Zauberer gegenüber. Und deren Freundlichkeit schien sich schon mit dem Klingeln erschöpft zu haben. Ohne sich vorzustellen rauschte der Erste schon an ihr vorbei und schritt mit gezogenen Zauberstab ins Wohnzimmer. Der Zweite betrachtete sie erst mal von oben bis unten und blieb an ihren Bauch hängen und schien total überrascht, während die anderen drei sich auch an ihr vorbeiquetschten und das Haus durchliefen. Der Mann, welcher noch bei ihr war, war noch jung genug, um selber einst unter Severus Fittichen im Trankkerker gesessen zu haben. Feelicitas war es egal, was sie dachten. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite und blickte sie verachtend an: „Können sie mir vielleicht verraten, was das hier soll?"

„Regen sie sich nicht auf Mrs. ...Snape." sagte er erstaunlich beschwichtigend, jedenfalls war in seiner Stimme kein Ton von Zurechtweisung.

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen?" fuhr sie ihn ungehalten an: „In dieser Herrgottsfrühe stürmen sie einfach hier so rein und reißen das ganze Haus aus dem Schlaf. Was soll das?" fauchte sie. Er wollte gerade etwas beruhigendes erwidern, da glitt sein Blick zu etwas hinter Feelicitas. Sie schaute sich um, dort stand einer seiner Kollegen und er hielt ein paar der Glassplitter in der Hand.

„Sie waren hier." Sagte er nur zu dem Mann, an der Türe, denn Feelicitas mittlerweile als Einsatzleiter ansah. Meine Güte, die wurden auch immer jünger, wenn sie Karriere gemacht hatten.

Ihr Gegenüber schaute sie scharf an: „Sind sie sicher, das ihnen der Grund unserer Anwesendheit völlig unbekannt ist?"

Feelicitas schluckte, aber da wurde die Miene des Mannes wieder weicher. Mittlerweile hatten seine Kollegen den ersten Stock erreicht und es schien einen Aufruhr zu geben, als sie auf Weirdy trafen, deren Anweisung es ja war Serena zu verteidigen.

„Chef, hier ist ne verrückte Hauselfe und ein Kleinkind." gellte eine Stimme herab. Feelicitas wollte sich gerade umdrehen und Weirdy befehlen, das sie keine Angst vor den Männern haben müsste, doch mit eiskalter Gewissheit fiel ihr plötzlich ein, das sie es nicht machen durfte.

Und da verstand sie auch plötzlich warum der Mann vor ihr, sie so bemitleidend musterte. Für sie war sie eine Muggel. Eine Muggelfrau eines Todesser und da sich das widersprach, deutete doch alles an dieser Ehe darauf hin, das Severus Snape sie schwer misshandelt haben musste und sonst keinerlei Verwendung für sie hatte. Ziemlich nahe aneinanderliegende Schwangerschaften rundeten dieses Schreckensbild nur ab. Das hätte Feelicitas noch nicht so schlimm gefunden, es tat ihr schließlich nicht weh, wenn die sich so irrten. Aber natürlich konnte sie jetzt nicht Weirdy durch die Gegend befehlen und der Zauberstab in ihrem Morgenmantel war auch ziemlich unpassend. Denn musste sie bei Gelegenheit loswerden, und am besten auch direkt ihren früheren, den sie nicht mehr nutzte, der aber in einer Kiste neben ihrem Bett lag. Mit eiskalter Klarheit erkannte sie, das es höchst verdächtig wäre, wenn der alte Zauberstab, der bei dem Mord an Valentina Johnson, erbeutet wurde, wieder auftauchte und mit Feelicitas in Zusammenhang stand. Vor ihren Augen sah sie sich schon als heimliche Mittäterin angeklagt und nach Askaban verschleppt, während man Serena in ein trostloses Waisenheim steckte. Und den Sohn würde man ihr direkt nach der Geburt wegnehmen und von seiner Schwester getrennt in ein anderes Heim stecken, damit man sie nie wiederfinden konnte.

Der Mann von der Eingreiftruppe bemerkte ihr plötzliches erbleichen und als sie dann auch noch zu wanken anfing, fasste er sie stützend am Arm: „Mrs. Snape es ist alles gut. Sagen sie uns nur wo ihr Mann ist und dann wird er ihnen nie wieder wehtun können." Bittend blickte er sie an und Feelicitas kamen die Tränen hoch, sie glaubte nicht daran, das sich diese Leute einfach so überrumpeln ließen. Noch bevor sie wieder verschwänden, würden sie die Wahrheit herausfinden.

„Wo ist Severus Snape?" fragte der Mann sie wieder und sein Ton war drängender.

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Feelicitas ein wenig zu auffällig tränenzerflossen und zu allen Überfluss schnufte sie noch theatralisch: „Wenn sie gestatten, würde ich gerne zu meiner Tochter." Flehend sah sie den Mann an. Wenn sie ihn wirklich glaubhaft erzählen wollte das sie an der Seite von Severus Snape, wie eine Sklavin gelebt hatte, dann würde es ziemlich unglaubhaft sein, wenn sie zu viele Widerworte gab. Immer schön höflich, dann würde es vielleicht doch klappen.

Und tatsächlich nickte der Mann.

Als Feelicitas neben Serena im Kinderzimmer stand, waren zwar noch zwei der Eingreifszauberer zugegen, aber diese schienen sich nicht lange an Teddybären aufzuhalten. Feelicitas schaffte es Weirdys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und ihr die Anweisung zu geben, alle magischen Besitztümer ihrer Herrin verschwinden zu lassen, ohne das jemand irgendwas merkte. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zuspät, das Denkarium und den zweiten Zauberstab verschwinden zu lassen. Was für ein Glück, das eine Hauselfe etwas war, das man gemeinhin sofort wieder vergaß. Am liebsten hätte sie Weirdy auch direkt ihren eigenen Zauberstab mitgegeben, doch Feelicitas wusste, das die Elfe eigentlich keinen auch nur berühren durfte. Und wenn es auffiel wäre alles verloren.

Einen Moment noch blieb Feelicitas stehen, doch dann entschied sie die Flucht nach vorne zu wählen. Sie packte Serena und ging wieder nach unten. Den magischen Anbau hatten die Eingreifzauberer immer noch nicht entdeckt. Stattdessen bauten sie gerade die Wasserleitung unter der Küchenspüle aus.

Serena kam in den Laufstall im Wohnzimmer und als Feelicitas sich gerade versuchte unsichtbar zu machen, tippte sie jemand von hinten an: „Könnten wir jetzt miteinander reden?" fragte der Mann, von dem sie nicht einmal den Namen kannte.

„Ja, natürlich." erwiderte sie matt und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Sie fühlte sich total erschöpft und ihre Füße taten ihr wieder weh, von den Paar Metern die sich durch das Haus gegangen war. Monatelang hatte sie keinerlei Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden und dann bekam sie durch den Stress direkt alles zusammen. Am besten sollte man das wohl ignorieren.

„Ihr Mann war eben hier, richtig?" wurde sie gefragt. Nach einen kurzen Zögern entschied Feelicitas einfach zu nickten. Vielleicht würden wieder ein Paar Tränen helfen, aber leider bekam sie gerade keine raus: „Er kam und hat Sachen mitgenommen." Erwiderte sie leise.

„Was für Sachen?" fragte der Mann sanft, aber fast schon krankhaft interessiert. Feelicitas stieß das ab und am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, das Severus sich einen Pyjama und seine Zahnbürste geholt hätte. Stattdessen versuchte sie wieder zu schluchzen: „Ich weiß es doch nicht. Es war irgendein Zauberzeug. Ich habe doch keine Ahnung von so was."

Zufrieden war der Mann nicht, aber wie es schien dachte er jetzt wirklich, es mit einer ziemlich dummen Muggelfrau zu tun zu haben.

„Und wo ist er dann hingegangen um es zu holen?" fragte er einschmeichelnd sanft. Feelicitas blickte unsicher auf, aber da sah sie schon Weirdy durch den Flur laufen, und die Hauselfe machte eine Miene, als sei ihr Auftrag bereits erledigt. Nun, dann würde es wohl nichts mehr machen, den geheimen Anbau zu verraten.

Kurze Zeit später tummelten sich alle fünf Zauberer im Anbau, fanden aber rein gar nichts. Feelicitas hielt derweil Ausschau nach einen guten Versteck für ihren Zauberstab, es war aber gar nicht so einfach, wenn fünf andere Menschen, einen nicht aus dem Augen ließen.

„Was hat Severus denn gemacht?" fragte sie schüchtern: „Er wollte es mir nicht sagen." Fügte sie erläuternd hinzu, denn sie meinte, das wenigstens einer der Blicke die sie trafen, eine Spur von Misstrauen trug.

In den folgenden Zehn Minuten bekam sie einen ziemlich unglaubwürdigen Bericht davon, was ihr niederträchtiger Gemahl getan haben sollte. Sie bemühte sich ziemlich betroffen zu reagieren, doch scheinbar war das nicht die angemessene Reaktion für eine ungeliebte Ehefrau und wieder bekam sie schräge Blicke.

„Wo sagten sie noch, haben sie ihren Mann kennen gelernt?" fragte sie einer der Männer und warf einen unhöflichen Blick auf ihren dicken Bauch. Feelicitas wusste, sie hatte noch gar nichts dazu gesagt, aber natürlich würde sie alle Fragen beantworten: „In Frankreich habe ich ihn letzten Winter kennen gelernt. Dann bekam ich das Kind und er hat mich geheiratet."

Mittlerweile war wieder der Anführer der Eingreiftruppe zugegen: „Sagen sie mal, was hat sie dazu bewogen mit einen Magier anzubändeln?"

Feelicitas warf ihn einen unschmeichelhaften Blick zu, das er nicht direkt nach Severus gefragt hatte musste wohl nur an seiner guten Erziehung liegen.

„Wissen sie, Magier sind auch nur Menschen." Sagte sie knapp und merkte, das einige sich von dieser Antwort beleidigt fühlten.

„Zuerst wusste ich es nicht, aber als ich es herausfand, war es nicht schlimm. Ich hatte auch mal Magier in der Familie." Fügte sie kurzentschlossen hinzu, vielleicht würde das einige Unstimmigkeiten verdecken.

„Ach tatsächlich?" bekam sie nur zur Antwort. Mittlerweile hatten die Ministeriumsleute das ganze Haus durchforstet, aber nichts gefunden. Feelicitas hatte schon die Hoffnung, das sie nun einfach wieder gehen würden, doch dem war bei weiten nicht so.

„Nun, Mrs. Snape, sie verstehen sicher, das wir das Haus und Vermögen beschlagnahmen müssen, oder?"

Feelicitas blickte den Mann verwirrt an: „Beschlagnahmen? Und wohin soll ich bitte schön gehen? Ich habe ein Kleinkind und bin hochschwanger, auf der Straße zu leben ist da wohl ausgeschlossen."

Empörte sie sich, doch obwohl der Anführer vor ihr ein betretenes Gesicht machte, hörte man doch aus einer anderen Ecke: „Vielleicht sollten sie putzen gehen, das werden sie ja wohl noch können."

Als sie sich umwandte, entgegnete sie den Blick eines der Männer. Die herabwürdigende Antwort musste nichts heißen, aber ein unguter Verdacht kam ihr in den Sinn. Vielleicht waren auch unter den Ministeriumsangestellten Getreue Voldemorts. Das würde auch erklären, warum immer noch dieses Misstrauen herrschte, wenn sie behauptete eine Muggel zu sein. Schließlich musste doch auch der letzte Wissen, das sie zaubern konnte. Das, oder man behandelte sie nur so, weil die magische Welt an sich, was gegen Muggel hatte.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da sah sie, wie der Anführer seinen Zauberstab zog.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an: „Ist noch irgendwas, das ich wissen sollte?" fragte sie argwöhnig und blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Er nickte auch noch: „Nun, wir müssen sicherstellen, das sie nichts an sich genommen haben, und unter unseren Augen rausschmuggeln." sagte er leise und Feelicitas Augen wurden größer: „Sie wollen eine Körperdurchsuchung machen?"

„Ja, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. So steht es nämlich in unseren Vorgaben." Erwiderte er aalglatt. Feelicitas schluckte und wusste, das sie schleunigst den Zauberstab loswerden wollte. Vorsichtig tastete sie hinter sich, aber da war nichts, außer die Fensterbank und eine alte Topfpflanze.

Sie hätte sich selber für ihre Dummheit ohrfeigen wollen. Die Topfpflanze war doch das beste Versteck.

„Natürlich habe ich etwas dagegen!" protestierte sie lautstark, während sie verstohlen den Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, in den Blumentopf schmuggelte. Hoffentlich sah es unverdächtig aus. „Wenn sie das machen müssen, dann holen sie gefälligst eine Frau her, von ihnen lass ich mich nicht anpacken.

Der Mann musste lachen: „Tut mir Leid, Mrs. Snape. Bei uns Magiern müssen wir nur einen Spruch anwenden, ich werde sie schon nicht anfassen müssen."

So was ähnliches hatte Feelicitas sich schon gedacht, aber ein wenig Aufregung machte unachtsam. Also ließ sie es einfach über sich ergehen und bald kribbelte es auf ihrem Körper. Aber der Zauberstab blieb im Blumentopf.

Scheinbar waren sie aber immer noch nicht zufrieden. Feelicitas nahm Serena zu sich und ging hastig ein paar Sachen packen. Wenn sie mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie alles sorgfältig schrumpfen können, doch so blieb ihr nichts andere übrig, als nur das wichtigste mitzunehmen. Ein Paar Kleider von sich und Serena, das wichtigste Spielzeug und das Muggelgeld aus dem Küchenschrank. Nicht das sie rechnete, es brauchen zu müssen, aber man überwachte jeden ihrer Schritte, es wäre verdächtig gewesen, wenn sie das einfach so zurückließ. Kurz bevor Feelicitas das letzte mal aus dem Kinderzimmer trat, kamen ihr die Tränen hoch. Natürlich setzte man sich nicht einfach aus die Straße und lieferte sie dem Nichts aus, schließlich würde sie sofort bei den Evonshares unterkommen können, trotzdem ging wieder eine Phase ihres Lebens zuende. Ob sie jemals in ihren Leben wieder ein eigenes Haus und die dazugehörende Rundum Versorgung haben würde?

Doch so weit wollte sie erst mal nicht denken, wenn die Zeit dafür kam, dann konnte sie sich weiter Gedanken machen. Schnell wischte sie ihre Tränen ab und ging dann wieder nach unten, um die Katze einzufangen. Weirdy begegnete ihr im Flur und weil gerade keiner der Männer in der Nähe zu sein schien, wagte Feelicitas sie leise anzusprechen: „Wir treffen uns da, wo wir uns zum ersten mal wiedergesehen haben Weirdy." Wisperte Feelicitas und Weirdy wollte gerade nicken, da fiel ein Schatten über sie. Feelicitas sah auf. Der Mann, der ihr geraten hatte putzen zu gehen, war gerade aus dem Badezimmer getreten und hielt den störrischen Belial im Arm. Es war ein dicker ungepflegter Typ und in seiner Miene war zu sehen, das er mitgehört hatte. Wenn nicht sogar absichtlich: „Denn suchten sie doch, oder?" sagte er und betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Feelicitas riss ihm den Kater aus der Hand und steckte Belial in den Korb. Sie wollte sich gerade an ihm vorbeidrängen, da ertönte seine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken: „Die Elfe wird hier bleiben müssen. Sie gehört zum Besitz von Severus Snape und ist somit beschlagnahmt."

Feelicitas drehte sich um und blickte ihn erschrocken an: „Was soll das heißen?"

„Na ja, in der Ministeriumskantine wird sie sich bestimmt gut machen. Die haben immer einen Mangel an flexiblen Hauselfen. Die meisten beschlagnahmten Elfen sitzen nur heulend herum und trauern ihrer Herrschaft hinterher. Aber diese scheint ja selbst einer Muggel zu gehorchen." Dabei sah er sie so fies an, das Feelicitas wusste, das sie enttarnt war. Es gab nur noch einen Weg die Wahrheit zu leugnen und die sie verzweifelt anstarrende Weirdy zu retten: „Weirdy gehört mir." Sagte sie einfach und der Mann nickte mit einen fiesen Lächeln: „Das weiß ich. Ich weiß auch noch einige andere Dinge." Sagte er und schaute sie an, als würde es ihm einen Heidenspaß machen sie zu ärgern: „Deswegen gibt es jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder lassen sie jetzt alles stehen und liegen, sind still und bleiben bis zum Abend hier, oder ich werde den anderen sagen, was hier vorgeht und dann endet diese Elfe vielleicht nicht nur vor, sondern im Suppentopf." Er sah sie fragend an und Feelicitas erbleichte: „Wer sind sie?"

„Namen tuen hier nichts zur Sache, Mrs. Snape. Vertrauen sie mir einfach, dann wird alles ohne Zwischenfälle erledigt sein." Sagte er und hatte einen ziemlich gespielt freundlichen Ton drauf. Feelicitas ahnte, das ihr Gedanke wohl gar nicht mal so falsch gewesen war. Vor ihr stand ein Todesser, und er hatte etwas mit ihr vor.

„Was... warum soll ich bis heute Abend bleiben?" fragte sie leise und doch entgegnete sie seinen Blick. Er lächelte wieder recht widerlich: „Wir durchsuchen heute noch das Haus von unten bis oben. Natürlich werden wir nichts finden, aber so steht es nun einmal in unseren Vorgaben. Gegen sechs Uhr werden die anderen Feierabend machen und ich werde mich freiwillig für Überstunden anbieten. Ich bin noch neu in diesen Job, man wird diese Aufgabe garantiert an mir hängen lassen. Und wenn alle weg sind-" er verstummte, denn jemand ging über den Flur. Leider beachtete sein Kollege sie nicht weiter und verschwand im Obergeschoss.

Unwohl wandte sich Feelicitas ihm wieder zu. „Wenn alle weg sind, werden wir uns auch bald zum gehen wenden. Und wir werden alles so machen, wie ich es sage. Am besten setzen sie sich gleich zu ihrer Tochter und lesen ihr etwas vor. Zwischenfälle wären sehr bedauerlich. Mein Auftrag lautet sie Unbeschaden mit ihren Kind abzuliefern, von der Unversehrtheit der Elfe und der Katze war aber keine Rede. Verstanden?"

Feelicitas nickte und fragte sich, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder rauskommen sollte.

„Ich wusste doch, das sie vernünftig sein werden. Sie werden schon heiß erwartet, Mrs. Snape."

Feelicitas verstand entgültig, aber dieses ewige Mrs. Snape ging ihr auf die Nerven. Und weil sie so genervt war, entschied sie sich für den Angriff nach vorne und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte: „Was will Voldemort von mir?"

Ihr Gegenüber machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, als wollte er sie schlagen, doch Feelicitas duckte sich und so kam er ihr nicht zu nahe.

„Halten sie den Mund!" spie er sie außer sich an, Feelicitas bemerkte es mit einen Grinsen: „Warum?" fragte sie sanft: „Dürfen sie ihn etwa nicht so nennen?"

Sie sah deutlich die Befremdung in seinen Blick. Er erwiderte nichts, stattdessen zog er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab. Doch Feelicitas musste nicht lange schauen, um zu merken, das es ihr eigener war. Er grinste gehässig: „Das war eine wirklich schlaue Idee, zugegeben. Aber wenn man sie so betrachtet, dann kommt man schnell darauf, das sie eine der Frauen sind, die auf die Idee kommen, Zauberstäbe in Blumentöpfe zu stecken."

Dabei blickte er mit hochgezogener Braue auf ihren dicken Bauch und Feelicitas reichte es. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr wehren. Sie funkelte ihn an, konnte aber nicht verleugnen, geschlagen zu sein. Und so ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Zwei Stunden vergingen und Feelicitas wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie heute überhaupt nicht machen wollte, dann war es von Voldemort eingesammelt zu werden. Aber was konnte man tun?

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, hatte sie einen Plan. Sie stand auf und suchte Weirdy: „Pass auf das Kind auf!" sagte sie laut und steckte ihr einen Zettel hin, auf den sie: _Ich brauche meinen alten Zauberstab_, geschrieben hatte. Weirdy nickte und verschwand entgegen ihrer Anweisung im Nichts.

Feelicitas ging weiter durchs Haus und fand den Anführer wieder: „Ich weiß jetzt, wo Severus seine Sachen versteckt hat." sagte sie und auf ihren Gesicht lag ein Grinsen.

Natürlich hatte sie danach volles Gehör, doch zuvor, wollte sie etwas anderes loswerden: „Wissen sie eigentlich, das dieser dicke Typ mit dem Fettfleck auf dem Umhang eben gesagt hat, das er sich langweilt? Er meint er hätte lieber etwas zu tun, als dumm rumzustehen."

Die Augen ihres Gegenübers wurden größer: „Ach, hat er das?" fragte er leicht säuerlich. Feelicitas tat so, als würde es sie nicht interessieren: „Ja, das hat er. Aber ich wollte ihnen ja sagen, wo Severus seine verbotenen Sachen eingebuddelt hat."

„Eingebuddelt" fragte der Mann und sie nickte bedeutungsschwer: „Ja, er hat mal in einer Nacht, ein riesiges Loch in den Garten gebuddelt und was vergraben."

Der Anführer der Eingreiftruppe rannte fast schon hektisch an ihr vorbei.

Genau zehn Minuten später, stand der Todesser im Garten und schaufelte missmutig unter Aufsicht seines Vorgesetzen ein Loch. Warum sie das nicht mit Magie machten, gab Feelicitas doch zu denken. Aber sie es sich damit, das der Vorgesetze einfach ein Exempel statuieren wollte. Wenn man so jung war und schon die Verantwortung trug, musste man schon ein wenig Respekt von den Älteren Untergebenen verlangen.

Weirdy kam an ihre Seite und steckte ihr verstohlen den alten Zauberstab zu. Feelicitas nickte als Antwort, schaute sie aber nicht an. Stattdessen ging sie in den Garten: „Haben sie schon etwas gefunden?" fragte sie den dicken Todesser mit zuckersüßer Unschuld. Er blickte sie nur düster an, doch der Blick seines Vorgesetzten ließ ihn wohl davon Abstand nehmen, ihr die Schaufel über den Kopf zu hauen: „Nein, leider noch nicht, Mrs. Snape." sagte er vieldeutig.

Feelicitas wandte sich wieder zum gehen und tat zum ersten mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder etwas, das Voldemort ihr beigebracht hatte. _Accio, mein neuer Zauberstab!_ Dachte sie angestrengt und nachdem sie es dreimal versucht hatte, bewegte sich etwas aus dem Umhang des dicken Mannes und ihr rutschte der zweite Zauberstab in die Hand. Erleichtert registrierte Feelicitas, das niemand es bemerkt hatte und zugleich war sie froh, das es geklappt hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn es daneben gegangen wäre und irgendwas in Brand geriet. Jedenfalls war das passiert, als sie das erste Mal einen ungesagten Zauber versucht hatte.

Bevor irgendwer merken würde, das ihm etwas fehlte, zog sie sich ins Haus zurück und packte wieder ihre Sachen. Natürlich wurde sie aufgehalten, von einen der Männer. Er war recht dürr und klein.

„Ach, das geht schon in Ordnung." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln: „Ich habe das gerade mit ihren Chef geregelt. Und meine Hauselfe soll ich auch mitnehmen." fügte sie etwas nervös hinzu. Der dürre Mann schaute recht verwirrt: „Ihre Hauselfe? Ich wusste gar nicht das Muggel auch Elfen haben." sagte er und wirkte dabei etwas zerstreut.

„Muggel haben auch keine, aber ich sagte doch, das ich Magier in der Familie hatte. Die haben die mir vererbt, als ich Severus heiratete." Verkündete sie im Brustton vollster Überzeugung und drückte Serena und den Katzenkorb näher an sich.

Doch der Mann nickte und sie durchfuhr eine Stoßwelle der Erleichterung. „Na, dann gehen sie mal." Sagte er immer noch leicht zerstreut. Feelicitas nickte Weirdy zu, diese verpuffte und war verschwunden. Dann nahm Feelicitas die Beine in die Hand und machte, das sie wegkam.

Doch schon kurz nach dem sie das nächste Haus erreicht hatte, hörte sie, das jemand hinter ihr etwas rief. Sie schaute sich nur kurz um, und sah drei der Männer hinter sich herlaufen. Sie riefen ihr zu, das sie noch ein Paar Fragen hätten. Feelicitas konnte das gut verstehen, aber sie würde ihnen diese Fragen wohl schuldig bleiben müssen. Natürlich machte es keinen Sinn schwerbeladen und hochschwanger vor den Eingreifzauberern weglaufen zu wollen. Aber Feelicitas stand ja noch ein viel besseres Mittel zur Verfügung. Sie schlug sich in den nächsten Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern und dann holte sie ihren neueren Zauberstab heraus und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem klopfte ihr das Herz, wenn sie daran dachte mit ihrer Tochter, der Katze und dem ungeborenen Kind apparieren zu müssen. Sie wusste, sie konnte es, aber da hatte immer Severus neben ihr gestanden und seine Anwesendheit beruhigte ungemein. Jedenfalls hatte er die Macht besessen sie wieder zusammen zu zaubern, wenn etwas schief ging. Vielleicht hing auch eine Appariersperre über dem Gebiet und es würde gar nicht funktionieren. Doch für solche Gedanken, hatte Feelicitas jetzt keine Zeit, man hörte schon das Trampeln von drei Paar Füßen.

Sie atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen, presste ihre Sachen und das Kind an sich und dann machte sie sich bereit zum apparieren.

Und spätestens als sie den wilden Farbenwirbel durch ihre geschlossenen Lider sah und in der Ferne noch einen enttäuschten Ausruf des Verdrusses hörte, wusste sie, das es geklappt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht zersplintert, sie war auf den Weg nach Schottland, mitten hinein in den Wald von Lerwick.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Feelicitas: **Was für ein Leben. Keine Zwanzig Jahre alt, Mutter von zwei Kindern und hochschwanger mit dem dritten. Der erste Freund ein Entführer, der zweite Freund tot, der eigene Mann ein Mörder, der ehemalige Geliebte ein Mörder und ehemaliger wahnsinniger Sadist... Was willst du mir noch antun?

**Ich: **Einiges. Aber hiermit habe ich nichts zu tun, ehrlich. Das habe ich nicht geschrieben, das war jemand anderes.

**Feelicitas:** Wer war das?

**Ich:** Ähm, wenn ich dir sage, das du nur in einer FF-welt lebst und deine Realität gar nicht real ist, was würdest du mir dann antworten?

**Feelicitas:** Du lügst doch!

**Ich: **Ich? Nie!

**Feelicitas:** Meinst du Weirdy wird durch den Stress wieder krank?

**Ich: **Um Weirdy würde ich mir da keine Sorgen machen. Übrigens, das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte für diesen Teil.

**Feelicitas: **Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Ich werde bestimmt den Rest meines Lebens im Wald von Lerwick verbringen und mich verstecken, oder?

**Ich: -**

**Feelicitas: **He, warum lachst du so hysterisch? Sag mir sofort, was im nächsten Kapitel geschieht!

**Ich: **Niemals! Du wirst noch ein Paar Tage warten müssen, dann weißt du es.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	34. 33 Verloren

The darkness arounding us 

**Kapitel 33**

**Verloren**

In Schottland war das schönste Wetter, das Feelicitas je dort gesehen hatte. Sie war am Rande des Waldes, jenseits der Spazierwege gelandet und um sie herum waren nur Bäume, deren Blätter in Licht der Mittagsonne funkelten. Dadurch leuchtete im ansonsten so finsteren Wald, eine unwirkliche Helligkeit, das man fast annahm, sich gar nicht mehr in der Realität zu befinden. Ein warmer Duft von Blättern und nahem Wasser hing in der Luft und Feelicitas wurde direkt vom Anblick ihrer zauberhaft anmutenden Umgebung gebannt und für einen Moment kam es ihr vor, als sei sie im Reich ihrer Feenverwandtschaft gelandet. Aber nur für einen Moment, dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Träumerei und dachte wieder an die Realität.

Hastig setzte sie Serena und den Katzenkorb ab und suchte nach eventuellen fehlenden Gliedmaßen, die durch die Apparation entstanden sein konnten. Severus hatte ihr so eingeschärft, das sie auch auf die kleinste Kleinigkeit achten musste, denn schon ein fehlender Zehennagel konnte schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Doch scheinbar hatte Feelicitas wirklich alles richtig gemacht, und so ließ sie sich erleichtert neben Serena auf den kühlen Waldboden plumpsen und atmete erst mal tief durch.

Irgendwie fühlte Feelicitas sich komisch. Erst in der vergangenen Nacht hatte der Mann, den sie am meisten zu lieben glaubte, ihr eröffnet, das er den weisesten Zauberer der gesamten Zaubererwelt umgebracht hatte, dann wurde mit der Beschlagnahmung des Hab und Gutes, der Lauf ihres Lebens total zerstört und zuletzt war sie beinahe auch noch von irgend so einen miserablen Todesser, der niedersten Art, zurück in die Hölle und an die Seite des dunklen Lords verschleppt worden.

Und trotzdem saß sie hier zusammen mit Serena in einen friedlichen Wald. Und anstatt das der Himmel Tränen über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt vergoss, oder das eine schwere Finsternis über das Land zog und vom Triumph des Bösen kündete, schien einfach die Sonne.

Irgendwie verstand Feelicitas nicht, wie alles kommen konnte. Sie gab sich die Schuld daran, zu unachtsam gewesen zu sein. Wenigstens hatte sie einfach über einige wichtige Geschehnisse hinweg gesehen, obwohl sie wusste, das es so nicht aus der Welt geschafft wurde. Das Severus etwas ausheckte, das wusste sie schon sehr lange, aber sie hatte irgendwie akzeptiert, das er es ihr nicht sagen musste. Vielleicht weil Feelicitas Angst hatte, das es auf irgendeine verquere Art doch wieder mit ihr selber zusammenhing, vielleicht auch, weil es ihre friedliche Welt störte. Die Ruhe, welche sie im letzten halben Jahr erfahren hatte, war so schön gewesen, das sie sich schon dran gewöhnt hatte und alles unangenehme möglichst ausblendete.

Immer wieder sagte sie sich, das Dumbledores geplanter Tod nun wirklich nichts mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu tun hatte. Aber im nachhinein hätte sich Feelicitas gewünscht, das Severus es ihr anvertraut hätte. Wenigstens das mit dem unbrechbaren Schwur, dessen Sinn sie immer noch nicht so ganz verstand. Aber so vertrauensvoll war ihre Beziehung zueinander leider nicht, das konnte man auch bei all den Fortschritten, die sie gemacht hatten, nicht verleugnen. Sie selber war ja auch nicht das beste Vorbild. Feelicitas war mehr als traurig, trotzdem konnte sie keine wirkliche Trauer entwickeln. Über keines der Dinge, die geschehen waren. Sie konnte es noch nicht so ganz begreifen. Dumbledore, den sie immer sehr gemocht hatte war tot durch Severus Schuld und Severus war ein Mörder durch Dracos Versagen bei Voldemorts Auftrag. Das schöne eigenständige Leben, welches sie sich gerade aufgebraut hatte, lag in Scherben vor ihr und sie selber stand erneut auf der Suchliste beider Seiten.

Es war deprimierend, und Feelicitas wollte auch nicht so richtig darüber nachdenken. Im Moment hatte sie erst mal wichtigeres zu tun, als an Severus Snape zu denken, oder an den Vorgängen zu verzweifeln. Immerhin ging es Serena, dem Baby und ihr gut und sie waren unbeschadet entkommen, obwohl die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, das sie noch an diesen Abend vor dem dunklen Lord stehen sollten. Was hatten sie doch für ein Glück gehabt.

Mit einen schweren Seufzen ließ Feelicitas sich zurückgleiten und legte sich auf den Boden, Serena kroch an sie heran und kuschelte sich an den dicken Bauch ihrer Mutter und nuckelte am Daumen. Jetzt waren sie hier in Sicherheit, und eigentlich sollte auch alles gut sein. Aber Feelicitas konnte nicht so richtig erleichtert sein. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, das sie nur an sich, die Kinder und ihr verlorenes Leben dachte, anstatt sich Gedanken zu machen, was der Mord ihres Mannes für weitreichende Folgen haben würde. Feelicitas musste sich selber eingestehen, das sie wohl total selbstsüchtig sein musste, das ihr ihre eigene Welt wichtiger war, als die Lawine, die losgetreten wurde und die sich über die Zaubererwelt ergießen würde. Vielleicht hatte der sprechende Hut Recht gehabt und sie hatte nicht nur diesen mitfühlenden Hufflepuffteil in sich, sondern auch einen guten Schlag von Slytherin. Oder es kam von ihrem Umgang, wer konnte das schon wissen? Feelicitas versuchte sich ernsthaft traurige Gedanken zu machen, welch ein Chaos in Hogwarts herrschen würde und was alle über Severus denken mochten, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich Mitgefühl zu entwickeln. Sie konnte es nicht richtig verstehen. Aber ihr kamen andere Gedanken, und darunter war auch die Frage, was hätte sie tun können, wenn es die Evonshares nicht gäbe.

Sie hätte versuchen können nach Frankreich zu gehen, um bei Adelaide und Maurice Unterschlupf zu finden, die wohl immer noch bei Tante Betsy waren. Aber die Kinder wären dort nicht lange sicher, schon bald würde man sie aufspüren. Natürlich hätte Feelicitas auch zu ihrer Großmutter gekonnt, aber nach dem monatelangen Schweigen, das sie trennte, würde Feelicitas Serena und das bald kommende Baby, dort nicht einfach mit guten Gewissen zurücklassen können.

Denn genauso sah ihr erster Plan für den Moment aus. Serena konnte nicht bei ihr bleiben, oder besser gesagt, Feelicitas konnte Serena nicht in ihrer Nähe lassen, denn Feelicitas selber war nicht gewillt, sich bis zum Ende aller Tage zu verstecken. Voldemort wollte etwas von ihr, und die heutige Beinaheverschleppung hatte aufgezeigt, das es in den Zeiten, die nun kommen würden, sehr schlecht war Kinder bei sich zu haben. Denn darauf kam es ihm wohl an. Voldemort würde wohl alles mit ihr machen können, wenn er Serena als Geisel hätte, und das musste man verhindern. Feelicitas glaubte nicht daran, das er ihrer Tochter etwas tun würde, denn ihre Geburt war ja sein Werk, trotz dessen wollte sie es nicht herausfordern. Und solange sie schwanger war, würde sie ihm auch nicht gegenübertreten. Wenn einmal ein neues Zusammentreffen stattfinden würde, dann sollte es nur zwischen ihm und ihr alleine sein. Und dann würde sich herausstellen, ob ihm immer noch irgendwas an ihr wichtig war, oder ob nur noch ihre Kinder von Belang sein sollten. Und Feelicitas hatte überhaupt keine Angst vor der Antwort. Tief in ihren Inneren kannte sie die Wahrheit, doch im Moment machte es keinen Sinn darüber weiter nachzudenken.

Serena kicherte plötzlich und Feelicitas schaute überrascht auf. Da Serena halb auf ihren Bauch lag, spürte das kleine Mädchen natürlich auch die heftigen Tritte des Babys. Feelicitas entschied, das es langsam Zeit wurde aufzubrechen und erhob sich.

Einige Minuten später, als sie schon ziemlich nahe am Haus der Evonshares waren, bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Normalerweise müsste ihr schon längst Lemony über den Weg gelaufen sein, aber nirgendwo war auch nur eine Spur von ihm. Beklommen malte sie sich alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien aus. Und dann fiel ihr auch wieder ein, das sie seit fast einen halben Jahr keinen Brief mehr bekommen hatte. Sie blieb stocksteif stehen. Der Wald war ruhig, die Sonne glitzerte, am Himmel zogen süße kleine Schäfchenwolken dahin, aber alles deutete darauf, das etwas geschehen sein musste. War es eine Falle, in die sie gerade lief? Hatte Ulysses sich soweit verraten, das jemand das Heim der Evonshares auffinden konnte? Ihre Gedanken rasten, und obwohl sie wusste, das es unmöglich war den Zauber über den Haus zu brechen, fiel ihr plötzlich eiskalt ein, das es doch möglich war. Egal ob man so gescheit war und Lemony zutraute ein Geheimnisverwahrer zu sein, oder nicht. Wenn das Pferdegeschöpf bei einen Angriff zu Tode gekommen war, brach der Zauber von selbst und das Evonsharehaus erschien. Was für eine Sicherheitslücke, und doch so wahrscheinlich. Die Angreifer mussten ja hellauf begeistert gewesen sein, alles auf dem Präsentierteller geliefert zu bekommen. Feelicitas wusste einen Moment lang nicht, ob sie besser ganz schnell wieder gehen sollte, oder sich wirklich wagen durfte nachzuschauen. Nur weil sie sich gerade so komische Gedanken machte, musste noch längst keine Katastrophe geschehen sein. Vielleicht war Lemony einfach das Wetter zu warm und er schlief irgendwo, wo es kühler war. Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich entgültig entschieden und beschleunigte ihre Schritte Richtung Haus.

Alles sah so aus, wie immer. Es lag eine friedliche Stille über der Lichtung. Der Garten blühte und drohte aus allen Nähten zu platzen, es sah sauber und ordentlich aus und wenn man ganz aufmerksam lauschte, hörte man außer dem leisen summen von umherfliegenden Bienen auch ein wiehern aus dem nahen Stall. Wenn auch alle verschwunden waren, Liams Wallach Sully, war noch an Ort und Stelle.

Also doch kein Unglück. Tiefe Erleichterung durchströmte Feelicitas Herz, und eine unendliche Dankbarkeit erfüllte sie, das es noch Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt gab. Voldemort schien einen Triumph zu haben, aber deswegen hatte er noch nicht das ganze Land unter seiner Kontrolle.

Doch die Unsicherheit schwand erst ganz, als Feelicitas nach dem Klingeln an der Türe, Schritte vernahm und ihr Klee öffnete: „Charley, da bist-" verkündete sie munter, verstummte aber, als sie Feelicitas sah und nach einen kurzen Blick in Feelicitas Augen schien sie sofort zu erkennen, das etwas ganz schlimmes geschehen war. Und das Wissen kam nicht nur vom Anblick des dicken Bauches.

Und genau diese instinktive Teilnahme, brachte Feelicitas dazu sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Sie ließ Serena runter, stellte den Katzenkorb ab und umarmte Klee. Und dann hörte man lange Zeit nur noch ihr schluchzen. Klee wusste wie man tröstet, deswegen harrte sie einfach still aus und strich Feelicitas gedankenverloren über die Haare, stellte aber keine Fragen.

Nach ein Paar Minuten versiegten Feelicitas Tränen und Klee löste sich etwas von ihr und zupfte eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht: „Was ist geschehen Feelicitas?" fragte sie leise. Feelicitas schaute sie an, und hätte es ihr am liebsten nicht gesagt, doch in Klees Augen stand ein so flehender Blick, das Feelicitas es nicht länger über sich brachte, alleine alles ertragen zu müssen.

„Severus hat Albus Dumbledore auf Voldemorts Befehl hin umgebracht." Stieß sie gequält hervor. Klee entgegnete ihren Blick ziemlich ruhig. Obwohl es überhaupt nicht die Zeit dafür war, fiel Feelicitas auf, das Klee keine Miene bei der Nennung von Lord Voldemort verzogen hatte. Endlich sagte sie etwas: „Armes Kind, das irgendwas vorgeht, habe ich schon geahnt, aber das es so weit geht, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Und das sagte Klee mit so einen verhaltenen Schmerz, das Feelicitas ziemlich ernüchterte: „Klee, wo sind eigentlich die Männer?" fragte sie argwöhnig und Klees Miene verriet das etwas ernstes im Gange war: „Weißt du das nicht? Wir haben es dir doch geschrieben."

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe seit Januar keinen einzigen Brief bekommen. Synaile selber redet auch nicht mehr mit mir. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, was ist denn bei euch los? Geht es euch nicht gut?" fragte sie ängstlich, Klee aber drückte sie noch mal an sich: „Liam und Charley sind nicht da. Sie sind auf der Suche nach Lemony. Er ist vor einigen Wochen einfach spurlos verschwunden und sie sind natürlich dem direkt nachgegangen und suchen alle Wälder Schottlands nach unseren Freund ab, finden aber nichts. Irgendwas geht vor, Lemony würde doch nicht einfach so weggehen. Er war vorher schon so komisch und schwermütig, hat aber mit niemanden darüber geredet. Wir wissen nicht mehr ein noch aus, wo er sein könnte, oder ob etwas geschehen ist." Klee verstummte.

Feelicitas konnte es nicht fassen, was konnte Lemony nur gehabt haben? Das er entführt worden ist, glaubte sie eigentlich nicht, noch unterstellte sie Klee solche Gedanken. Himmel, die Welt geriet ins Wanken.

„Komm erst mal rein, Liebes." Sagte Klee mit einen verhaltenen Schniefen und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne ab.

Natürlich hatte Feelicitas nichts anderes vor, sie nahm den Katzenkorb auf und folgte Klee und der krabbelnden Serena in die Wohnung.

Ein Paar Stunden später, hatten sie von einander auch die letzten Einzelheiten erfahren. Feelicitas hatte ihr von Severus plötzlichen Auftreten und dem folgenden detailliert berichtet und von Klee wusste sie, das diese auch keine Ahnung hatte, was Liam und Charley gerade machten und wo sie waren.

„Ist schon komisch, wohin uns unser Leben geführt hat. Wir sitzen jetzt hier, unsere Männer sind verschwunden und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es weitergeht." beendete Klee ihre Erläuterungen: „Wenn das nicht ein Grund ist, das du entgültig hier einziehst."

„Macht es dir wirklich nichts aus, wenn ich hier bleibe?" fragte Feelicitas leise und Klee schnaufte: „Damit habe ich schon seit unseren ersten Treffen gerechnet. Liam hat mir einiges erzählt, was er von deinen Mann weiß, und trotzdem meinte er, das du ziemlich glücklich mit deinen normalen Leben wärst und dich deswegen nicht gemeldet hast. Aber unter uns Frauen gesagt, ich habe ihm das nicht geglaubt. Das du niemals zu diesen Mann passen würdest, war mir immer klar. Eigentlich hätte ich dich schon vor Monaten vor unserer Tür erwartet. Ich hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet, das du ein weiteres Kind bekommst. Hatte Liam etwa recht?"

Feelicitas wusste erst nicht, was sie sagen sollte, ohne große Offenbarungen zu machen: „Vielleicht habt ihr beide Recht und Unrecht. So schlimm ist Severus nicht. Nein, sag nichts, er hat viele böse Dinge in seinen leben gemacht und erst gestern jemanden ermordet. Ich werde aber das nicht einbeziehen können, denn das er so ist, wusste ich vorher und habe es ignoriert. Jetzt hat es sich bestätigt und doch sind meine Gefühle nicht plötzlich weg. Ich weiß, ich sollte ihn vergessen, aber ich kann es nicht. Denn ich habe bei weiten schlimmeres erlebt, als mit Severus Snape zusammenleben zu müssen und es hätte viel schlimmer werden können. Natürlich ist es nicht optimal und uns trennen trotz besten Willen miteinander auszukommen tiefe Gräben. Aber man konnte sich dran gewöhnen, und ich glaube so sieht er es auch."

Klee schaute etwas verwirrt, aber sie schien es richtig verstanden zu haben: „Das Kind ist also nicht von ihm, oder?" fragte sie leise und Feelicitas empfand Überraschung. Wie konnte Klee das herauslesen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Auch wenn ich mir heute wünsche, das ich mir schon damals über meine Gefühle klarer gewesen wäre, damals war ich es halt nicht und dann habe ich einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht."

Sagte sie traurig und Klee nickte langsam: „Nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst, Feelicitas, solange du es nur auch wolltest. Du musst es mir nicht sagen ob es stimmt, aber ich kann mir denken, welchen Charme du verfallen bist."

„Wirklich?" fragte Feelicitas zögernd und sah sie vorsichtig an, doch Klee nahm es völlig ruhig auf: „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie das zwischen euch gelaufen ist. Liam hat mir gesagt, das du Ulysses hergelockt hast. Es gab nur zwei Wege um ihn so unvorsichtig werden zu lassen, das er sich in den Wald traut, der an den ehemaligen Wohnort von Liam und mir angrenzt. Entweder hast du Gewalt angewandt, oder er war blind vor Begehren, so das er nicht mehr klar nachgedacht hat. Ich kenne Ulysses, also weiß ich auch, was eher der Wahrheit entspricht." Erwiderte Klee und lächelte.

„Weder noch, er hatte nur Panik, weil Voldemort ihm befohlen hatte mich zu schwängern, ich mich aber bis dahin noch zierte." antwortete Feelicitas schließlich leise und Klee zuckte bei ihren Worten unangenehm zusammen.

„Aber letztendlich hat er es mich nicht spüren lassen. Es geschah im völligen Einverständnis. Ich dachte, du würdest total schockiert sein." Fügte sie hinzu, doch Klee trug es mit Fassung und schien über etwas anderes reden zu wollen: „Wir sind mal im fünften Schuljahr zusammen gegangen."

Feelicitas musste erst mal tief durchatmen: „Bitte was?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, davon wissen nicht viele, denn es war eine kurze Sache. Wir haben uns vorher immer gehasst und im zweiten Schuljahr konnten wir nicht zusammentreffen, ohne das danach jemand verflucht wurde. Das ging immer reihum, irgendwer wurde immer angegriffen und musste gerächt werden. Das wir uns nicht umgebracht haben war alles. Aber Ulysses und ich waren ein Paar. Im vierten Jahr, hatte er Miriel um den Finger gewickelt und als sie dann wieder in Frankreich war, hatte er es plötzlich auf mich abgesehen. Ausgerechnet auf mich. Er hat mir sogar meinen ersten richtigen Kuss gegeben. Aber wir waren zu verschieden und er wollte direkt mehr. Ich habe ihm aber nie diesen Wunsch erfüllt und so hat er sich von mir abgewandt. Ich wollte nie, obwohl ich doch den Hauptpreis bekommen hatte. Nicht die schöne, tolle Miriel, mit ihren weichen Herzen, von der jeder träumte, hat er weiterhin gewollt, sondern mich.

Es ist nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Jahre später, nachdem das mit Liam und so geschehen war, habe ich mich gefragt, ob vielleicht alles anders geworden wäre, wenn ich ein wenig freier gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hätte er es dann nicht so persönlich auf uns abgesehen. Nathaniel hasste er immer, Liam hasste er wohl weil er mich bekommen hatte und er zu Nathaniel hielt. Und natürlich auch, weil der Wahnsinn an Ulysses nagte. Auch mich konnte er deswegen nicht in Ruhe lassen, schließlich habe ich ihn abgewiesen. Aber Miriel hat er immer in Ruhe gelassen, was schon sehr verdächtig war. Sie war Nathaniels Frau, aber irgendwas an ihrer Art musste ihn wohl abgehalten haben irgendwelche Rachegelüste für sie zu entwickeln. Du hast viel von ihr, aber trotzdem solltest du aufpassen." Klee verstummte und Feelicitas nickte überwältigt: „Und wer war sonst noch so zusammen?" fragte sie leise und Klee wurde wieder heiterer: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welch ein Beziehungskarussell wir damals hatten. Irgendwie hat es jeder mal mit jeden versucht. Liam mochte mich schon immer, aber für mich war er nur mein bester Freund. Viele Mädchen wollten ihn haben, aber niemand außer mir bekam ihn wirklich, obwohl er Miriel schon nahe stand. Nathaniel hatte jedes Jahr eine andere unglückliche Liebe. Im ersten Jahr war es Rubeta Cox, die starb. Zum ende des Zweiten Jahres, war es Amaryllis Milano, die aber was gegen seine Eule hatte. Im dritten Schuljahr war er in mich verliebt, aber ich wollte nicht. Im vierten Schuljahr war es zwar andersherum, aber da hatte er schon Miriel und dachte nicht mehr an mich. Miriel hat aber zumindest damals noch nicht viel von Monogamie verstanden. Aber du kennst ja ihr Elternhaus, was will man da erwarten?"

Klee grinste und Feelicitas musste ihr zustimmen. Egal was alle immer behaupteten, Klemencia Evonshare war gar nicht so verkrampft.

„Na ja, das ist halt so. Im fünften Jahr haben sie sich geschrieben, durften sich aber nicht sehen. Und im sechsten Jahr sind sein Vater Allen und Synaile aneinandergeraten. Allen meinte Miriel würde Nathaniel unglücklich machen. Synaile meinte Nathaniel würde Miriel in die Knechtschaft der Ehe zwingen und es herrschte das pure Chaos. Liam sagt immer es war wie Romeo und Julia nur mit Happyend, du wirst schon wissen was er damit meint.

Wie fast jeder andere Junge, hatte Liam Miriel auch verehrt, aber das durfte er auch. Nur mein Bruder Charley war da völlig frei von. Er hatte mittlerweile etwas besseres kennen gelernt. Er hat es mal geschafft drei Schwestern gleichzeitig als Freundinnen zu haben, mir graust es noch heute, wenn ich daran nur denke wie sie das gemacht haben. Wegen denen ist er auch mal von zuhause abgehauen. Die drei Humperschwestern waren die Schulschönheiten und jeder hat ihn deswegen beneidet. Dann haben sie ihn abserviert und Charley schwor den Frauen ab und hat sich an den berühmtberüchtigten Lindsey Abnoba gehängt. Du weißt schon, der mit der Katzenzucht. Hauptsächlich natürlich um ihm seine nicht sehr platonische Dauerfreundin Effrata Riley abspenstig zu machen, obwohl Lindsey ihn all die Jahre über haben wollte. Es war so was wie ein kleines Geheimnis, jeder außer Charley wusste es. Dann hatte er aber Effrata. Sie und Charley sind sich sehr nahe gewesen und im sechsten Jahr entschlossen sie, das sie sogar im Sommer heiraten wollten, sobald Charley volljährig geworden wäre. Man hat es natürlich verhindert, was im Nach hinein ein schwerer Fehler war. Aber wir haben ihn eben immer unterschätzt und nicht so richtig ernst genommen, und wie es kommen musste, hat sich das bitter gerächt."

Sie verstummte und Feelicitas sah, das sie weinte: „Was ist aus deinen Bruder geworden? Fragte sie sanft.

„Nicht jetzt Feelicitas. Wir müssen uns um uns kümmern und nicht um die Vergangenheit. Ich werde es dir einmal erzählen, aber nicht heute." Klee klang fast verzweifelt, doch Feelicitas konnte es akzeptieren.

„Wirst du meine Kinder aufnehmen Klee?" Feelicitas beäugte Klee unsicher, ihr Gespräch hatte eine andere Wendung genommen, aber das Thema mussten sie bereden. Klee seufzte: „Du bist uns wie eine Tochter, die wir nie hatten, und Serena ist für uns wie eine Enkelin. Darauf zu hoffen, das Charley uns irgendwann mal eine Familie präsentiert habe ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, also werde ich natürlich mich um deine Kinder kümmern, falls etwas geschieht. Aber soweit muss es nicht kommen."

„Ich weiß, aber man sucht mich, " Feelicitas merkte, das sie selber ein wenig verzweifelt klang: „und bis das Kind kommt, kann ich nicht weg. Aber ich kann nicht bleiben, aber die Kinder kann ich nicht mitnehmen. Ich will sie nicht weiter gefährden. Wenn du auf die Kinder aufpasst, dann würde ich dir für immer dankbar sein..."

Klee schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf: „Denkst du ich würde euch einfach vor die Türe setzen? Du bleibst mit deinen Kindern hier Feelicitas. Ich habe keine Ahnung was du weißt und was du vorhast, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, das du wieder gehst." Verkündete Klee strikt und sah ziemlich ernstzunehmend aus.

Feelicitas sah sie erstaunt an: „Klee du stellst dir das zu einfach vor. Nichts wäre vernünftiger, als sich zu verkriechen, aber ich kann das nicht so einfach. Ich habe ein total ungutes Gefühl, das etwas schlimmes geschieht, wenn ich mich nicht bald wenigstens kurzzeitig mal vor Voldemort blicken lasse. Solange er mich noch indirekt unter Kontrolle hatte, war es ihm total egal was ich tue, aber das er jetzt schon drei Stunden nach Severus verschwinden einen seiner Anhänger auf mich ansetzt, erscheint mir verdächtig. Irgendwas geht da vor, wovon ich noch keine Ahnung habe, was es ist. Ich bin ihm scheinbar entgültig entwischt, aber sein Zorn dafür wird fürchterlich sein. Er wird es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Und dabei geht es ihm wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht um mich, sondern um meinen Nachwuchs. Besser ist es, wenn ich weiterhin den Anschein erwecke, greifbar zu sein. Vielleicht besänftigt ihn das und er gibt sich damit zufrieden."

Klee hatte ihr still zugehört und ein Großteil ihrer Verstimmung schwand: „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Aber deswegen musstest du auch im Sommer wieder zu deinen Mann gehen. Liam hat mir gesagt, das du dort am sichersten aufgehoben bist. Aber jetzt gibt es diesen sicheren Ort nicht mehr und somit auch keinen Grund zu gehen."

„Doch es gibt einen Grund," erwiderte Feelicitas ruhig: „Um meines eigenen Friedens willen muss ich in der Nähe bleiben, damit sich einmal eine Gelegenheit ergibt, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren. Erst dann werde ich zufrieden sein können. Ich kann nicht einfach ganz untertauchen."

Klee gefiel es nicht, aber trotzdem nickte sie: „Ich lass dich nicht im Stich."

„Danke." Sagte Feelicitas und als ob sie an diesen Tag nicht schon genug geweint hatte, fing sie schon wieder damit an.

In den folgenden Tagen versuchte sich Feelicitas von dem Schock zu erholen. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht und so fasste sie einen Entschluss, als sie den Tagespropheten las. Feelicitas wollte nach Hogwarts gehen und Dumbledores Beerdigung beiwohnen. Sie wollte endlich verstehen, was genau gerade vor sich ging. Und da Feelicitas es auch konnte, denn ihre Kinder waren in Sicherheit und in Hogwarts würden genug Leute aus dem Orden anwesend sein, die wussten was wirklich vor sich ging. Klee hatte auch nichts dagegen zu setzen und so schwand auch der letzten Zweifel von Feelicitas. Vielleicht würde sie versuchen, jemanden vom Orden zu finden, denn sie musste einfach klarstellen, das sie noch da war. Man hatte sie lange genug vergessen.

Eigentlich wollte sie auch Serena mitnehmen, doch dann hielt Feelicitas da Abstand von. Sie selber war erst einige Monate alt gewesen, als ihr Vater gestorben war und trotzdem gab es da diese verschwommene Erinnerung an die Beerdigung. Serena sollte so was nicht mitbekommen.

Und so apparierte Feelicitas alleine nach Hogsmeade. Dort war es ziemlich voll und alle möglichen Zauberer und Wesen bevölkerten das kleine Dorf. Was Feelicitas erst zutiefst schockierte, gefiel ihr beim weiteren Nachdenken immer besser. Niemand würde sich um sie Gedanken machen, sie war vollkommen sicher.

Es war ein wundervoller warmer Sommertag und vor dem Hogwartssee standen Hunderte von Stühle, die meisten schon besetzt. Feelicitas scheute sich zu nahe ranzugehen, obwohl sie einige Bekannte erblickte. Hagrids Riesenbruder Grawp saß einige Meter vor ihr in der hintersten Reihe, Remus und seine Dora Tonks, deren pinkes Haar von von weiten zu orten war, waren auch da. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Alastor Moody auch und Minerva McGonagall führte gerade die Schüler heraus. Feelicitas erschien es, als hätte Hogwarts noch nie so wenige Schüler wie jetzt besessen. Aber irgendwas sagte ihr, das viele wohl schon von der Schule genommen wurden. Es war alles noch viel schlimmer als angenommen. Einige nahestehende Zauberer unterhielten sich gerade darüber, das Hogwarts geschlossen werden sollte und Feelicitas lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. All dieses Unglück nur wegen eines Schwurs und zweier verbotener Wörter.

Feelicitas schaute sich panisch um. Eine trübe Stimmung hing in der heißen Sommerluft. Viele schwitzten,

tuschelten und taten so, als wären sie gar nicht auf einer Beerdigung. Es war eher so, als ob sie hergekommen waren um Zeugen am Schauplatz des Mordes zu sein und weil sie was erleben wollten. Vielleicht auch, damit sie später damit angeben konnten, bei der Beerdigung eines solch großen Mannes gewesen zu sein. Es war bitter, aber die anderen Zauberer auf dem Gelände trauerten genauso wenig wie Feelicitas selber.

Ihr war übel und sie hätte sich gerne hingesetzt, aber mittlerweile war kein Platz mehr frei, an dem sie nicht gesehen werden konnte und so blieb Feelicitas in einiger Entfernung zu den anderen stehen. Es waren sowieso so viele Leute da, das nicht jeder einen Sitzlatz abbekam, sie fiel gar nicht auf. Feelicitas hielt sich ziemlich nahe am See und erhoffte sich ein wenig kühlere Luft. Auch wenn es nicht fiel half, sie war dort ziemlich gut aufgehoben, als die seltsame Musik ertönte.

Feelicitas hatte noch nie Meermenschen gesehen und es erfüllte sie mit einen seltsamen Kribbeln. Auch die violetten Haare, erschienen ihr mehr als verdächtig. Doch es war ihr im Moment egal, ob sie auch so was in der Familie hatte, diese Musik war wunderschön und es war ihr beinahe, als könnte sie verstehen wovon diese Wesen sangen. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht sagen, was es genau hieß. Und irgendwie wusste Feelicitas, das Synaile ihr das ganz genau hätte sagen können.

Irgendwann verklang die seltsame Melodie und das keinen Moment zu früh. Was ihr unterdessen total entgangen war, war, das Albus Dumbledores Leichnam auf dem Tisch in der Mitte lag. Er war in dunkelvioletten Samt, bestickt mit Sternen, gehüllt. War sie so verträumt gewesen, das sie gar nichts mitbekommen hatte? Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schrecklich unkonzentriert und verwirrt.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde bereute Feelicitas wirklich hergekommen zu sein. Eine langweilige Rede wurde geführt und irgendwie erschien es so, als hätte niemand Albus Dumbledore gut genug gekannt um etwas persönlicheres als diese Phrasen von sich zu geben. Die Kinder waren unruhig, und als ihr Blick durch die Reihen glitt, blieb er an einigen rothaarigen Kindern hängen. Molly Weasley hatte ihr einmal Bilder von ihren Nachwuchs gezeigt, und so erkannte Feelicitas zumindest unter den zahlreichen rothaarigen Mädchen die Weasleytochter wieder. Und neben ihr saß ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille. Feelicitas war zu weit entfernt um klar sehen zu können, ob das wirklich Harry Potter war. Ihre Augen taten ihr zu sehr weh, als das sie ihn lange angestarrt hätte. Sie sah keine Narbe, aber sie wusste, das war der Junge. Das war Voldemorts erbitterster Feind, nachdem Dumbledore nun nicht mehr war. Das war Severus meistgehasster Schüler und die sehnsüchtig erwartete Rettung der Zaubererwelt. Doch Harry Potter erschien ihr nicht gerade, als würde er dabei sehr erfolgreich werden. Kein Held, kein strahlender Stern am Horizont, sondern einfach ein junger Mensch, dem man viel zu viel zumutete, als das es noch ein Leben danach geben konnte. Er sah so aus, als würde er es auf jeden Fall wagen wollen, aber falls er einmal Voldemort unterkriegte, dann konnte man nur hoffen, das er noch genug Energie behielt um sein junges Leben weiterzuleben.

Feelicitas war ein wenig verwundert. Sie war hergekommen um sich ein Bild der Lage zu machen und endlich zu verstehen, das der tote Körper auf dem Tisch das Werk ihres Mannes war. Und dann machte sie sich nur über so komische Dinge Gedanken. Irgendwie hatte sie jetzt auch noch Kopfschmerzen und erklärte es sich damit, das sie ihre Augen überanstrengt hatte. Die Hitze war wahrscheinlich schuld und Feelicitas Sehkraft war nicht wirklich hundertprozentig. Aber aus Eitelkeit hatte sie sich immer um eine Brille herumgedrückt. Sie kam zurecht, aber wenn sie zu lange las, dann neigte sie zu Kopfschmerzen und auch mal zum schielen. Aber spätestens, als Weirdy ihr versichert hatte, das Feelicitas das mit dem gelegentlichen schielen von Nathaniel geerbt haben musste, und der das von seiner Mutter hatte, die das irgendwie auch von irgendwo geerbt haben musste, war sich Feelicitas sicher, das sie es auch weiterhin überleben würde, ohne Brille und ohne magischen Eingriff.

Ein lauter Schrei aus vielen Kehlen ließ sie sich wieder verwirrt auf den Tisch konzentrieren, aber da war mittlerweile kein Tisch mehr. Feelicitas sah gerade noch den Rest eines großen eindrucksvollen Zaubers und das dahinschwinden eines geisterhaften Phönix und schon stand ein weißes Grabmal da. Doch es gab schon wieder neues zu entdecken. Nämlich Zentauren, die ein Attentat auf die Beerdigungsgäste machten und mit Pfeilen schossen. Feelicitas erschien es jedenfalls zuerst so, und so ging es auch vielen anderen. Alles war so schnell. Erstarrt schaute sie zu, wie die Zentauren sich wieder zurückzogen und in den Wäldern verschwanden.  
Irgendwie schien die Beerdigung damit beendet zu sein. Feelicitas fühlte nichts, weder Trauer noch Bestätigung, das sie Severus wirklich verstehen konnte noch das sie ihn vor den Mitgliedern des Ordens verteidigen konnte. Irgendwie wollte sie nur noch weg. Langsam geriet die Menge in Bewegung und einige standen auf. Feelicitas entschied zu gehen.

Und so ging sie in Richtung Wald davon. Den Weg nach Hogsmeade wollten sie nicht wieder gehen. Dort würden jetzt alle laufen und Feelicitas wollte Ruhe. Oft genug war sie durch den Wald gegangen, von der Appariergrenze bis nach Hogwarts und dann wieder zurück. Was sollte ihr schon geschehen?

Das fragte sich Feelicitas fünf Minuten später immer noch, als sie plötzlich Huftrappeln hinter sich hörte. Sie hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, das die Zentauren noch in der Nähe waren. Angst hatte sie keine, schließlich war es ersichtlich, das sie schwanger war. Vielleicht war das ein Wink des Schicksals, auch wenn sie sich gerade gegen überhaupt nichts gewappnet fühlte..

Es waren drei ziemlich unfreundlich aussehende Zentauren, die alle drei weiß waren und schon etwas älter aussahen und dieselben missmutigen Gesichter trugen. Selbst die Pfeile und Bögen waren identisch. Drillinge, das sie das noch erlebte.

„Was willst du hier Menschenweib?" fragte einer sie und Feelicitas stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte: „Das ist eine gute Frage, vielleicht habe ich jemanden wie euch gesucht." Konterte sie müde klingend und es hörte sich überdrüssig an. Ihr Gegenüber machte einen schnaubenden Laut: „Wir legen keinen Wert auf dein Begehren, also verschwinde."

„Habt ihr denn die Güte mir wenigstens zuzuhören, bevor ich gehe?" fragte sie sanft, doch auch das passte den Zentauren nicht: „Warum sollten wir dir zuhören, Mensch?"

Feelicitas konnte nicht anders und starrte ihn an, bis er unruhig mit den Hufen scharrte. Ihr ging es schlecht und da wagte dieses Geschöpf sie auch noch anzugreifen. Aber irgendwie schien ihr Blick ihn überzeugt zu haben zu schweigen.

„Vielleicht weil ihr die größeren Ohren habt?" sagte sie schließlich leise.

Ein Raunen ging durch die drei und trotz ihres Schwangerschaftsschutz, hatte sie drei Paar Pfeile unter der Nase hängen: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Wir sind doch keine Pferde."

„Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum man euch Zentauren nennt." Verkündete sie genervt und schob entschieden die Pfeile weg: „Es geht nur um Lemony, denn werdet ihr wohl kennen. Könnt ihr mir da vielleicht sagen, ob ihr ihn in letzter Zeit umgebracht habt? Seine Familie macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihn."

Einer sah den anderen an und schließlich entspannte sich die Situation etwas, als sie den Kopf schüttelten: „Mit dem Mischling haben wir nichts zu tun. Der läuft schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr durch den Wald."

„Danke." Sagte Feelicitas, aber scheinbar missfiel das den Zentauren schon wieder: „Deinen falschen Dank brauchen wir nicht, Mensch. Geh endlich, denn du brichst unsere Gesetze. Würdest du kein Fohlen unter den Herzen tragen, dann würden wir dich töten." Fuhr der Dritte sie bösartig an, er hatte bisher noch nichts gesagt. Feelicitas reichte es, sie wollte nicht länger mit diesen komischen Geschöpfen streiten: „ Falscher Dank? Töten?" rief sie lauter als notwendig: „Was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir hören? Ich bin nicht gekommen um euch anzufeinden, oder runterzumachen. Mir liegt nichts ferner, als euch schaden zu wollen. Ich pflücke keine Blumen vom Wegesrand und knicke keine Äste ab. Ich störe keine Tiere in ihrem Lebensraum noch will ich euch irgendwas klauen. Eigentlich tue ich euch auch nichts, denn ihr habt mich ja aufgesucht und nicht andersherum. Nein, das alles mache ich nicht. Ich will einfach nur durch euren Wald gehen und Ruhe finden. Denn ich bin verzweifelt und wenn ihr gestattet, dann danke ich euch zutiefst für eure Güte mit mir zu reden, denn eure überaus große Weisheit hätte mich vielleicht weiterbringen können." Feelicitas war aufgebracht, aber trotzdem hielt sie kurz inne um Luft zu holen und sich etwas zu beruhigen. Die Zentauren starrten sie immer noch tatenlos an.

„Ich glaube magische Geschöpfe sind meistens intelligenter als Menschen und Magier. Ich habe Hochachtung vor euch und eurer Kultur, aber ihr macht genau so oft Fehler wie alle anderen auch. Wenn ihr auch in Zukunft immer so weiter macht, und jeden umbringen wollt, von dem ihr euch bedroht fühlt, wird man euch wirklich ausrotten wollen. Warum habt ihr so eine Angst vor allen Menschen, obwohl die meisten euch gar nichts tun wollen?" Sie entgegnete jeder der drei Blicke und dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ging ihres Weges. Feelicitas hätte angenommen, das die Zentauren ihr folgten, aber dem war nicht so. Vielleicht waren die auch feinfühlig genug um sich nicht mit einer hochschwangeren Frau mit heftigen Kopf und Augenschmerzen anlegen zu wollen.

Bald kam sie an die Appariergrenze und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um dann weg zu können. Nach Lerwick wollte sie erst mal nicht, dort war es genauso heiß wie hier. Aber Feelicitas kannte einen schönen ruhigen Ort, an dem es heute garantiert kühler als in Schottland war. Also entschloss sie in den Londoner Hydepark zu gehen. Dort war sie bestimmt sicher, niemand würde sie genau im Zentrum der magischen Gesellschaft vermuten. Und alleine schon gar nicht. Also apparierte sie dorthin.

In London war es nicht besonders kühler, aber dadurch das sie sich in der Muggelwelt aufhielt und diese nach wie vor von der Gefahr, die sie umkreiste keine Ahnung hatte, fühlte sich Feelicitas direkt wohler. Und ihre Beschwerden ließen auch etwas nach. Sie spazierte quer durch den Park und versuchte von ihrer Unruhe loszukommen. In der Zeit, die sie hier verbrachte, würde ihr niemand auflauern können, redete sie sich beruhigend ein, doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich doch angespannt. Es war fast so, als würde eine sich nähernde Gefahr in der Luft schweben und die Schwingungen auf ihren Bauch drücken. Ein wenig Bauchschmerzen hatte sie auf jeden Fall.

Feelicitas fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach nach der Beerdigung bis zum Abend hatte warten können um dann jemanden aus dem Orden zu kontaktieren. Warum genau sie einfach wieder gegangen war, ja fast schon geflüchtet war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Dabei war es doch zwecklos es sich wieder anders zu überlegen. Irgendwer hatte sie sicherlich wiedererkannt, irgendwer wusste immer Bescheid. Und das sie einfach wieder so verschwunden war, würde nicht gerade zu ihrem Vorteil sein. War sie nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen um herauszufinden, wie ihre Stellung momentan war. Das Ministerium wusste nun, das sie keine Muggel war, dazu war sie auch noch Angetraute eines alten Todessers und potenziellen Mörders und eigentlich auch noch so eine Art Mittäterin, weil sie es einfach nicht übers herz brachte Severus deswegen zu hassen. Feelicitas verstörte das doch ziemlich, warum akzeptierte sie einfach Morde? Machte sie es sich nicht zu einfach in ihren Leben? Die Morde an ihren Eltern waren schon lange her, jedenfalls konnte man sich einreden, das dies der Grund war, das sie nicht handelte. Es war sozusagen verjährt. Avere es gab keine Entschuldigung bei Dumbledores Tod so blind zu sein. Und plötzlich geriet sie ins Zweifeln. Was war wirklich geschehen? Hatte Severus ihr überhaupt die Wahrheit gesagt, oder nur eine geschönte Version, von der er wusste, das sie es ertragen würde. Man musste es sich vorstellen, Severus Snape stand gerade hüfttief in der Scheiße und musste sehen, wie er da wieder rauskam, obwohl es keinerlei Bestätigung gab, das er nicht bald darin versank. Und wenn sich Feelicitas vorstellte, das er ihr die Wahrheit etwas verschwiegen hatte, weil verhindern wollte, das ihr gemeinsamer Kontakt abbrach, dann wurde ihr ganz unheimlich zumute. Es musste schon eine Frage des Vertrauens sein, welche Antwort sie sich geben wollte. Eine Sache des Vertrauens, welches sie nun wirklich nicht füreinander empfanden. Jedenfalls fiel es Feelicitas gerade ziemlich schwer Severus zu vertrauen. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war, was er gerade tat und wie die Zukunft aussehen würde.

Feelicitas versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber sie schaffte es nicht wirklich. Immer wieder kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn, das sie gerade ziemlich alleine dastand. Sie dachte an die Zeit im Grimauldplace zurück, kurz bevor Severus Snape ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte, oder besser gesagt machen musste. Damals war Feelicitas noch der Ansicht gewesen, es würde an seiner Seite sicher sein, bis der dunkle Lord einmal gekämpft sein mochte. Und obwohl sie Severus damals noch nicht halb so gut wie heute gekannt hatte, sie hatte sehr viel mehr Vertrauen in ihn und seine Macht gehabt. Aber auch das hatte ihr nicht geholfen.

Mittlerweile hatte Feelicitas den Park schon dreimal umrundet und war immer noch total in ihren Gedanken versunken. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, denn nichts wäre einfacher gewesen, als mit McGonagall oder Remus Lupin zu reden. Inmitten ihrer stillen Selbstvorwürfe, erkannte Feelicitas aber plötzlich mit eiskalter Gewissheit einen Grund, warum es ein schwerer Fehler gewesen wäre mit jemanden zu reden. Alles sah so aus, als ob Severus Snape sich mehr zu schulden kommen ließ, als das man es ihm jemals verzeihen konnte. Er war ein böser Todesser und überzeugter Anhänger von Voldemort.

Feelicitas wurde es leicht schwindelig, wenn sie an Severus letzte Worte dachte. Das hatte sie irgendwie die ganze Zeit zurückgedrängt, obwohl sie es doch wusste. Nicht nur Dumbledore war gestorben, auch Todesser waren in der Schule gewesen, und was die dort gemacht hatten war doch klar. Jedenfalls hatten sie sich bestimmt nicht mit dem Mord an Dumbledore begnügt. Wahrscheinlich war jeder in Gefahr gewesen, der gerade am falschen Ort gewesen war. Man suchte also nicht nur nach Severus alleine, man suchte alle, die damit etwas zu tun hatten. Und selbst wenn Feelicitas irgendwen überzeugen konnte, nichts gewusst zu haben, so wäre es für die helle Seite doch unrelevant zu wissen. Dort spielte sie keine Rolle, niemand musste ihr wirklich glauben schenken. Aber auf der dunklen Seite war es schon so.

Vielleicht hatte ihre plötzliche Panik sie doch davor bewahrt sich und andere in größere Gefahr zu begeben. Sobald Voldemort erfahren würde, das sie beim Orden war, würde das wohl einen Großteil des Gespräches bei einer möglichen Konfrontation ausmachen. Und für Severus wäre es das Todesurteil gewesen, wenn sie über ihn redete. Feelicitas stöhnte entsetzt auf, was hätte sie beinahe für eine Katastrophe verursacht?

Voldemorts Spion war nun enttarnt, doch Feelicitas hielt Voldemort für intelligent genug, das er schon längst einen neuen eingeschleust hatte. Und solange Feelicitas nicht wusste, wer das war, würde sie gegenüber niemanden irgendetwas sagen. Es wäre ja total dumm gewesen dem Orden zu überzeugen das Severus unschuldig war. Ob man es ihr glaubte war ungewiss, aber wenn man es glaubte, dann würden die Berichte eines Spiones in Voldemorts Augen doch verdächtig sein und Severus durch den Mord bewiesene Loyalität sicherlich gefährden. Voldemort würde es so glauben, schließlich war Feelicitas in seinen Augen glaubwürdig und er wusste, das sie miserabel log.

Himmel, was war das für eine gefährliche Welt, die um sie herrschte? Feelicitas fühlte sich total klein und überhaupt nicht gewappnet in dieser Welt bestehen zu können. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie viel von Severus gelernt und doch meinte sie immer noch, viel zu unaufmerksam und naiv zu sein. Ihr entgingen immer die wichtigsten Hinweise und alleine war Feelicitas deswegen aufgeschmissen.

Feelicitas kam an einigen Muggeln vorbei, die in dieser sommerlichen Hitze nur das nötigste anhatten und sie komisch anstarrten, obwohl sie bei diesen Temperaturen auf ihren Umhang verzichtet hatte. Aber trotzdem fiel sie auf, denn Sie war doch ziemlich warm angezogen. Feelicitas hatte nur ein schwarzes Kleid gehabt und das war eher für kühlere Tage. Es fehlte eigentlich noch, das sie jetzt eine Überhitzung bekam, drum, wählte sie den weiteren Weg recht schattig, und suchte sich einen, der besonders dicht von Bäumen bewachsen war und wo ein kühlerer Luftzug herrschte.

Feelicitas dachte weiter über die Bedeutung von diesen und jenen nach, aber so richtig schaffte sie nicht sich zu konzentrieren. Ihr wurde immer komischer und verwundert merkte sie, das sie trotz des Schattens immer schlimmere Schweißausbrüche bekam und es lief sogar bis von ihrer Kopfhaut bis in ihre Zöpfe hinunter. Ihre Augen flimmerten und ihr Puls raste, wie noch nie zuvor. Was war nur heute los?

Die Beine taten ihr auch weh und ihre geschwollenen Füße drückten ziemlich in ihren Schuhen, aber das war wohl nur wegen der Hitze und den Wassereinlagerungen. Aber das andere...

Sie suchte sich eine einsam gelegene Bank unter einen dichtbelaubten Baum und setzte sich einen Moment, aber es ging nicht weg. Feelicitas wurde das immer unheimlicher, sie zauberte sich verstohlen mit dem Zauberstab einen kühlen Hauch von Luft zu, aber es wurde immer noch nicht besser. Mittlerweile war Feelicitas so beunruhigt, das sie bereute überhaupt hergekommen zu sein, anstatt direkt zu Klee zurückzukehren. Gerade wollte sie aufstehen und zum apparieren einige Meter bis zum nächsten, halbwegs dichten Busch gehen, da bekam sie plötzlich einen heftigen Magenkrampf, so das sie aufjapste und erschrocken stehen blieb. Doch der verklang bald wieder und Feelicitas konnte wieder klar denken und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht etwas falsches gegessen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch zu wenig getrunken und war jetzt dehydriert oder so? Sie wusste es nicht, das einzigste was sie wusste, war, das sie ganz schnell nach hause apparieren sollte.

Sie ging noch einige Meter, dann bekam sie den nächsten blitzartigen Bauchkrampf und gab ein verhaltenes Stöhnen von sich.

Ein Muggeljogger kam gerade vorbei, und hielt verwundert an, als er sie sah, wie sie sich krampfhaft den Bauch hielt und schon leicht wankte.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte er zurückhaltend und Feelicitas blickte ihn mit vor Schmerz tränenden Augen an. Der Krampf glitt gerade ab, aber irgendwie hatten sich ihre Kopfschmerzen und das Herzrasen durch die Aufregung verschlimmert. Sie musste nach Hause, aber sofort.

„Nein, ...keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Das Baby ... tritt nur." Stieß sie gepresst und mühsam hervor und schaute den Mann doch eine Spur zu Hilflos an, denn er glaubte ihr das nicht. Und dabei stimmte es doch, das Baby verhielt sich genauso aufgeschreckt, wie Feelicitas und trat fest in ihren Bauch. Doch das war im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen noch eine Wohltat.

Ein Pärchen kam an ihr und dem besorgten Jogger vorbei und sie glotzten wie die Kühe auf der Wiese. Feelicitas hörte wie die Frau zu ihrem Freund sagte, das sie Feelicitas für einen dieser Betrunkenen hielt, die schon morgens sternhagelvoll sind. „...sollten sich schämen, sind schwanger und trotzdem saufen sie..." Feelicitas wollte gar nichts mehr erwidern, sie wollte nur noch weg. Sie musste diese Leute unbedingt loswerden: „Nein... wirklich, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Sagte sie leise und wusste, das sie log: „Ich...ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Kaum hatte sie die letzte Silbe gesagt, da fuhr ein so heftiger Blitzartiger Krampf durch ihren Körper, das sie aufschrie. Er war noch viel schlimmer als die letzten Beiden. Aber Feelicitas konnte sich selber nur wie aus ganz weiter Entfernung hören. Sie wusste gar nicht, das sie selber geschrieen hatte. Es wurde ihr Schwarz vor den Augen und ihre Welt verschwamm im Dunkeln. Da wo eben noch der blühende Hydepark gewesen war, war jetzt nur noch ein schwarzes Loch, das um sie wabberte. Nur verwundert merkte Feelicitas, das sie hart auf etwas in dieser Dunkelheit aufschlug. Im letzten Winkel ihres Denkens, der noch funktionierte wusste sie, es war nur der Boden und sie hatte gerade ein wirklich schlimmes Problem, aber sie konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Immer schwerer fiel es ihr, einfach anwesend zu bleiben. Feelicitas hörte noch aufgeregte Rufe in ihrer Nähe, die immer leiser wurden. Irgendwas packte sie am Arm, aber sie konnte es nicht einmal mehr abschütteln.

„Holen sie einen Krankenwagen!", schrie jemand laut genug, das sie es noch hören konnte, obwohl es wie ein Flüstern klang.

Sie bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie der weibliche Teil, des sie eben noch anglotzenden Pärchens, an ihr laienhafte Erste Hilfe versuchte, die natürlich überhaupt nicht anschlug. Feelicitas spürte keine Berührungen mehr. Feelicitas merkte auch nicht, das nach ein paar Minuten der Krankenwagen mit quietschenden Reifen kam und plötzlich noch viel mehr Menschen an ihr herumzerrten

Denn es schoss eine neue Welle von Schmerz durch ihren Körper und Feelicitas verlor den Kampf dagegen und ihr blieb nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich zu darin zu ergeben und einzutauchen. Es traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag inmitten eines Sees und für einen Moment trat ein grellweißes Flimmern vor ihre Augen und schließlich verschluckte die umringende Dunkelheit sie ganz und Feelicitas verlor das Bewusstsein.

Ende Teil 2

**Feelicitas:** Was habe ich denn?

**Ich: **Kopfschmerzen, Augenflimmern, Ödeme, Pulsrasen und blitzartige Krämpfe. Für weitere Fragen, sollten wir doch erst mal warten, was die Leute im Krankenhaus dir sagen.

**Feelicitas:** Also werde ich es überleben und noch mal aufwachen? Es ist ziemlich langweilig bewusstlos zu sein.

**Ich:** Das darf ich dir nicht so genau sagen.

**Feelicitas:** Aber du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach auf Monate liegen lassen. Du musst doch wissen, wie es weiter geht?

**Ich:** Ehrlich gesagt, brauche ich dafür erst einmal Band 7.

**Feelicitas:** Und warum schreibst du dann jeden Tag soviel? Wo ist die Szene in der ich mit Evangelice im Garten sitze? Sie hat gesagt, ich werde im Sommer zu ihr kommen.

**Ich: **Das kommt auch noch, aber ich schreibe schon mal ein wenig vor und bearbeite Tdau noch um einiges.

**Feelicitas:** Das hat es auch nötig. Aber was ist mit meinen ungeborenen Sohn? Was ist mit dem großen Geheimnis? Finde ich endlich richtige Liebe? Und wenn, ist es dann Severus? Werde ich Ulysses wiedersehen? Werde ich dieses Artefarkt finden müssen? Wird irgendwer sterben? Rede endlich mit mir!

**Ich:** Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, vielleicht solltest du eine Wahrsagerin suchen, die hilft dir weiter.

**Feelicitas:** Oh, das trifft sich gut, ich kenne zufällig eine.

**Chinesische Wahrsagerin:** Es wird in Teil 3 viel verzweifelte Liebe und Leidenschaft geben. Neues Leben kommt auf die Welt, aber auch der Tod geht umher. Und die Frage aller Fragen wird endlich aus dem Nebel der Vergessenheit tauchen und dich überstürzen.

**Feelicitas:** Okay, vielleicht sollten wir doch noch ein wenig warten. Wäre ja dumm, wenn du alles schreibst und dann kommt heraus, das alles ganz anders ist.

**Ich:** Eben.


End file.
